


La Belle e(s)t la Bête saison 2 : Adieu, ma beauté

by MarieLaTerrible



Series: La Belle e(s)t la Bête [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 146,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: La Belle est morte, et la Bête en peine va tout faire pour la garder auprès de lui. Giovanni cherche à se venger de Chen, Kami, Cerise... S'ensuit une course-poursuite à-travers toute l'Asie à la recherche du passé, alors qu'en Sicile, d'autres ennemis aiguisent leurs armes. Inspiré de "Bye-bye beautiful" de Nightwish.





	1. Débarrassé de moi

_nuit du 24-25 septembre 514, Japon_

* * *

Les troupes d'élite de la Team Rocket vont et viennent dans le laboratoire du professeur Chen. Ses assistants ont été enfermés au sous-sol. Il doit faire face à ses ennemis, seul. Il tremble alors que leur chef le surveille d'un œil enflammé.  
\- Très bien, Boss. Nous vous attendons.  
Le chef raccroche son talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et se penche vers Chen avec un rictus carnassier.  
\- Le boss est vraiment très désappointé, susurre l'homme en noir. Très très désappointé. On vous avait mis en garde pourtant, de ne pas vous mêler de nos affaires. Mais vous n'avez rien écouté. Maintenant il va falloir réparer les dégâts.  
Chen déglutit difficilement. On lui colle un téléphone à l'oreille.  
\- Tu vas gentiment appeler le commissariat central de l'île d'Oshima, vu ? Et tu vas leur demander de retrouver Cerise pour nous.  
\- Mais que lui voulez-vous, à la fin ? pleurniche le vieux professeur.

Pour toute réponse, le Rocket le gifle.  
\- Idiot ! Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Tu appelles le commissariat, point. Et estime-toi heureux de nous être plus utile vivant que mort.  
Chen a un hoquet. Il tremble violemment et peut à peine tenir le combiné. Un sbire doit composer le numéro pour lui et le menacer du dard d'un seviper pour qu'il parle enfin.  
\- Oui, bonjour mademoiselle... J'aimerais vous signaler une disparition... Mon assistante, Cerise... Elle fait environ un mètre cinquante de haut, japonaise, lunettes, tatouage sur la poitrine, nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps... Jupe tailleur, veste, chemisier, talons hauts... Et bien, elle était censée... (sous le regard de l'homme au seviper, il couvre le combiné d'une main et se tourne vers le chef des troupes d'élite de la Team Rocket) Que suis-je censé lui dire ?  
\- Dites qu'elle effectuait des relevés sur le Manoir Pokémon et que c'est un projet de recherches top secret.

Le vieil homme acquiesce et reprend la conversation.  
\- Et bien je suis un peu embêté. C'est un projet de recherche classé top secret, vous comprenez. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est qu'elle se trouvait aux alentours du Manoir Pokémon... Oui, je vous rappellerai pour prendre des nouvelles et vous donner des informations complémentaires... Merci à vous... Oui, bonne soirée à vous aussi.  
Le sbire reprend le combiné et raccroche. Celui qui espionnait la conversation fait signe qu'il n'a repéré aucune possibilité de langage codé.  
\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'elle soit retrouvée, mon gaillard, dit le chef d'un ton menaçant. Parce que si elle s'est tirée avec la bête, tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Le talkie-walkie grésille.  
\- Ici le boss. Je suis en approche. J'arriverai d'ici une paire d'heures.  
\- Entendu, Boss. Et qu'en est-il de l'oiseau ?  
\- Aucune trace de la fille pour le moment. Le pokémon est encore sur place mais il a détruit toutes nos installations. Quelque chose me titille un peu et je veux en avoir le cœur net. Je veux que vous effectuiez une simulation des effets sur Mewtwo d'un champ magnétique de trente teslas.  
\- Trente teslas ? hurle le professeur Chen. Mais c'est énorme ! Deux teslas sont assez pour assommer ou rendre malade la plupart des pokémons ! Trente teslas, c'est mortel ! Même un humain ne peut pas être exposé à un tel champ pendant longtemps ! C'est crimi-

Il n'a pas le temps d'achever. Le sbire au seviper le fait taire d'un coup de poing dans la bouche. Chen crache son dentier, et du sang. Il pleure sous l'effet de la douleur.  
\- Le vioc est d'avis que c'était suffisant, Boss, répond l'homme au talkie-walkie. Même Mewtwo n'aurait pas pu y échapper.  
\- C'est donc qu'il a été prévenu... suppute le boss dans le talkie-walkie. La fille devait donc être au courant...  
Il y a un instant de flottement pendant lequel Chen gémit que non, que c'était impossible, que Cerise n'a plus eu de contacts avec son unité de police depuis des années, que de toutes façons sa mission était de lutter contre les yakuzas et qu'elle ignore tout de la Team Rocket. Un nouveau coup le réduit au silence. Il n'ose même pas gémir.

* * *

\- Malédiction ! tempête Giovanni dans son hélicoptère.  
Bout'chou le persian en est effrayé. Il file se cacher dans un coin, sous un siège, en soufflant, tout son poil hérissé. Ses griffes dorées à la feuille d'or sont sorties et elle brillent doucement dans l'ombre.  
Le maffioso italien ne se contrôle plus.  
\- Oh l'ordure. Il va me le payer. Il va me le payer très très cher.

Il écrase d'un poing moite de sueur froide le panneau de communication.  
\- Faites-moi plonger Fujii et Agatha du Conseil. Je veux un scandale national. Avec si possible des retombées internationales. Et je veux ça à la une de tous les journaux du pays pour demain matin.  
\- La plupart des quotidiens nationaux sont sous presse... répond une petite voix sortant de l'intercom.  
\- Rien à foutre ! Utilisez tous les fonds de crédit qu'il nous reste, faites hypothéquer le casino d'Iizuka s'il le faut, ou même celui de Yokohama, je m'en fous ! Il nous faut ces éditions spéciales dans tous les médias ! Vendez les meubles et l'argenterie ! JE VEUX MA REVANCHE !  
\- À vos ordres, boss... murmure la petite voix de l'intercom.

Il triture un autre bouton, et hurle à l'adresse de la personne qui lui répond. Enfin :  
\- Monsieur le juge ? Vous êtes bien toujours en train de délibérer concernant Fujii et Agatha du Conseil ?  
\- Oui Monsieur. Les jurés attendent vos instructions pour prononcer le verdict.  
\- Coupables. Coupables avec aggravation, terrorisme, trahison de la nation, et tout le tremblement. Condamnation à perpétuité plus saisie de tous leurs biens en faveur du Conseil. Et dès que possible, faites réaliser des enquêtes complémentaires au sujet de leur refuge.  
\- Et que sommes-nous censés y trouver ?  
\- Que non seulement l'un des pokémons qu'ils y gardent est un clone, mais que TOUS leurs pokémons sont clonés, maltraités, et qu'un laboratoire secret se trouve dans le sous-sol. Faites installer des scellés partout, et placez la zone en quarantaine. Réduisez au silence quiconque tente de prouver le contraire.  
\- Et comment sommes-nous censés procéder à cette... mise au silence ?  
\- Je vais vous faire envoyer les meilleurs de mes assassins.  
\- Bien Monsieur. Autre chose ?  
\- Ça ira pour le moment.

Giovanni coupe la communication et envoie encore un autre message non-codé. Il grince des dents tout en ordonnant à la Tulipe Noire de se poster à Mito, accompagnée par ses meilleurs agents. Puis il envoie ses unités de contre-espionnage surveiller les agissements de la Tulipe Noire et du juge.  
\- Je vais les pulvériser... fulmine-t-il.

* * *

Pour passer le temps dans le laboratoire, le chef des troupes d'élite de la Team Rocket allume sa petite radio portable sur les émissions culturelles de la nuit. L'invité du jour est un historien qui, comme tous les intellectuels, souffre d'un fâcheux tic du langage.  
« L'Europe de l'après-Cataclysme-euh... fut le siège de nombreux-euh... changements culturels et sociaux-euh... voyez-vous...  
\- Mais l'Europe n'était-elle pas déjà en pleine mutation sociale avant le Cataclysme ? interroge la journaliste.  
\- Voyez-vous,. le grand changement-euh... apporté par l'Europe-euh... de l'après-Cataclysme-euh... se situe-euh... dans la désignation-euh... d'un gouvernement. à l'échelle-euh... continentale.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- C'est-à-dire qu'avant le Cataclysme-euh... l'Europe n'existait pas-euh... telle que nous la connaissons Elle était constituée-euh... de Pays, chacun étant administré-euh... par son propre gouvernement-euh... Il y avait, certes-euh... une forte association-euh... au niveau économique, mais pas vraiment de-euh... gouvernement commun, ni de-euh...armée commune.

\- Mais pourtant, nous avons trouvé la trace dans des archives de Conseils qui se tenaient à l'échelle de l'Europe. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?  
\- Nous pensons que les pays-euh... de l'Europe de l'époque-euh... avait déjà une-euh... volonté commune d'association disons... politique-euh... Mais, mais, ce n'était pas-euh... un gouvernement commun-euh... tel qu'on pouvait le trouver à l'époque-euh... aux États-Unis.  
\- Oui, nous avions parlé la semaine dernière de cette organisation quelque peu... spéciale qui était celle des États-Unis dans les quelques siècles précédant le Cataclysme. Mais revenons à l'Europe. Ce n'est pas que sa politique qui a changé après le Cataclysme, sa géographie a été bouleversée également...  
\- Oui tout à fait-euh... nous avons constaté qu'avant le Cataclysme-euh... l'Europe, du moins telle qu'elle existait alors-euh... n'allait pas plus loin-euh... que la Méditerranée-euh... Elle s'arrêtait également-euh... bien avant la chaîne du Caucase-euh... et tous ces pays étaient quelque peu-euh... perdus, si je puis dire-euh... Sans tutorat ni-euh... protection. La pauvreté-euh... y était terrible-euh...

\- Mais donc, tout cela a changé après le Cataclysme ?  
\- Oui, bien évidemment-euh... nous avons vu-euh... tout d'abord, les pays. de la Nord-Afrique-euh... limitrophes-euh... à la Méditerranée-euh... se rallier. à ce qui était alors-euh... l'espace économique européen-euh... pour former l'Association Européenne-Méditerranéenne-euh... afin de faire face-euh... au bloc asiatique-euh... communiste-euh... de l'époque. Ainsi que-euh... à l'Afrique-euh... du Sud du Désert-euh... Ce n'est qu'après les débuts-euh... de la domestication des monstres-euh... pokémons-euh... que les pays-euh... du bloc est-européen-euh... se sont vus rattachés enfin-euh... au bloc-euh... Europe-Méditerranée-euh...

\- Mais il n'y avait pas encore de véritable gouvernement commun ?  
\- Non, effectivement-euh... il y avait un Conseil des Nations-euh... afin de prendre-euh... des décisions communes-euh... sur l'ensemble-euh... de l'Europe-euh... mais la première-euh... Constitution Européenne-euh... englobant tout le territoire-euh... géographique-euh... que nous lui connaissons actuellement-euh.. ne date-euh... que de 115 AC-euh... par le Traité de Strasbourg-euh...  
\- Et quelle fut la motivation de l'inclusion des pays de l'Est à ce bloc Méditerranée-Europe ?  
\- Ce fut bien entendu-euh... la possibilité qu'offraient-euh... les pays de l'Est-euh... de se procurer ces monstres-euh... pokémons, qui étaient alors-euh... bien plus présents dans l'Europe de l'Est-euh... que dans celle-euh... de l'Ouest, et encore rares-euh... à l'échelle mondiale-euh... Surtout que-euh... la plupart-euh... étaient les Fils de Mew-euh...

\- Et, coupe la journaliste, l'intégration de tous ces pays sous la houlette d'une seule Constitution, quels bouleversements sociaux cela produit-il ?  
\- Et bien, les différentes-euh... communautés culturelles-euh... de l'Europe-euh... se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes-euh... par peur de perdre-euh... leurs identités respectives-euh...  
\- Et cela n'a pas entraîné de mouvements de régionalisme-protectionnisme, d'émeutes xénophobes, de manifestations racistes ?  
\- Cela ne s'est bien sûr-euh... pas fait sans heurts-euh... mais cela a surtout-euh... amené à la... conservation des particularités régionales-euh... ce qui fait à présents de l'Europe-euh... l'un des pays les plus riches-euh... culturellement parlant-euh... »  
L'homme en noir éteint le poste avec une grimace de dépit, alors que le téléphone du laboratoire sonne fébrilement.

* * *

Chen raccroche le téléphone. Aux dernières nouvelles, Cerise a bel et bien été aperçue dans le laboratoire abandonné qu'on surnomme « Manoir Pokémon », peu de temps après l'incendie explosif qui a ravagé tous les équipements de la Team Rocket. Il en est certain à présent, soit la Team Rocket a effectivement capturé Cerise et tente de le faire chanter, soit c'est Mewtwo qui a mis la main dessus, et elle est perdue, comme toutes les autres. Il soupire. Dans tous les cas, le pokémon fou furieux est toujours en liberté. Il commence à se demander si ça ne serait pas mieux pour tout le monde d'aider les criminels à capturer la bête. De toutes façons, nul ne peut leur résister. S'il se joint à eux, il aura au moins leur protection. Il regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir mis Cerise à la porte lorsqu'il en avait encore l'occasion. Il l'a laissé s'attacher et maintenant, c'est lui qui en fait les frais.

Tout à ses pensées, Chen ne remarque pas le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère, ni l'entrée de l'homme basané en costume-cravate. Il sursaute lorsque ce dernier lui adresse la parole.  
\- Alors, professeur... (le ton est ironique) Vous pensiez pouvoir vous moquer de moi ?  
Chen ne peut pas répondre. Ses genoux tremblent. Devant lui se tient Giovanni, le célèbre dresseur de l'arène de Numazu. Mais aussi, lui avait dit Agatha, le chef tout-puissant de l'organisation criminelle la plus célèbre du pays.  
Les mains du maffioso s'abattent sur la table.  
\- Il s'est taillé la route ! Il a disparu des radars en un éclair il y a quelques minutes à peine ! Vous pensez quoi, hein ? Que votre minable assistante va le ramener ici pour vous sauver ?

Il éclate d'un rire dément.  
\- Oh, mais vous ignorez tout de ce qui est en train de se jouer. Votre précieuse protégée est membre de la police, et la police est sous MON contrôle ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps qu'elle ne le ramène sous mon emprise !  
\- Vous êtes fou... parvient à articuler Chen.  
\- Insolent !  
La main du boss s'abat.  
\- Insolent ! C'est vous le fou. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le contrôler.  
\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

* * *

Giovanni frissonne. Il n'ose avouer qu'il n'a pas confiance en ses propres hommes. Il ne peut dire qu'il craint que Cerise, trop intègre, ne ramène Mewtwo au laboratoire de Chen. Il affiche une sorte de demi-sourire le temps de trouver un prétexte à sa présence.  
\- Vous avez fourré votre nez dans mes affaires une fois de trop, Chen. Je suis venu me délecter de votre chute.

Il fait signe à ses troupes d'élite, pour qu'elles campent dans les alentours.  
\- Vous allez dire à vos assistants que c'est moi qui ai chassé la Team Rocket, et que je reste ici pour votre sécurité. Mais faites le moindre faux-pas, et je vous le ferai regretter au centuple.  
Il sourit, yeux plissés, en regardant le chercheur acquiescer doucement. Maintenant, le spectacle peut commencer.

* * *

Régis tourne en rond dans la cave. Ni lui ni aucun de ses camarades n'a suffisamment de pokémons bien entraînés pour venir à bout des gardes qui les barricadent en sous-sol. Même la porte arrière du laboratoire est condamnée. Quelque chose se prépare, et il n'aime pas ça.  
Un grincement de porte, et son grand-père apparaît dans l'escalier. Il est mal en point, le visage contusionné. Le sang qui perle de son nez fait des taches sur sa blouse. Régis se précipite en avant.  
\- Grand-père !  
Le vieil homme lui fait un signe apaisant.  
\- Tout va bien maintenant. Maître Giovanni de Numazu les a mis en fuite. Vous pouvez remonter.

Timidement, Pat et Naruki montent les marches une à une pendant que Régis soutient son grand-père. Ils échangent un regard, puis le professeur murmure en ancien langage :  
\- Surtout, ne prends pas l'air surpris. Reste bien neutre. Giovanni est le chef de la Team Rocket. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes contre lui. Fais tout ce qu'il te demande. Il est trop puissant pour qu'on lutte contre lui. Je refuse catégoriquement que tu te mettes en danger. S'il te le propose, accepte de travailler pour lui, quoi qu'il te demande. M'as-tu compris ?  
Régis ne laisse paraître aucune émotion mais intérieurement, il est révolté. Son grand-père, qu'il a toujours admiré, qui était son mentor et son modèle, lui demande maintenant de faire passer ses propres intérêts avant ceux de la science ou de son pays. La loque ridée qui s'appuie sur lui ne lui inspire plus que du mépris.

Accoudé à la table se trouve Giovanni, son persian à ses côtés.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Maître Giovanni, articule Régis avec difficulté. Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé notre laboratoire.  
\- Mais ce n'est rien, mon petit... quel est ton nom déjà ?  
\- Régis. Chen Régis.  
\- Mon petit Chen Régis.  
Le sourire de l'homme fait froid dans le dos de l'assistant-chercheur. Il détourne les yeux pour ne pas avoir à le regarder, et va chercher la trousse de premier secours pour soigner son grand-père. Il est aigri par les évènements de la soirée, aigri d'avoir perdu désormais toute la confiance qu'il plaçait dans son ancien modèle.

* * *

Giovanni reste toute la journée au laboratoire. Il commente avec fougue le comportement hautement antinational de Fujii et Oshiro, condamnés dans la nuit à perpétuité pour actes de terrorisme. Régis regarde en coin la réaction de son grand-père, et celle du Maître d'Arène. Il sent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, ces deux « terroristes » étaient venus au laboratoire et s'étaient entretenus avec son grand-père dans le plus grand secret. Maintenant qu'ils sont sous les verrous, que va-t-il arriver au professeur ?  
La réponse est donnée par le journal du soir, annonçant le départ à la retraite de Chen Sammy au profit de son petit-fils Chen Régis. Manipulation médiatique, bien évidemment.

En silence, le premier pleure sur la table tandis que le second reste pensif. Directeur de recherches, voilà qui ne sonne pas trop mal.  
\- Ah, Monsieur Chen, sourit Giovanni en flattant l'épaule du nouveau retraité, comme vous en avez de la chance ! Vous allez enfin pouvoir vous reposer ! Toutes ces années de bons et loyaux services à la nation. Vous devez être fier !  
\- Maître Giovanni ? interroge Régis.  
\- Oui, _Professeur_ Chen ? répond Giovanni, insistant bien sur le mot « Professeur ».  
\- Je vais avoir besoin de certains budgets pour certains projets de recherche...  
\- Ah, ne vous en faites pas, _professeur_! J'ai quelques idées en tête que j'aimerais vous voir mener à bien. Comme par exemple...

Le criminel se penche vers l'avant pour murmurer à l'oreille de Régis.  
\- ...comme par exemple, surveiller votre grand-père. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il a pactisé avec ces terroristes, Fujii et Oshiro. Si vous avez la moindre information, nous vous serions infiniment reconnaissants de la partager.  
\- Reconnaissants jusqu'à quel point ?  
L'homme basané hausse un sourcil et sourit de plaisir.  
\- Nous pourrions vous aider à redorer le blason de votre centre de recherches...  
\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Avec soulagement, Régis regarde Giovanni prendre son congé. Lorsque le bruit des pales de l'hélicoptère s'est éloigné, il regarde son grand-père et lui dit, en ancien langage :  
\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune fierté. Toutes ces années de luttes, pour me demander de remuer la queue comme un gentil chien ? Et de lui lécher la main ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame en ce moment, ni ce que Fujii et Oshiro ont pu faire pour mériter ce châtiment, mais toi, tu vaux encore moins qu'eux.

* * *

Dans son hélicoptère, caressant la tête de son persian, Giovanni exhibe toutes ses dents.  
\- Toutes les lignes ont-elles bien été mises sur écoute ?  
\- Toutes, boss. Sans la moindre exception.  
\- Et les micros ?  
\- Placés eux aussi un peu partout sur la propriété.  
\- Parfait, parfait !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, boss ?

Le chef abat son poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.  
\- Triple buse ! Tu n'as donc rien suivi ?  
\- Mais chef...  
\- Silence ! Mewtwo n'est plus sur place, mais aucun cadavre n'a été retrouvé ! Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : la bête est entre les mains des associés du professeur. Nous allons devoir le surveiller de près, ainsi que ses amis. Il faudra sans doute acheter le petit-fils.  
\- Le poste de son grand-père, ce n'est pas assez ?

Giovanni fulmine.  
\- Sombre crétin ! Régis était de toutes façons l'héritier direct du professeur, nous n'avons fait qu'accélérer les choses ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est avec ça et quelques arrangements pour sa carrière que nous allons lui faire oublier ses racines ?  
Le sbire tremble sans répondre.  
\- Notre but n'est pas seulement d'humilier le vieux Chen. Mewtwo est toujours en liberté, et tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé le cadavre de cette Cerise, je ne connaîtrai pas le repos.

* * *

Pleurnichant dans son laboratoire, Chen le Vieux passe en revue toutes ses erreurs. Oui, s'il avait accepté de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire de disparition... s'il avait décidé d'abandonner Fujii... s'il ne s'était pas accroché à Agatha... s'il s'était plus investi dans ce dossier M2... s'il avait accepté les propositions de travail un peu louches qui lui avaient été faites... à présent où serait-il ? Il dirigerait le plus grand laboratoire de la Team Rocket. Il travaillerait sur Mewtwo qu'il aurait aidé à capturer. Il aurait tous les fonds dont il a toujours rêvé pour parachever son pokédex. Il aurait sans doute accès aux meilleurs banques de données internationales. Son rêve serait à présent réalité.

Que ne s'est-il rendu compte de cela bien plus tôt ! Que de peines auraient été épargnées ! Quelle célébrité serait la sienne !  
Et maintenant ? Maintenant son petit-fils a pris sa place sans cérémonie. Il a perdu sa blouse, il a perdu son titre, il a perdu son rang. Il n'a plus rien désormais que ses yeux pour pleurer.  
Il a pris sa décision. Dès demain, il va vendre ses services à Giovanni. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre, il va devoir mettre les bouchées doubles s'il veut mener à bien son projet.

* * *

_Kami – Mewtwo – il ne sait plus qui il est. Cela importe peu. La tristesse et le remord qui le rongent sont insupportables. Il regarde à ses pieds le cadavre de Cerise. Il comprend soudain la vanité de son comportement et la vacuité de ses actes. Ses mains ne sont capables que de détruire. Il n'a rien su faire d'autre de sa vie. Les humains qui auraient dû le guider l'ont lâchement abandonné ou trahi, et la seule qui a su vaguement toucher à sa peine, il vient de l'assassiner._

_Doucement, il pleure toutes les larmes qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de verser pour sa sœur Aï. Sa seule et unique amie, perdue par la faute des humains. Ces horribles humains, qui ont jugé plus prudent de l'endormir et de tout lui faire oublier que de faire face à leurs responsabilités. Ces petites choses faibles qui se croient fortes. Ces êtres qui n'ont pas su sauver Aï. Ces bourreaux qui ne l'ont jamais aimé comme un fils mais toujours, toujours, comme une propriété._

_Il grince des dents. Il hait les humains d'une haine nouvelle, parce que c'est une haine lucide et consciente d'elle-même. Il ramasse doucement le corps sans vie et rassemble les membres flasques. Dans le giron de la défunte, il dépose les noigrumes contentant ses pokémons._

_Il n'abandonnera pas. Pas maintenant. Sa quête ne fait que commencer. Il vient à peine de se souvenir qu'il a une sœur, qu'il y avait un temps où il était heureux, puis un temps où il fut malheureux, avant cette haine qui le brûle comme une fièvre. Il y a un but à sa haine. Sa tête est claire désormais. Il sait quoi faire et où aller. Il ne tournera plus vainement en rond._

_D'un regard, il abat les ruines du laboratoire et les réduit en poussière, ne laissant pas pierre sur pierre. Il sait quoi faire. Il sait où aller. Il ne sait peut-être pas qui il est, mais il sait d'où il vient et où il va._  
_Il le doit à la mémoire de Cerise._

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Free of me de Joshua Radin.


	2. Le monde du scatman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fous zhâllez dès zà préésent fous reetroufer face à un peûtit prôplème. C'est le prôplème de l'haccent halsacien t'hun tes pêrssonnâges. Ponne chaance, het fife l'Halsce.  
> (C'était un hommage à une région de France où j'ai passé de super chouettes vacances. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à lire, mais transcrire cet accent est mon choix d'auteur.)

  _24 septembre 514, Sicile_

* * *

Messine est une charmante ville portuaire située dans le nord-est de la Sicile et le lieu de vie d'un terrible monstre aquatique dénommé Charybde. Scylla, l'autre monstre, habite sur un rocher à la pointe de la Calabre, juste en face. La pêche à l'esturgeon ( _pesce spada_ , comme l'appellent les locaux) s'y pratique avec des coutumes uniquement locales. En effet, le chef du bateau marque l'ouïe de sa prise avec ses ongles et se réserve un morceau du ventre. Ainsi tous les esturgeons pêchés dans le détroit sont reconnaissables sur tous les marchés.  
Son port en demi-lune lui a valu le nom ancien de « Zancle » (faucille), et on peut toujours y admirer un pilier surmonté de la Madone à la Lettre protégeant la cité. À la base de ce pilier s'étale en lettres d'or l'inscription « je vous bénis vous et votre ville » dans une langue ancienne que les locaux ont conservée avec orgueil, fierté et un brin de régionalisme.

La place de la cathédrale, avec sa fameuse fontaine, son clocher immense contenant la plus grande horloge astronomique du monde, ses mosaïques, ses peintures, est un lieu magnifique et hautement touristique.  
Une sculpture au bord de la mer montre un humain dont l'arme a disparu, ayant terrassé Charybde et Scylla. Le nom de l'humain a été perdu, de même que la légende expliquant comment apaiser les deux monstres. Les pêcheurs donc se montrent prudents, guettant les tourbillons de Charybde d'un côté et les gueules affamées de Scylla de l'autre. Les attaques sont peut-être rares, mais le risque est bien réel.  
Penchée à la rambarde d'une des navettes qui font la liaison avec le continent, une grosse jeune fille à la figure rougeaude pousse un soufflement d'admiration.  
\- Iooooh ! T'as fû ? Hon tîrait l'Hâlsace afec les Vôsges et la Fhôret Noire !

Elle s'adresse à son capsumon tout en pointant du doigt Sicile et Calabre de part et d'autre du détroit.  
\- Hafec ça si hon se sent pas cômme à la mhaisson !  
Le félin de glace et de roche feule d'approbation. Ce lynxalanche, dernier stade d'évolution du lynx de glace qu'on trouve dans le Nord de l'Europe, a pour prénom Schprittz. Il frotte sa tête contre la jupe rouge à bord noire que porte sa dresseuse par-dessus des chaussettes blanches ajourées retenues par un ruban. Les chaussures vernissées luisent sous l'éclatant soleil de la Méditerranée et le vent joue dans l'ample ruban noir cousu à l'arrière de sa faluche d'étudiante.  
\- Tis-tonc, tu croâs qu'on fâ mâncher beaûcoup de pââtes ?  
\- Mraw, répond Schprittz en remuant le moignon qui lui sert de queue.

Il a chaud, mais pas autant que dans la ville où son humaine a pour habitude d'étudier. C'est étrange, ces vacances improvisées à cette époque de l'année. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Un petit rafraîchissement après l'été caniculaire qu'ils viennent de traverser, c'est vraiment agréable.  
La grosse jeune fille dénoue la collerette qui ordinairement couvre le haut de sa poitrine et laisse paraître une partie du contenu de son corsage.  
\- Bon Thieu c'hest quand même plus hâcréaple quand y'a un peuh de fent ! Fait quand même moîns chaud qu'hà Strâspoûrg !  
La navette atteint rapidement la côte de la Sicile, et la grosse Alsacienne saisit d'une poigne d'homme l'énorme sac de cuir qui contient ses affaires.  
\- Hopplà !

Elle descend de la passerelle au milieu des regards mi-médusés mi-amusés des autres passagers. Sa jupe rouge avec tablier noir brodé de fleurs et son corsage blanc à corset noir, brodé lui aussi, contrastent avec les tabliers blancs et les imprimés plus ternes du costume local. Son bonnet surtout, avec son gros ruban noir, attire les regards.

* * *

\- Hâ te foîlà !  
Le jeune homme, portant une pancarte annonçant « Berthe Nuss », est un peu surprit par l'accent germanique de l'étudiante qui vient de débarquer.  
\- Che suis Perthe.  
\- Marco. Enchanté.  
\- Henchantée haussi. This tonc y'a fâchement de fent îci !  
\- Il y a... quoi ?

Il ouvre de grands yeux, pas sûr d'avoir compris.  
\- Thu ffent ! Teuh l'hair !  
\- Je... je comprends rien.  
\- Phon Thieu k'hest-ce qheu les chens sont pouchés tâns le Sûd ! Hon se croârait tans le Sûndgau.  
\- Les gens sont... quoi ?  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
\- Ioh dû...

Schprittz renifle avec insistance le bas du pantalon noir de l'étudiant.  
\- Bhon, tû me môntre hoù elle est l'hûnifersité ?  
\- La... ah, l'università ! Si, on va prendre le bus. Sauf si tu as un capsumon sur lequel tu peux monter ? Tu sais monter ?  
\- Pien sûhr que che sais mônter ! Che sais têscentre haussi !  
Elle plisse des yeux. Marco n'y comprend rien.  
\- Tu sais... oh, tant pis. Madonna ! Montre-moi simplement tes capsumons.  
\- Tu feux dééchà te pattre ?

Elle ouvre de grands yeux ébahis.  
\- Et puis tu saîs, mon nom c'est phas Mâdonna, c'est Perthe !  
Marco s'arrache les cheveux.

* * *

Après quelques minutes d'incompréhension totale et de gesticulations, Marco finit par demander à Berthe d'écrire tout ce qu'elle veut dire.  
\- Quoi, t'has têllement la méémoire d'un poîsson roûche que tu tois tout théécrire ?  
Il secoue la tête et lui tend le carnet et le stylo. Elle griffonne sa phrase et le lui rend en soupirant.  
\- Che suis hêncore tômpée sur le phéénomène, moi...  
Enfin, à bout de patience, Marco exhibe son certificat d'équitation toutes-montures.  
\- Ah çaaa ! Hoplà, moi chen hai thonc hun haûssi !

Elle fouille dans la bourse brodée qu'elle a à la ceinture, et en tire le carton rose orné de sa photographie.  
\- Tu fois ? Moi haussi che peux faire du cheeval sûr les câpsumons !  
\- Donc, tu sais monter, soupire Marco.  
Il est soulagé. Quinze minutes pour en arriver là. S'il lui en faut autant pour parvenir à savoir si elle a un capsumon sur lequel se déplacer, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.  
\- Pien sûr que che sais mônter ! Y'a des zhêscalier chez nous haûssi !  
Elle est bête. Elle est stupide. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il accepte de participer à ce programme d'échange interculturel ? Heureusement, il pourra choisir la ville dans laquelle il suivra son deuxième semestre pour l'année en cours. Et ça ne sera certainement pas celle d'où Berthe est originaire.

Excédé et au bord de l'apoplexie, Marco saisit Berthe par le poignet, qu'elle a large et potelé, et la traîne jusque sur la plage.  
\- Eh thoûcement ! On traîte pâs les theûmoizelles cômme ça !  
Elle a saisit son sac et le suit dans le vacarme de ses souliers vernis, alors que le félin de roche et de glace lui emboîte le pas en bondissant. Il regarde droit devant lui et ne la lâche qu'arrivé au bord de l'eau. Il exhibe alors ses capsumons. Il y a un tentacruel, scarifié par une attaque de Scylla. Un chancephin, l'évolution intermédiaire d'un dauphin typé eau-psy qui est capable de léviter sur terre et est orné de joyaux. Un torterra, variété méditerranéenne, portant non pas des arbres à feuilles caduques mais un figuier de barbarie et une paire de palmiers.  
\- Ça être capsumons de moi. Toi montrer capsumons de toi.

Il la regarde pencher la tête en fermant les yeux à demi. Madonna, qu'elle a l'air bête avec ses lourdes paupières !  
\- Toi hêtre un schnôck, répond-elle placidement en haussant les épaules.  
Il grince des dents et se cogne la tête contre la tête de son torterra.  
\- T'en faîs pas. Che suis donc pâs pête ! Che fais te môntrer mes câpsumons, si ça peut te faîre plaîssir.

Elle fouille dans les replis du bas de son corsage, entre deux bourrelets, et sort quelques capsules. Elle présente Schprittz le lynx, tout d'abord, celui de ses capsumons qu'elle a reçu pour son entrée au collège et qui a atteint son dernier stade d'évolution. Karamell, femelle cigogne à son deuxième stade dévolution (bekiclak), grand échassier de la taille d'un homme avec le bec et les pattes rouges, le plumage blanc, les rémiges noires, et la bonne idée de dégager des odeurs aphrodisiaques. Schnèck, femelle darou de la taille d'un gros cheval, qui l'accompagne depuis sa plus tendre enfance et en est à son troisième stade d'évolution (dabroum). Elle porte une fourrure douce et dorée avec des reflets bleus. Sa tête lourde est encadrée de long favoris et surmontée de cornes droites au bout crochu. Sa peau flasque retombe sur ses flancs et ses membres, donnant l'étrange illusion que ses pattes sont télescopiques à chaque fois qu'elle remue – et elle remue beaucoup, jusqu'à se décider pour une position debout, ses longues pattes étirées laissant voir des mains aux doigts crochus et aux articulations recouvertes de callosités, et sa peau tournant autour de ses cuisses comme une jupe molle. Puis Berthe hésite à montrer le dernier de ses capsumons, pour finalement le remballer.

\- Foilà foilà. C'est mes câpsumons hà moi. J'hai heencore un shâpin, mais il hest rêsté hà la maîson.  
\- Bien. Et est-ce que tu peux monter ton... ta... chose, là ?  
Il désigne Schnèck avec humeur.  
\- Mônter Schnèck ?  
Elle écarquille des yeux remplis d'effrois.  
\- Mais ça fâ pas dans ta têête ! Che suis pas hune hôpsédée !  
Marco soupire. Il rappelle le tentacruel et le chancephin puis escalade le torterra.  
\- Monter un capsumon. Comme ça, dit-il lentement en articulant bien.  
\- Ah tu feûx dire, grîmper theessus ! Faîre du cheefal ! Fallait le tîre !  
Elle secoue la tête en rappelant ses capsumons et escalade le dos de la dabroum.  
\- T'es fraîment hun fou, toi...

* * *

Plus à l'Ouest, toujours sur l'île de la Sicile, se trouve une ville nommée Palerme. Dans cette ville vit Rosa, agent de police venant tout juste d'être catapultée inspectrice. Elle a la trentaine bien sonnée, de longs cheveux noirs épais, et la peau brune des maures. Ses grands yeux noirs et sa grâce font écho à la grâce et à la noirceur de ses capsumons : un magirève, une démolosse, une héledelle, un seviper. Elle n'est pas la plus douée de son unité, mais elle est celle qui a le plus de charisme, d'où sa promotion. Ses collègues dans son dos prétendent qu'elle a fait plus qu'avoir du charisme... Ce n'est pas faux. Mais est-ce de sa faute si elle partage les penchants de la directrice de l'unité ? Est-ce de sa faute si, à force de la retrouver tous les dimanches dans le même club de combat de capsumons, elles ont fini par nouer des liens intimes ? Est-ce de sa faute si elles sont tombées amoureuses ?

Rosa sourit à son miroir, regardant par-dessus son épaule son amante et patronne grimacer en mettant ses lentilles de contact. Même lorsqu'elle grimace, elle est belle, un peu forte, mais néanmoins musclée, un peu plus grande qu'elle, les cheveux teints au henné.  
\- Si les derniers indices concordent, on va pouvoir coincer le faussaire, annonce-t-elle en se rajoutant une deuxième couche de mascara.  
Sa patronne cligne des yeux et renifle un peu.  
\- Le problème est que si la famille Capone s'en mêle, on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose...  
\- On aura au moins fait notre boulot. Après, la justice, c'est plus de notre ressort.  
\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, lui reproche Loredana en dégainant son maquillage waterproof spécial lentilles. C'est pas toi qui fais tampon entre cette bande de sauvages et les connards qu'on est chargés de mettre sous les verrous.

Rosa hausse les épaules.  
\- Pour moi, tant que le coupable est attrapé...  
Loredana soupire.  
\- C'est bien ça le problème avec toi. Tu te concentres trop sur ton travail, et pas assez sur les implications, sur ce qui se passe autour.  
Rosa sourit et l'embrasse.  
\- J'en profite tant que t'as pas mis ton rouge à lèvres !  
Elles se sourient. Elles sont heureuses, bien à l'abri dans leur appartement.

* * *

Une fois arrivées au poste, les ennuis commencent. Ce sont les regards lourds des collègues, les grincements de dents, les insultes à-demi déguisées. Un vieux secrétaire les regarde en plissant les yeux, puis il fait un geste en direction du crucifix suspendu dans la pièce et secoue la tête, grommelant entre ses dents que si un homme ne doit pas coucher avec un autre homme comme il coucherait avec une femme, c'est valable aussi pour les femmes qui couchent avec une autre femme comme si c'étaient des hommes. Excédée, Loredana se retourne.  
\- Nous sommes COLOCATAIRES, Madonna ! COLOCATAIRES ! Et nous allons toutes les deux à l'église tous les dimanches !  
\- Vous pourriez vous en dispenser, susurre le secrétaire.  
Loredana n'ose pas le renvoyer, ou lui donner un blâme. Elle sait que la justice de son île ne la soutiendra pas. Sans un regard, elle abandonne Rosa à son nouveau bureau et s'enferme dans le sien pour pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle s'est enfin calmée, elle fait le tri dans le courrier du jour et les rapports qui s'entassent sur son bureau. Pour avoir un peu de compagnie, elle fait sortir son grahyéna de sa capsule, ainsi que son noarfang. Un agent ouvre la porte sans frapper et précipitamment lui met quelques clichés sur son bureau.  
\- C'est ici, patronne. On a trouvé la planque du faussaire. Comme on peut le voir sur ces clichés, il a chez lui uniquement des œuvres d'art dont on a retrouvé les faux. Certains tableaux sont présents en plusieurs exemplaires. Et ici, on peut le voir travailler à copier un Van Gogh.  
\- C'est du beau travail. Prenez tous vos agents et coincez-le. Je veux une unité souterraine sur le coup, la zone est truffée de galeries qui ne sont pas cartographiées. Et une unité aérienne.  
\- Patronne, on a pas tous ces moyens-là...  
\- Et bien, débrouillez-vous ! rétorque-t-elle avec humeur. Faites de votre mieux, utilisez tous vos capsumons, mais coincez-le moi !  
\- Mais enfin, il vous a rien fait !

Elle le fusille du regard, puis penche la tête de côté. Elle note dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui faudra surveiller cette personne. Lui aussi, il pourrait faire partie de la mafia.  
\- C'est vrai, dit-elle d'un ton radouci, il ne m'a rien fait. Mais moi, je dois faire mon travail, et mon travail, c'est de l'attraper.  
\- Oui chef !

Il sort. Elle soupire et se laisse retomber sur sa chaise. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé lorsqu'elle s'était inscrite à l'école de police.  
En attendant les nouvelles des troupes envoyées sur place, elle continue de feuilleter les dossiers afin de les répartir aux inspecteurs et aux agents les plus compétents. Vols à main armée, plaintes contre les maffioso qui rackettent la populace... la routine habituelle, quoi.  
Soudain, quelque chose de nouveau et d'étrange attire son regard. Avec des gestes méthodiques, elle épluche le dossier. Un cadavre a été retrouvé dans le Lago di Piana degli Albanesi, un lac à quelques kilomètres au sud de la ville. L'autopsie est en cours, car les blessures qu'il présente sont tout bonnement étonnantes. La peau à l'entrée des blessures présente des brûlures, mais pas l'intérieur des plaies. Le légiste qui a examiné le corps avant de l'emporter pour l'autopsie suggère que ce sont des traces de griffes ou autre appendice pointu appartenant à un capsumon de feu ou d'acier, ou bien une arme perforante, mais il émet de fortes réserves, car il n'a jamais vu ce genre de blessures auparavant. Une autre de ses hypothèses est que c'est une attaque de capsumon qui n'a pas encore été répertoriée à ce jour. Il demande à Loredana des crédits pour consulter les banques de données japonaises sur le sujet, car ce sont les plus complètes à ce jour. La femme secoue la tête. Sans doute les Japonais sont très savants en la matière, mais les capsumons européens ont très-certainement des façons d'attaquer que ne possèdent pas ceux de l'Asie, et inversement. Elle rédige patiemment et avec diplomatie le message de refus qu'elle confie à son spectrum, pour qu'il l'apporte à la morgue.

Puis elle décroche son téléphone.

* * *

Rosa est toute surprise de se faire appeler par Loredana alors qu'elle vient d'arriver depuis une heure à peine. Mais après que sa patronne lui ait annoncé les détails de l'enquête qu'elle va être chargé de chapeauter, son point de vue change du tout au tout. C'est une énigme d'envergure ! Pourvu que le légiste puisse tirer quelque chose du cadavre boursouflé qu'ils ont tiré de l'eau !  
Bondissant sur le dos de sa héledelle, Rosa se précipite sur place, afin de recueillir les premières impressions des techniciens de la section scientifique.  
En chemin, elle ne cache pas sa joie.  
\- Tu te rends compte, Laflèche ? Ma première enquête ! _Notre_ première enquête !  
\- Piou piou ! répond l'intéressée.  
\- Oh, que j'ai hâte d'arriver !

L'oiseau s'incline sur le côté et plonge en faisant des cercles. Bien dressée, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas survoler la zone entourée de banderoles jaunes, et encore moins se poser dessus. Un dernier tour pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, et elle atterrit gentiment à côté des voitures bleu clair barrées d'un « POLICE » blanc sur le côté et ornées de triangles de même couleur sur le dessus.  
\- La zone est interdite ! Veuillez repartir ! lui annonce un agent en uniforme en s'approchant à grandes enjambées.  
\- Inspectrice Rosa Silvola, annonce-t-elle en exhibant sa plaque toute neuve.  
Il s'écarte.  
\- Nous venons juste d'être prévenus de votre arrivée par capsumon interposé. Voici le topo.

Ils passent les barrières de sécurité.  
\- Le corps a été retrouvé ici, contre la rive, parmi les herbes hautes. D'après le légiste, ça faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était dans la flotte. On est en train de ratisser toutes les rives, mais y'a pas grand-chose à voir...  
\- Des indices ?  
\- On a ramassé pas mal de trucs dans les environs, beaucoup de déchets.  
\- Gardez-les tous, et faites le tri. Le moindre d'entre eux pourrait avoir un lien avec l'affaire.  
\- Pour le moment, nous ratissons le secteur dans les trente mètres autour des rives...  
Rosa reste pensive un instant.  
\- Dès que possible, agrandissez le secteur. On ne sait pas ce qui a causé la mort, les indices pourraient se trouver au-delà de la barrière des trente mètres. Et demandez aux plongeurs de passer le lac en revue.  
\- C'est qu'on manque d'hommes...

Elle soupire. Toujours le même problème.  
Elle regarde les agents s'affairer avec toute la vitesse que leur sang sicilien leur confère – c'est-à-dire, pas très vite. Elle secoue la tête. Elle sait que c'est perdu d'avance, mais tant qu'elle fait son travail avec sérieux et sans se laisser corrompre, elle s'estimera satisfaite. De toute façon, elle ne peut rien faire d'autre.  
\- Bon, trouvez-moi les associations écolos du coin, et faites-les ramasser. Avec des gants, pour ne pas effacer les empreintes.  
\- On a pas assez de gants pour nos propres hommes...

Elle soupire. Effectivement, la moitié d'entre eux travaille à mains nues. Les tenues en tissu non-tissé que les techniciens portent, ne sont pas neuves. Seuls deux ou trois ont la charlotte qui empêche les cheveux de contaminer les indices, et aucun n'a de masque. Certains, par mesure de précaution, respirent dans un mouchoir, et le posent par terre à côté des « indices » pour se libérer les mains lorsqu'ils en ont besoin. Des larmes de frustration lui montent aux yeux. Elle les ravale. Dire que la police n'a pas assez de gants pour ses techniciens, et que dans les supermarchés, ils en ont à la pelle pour que les gens ne touchent pas les fruits et légumes...

\- Et bien, qu'ils ramènent leurs propres gants ! Ce sont des écolos, ils en ont certainement.  
\- D'accord, chef.  
\- Et pour l'identité de la victime ?  
\- On a rien pour le moment, chef. Ses poches étaient vides.  
Elle fait quelques autres vérifications, puis retourne vers sa monture. Aucune empreinte sur les rives qui indiquerait la présence incongrue d'un capsumon qui aurait pu attaquer la victime. Une grimace déforme son visage alors qu'elle enfourche l'hirondelle géante. Le cadavre a très bien pu être balancé dans le lac depuis les airs. Sans le rapport du légiste, il ne lui sert à rien de mouliner de la sorte. Autant retourner au poste.

* * *

\- Maman !  
La femme sèche hurle ainsi depuis cinq bonnes minutes.  
\- À table !  
Mais toujours, la vieille ne se montre pas. Elle reste, têtue, installée sur son banc, à l'intérieur de la maison de briques blanches. Elle contemple pensivement le tableau qui est accroché sur le mur d'en face. C'est une copie des _Tournesols_ de Van Gogh. Elle sait à présent que c'est une copie. Elle y avait pourtant mis le prix...

Elle secoue la tête en soupirant. Ça ne sert à rien de s'exciter comme ça. Le repas ne va pas s'envoler. Mais son argent, parti lorsqu'elle a payé le tableau, ne reviendra pas. Il fut un temps, elle se serait contentée de travailler un peu, et le problème du budget aurait été résolu. À présent, elle doit attendre que son fils lui envoie une partie de son maigre salaire. Du moins, il prétend n'avoir qu'un maigre salaire. Elle sait très bien dans quoi il gaspille les billets précieux qu'il est censé confier à sa mère bien-aimée.  
S'appuyant sur sa cane, elle se lève péniblement et resserre son châle autour de ses épaules. Sa famille, sa belle famille, sa grande famille, continue de lui permettre de vivre. Elle n'a aucune crainte là-dessus. Mais elle est grande, cette famille. Et elle n'en est que la capricieuse gamine qui a voulu faire fortune dans le commerce en s'installant en Asie. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Ce en quoi elle avait placé tout son capital, et tous ses espoirs... Elle secoue la tête. Elle a légué ses espoirs à son fils. À lui maintenant de faire en sorte que ça marche, aussi incongru que soit le projet.

Elle sourit en sortant de sa petite maison. Elle avance lentement. Oh, ce n'est pas la maison dont elle rêvait, mais ça lui suffit. Du moment que son fils ne manque de rien, elle ne se plaindra jamais de sa propre condition.  
\- Maman ! À table !  
\- Je suis là, ma petite. Je suis là.  
Laborieusement, la vieille s'installe sur la chaise de bois bancale. La table n'est pas beaucoup plus stable.  
Le plat de lasagnes, sorti du four depuis vingt bonnes minutes, n'est plus que tiède. Ça ne la dérange pas. Le caviar lui manque un peu, mais il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. Elle est plus tranquille ici. Le commerce, c'était bien quand elle était jeune. Maintenant, elle est à la retraite. Aussi longtemps que son fils peut lui rapporter suffisamment d'argent pour vivre, et pour de temps en temps s'offrir un petit extra, elle ne va pas se plaindre. Sauf pour la toile peut-être. Mais c'était aussi à elle de réfléchir et d'être plus attentive. Au prix auquel l'intermédiaire l'avait proposée, cette croûte ne pouvait être qu'une fausse.

Lèvres pincées, la fille sert une portion de lasagnes à sa mère. Il y a une délicieuse bolognaise dedans, bien agrémentée de basilic, mais aussi des petits pois, et des carottes patiemment découpées en petits dés. Une particularité culinaire que la vieille dame a rapportée d'Asie.  
\- Ma'ame Capone ! Ma'ame Capone !  
Courant dans le sentier, entre deux lignes de lavande, le garçon messager lui fait des grands signes. Il s'arrête, essoufflé, et la fille de la maison lui propose une assiette et un verre de liqueur, qu'il accepte avec joie.  
\- Ma'ame Capone, j'ai une lettre de votre fils !  
La vieille dame sourit.  
\- Merci mon petit. Ah, je suis ravie d'avoir enfin des nouvelles.

Elle lit le message, lentement, pour elle-même tout d'abord, puis elle le passe à sa fille.  
\- Tiens, je ne vois plus rien. Mais je reconnais son écriture.  
La fille secoue la tête, persuadée que sa mère est à moitié aveugle. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas.  
\- Voilà ce que ça raconte, Maman. « Ma chère petite Maman,  
« Je tremble d'excitation à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau la fiancée que tu m'as choisie. Elle vient toujours ponctuellement à nos rendez-vous, depuis la première fois où tu nous as présentés. Néanmoins, j'ai quelques doutes sur sa probité. Je l'ai vue dernièrement en compagnie d'un autre homme. Peut-être est-ce un frère ou un cousin, mais je préfère m'assurer par moi-même qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rival.  
« Concernant ton commerce, je dois t'avouer que j'ai dernièrement eu quelques frais obligatoires, notamment concernant l'entretien de ma fiancée. Celle-ci devient de plus en plus difficile à courtiser. Je t'écrirai dans une prochaine lettre au sujet de le conversation que nous allons avoir prochainement, pour que tu puisses me conseiller.  
« À cause donc de ces frais que ma fiancée m'occasionne, je suis contraint de diminuer la part que je t'envoie ce mois-ci. Sois assurée, ma chère Maman, que si je parviens à convaincre ma fiancée de m'épouser, je te couvrirai d'or et de bijoux, en remerciement de tes précieux conseils et de ton choix avisé.  
« Je t'embrasse très fort, et ma petite sœur aussi. »

La vieille hoche la tête lentement. Sa fille ne lui a rien caché.  
\- Tant mieux pour lui, murmure-t-elle. Tant mieux pour lui. Espérons qu'il nous fasse un jour des petits-enfants. J'aimerais en voir avant que vienne ma fin.  
\- Quoi, des bâtards de mon frère ? Quelle horreur !  
Elle regarde sa grimaçante fille, âgée de trente-sept ans. Elle est bien plus jeune que son fils, mais n'en a pas du tout l'air. La vieille dame ne pensait pas pouvoir encore tomber enceinte à l'âge où elle l'a eue. Tant mieux, sans doute. Elle n'est pas seule dans sa vieillesse. Elle a sa fille. Et ses capsumons. Non, pas des capsumons. Des pokémons.

* * *

Berthe ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés et surpris sur la ville qu'ils sont en train de traverser. De magnifiques villas s'enchaînent avec des sortes de bidonvilles. Les gens manœuvrent sauvagement sur la route, sans aucun respect ni aucune considération pour les autres personnes alentours. Un rhinocorne fonce droit devant lui, aiguillonné par son cavalier, et c'est Berthe qui doit écarter la pauvre Schnèck pour éviter de se faire piétiner.  
\- Chaûffard ! Câfalier du thimanche !

Berthe fulmine et elle est prête à en venir aux mains, mais l'intéressé est déjà loin.  
\- C'est pas Thieu pôssiple... soupire-t-elle.  
\- Fais attention où tu vas, lui conseille Marco d'un air supérieur. Si tu avais fait plus attention...  
\- C'hétait pas hâ moî de faîre hattention ! Il hétait dû maûfais côté teuh la roûte !  
\- ...tu n'aurais pas eu à sauter de côté comme tu l'as fait, enchaîne Marco sans prêter oreille à Berthe.  
\- Maîs th'as pâs fû ce qu'hil ha faît ?  
\- On ne devrait jamais laisser une femme diriger un capsumon. Bon, j'ai pas pour habitude de faire ça...

Il a un instant d'hésitation.  
\- Allez viens, monte sur Hugo avec moi.  
\- Che mônte pas afec les chens que che cônnais pas !  
\- Avec les chiens ?  
\- Maîs nôn, pas les chiens, les chens ! Les peersonnes ! Les zhûmains !  
\- Des champs ?  
\- Pas tes châmps, tes chens !  
Berthe secoue la tête devant un Marco impassible qui tente à tout prix de la faire parler « normalement ».  
\- Pon, on fa pâs hy pâsser la nuit ! Hon côntinue ?

Elle le regarde grimacer sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pense. Elle est fière de ses origines. Si elle fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici et de s'adapter aux coutumes locales, elle ne voit pas pourquoi il ne ferait pas l'effort de l'accepter telle qu'elle est. Elle a bien appris à parler l'européen, alors qu'au quotidien, c'est l'alsacien qu'elle pratique. Elle hausse les épaules.  
La mer est belle, sous le soleil méditerranéen. Rien à voir avec le Rhin, ou les lacs vosgiens. Même l'air semble différent. Sans doute à cause de l'odeur de détritus qui lui agresse les narines à chaque coin de rue. Elle fronce le nez devant ces piles de déchets qu'un ou deux capsumons fouillent à la recherche de leur pitance. Elle y voit même de ces créatures mauves et gélatineuses qui sont capables d'ingurgiter n'importe quoi et rejettent ensuite des substances toxiques qui se dissolvent rapidement dans l'eau et s'infiltrent partout. Elle a jeté un œil à la carte géologique de la région, et elle sait que les failles et les fissures sont légion. Si toute l'île se comporte de la sorte, il ne faut pas s'étonner si les gens tombent malades en buvant l'eau de source.

Enfin l'université. Un énorme bâtiment de style typiquement méditerranéen, avec des tas de piliers, une façade qui a dû être blanche lors de la construction, et des jardins. Elle penche le buste en avant et de côté, changeant son centre d'équilibre et dirigeant Schnèck dans la direction voulue, à la suite de Marco.  
\- On va d'abord dire bonjour à la prof, après on t'installe.  
\- Iah-iah, pâs de prôplème. Hopplà geiss.  
\- Hopplà... quoi ?  
\- Hopplà geiss. Ça feût thire « saûte la chêfre ».

Elle sourit devant la mine déconfite de Marco. S'il ne sait pas faire la différence entre une insulte et une expression familière, elle va pouvoir soit s'amuser à ses dépends, soit... mais elle saura bien dissiper le quiproquo. Elle n'a pas eu son Baccalauréat avec mention Très Bien pour rien. Elle a peut-être l'air stupide, c'est peut-être une campagnarde, elle ne comprend peut-être rien à la biologie ou à l'élevage des capsumons, mais dans son domaine, les sciences de la Terre, elle était majore de promo l'année passée. Elle espère que cette deuxième année de licence la verra encore une fois remporter la première place haut la main. Et elle croise les doigts en espérant que l'université locale ne demande pas à ses élèves d'avoir des compétences qu'elle n'a jamais acquises. Comme la chimie, par exemple... Elle est une vraie quiche en chimie.

* * *

Ils contournent le bâtiment principal pour passer par l'entrée de service. Marco ne veut surtout pas que les professeurs aux noms célèbres qui discutent sur le perron le voient en compagnie de cette... paysanne. Pas lui. Il est trop bien né pour traîner avec cette racaille. Si son oncle n'avait pas insisté auprès de sa mère, cette dernière ne l'aurait jamais envoyé à l'université. Sa famille dirige un grand groupe commercial. Son avenir est assuré. Il n'a pas besoin d'un diplôme !

Il rappelle Hugo, et Perte (il décide de la nommer ainsi à cause de son accent) fait disparaître la capsule contenant Schnèck entre deux bourrelets de son ventre. Il pousse une porte et tombe nez-à-nez avec un membre de sa famille. Pour faire bonne figure, il tient dignement la porte à Perte, comme un gentleman, comme s'il l'accompagnait par pure politesse au lieu de devoir s'occuper d'elle et se la traîner comme un boulet.  
Il pilote la jeune grosse Alsacienne dans les couloirs, alors qu'elle pousse des exclamations admiratives. Enfin arrivé devant le bureau de la professeure, il frappe puis s'excuse, plantant Perte et son sac au milieu du couloir.

* * *

Le soleil, en se couchant sur la mer, darde des rayons aux couleurs chaudes qui colorent le ciel sans nuage. Avec un soupire, Berthe se laisse tomber sur son lit, dans sa chambre d'étudiante. Aucune machine à laver nulle part, pas même une laverie automatique. La cité étudiante est vraiment mal conçue. Heureusement, elle a pu trouver un grand baquet en bois et deux-trois autre choses pour faire sa lessive à la main. Elle a les épaules moulues d'avoir trimballé ses bagages en plus d'une pile de boîtes de conserves, provisions pour la semaine achetées au marché du coin. Pas une cuisine dans les environs, pas un capsumon de feu en poche, elle va devoir manger froid.

En soupirant, elle sort sa quatrième capsule et laisse sortir un chiot rouge à gueule énorme et aux crocs acérés. Elle lui jette une peluche qu'elle tire de son sac.  
\- He ben mon peûtit, toûchour haussi fééroce ?  
Pour toute réponse, le chiot secoue la peluche en grognant.  
\- Pour sûûr, ch'ai pâs faît le pôn choix quand che t'ai hâttrapé...  
Elle secoue la tête en s'ouvrant une boîte de raviolis. Vouloir dresser sa propre bête dévorante est sans doute la pire idée de toute sa vie. Ces monstres sont connus sur tout le territoire francophone, de la Méditerranée aux Vosges, pour leurs habitudes anthropophages, depuis bien avant le Cataclysme.  
Il va falloir assumer maintenant...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Welcome to Scatland de John Scatman.


	3. Quelqu'un qui s'en soucie

  _25 septembre 514, Japon_

* * *

Devant l'arène de Numazu, une vieille dracaufeu se pose avec difficulté. Elle replie ses ailes lentement, laissant descendre de son dos le vieillard au nez recouvert d'un pansement. Le temps commence à avoir raison du reptile de feu : en regardant attentivement, on commence à voir le contour des cailloux du chemin à-travers ses pieds. C'est le début de la fin pour Dorie.  
Un geste pénible, et Chen le Vieux rappelle le pokémon. Il se traîne vers l'entrée de l'arène. Il a pris sa décision.  
Il pousse la porte qui grince, comme toute porte d'arène qui se respecte.

Sur le terrain malmené par les combats, un rhinastoc baisse la tête devant un léviator.  
\- En avant ! hurle le dresseur du dragon aquatique. Hydrocanon !  
\- Empal'corne ! répond Giovanni du haut de son balcon.  
« Les dernières passes... » songe Chen le Vieux en regardant les colosses se jeter l'un sur l'autre. L'hydrocanon rate sa cible, le rhinastoc ne frôle même pas les écailles bleues du dragon. Les adversaires se tournent autour.  
\- Charge ! hurle le dresseur du léviator.  
\- Séisme !

L'arène tremble, mais le léviator ne se prend aucun dégât direct. Pourtant, Giovanni, à son balcon, sourit triomphalement. Il y a de quoi ! Toute l'arène a tremblé sur ses fondation et, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas effondrée grâce au génie de son architecte, le faux-plafond de plâtre n'a pas tenu le coup. Une poussière s'abat sur le terrain. Le dresseur qu'il affronte tousse et crache la poussière. Il est aveuglé, de même que le léviator. Il ne parvient pas à donner le moindre ordre, alors qu'une attaque eau bien placée, même un simple tourniquet, lui permettrait de se débarrasser de l'inconvénient.  
C'est le coup de grâce.  
\- Roc-boulet ! hurle Giovanni après avoir pressé un bouton de la console qui se trouve près de lui.

Le système de ventilation débarrasse l'air des particules de plâtre, mais le rhinastoc est prêt bien avant que le léviator puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Le choc est violent entre la roche que projette le rhinocéros blindé bipède et le dragon de mer aux épaisses écailles bleues. Le second est complètement écrasé. La roche est peu à peu absorbée par le sol, comme l'avait été l'eau projetée par l'hydrocanon. Le léviator est immobile et il commence à se dissiper.  
\- Oh non, Léviator !  
Le dresseur se précipite en avant. Promptement il rappelle son pokémon pour stabiliser son état le temps de se rendre au centre de soins le plus proche.

\- Vous avez triché !  
\- Utiliser le terrain à son avantage n'est pas de la triche, mon petit.  
\- Vous avez triché ! Vous avez fait exprès de piéger le plafond de votre arène, et vous utilisez toutes sortes de mécanismes pour vous en sortir à chaque fois !  
\- Reviens lorsque tu seras plus fort. Les faibles ne gagnent jamais, et les forts gagnent toujours.  
\- Je vous aurais battu s'il n'y avait pas toute cette poussière !  
Giovanni fait un geste et deux gardes du corps saisissent le dresseur au léviator pour le jeter dehors.  
\- Suivant ! annonce Giovanni en rappelant le rhinastoc.

* * *

Chen le Vieux a eu beau protester, Giovanni l'a forcé à se battre contre lui. À présent, l'ex-professeur, déconfit, se tient dans le bureau du Maître d'Arène. Il s'est fait écraser en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Non seulement ses pokémons manquent d'entraînement au combat, mais lui-même est un peu rouillé. Il a honte de lui. Le temps où il batifolait avec Célébi dans la forêt en remplissant son cahier de dessins est bien loin à présent.  
\- Alors ? demande Giovanni en lui servant une tasse de thé. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Chen ?  
\- Et bien... (il regarde le fond de la tasse, qu'il serre dans ses deux mains) Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais peut-être pas choisi la bonne voie.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
\- Et bien... la Bête que vous pourchassez est un adversaire terrible, mais aussi un sujet d'étude unique et palpitant.

Giovanni se renverse en arrière, jambes croisées. Il joint le bout de ses doigts, coudes posés sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise de ministre.  
\- Savez-vous en quoi est fait le cuir de ma chaise ? demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.  
\- Je ne vois pas le rapport...  
\- Il est en peau de tauros.  
\- En peau de... ? Mais c'est impossible voyons !  
\- Impossible si la bête est morte, répond Giovanni. Mais si elle est toujours en vie, le cuir demeure.

Lentement, le visage de Chen se décompose. Cette information implique... L'horreur ! C'est beaucoup trop cruel ! Cela veut dire que le tauros duquel provient ce cuir a été écorché vivant, et qu'il est toujours maintenu en vie pour que le cuir ne se dissipe pas ! Pourtant, pas de doute possible. En y regardant plus attentivement, ça ne peut être que du cuir de pokémon.  
L'ex-scientifique frissonne. Dans quoi a-t-il mis les pieds cette fois-ci ? Pas étonnant que Fujii et Agatha ne s'en soient pas sortis. Puis il se félicite d'avoir ordonné à son petit-fils de faire profil bas.  
\- J'ai de nombreux moyens à ma disposition, continue Giovanni. Tous les moyens dont vous pouvez rêver. Votre étude, vous l'aurez, pour peu que j'aie la Bête.

Il se redresse et se penche par-dessus la table.  
\- Par contre, les traîtres...  
Il laisse la phrase en suspens avec un sourire sadique.  
Chen déglutit.  
\- J'ai décidé de m'associer à vous pour plusieurs raisons. La première est que je ne supporte pas l'inactivité. Même si je sais que c'est mieux si mon petit-fils prend la relève de mon laboratoire, j'ai besoin de continuer à travailler. Ensuite, la Bête est toujours en liberté. Il faut protéger les humains de cette créature meurtrière. Pour finir, étudier la Bête nous donnerait de précieux renseignements sur...

Il glisse un regard en coin à son interlocuteur, essayant de deviner ce qu'il lui ferait le plus plaisir d'entendre. Il pense à Fujii, qui voulait percer le secret de la longévité des pokémons afin de faire renaître sa fille Aï. Il pense à ses propres recherches sur les pokémons en général, et au fait que Mewtwo porte en lui l'héritage de Mew.  
Giovanni se rejette en arrière et éclate de rire, sans laisser au vieillard l'occasion d'en placer une.  
\- C'est bon, vous m'avez convaincu. Mais pas d'entourloupe. Vous allez travailler dans mon laboratoire, et ne pas en ressortir.

Chen n'a pas le temps de protester. Giovanni presse un bouton sous le plan de travail, et deux mackogneurs sortent de pokéballs incrustées dans le mur. Il fait un geste, et le vieux Chen est emporté, malgré ses protestations.

* * *

En regardant le dos des pokémons combats qui s'éloignent, Giovanni exulte. Et voilà la troisième souris prise au piège, prête à coopérer, celle-là. Quel délice. Il caresse la tête de Bout'chou le persian. Puis il grimace. Il va falloir écrire une lettre à sa mère pour lui expliquer sa dernière déconfiture catastrophique avec Mewtwo. Encore une fois, le rêve de sa famille va s'effondrer.

Il se prend la tête à deux mains et soupire. Il avait promis à sa mère, sa très chère petite maman, de parvenir à faire aboutir son projet de posséder Mew. Le processus de clonage ne l'avait séduite qu'à moitié. C'est l'original qu'elle voulait. Mais l'original ne se montre jamais.  
Il était parvenu à lui faire comprendre qu'un clone, c'est comme un original, mais l'aspect de Mewtwo l'avait rebutée. Elle avait froncé le nez en voyant les photographies. Les courbes de puissance par contre avaient attiré son attention. Ils étaient parvenus à un compromis : Giovanni garderait Mewtwo – devait garder Mewtwo – pour étendre le pouvoir de la Team Rocket sur tout le Japon, puis l'Asie, puis le Monde. Mais aussi, pour l'utiliser afin d'attraper Mew. Le désir de Mewtwo de se mesurer à plus fort que lui avait fait penser à Giovanni que la capture du chat rose serait une partie de plaisir.

Il sourit amèrement. Il n'a plus Mewtwo. Il n'a toujours pas aperçu le bout de la queue de Mew. Si ça se trouve, le dernier Mew s'est déjà éteint. Même les pokémons ne peuvent pas vivre éternellement. Peut-être vivent-ils pour des siècles, mais pas pour toute l'éternité.  
Il grimace en regardant la plume argentée clouée au-dessus de la porte. C'est une plume de l'Oiseau-Roc qui lui a été envoyée d'Europe. Elle a été volée dans un sanctuaire, où, avait dit le prêtre que ses agents avaient torturé, elle était gardée depuis l'époque du Grand Cataclysme. Plus de cinq siècles. Et jamais, depuis le moment où Giovanni l'avait clouée là de ses propres mains, jamais sa couleur ne s'était estompée. Ce qui signifie que le pokémon auquel elle appartient n'a jamais été malade ou épuisé durant tout ce temps. La jeunesse éternelle...

Il se renverse en arrière dans son fauteuil, et presse un bouton sur l'accoudoir. Quelques sons étouffés sortent d'un haut-parleur encastré. D'un stylo, il raye le cuir, le poignarde. La voix d'un tauros se fait entendre dans les hauts-parleurs. Ce sont des gémissements de souffrance.  
Bien. Malgré le temps, le traitement a fonctionné. Le lien, quelle que soit sa nature, existe toujours entre le pokémon et sa peau. Il exulte à l'idée qu'il va pouvoir réserver ce traitement à Mewtwo également. Et, sachant à quel point ce dernier déteste les humains, ça sera une occasion de bien s'amuser. Il connaît quelques secrétaires un peu perverses prêtes à tout pour une augmentation de salaire. Faire l'amour à un fauteuil ne devrait pas les déranger.

* * *

\- Mew !  
\- Bi ? Bi, bibi, bibibi !  
Mew secoue la tête et recommence à faire les cents pas, tournoyant dans la caverne au-dessus de Célébi. Cette dernière (ce dernier ?) soupire et replonge son regard dans celui du xatu qu'il (elle ?) tient fermement par les épaules.  
« Sérénité, c'en est trop. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais ça m'aurait arrangé que tout se soit passé comme d'habitude ! »  
Célébi soupire encore et répond.  
« Père, du calme, je t'en prie ! »  
« Mais je SUIS calme ! »

Les yeux bleu clair lancent des éclairs. La fourrure rose a presque viré au rouge.  
« Je – suis – calme » continue Mew-le-Père en détachant les mots. « Je – suis – très – calme. »  
« Et bien, on dirait pas. »  
« Mais où est-il ? »  
Le chat rose se tord les mains.  
« Où est mon fils ? Où est Kami ? »  
« Je cherche, je cherche » assure Célébi-Sérénité. « Mais c'est pas simple. Il ne répond sur aucun des canaux auxquels il m'avait habituée. »

Près de l'entrée, ne sachant s'ils doivent se mettre à l'abri dans un coin au risque de se retrouver piégés par l'arrivée de Mewtwo, ou s'ils doivent rester dehors pour fuir à son approche au risque de se faire piétiner s'ils ne sont pas assez rapides, Latios et Latias tremblent nerveusement.  
« Et vous, des nouvelles dans le vent ? » interroge Père.  
Les deux dragons secouent la tête.  
Mew laisse échapper un juron.  
« Voyons, Père, c'est pas des manières ! » reproche Célébi.

Le chat rose se passe les pattes avant sur les oreilles et les rabat sur ses yeux. Sa queue se tortille dans tous les sens.  
« Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles dans les deux heures, je vais en mourir de stress. »  
« Mais non... » répond Sérénité de sa voix calme.  
« Tu sais déjà ce qui est arrivé à la fille ? » demande La'ât d'une vois inquiète.  
C'est Latias qui a parlé au nom d'elle et de son frère. Des soubresauts agitent ses pattes. Elle non plus ne tient pas en place.  
Latios la regarde en plissant les yeux.  
« Elle est morte, comme toutes les autres. »

Sérénité hausse un sourcil. C'est rare, de voir La'ât en désaccord avec La'ât-même.  
« Ça expliquerait peut-être pas mal de choses... » murmure Célébi pensivement.  
L'oignon vert aux ailes de fée rattrape le xatu qui discrètement tente de s'esquiver, et sans ménagement l'installe à nouveau coincé entre ses cuisses, les mains fermement posées sur ses épaules.  
Les yeux des deux créatures se mettent à luire et Sérénité murmure des litanies.  
« Trouvé ! » annonce-t-elle au bout d'un quart d'heure.  
« Alors ? »

Sérénité hésite avant de répondre.  
« Ça va être un peu compliqué à expliquer. Pour commencer, il a bel et bien tué la fille le jour prévu, en lui taillant les veines cette fois-ci. C'était joli à voir, il l'a fait danser jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ses goûts artistiques s'améliorent, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ses capacités d'architecture. »  
Elle pointe du doigt la décoration absolument horrible de la caverne, qui fait penser à un... truc... machin... tout mou et tortillé, avec des couleurs affreuses aux reflets de pétrole, et une structure portante en forme d'ossements.  
« Épargne-nous les détails... » grommèle Père en croisant les bras, l'oreille basse.

* * *

La ville de Mito est en effervescence. Les troupes de police vont et viennent avec empressement. Quelques habitants ont réussi à collecter quelques maigres informations qu'ils partagent avec les journalistes. Apparemment, les deux terroristes du refuge pour pokémons auraient avoué des choses plus terribles encore que celles pour lesquelles ils ont été condamnés, et la police a fort à faire pour contenir toutes les preuves.  
Dans l'agitation, personne ne remarque la démarche bizarre d'une fille dégageant une odeur désagréable. Elle a l'air d'avoir un peu moins de trente ans. Elle a le regard fixe et vide, et ne cligne pas beaucoup des yeux. Elle marche avec hésitation. Sa peau n'a pas de plis ni ne rides, elle semble potelée comme un bébé et son corps maladroit tangue dans la foule. Les rares à se rendre compte de son aspect quelque peu repoussant, avec ses cheveux filasses et trop fins, froncent le nez et grognent contre les drogués. Un policier blond se retourne, s'exclame « Yumi ? » mais il est tiré par le bras par un de ses collègues qui secoue la tête et le re-focalise sur le travail en cours.

La drôle de femme parvient enfin, cahin-caha, jusqu'au poste de police central de la ville. Elle est bousculée par une secrétaire, semble devoir tomber d'un bloc, mais se redresse comme un culbuto. Personne ne l'a remarquée, dans l'agitation qui règne à cause des dernières directives données par l'inspecteur. Pas à pas, hésitante, la presque trentenaire arrive enfin au guichet des visiteurs.  
\- Bonjour, articule-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Bonjour, que pouvons-nous pour vous ?  
L'homme qui lève le nez de ses papiers a un mouvement de recul après s'être adressé à la femme. Il fronce le nez et plisse les yeux, mais reste poli. L'odeur, les pupilles dilatées, les mouvements... c'est une droguée, certainement.  
\- Je suis Yumi.  
La voix est hésitante. Le téléphone sonne. L'homme du guichet lui fait signe de patienter alors qu'il décroche fébrilement.

* * *

Kami a du mal à faire tenir droit le corps de Cerise. Lui a une queue pour maintenir son équilibre. Le corps de Cerise n'en a pas. Il est obligé de le soutenir et de le remettre dans son axe régulièrement. De plus, les humains sont plantigrades, alors que lui-même est digitigrade. Un embêtement supplémentaire. Sans compter que les humains communiquent verbalement. Il arrive à faire prononcer quelques mots au corps de Cerise, mais pour des phrases complètes, c'est plus compliqué. Il a encore besoin d'entraînement.  
Il n'a qu'à faire croire que si elle ne parle pas, c'est parce qu'elle souffre d'une extinction de voix. Écrire, il peut lui faire faire. Il sait parfaitement lire et écrire le langage humain local. En fouillant un peu dans sa propre mémoire, il pourra certainement imiter l'écriture de Cerise – ou plutôt, pense-t-il avec un demi-sourire triste et amer, l'écriture de l'inspectrice Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi.

* * *

Une feuille de papier et un stylo volent du bureau et arrivent entre les mains de la femme à l'air de droguée. Elle hésite en ramassant le second, puis résolument elle l'utilise pour tracer sur la première quelques mots qu'elle montre à l'homme du guichet.  
« Je suis l'inspectrice Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi. Je suis venue récupérer mes affaires laissées au vestiaire il y a quelques années. J'aimerais également un entretien avec mon supérieur hiérarchique. C'est urgent. Je ne peux pas parler parce que j'ai une extinction de voix. »  
En lisant son nom, l'homme de l'accueil pâlit et compose immédiatement le numéro du chef de service concerné.

* * *

L'inspecteur tremble devant l'espèce de droguée qui prétend être Matsumoto-Takahashi. Son arcanin, qui l'a suivi dans les couloirs, aboie une ou deux fois dans la direction de la femme, puis gémit et court se réfugier dans un coin, sous une table. Le chien chinois piaule de peur lorsque la femme rentre dans le bureau.  
L'inspecteur lui fait signe de s'assoir ; elle reste debout. Elle pose la feuille qu'elle a en main sur le bureau et s'assure que l'inspecteur l'a bien lue. Fronçant le nez, celui-ci se laisse tomber sur son siège. Matsumoto-Takahashi. Tous les rapports avaient indiqué qu'elle était supposée morte, tuée par les yakuzas en début d'année. Cette sale petite fouineuse, qui était à deux dossiers de mettre le doigt sur le lien qu'il a avec la Team Rocket, il pensait s'en être débarrassé une fois. Puis, elle avait refait son apparition quelques mois auparavant, le temps de récupérer les originaux de tous les dossiers la concernant, puis de disparaître à nouveau. Elle n'a plus aucune identité pour la police du Japon désormais. Pourquoi revenir ?

Il plisse les yeux en la regardant. Pas de doute possible, c'est bien elle. Droguée, sans doute devenue accro à la cocaïne durant son séjour en planque chez les yakuzas, mais bien vivante.  
\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, hésite-t-il.  
Elle n'a aucune réaction, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux vides.  
\- Puis-je vous faire apporter du thé ?  
Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.  
« Je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Parlons travail. »

Directe et efficace, comme toujours. L'inspecteur secoue la tête. Cette fois-ci, quels qu'en soient les risques, il va se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Car avec elle, il y a toujours un risque. La copie de ses dossiers a certes été saisie et la porteuse, mise à l'ombre, mais avec cette l'inspectrice-miracle, on ne peut être sûr de rien. Elle est parfaitement capable d'avoir effectué des sauvegardes sur trois supports différents, planqués aux quatre coins du pays. D'autre part, il a reçu l'ordre de l'abattre à vue. C'est un peu risqué, dans le poste de police. Il va se contenter de la virer.  
\- Ah oui... votre dernière mission était plus qu'insatisfaisante.  
Elle plisse des yeux et retrousse les lèvres en une expression féroce. Elle a l'air d'un pokémon. Mais il n'y a pas à hésiter.  
\- Vous en avez mis du temps à revenir après votre échec.  
« J'ai eu un empêchement ».  
\- Empêchement ou pas, rien ne vous dispensait de venir me faire un rapport.

Il sourit comme un prédateur. Il est content de la tournure des évènements. S'il parle assez vite, elle n'aura pas le temps de se défendre à l'écrit. De plus, aucun risque que ses répliques à elle attirent l'attention de ses collègues.  
« J'aimerais récupérer mes affaires. »  
\- Chaque chose en son temps. Il me faudrait d'abord...  
Il est frappé de plein fouet par l'horrible odeur qu'elle dégage. Comme si elle s'était oubliée. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne s'assied pas...  
Désirant en finir au plus vite, il sort d'un tiroir de son bureau la fiche de fin de mission et la lettre de licenciement qu'il avait préparées à l'avance. Il a toujours une lettre de licenciement prête pour chacun de ses employés.

\- Voilà, j'ai besoin d'abord de votre signature.  
Elle se penche vers les papiers et les scrute. Puis elle secoue la tête.  
\- Comment ça ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas discuter !  
« Non. Vous ne me licenciez pas. »  
Des sueurs froides dégoulinent le long du dos de l'inspecteur. Sans un appui rapide de la part d'amis puissants, il est dans la merde jusqu'au cou.  
« C'est moi qui démissionne. »  
Soupir de soulagement de la part de l'inspecteur qui s'attendait à pire.  
Elle sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste la lettre qu'elle ouvre et étale sous les yeux de son chef. Tout y est, en bonne et due forme, et en triple exemplaire.  
\- Votre démission est acceptée.  
« Je peux récupérer mes affaires maintenant ? »

Il lui fait signe et l'escorte vers les vestiaires. Sans cadavre, ses affaires doivent rester en place durant un an et un jour après la déclaration de disparition avant d'être confiées à la famille, ce qui explique que son casier n'ait pas encore été vidé.  
Sans une hésitation, elle se dirige vers son placard attitré, bien que l'étiquette de son nom en ait disparu depuis longtemps. Ses doigts gourds manipulent le cadenas à combinaison avec assurance, et il s'ouvre du premier coup. C'est bien elle, il n'y a pas à tortiller. Son ancien caninos de service, désormais un arcanin faisant équipe avec une bleusaille, se précipite dans ses jambes et lui fait la fête. Elle le flatte d'une main absente, et sa posture et son geste font cesser toute activité autour d'elle. Des voix murmurent « C'est elle ! Elle est de retour ! C'est Yumi ! Takahashi ! » mais elle fait la sourde oreille. Elle lâche le pokémon qui se couche à ses pieds en geignant.  
Puis, alors qu'elle ouvre la porte de son placard, ses anciens collègues et amis prennent conscience des détails qui ne vont pas. Les cheveux filasses. L'aspect potelé. Le ventre trop gros. Le regard vide. L'odeur, l'odeur terrible, comme d'un cadavre.

Elle vide le casier. Elle n'y avait pas laissé grand-chose. Un double des clefs de son appartement. Sa plaque. Son uniforme. Une petite pochette contenant un peu de monnaie et sa carte de crédit, ainsi que sa carte de dresseur. Un set de vêtements de rechange, dont les plis ont jauni avec le temps, et qui ne lui vont certainement plus.  
\- Il faut rendre la plaque, rappelle l'inspecteur d'une voix bourrue.  
Sans un mot, elle pose l'uniforme et la plaque sur le banc, et sort sans se retourner.

Sans exception, malgré l'agitation de l'enquête en cours, l'ensemble des agents de police du commissariat central escorte Matsumoto-Takahashi jusqu'à la sortie. Les bleusailles sont impressionnées de la voir en chair et en os. Les anciens collègues et amis sont surpris et atterrés. Il laissent néanmoins une distance prudente entre elle et eux, à cause de l'odeur, qui commence à devenir insupportable.  
Une fois dehors, elle fait apparaître une galopa et l'enfourche. Sans même un coup de talon ou le moindre signal de quelque sorte que ce soit, la galopa emporte sa cavalière à une vitesse stupéfiante.

Les agents s'entre-regardent. Ils ne savent que penser des évènements qui viennent de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.  
\- En tout cas, bon débarras, commente l'inspecteur.  
Les agents ouvrent des yeux stupéfaits.  
\- Elle a démissionné, explique-t-il.  
Il fait demi-tour avec un air satisfait et retourne s'enfermer dans son bureau.

* * *

À son bureau, Giovanni soupire et repose son stylo. Il vient de terminer la lettre annonçant sa déconfiture à sa chère petite maman. Il va encore recevoir une réponse cinglante, il en est certain. Mais comment mettre la main sur son ennemi juré ? Ou sur l'insaisissable fantôme qu'inlassablement sa mère lui réclame ? Cette collectionneuse serait bien capable de lui réclamer, après Mew, Ho-Oh ou même Arceus en personne !

* * *

La galopa file de toute la vitesse de ses pattes aux sabots durs comme le diamant. Elle multiplie les hâtes et les vives-attaques afin de distancer quiconque l'aurait prise en chasse. Elle escalade le flanc de la montagne comme une ombre, trébuchant sur les pierres du sentier mais toujours avançant, toujours galopant, sans trêve ni repos. Sa cavalière reste sur son dos sans avoir besoin de s'agripper à ses crins enflammés, comme si elle était scotchée sur sa monture.  
Dans un coin presque inaccessible, dissimulé par des broussailles et de hauts arbres, Kami attend. Il flatte la galopa.  
\- Merci mon amie. Merci de me rendre tous ces services.  
« C'est la moindre des choses. Je te dois la vie. Je te serai toujours fidèle. »

Il sourit amèrement.  
\- Tu ne me dois rien. Tu ne dois rien à ma folie.  
La licorne de feu secoue la queue.  
« Ne t'en vas pas considérer que tu as une dette envers moi pour services rendus, ô mon maître. De toutes façons, la vie sauvage au sein d'un troupeau commençait à m'ennuyer ferme. Je me serais laissée capturer tôt ou tard. »  
\- Dans le seul but d'avoir de la compagnie ?

Tout en discutant, Kami a dévêtu le corps de Cerise pour le laver. Ou plutôt, le faire se laver. Tendrement il utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques pour mouvoir les membres et répéter les gestes qu'il l'avait observée faire, dans un passé qui lui semble si lointain à présent.  
La galopa jette à Kami un regard teinté d'une légère ironie.  
« Toi aussi, tu as besoin de compagnie. »  
Elle a un léger mouvement d'oreille en direction du corps qu'il manipule en utilisant ses pouvoirs.  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Elle, ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai une dette envers elle.  
« Nous avons tous des dettes envers quelqu'un... » répond la sagace galopa.

Elle s'étend au sol et bâille. Une dinoclier vient frotter sa tête contre son épaule en faisant des petits bruits.  
Il a terminé de laver Cerise. Il l'enroule dans une serviette moelleuse pour la sécher et surveille le souper qu'il a préparé sur un petit feu de camp. Il va devoir encore faire la lessive. Il grimace. Il déteste faire la lessive, mais elle ne peut pas garder ses vêtements sales.  
Il lui enfile ce qu'il a trouvé de plus pratique d'un point de vue logistique au vu de sa condition actuelle. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus élégant et d'arachnéen, mais avec ses intestins qui ont tendance à fuir, il a été contraint de bricoler des couches. Il s'est bien débrouillé tout de même, les rendant quasiment invisibles sous les vêtements.

Il l'aide à se tenir assise. Il ne veut pas l'adosser à la roche froide, ni risquer de la brûler en l'appuyant à la galopa. Il va maintenant pouvoir la faire manger. Il sourit. Le réflexe de déglutition est à présent maîtrisé. Elle ne se bave plus dessus lorsqu'il la nourrit.  
\- Tiens, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer !  
Il souffle sur la cuiller avant de l'enfoncer dans la bouche de Cerise. La galopa bâille et secoue sa queue de flammes. La dinoclier s'est endormie contre son flanc, rejointe par un bébé kangourex, un akwakwak et un lixy décoloré. Un ceriflor sautille et piaille pour saluer les derniers rayons du soleil avant de refermer ses pétales pour la nuit, confortablement perché sur la tête d'un florizarre shiney.  
« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en mesure d'apprécier ta cuisine... » indique sobrement la galopa.  
Kami soupire et repose la cuiller dans le bol. Il rabat ses oreilles en arrière, vexé.

« De toute façon, la situation ne durera pas, n'est-ce pas ? » la jument de feu penche la tête sur le côté. « Quelles étaient tes estimations, déjà ? »  
\- Trois semaines. Un mois, grand maximum.  
Elle secoue la tête de haut en bas avec un mouvement ample.  
« Oui, c'est une bonne estimation. »  
\- Mais tant que cette situation durera, je m'occuperai d'elle. Je lui dois bien ça. Même si ça ne réparera pas tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire.  
La galopa ferme les yeux pensivement.

Elle sait que Kami a décidé de conclure tout ce que Cerise – ou plutôt, Yumi – avait pu laisser en suspens. La première étape était de récupérer ses affaires au poste de police de Mito, et de démissionner. La seconde étape, lorsque les intestins auront arrêté de fuir, et que la démarche sera plus naturelle, sera de boucler un divorce à l'amiable avec Matsumoto Ichigo, son mari. Enfin, son ex-mari. Si c'est possible. La moindre des choses sera de lui dire que tout est fini et qu'il doit abandonner tout espoir qu'elle revienne. Les paperasse, ça n'est pas forcément la peine. Kami a détruit la carte de dresseur de Yumi. Elle n'a plus d'identité.  
La troisième étape... qu'était-ce, déjà ? Ah oui, boucler cette histoire de professeur Chen. Cela demandera de meilleures capacités de maîtrise du langage parlé humain. Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Dans deux semaines donc, affaire classée.  
Et puis, Léo. Le quatrième et dernier problème que Cerise est censée résoudre, d'après Kami. Le plus gros de tous ses problèmes, et surtout le plus compliqué, vu l'état dans lequel Kami a mis la pauvre Cerise.

* * *

Chapitre basé sur Someone who cares de Three days grace.


	4. Champs du désespoir

  _25 septembre 514, Sicile_

* * *

Rosa s'étire de tout son long. Elle est restée réveillée toute la nuit à attendre le rapport du médecin légiste, et les sacs de pièces à conviction. C'est sa première enquête. Il faut que tout soit parfait. Elle ne laissera rien au hasard.  
Elle frotte ses yeux fatigués, sans égard pour son maquillage. Elle se dirige vaillamment vers le coin cafétéria du poste de police et s'y laisse tomber sur une chaise.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma petite ? demande la femme de ménage en train de faire son service de nuit.

Rosa secoue la tête et prépare un café. D'abord l'eau dans la partie basse de la cafetière, puis le filtre en forme d'entonnoir. Elle tasse bien le café dans le filtre, et visse par-dessus la partie haute, comprenant un filtre plat, une cheminée par lequel le café monte, et un récipient avec bec verseur. Elle pose le tout sur la plaque chauffante qu'elle allume.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? Raconte tout à grand-mère.

La vielle femme de ménage prend la jeune inspectrice par les épaules pour la réconforter.  
\- C'est ma première enquête, hasarde Rosa. Je suis un peu nerveuse.  
\- Comme une jeune mariée ! glousse la vieille dame. Grand-mère Clio sait ce genre de choses. Elle en a vu, des jeunes inspectrices et des jeunes inspecteurs.  
\- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ?  
La vieille dame glousse encore.  
\- La vieille Clio était déjà là bien avant ta naissance. Et elle sera encore là bien après ta mort. Mais ne pense pas à ça. Parle à la vieille grand-mère Clio.

Rosa se raidit quelque peu. La femme de ménage pourrait être un agent double de la mafia locale, envoyée pour l'espionner et s'assurer que l'enquête piétine.  
\- Je n'ai pas été envoyée pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, assure Clio, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. J'aimerais au contraire t'aider, autant que possible. J'entends tout ici, je vois tout. Je peux te donner de précieux renseignements.  
\- Quel genre de renseignements ?  
Rosa plisse les yeux, tous ses sens en alerte.  
\- Le genre de renseignements qui plaît toujours à une jeune inspectrice prometteuse.  
Rosa secoue la tête. Elle n'a pas le temps de jouer à ce genre de jeu. Pas maintenant.

La cafetière crachote, indiquant que tout le café est passé. Rosa se sert la cafetière complète dans un grand bol à soupe, et retourne s'enfermer dans son bureau, où elle trouve le rapport du légiste. Bien. L'enquête va peut-être pouvoir avancer.

* * *

La vieille dame soupire puis se lève de la chaise. Elle regarde son seau d'eau, froide et crasseuse. Il va falloir le vider et le rincer si elle veut terminer les couloirs dans les temps. Dommage que les humains soient si bornés. Elle serait volontiers venue en aide à Rosa, comme elle l'avait proposé à Loredana. Mais l'une comme l'autre en ont déjà trop vu. Elles se méfient trop. Qui ne se méfierait pas ? Si seulement l'une d'elles pouvait lui faire confiance, elle pourrait leur être d'une aide précieuse. Grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, elle pourrait leur permettre de savoir lorsqu'on leur ment et lorsqu'on leur cache simplement la vérité. Grâce à ses pouvoirs de manipulation de l'eau, elle pourrait les protéger.  
Elle secoue la tête. Très mauvaise idée, de leur révéler qu'elle est une nymphe, un esprit de l'eau. Il pourrait leur venir l'idée de l'emprisonner dans l'une de ces sphères électroniques, comme les « capsumons » qu'elles ont apprivoisé. Elle tient trop à sa liberté. Comme Charybde et Scylla, sauvages gardiens du détroit qui sèment la terreur de peur d'être capturés.

Et puis après tout, qu'est-ce que ça lui fait, de savoir sur quoi Rosa est en train d'enquêter ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait, de partager ses informations avec des humains ? Rien du tout. Les humains n'ont apporté que des problèmes. Quelle autre raison pourrait-elle trouver à l'Incarnation ?

Elle penche la tête en arrière et rappelle les souvenirs de l'époque où elle était Mew, où ils étaient tous Mew, les quelques décennies à parcourir le monde jusqu'à trouver l'endroit qu'elle était destinée à habiter. À garder. À surveiller. Punissant les humains avec des démonstrations de ses pouvoirs de contrôle de l'eau à chaque fois qu'ils mettaient en danger cette Terre qu'ils étaient censés protéger.  
Des siècles se sont écoulés. Les humains se sont calmés. Ils ont trouvé un moyen beaucoup plus intéressant de s'enrichir, beaucoup moins coûteux que lorsqu'ils s'auto-détruisaient en détruisant leur milieu de vie. Maintenant, ce sont leurs Gardiens qui sont la cible de leurs actes terroristes.

Elle soupire et se penche sur le seau. Elle le soulève et l'emporte vers les toilettes pour l'y vider. Elle en fixe l'intérieur, qui se remplit d'eau comme par enchantement. Elle le remplit et le vide ainsi plusieurs fois, pour le rincer, puis à nouveau le remplit, d'une eau qu'elle échauffe de ses pouvoirs psy. Elle rajoute le produit nettoyant et, le seau dans une main, le balai à franges dans l'autre, elle s'attaque au couloir. Pas trop vite, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur sa nature. Pas trop lentement, pour ne pas être virée. Juste à la bonne vitesse. À vitesse humaine.

* * *

Loredana a passé la soirée seule. Elle déteste passer la soirée seule. Elle a pleuré pendant une heure ou deux puis elle s'est versé un verre de limoncello, une liqueur de citron. Elle a longtemps hésité avant de se servir le deuxième. Le troisième a suivi tout seul, pour achever de l'abrutir et l'empêcher de ressentir le déchirement et la tristesse. Encore une journée à se battre vainement. Encore une journée à se faire insulter.

Elle a mal au crâne. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire la veille au soir, mais elle ne peut tout simplement pas tenir sans Rosa. Elle ne peut plus être seule. Ses monstres seuls ne parviennent plus à lui tenir compagnie.  
S'encourageant mentalement avec des images de sa bien-aimée l'attendant fidèlement sur leur lieu de travail, elle s'arrache aux draps moites de sueur et commence sa toilette du matin.

* * *

Rosa se prend la tête à deux mains. Le rapport du légiste tient la route, mais pour une raison étrange, quelque chose dans un coin de son esprit lui dit que ça ne va pas. Si on en croit le rapport, donc, c'est une nouvelle attaque à base de métal qui est à l'origine de la mort de la victime. Cette attaque envoie des projectiles métalliques sur la cible. Ces projectiles semblent être échauffés quelque peu. La question reste de savoir quel malade a pu enseigner un tel comportement à son ou ses capsumons – car bien évidemment, il semble impensable qu'un capsumon de double type métal/feu puisse se balader comme ça dans la nature aux alentours de Palerme, en toute impunité, sans se faire remarquer, et en crachant des billes de métal chaud sur les humains.

Rosa fronce son joli petit nez en une moue dubitative. Une attaque alliant le métal et le feu. Peut-être un duo de capsumons dirigé par un tueur en série. Peut-être un capsumon inconnu maîtrisant une attaque inconnue et débarqué par erreur sur l'île.  
D'après les premières analyses réalisées sur les projectiles trouvés dans les plaies, ils présentent tous les mêmes rayures. Exactement les mêmes rayures. Ce qui indique clairement une même origine. Pas besoin d'être grand sage pour l'avoir deviné.

Un mal de tête commence à empêcher Rosa de penser. Elle se secoue et décide de rentrer se reposer. Elle rédige un rapide résumé du rapport du légiste, qu'elle apporte à Loredana sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas la déranger dans son travail. Elle lui fait un rapide signe d'affection. Elle a reconnu les symptômes sur le visage parfait de son amie. La déprime et l'alcool ne font vraiment pas bon ménage.

* * *

Sur la place du marché, Ma'ame Capone claudique en s'appuyant au bras de sa fille. Fiorangela est loin d'être aussi aimable et élégante que sa mère, mais elle reste utile à sa façon. Elle fait le ménage, la cuisine, la lessive, et ne s'en sort pas trop mal. C'est une aide précieuse pour la femme vieillissante.

Sous son bras libre, Fiorangela porte un paquet rectangulaire et plat enroulé dans du papier et fermé par une ficelle. C'est la croûte que Ma'ame Capone a payé bien plus que sa valeur. Et Ma'ame Capone est bien décidée à l'échanger contre quelque chose de plus grande valeur.  
La vieille dame sait qu'en cherchant bien, on peut toujours trouver sur ce genre de marchés des objets insolites datant de l'époque du Cataclysme, voire même des antiquités plus anciennes encore. Elle préfère bien sûr les objets qui datent du Cataclysme, surtout les armes. Elles sont si originales, les armes du Cataclysme ! Personne ne sais plus comment les utiliser ni pourquoi elles étaient mortelles, ce qui rajoute du piment à ses trouvailles. L'idée qu'elle pourrait les déclencher par hasard lui donne des frissons d'excitation. La vielle Ma'ame Capone aime le danger. C'est pour cela que son pokémon préféré reste la bête dévorante qu'on trouve en territoire francophone, du Gévaudan aux Vosges. Un horrible loup rouge à crinière noire et à gueule énorme, qu'on dit plus dangereux que la manticore des Indes. Certains prétendent que les bêtes dévorantes, une fois adultes, ont la passion des jeunes gens qu'ils déshabillent et violent avant de les égorger. Si elle parvient un jour à capturer et dresser son propre chiot rouge aux dents longues...

Elle secoue l'idée de sa tête. Aujourd'hui, son objectif est de découvrir des antiquités. Des représentations des tout premiers pokémons, ou des objets datant d'avant le Cataclysme. Ou pourquoi pas, si elle a de la chance, beaucoup beaucoup de chance, continuer sa collection d'objets et de bijoux estampillés « LBVYR ». Ils datent d'avant le Cataclysme et ce sont souvent des bijoux. Quand elle a de la chance, ils ont des perles faites d'une substance carbonée toxique à base de matière organique fossilisée et de produits chimiques dont les secrets de synthèse se sont perdus. Leur valeur est inestimable, et souvent les enfants se débarrassent de ces horreurs trouvées chez les grands-mères. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucune notion de la valeur des choses...

Ma'ame Capone avance à petits pas. Elle porte tout son poids sur le bras de Fiorangela. Si elle ne trouve pas d'objet pour sa collection, elle prendra volontiers la table et les chaises de bois de chêne qu'elle vient de voir à l'autre bout de l'allée. Elle fera rempailler les assises, cirer toutes les surfaces, et ça sera très bien dans la petite cuisine privée de son hôtel particulier de la capitale. Elle donne un coup de coude à sa fille.  
\- Tu as bien pensé à prendre Mackogneur avec toi ?

La femme sèche renifle.  
\- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Mais il ne s'appelle pas Mackogneur. Il s'appelle Hercule.  
\- Mais bien sûr... rétorque la vieille dans sa barbe. Il s'appelle Hercule, et s'il t'attrape, il t'en-  
\- Maman !  
La vieille grimace.  
\- Jeune fille, je dressais des pokémons bien avant ta naissance. Si je te dis qu'il s'appelle Mackogneur, alors il s'appelle Mackogneur, un point c'est tout !  
\- Mais c'est horrible ! C'est comme appeler un chat « chat » ! Ou pire, c'est comme appeler un chat « Catus familiaris » !  
\- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on fait dans MA famille.

Fiorangela hausse les épaules.  
\- C'est peut-être comme ça qu'on fait en Asie, mais pas ici. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages. Nous ne jetons pas nos gosses sur les routes, nous les gardons avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient dix-huit ans ! Et nous donnons des prénoms à nos capsumons !  
Ma'ame Capone hausse les épaules. Sa fille ne sera donc jamais capable de comprendre le véritable esprit de famille qui l'anime ? Heureusement qu'elle a son fils, son crétin d'incapable de fils, pour reprendre le commerce. Il serait temps qu'il se trouve un héritier ou une héritière, pour prendre le relais. S'il est incapable d'épouser la femme qu'elle a choisie pour lui, comment pourrait-il gérer convenablement l'ensemble de leurs succursales ? Elle a des comptes à rendre à celui qui lui a tout appris. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de laisser son fils tout gâcher.

Dans un mois, elle saura enfin ce qui s'est passé lors du dernier rendez-vous. S'il n'a pas réussi à lui mettre la bague au doigt, elle se déplacera elle-même pour mater la gamine récalcitrante. Vingt ans que ça dure. La coupe est pleine. Elle a un plan pour faire plier la demoiselle.

* * *

Rosa lisse ses cheveux du plat de la main. Elle contemple avec un brin de lassitude et de désarroi les bassines remplies d'objets divers qui ont été récoltés sur les rives du lac, aux alentours de la scène du crime. Ils ont été triés par catégorie. Il y a cinq bassines rien que pour la vaisselle jetable, une bassine pour les mégots, une autre pour des déchets organiques. Si elle peut faire faire des analyses ADN rien que sur ces objets-là, ça va prendre des plombes, et ouvrir des centaines de fausses pistes. Néanmoins, la possibilité que là, quelque part, se trouve une empreinte ou un peu d'ADN du dresseur du capsumon tueur, donne à l'inspectrice un coup de fouet. Elle ne va pas laisser tomber. Malgré la possibilité non-négligeable de contamination des échantillons, elle va faire travailler son équipe jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle veut à tout prix coincer l'être sans foi ni loi qui se permet de tuer dans une zone placée en partie sous SA juridiction.

Elle regarde la caisse des pièces métalliques et les tourne en utilisant un stylo. Il y a là beaucoup de vis rouillées et autres pièces qui traînent dehors depuis pas mal de temps. Elle sourit à moitié en apercevant l'éclat du cuivre neuf. Même si les chances que l'objet soit en rapport avec l'affaire sont très minces, les possibilités ne peuvent pas être écartées. Elle fera analyser la « preuve » aussi tôt que possible.  
En continuant à farfouiller dans les bassines, elle se rend compte qu'un nombre non-négligeable de ces objets en cuivre a été ramassé. Ils ont tous exactement la même forme et la même taille. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. C'est impossible. Ils ont forcément un lien entre eux, voire avec l'affaire.

Elle note sur son petit calepin les références de ces objets de cuivre. Étrange, les numéros se suivent... En vérifiant dans le dossier, elle découvre qu'ils ont tous été retrouvés au même endroit, près d'une plante ne méritant même pas le nom d'arbre, au pied de laquelle l'herbe donnait l'impression d'avoir été foulée. Sur les photographies, elle repère même un mégot de cigarette. Il n'y a peut-être aucun lien, mais il ne faut négliger aucune piste. Elle place, par précaution, l'ensemble des mégots sur la liste prioritaire pour les analyses, bousculant le protocole qui veut que la vaisselle jetable passe la première. Elle n'a jamais compris la logique de ce protocole, mais elle s'y était toujours pliée, avant. Maintenant, il est temps de secouer un peu les choses.  
Après son message aux équipes de techniciens de laboratoire, elle passe en revue ce que les plongeurs ont remonté. Il y a là des déchets de toutes sortes, des chaussures, une balle de plomb rayée, des morceaux de verre...

Quelque chose fait « tilt » dans la tête de Rosa. Une balle de plomb rayée ? Elle a déjà lu ça quelque part ! Dans le rapport du légiste ! La cause du décès de la victime, c'était la projection de petits objets de plomb rayés tous exactement de la même façon ! Sans doute, une analyse approfondie en parallèle de tous les projectiles permettrait de mieux comprendre le mécanisme de l'attaque du capsumon tueur et donc, de le retrouver plus facilement...

* * *

Loredana sursaute lorsque Rosa enfonce la porte de son bureau.  
\- Inspectrice Silvola ! Vous êtes priée de frapper avant d'entrer ! tonne l'élégante patronne.  
\- Oui chef ! Mes excuses, chef ! répond Rosa, assez fort pour que le reste du service l'entende.  
Elle ferme soigneusement la porte derrière elle et, tout excitée, sautille vers son amante.  
\- J'ai bien avancé dans mon enquête !  
\- Tu as trouvé la cause de la mort du faussaire ?  
\- Pas exactement. Mais j'ai trouvé des objets en rapport certain avec l'enquête, et j'ai ramassé un nouveau projectile de plomb.  
\- Vraiment ?

L'intérêt de Loredana est aiguillonné par la nouvelle.  
\- Ne me fais pas attendre, Rosa ! Que je puisse faire avancer ce dossier !  
\- Tu as l'air sur les nerfs...  
\- Je te raconterai. Tu as retrouvé d'autres projectiles ?  
\- Un autre, pour être plus précise, répond Rosa en levant un index. Parmi les objets récupérés par les plongeurs. Il a l'avantage de présenter l'ensemble des rayures, car il n'a pas été déformé. L'eau a amorti le choc, ainsi que le limon. Le repêcher a vraiment été un sacré coup de chance.  
\- Il faut absolument mettre l'équipe du labo sur l'étude...  
\- Déjà fait. On en vient aux mégots.  
\- ...comment ça, les mégots ? interroge Loredana, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ce n'est pas la première chose qu'on est censé analyser... Et puis, comment faire pour distinguer l'ADN en rapport avec l'affaire, de l'ADN des promeneurs ?  
\- Justement. Un mégot a été retrouvé à côté d'un groupe de petits cylindres de cuivre tout neufs, pas oxydés, et très peu dispersés. Leur présence sur les lieux du crime est donc très récente. Ils ont forcément un rapport avec l'affaire.

Loredana sourit en regardant le visage passionné de Rosa. On dirait qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui fait son rapport, elle est de plus en plus convaincue par ce qu'elle dit.  
La chef d'unité sourit. Lorsque Rosa parle de cette façon-là, en s'emportant malgré elle, c'est qu'elle est sur une piste. Neuf fois sur dix, cette intuition inconsciente l'a menée dans la bonne direction. Alors, elle fait confiance à sa nouvelle inspectrice.  
Elle va appuyer sa demande de faire analyser les objets de cuivre, ainsi que les projectiles et les mégots, dans les plus brefs délais. Et surtout, elle va la couvrir. Car elle a vu plus d'une fois dans les yeux de Clio les avertissements silencieux contre telle ou telle personne, trop facilement achetable, ou dont la loyauté ne va pas vers son travail « officiel ». Loredana a trop passé de temps à observer la vieille ménagère pour ignorer que cette dernière connaît tous les secrets du commissariat.

* * *

Claudiquant, appuyée sur le bras de Fiorangela, Ma'ame Capone fouille des yeux le marché. Elle cherche les vendeurs de bijoux anciens. Elle sait, de par sa longue expérience, que ceux-ci n'ont pas forcément pignon sur rue. Elle a ses propres fournisseurs, et un code très discret leur permet de se faire reconnaître par leur clientèle.  
Elle fronce le nez. Elle a reconnu l'un d'entre eux, un ami du faussaire qui lui a refourgué la toile. Elle aurait dû se douter pourtant, qu'une croûte d'avant le Cataclysme ne se trouverait pas aussi facilement, pas sur un marché en Sicile. En vieillissant, elle commence à perdre doucement la tête, et elle n'aime pas ça.

Fiorangela lui tapote l'épaule doucement.  
\- Tu as vu, là-bas ?  
Ma'ame Capone tourne la tête. Oh bon sang, comment n'a-t-elle pas remarqué cela du premier coup ?  
\- On y va, ordonne-t-elle à sa fille.  
S'appuyant au bras sec et décharné, la vieille dame presse le pas dans la direction indiquée. C'est une occasion inespérée. Si elle parvient à se procurer tout le lot en échange de la toile, elle aura fait son affaire du jour.

* * *

La grosse Berthe tangue dans les couloirs de l'université de Messine. Elle arbore toujours aussi fièrement sa faluche ornée d'un énorme « shlopff » noir, comme elle appelle le large ruban noué à l'arrière du béret. Elle n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les évènements. Non pas concernant ses cours – commencer sa journée plus tard qu'en Alsace, avoir des pauses n'importe quand, et pouvoir continuer à travailler le soir, ça ne la dérange pas. Elle peut faire la grasse matinée tous les jours et elle n'est pas livrée à elle-même le soir venu. Ce qui la préoccupe, c'est son petit chiot rouge. Elle désespère de pouvoir l'apprivoiser, et regrette de l'avoir capturé. Elle pensait, naïve et ignorante du comportement des monstres, qu'une bête dévorante ne serait pas plus difficile à apprivoiser qu'une darou. Grossière erreur ! Elle ne serait pas surprise désormais si le féroce petit se faisait la malle un soir, pour aller gambader dans les montagnes et égorger tout ce qui passe à portée de sa gueule.

Elle pousse la porte de la salle de classe. C'est la directrice de l'unité de recherche de géologie qui s'occupe de l'enseignement de classification des roches. Les diagrammes en losange et en triangle qui sont affichés dans le couloir le prouvent. Elle pousse la porte.  
\- Madonna, tu viens très tôt ! s'exclame la grande femme blonde qui l'accueille.  
\- Maîs... meugle Berthe, à la manière d'une vache. Maîs l'heûre tû coûrs c'êst pien neûv heuûrs trênte ?  
\- Si, si ! Mais quand je dis « neuf heures trente », je ne m'attends pas à ce que les élèves viennent avant dix heures...  
\- Ha pôn ? Cheuh ne sûis pas hen rhetârd ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde ! Allez viens, installe-toi, fais comme chez toi ! Tu veux un café ?  
\- Hafec plaîssir !

Berte pose son sac de cours et vérifie que dans sa bourse, le chiot rouge est toujours dans sa capsule. Puis elle regarde la professeur de plus près. Bon sang, elle doit avoir au moins... soixante-dix ans ! De loin, avec sa coiffure bouffante, son tailleur rose fuchsia, et ses rangs de perles, elle a l'air d'en n'avoir que trente-cinq.  
Intimidée, Berthe n'ose pas bouger dans l'immense bureau aux murs lambrissés. Les hautes vitrines de bois précieux exhibent les échantillons de roches les plus représentatifs, ainsi que de merveilleux minéraux, et des antiquités.  
\- Tu devrais voir les musées dont je suis la mécène ! soupire la professeur.

Elle se met à en énumérer les noms et à détailler le contenu qu'elle leur a apporté. Berthe ouvre des yeux ronds. Elle a l'impression qu'en prenant la majeure partie du contenu de tous les musées historiques dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres, ça ne donnerait qu'une piètre idée de tout ce que cette professeur se vante d'avoir financé ou donné.  
\- Puisque tu es là, enchaîne l'élégante dame, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à sortir les échantillons avec lesquels nous allons travailler ?  
\- Hafec plaîsshir !

Berthe est ravie de pouvoir faire quelque chose de ses mains. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, entre les peintures signées « Battagliola », les poèmes signés « P. Battagliola » et les diplômes et autres décorations adressés à « Professeur Petronilla Battagliola ». La grosse alsacienne fronce le nez. Le café est trop fort pour elle.

La professeur Battagliola s'avère être tout simplement chiante. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Douceâtre, gentillette, elle est néanmoins ferme lorsqu'elle donne des ordres. C'est comme elle le veut, et pas autrement. Le moindre des gestes de Berthe lorsqu'elle sort les pierres et autres cailloux, la façon dont elle doit les disposer sur l'immense table de travail, jusqu'à la coiffure de Berthe, tout doit être millimétré et suivre la sainte volonté de la Grande Professeur et Docteur Petronilla Battagliola.  
\- Madonna, tu as de si beaux cheveux ! soupire-t-elle en regardant les tresses de Berthe. Tu as les cheveux si longs ! C'est la couleur naturelle ?  
\- Hyaa, répond Berthe de sa voix traînante.  
\- Quelle merveille, Madonna ! Mais ils sont si mal coiffés ! Laisse-moi te les arranger !

De mauvaise grâce, Berthe se laisse tomber sur le siège sur lequel elle était perchée pour récupérer les échantillons désirés. Elle déteste qu'on touche à ses cheveux mais, comme le dit l'adage, en terre étrangère, comporte-toi comme l'étranger. Agacée d'être appelée « Madonna » par tout le monde, excédée de devoir obéir à la prof au doigt et à l'œil, elle ravale sa colère et ferme les yeux sur l'état de la brosse que Petronilla sort de son tiroir de bureau.  
Elle grince des dents en se laissant brosser les cheveux. Ce manège dure trop longtemps à son goût. Il est déjà dix heures et quart. Pas un étudiant ne s'est montré.  
\- Et voilà ! Tu es bien mieux comme ça ! Non non ma chérie, enlève ton chapeau !

Berthe, frustrée et énervée, plisse des yeux mais n'ose rien dire. Cheveux lâchés et sans sa faluche, elle ressemble un peu à une Vénus antique, à cause de la couleur et de l'ondulation de sa tignasse bien brossée.  
Enfin, du bruit dans le couloir, et une quinzaine d'autres jeunes gens pénètre dans la pièce, café à la main.

* * *

Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, Petronilla Battagliola contemple la cour qui s'assemble autour d'elle. Elle sait qu'elle est une femme absolument géniale. Toujours élégante, très riche, mécène, scientifique reconnue, mais aussi artiste peintre, poétesse, et surtout, femme forte en lutte constante contre la mafia, les qualificatifs pour décrire sa perfection sont trop nombreux pour tous être cités.  
Elle pose un regard doux et maternel sur les enfants installés à la table, autour d'elle. Ils sont jeunes. Il faut leur expliquer les choses avec des mots qu'ils comprennent.  
\- Très bien, mes enfants.

Elle leur sourit avec chaleur. Il faut les mettre en confiance. Ils sont si jeunes ! Vingt ans, c'est rien ! C'est pas très différent de quinze ou même de six ou deux ! Il ne faut pas les effaroucher, les pauvres petits agneaux.  
\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer les leçons pour apprendre à reconnaître les roches de nos belles montagnes.  
Elle prend un morceau de granite ultra-basique et l'approche de son visage.  
\- Prenez tous une roche, allez ! les encourage-t-elle.

Timidement, ils saisissent chacun un échantillon qui leur plaît. Rien qu'à leur choix, elle est renseignée sur leur personnalité. La blonde Berthe, par exemple, ne s'est pas contentée de saisir le premier échantillon venu : elle a longtemps cherché et repéré une roche qui lui soit familière, un granite moyen, du genre de ceux qu'on trouve dans les Vosges.

Elle se met à caresser son échantillon – qui a la taille d'un cochon d'Inde – tout en expliquant à ses élèves :  
\- La roche, il ne faut pas la regarder. Il faut la toucher. Il faut la caresser. Il faut lui parler. Il faut lui dire : « Oh ma jolie petite roche, mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? » et elle ne va pas répondre « Moi je suis un granite » ou « Moi je suis un basalte »... Elle va dire « Regarde mes minéraux, analyse-les ! Étudie-moi ! Et alors tu sauras comment je m'appelle. » Alors nous allons tous caresser notre roche et regarder les minéraux.  
Ses doigts fins aux ongles longs courent érotiquement sur la surface froide. Ce n'est pas que son mari, disparu depuis des dizaines d'années, lui manque... C'est plutôt le fait d'avoir un homme à la maison qui lui manque.  
\- Allez, qu'est-ce que vous voyez comme minéraux ?

Berthe lève la main. Bien. Elle pourra ainsi mettre en compétition cette excellente élève étrangère avec le reste de la cohorte, pour les faire avancer.  
\- Oui Berthe ?  
\- Che foûlais sâfoir, tans la rhôche, cômment che faîs la thîfférence hentre les deûx plâchioclases ?  
\- C'est quoi un « plachioclase » ? rétorque un autre élève du tac au tac.  
\- Les enfants, les enfants, calmez-vous ! répète Petronillia avec un sourire béat. Berthe, comment fais-tu habituellement la différence entre les différents pôles du plagioclase ?  
\- Hôn ha fû l'hânnée thêrnière cômment faîre hafec un mîcroscope hà heeffet pôlarisant.  
\- Quelqu'un pourrait lui expliquer comment faire sans examiner de lame mince ?

* * *

Ma'ame Capone est satisfaite de son échange. Une croûte fausse contre une charrette pleine d'antiquités du Cataclysme déterrées à la sauvette sur un site archéologique non-recensé, c'est l'affaire du siècle !  
Elle n'attend pas que sa fille ait tout emballé pour commencer à tripoter les objets étranges. Il y a là une sorte de casque, maintenu sous le menton par une lanière de polymère de carbone. Un ovoïde de métal à la surface divisée en carrés, et qui a un mécanisme étrange à un de ses pôles. Un long tube de métal avec une poignée à un bout et encore un mécanisme bizarre qui ne fait rien quand on actionne le petit levier du haut ; actionner le levier du bas protégé par un anneau ne fait rien non plus. Peu importe. Elle le fera réparer. Il y a aussi une caisse – pas d'origine – pleine de petits cylindres de cuivre avec une extrémité arrondie. Elle se promet à elle-même de démembrer au moins l'un d'entre eux, pour essayer de savoir à quoi ça servait.

\- Bon, maman, on peut y aller ?  
\- Du calme, Fiorangela.  
\- J'ai vu des flics, j'ai pas envie de me faire pincer moi !  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils peuvent contre nous, hein ?  
Fiorangela boude. Ma'ame Capone hausse les épaules.  
\- T'as jamais voulu faire partie de la famille, ma fille. Maintenant tu t'en mords les doigts, pas vrai ?

La vieille sourit de sa bouche partiellement édentée et dont les chicots restants sont d'un blanc tellement éclatant et sont tellement bien implantés dans la mâchoire que c'en est presque surnaturel.  
\- C'est un peu trop tard pour regretter, continue-t-elle, tu ne crois pas ?  
Fiorangela se contente de grimacer en regardant ses pieds.

Ma'ame Capone a soudain un mouvement de recul, mais trop tard : elles sont cernées par les agents de police.  
\- Veuillez nous suivre, je vous prie.  
\- Mais monsieur l'agent, proteste doucement Ma'ame Capone, pourriez-vous au moins nous expliquer ce que vous avez à nous reprocher ?  
\- Recel de faux, madame.  
\- Recel de... faux ? (elle feint l'ignorance) Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Mon commerce est honnête, monsieur l'agent. Vous pouvez vérifier tout ce que vous voudrez, vous ne trouverez jamais rien de faux en boutique.

Elle lève le menton d'un air de défi. Une lueur dominatrice s'allume dans son regard. L'agent recule, impressionné par cette femme de toute évidence habituée à commander.  
\- Vous me voyez navré, madame, s'excuse-t-il avec déférence, mais c'est mon devoir que de vous escorter jusqu'au poste de police, et de vous y faire remplir une plainte contre celui qui vous a vendu ou offert cette fausse toile.  
Il montre du doigt « Les Tournesols » que porte son collègue, sous les yeux énervés du vendeur d'antiquités.  
\- Mais monsieur l'agent, et ce que je viens d'acheter avec...

Ma'ame Capone fixe l'homme baraqué de son regard magnétique. De longues secondes s'écoulent. Un instant la vieille dame craint avoir perdu son pouvoir de domination sur les gens.  
\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, finit par dire l'agent. Nous nous arrangerons avec le vendeur pour qu'il reçoive directement l'agent des dommages et intérêts, après le jugement du faussaire.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! sourit Ma'ame Capone. Je vous en serai reconnaissante, monsieur... monsieur... ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et lui récite son nom complet et son grade. Pour être sûre que Fiorangela note bien tout, elle donne un coup de coude à sa fille, qui, étant en train de bayer aux corneilles, a un mouvement d'humeur lorsqu'elle est tirée de sa rêverie.

* * *

Rosa se réveille de sa sieste avec en tête une fulgurance. _Ce n'est pas un monstre qui a tué la victime_. C'est impossible. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tout ce que les monstres créent en utilisant leurs pouvoirs d'attaque finit par disparaître. L'eau peut servir à se baigner, elle peut être bue, mais si elle n'est pas rapidement utilisée, elle disparaît, retournant sans doute d'où elle vient. Le feu peut brûler et chauffer localement ce qu'il touche, mais il ne peut être propagé. Les roches ne peuvent être utilisées pour bâtir des maisons. Le sable qu'ils invoquent ne retombe jamais sur le sol. Donc, si un monstre attaque en projetant de petits morceaux de plomb, ces derniers ne seront pas retrouvés dans les blessures. Il faut des détecteurs spéciaux pour déterminer avec précision de quelle façon un humain a été tué, lorsque c'est un monstre qui a fait le travail.

Ce n'est donc pas un monstre qu'il faut rechercher, mais bien un homme.  
Pourtant, le rapport du légiste indiquait...  
Rosa se prend la tête à deux mains. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Imprudente, elle compose le numéro de téléphone du légiste au lieu de transmettre ses déductions à sa chef. C'est une grossière erreur.

* * *

Dans la salle souterraine carrelée de blanc, un petit homme chétif se terre dans un coin, levant les bras pour protéger son visage déjà bien amoché. Il adresse silencieusement une prière de remerciement à la Madone qui a eu la présence d'esprit de faire sonner le téléphone à temps pour lui éviter de se faire rosser à nouveau.  
Les hommes farouches qui l'entourent s'entre-regardent. Ils finissent par décider de ne pas décrocher. Le chef de la bande se tourne à nouveau vers le médecin légiste recroquevillé au sol.  
\- Tu fourres ton nez dans un truc qui te dépasse, mon gars.  
\- Pitié... je ferai tout ce que vous voulez...  
\- C'est un peu tard mon p'tit gars. T'as déjà rendu ton rapport d'autopsie.  
\- J'ai rien mis dedans qui puisse vous nuire ! Je le jure ! Re... regardez !

À quatre pattes il rampe vers les dossiers suspendus. Il en fait tomber deux ou trois par terre et d'une main tremblante, il exhibe celui dont parlent ses attaquants.  
\- Regardez !  
Le chef prend le dossier et le feuillette, puis il le jette au visage du légiste.  
\- Lis-le toi-même...  
Le scientifique tremblant tourne les pages d'un index fébrile puis il pointe les conclusions. Il secoue la page sous le nez du chef.  
\- Là ! C'est marqué là ! « Attaque de capsumon » ! « Attaque de capsumon » !

Le chef arrache la feuille à la main tremblante.  
\- T'as eu de la chance, laisse-t-il tomber finalement.  
Le scientifique, toujours roulé en boule sur le sol, pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il tâte sa joue tuméfiée, frôle sa lèvre éclatée.  
\- Je peux les mettre sur une fausse piste, si vous voulez. Je peux tout faire, vous savez. La patronne me fait confiance !

Les agresseurs échangent quelques regards, puis le chef avance d'un pas.  
\- Alors comme ça t'es dans les confidences de Loredana Pastore ? On va peut-être pouvoir s'arranger.  
Il décroche le téléphone du labo.  
\- Mario ? Tu peux relâcher la femme et les gosses. Pas besoin de couper des doigts en plus. Il a choisi de gentiment coopérer. Sage décision, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Fields of despair de Dragonforce.


	5. Tu m'oublieras

  _4 octobre 514, Japon_

* * *

Kami regarde avec émotion les progrès qu'a fait Cerise. Elle marche sans perdre son équilibre, à présent. Elle arrive à faire des phrases entières. Elle mange toute seule. Elle s'est remise à fumer. Il est certain qu'elle n'a plus besoin de son soutien psychique pour son quotidien mais par précaution, il ne laisse pas un instant son esprit quitter le frêle corps humain à l'aspect boucané. Il arrange lui-même les cheveux filasses. Il continue de lui donner la becquée alors qu'elle pourrait très bien manger toute seule. Il veille sur elle, plus qu'il ne veille sur lui-même. Il est allé jusqu'à sélectionner lui-même le tabac dont il bourre la pipe qu'il lui a taillée de ses propres mains.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? » interroge la galopa étendue à ses côtés.  
Il grimace.  
\- Rien n'est de trop pour elle.  
« Mais regarde-toi... »  
\- Silence !  
La créature de feu sursaute.  
« Pas la peine de crier, ô mon maître... » murmure-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Il secoue les oreilles.  
\- Non, c'est moi qui te présente mes excuses. Trop de fois j'ai méprisé les conseils et les suggestions de mes amis.  
La galopa secoue la tête de haut en bas, comme pour chasser une mouche.  
\- Ton aide... murmure Kami à demi-mots. Le feu de ta crinière...  
Il crispe sa main sur l'urne funéraire qu'il emporte partout avec lui depuis la mort de Cerise.  
La galopa pousse un hennissement amusé.  
« La moindre des choses. »

Il regarde affectueusement le corps de Cerise, appuyé nonchalamment à l'épaule de la galopa, fumant pensivement. La main retire la pipe de la bouche, et les lèvres articulent quelques mots.  
\- Amalthea. Je t'ai trouvé un nom, cheval de feu. Tu seras Amalthea.  
La galopa secoue une oreille d'un air d'approuver. La main humaine, sèche et d'aspect momifié, flatte son encolure.

Kami acquiesce doucement.  
\- Oui, Amalthea est un joli nom. C'est le nom d'une licorne, dans un roman d'avant le Cataclysme.  
« Ah bon ? Tu sais ça, toi ? » demande le petit Jœy en s'approchant. « Tu nous racontes l'histoire ? »  
Kami a un mouvement de la tête en direction du corps de Cerise, toujours en train de fumer, le teint terreux, le regard lointain.  
\- C'est elle qui a lu l'histoire, un jour. Je pourrais vous la résumer, mais pas vous la réciter.

Le bébé kangourex escalade les genoux humains et s'assied dans le giron un peu raide.  
« Alors c'est maman Cerise qui va nous raconter ! »  
Kami sourit et d'une action psychique, il encourage la bouche sèche à prononcer les mots.  
\- Il était une fois...

Les autres pokémons se rassemblent. Sakura le ceriflor, Saturnin l'akwakwak, Léo le lixy, Céra la dinoclier, même le vieux ronchon de Newton. Ils s'installent tout autour d'Amalthea, pour entendre raconter l'histoire de son nom.

* * *

Kami regarde dans les yeux de Cerise. Est-elle prête pour faire cela ? Techniquement, oui. Elle a fondu comme un chameau qui traverse le désert. Son corps n'est plus ni boursouflé ni gonflé d'eau. Certes elle a le teint d'une momie, mais c'est sans doute parce qu'il ne lui donne pas les bonnes choses à manger. Elle est tellement gentille, elle ne proteste pas et avale sans grimace les racines, fruits et baies qu'il ramasse pour elle. Même si sa cuisine est plus adaptée aux goûts d'un pokémon qu'à ceux d'une humaine. Peut-être est-elle encore sous le choc ? C'est possible, après tout.

Elle ne proteste pas. Quelque chose dans l'angle de ses sourcils a même un air d'exprimer de la gratitude envers le soutien qu'il lui apporte.  
Son accord, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. À partir de maintenant, c'est lui qui va mener la danse. Grâce à ses pouvoirs psy, il peut anticiper en partie les réactions des interlocuteurs, deviner comment les persuader et les convaincre. Il va la protéger de toute sur-réaction émotionnelle.

Il la regarde jouer pensivement avec les clefs de son ancien appartement. La peau de ses mains est si sèche... malheureusement il n'a pas les connaissances nécessaires pour pouvoir la soigner.

Elle sort distraitement sa carte de crédit de son sac. Elle est périmée. Mais il reste un peu d'argent au fond d'un porte-monnaie. De quoi faire les magasins pour de la crème hydratante ? Son visage en aurait bien besoin lui aussi, et il répugne à Kami de voler ce qu'il souhaite offrir à Cerise. Quitte à devoir ramasser toutes les pièces glissées sous tous les distributeurs de petites culottes sales de la ville de Tokyo.  
Il secoue l'idée d'un mouvement d'épaule. Il ne peut pas la laisser toute seule. Elle a besoin de sa présence psychique.  
Il échange un regard avec les yeux noirs un peu secs. C'est l'heure de passer à la phase suivante de son plan.

* * *

Chen le Jeune, dans son laboratoire, allume la radio pour écouter le bulletin d'informations. Ça va le changer un peu de l'ordinaire. Il a reçu de nombreuses lettres pressantes concernant le nombre de thésards rattachés à son laboratoire, le nombre de publications en retard... rien de ce qu'il reçoit ne concorde avec les papiers que son grand-père lui a laissés. Les thésards obligatoires, de quatre sont passés à six dont au moins un en co-tutelle avec l'étranger. Le nombre de publications à rendre chaque année a été doublé. À en croire les interlocuteurs qu'il a eus au téléphone, la situation du laboratoire de Shimoda n'a jamais changé, non monsieur, ça a toujours été comme ça, même du temps de Chen le Vieux.

Chen le Jeune grimace. Ça sent le traquenard à plein nez. Hélas il ne sait à qui se confier, maintenant que son grand-père a disparu en emportant avec lui la totalité de sa liste de contacts. Vieux renard, trop rusé pour laisser une trace écrite de ses amis. Maintenant son héritier est dans l'embarras jusqu'au cou. Quelle misère !

Les mots « Team Rocket » parviennent aux oreilles de Chen Régis. Le temps qu'il bondisse sur le poste pour augmenter le volume, la speakerine est déjà passée à un autre titre. Grinçant des dents, il tape fébrilement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur principal, à la recherche des dernières nouvelles concernant le groupe criminel en question. Enfin, l'article s'affiche. Pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer, il va fermer la baie vitrée et toutes les fenêtres car dehors, ses deux « assistants » sont en train de faire un boucan de tous les diables en s'occupant des pokémons.

Il relit l'article plusieurs fois, pour être sûr qu'il a bien tout compris. Apparemment, quelque chose s'est encore passé à l'ancien laboratoire de l'île d'Oshima. Donc, ça a forcément un lien avec le pokémon sur lequel son grand-père, Fujii et Oshiro enquêtaient. Le lien entre ce pokémon inconnu et la Team Rocket, Chen Régis le fait de deux façons différentes. D'abord, la présence des membres de l'organisation au cœur même de son laboratoire suite à l'enquête sur ledit pokémon la nuit même de l'incident. Ensuite, les notes laissées par son grand-père concernant le dossier M2, pokémon inconnu échappé de l'arène de Numazu, arène dirigée par Giovanni, chef de la Team Rocket d'après son grand-père.  
Les différents articles des journaux ont pourtant un avis bien particulier au sujet de ce pokémon inconnu et de tous ses crimes commis les années passées. En effet, dans les ruines de l'ancien laboratoire, des cadavres humains ont été retrouvés, accompagnés de machines étranges apparemment destinées à créer un champ magnétique de très grande intensité. Des indices laissés sur place – insignes portées par les morts, marques sur le matériel – indiquent que ces cadavres sont ceux de membres de la Team Rocket. Les enquêteurs supposent, au vu de la date et du lieu de l'incident, que les meurtres en série qui ont lieu depuis une vingtaine d'années sur le site sont à imputer à cette organisation criminelle.

Chen le Jeune secoue la tête. Il refuse de se ranger du côté de la presse et des enquêteurs. Il refuse de croire que la Team Rocket testait des armes sur des jeunes filles une nuit par an seulement. Il y a un lien avec les meurtres, certes, mais uniquement à cause du pokémon inconnu que recherche Giovanni. Il en est certain. La présence des hommes en noir ne peut s'expliquer que de cette façon-là.  
Il secoue la tête. Après tout, ce n'est plus son problème. Il a autre chose à faire de plus urgent. Le laboratoire de Shimoda repose sur ses seules épaules à présent.

* * *

Dans la ville de Mito, une femme à la peau sèche et rêche avance dans les rues, raide sur le dos d'une galopa. Les sabots de sa monture sont assurés. Elle sait exactement où elle va.  
La route 175, encore ombrée par le feuillage rougissant des arbres, est noire de monde. Elle tourne à gauche par la 51 et passe sous le pont du chemin de fer. Les rues se succèdent, en direction de la banlieue d'habitation. Elle longe un sanctuaire et arrive devant le grand bâtiment. Elle joue avec les clefs dans sa poche, distraitement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sans qu'elle ait à taper le digicode. Elle flotte dans les escaliers et arrive devant une porte où le nom « Matsumoto-Takahashi » est affiché.

Sans hésitation aucune, elle enfile la clef dans la porte d'une main aux articulations pelées. Elle tourne. Le battant s'ouvre. Comme si elle était chez elle, elle pose son sac à main sur la table de la salle à manger, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite aux gémissements masculins et aux grincements de lit en provenance de la chambre. Elle fait le tour de l'appartement, tripotant des objets ici ou là, posant sur sa tête le képi de police qui traînait sur le fauteuil. Elle fouille dans le frigo, prépare du thé, le boit toute seule, laisse traîner la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine, et met de la musique. Elle actionne la chasse d'eau dans les toilettes, retourne toute la salle de bain, vide la bibliothèque à la recherche des albums photos. Elle se connecte à l'ordinateur du bureau et passe en revue les fichiers les plus récents. Enfin, après trois quarts d'heure à s'occuper ainsi, elle tourne la tête en direction de la chambre, de laquelle sort un homme blond et nu.

* * *

Matsumoto Ichigo cligne des yeux avec un mélange de surprise, d'horreur et de joie sans nom. Dans l'appartement en désordre, là, devant lui, de chair et d'os, se tient sa chère et tendre épouse. Elle a le teint terreux, la peau sèche et pelée, ses cheveux sont courts et filasses, son regard est mort, mais c'est bien elle. Il reste sur place, paralysé, ne sachant s'il doit se jeter à son cou pour lui souhaiter bienvenue, ou à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon de toutes ses infidélités. Il contemple, fasciné, les lèvres sèches qui articulent calmement :  
\- Bonjour, chéri.  
\- Bon-bonjour ma puce.

Il se précipite vers elle et la serre contre son cœur. Elle est raide entre ses bras. Il la saisit par les épaules.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Je... j'ai la gorge un peu sèche...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle lui fait signe de s'éloigner et de s'assoir. De la chambre sort un autre homme, qui a un air surpris et un peu indigné en apercevant Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi.  
\- Je dérange, peut-être ? demande-t-il d'une voix aigre.  
\- Je ne fais que passer, répond la femme sèche.  
\- Que... que passer ? interroge le blond d'une voix mouillée.

Elle sort un papier de son sac et le pose, plié, sur la table.  
\- Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on parle, explique-t-elle.  
\- Bon ben... je me rhabille et je rentre ? lance le visiteur avec un rictus.  
Il jette un regard venimeux à son blond amant, lequel n'en mène pas large.  
\- Je suis venue uniquement pour régler deux-trois petites choses. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, répond la femme avec un geste apaisant.

Furieux, le visiteur se rhabille rapidement et sort en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

* * *

\- Tu es fière de toi ? tempête Ichigo.  
Yumi, sèche, froide, le regarde sans rien dire.  
\- Mais répond, enfin ! supplie l'homme blond en saisissant les mains de son épouse.  
\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui m'est arrivé.  
\- Mais je peux comprendre ! Je peux tout comprendre !  
\- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Pendant que tu étais là à te payer du bon temps avec tes petits amis...  
\- Je SAIS ce qui t'est arrivé ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler !

Il grince des dents à l'idée de tous ces hommes qui ont souillé le corps de sa bien-aimée.  
\- Mais c'est du passé, et c'est terminé, assure-t-il. N'en parlons plus. Je suis content que tu sois rentrée.  
\- Je ne suis pas rentrée.  
Il blêmit.  
\- Tu veux dire... que tu dois y retourner ?  
\- Non, je n'y retournerai pas non plus.  
\- Mais alors...

Il regarde, horrifié, le papier plié sur la table de la salle à manger.  
\- Il m'est arrivé trop de choses, continue Yumi. Il n'y a pas eu que des hommes, tu sais...  
Elle baisse ses yeux secs sur ses mains de momie.  
\- Les Yakuzas peuvent être féroces et tous ne respectent pas leur code de l'honneur. Je...  
La voix hésite et trébuche.  
\- Non, rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ça.  
\- Mais nous sommes mariés ! Nous avons juré de toujours tout partager ! Nos joies, nos peines, le bonheur et le malheur ! Je serais un époux indigne si je te laissais tomber parce que tu ne vas pas bien !

Elle secoue la tête, lentement, comme si les articulations de sa nuque étaient un peu coincées.  
\- Non, je ne peux plus rester, et pas seulement à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé.  
\- Mais explique- moi !  
Elle respire lentement. L'air siffle dans sa gorge sèche. Elle sors une pipe, la bourre, l'allume.  
\- Tu... tu fumes ? Mais depuis quand ?

Elle le contemple à-travers la fumée bleue et souffle un cercle dans sa direction.  
\- Ça fait une raison de plus pour ne pas rester, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout !  
\- Moi, je trouve ça hilarant.

Elle fait une pause de plus.  
\- J'ai quitté la police, également.  
Elle fait un geste pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les Yakuzas. Le problème vient de la Team Rocket. Ça a un lien avec le dossier sur lequel je travaillais secrètement avant d'être mise au frais. Je suis recherchée et on a déjà essayé plusieurs fois de me tuer.

Ichigo se précipite vers les portes et fenêtres tandis que calmement, Yumi enchaîne.  
\- Tu ne risques rien. Personne ne sait que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Mais tu ferais mieux de m'oublier. J'ai essayé de passer pour morte afin de duper mes poursuivants, mais ça n'a rien donné. J'ai fait des erreurs de débutante. Cette fois-ci, je quitte le pays, et je ne cesserai pas de me déplacer. Je vais devoir changer d'identité. Alors s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de me retrouver. Ils finiront par m'avoir, je ne fais que gagner du temps, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à tout ça.  
\- Yumi...  
\- Non, je ne reviendrai pas.

Froide, elle a pris sa décision et ne reviendra plus dessus.  
\- Tu n'as aucune idée, Yumi, de ce qui s'est passé ici en ton absence.  
\- Et bien vas-y, mets-moi au courant...  
Elle pose sur lui des yeux qui ont l'air de ne pas le voir.  
\- J'ai fait une dépression, sans toi. Je me suis remis à boire. Sans toi, je suis perdu ! Et lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais perdue, morte peut-être... Je...

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se met à sangloter. Yumi tend une main froide et rêche pour lui tapoter mécaniquement l'épaule. Finalement il reprend ses esprits et dans un souffle :  
\- J'ai fait des tentatives de suicide. Je suis perdu sans toi. Si tu pars...  
\- Je suis morte.

Il renifle de surprise et se redresse.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis morte. Dans la nuit du vingt-trois au vingt-quatre septembre. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Toi, tu es encore vivant. Alors s'il te plaît, vis pour nous deux.

Il la regarde en plissant les yeux, comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée auparavant, même durant leur première nuit ensemble.  
\- Je vois. Tu te payes ma tête ?  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
\- Pense ce que tu veux.  
Il secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas possible. Les morts ne parlent pas, les morts ne marchent pas.  
\- Je suis morte, Ichigo. Ta femme est morte. Il n'y a plus de Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi. J'en ai terminé de cette vie. J'en ai terminé avec la police, terminé avec toi. Ta femme est morte, et tout ce qu'il reste, c'est... ça.

Elle se désigne d'un rapide mouvement de la main.  
\- Une espèce de macchabée ambulant, pas même l'ombre de moi-même. J'ai trop souffert, d'une façon que tu ne t'imagines même pas. Je ne vis plus, Ichigo. Je ne peux plus être avec toi.  
Une légère aura bleue, à peine visible si on ne fait pas attention, semble émaner de la femme assise en face de lui à chacun de ses mouvements.  
\- Non, je refuse ! C'est impossible !  
\- C'est comme ça. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette. Je n'ai pas de substance. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je dois faire... ce qu'il me dit de faire.

Des tas de concepts tournent dans la tête d'Ichigo. Il pense à des sectes, il pense à une relation malsaine avec un homme autrement plus dominateur que lui et bien entendu criminel. Il se rappelle de sa femme, telle qu'il l'a connue, et il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence. L'aspect physique y est, mais la petite étincelle qui faisait de Yumi la seule femme de sa vie et la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée, est partie. La petite étincelle est bel et bien morte. Sa Yumi est morte. Il ne reste qu'une enveloppe vide et froide, manipulée par un autre, possédée par un autre.  
Le choc de la prise de conscience fige les traits de son visage.

\- Toujours est-il, poursuit Yumi sans prêter attention à son air choqué, que j'ai besoin de récupérer mon compte bancaire. Il me semble que je t'avais fait une procuration ?  
Silencieusement, blême, Ichigo secoue la tête de gauche à droit. Il enchaîne :  
\- Nous avions fait compte commun lors de notre mariage, tu te souviens ?  
\- Diable ; je ne me serai donc jamais habituée.  
\- Effectivement...

Elle sort de son sac la carte bancaire périmée.  
\- Je n'en aurai plus besoin.  
\- Mais... Pourquoi veux-tu récupérer ton argent ? Si tu es déjà morte ? C'est ton gourou qui en a besoin, c'est ça ?  
Elle éclate d'un rire qui sonne comme des feuilles séchées crissant les unes sur les autres dans les branches d'un arbre mort.  
\- Parce que, vois-tu, j'ai beau être morte, ils me courent toujours après.

Ichigo fronce les sourcils.  
\- Ils ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
\- Tu as décidé de ne pas me croire quoi que je dise, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle doucement. Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine tu étais prêt à me sauter au cou. Mais quel mari es-tu ? Une morte te demande de lui rendre ce qui lui appartient, parce qu'elle en a besoin pour entreprendre un long voyage. Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas besoin, soit-disant parce qu'elle n'est plus en vie ?

Il déglutit difficilement.  
\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe, admet-il, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point d'aller à l'encontre de ta volonté. Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, je t'aime encore. Néanmoins j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de te manifester simplement sur ta tombe comme tout mort qui se respecte, au lieu de venir m'ennuyer.  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas de tombe.

Sa réponse jette un froid de quelques instants, que Ichigo finit par briser en soupirant. Il n'aura pas le dernier mot dans la discussion.  
\- Et bien, j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à aller à la banque. En petites coupures, je présume ?

* * *

Kami est soulagé de pouvoir rapatrier Cerise et Amalthea dans la montagne. Il en a profité pour faire les courses, au passage. Amalthea est chargée des meilleurs et des plus chers produits de beauté qu'il a pu trouver en ville. Il refuse que Cerise continue d'avoir l'air de sortir de sa tombe. Ça a peut-être marché pour ce Ichigo, mais la prochaine personne qu'elle va devoir aller voir, c'est Léo, et avec Léo, pas question de refaire le numéro de la momie vivante.  
Il trie les flacons et les pots tandis qu'adossé à l'encolure de la galopa, le corps de Cerise se boucane à la fumée du tabac. Le geste de fumer est un peu moins mécanique. Kami se rengorge de fierté. Cerise est peut-être morte, mais elle est là, bien vivante sous ses yeux. Elle a juste besoin d'une cure de beauté.

Les yeux plissés, il lit avec application tous les petits caractères imprimés sur ses achats. Il ne trouve aucune logique à la plupart d'entre eux.  
\- ADN de plante... comment l'ADN des plantes va-t-il pouvoir entrer dans les cellules humaines pour les rajeunir ? C'est absurde, voyons. Ça voudrait dire qu'après application de cette crème, la personne qui l'utilise est génétiquement modifiée ?  
« Alors, encore en train de radoter ? » demande Amalthea, amusée.  
\- Je ne radote pas, je ré-flé-chis.  
« À voix haute ? »  
\- Je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions.

« C'est des conneries » coupe un florizarre shiney sur le museau duquel est perché un ceriflor d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut.  
\- Des commentaires, Newton ?  
« Je dis que c'est des conneries. C'est pour faire vendre. La femme de ménage de mon premier dresseur se mettait des rondelles de concombre et de la purée de carotte sur le visage, et ça marchait très bien. »  
\- Elle avait une solution pour la peau desséchée ?  
« Aucune idée. Mais mon prêtre-dresseur utilisait un baume blanc qui sentait le citron. »

Kami lorgne les mains de Cerise en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.  
\- Pour le concombre, je veux bien te croire, mais pour le citron, j'ai un doute.  
« Pense ce que tu veux » rétorque Newton en haussant les épaules.  
Sur son museau, Sakura le ceriflor râle et sautille sur place, lui intimant de se retourner pour faire à nouveau face au soleil. Avec un soupir, le vieux pokémon s'exécute, piétinant le sol de ses larges pattes. Il semble prendre un malin plaisir à se déplacer le plus lentement possible afin d'énerver Sakura, alors qu'il s'était retourné vers Kami presque en un bond.

\- Tu caches bien ton jeu, commente le pokémon psy avec un clin d'œil.  
« Quel jeu ? » répond le florizarre d'une voix innocente.  
Mais il lance un sourire en coin au fils de Mew.

Ce dernier retourne à ses pots, retroussant légèrement les lèvres, un peu frustré de s'être laissé embobiner par la marchande. Il faisait confiance à son professionnalisme. Décidément, même pour ça, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux humains. Quelles pathétiques créatures, vraiment.

Enfin, il pense avoir à peu près tout compris.  
\- Viens, Cerise. C'est l'heure du bain.  
Il va bien s'occuper d'elle. Elle le mérite.

* * *

Dans le laboratoire de Shimoda, Chen le Jeune passe en revue les quelques dossiers de demande de place pour une thèse qu'il a reçus. Même s'il les prend tous, il lui manquera encore une personne pour compléter son équipe, et les jours filent à toute allure. Est-ce la fin du laboratoire ? Le glas est-il en train de sonner pour...  
Il n'a pas le temps d'achever ses pensées ; il est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone.  
« C'est le glas qui sonne » songe-t-il amèrement.

\- Laboratoire de Shimoda, bonjour !  
\- Ah, bonjour Régis ! Euh je veux dire, professeur Chen ! Félicitations pour ton euh... votre avancement. C'est Frêne !  
\- Bonjour professeur Frêne. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien bien, très bien ! Dis-voir, votre grand-père t'a-t-il parlé du projet international de recherche dans lequel notre pays s'est engagé en coopération avec l'Europe ?  
\- Euh, non ?  
\- C'est regrettable, vraiment regrettable ! Notre pays doit encore envoyer un chercheur – ou un thésard – et nous devons leur donner la réponse avant la fin du mois. Le projet commence en janvier. Personne dans nos laboratoires ne peut plus être détaché.  
\- Hum... fait Chen le Jeune en réfléchissant. Et vous pensez que je vais pouvoir vous trouver quelqu'un ?  
\- Bien entendu, si vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de votre grand-père...

Chen grince des dents. Il sait que Frêne essaye de titiller son orgueil pour l'amener là où Frêne veut qu'il aille. Mais de son côté, Chen aimerait bien pouvoir échanger sa participation au projet contre l'obtention d'un ou deux thésards de plus. C'est triste mais apparemment la quantité semble primer sur la qualité. Il n'a aucune idée de comment il va pouvoir les encadrer mais il a BESOIN de faire du chiffre. Il respire un grand coup et tente une approche.  
\- Oh vous savez, le problème n'est pas tant d'être à la hauteur de mon prédécesseur que de rattraper les erreurs qu'il a pu faire.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Et bien, sa réputation est telle que les thésards fuient mon laboratoire. Le fait que je porte le même nom que lui n'est pas pour m'aider. Si vous pouviez faire un geste pour moi, je trouverai certainement la personne parfaite pour compléter la glorieuse équipe de chercheurs de notre glorieux pays.

Chen peut presque voir, malgré la distance, les rouages fonctionner sous le crâne de Frêne. Ils ont chacun besoin l'un de l'autre et chacun tente de tirer un maximum la couverture à soi. Il sait qu'il joue un jeu dangereux mais peu importe. Il n'a plus rien à perdre.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, répond Frêne froidement.

Et zut. Raté.  
\- De mon côté, dès que j'ai quelqu'un de disponible, je vous appellerai, jour ou nuit, rétorque Chen d'une voix mielleuse.  
\- C'est ça. Bonne journée professeur Chen.  
\- Bonne journée professeur Frêne.

Ils raccrochent sèchement tous les deux. Chen reste songeur quelques instants. S'il parvenait à mettre la main sur une personne brillante, peu importe sa formation professionnelle, une personne comme Cerise par exemple, il pourrait en même temps compléter son équipe et envoyer quelqu'un à Strasbourg, capitale de l'Europe. Ça serait tout bénef pour lui. Ensuite, il pourra se consacrer à remettre sur pieds le laboratoire qui a tellement été mis à mal par toutes les années de pression exercées sur Chen le Vieux pour lui faire garder le silence au sujet de... mais de quoi au juste ?

* * *

La blonde aux cheveux bouclés étire ses bras endoloris. Travailler à la caisse d'un grand magasin n'est pas une sinécure. Elle a mal dans les coudes et souffre constamment de tendinites. Elle commence à comprendre pourquoi toutes ses autres collègues préfèrent traîner en longueur malgré l'impatience des clients. Elle a voulu jouer la carte de l'efficacité, pensant que ça lui vaudrait une augmentation de salaire, et elle s'est fourvoyée. Elle soupire.

Sato Iria a finalement été placée en liberté conditionnelle suite à son arrestation et à un long procès. Elle porte un bracelet électronique à la cheville et ne doit ni quitter la ville, ni pénétrer dans un poste de police. Ça lui a demandé un certain temps mais finalement, elle s'est sorti de la tête sa curiosité et ses envies de justice. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de son ancienne amie Yumi. Elle ne veut plus rien porter de bleu, aucun vêtement qui puisse rappeler l'uniforme policier. Elle a relâché son reptincel – de type feu comme son ancien caninos de service – ainsi que son évoli, qu'elle comptait faire évoluer en mentali, parce qu'il ressemble lui aussi à un caninos. Elle recouvre son visage d'épaisses couches de fond de teint pour masquer les cicatrices qui lui restent de s'être fait ouvrir les joues. Elle a arrêté de faire du sport et s'est arrondie. Sa famille lui en a fait la remarque, alors elle a changé d'adresse et de numéro de téléphone et s'est acheté un répondeur. Elle ne décroche plus quand on l'appelle.

Sortant du casier dans lequel il s'était planqué, un spectrum lui tourne autour deux ou trois fois puis se plante devant son nez et fait la grimace, tentant de la dérider. Elle l'a adopté au refuge de Mito, comme Yumi le faisait pour ses propres pokémons. Elle a été étonnée d'apprendre que le vieux Fujii et son épouse sont portés disparus depuis pas mal de temps déjà et que c'est l'associé de Fujii qui a repris le refuge. Elle n'a pas posé de questions. Elle ne veut pas d'ennuis.

Lorsqu'elle sort du magasin par la porte de service, elle est étonnée et un peu effrayée de se retrouver nez à nez avec Matsumoto Ichigo, l'époux de son amie Yumi, qui avait eu la bonté de la soutenir durant tout le temps du procès. Ils sont devenus proches et s'appellent à présent par leurs prénoms mais depuis sa condamnation, Sato n'apprécie plus que tièdement la présence de Matsumoto Ichigo.

\- Ichi ? Mais que fais-tu là ?  
\- Iria, il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Pas maintenant. Je viens juste de terminer mon service et je suis affamée.  
\- Alors, je t'invite au restaurant.  
\- Ichi, tu es stupide !  
\- J'insiste !  
\- Non !

Il la saisit par le bras.  
\- C'est très important. J'ai à te parler, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
\- Lâche-moi !  
Elle s'arrache à son étreinte.  
\- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, sa famille, ou aucune autre de vos connaissances ! C'est compris ?  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- J'ai bien compris que quelqu'un voulait te faire taire, et qu'il a réussi. Passons. Ce que j'ai à te dire est d'une importance capitale et ne concerne certainement pas le dossier secret sur lequel travaillait Yumi.

Pour toute réponse, elle grogne. Il a gagné. Aucune femme ne peut lui résister. Il a une façon de se tenir, de considérer les femmes comme des personnes et pas comme des partenaires sexuelles potentielles, qui fait craquer toute la gent féminine. Elle secoue la tête en souriant à demi. Pas étonnant, vu qu'il est gay. Elle n'a toujours pas compris, après toutes ces années, comment Yumi était parvenue à le persuader de l'épouser. Peut-être que, après tout, comme certaines personnes hétéro peuvent avoir une aventure homosexuelle, certains homo peuvent avoir une aventure hétéro. Mais de là à la transformer en mariage...

\- Je sais pertinemment à quoi tu penses, interrompt Ichigo. Et non, c'est même pas la peine de demander. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule femme pour moi, c'est Yumi.  
Ah. Donc en fait il est bi. Tout simplement.  
Iria hausse les épaules.  
\- Bon, alors allons manger. Y'a un bar à ramens au bas de la rue.

* * *

Ils entament leur repas en silence, l'un en face de l'autre. Enfin, dans un silence tout relatif, ponctué de bruits d'aspiration et de mastication. Ichigo prend la parole.  
\- Alors voilà. Il m'est arrivé un truc trop bizarre ce matin et il faut absolument que j'en parle.  
\- Tu sais que c'est pas poli de parler en mangeant ?  
Il grogne.  
\- M'en fous. Je suis plus à ça près.

Il éternue puis se mouche. Iria grimace.  
\- Tu pourrais renifler quand tu es en public !  
\- C'est pas la question.  
Il fait une pause.  
\- Yumi est passée me voir ce matin.  
\- Je m'en doutais, qu'elle finirait par repasser. Elle a dit quoi ?  
\- Qu'elle est morte.

Iria s'étrangle.  
\- Comment ça, Yumi est morte ? Tu veux dire, elle est morte, et elle est revenue, morte-vivante ou quelque chose comme ça, pour t'annoncer ça ?  
\- Pas vraiment. C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est fait laver le cerveau par une secte. Elle a perdu la petite étincelle qui la rendait si spéciale. Elle est froide et distance, presque cruelle, sans plus aucune empathie. Et puis, elle fume.  
Iria secoue la tête. Oui, Ichigo a raison. Autant dire que Yumi est morte.  
\- Elle a retourné tout mon appartement, continue-t-il, a fouillé dans mon ordinateur, et m'a fait signer un papier de divorce.  
\- Mais Yumi ne divorcerait jamais !  
\- Pourtant elle y tenait. Merde ! (son poing s'abat sur la table) La seule personne de ma vie qui ait vraiment compté ! Celle que j'ai épousée ! Et maintenant elle... elle...

Il cache son visage dans ses mains, dissimulant ses larmes. Iria, qui avait croisé ses jambes sur le coussin de sol pour plus de commodité, se lève sur ses genoux pour lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de soutien.  
\- Allons, allons... murmure-t-elle. Et si elle avait fait ça uniquement pour que tu puisses te sentir libre d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Il renifle.  
\- Tu penses ?  
\- Bien évidemment ! C'est de Yumi qu'on parle !  
\- Mais elle avait l'air si froide et distante...  
\- Si elle s'est fait laver le cerveau par une secte au point de croire qu'elle est morte, c'est normal, non ?

Il renifle et essuie ses yeux d'un revers de sa manche.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison, concède-t-il.  
Il fait une pause et soupire, puis il enchaîne.  
\- Elle m'a réclamé non seulement le divorce, mais aussi son argent.  
\- Tu sais très bien que ça porte malheur de boire avec l'argent des morts. C'est sans doute ce qui l'a motivée.  
\- Donc pour toi elle a fait tout ça pour... moi ?

Il a le regard mouillé. Iria soupire : il va encore pleurer. C'est toujours mieux que quand il boit.  
\- Oui, Ichi, elle a fait tout ça pour toi. Pour que tu sois libre de continuer ta vie sans elle. Pour que son ombre ne ternisse pas ton futur.  
\- Elle est si gentill-euh !

Ça y est, c'est les grandes eaux. Iria soupire sur son déjeuner interrompu et note mentalement qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais venir manger dans cet établissement. Elle a vraiment trop la honte. Une conversation privée dans un lieu public, un restaurant en plus, et maintenant, un homme qui pleure comme une madeleine !  
« Ichigo, attaque croco-larmes ! » pense-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. « C'est super efficace ! Sato Iria a la honte ! Sato Iria est confuse ! Sato Iria se blesse dans sa confusion ! » Elle essaye de ne pas rire, pour ne pas le vexer. Bon, au point où elle en est...  
\- Allez, viens là...  
Elle contourne la table en marchant sur ses genoux et serre Ichigo contre elle.  
\- Ça va aller... tu vas voir... ça va aller...  
Oh, qu'elle déteste faire ça, consoler les gens !

Il renifle, se mouche. Elle soupire. Enfin il se ressaisit.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Iria.  
\- Ça va, vous voulez que je vous aide ? C'est pas un love hotel ici !  
Ils se retournent, paniqués, vers le patron du restaurant qui les contemple de haut, bras croisés.  
\- Récupérez vos chaussures et fichez-moi le camp ! Plus vite que ça !

Rapidement Iria calcule ce qui est le plus intéressant pour elle, entre vider son bol et payer, ou se laisser jeter sans avoir à payer et avoir reçu un demi-repas gratuit. Elle opte pour la fuite éperdue lorsqu'elle constate que le patron est accompagné d'un ronflex à l'air pas commode.

* * *

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire à ton avis ? demande Iria à Ichigo alors qu'ils enfilent leurs chaussures dans la rue.  
\- Et bien... j'allais justement de poser la question.  
\- Elle a une tombe, Yumi ?  
\- Non ; elle a simplement subi un lavage de cerveau, sois donc logique !  
\- Elle a dit ce qu'elle voulait faire ?  
\- Un voyage.

Il se garde bien de lui révéler le fait que Yumi est toujours poursuivie par... mais par qui au juste ? Peu importe. Mieux vaut sans doute ne pas savoir.  
\- Bon, continue Iria. La moindre des choses sera de lui consacrer personnellement un bateau le jour de la fête des morts. Puisqu'elle dit qu'elle est morte, autant respecter sa volonté et faire comme si c'était vrai. Ça sera plus facile pour toi, tu ne penses pas ?  
Il acquiesce. Oui, c'est vraiment la moindre des choses. Et à peu près la seule qu'ils puissent faire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revient dans son appartement, Ichigo débouche une bouteille de saké et s'installe sur le canapé. Malgré tout ce qu'Iria a pu lui dire, il ne supporte pas l'idée que sa chère et tendre Yumi puisse ne plus être de ce monde. Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles, bien au contraire.  
\- Finalement, y'a que sur vous que je peux compter, soupire-t-il en s'adressant à ses bouteilles.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de lecture, Chen le Jeune retombe sur sa chaise. Il a mal à la tête. Les notes de son grand-père, soigneusement classées, font toutes état du même mystérieux pokémon. Celui qui a attaqué toutes ces jeunes filles pendant toutes ces années, tous les 23 septembre au soir. Celui qui s'en est pris à Cerise, sur l'île mystérieuse où elle avait disparu. Celui qui s'était échappé de l'arène de Numazu. Très certainement, celui-là même qui les avait envoyés au tapis, lui, ses pokémons et ses pom-pom girls, lorsqu'il avait voulu conquérir le badge local. Une créature aux pouvoirs sans bornes qui a échappé à Giovanni, lequel est prêt à tout pour le récupérer. Une créature que Fujii a créée par manipulation de fréquences propres et qui à présent erre en toute liberté.

Consciencieusement, Chen fait brûler tous les documents dans l'évier de la cuisine, puis il dissout les cendres dans l'eau. Tandis que les dernières d'entre elles glissent par le conduit d'évacuation, il pense qu'il est malgré tout dans une belle panade. D'une part, parce que maintenant il sait tout du fond de l'affaire. D'autre part, parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment se débarrasser des preuves « matérielles » qui traînent encore au laboratoire.

À court d'idées, il finit par entasser le tout dans une boîte à chaussures qu'il enterre dans le parc, en priant pour que personne ne la retrouve.

* * *

Dans les caves secrètes de l'arène de Numazu, Chen le Vieux a retrouvé, à sa grande surprise, son vieil ami Fujii.  
\- Mais... que fais-tu là ? interroge Chen, surpris.  
\- Sans doute la même chose que toi, répond Fujii.  
\- Tu as décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver Mewtwo et l'empêcher de nuire ?

Fujii secoue la tête.  
\- Pendant et après notre procès, à Oshiro et moi, Giovanni a tout tenté pour nous persuader de travailler pour lui.  
\- Et apparemment il a réussi.  
Fujii lui lance un regard noir ; Chen a un mouvement de recul.  
\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé !

Il est plié en deux par une quinte de toux.  
\- Il... il a Oshiro en otage, continue Fujii. Après le procès, il nous a enfermés ici, elle et moi, et nous a séparés. Après tout, même si elle est dangereuse à sa façon, c'est de moi qu'il a besoin.  
\- Ah, tu reprends du service ? lance Chen avec ironie. Je croyais que tu étais dangereux pour lui.  
\- En liberté, je suis dangereux, à cause de ce que je sais. Enfermé, je suis utile.  
\- Et que veut-il donc que tu fasses ?  
\- Il m'a parlé d'un projet qu'il a baptisé S-M2. La continuation de son projet M2, en quelques sortes.  
\- Il veut donc récupérer Mewtwo. Parfait. C'est pour cela que je suis ici.  
\- Comment ?!  
\- Mewtwo, en liberté, est bien trop dangereux. Seul, je n'ai pas les moyens. De plus, tenir tête à la Team Rocket est impossible. J'ai fait le choix de survivre encore un peu.

Fujii ricane et rétorque :  
\- Faire le choix de survivre ? À la Team Rocket ? Tu te fourvoies, mon pauvre ami. Il n'y a rien pour nous ici, rien que la mort.  
\- Tu as pourtant un bien beau laboratoire... réplique Chen en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce copieusement équipée en haute technologie.  
\- Dans lequel encore maintenant je refuse de travailler.

On frappe à la porte. Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme noir frappé d'un R rouge entre, escorté par deux autres. Il tient un plateau d'argent sur lequel sont posés une feuille pliée en trois et une petite boîte laquée. Il pose le plateau sur le bureau sans rien dire, s'incline, et sort, toujours encadré par son escorte.

Fujii a pâli et semble prêt de s'évanouir. Il se ressaisit in extremis et se précipite sur la porte en train de se fermer, hurlant à plein poumons :  
\- C'est bon ! J'accepte ! J'accepte ! Dites-lui que j'accepte !  
Curieux, Chen s'approche de la table et ouvre le coffret. Il étouffe un cri en voyant le contenu.

Fujii se retourne et a une sorte de ricanement amer.  
\- C'est la cinquième semaine consécutive, explique-t-il simplement. Je te l'ai dit, ils l'ont prise en otage. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. Je préfère me plier à leurs désirs plutôt que de les laisser continuer.  
\- Je comprends, répond Chen. Et je vais t'aider.

* * *

Dans la boîte de bois vernis se trouve la première phalange du pouce droit d'Oshiro Agatha.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre basé sur la chanson Tu m'oublieras de Larusso.


	6. Tu sens si bon

  _4 octobre 514, Sicile_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Berthe a été cordialement invitée à assister à une conférence suivie d'une présentation de thèse. C'est la première fois qu'elle peut assister à ce genre d'évènement. Sur le dos de Schnèck, carte et itinéraire en main, elle respire un grand coup puis se lance dans le chaos de la circulation. Elle fait de son mieux pour respecter le code de la route mais comprend très vite que la seule façon d'avancer dans cette île cauchemardesque, c'est d'avoir un comportement suicidaire et de se lancer tête baissée en avant sans se soucier des autres.

Elle fait une pause à mi-parcours, protégée entre deux bennes à ordures croulant sous les déchets. De nombreux petits animaux, notamment des chats, et quelques petits capsumons, fouillent dans les poubelles. Elle est étonnée par ce spectacle, inhabituel en ville, puis elle se souvient que dans sa campagne natale, les chats sont laissés en liberté dans les fermes afin d'attraper les souris et autres nuisibles. Sans doute les gens, pour la salubrité publique, laissent-ils leurs animaux et monstres dehors afin d'éradiquer les rats et autres flaques de boue empoisonnée – quel est le nom scientifique déjà ? Tad-quelquechose...  
L'heure tourne néanmoins, et Berthe se replonge dans la circulation, évitant voitures, animaux et monstres de toutes sortes. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle parvient enfin à destination.

* * *

L'amphithéâtre est plein à craquer. Pas étonnant, car elle est arrivée avec dix minutes de retard. Sur la scène, un lourd rideau de velours rouge à galon doré n'attend qu'un signal pour être ouvert. Le public est tiré à quatre épingles. Berthe a un peu honte de sa tenue campagnarde. Si elle avait su que les conférences scientifiques demandaient une meilleure tenue que pour aller à l'opéra, elle aurait emporté la dernière robe à la mode de la capitale, ça leur aurait fait les pieds.  
Sa bekiclak Karamell à ses côtés, Berthe tente de se faire la plus discrète possible. Pas facile, vu l'odeur que l'oiseau blanc dégage et qui fait tourner la tête à tous les mâles des environs. Et à toutes les femelles aussi, d'ailleurs.  
\- Pôn sâng, che suis hencore mal tômpée...

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Des ricanements la suivent dans la salle alors qu'elle cherche un siège libre. Excédée, elle envoie Karamell planer au-dessus de la foule. Rapidement un bras entouré d'une manche fuchsia et couvert de perles se lève, et fait signe. La prof de pétrologie !  
Jouant des coudes, Berthe parvient à l'endroit autour duquel Karamell fait des cercles.  
\- Oh queuh che suis côntente de fous troûfer !  
\- Ah ma petite Berthe, Madonna, mais tu as encore attaché tes cheveux !  
\- Maîs ch'aîme pâs quand hils traînent pârtout !  
\- Bon, ça ne fait rien. Mais le jour où tu présentes quelque chose, tu devras me laisser t'arranger ! Tu n'as aucun goût pour la mode !  
\- Haucun koût ?

Elle se retient in extrémis de signaler qu'elle vient de la capitale, quand même, et que question mode, elle s'y connaît un peu plus que ces filles clonées qui portent toutes les mêmes lunettes de soleil qui les font ressembler à des insectes. Des larves de mites géantes, pour être plus précise. Ces horreurs poilues aux grands yeux à facettes qui ont la mauvaise idée de piller ses placards.  
Sur les genoux de la prof, un capsumon-chat gris à la queue immense ronronne et réclame l'attention de sa maîtresse.

\- Fous hâvez un chôli chât, remarque Berthe.  
\- Elle s'appelle Pussy-Nossy, explique la vieille dame blonde. Elle revient tout juste de chez le soigneur de capsumons. Elle avait attrapé une espèce de champignon, le poké... truc...  
\- Pokérus, professeur, corrige une élève en tournant la tête.  
\- Oui voilà, pokérus. C'est parti tout seul au bout de vingt-quatre heures, mais j'ai eu très peur !  
\- Ça seuh cômprend, compatit Berthe. Moî haussi si mes mônstre chôpaient un trûc pâs net che me feuhrais du soûcis.

Puis, après un instant de réflexion :  
\- Thîtes, poûrquoi peersonne neuh laîsse ses mônstres deuhors ? Hà pârt fous ?  
\- Oh, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je ne laisserais jamais ma petite Pussy-Nossy toute la journée dans sa capsule ! Puss-puss, Puss-puss...  
Un étudiant tapote l'épaule de Berthe.  
\- Dis ton piaf là, il gêne la vue. T'as trouvé ton siège, alors maintenant, tu le rappelles, OK ?  
\- Ah dhéésolée chafais pâs pênsé queuh Kâramell est plus toute peutite.  
\- Petite ou pas tu la vires OK ? Ou c'est moi qui te vire !  
\- C'hest pôn, c'hest pôn.

Énervée et intriguée, Berthe rappelle Karamell. Personne, à part la professeur Battagliola, n'a de capsumon sur les genoux. À Strasbourg pourtant, tous ceux qui le peuvent exhibent leur petite créature préférée, qui un bébé lynx, qui un fennec, un chiot, un chaton, un oisillon... Il y a même une mode pour les rubans à leur faire porter. Tous les grands de la capitale font ça, et les étudiants, dès qu'il le peuvent, exhibent fièrement le dernier qu'ils ont pu faire évoluer. Ici, étrangement, même si les gros capsumons sont légions sur les routes, nulle mode ne semble encourager l'exhibition des petites créatures mignonnes. Par sécurité sur le campus, sans doute.

* * *

Enfin, les rideaux s'écartent, la conférence va commencer. Les membres du jury pour la thèse ne sont toujours pas en place. Sur la scène, un pupitre sans micro. Sans doute, la salle possède une acoustique particulière rendant inutile l'utilisation de cet objet. L'écran pour projeter les diapositives est en place, il ne manque plus que la personne qui doit faire sa conférence.  
La scène est vide.  
Quinze minutes plus tard, un homme en costume installe des papiers au pupitre et commence à régler quelque chose sous le présentoir.  
Dix minutes se passent, trois techniciens lui viennent en aide et enfin, le projecteur s'allume. Afficher les bonnes diapositives demande cinq minutes supplémentaires.

Berthe est abasourdie par ce retard éhonté, et l'est plus encore lorsqu'elle se rend compte que tout autour d'elle, les gens se comportent comme si de rien n'était.  
\- D'habitude, nous n'arrivons pas en avance, commente la professeur Battagliola. Mais comme le professeur Zinetti s'est quand même déplacé depuis Venise pour nous présenter ses dernières trouvailles sur la ville engloutie, nous sommes arrivés tous bien en avance.  
\- Hen n'hâfence ?  
Berthe a encore du mal à se faire à l'heure locale, apparemment décalée d'une bonne demi-heure au moins par rapport à l'heure de sa montre. Enfin, la conférence commence.

* * *

Après une demi-heure de discours divers sans rapport avec le sujet annoncé, Berthe finit par s'endormir sur sa chaise. Elle ne se réveille qu'en entendant une voix perçante hurler à pleins poumons que « c'est vraiment n'importe quoi » accompagné par des sanglots. On lui donne un coup de coude : c'est une étudiante un peu plus âgée qu'elle qui lui souffle des explications.

\- La pauvre, elle a bossé sa thèse durant quatre années ! Et non seulement sa tutrice lui a bouffé la moitié de son temps de parole en blablas inutiles, mais en plus la voilà qui la démonte devant le jury ! C'est vraiment injuste !  
\- Mhaîs poûrqoi sâ thûtrice lui faît ça ? Elle hest pas cêncée lui côrriger son râpport ? Sa préésentation ?  
\- En théorie, oui ; mais cette prof est connue pour être une peau de vache. Madonna, dès qu'un de ses étudiants présente quelque chose, toute l'université est au rendez-vous, à cause du spectacle !  
\- Quel spêctacle ?  
\- Mais la crise de larmes, voyons ! Il y en a même qui prennent des paris sur combien de temps l'étudiant va tenir. Et parfois, c'est pas les femmes qui pleurent le plus facilement.  
\- Eh bhen this-thonc...

Berthe n'en croit pas ses oreilles.  
\- C'est pas tout, crois-moi ! Tu l'as pas encore eue en cours, celle-là ! Une vraie peau de vache, je te dis. Si elle t'aime, ton travail sera parfait à ses yeux et elle influencera le jury en ta faveur. Si elle ne t'aime pas, tu l'as dans l'os.  
\- Ha pôn ? Hé ben che suis khôntente the pas l'havoir hen coûrs.  
\- Surtout, surtout, reste bien loin d'elle. Et ne fais JAMAIS ta thèse avec elle. Je dis ça pour ton bien.  
\- Mherci, che te rheuvautrai ça !  
\- Smeralda, au fait.  
\- Smerhalquoi ?  
\- Smeralda, c'est mon nom.  
\- Perthe.  
\- Enchantée.

Toute contente d'avoir fait une rencontre aussi heureuse, Berthe se met à discuter à mi-voix avec Smeralda, sans se rendre compte que le siège de la professeur Battagliola est vide.

* * *

Dans une maison blanche accrochée à une colline, et dans laquelle on ne vient qu'à pied et sans frapper, Ma'ame Capone tourne lentement les pages de son calepin téléphonique. Elle a démonté certaines de ses acquisitions d'avant-Cataclysme, et ce qu'elle a découvert est de prime importance. Il faut absolument qu'elle fasse remonter l'information. C'est capital.  
Ses gestes ont une lenteur mesurée. À ses pieds est couché un gros chat blanc, un persian, son pokémon favori. À un moment de sa vie, son fils préférait les miaouss mais finalement, il avait opté pour un persian lui aussi. Ils sont plus robustes en combat, même s'ils perdent leur capacité à créer de la petite monnaie lorsqu'ils évoluent.

Elle compose le numéro inscrit en face de « Guiseppe Almuzara (parrain) ». Patiemment, elle attend que le téléphone sonne un certain nombre de fois, puis elle raccroche. Elle répète l'opération plusieurs fois, comptant les sonneries. Lorsqu'elle compose le numéro une sixième fois, une jeune voix féminine lui répond aussitôt.  
\- Bonjour, qui est à l'appareil ?  
\- C'est Ma'ame Capone, celle qui est allée au Japon.  
\- Oh, pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir reconnue de suite. Comment va votre fils ?  
\- Le même train-train habituel. Il dilapide ses gains toujours dans le même but.  
\- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est toujours pas parvenu à... ?  
\- Non, toujours pas.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Ne le soyez pas, jeune fille. Oh à propos, enchaîne Ma'ame Capone en changeant de sujet, j'aimerais parler à Monsieur Almuzara.  
\- C'est à quel sujet ?

Ma'ame Capone marque un temps mort, puis elle se décide :  
\- C'est pas le genre de choses dont je peux vous parler en détails. Ça concerne des antiquités datant de l'avant-Cataclysme.  
\- Oh, je vois. Je l'appelle tout de suite.  
Les sons sont étouffés, sans doute parce que la jeune fille du téléphone a placé sa main sur le micro, mais on peut entendre un appel, une réponse, et des bruits de pas.  
\- Il arrive, assure l'opératrice.  
\- Merci bien, répond Ma'ame Capone.

Quelques instants d'attente de plus, et une forte voix masculine se fait entendre.  
\- Pronto ?  
\- Bonjour, Monsieur Almuzara. C'est Ma'ame Capone du Japon à l'appareil.  
\- Ah, Ma'ame Capone, content d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Votre fils serait-il enfin parvenu à... ?  
\- Non, malheureusement. Mais j'ai d'autres nouvelles pour vous. J'ai découvert...

Ma'ame Capone baisse la voix tout en scrutant les alentours de ses vifs yeux bleus. Elle ne veut pas risquer de se faire entendre par sa fille.  
\- J'ai découvert des objets datant de l'aire du Cataclysme, qui sont sans doute des armes. Si nous pouvions convenir d'un rendez-vous...  
\- ...afin que notre grande famille profite toute entière de cette découverte ? Mais avec grand plaisir, Ma'ame Capone !  
\- J'ose espérer que la famille saura m'être reconnaissante de cette découverte...  
\- Malheureusement, l'interrompt Guiseppe Almuzara, nous avons déjà récemment fait de similaires découvertes. Tout dépend si votre trouvaille nous apporte de la nouveauté, ou simplement des échantillons supplémentaires à étudier.  
\- Oh. Je vois.

Dans la voix de Ma'ame Capone peut s'entendre sa déception.  
\- Et bien, enchaîne-t-elle, quand et où pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ?  
La date est convenue. Une escorte viendra la chercher avec sa marchandise pour l'amener jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous. Elle assistera même à une démonstration des découvertes qui ont déjà été faites. Elle acquiesce lentement, cherchant dans sa tête les meilleurs pokémons à emporter avec elle pour pouvoir se défendre en cas de problème. Il va lui falloir dépoussiérer de vieilles pokéballs et faire faire un peu d'exercice à ses anciens protégés. Nidoqueen, Libégon, Crapustule, Limonde, et sa dernière acquisition, Gringolem. Ainsi bien entendu que son cher Persian.

Nidoqueen est une ancienne compagne datant de son séjour en Asie, de même que Libégon et Persian. Limonde est avec elle depuis plus longtemps, pêchée à la main dans les rochers de son île natale. Crapustule date d'une époque plus lointaine encore, lorsqu'elle cherchait des tritondes dans les mares étant enfant. Gringolem n'a pas encore été entraîné et lui a été envoyé par cargo spécial depuis les antiques ruines argentines sur lesquelles l'une de ses agents, Miyamoto, semble encore travailler, bien qu'elle ne donne aucune nouvelle depuis des décennies.  
Ma'ame Capone fait partie de ces personnes qui ont une affinité toute particulière envers un type donné de pokémons. Certains perdent cette affinité ou la gagnent avec le temps ; pour elle, aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, sa lignée a toujours, toujours, été proche du sol. L'amour de la patrie. La loyauté envers les ancêtres. Mais surtout, l'endroit où on trouve l'or et les matières précieuses.

* * *

Berthe émerge lentement de la torpeur dans laquelle la conférence l'a plongée, malgré ses échanges furtifs avec Smeralda. Elle s'étire discrètement et bâille largement. Le jury est en train de délibérer et la thésarde qui présentait son rapport a le visage barbouillé de larmes.  
En bougeant ses pieds, Berthe heurte quelque chose. Intriguée, elle se baisse et ramasse l'une de ses capsules. À y regarder de plus près, il s'agit de celle de son chiot de bête dévorante. Ouverte, et vide.  
Son sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Elle secoue Smeralda, Marco, d'autres étudiants encore qu'elle connaît de nom, et les rassemble en grande panique dans le hall.  
\- Ouais, c'est quoi ? demande Marco, visiblement irrité.  
\- C'hêst hune hurchenceuh ! réplique Berthe.  
\- Une quoi ? demande Marco en prenant l'air de s'en ficher complètement.  
\- Huneuh hurchenceuh ! répète Berthe en appuyant bien les mots.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi ? interroge Smeralda.  
\- Hun deh mes câpsumons s'hest hééchappé !  
\- Fallait mieux les surveiller, réplique Marco.  
\- C'hest pâs n'împorte quel mônstre, continue Berthe. C'hest un chiôt de pêête théforante.  
\- Une bête dévorante ? C'est quoi ? interroge Smeralda.

Patiente, Berthe explique.  
\- Les pêêtes théforantes, hencore happelées « mesonychia », sont tes mônstres tu côntinent. Hils z'hâttaquent les z'hûmains. Hils sont três thânchereux. Hon les reetroufe thans la pârtie houest thu côntinent. Hils sont pârticulièrement réésistants haux z'hattaques the thype hacier. Hils sont thrès z'hagressifs et hachiles et reufiennent hà la chârche quand hon leur hoffre réésistance. Hils ne lâchent chamais prîse het sont hassoifés de sang. Hils sont hâcharnés et peûvent saûter trèès haut. Hils z'hattaquent même hen plein chour.  
\- Madonna ! s'exclame Smeralda. Et tu en as une avec toi ?  
\- Chuste hun péébé maîs si hil rêste hici hà l'hétat saûfache, c'hest pas pon. Tans leur fôrme la plûs z'héfoluée, hils sont pîpèdes et s'hâpparentent haux loûps-karous. Hils z'hont hallors têndance à thécapiter leurs fîctimes het pharfois même hà les thésabiller et les fiôler.

\- Mais c'est immonde ! s'exclame Smeralda. Et tu as ramené une de ces horreurs avec toi ?  
\- Chuste hun péébé, tempère Berthe. Si ch'ârrife hà l'hâpprifoiser...  
\- Commence d'abord par le rattraper ! rétorque Marco.  
\- Foui foui tu has raîsson. Hon faut s'ôrkaniser. Hon faut chêêrcher thans les môntagnes. Hils font rârement thans les ffiilles. Par côntre hon faut hêêtre très prûtent, les pêêtes théforantes hont l'hâpitude te se môntrer chêntilles pour que les chens hâpprochent et puis hâprès seûlement helles z'hâttaquent.  
\- Merci pour la précision... grogne Marco.  
Ils enfourchent tous leurs montures les plus rapides, et se précipitent vers les maquis pour entamer une battue.

* * *

En chemin, ils interrogent Berthe pour savoir à quoi ressemble la bête.  
Il s'agit d'un gros canidé rouge avec une ligne noire sur le dos, le ventre blanc et les pattes courtes. Les oreilles sont longues, la queue, noire et fournie, et la gueule est énorme. Les yeux, couleur cinabre, ont une troisième paupière. Les ongles sont énormes, semblables à des sortes de sabots, et les pattes avant sont puissantes comme celles d'un ours et plus courtes que celles de derrière, pourtant pas bien longues elles non plus. La bête est agile, elle peut se tortiller bien mieux que les loups – medhyénas – ou les chiens d'attaque – démolosses.

\- Poûr le môment mon peûtit est roûche et râyé te noâr cômme un thîkre. Quand hils krântissent hils theûfiennent pârtiellement pîpèèdes et hont thes lâmes qui leur poûssent sûr les prâs et hune tââche plânche hen fôrme te cœûr sûr le poâtrail.  
\- Ils sont de quel type ?  
\- Hâcier-théénèpre.  
\- Ça va pas nous aider...

Effectivement, ce n'est pas une combinaison de types possédant beaucoup de points faibles à part les attaques de feu et de sol et plus particulièrement celles de combat. Elle possède deux immunités – psy et poison – ainsi que de trop nombreuses résistances. Le double-type parfait pour une bien horrible bête.

* * *

De petits monstres rapides sont lâchés afin de repérer la bête. Berthe, qui connaît bien ses manières, lance Schnèck vers les hauteurs sauvages où paissent les moutons. Tout en serrant sa monture de ses cuisses puissantes – qui ont la taille de jambons – elle sort de sa poche son petit canif, sur le manche duquel est gravé le nom d'une ville de montagne, et s'entaille la main. Elle imbibe un chiffon de son sang et arrache une branche longue et fine à un arbre. Elle contourne la montagne sur le dos bien horizontal de la dabroum, même dans les pentes, grâce à ses pattes télescopiques, et arrive de façon que le vent porte son odeur. Elle agite le chiffon au bout du bâton. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait capturé le chiot, alors que ses parents, terrorisant les troupeaux de leurs carnages, venaient d'être abattus.

Elle reçoit un message sur son téléphone portable, récente acquisition très à la mode bien que d'une taille imposante. Les autres étudiants se sont répartis sur les monts avoisinants. Même rapide, le chiot perdu ne peut pas s'être enfoncé plus avant dans les montagnes. Bien.  
Fichant dans le sol l'appât sanguinolent, Berthe sort de sa poche une pelote de ficelle. Car comme dirait son père, ancien scout, « Il faut toujours avoir sur soi trois choses : de la ficelle, un couteau, des allumettes. » Sa mère remplaçait volontiers les allumettes par « sa tête » mais là n'était pas la question. Cette recommandation de la ficelle du couteau et des allumettes avait valu à Berthe le surnom de Mary Poppins, mais ça l'avait tirée de pas mal d'ennuis.

Elle bricole alors, avec une autre longue branche flexible, et la ficelle, une sorte de collet manipulable à distance. Ainsi elle pourra saisir le fuyard sans avoir à approcher trop ses mains de sa gueule.

* * *

Quelques grognements se font entendre. Le chiot rouge rayé de noir jaillit de derrière un buisson de romarin, tenant encore dans sa gueule des lambeaux de chair de provenance inconnue.  
Répétant les gestes qui lui avaient permis de se saisir de lui la première fois, Berthe tente de l'attirer avec le chiffon pour lui faire passer la tête dans la boucle de la ficelle, qu'elle tient au bout d'un bâton. Mais le petit, qu'elle a pu attraper une fois de la sorte alors qu'il était bien plus jeune, ne se laisse pas faire une seconde fois. D'un coup de dent il tranche le pitoyable lasso de ficelle puis il se jette sur Berthe.  
Dans un réflexe pour se protéger, Berthe met sa main blessée en avant.  
Le chiot referme dessus ses puissantes mâchoires.

De rage, Berthe serre le poing, et saisit presque par hasard la mâchoire inférieure qu'elle serre rageusement, s'entaillant la paume sur les dents pointues.  
Le chiot ne referme pas sa gueule, surpris. Il se met à geindre tout en tentant maladroitement de se dégager de l'étreinte.  
De surprise, Berthe en lâche presque prise, mais elle s'en garde bien. Se relevant – car elle était tombée à la renverse sous le coup de la peur – elle domine le chiot de toute sa taille et de toute sa carrure.  
\- Non, prononce-t-elle distinctement.

Le chiot se tortille et gémit, regardant Berthe de ses yeux suppliants.  
\- Halôrs Milou, hon fait moîns le fiêr maîntenant !  
Doucement, elle le saisit à la peau du cou et lâche sa mâchoire.  
Soulagé, le chiot ouvre et ferme sa gueule plusieurs fois et remue timidement la queue l'air de dire « Alors, copains ? ». Il s'assoit. Berthe saisit l'occasion pour commencer le dressage.  
\- Hassis, articule-t-elle distinctement.  
Le chiot penche la tête de côté. Elle le flatte derrière les oreilles. Intrigué, Milou jappe.  
\- Hapoie, ordonne Berthe en le caressant derrière les oreilles.

Milou est intrigué. C'est la première fois qu'il entend des mots qui lui valent des caresses. Alors, prenant ça pour un jeu, il essaye d'autres choses, sautant, faisant le beau, se roulant par terre, s'asseyant à nouveau. Berthe, soulagée de voir que les choses tournent enfin en sa faveur, continue pendant un petit quart d'heure le renforcement positif de ces actions, articulant l'ordre qui est censé les déclencher, et flattant la petite bête comme si l'ordre avait été convenablement exécuté. L'enchaînement mouvement-ordre-récompense, une fois bien imprimé dans l'esprit de son monstre, pourra alors, avec le temps, conditionner l'animal à obéir aux ordres auxquels il associe et un mouvement donné, et la récompense.

Elle le rappelle enfin dans sa capsule et contacte les autres étudiants pour les prévenir que le chiot a été retrouvé. Soulagés, ils décident d'aller manger dans une pizzeria pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Elle décline l'invitation, voulant continuer le renforcement positif de Milou.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à enfourcher Schnèck pour retourner à la résidence étudiante, Berthe se souvient du trophée exhibé par Milou alors qu'il revenait de derrière la colline. Mieux vaut signaler l'attaque d'un être vivant par son chiot plutôt que d'aggraver sa situation en espérant que personne ne remarque rien. Et puis si ça se trouve, c'était juste un chat ou un mouton. Elle aura juste une amende à payer, rien de bien grave. Les bébés de bêtes dévorantes ne s'attaquent jamais aux humains après tout.  
Remontant la pente, Berthe regarde l'autre flanc de la colline. Rien ne semble indiquer la présence du cadavre d'un mouton ou d'un autre animal.

Elle tente le tout pour le tout. Tressant une sorte de laisse avec de la ficelle – il faudra en racheter, la bobine est vide – elle sort à nouveau Milou et l'attache. Dès qu'il essaye de mordre son lien, elle le saisit par la peau du cou et le secoue un peu : elle a entendu dire que les mères chiens font ça pour enseigner les bonnes manières à leurs petits.  
Finalement, Milou renonce à essayer de se libérer. Il renifle les buissons, jappe un coup, et se précipite en avant. Berthe le retient comme elle peut.

Dans le tronc d'un des rares arbres, des projectiles métalliques sont fichés.

Quelques mètres en contrebas, un cadavre humain déjà partiellement rongé par les créatures errantes.

Le sang de Berthe ne fait qu'un tour. Elle rappelle Milou et se saisit de son téléphone, composant le numéro des urgences.

* * *

Lorsque le légiste envoyé par la ville de Messine arrive sur place, il est un peu surpris par l'aspect de la personne qui l'accueille. De taille moyenne, très grosse, blonde, vêtue de façon très voyante, appuyée au flanc d'une créature or et bleu aux pattes bien singulières.  
\- Ha fous foîlà !  
Il hésite un instant en entendant l'accent germanique de la jeune femme puis à force de retourner les quelques mots dans sa tête, il finit par en comprendre le sens.  
\- Oui, me voilà. Je suis le médecin légiste. Vous pouvez voir avec mes collègues de la police pour faire votre déposition.  
\- Mhêrci peaûcoup.  
\- De rien.

Il s'active, entouré par les techniciens de terrain. La date de la mort remonte certainement à plusieurs jours, si on s'en réfère à l'odeur. Individu mâle, la cinquantaine environ. Le cadavre a été partiellement rongé par les animaux sauvages, plusieurs espèces différentes à en croire les traces de dents qu'il peut relever. Quant à la cause de la mort...  
\- Eh, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé !

D'autres techniciens se précipitent vers l'arbre.  
\- C'est quoi ça ?  
\- J'en ai entendu parler ! C'est un capsumon fou tueur qui crache des boulets de métal sur ses victimes !  
\- J'imaginais les boulets plus gros...  
\- Imbécile, tu lis trop les journaux. J'ai un cousin à Palerme, il m'a parlé de cette affaire. C'est moche. Je pensais pas qu'on trouverait des cas dans le canton.  
\- C'est effrayant. Ça voudrait dire qu'on a une Bête ici aussi ?

* * *

En attendant de pouvoir faire sa déposition, Berthe écoute distraitement les conversation. Et bien, les capsumons locaux ont l'air encore plus féroces que les bêtes dévorantes de chez elle ! Déjà qu'avec Charybde et Scylla ils sont pas aidés, si en plus ils ont un cracheur de métal, les pauvres, elle les plaint. Enfin, juste un peu. Dans la plaine de par chez elle, il y a le Hans Trapp, l'épouvantail fantôme qui dévore les enfants, c'est pas mieux.  
Elle bâille largement, imitée par Milou, sagement assis à ses pieds. C'est fou comme les capsumons deviennent rapidement obéissants pour peu qu'on parvienne à gagner leur respect.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, dans l'une des salles d'autopsie de la ville de Messine, le légiste boucle son rapport préliminaire. Comme convenu, il appelle son supérieur pour lui transmettre les informations.  
\- Allo, chef ?  
\- C'est à quel sujet ?

La voix bourrue indique que le chef est de mauvais poil, de très mauvais poil. Il faut faire vite, et bien.  
\- J'ai terminé d'autopsier le corps. Il ne manque que les résultats d'analyses mais je pense pouvoir avancer sans trop me tromper que la mort est survenue il y a quatre jours, déclenchée par la perforation de nombreux organes par des projectiles métalliques ogivaux.  
\- Ah, comme l'attaque de Palerme.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Près d'un lac à Palerme, une semblable attaque a eu lieu. Le légiste local a conclu à une attaque de monstre, sans doute dressé.  
\- Mais comment se fait-il qu'une autre attaque ait eu lieu si loin de la région de la première ?  
\- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les enquêteurs sur place ont une longueur d'avance sur nous.  
\- Alors, nous nous mettons en rivalité les uns avec les autres ?  
\- Non, pas forcément.

\- Comment ça, pas forcément ?  
\- Si il est prouvé que le monstre est bien originaire de la région de Palerme – et tous les premiers éléments de l'enquête portent à croire cela – nous devrons leur transmettre l'affaire. Dans ce cas, si nous voulons garder une bonne place dans les statistiques d'efficacité, mieux vaut ne pas leur donner trop d'indices, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison...  
\- J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer en attendant. Vous restez encore une quinzaine de minutes ? Je vous rappellerai.  
\- Attendez... en quoi ce coup de fil peut me concerner ?

Il y a un blanc lourd de menaces à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Vous savez, il n'est pas bon de poser trop de questions...  
\- Excusez-moi, chef. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs et j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir.  
\- La prochaine-fois, réfléchissez. Ça pourrait vous sauver la vie.  
Le chef raccroche. Le légiste est blanc comme un linge. Il comprend que cette histoire engage des personnes haut placées, ou des membres de la mafia. Il ne peut rien, seul, contre une organisation tentaculaire, ni contre les grands du gouvernement, eux-mêmes mis en place, pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, par la mafia elle-même.

Il soupire. Il va se contenter de suivre les instructions, sagement, comme si de rien n'était. Rester en vie et obéir, ça fait aussi partie de son boulot.

* * *

Dans son bureau, un inspecteur de la police de Messine compose un numéro de téléphone. Il laisse sonner plusieurs fois, puis raccroche, er recommence son manège. Lorsque le code convenu a été composé, un jeune opérateur répond.  
\- Bonsoir – enfin bonjour – ou plutôt bonne nuit, vous êtes bien chez Monsieur Capone.  
\- Bonne nuit, fiston. J'ai des informations confidentielles pour Monsieur Capone.  
\- Désolé, mais il ne peut pas être dérangé.  
\- Là n'est pas la question. Tu peux prendre un message ?  
\- Bien entendu.

L'inspecteur vérifie promptement que nul ne peut entendre sa conversation téléphonique. Puis il souffle, dans un murmure à peine audible, quelques paroles dans le micro du téléphone.  
\- Et bien voilà. Nous avons chez nous une affaire similaire à celle de Palerme. Je voulais savoir si la famille était impliquée et si oui, quelle est la conduite à tenir.

Bruit de papiers remués de l'autre côté de la ligne.  
\- Ah voilà. D'après les instructions, toute affaire similaire à celle de Palerme doit être transmise dans l'heure à l'inspectrice Loredana Pastore, de Palerme. Après, concernant les instructions qu'elle a reçues, je n'en sais pas plus.  
\- Merci pour ces précisions. Autre chose ?  
\- Ah oui, je viens de voir. Un post-it a été rajouté concernant cette affaire. Le rapport du légiste doit obligatoirement faire état d'une attaque par un capsumon. C'est essentiel.  
\- Mais... pourquoi ?  
\- Ah, le pourquoi n'est pas indiqué, mais si j'étais vous, j'appliquerais la consigne à la lettre.  
\- Très bien, très bien... mes cordiales salutations à Monsieur Capone !  
\- Je les lui transmettrai.

L'inspecteur raccroche, pour aussitôt composer le numéro de la morgue.

* * *

Dans son bureau, pas très fraîche car tirée du lit bien trop tôt, l'inspectrice Rosa Silvola épluche le rapport que le légiste de Messine vient de faxer. Les mêmes blessures qu'à Palerme, les mêmes balles retrouvées non seulement sur la cible mais également dans les environs proches, les mêmes rayures sur tous les projectiles – mais des rayures différentes pour les deux affaires – et la même conclusion aberrante indiquant qu'il s'agit d'une attaque par un capsumon.

Rosa grince des dents. Elle sait qu'il y a anguille sous roche. C'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure, ou qu'une baleine dans une baignoire. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Toujours est-il qu'une raison profonde force les légistes à mentir dans leurs rapports.  
Ils font état d'un capsumon unique sans même avoir comparé les projectiles. Rosa est persuadée qu'il y en a au moins deux. Ils font état d'un capsumon, alors que les projectiles ne disparaissent pas avec le temps comme le font ceux crachés par les capsumon. Rosa est donc certaine que ce ne sont PAS des capsumon les coupables des meurtres, mais bien des humains, utilisant des armes inconnues à ce jour.  
Mais alors, pourquoi tous ces meurtres ? Quel est le lien entre eux ?

Énervée, Rosa décide de ne rien dire à Loredana. Elle veut s'en sortir toute seule, elle veut montrer à son amante à quel point cette dernière a eu raison de la faire monter en grade. Elle veut gagner toute seule cette lutte contre le ou plutôt les meurtriers.  
En comparant les projectiles, Rosa plisse les yeux. Deux armes inconnues et mortelles se promènent dans la nature. Pour une raison inconnue, les médecins légistes s'entêtent à voir là une nouvelle espèce de capsumon.  
Rosa se prend la tête à deux mains.

Le mystère est loin de s'éclaircir.

* * *

Lorsque Clio, appuyée sur son balai, tente par quelques paroles de remonter le moral à l'inspectrice Silvola, cette dernière la jette dehors.  
\- Eh bien, c'est pas des manières ! grogne la vieille nymphe.

Elle reprend son ménage.  
\- Pauvre, pauvre Rosa. Autant Loredana continue, malgré tout, de suspecter que peut être je sais des choses intéressantes, autant Rosa est en train de se replier sur elle-même comme un gros coquillage. Pauvre petite, qui se précipite vers sa chute ! Enfin, tout n'est pas encore joué. Allez Clio, arrête de t'en faire pour ces humains. La prochaine génération peut-être, la prochaine génération...

Soupirant doucement, Clio fait des allers-retours avec son balai à franges. Elle est toujours là, à attendre, attendre, attendre que quelqu'un digne de la Prophétie montre enfin le bout de son nez. Elle sait qu'il existe, qu'il est là, quelque part. Ça fait près de trente ans qu'elle ressent sa présence dans ce monde. Mais loin, très loin d'ici.  
Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'une seule âme digne des prophéties à chaque génération. Les prophéties, il en existe des tas. Chaque chose en son temps. À la prochaine génération, l'âme digne sera peut-être plus proche.  
Patience, patience. Chaque chose en son temps.  
Le balai à franges continue inlassablement son errance sur les sols du commissariat. Aller, retour. Aller, retour. Clio a tout son temps. Clio est immortelle.

* * *

Quelque part en Sicile, deux mains polissent un long tube de métal à l'embouchure évasée. Sur la table, de petites billes de plomb roulent puis se calent dans les creux du bois. Une poudre noire s'échappe d'un bocal en verre.  
Les deux mains saisissent ensuite un autre tube de métal. Une manipulation, et une ouverture se crée dans le mécanisme qui y est accroché. Des cylindres de cuivre sont insérés.  
\- Parfait, dit une voix. Ces choses sont tout bonnement... parfaites.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Du riechts so gut de Rammstein.


	7. Recentre-toi

  _6 octobre 514, Japon_

* * *

Dans le laboratoire à peine réveillé, Chen le Jeune déprime. L'heure tourne, il n'a pas le nombre d'étudiants nécessaires pour maintenir le laboratoire en service, son grand-père ne donne pas de nouvelles, tout va mal. Aussi s'attend-il au pire lorsque le visiophone se met à sonner. À sa grande surprise, c'est le visage délabré de Cerise qui apparaît à l'écran.  
\- Ce... Cerise ? s'exclame Chen.  
\- Régis ? Le professeur Chen n'est pas là ?  
\- C'est moi maintenant le professeur Chen.  
\- Oh.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Chen le Jeune en profite pour la détailler. Joues creusées, yeux caves et secs, lèvres gercées semblables à du vieux cuir, cheveux filasses, elle ressemble à un croisement entre un zombie séché et une momie sortant d'un soin du visage en institut de beauté.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? interroge Cerise d'une voix légèrement cassée. Enfin, si c'est pas trop douloureux d'en parler.  
Chen le Jeune baisse la voix.  
\- La nuit où tu as disparu... La Team Rocket a attaqué le laboratoire.

Cerise pousse un cri de surprise.  
\- Ils savent... Ils m'ont retrouvée !  
\- Ce n'est pas tout. Leur chef en personne... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.  
\- Prends ton temps, Régis – professeur, corrige-t-elle. Oh là là, on est vraiment pas rendu !  
Bizarrement, Chen le Jeune est soulagé d'entendre Cerise parler comme si elle était vivante. Peut-être qu'après tout elle n'est pas si morte qu'elle en a l'air ?  
\- Pour commencer, le chef de la Team Rocket est Giovanni, de l'arène de Numazu.  
\- Ça, je le savais.

Chen a un sursaut de surprise.  
\- Passons. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? continue Cerise.  
\- Et bien, il cherchait un certain pokémon.  
\- Oh, je vois de qui tu veux parler.  
\- Tu... connais ce pokémon ?  
Chen ne cache pas sa surprise.  
\- Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- C'est pas important. Qu'est-ce que tu sais _toi_ ?  
\- Bon, je vais te le faire de façon chronologique. Ça sera plus simple pour moi.  
\- Comme tu veux.

Cerise bouge un peu à l'écran, puis elle disparaît du champ de la caméra. Elle y réapparaît rapidement, assise sur une chaise, après avoir réorienté le capteur vidéo.  
\- Voilà ce que j'ai pu lire dans les notes de mon grand-père. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, Giovanni a réussi à obtenir les restes fossilisés de Mew. Il a ordonné la reconstitution de la créature, mais pas « au naturel » ; plutôt en augmentant ses capacités pour en faire une sorte d'arme biologique. L'expérience a réussi mais le pokémon, à moitié fou, est rapidement devenu incontrôlable.  
\- Mh-mh, fait Cerise.  
\- Le pokémon s'était mis en tête apparemment de détruire tous les humains – et aussi tous les pokémons apprivoisés. Ces évènements se sont tenus vers la mi-septembre, l'année où je venais à peine de commencer mon voyage initiatique.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Une bonne vingtaine d'années. Depuis tous les ans, dans les ruines de l'ancien laboratoire où il a vu le jour, on retrouve le cadavre mutilé d'une jeune femme qui a à peu près ton aspect. On pensait que cette année, ça serait toi mais visiblement, tu as survécu.  
\- Ouais, façon de parler...

Chen Régis de relève pas la remarque et continue.  
\- Giovanni par contre a l'air persuadé que c'est Grand-Père le responsable de tout ça, et qu'il t'a envoyée exprès pour mater la Bête et la ramener au laboratoire.  
\- C'est un sacré cinglé ce type...  
\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.  
\- Mais au fait, les deux vieux qui étaient venus rendre visite au professeur – enfin à ton grand-père – c'est quoi leur rôle dans l'affaire ?  
\- Fujii, c'est celui qui a créé Mewtwo – le nom qu'il a donné au pokémon fou. Oshiro, c'est Agatha du Conseil des Quatre. Son rôle dans l'affaire est flou mais les notes de Grand-Père indiquent que le Conseil est maîtrisé par la Team Rocket, car Giovanni a apparemment utilisé son pokémon fou contre eux il y a longtemps.  
\- Mais Mewtwo s'est enfui et il n'obéit plus à Giovanni !  
\- Justement, c'est étrange, en sachant ça, de constater que les notes de Grand-Père laissent entendre que le Conseil, la plupart des Maîtres d'arènes et une bonne partie de la police de l'île sont sous le contrôle des Rockets.

Un léger silence s'installe.  
\- Et à présent, où est ton grand-père ? interroge Cerise.  
\- Il a disparu quelques jours après toi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas vraiment le temps de m'inquiéter pour lui.  
\- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé au laboratoire ?  
Chen Régis baisse les yeux.  
\- Je risque d'être destitué de mes fonctions si je ne trouve pas rapidement un étudiant de plus. Les restrictions budgétaires sont devenues ridicules et en plus, je dois obligatoirement participer à un programme scientifique d'échange international.  
\- Si c'est que ça, tu peux me marquer comme étudiante et m'envoyer à l'étranger. Je pense pas faire pire qu'une autre.

Le sang de Chen ne fait qu'un tour.  
\- Oh bon sang c'est _exactement_ ce que j'allais te proposer !  
\- Ouhlà, du calme... répond Cerise avec un sourire gêné.  
Il se reprend.  
\- Je veux dire, j'ai complètement oublié de te signaler que Giovanni te court toujours après.  
\- Ça, je m'en doutais.  
\- Et comme entre Pokémaniaque Léo et moi il y a toujours une vieille dette de derrière les fagots...  
\- Vos histoires de couple, je m'en bat les steaks. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Et bien, tu as besoin de fuir le pays, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et moi j'ai besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'étranger... autant concilier les deux.  
\- Je marche.  
\- Super !  
\- Mais, pour les détails, on s'arrange comment ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, si profondément qu'au bout d'un moment, Cerise finit par l'appeler.  
\- Eh, prof Régis ! Prof Régis, tu dors ?  
\- Hum ? Oh, pardon. J'étais en train de penser que sans doute, il vaut mieux que tu ne passes pas au laboratoire. Je risque d'être sous surveillance, et la dernière chose que nous voulons, c'est que la Team Rocket te tombe dessus.  
\- Sans doute, sans doute... Alors, comment on s'arrange ?  
\- Et bien, je peux transmettre toutes les informations nécessaires au Pokémaniaque Léo, si ça ne te dérange pas d'aller lui rendre visite.  
\- Oh, pas le moins du monde ! Je pensais de toute façon passer le voir dans les jours qui viennent.  
\- Parfait. Ne change pas tes plans. Néanmoins un dernier petit détail reste à régler.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Celui de ton identité officielle.  
\- Ah oui, pas faux.  
\- Je sais que Léo a perdu une sœur dont ils ont retrouvé les ossements il y a quelques mois. Et si tu empruntais son identité ?

À l'écran, Cerise semble se figer dans une expression de terreur et d'horreur.  
\- Euh, c'est pas une bonne idée, articule-t-elle finalement. On trouvera une solution.  
\- Bien, bien, comme tu veux.  
\- Mais au fait, ce voyage à l'étranger, en quoi consiste-t-il ?  
\- Tu devras te rendre dans la capitale européenne – tu sais parler l'européen ?  
\- Non, pas encore, mais j'apprendrai durant le voyage. Une fois sur place, je devrai faire quoi ?  
\- C'est une étude de géologie pokémone. Pour ce que j'ai compris, l'équipe japonaise est censée établir un lien possible entre la composition chimique des pokémons de type roche et l'environnement dans lequel ils vivent.

\- On peut PAS analyser chimiquement un pokémon...  
\- Je sais pas où tu as vu ça, mais SI, on peut.  
\- Non, on peut PAS.  
\- Si, on PEUT.  
\- Bon, bon, c'est toi le scientos...  
\- Je laisserai à Léo une documentation sur les pokémons roche, et sur tout ce que tu es censée savoir à ton arrivée à Strasbourg.  
\- Youpi. Et une tête bien pleine, une !  
\- Oh, ne râle pas, hein ! Je te rends service en t'offrant cette solution pour sortir du pays aisément.  
\- Et je te renvoie la balle, je te signale.

Silence.  
\- Bon, je ferais mieux de filer, conclut Cerise. Tchao bonsoir !  
\- C'est ça. À la prochaine.  
Il raccroche.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Giovanni grince des dents. Alors comme ça, le petit Chen Régis est au courant de toute l'affaire ? Il va falloir remédier à ça, et très vite.  
Mais un autre problème, de un mètre cinquante et quelques de haut pour peut-être une cinquantaine de kilos, vient de lui retomber dans les pattes. Chen Cerise, ou plutôt, Matsumoto-Takahashi Yumi. En chair et en os, mais pas forcément bien vivante.  
Dans le doute, Giovanni repasse l'enregistrement de la conversation visiophonique qu'il vient de surprendre. Il coupe le son, se concentrant sur l'image de la jeune femme à l'écran. Plus il regarde, et plus sa chair de poule s'accentue. Il finit par éteindre puis débrancher son ordinateur, paniqué, roulé en boule sur sa chaise en cuir de tauros.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'est calmé, il fait le point à voix haute en caressant son persian.  
\- Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, hein mon bout'chou ? On a déjà vu Mewtwo faire pire. En tout cas il doit avoir une certaine utilité de ce cadavre, sinon il l'aurait mutilé comme les autres, hein, bout'chou ?  
\- Mraw, répond le persian.  
\- Bon, donc, il a conservé le cadavre, et il le manipule à distance. Mais dans quel but ? Et pourquoi avoir accepté de venir en aide à Chen Régis au lieu d'éliminer une personne qui en sait trop ?

\- Maou, réplique le chat en s'étirant.  
\- Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je mette la main sur cette marionnette momifiée. C'est une aubaine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre l'an prochain pour disposer d'un moyen de pression supplémentaire sur Mewtwo.  
\- Mraw ? interroge le gros chat en tapotant la main de son maître d'une patte aux griffes rentrées.

Distraitement, Giovanni flatte l'animal.  
\- Bon, c'est décidé. Je dois à tout prix retrouver cette Cerise, morte ou vive, peu importe. Après tout, rien n'indique qu'elle ne s'est pas grimée pour me faire peur, sachant, par l'intermédiaire de Mewtwo, que j'ai mis le laboratoire sous écoute.

Il réfléchit encore.  
\- Oui, c'est certainement ça. Elle a trouvé un moyen de faire obéir Mewtwo et maintenant, elle veut faire croire à sa mort pour que j'arrête de la suivre, tout en me lançant sur une fausse piste comme quoi elle va fuir vers l'étranger.  
Il jubile, pour aussitôt retomber dans son fauteuil, apathique.

\- À moins que... à moins qu'utilisant les connaissances que Mewtwo a de moi, elle ne me lance sur la VRAIE piste, sachant que je croirai qu'il s'agit d'une fausse, puisqu'elle sait que j'ai mis le laboratoire sous écoute... Ou peut-être, elle veut utiliser ce raisonnement que Mewtwo sait que j'aurai pour vider de ses effectifs les locaux de la Team Rocket et ainsi lui laisser le champ libre pour venir sauver le vieux Chen...

Giovanni, satisfait d'avoir déjoué les ruses de ses ennemis, se redresse triomphalement et jette la tête en arrière en éclatant d'un rire sadique.  
\- Je vais les pulvériser. Je vais faire empailler la fille pour la mettre dans mon bureau, et je vais me faire un fauteuil en cuir de Mewtwo. Je vais GAGNER !

* * *

Pétrifié derrière la porte, ne sachant s'il doit frapper pour apporter le thé au Boss, ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes, Kazushige a tout entendu. Les plans de Giovanni pour torturer un pokémon ainsi que sa mentor Cerise. Les plans de Cerise de se rendre chez Pokémaniaque Léo dans les jours à venir.

À son échelle, Kazushige n'a pas beaucoup de ressources à sa disposition. Pour passer un message à Cerise, il a besoin de savoir où elle se trouve actuellement. À l'aune de ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il juge qu'elle peut être à peu près n'importe où, mais que dans quelques jours, elle sera à Utsunomiya. Cette maigre information en poche, il respire un grand coup et frappe à la porte du bureau, apportant son thé au Boss de la Team Rocket.

* * *

Cela fait une paire de semaines que Léo voit tourner autour de sa demeure des hommes et des femmes vêtus de noir, portant sur la poitrine un « R » rouge. Ce sont des agents de la Team Rocket. Craignant pour ses pokémons, il les a tous rappelés dans leurs pokéballs pour les envoyer dans un lieu tenu secret afin de les protéger. Il n'a gardé auprès de lui que Volga le voltali et Déméter la terralie. Il est prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau.  
Or, à sa plus grande surprise, les troupes vêtues de noir ne sont pas en place aujourd'hui. Elles campent non loin, il le sait à la fumée qui monte depuis la forêt, mais ne tournent plus autour de sa demeure. Il ne sait pas ce que cela présage, et ça le rend nerveux. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu parler d'un tel comportement venant de cette organisation criminelle.

Léo reste sur ses gardes, et lorsqu'un livreur de la compagnie « Pizza Rocket » sonne à la porte, ses soupçons sont confirmés. Retenant sa mère, il ouvre lui-même, Volga et Déméter sur les talons. Il ne veut pas risquer que sa mère soit prise entre deux feux, ou que sa bonne foi fasse d'elle une cible facile.  
\- C'est à quel sujet ? demande Léo avec un rictus.  
\- Votre commande, monsieur, répond le livreur d'un ton neutre.

Il lui tend la boîte de carton blanc ornée d'une fusée faisant le tour d'une planète ressemblant à Neptune.  
\- Mais je n'ai rien commandé.  
\- Ah, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Je ne suis que le livreur. On me paye pour vous apporter ça, je vous apporte ça. Si vous voulez une pizza gratuite, vous prenez, sinon, je serai ravi de la manger moi-même.

Léo hésite un instant. Cette réplique pourrait être tout à fait honnête, tout comme ce pourrait être une tentative de manipulation psychologique afin de l'encourager à prendre quand même la commande.  
Il décide de jouer le jeu.  
\- Et bien, du moment que c'est déjà payé, autant la manger ! Merci d'être passé !  
Il saisit la boîte et referme la porte au nez du livreur, avec la ferme intention de disséquer le plat et de le faire analyser à la recherche de poison.

* * *

Se frottant le nez, le livreur de pizza, un peu sonné, retourne à son véhicule. Il vérifie la charge du magnéti du moteur : il a encore assez de batterie pour faire le trajet retour. Pour sa prochaine course, il devra le remplacer. Il en a une paire de rechange, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.  
Il allume la radio de communication et appelle le central.  
\- Mettez-moi en communication avec Kazuchige de Numazu, s'il vous plaît...  
\- Un instant...

Une vingtaine de secondes, et son correspondant lui répond.  
\- Ici Kazu.  
\- Ici le livreur. Tout se passe comme prévu.  
\- Très bien. Merci encore.  
\- J'ai du la lui offrir pour qu'il la prenne...  
\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Mettez la facture sur ma note de frais.  
\- C'est entendu.  
\- Et si on vous demande, vous ne dites rien, vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu.

Le correspondant interrompt la communication, il raccroche l'interphone et démarre le moteur. Ne rien dire, ne rien voir, ne rien entendre. Il a l'impression d'être à la fois les singes d'eau, du feu et de plante.

* * *

Léo pose la pizza sur la table avec suspicion, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle lui explose au visage. Sa mère, un peu vexée de voir qu'il s'est fait livrer de la mauvaise nourriture au lieu de profiter de ses bons petits plats à elle, commence à le houspiller. Il l'interrompt d'un geste.  
\- C'est une erreur de livraison, explique Léo. J'aimerais en profiter pour réaliser quelques expériences sur la composition de ce plat.  
\- J'espère que tes expériences n'incluent pas le fait de t'en nourrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !  
\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne comptais pas la manger.

Méticuleusement, Léo sépare les différentes garnitures et les place dans des bocaux à échantillons. Il se fait également renvoyer deux ou trois autres de ses évolitions, pour leur faire renifler ses prélèvements à la recherche de substances toxiques. Peine perdue. Si toxine il y a, elle est indétectable.  
Frustré, Léo décide de s'attaquer au fond de pizza. Il le sonde de la pointe d'un couteau, l'observe sous différents angles ; il donne une impression bizarre d'avoir été cuit à l'envers, puis garni et gratiné. Rien à voir avec la recette originale de la pizza.

Intrigué, il retourne la galette et découvre un message écrit à l'encre de calamar : « CERISE EN DANGER DE MORT – DOIT FUIR LE PAYS – KAZU »

* * *

Dans son repère de la montagne, Kami s'assoit en face de Cerise. Cette dernière est en train de fumer tranquillement. Les crèmes hydratantes semblent avoir fait effet, car elle a moins l'air d'une morte, même si ses mouvements sont encore un peu raides – le manque d'exercice physique, sans doute.

Il a décidé de passer aux aveux. Sa conscience est trop lourde, il faut qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Il ne peut pas, comme les années précédentes, se rouler en boule dans un coin en attendant que ça passe. Il a des responsabilités envers Cerise.  
\- Cerise, il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Tu fais une dépression post-homicide ?  
\- Quoi ?

Il secoue les oreilles.  
\- Tu es en pleine dépression post-homicide, explique-t-elle calmement. Ça va passer. Ça finit toujours par passer.  
Il grimace.  
\- C'est facile pour toi, la grande policière. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois sans cesse lutter contre toi-même.  
Elle a un sourire triste et lointain alors qu'elle aspire la fumée de sa pipe.  
\- Et bien, raconte-moi tout, vieil ami à l'esprit embrouillé.

Il retrousse le nez puis respire un grand coup et se lance.  
\- J'ai pas eu ma dose.  
Elle manque de s'étouffer.  
\- Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait, tu n'as pas eu ta dose ?  
Il secoue la tête négativement.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de sang.

Elle penche la tête de côté. La confession de Kami est pénible. Il ferme un instant son esprit, puis il se focalise uniquement sur Cerise, pour qu'elle soit la seule à savoir, en lui demandant de promettre de ne jamais répéter ses aveux.  
La jeune femme acquiesce sans un mot.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de sang. Enfin, si, mais non. Je... j'aime cette odeur. La texture, les différentes phases de coagulation... Seuls les humains ont du sang, pas les pokémons. C'est comme une drogue pour moi. J'ai besoin de ce sang sur ma peau.  
\- Les circonstances de ta naissance t'ont fortement imprégné, finalement. Plus que tu ne pensais.

Il reste sans mot dire durant quelques instants, n'osant pas lever les yeux sur Cerise.  
\- Je ne peux pas m'en passer, admet-il. C'est plus fort que moi. Mais maintenant que je sais que les femmes humaines perdent du sang régulièrement sans en mourir...Peut-être que tu peux me sauver.  
Elle penche la tête.  
\- Tu crois que tu peux t'en contenter ? Te contenter d'une femme-jouet consentante t'offrant ta part de plaisir de domination mentale, et conservant pour toi le sang de ses règles ?

Il a un sursaut, réalisant que les mots prononcés par les lèvres de Cerise, tous les pokémons alentours peuvent les entendre. Il regarde de droite et de gauche ; aucun de ses compagnons n'a eu l'audace de tendre l'oreille et de briser l'intimité de la conversation. Lorsqu'il repose les yeux sur le corps humain assis en face de lui, il voit dans les grands yeux noirs aux sourcils un peu froncés, non pas de la haine, du dégoût et du mépris, comme il le pensait, mais de l'inquiétude, de la compassion, et un peu d'espoir.

* * *

« C'est glauque comme histoire... » commente Saturnin qui, grâce à ses pouvoirs psy limités, a pu capter une partie de la conversation.  
« Oui » acquiesce Amalthea. « Il a définitivement et incurablement pété un câble. Mais ça, je le sais depuis le premier instant. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à maman Cerise ? » demande Joey, inquiet. « Il va la manger ? »

Amalthea pousse un hennissement amusé, le plus discrètement possible.  
« Je ne pense pas. Il n'est plus en état de frénésie meurtrière, donc elle est en relative sécurité jusqu'au prochain vingt-trois septembre. »  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le traites avec autant de respect. » grogne Newton. « Non seulement c'est un meurtrier, mais en plus de ce péché, il a commis celui de se prendre pour Dieu en créant la vie sans procréer. »  
« Tais-toi ! » lui intime Sakura.

Le ceriflor nain tente de piétiner le museau du gros florizarre de tout le poids de son minuscule corps.  
« Arrête de toujours juger les gens, c'est pénible ! »  
« Surtout pour moi. » bâille Léo le lixy. « J'ai pas besoin de tes histoires glauques. »  
« Moi non plus ! » renchérit Joey.

Vexés et ne voulant pas prendre part à une conversation à base de sang, de tortures et de déviances diverses, les deux bébés pokémons s'éloignent pour jouer tranquillement en compagnie de la muette Céra.  
« Mais finalement » interroge Saturnin « pourquoi est-il tellement fou ? »  
« Et surtout » renchérit Sakura « pourquoi a-t-il tué l'humaine alors qu'il m'avait personnellement demandé de veiller sur elle ? »  
« C'est un peu compliqué... » soupire Amalthea tout en clouant le bec de Newton d'un regard noir. « Maître Kami n'est pas un pokémon ordinaire. Il a été créé par la main de l'Homme pour être une arme de destruction massive – ce qu'il a commencé à faire dès ses premières minutes de vie, massacrant presque tous les chercheurs du laboratoire. »

« Waow... » fait Sakura en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Je croyais pourtant que nous autres pokémons, nous ne pouvons qu'être engendrés par nos éléments naturels, ou naître de nos mères ? »  
« Oui, c'est ainsi que les choses sont censées être. » renchérit Newton. « La Main seule de Dieu est habilitée à engendrer la vie. Né de main d'Homme, Kami n'a pas d'âme. C'est un démon, preuve en est faite de par ses... »

Il n'a pas l'occasion d'achever sa démonstration. Un violent coup de griffe de Saturnin le réduit au silence.  
« Bien joué, kappa ! » approuve la licorne de feu.  
« À ton service ! » répond Saturnin en clignant de l'œil.  
« Tout de même » constate Sakura « c'est vraiment un gros malade. »  
« Oh » répond Amalthea en haussant les épaules « il est sympa quand on s'y habitue. »

* * *

Dans son bureau, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir de tauros, le chef de la Team Rocket s'apprête à rédiger une pénible lettre à sa très chère mère, surnommée par la Team Rocket « Madame Boss ».  
\- Bon, comment lui expliquer que le vieux Chen m'a doublé et a envoyé son assistante Cerise me voler Mewtwo ?  
\- Mraw, répond le persian docilement couché à ses pieds.  
Il saisit un stylo et commence à rédiger.

« Ma très chère Maman,  
« Dans ma précédente lettre, je te faisais part de l'échec de mon dernier rendez-vous avec ma fiancée... »

Il s'interrompt, grimaçant, comme à chaque fois qu'il doit utiliser le nom de code de Mewtwo.  
« J'ai enfin un début d'explication. Il semblerait, malheureusement, que notre vieil ami Chelin... »  
Il sourit en pensant au nom de code de l'ex-professeur Pokémon.  
« ...nous ait doublé en envoyant à ma place son héritier. Un joli jeune homme au passage, efféminé... »  
Il espère que sa mère comprendra qu'il parle d'une femme.  
« ...de petite taille néanmoins, courts cheveux noirs, lunettes, grands yeux de biche. Il adore les Cerise... »  
Il espère que la faute d'accord et la majuscule lui mettront la puce à l'oreille et lui feront comprendre que c'est là son prénom.  
« ...et se promène d'ailleurs avec un ceriflor sur l'épaule. »

Il fait une pause, levant le stylo de la feuille. La description de Cerise est à peu près correcte et devrait aider sa mère si jamais elle décide de se mettre elle-même en chasse.  
« Tout semble indiquer, malheureusement, que la date du mariage de ma fiancée avec ce petit prétentieux ait déjà été fixée. Je crains même que la célébration ait déjà eu lieu et la nuit de noce, consommée. »

Il grince des dents, puis laisse libre cours à sa rage contre Cerise, l'insultant dans deux pages supplémentaires, d'une écriture de plus en plus penchée et bâclée ressemblant, pour les dernières lignes, aux dents d'une scie ou d'un piège à loups.

Puis il enfourne le tout dans une enveloppe sur le rabat de laquelle il s'entaille la langue en léchant la colle. Vociférant, il fait appeler un poichigeon voyageur – ce qui signifie, venant de lui, un déflaisan pour le moins, si pas un guériaigle ou carrément un drattak. Ses sbires s'activent, dénichant toutes les créatures volantes qu'ils ont à disposition, afin de satisfaire la volonté du Boss.

* * *

Méditant devant son fond de pizza, Léo n'entend le téléphone qu'à la cinquième sonnerie. Il est étonné en entendant la voix de Chen Régis à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Allo, Léo ? Bon sang, tu en mets du temps à répondre !  
\- Je suis là, je suis là. Régis je suppose ?  
\- Tu supposes bien. Écoute mon vieux, j'ai un service à te demander.  
\- Ah, je me disais aussi, que cette histoire de dette, tu pouvais pas l'avoir oubliée. Ç'aurait été trop beau.  
\- Écoute, j'ai pas le temps de discuter. Cerise va venir te voir d'ici quelques jours et j'ai besoin que tu lui transmettes certaines informations.  
\- Attends attends... comment sais-tu que Cerise va venir ?  
\- Et _toi_ , comment le sais-tu ?  
\- Très bien.

Léo soupire. Apparemment, il est le dernier à être au courant de ce qui est en train de se tramer.  
\- J'ai reçu un message par des voies détournées.  
\- Qu'appelles-tu des « voies détournées » ?  
\- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, Régis. Contente-toi de me passer le message.  
\- Très bien.

Régis fouille un peu dans des papiers puis se racle la gorge.  
\- Écoute bien, Léo, c'est très important.  
\- Je suis tout ouïe.  
\- Je vais t'envoyer par pokémon interposé un vieux pokédex contenant une fausse identité et un billet électronique illimité pour le Transsibérien Express.  
\- Mais ça coûte une fortune !  
\- Je sais.  
\- Pourquoi, pourquoi, fais-tu cela pour Cerise ?

Léo fulmine. Savoir qu'un autre homme que lui fait de tels présents à sa Cerise bien-aimée le met en rage. Il écume et frappe violemment le meuble le plus proche de son poing, faisant sursauter Volga qui s'était couchée à ses pieds.  
À l'autre bout du fil, Régis soupire.  
\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer comme histoire. D'un côté Cerise est la seule personne que j'ai pu trouver pour compléter mon équipe de recherche ; elle va également participer à un programme international de géologie pokémone auquel mon grand-père s'était furieusement opposé, car il n'aime pas les gens de la capitale européenne, parce que son ex était folle de cette ville. D'un autre côté, elle est pourchassée par... la Team Rocket je crois. Et plein d'autres choses encore se sont passées, et je pense qu'elle est peut-être la seule à pouvoir empêcher un pokémon fou de faire des victimes supplémentaires, et l'un dans l'autre...  
\- Attends un peu... tu as dit la Team Rocket ?  
\- Oui.

Quelques instants de silence se passent, interrompus par Régis, paniqué de ne plus entendre son correspondant.  
\- Eh Léo, t'es toujours là ?  
\- Oui oui. C'est juste que... Bref c'est un peu gros comme histoire et je suis pas certain de tout comprendre. Tu dis que Cerise va venir ici dans quelques jours ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Bien, elle n'aura qu'à m'expliquer elle-même. Bon. À part le pokédex, il y a autre chose ?  
\- Oui. Enfin non. Tout est enregistré dans le pokédex. Dis-lui simplement de bien se souvenir de sa fausse identité et de bien lire toutes les entrées concernant les pokémons roche, leurs mœurs, leurs habitats, bref, tout.  
\- C'est entendu.  
\- Ah, et si tu pouvais me rembourser du montant de l'abonnement à bord du Transsibérien Express, ça m'arrangerait bien...  
\- Je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

Cyniquement, Léo a un demi-sourire de dépit.  
\- Bon, on va dire que ça équivaut à la dette que je te dois.  
\- Ah non, coupe Régis.  
\- Quoi ?  
Léo est sidéré.  
\- Tu me dois toujours un service. C'est le _labo de Shimoda_ qui te doit un sacré paquet de fric.  
\- Vil roublard...

Ils gloussent nerveusement tous les deux.  
\- Allez, je te taquinais, conçoit Régis. J'ai bien le droit non ?  
\- Mouais. T'as l'air sur les nerfs...  
\- Je suis pas le seul, apparemment. Bon, je dois y aller.

Régis coupe ainsi court à la conversation.  
\- Ok, répond Léo sobrement.  
\- Tu me préviens quand tu as des nouvelles de Cerise ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Merci. Je te revaudrai ça.  
\- Chacun son tour... plaisante Léo.

Ils raccrochent. Le Pokémaniaque est blanc comme un linge. Si c'est effectivement la Team Rocket qui recherche Cerise, pourquoi lui envoyer un message pour la mettre en garde ? Cela n'a aucun sens ! Et si la Team Rocket veut la prévenir d'un danger éminent, cela voudrait dire que...  
Non, c'est impossible. Cerise ne peut pas faire partie de cette organisation criminelle. C'est insensé.  
Il chasse l'idée du revers de la main.

Il pense un instant à congeler le fond de pizza pour conserver une preuve du message, mais se ravise et laisse ses pokémons insensibles aux toxines dévorer les restes et lécher les tubes de prélèvement. Il n'a pas la tête à dévoiler un complot. Il préfère ne pas y penser. Cela implique Cerise, et il refuse de voir en elle une criminelle. Elle restera, pour toujours, la première femme qu'il ait sérieusement aimée.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par la chanson Bring it all back du S club Seven.


	8. Grand écran

  _6 octobre 514, Sicile_

* * *

Les montagnes de la Sicile sont tout à fait fascinantes. Elles le sont encore davantage vues depuis le dos d'une dabroum en pleine forme, un affectueux chiot de bête dévorante dans les bras, un lynx de roche et de glace en croupe et une cigogne au-dessus de la tête, en suivant docilement la voiture personnelle d'une pétrologue spécialiste de la zone. Et quelle voiture ! Tirée par de vrais chevaux !

Habituellement les animaux sont élevés pour leur viande, leur lait, leur cuir, leurs œufs. Pour les travaux, ce sont des capsumons qui sont utilisés, car ils ont besoin de moins de nourriture pour fournir un travail équivalent, et ne libèrent pas d'excréments – un phénomène d'ailleurs étudié de très près par le laboratoire central de Moscou. Mais, contrairement à la plupart des gens, la professeur Battagliola n'utilise pas de capsumons pour traîner sa voiture. Ce peut être soit l'expression d'une avarice sans nom, un peu comme si elle recyclait des os de poulets pour faire des boutons ou des cure-dents, soit celle d'une richesse sans bornes, puisqu'elle peut se permettre de nourrir de vrais chevaux.  
Autour de Berthe, personne n'a fait sortir un autre capsumon que celui qu'ils montent. C'est très étonnant. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne promènent qu'un seul capsumon à la fois, leur monture. Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'un messager aérien à n'importe quel moment, besoin d'un cracheur d'eau ou d'un cracheur de flammes. Comment peuvent-ils vivre avec seulement une monture ?  
Elle secoue la tête. Ces méridionaux sont vraiment bizarres.

Alors qu'ils gravissent la montagne, Smeralda, qui participe à l'excursion, et un autre garçon de la même promotion que Berthe, Alphonso, l'interrogent au sujet du cadavre qui a été découvert grâce à son chiot. Marco s'est excusé, disant qu'il était malade, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Berthe.  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Berthe ! Allez, raconte ! la presse Smeralda.  
\- C'était dans le journal de toute façon. Pas la peine de te défiler, renchérit Alphonso.  
\- Ah pon c'héétait tans le choûrnal ?  
\- Bien sûr ! rétorque Smeralda, enjouée. Alors alors alors ?  
\- Halors quoî ?  
\- Alors, comment tu l'as trouvé ? interroge Alphonso.  
\- Quî ? Leuh pôlicier ?  
\- Mais non, le cadavre !  
\- Het pen hil pûait et c'éétait pâs peau hà foîr.  
\- T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?  
\- Eh Alphonso ne sois pas si méchant !  
\- Eh puhîs si tu pôssais les quêstions kôrrectement ça seerait peût-t-êtreuh mieûx !  
\- Il voulait savoir, traduit Smeralda, comment tu as fait pour savoir qu'il y avait un cadavre dans les environs ?  
\- Ah, khômment che l'hai théécoufert ! Fallait theûmanter tout'suite !

Dans les bras de Berthe, le chiot gigote et essaye de s'échapper.  
\- Thiens-toi trânquille, Mîlou, lui intime Berthe.  
Elle enchaîne son récit.  
\- Eh pien, ch'étais hen traîn teuh kômmencer le tressache de Mîlou. Eh puîs...  
Elle s'interrompt une fraction de seconde. Elle ne peut pas leur dire que Milou était venu à elle avec un bout de chair humaine entre les crocs. Alors, elle improvise juste un peu.

\- Eh puîs che fois Mîlou qui s'âchite cômme hun peau tiâple. Hil tîre sûr la laîsse, hil chéémit het tout, halors che me tis, çâ c'est tu séérieux. Het che le suîs.  
\- Et alors et alors et alors ? demande Smeralda, avide d'en savoir plus.  
\- Halôrs, ch'ârrife teûfant un n'harpre, het che fois tes trucs prîllants coîncés theutands.  
\- Quel genre de trucs brillant ? demande Alphonso, yeux plissés.  
\- Cômme tes trucs crâchés par hun mônstre.

* * *

Alphonso se détend. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru que peut-être Berthe aurait pu observer quelque chose de très effrayant, quelque chose d'horrible ou de paranormal. Ou quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Finalement, le fait qu'elle soit une fille, donc stupide, ça a du bon.  
\- Het puîs, continue Berthe sans s'interrompre, foîlà que Mîlou il tîre te plus hen plus sûr sa laisse het moi che me tis, hil tois t'y hâfoir quêlque chôse te grâfe. Hâlors che le suîs hêncore, het là hil s'hârrête terrière hun puîsson het il chappe.

Dans ses bras, le chiot rouge rayé de noir se met à aboyer, comme pour illustrer ses paroles.  
\- Che sens hâlors l'ôteur, het puis seûlement haprès che fois le câtafre. C'héétait pas peau hà foîr, croâyez-moi.  
Smeralda pousse un petit cri de surprise et de frayeur. Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Ne rentre pas dans les détails s'il te plaît...  
C'est vraiment une petite nature, cette fille, soupire Alphonso. Bah, c'est normal après tout, puisque c'est une fille.  
\- Pon, pon, ch'âllais pas tout téécrire te toute fâçon.

Elle flatte l'encolure de sa monture alors que la route se rétrécit. Alphonso prend la tête sur le dos de sa tortue-monde, prenant soin de ne pas se piquer le dos aux figuiers de barbarie qui poussent sur sa carapace, et Smeralda se glisse derrière le gros dahut de Berthe, perchée sur un zèbre électrique. La grosse fille blonde, vêtue pour l'occasion d'un pantalon aux poches multiples et d'un gilet similaire, ainsi que des chaussures de marche que partagent tous les étudiants qui suivent la professeur Battagliola, continue son récit, ajustant à ses épaules son sac de randonnée.

\- Che foîs tônc un câtafre, het hâlors ch'âppelle la pôlice.  
\- Les Carabiniers, corrige Alphonso en grimaçant.  
\- Fouis, foâlà, les Cârapiniers. Pon. Che les hâppelle het ch'attend hen hêssayant te ne toûcher hà rien. Les foîlà qui hârrifent. Hop, hun prôcès-ferbal, het c'hétait fîni.  
\- C'est tout ? s'étonne Smeralda.  
\- Pen fouî, ch'allais pas rêêster toût'la nuît !

C'est étrange, que Smeralda s'intéresse tellement à l'affaire, songe Alphonso. Sans doute, il faudra la surveiller de près.  
\- T'as pas discuté avec les Carabiniers ?  
\- Pen nôn !  
\- Oh là là, t'es vraiment une fille bizarre. Je te comprends pas. Les Carabiniers sont pourtant tellement sexys dans leurs beaux uniformes !  
\- Heh, hon a pâs toûtes les mêêmes fântasmes !  
Smeralda secoue la tête.  
\- Il faudrait que je te fasse sortir de temps en temps.  
\- Les Cârapiniers sont pâs sûpers. Par côntre les pômpiers c'hest haûtre chôsse...  
Alphonso secoue la tête. Vraiment, ces filles sont stupides. Tant mieux pour elles.

* * *

Dans sa voiture tirée par deux puissants chevaux, la professeur Petronilla Battagliola caresse le dos de son chat à longue queue. Elle est ravie de voir autour d'elle les étudiants rassemblés sur les capsumons qui leur servent de monture. Dans le soleil doux de l'automne sicilien, elle fait teinter ses lourds bijoux d'or et de perles.  
Elle a entendu parler du rôle qu'une de ses étudiantes a joué dans la découverte récente d'un cadavre, dans ces mêmes montagnes qu'ils sont en train de parcourir. Elle en frissonne de plaisir. Quelque chose lui dit que la mafia locale est derrière ces meurtres, et tout ce qui peut mettre la mafia dans l'embarras la ravit. Spécialement si ça vient d'elle ou d'une personne de son entourage.

Elle secoue la tête en arrière tout en souriant. Elle est la reine de sa cour, elle domine ses étudiants qui se rassemblent autour d'elle avec des regards d'adoration. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule, tant qu'elle travaillera, tant qu'elle aura ses étudiants.  
D'ici deux jours, elle va accompagner l'excursion des volcanologues sur le mont Etna. Elle est de toutes les parties, de toutes les sorties. Dès qu'elle entend que ses étudiants s'organisent une soirée, elle s'incruste. Dès que quelque chose a un rapport avec les roches ou un autre domaine qui l'intéresse, elle s'incruste, et va même jusqu'à enguirlander les spécialistes d'autres domaines d'études si elle considère que ce qu'ils racontent va à l'encontre de ses propres opinions.

Par contre, pas question de s'incruster dans ses cours à elle, ou de la contredire. La dernière fois qu'un collègue de Rome avait fait ça, elle avait pris sa revanche d'une façon odieuse et stupide. Brisant sa promesse de l'emmener déjeuner au restaurant, elle avait jeté tous ses thésards et autres assistants hors de la salle de travail, professeur en déplacement y compris, et les avait fait manger debout dans le cagibi aux échantillons, prétextant avoir besoin des autres locaux pour quelque chose d'important et qui les dépasse. Comme ils n'avaient rien emporté à déjeuner, ils avaient dû chercher du pain et du jambon à la supérette voisine pour se faire des sandwichs. Malheureusement, sa ruse n'avait été qu'à moitié efficace. Les étudiants et assistants avaient apprécié le côté « à la bonne franquette » de ce déjeuner et le soleil aidant, ils s'étaient assis sur le rebord du balcon, discutant à qui mieux mieux avec le respectable chercheur.

Elle secoue la tête. La prochaine fois, elle leur interdira d'aller sur le balcon. Ou alors, elle leur donnera une tâche à faire, les forçant à sauter leur déjeuner. Elle est gentille, mais il ne faut pas la pousser dans les limites de sa patience en lui désobéissant.

* * *

\- Attention ! hurle un des étudiants en tête du cortège.  
\- Hâttenssion quoî ? demande Berthe.

Au-dessus d'elle, la grosse cigogne s'agite et tente de claquer du bec en volant. Elle en perd l'équilibre et s'écrase sur sa dresseuse et sur le lynx de roche et de glace qui somnolait en croupe. Berthe intervient juste à temps pour éviter que le félin ne frappe d'une puissante griffe de glace l'innocent oiseau migrateur ; elle a assez de Schnèck qui se secoue pour se débarrasser de Schprittz, qui a planté ses griffes dans les chairs de la dabroum ; pas besoin d'une Karamell glacée. Milou en profite pour s'échapper – il revient bien vite, terrorisé de se retrouver au sol entre les puissantes pattes de toutes les montures des étudiants.  
\- Les moutons ! continue l'étudiant de tête.  
\- Lês moûtons ? fait Berthe, un peu ahurie. Poûrquoi hâttention les moûtons ?

Elle a la réponse rapidement. Quelques éclairs fusent vers le ciel alors qu'un pharamp et deux lainergies tournent autour d'un troupeau de moutons, le guidant sur la route alors qu'ils vont d'un pâturage à l'autre, veillant à sa sécurité.  
Très surprise par le spectacle, réfugiée comme les autres sur les bas-côtés, Berthe tire la manche d'Alphonso.  
\- Tîs, qu'hêst-ce qui se pâsse ?  
\- Ce sont les moutons.  
\- Vouîs ch'âfais cômpris. Mais poûrquoi les moûtons sont t'hen lîperté hîci ? Het hâffec tes câpsumons hen plus ?  
\- Ici, les moutons sont gardés par des capsumons. C'est moins coûteux en moyens humains que de les faire garder par des bergers avec leurs chiens.  
\- Ha pôn ?

Il acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Par contre oublie pas de saluer les moutons lorsqu'ils passent, pour la chance.  
\- Hein ? fait Berthe, pas sûre d'avoir compris.  
La situation s'explique d'elle-même alors que les étudiants qui ne sont pas en train de calmer les chevaux de leur professeur se retournent vers le troupeau en agitant la main et en s'exclamant « Salut les pécores ! »  
\- Péécores ? fait Berthe. Poûrquoi péécores ?  
\- Sais pas, répond Alphonso, pas décidé à discuter. La tradition.

* * *

À Palerme, dans le commissariat où travaillent Rosa et Loredana, la situation empire de jour en jour. D'autres cadavres ont été trouvés à-travers le pays et toutes les enquêtes leur retombent sur les bras. Leur équipe travaille à la vitesse phénoménale d'un escargot asthmatique au sortir de l'hiver et les dossiers s'accumulent. Rosa, ne sachant trop par quel bout commencer son enquête, s'est finalement rabattue sur l'étude des projectiles. Elle pense avoir pu identifier quatre sources différentes de projectiles ogivaux, et un nombre inconnu de sources de petits projectiles ronds. Pour ceux-ci il y en a deux sortes : des grains de plomb ronds qui gardent leur forme et des grains de plomb qui se déforment en cours de route, ne pénétrant pas bien loin dans les plaies et se transformant en cours de vol en galettes de plomb fondu. Les premiers laissent derrière eux des cylindres de métal, comme les projectiles en ogive, tandis que les seconds ne laissent rien. Il y a donc au moins six armes mortelles différentes qui se baladent dans la nature.

* * *

Loredana, que Rosa n'a pas mise au courant de ses découvertes concernant l'origine des projectiles, a contacté des spécialistes des pouvoirs des capsumons. Elle a même contacté la banque de données nationale du Japon pour obtenir la liste et la description de toutes les attaques de type acier, ainsi que celle des capsumons capables de les utiliser. Pour payer les renseignements, elle a obtenu l'aide de Clio, la vieille femme de ménage du poste, qui lui a confié toutes ses économies – exactement la somme dont elle avait besoin, par chance.  
En attendant, elle prend son café dans la morgue, étant allée voir le médecin légiste.

\- Toujours rien ? demande-t-elle, n'ayant que peu d'espoir d'avoir du neuf venant de sa part.  
\- Toujours rien, malheureusement, répond le légiste en détournant les yeux.  
Loredana soupire.  
\- Bon, je vais recevoir bientôt des renseignements supplémentaires concernant les capsumons de métal. Je vous les transmettrai aussitôt que je les recevrai.  
\- Merci, Madame.  
\- C'est la moindre des choses. Je ne fais que mon travail.  
\- Mais vous avez pris sur vous pour obtenir ces renseignements.  
\- Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est que mon travail, et j'aime mon travail. Mon travail c'est ma vie. C'est normal que je m'implique autant dans cette enquête.  
\- Si seulement tout le monde pensait comme vous...

À le voir détourner les yeux comme ça, Loredana finit par avoir pitié du pauvre médecin légiste. Submergé par son travail, harcelé sans doute par sa femme à la maison, et ayant un coup de foudre pour une inspectrice homosexuelle qui n'est même pas célibataire. En y repensant, sans doute n'est-il pas au courant de ces informations concernant la vie sexuelle de Loredana. Mieux vaut ne pas lui en parler. Dans cette île aux traditions judéo-chrétiennes bien ancrées, il est préférable de rester discret sur certains sujets.

Se levant de son siège, Loredana frappe amicalement dans le dos du légiste, de la façon la plus virile qu'elle peut.  
\- Allez, je suis certaine que vous allez débusquer le capsumon qui est à l'origine de tous ces affreux crimes.  
\- Oui, merci de votre soutien... Vous êtes une personne vraiment remarquable...  
Loredana ferme la porte derrière elle en soupirant. Si le légiste se met à déprimer parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle, l'enquête n'est pas prêt d'être terminée.

* * *

Lorsque la porte est fermée, le légiste se détend enfin. Il déteste devoir communiquer quoi que ce soit aux inspectrices concernant l'enquête en cours et la venue de la Loredana Pastore dans ses locaux l'a mis dans un état de stress qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir endurer. L'espace d'un instant il avait craint qu'elle ne soit au courant de toute l'affaire et de ses mensonges mais finalement, elle continue de croire, semble-t-il, à ses histoires de capsumon tueur. Pourtant, la Rosa Silvola n'avait pas l'air convaincue...

Peu importe. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour maintenir la police dans le flou et ainsi garder sa famille en vie et en bonne santé. Quitte à les dénoncer si jamais l'enquête finit par avancer dans le bon sens. Il ira même jusqu'à payer de toutes ses économies un informaticien spécialisé dans le hack de systèmes pour insuffler dans les banques de données de fausses informations concernant un capsumon inexistant afin de corroborer ses mensonges. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver sa famille. Quitte à tuer toutes ces fouineuses de la police de ses propres mains. Il peut très bien le faire sans laisser la moindre trace.

* * *

Dans une grande villa du côté de Catane, une dame très riche s'apprête à introduire sa jeune fille auprès de la haute société, lors du bal des débutantes. Une trentaine de jeunes filles et femmes vont ainsi être présentées durant cette cérémonie à toutes les familles fortunées de l'île. Toutes les chambres de son immense villa sont occupées par les invités, et des tas de jeunes gens très bien et pleins aux as vont faire la cour aux demoiselles.  
La grande villa est âgée de quelques centaines d'années. Elle date d'après le Cataclysme. Elle a été bâtie non pas dans l'architecture locale, mais de façon à imiter d'anciens manoirs et châteaux.  
Le domaine est immense. Il y a un grand parc boisé, des jardins à la parisienne, et sur l'arrière du bâtiment, une immense serre pleine de plantes et de capsumons-plantes exotiques.

On trouve également dans la grande demeure une salle de bal et de réception, un immense escalier à double volée, un petit salon de musique surnommé « conservatoire », des cuisines très bien équipées, des lampes en forme de créatures fantastiques avec des ampoules pouvant donner soit un éclairage direct, soit soit un éclairage vacillant comme la flamme d'une bougie. À l'étage se trouvent la bibliothèque et les interminables couloirs menant aux boudoirs et aux chambres des invités. On y trouve également une galerie d'art, surnommée « galerie de portraits » bien que moins de la moitié des peintures représente des personnes, et que bon nombres d'objets aient plutôt leur place dans un cabinet de curiosité. Puis, au second, se trouvent les chambres des domestiques ainsi que diverses réserves de décorations et de meubles, et la blanchisserie. Le troisième, sous les toits, est le grenier, accumulant un bric-à-brac incroyable de vieilleries, des malles pleines de vêtements passés de mode, et ainsi de suite. Notamment, la robe de débutante – et donc de mariage – de Madame Ravenswood, la maîtresse de la maison.

À présent, c'est sa fille qui porte la robe et les gants blancs, les plumes dans les cheveux, la voilette blanche. Pour célébrer l'évènement, Madame Ravenswood a commandé un portrait de plain-pied de sa fille en robe de débutante, portant la voilette, le bouquet, les perles. Il a été terminé le matin même. Si ces portraits passent de mode, le tableau pourra toujours être retouché le jour du mariage de la ravissante fille unique de la famille. En changeant le bouquet et le corselet de la robe, on passera d'une débutante à une future épouse le jour de ses noces. La coutume de conserver la robe du bal pour en faire la robe du mariage a du bon.  
Alors qu'elle veille aux derniers arrangements de la coiffure de sa fille chérie, la riche dame Ravenswood ne se doute pas que la soirée, qui au demeurant s'annonce très agréable pour tout le monde, va très vite tourner au drame.

* * *

Ma'ame Capone a enfin les yeux débandés. Elle s'étire. Toutes ces précautions, venant de Guiseppe Almuzara, ça ne la surprend pas. Néanmoins, ça la rend toujours nerveuse, et elle est bien contente d'avoir avec elle ses pokémons. Nidoqueen, Libégon, Crapustule, Limonde, et sa dernière acquisition, Gringolem. Ainsi bien entendu que son cher Persian. En observant les environs, elle peut se rendre compte qu'ils sont au sommet d'une colline. Impossible de dire dans quelle région de l'île ils se trouvent. Il n'y a rien de notable à l'horizon, et le trajet a duré tellement longtemps, qu'ils pourraient même être à Paris ou à Vienne, si la végétation n'était pas là pour indiquer un climat résolument méditerranéen.

Fiorangela à ses côtés, Persian dans les jambes, Ma'ame Capone sort du véhicule. Elle est accueillie à bras ouverts par le reste de la « famille ».  
\- Ah, Ma'ame Capone, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment va le fiston ?  
\- Toujours aussi abruti. Il est en train de mettre à bas toute notre branche japonaise.  
\- Vous répétez toujours la même chose depuis votre retour !  
\- Hélas, hélas. J'avais tout prévu, mais il a tout flanqué par terre. J'ai rattrapé le coup, et il a tout re-flanqué par terre. Et maintenant qu'il essaye de tout rattraper par lui-même, la situation empire. Un peu comme si au lieu de ramasser le gâteau qui qui vient de tomber par terre, il nettoyait tout à grande eau, puis filtrait cette eau pour tenter de récupérer le gâteau, puis rajoutait des tas de produits chimiques pour se débarrasser des cochonneries ramassées au passage, puis rajoutait d'autres produits chimiques pour contrecarrer l'effet des premiers, et ainsi de suite.

\- Vous allez loin dans la métaphore !  
\- C'est un crétin. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.  
\- Bon, c'est vous qui êtes sa mère...  
\- Je m'en serais bien passé !  
Ma'ame Capone grogne en repensant à la dernière lettre de son fils. L'incapable Giovanni. Pas fichu d'attraper Mew, pas fichu de le cloner correctement, pas fichu de faire obéir ledit clone, pas fichu de retrouver le clone lorsqu'il s'ébat dans la nature. Un imbécile. Un incapable qui jette l'argent par les fenêtres. Elle le lui avait bien dit, que seul l'original avait de la valeur et pourrait rapporter de l'argent. Des enregistrements de ses cris, des moulages de ses empreintes, tout ça, aurait pu rapporter de l'argent. Mais non. Lui, voulait une vulgaire copie, et mal copiée en plus. Et il n'a même pas pu trouver une utilisation lucrative sur le long terme à ce... comment l'avait-il appelé déjà ? Mewtwo ?

Peu importe. Elle en a plus qu'assez de ces histoires. Elle ne veut plus en entendre parler. La bête s'est enfuie, elle ne reviendra jamais, fin de l'histoire. Pourtant il ne lâche pas le morceau, et la belle fortune que Ma'ame Capone avait accumulée pour le compte de sa magnifique famille s'envole un peu plus chaque jour.  
\- Par ici, s'il vous plaît...  
Elle suit docilement son guide, escortée par Monsieur Almuzara, appuyée au bras de Fiorangela. Elle est pilotée en direction d'un râtelier d'armes, dans une camionnette. Elle ouvre des yeux ronds.  
\- C'est quoi ça, Parrain ?

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents.  
\- Vous vous souvenez, les antiquités qui vous intriguaient tant ? Et bien, nous en avons trouvé de diverses époques d'avant le Cataclysme. Certaines ont près de mille ans ! Et nous les avons reconstituées. Ce sont des armes. Nous vous proposons de les tester.  
\- Ça explique pourquoi vous êtes si secret quant à notre localisation...  
\- Effectivement ; ça serait une catastrophe si d'autres que nous obtenaient ces armes. Elles sont bien plus efficaces que des capsumons pour tuer. Nous ne voulons pas que la population puisse y avoir accès... pour le moment.  
\- Je comprends... répond Ma'ame Capone.

Un jeune garçon s'approche, sortant de la cabine de la camionnette, escorté par les magnétis du moteur. Ma'ame Capone plisse les yeux. Le parrain fait les présentations.  
\- Ah, Marco, mon petit, viens un peu par ici ! Ma'ame Capone, voici votre petit-neveu, Marco, je vous avais déjà parlé de lui, il est très prometteur. Marco, voici ta grande-tante, Leonora Capone.  
\- Salut, fait Marco.  
\- Enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance, répond Ma'ame Capone avec un sourire forcé.

Elle déteste ces petits jeunes premiers qui croient tout savoir mieux que leurs aînés.  
\- Marco va vous aider dans la manipulation de ces armes, explique le parrain. Le stand de tir est un peu plus bas.  
\- Nous allons commencer par une petite séance d'échauffement, explique Marco. J'ai attaché une cible sur un arbre. Nous allons pouvoir nous entraîner.  
Fiorangela, restée jusque là silencieuse, grimace.  
\- Je suis obligée de participer ?  
\- Oh, si tu as moins de tripes et des yeux moins perçants que ta vieille mère... rétorque Ma'ame Capone du tac au tac, grimaçant de tous les chicots qu'il lui reste.  
Fiogangela fait la moue puis saisit elle aussi une arme.  
\- C'est bon, je viens.

* * *

À quelques centaines de mètres, non loin d'une grande habitation, la cible pour l'entraînement est solidement ficelée à un arbre. Alors que Fiorangela pousse une exclamation de surprise, Ma'ame Capone lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Marco, s'appuyant au tronc juste à côté de la silhouette humaine de la cible, explique calmement.

\- En combat homme à homme, si vous visez le cœur ou la tête, votre adversaire va mourir sur le coup. Visez les pieds ou les jambes pour arrêter quelqu'un qui court. Le ventre cause des blessures mortelles à long terme, mais il est possible d'y survivre avec les soins appropriés. Vous y êtes ?  
\- Ouaip, répond Ma'ame Capone avec assurance.  
\- Bien. Les armes que vous avez sont anciennes. Elles fonctionnent à la grenaille, ou au petit plomb. Nous les avons revisitées, car leur système de chargement ne permettait pas de tirer depuis une grande distance. Ma tante, à vous l'honneur ?

Ma'ame Capone sourit d'un air carnassier et épaule son fusil, comme le lui montre Marco. La soirée s'annonce riche en émotions.

* * *

Rosa a décidé de prendre sa soirée en compagnie de Loredana. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elles travaillent sans presque plus se voir. Elles ont besoin d'un peu de repos et aussi d'un peu d'intimité. Et surtout, Rosa a besoin que son amie secoue un peu les puces du médecin légiste. Alors, afin de la mettre de bonne humeur, elle prépare un délicieux repas et décore un peu leur appartement.  
Elle a prévu le coup. Elle a acheté des roses qu'elle effeuille sur le lit, après avoir changé les draps. Elle fait brûler un peu d'encens pendant quelques minutes, pour parfumer la pièce sans l'enfumer.

Elle dresse la table dans la salle à manger avec une belle nappe blanche, les couverts du dimanche, une bougie pour la lumière tamisée. Elle a pensé enfiler son costume de soubrette puis s'est ravisée. Elle choisit finalement une robe de soirée, se coiffe et se maquille en conséquence, gardant ses vêtements quotidiens. Dans la salle de bain, elle remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude et d'une belle mousse odorante, avec quelques roses et des bougies. Elle est prête à les allumer dès que Loredana rentrera. Elle veut que la soirée soit parfaite.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre puis se referme.  
\- Chérie, je suis rentrée !  
Rosa se précipite à la rencontre de son amante et l'embrasse.  
\- Je suis contente que tu sois enfin rentrée.  
\- J'ai été étonnée quand j'ai vu que tu avais pris ta soirée. Au milieu d'une enquête, ça ne te ressemble pas.  
\- Nous avons besoin de nous détendre un peu, pour pouvoir être plus efficaces demain.

Loredana parcourt du regard l'appartement.  
\- Et je pense que tu as bien fait, dit-elle en souriant, embrassant Rosa.  
\- Allez, l'encourage Rosa en prenant sa veste, va prendre un bain ! Ça te fera du bien. Je cuisinerai pendant ce temps.  
\- Tu penses vraiment à tout !  
Rosa sourit, fière d'elle. La soirée s'annonce bien.

* * *

Elles s'asseyent l'une en face de l'autre, dans de belles robes de soirée. Elles se regardent dans les yeux, amoureuses.  
\- Alors, comment était ta journée ? demande Rosa, posant sa serviette sur ses genoux après avoir servi le vin.  
Loredana prend son verre et le tourne pensivement entre ses doigts, puis elle le repose.  
\- Je suis allée voir le légiste, comme tu avais l'air de mettre en doute certains de ses rapports.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et bien, il m'a l'air de toute bonne foi, en-dehors du fait qu'il est sans doute amoureux de moi.  
\- Vraiment ?

Rosa hausse un sourcil. La gène du légiste pourrait effectivement venir de sentiments pour son amie, mais elle pourrait aussi indiquer qu'il ment et en a honte. Elle est trop préoccupée pour être jalouse.  
Elles se mettent à manger en silence.  
\- Et finalement, il a du nouveau ? insiste Rosa.  
\- Je lui ai confié les données que j'ai pu recueillir sur les capsumons de métal et leurs attaques.  
\- Hum...  
Loredana fronce les sourcils et repose sa fourchette.  
\- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
\- Non non, rien.  
\- Je sais.

Rosa lève la tête. Son amante aurait-elle enfin compris ?  
\- Tu es jalouse, c'est ça ?  
Rosa grimace un sourire en réponse.  
\- Oui, c'est fortement possible.  
Elles recommencent à manger.  
\- Quand même, insiste Rosa, je reste persuadée qu'il ne me dit pas tout.

Loredana lui sourit.  
\- Il est peut-être mal à l'aise avec toi, tout simplement. Je lui en parlerai, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Merci.  
Rosa tente de se mettre dans l'ambiance, mais elle n'a plus la tête à ça. Elle commence à regretter d'avoir parlé du travail pendant un dîner aux chandelles.

* * *

\- Maman, où est passé Vittorio ?  
La jeune débutante en robe et gants blancs s'inquiète. Depuis le début de la soirée, le beau qui devait l'escorter a disparu, et elle s'inquiète. Il lui avait plu au premier coup d'œil, ce jeune riche célibataire, fils d'amis de sa mère. Elle triture ses perles. Dans ses cheveux, les plumes sont froissées, car elle n'arrête pas de se gratter la tête, son tic lorsqu'elle est nerveuse.  
\- Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part, ma douce Mélanie...

Mélanie soupire. Elle déteste son prénom parisien, héritage de racines profondes. Elle déteste son nom de famille londonien, Ravenswood, lui aussi hérité du fond des âges. La combinaison des deux sonne comme une prophétie noire à ses oreilles.  
Elle regarde de droite et de gauche puis, résolument, s'éloigne de la salle du bal, à la recherche du cavalier disparu. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Sans doute dehors, à fumer. Puis il lui vient à l'idée que peut-être, l'une des autres débutantes invitées au bal lui a mis la main dessus. Pas question de laisser ces pimbêches lui voler son fiancé et la fortune qui va avec !

* * *

Les jardins sont vastes. Il y a de nombreux coins où une jeune fille pas très bien élevée pourrait entraîner un jeune homme un peu naïf. Elle va commencer là ses recherches.  
Croisant un groupe d'hommes en train de fumer, elle leur demande le plus poliment du monde :  
\- Messieurs, auriez-vous vu passer Vittorio ?  
Elle sourit modestement, secouant les plumes de ses cheveux et les perles de ses pendants d'oreilles.  
\- Ah, demoiselle Ravenswood ! Vous avez perdu votre beau ?

Elle a un hoquet d'indignation. Non, non, jamais ! Une débutante ne perd jamais son beau !  
\- Pas véritablement égaré. Nous euh... anticipons un peu la partie de cache-cache qui aura lieu aux alentours de vingt-trois heures.  
\- Ah, les jeunes...  
\- Alors ? L'avez-vous vu ?  
\- Et bien... Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais... Bien, il est parti en direction de la grande serre en passant par les jardins. Mais ça fait deux bonnes heures déjà...  
\- Ah, _peccato_! Je l'avais déjà trouvé cette fois-la. Bon, il n'est pas dans les jardins, ou alors il est passé par les portes de service... Je finirai par le retrouver.

Elle fait une rapide révérence tout en remerciant son indicateur puis s'éloigne à grands pas, mettant dans son déplacement une énergie indigne d'une débutante bien élevée comme elle.  
Comment peut-il oser lui faire ça ? Ça va barder !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Widescreen de Xandria.


	9. Vainqueurs certains du feu

  _6 et 7 octobre 514, Sicile_

* * *

La détonation retentit sous les arbres. Ma'ame Capone, secouée par le recul, reste quelques instants sur ses fesses, abasourdie. De son fusil à grenaille, de la fumée s'échappe. Lorsqu'elle s'est dissipée, Fiorangela ouvre des yeux surpris en voyant la cible touchée à sa partie la plus basse, toute frémissante encore sous le coup.  
\- Maman ? Comment as-tu fait ? Tu es à moitié aveugle !  
\- La chance du débutant, ma petite. La chance du débutant.

Elle se relève tant bien que mal. Finalement, ce petit exercice, même s'il est dangereux, est tout à fait distrayant. Ses yeux de lynx, quoiqu'un peu rougeauds et larmoyants, couplés à ses mains agiles, quoiqu'un peu tremblantes sous l'effet de l'âge, lui donnent un avantage certain dans le maniement de ces armes.  
\- Allez, Fiorangela, à toi ! encourage Marco. Essaye de faire mieux que ta mère !  
\- Grmpf, répond Fiorangela, contemplant la cible d'un air dubitatif.  
\- Un peu de nerfs ! Essaye de viser l'aine !

Ma'ame Capone observe sa fille qui hésite. L'hésitation, c'est pas censé être le genre de la maison. Surtout pas quand on se retrouve invité par un supérieur hiérarchique à une séance de tirs d'essai avec des armes datant d'avant le Cataclysme.  
La vieille dame donne un coup de coude dans les côtes saillantes de son asperge de fille.  
\- Allez, remue-toi un peu ! Le parrain te regarde !  
\- Il est pas là, rétorque Fiorangela sèchement en épaulant.

Elle vise longuement, sans tirer, de son fusil à projectiles ogivaux.  
Guiseppe Almuzara réapparaît de sous les arbres, accompagné par d'autres personnes, elles aussi armées.  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demande-t-il avec enjouement.  
\- Pour le moment, répond Marco, Tatie Leonora a touché aux pieds, et Fiorangela est toujours en train de viser.

Le Guiseppe donne une claque dans le dos de la grande fille sèche qui, sous le coup de la surprise, appuie sur la gâchette. Le coup part, touchant dans la zone du bas-ventre.  
\- Ah, presque, commente Marco. À qui le tour ?

* * *

Une dizaine de personnes se relaient sur la cible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop abîmée pour pouvoir servir encore. Le Guiseppe a l'air satisfait.  
\- Bon, vous êtes pas des tireurs d'élite, mais vous vous débrouillez assez bien pour la suite de notre petit jeu. Marco, montre-leur comment recharger leurs armes, et donne-leur des munitions.  
\- À vos ordres !

Le jeune homme s'active. Ma'ame Capone masse ses poignets mis à mal par l'arthrite. Elle grimace. Certes, le tir sur cibles est une occupation amusante, mais elle aurait préféré une démonstration moins musclée. Quelque chose de plus cérébral. La description des mécanismes, un aperçu historique et technologique, les différences esthétiques... Une étude archéologique, en quelques sortes. On peut tirer profit de la publication d'études archéologiques, si on les étale bien dans le temps. Sur une dizaine d'années, en révélant les informations petit à petit, en faisant des livres d'art, des rééditions, des corrections, on peut faire beaucoup de profit. Un simple amusement, ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas son genre. Néanmoins, elle sait où est sa place. Elle n'est plus la reine de sa cour, comme elle l'était lorsqu'elle dirigeait la Team Rocket au Japon. Elle n'a plus l'avantage de sa jeunesse. Et ce n'est pas sa fille qui va prendre le relais pour elle, malheureusement. Elle ne peut compter que sur son incapable de fils.

\- La suite de notre jeu va se dérouler dans la villa que vous voyez là-bas. Vous y trouverez des cibles mouvantes, ainsi que des cibles fixes. Les différences d'armes et de munitions permettront de compter les points. Rappelez-vous, certaines touches comptent plus que d'autres, mais toucher plusieurs fois une cible sur la périphérie peut rapporter plus qu'un tir au centre. Les points ne sont comptés que pour l'arme qui abat la cible, et ils sont comptés du centre vers l'extérieur. C'est-à-dire que s'il y a un tir au centre, il va compter et les autres, non. S'il n'y a pas de tir au centre, nous observons les tirs dans la seconde zone. Et ainsi de suite. Veillez bien à votre stratégie ! Vous pouvez jouer les points – ce qui est risqué – en ne tirant qu'en périphérie, ou vous pouvez jouer la sécurité et tirer au centre. Des questions ?

Ma'ame Capone lève la main, mais c'est Fiorangela qui parle.  
\- Comment pouvons-nous nous garantir des tirs des autres joueurs ?  
Le parrain fait signe à Marco de ne pas répondre, et il prend lui-même la parole.  
\- Nous avons découvert, tout à fait par chance, un artefact de l'avant-Cataclysme dont le but était de toute évidence de se protéger de telles armes. Ce sont des gilets sans manches, que nous avons adaptés pour en faire des sortes d'armures.  
\- Mais... commence Marco.

Guiseppe le fait taire d'un geste.  
\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire une armure complète pour chacun des participants à notre petit jeu. Vous allez devoir vous contenter du gilet sans manches et d'un casque.  
Ma'ame Capone grimace. Elle l'avait pressenti. Ce jeu n'était qu'une excuse pour tenter de provoquer des accidents parmi les membres les plus gênants de la famille. Et bien, elle va y survivre. Quoi que le parrain puisse penser d'elle et de son incompétent de fils, elle va y survivre.

* * *

Dans la salle du bal, les jeunes débutantes sont initiées par leurs mères aux secrets de la haute société.  
\- Mère, pourquoi dois-je assister au bal de Mélanie Ravenswood ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir mon propre bal ?  
\- Ma chérie, combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter ? Les Ravenswood sont extrêmement riches.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Ils sont étrangers à la région ! Ils viennent de Londres !  
\- Et aussi de Paris.  
\- Au diable Paris ! C'est une ville de ruines ! Si au moins ils venaient du Nord...

La mère soupire.  
\- Ma chérie, les gens du Nord sont bien trop respectueux pour faire ce que les Ravenswood ont fait afin d'obtenir leur fortune.  
\- Et qu'ont-ils fait ?  
D'autres personnes se rassemblent. La mère baisse la voix, entourée par ses auditeurs en quête de cancans croustillants.

\- Et bien, la famille Ravenswood s'est installée sur les flancs de l'Etna il y a trois siècles environ, juste après une grande éruption. On les avait prévenus à Catane, de ne pas construire sur les flancs du volcan, sous peine de réveiller la fureur d'Héatran, mais rien à faire. Ils ont construit une petite demeure de rien du tout, et se sont mis à planter des agrumes.  
\- Ça, nous le savons tous, commente un beau en fronçant le nez dédaigneusement.  
\- Ce n'est pas terminé. Les agrumes ne suffisant pas à l'avarice de la famille, ils se sont mis à creuser dans les flancs du volcan.  
\- Quelle inconscience ! commente une voix.  
\- Toujours est-il qu'ils ont fini par trouver un filon de cuivre, comme dans beaucoup de volcans. Ils se gardent bien de révéler d'où vient leur fortune, mais c'est ce cuivre, moi, je vous le dit ! C'est le cuivre !

Une grosse dame endimanchée hausses ses épaules grasses.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut changer au sujet de la famille ?  
\- Ça change qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait honnêtes sur leur fortune. De plus, à force de creuser profond dans le volcan en suivant le filon de cuivre, ils vont finir par réveiller Héatran.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une vieille légende sans fondements !  
\- Moi j'y crois, fait une petite voix.

Tout le monde se retourne vers le beau le plus petit et le plus timide du bal, que son père tente de faire taire tandis que la débutante qu'il escorte détourne les yeux.  
\- Je sais que ce ne sont pas des manières venant d'une personne de notre qualité, continue le beau avec un peu plus d'assurance, mais il m'arrive de me promener dans la montagne à la recherche de monstres étranges et puissants. Et je peux vous assurer que les jours où l'Etna tremble, on peut apercevoir une silhouette de roche et de métal fondu, avec une gueule énorme, se promener dans le sillage des coulées de lave.  
\- Tu étais sur l'Etna un jour d'éruption ?! s'exclame son père. Petit inconscient ! Tu mériterais un soufflet pour ton comportement !  
\- Toujours est-il, continue le beau, imperturbable, que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que Héatran s'en prenne à l'exploitation minière.

La dame aux commérages fait un sourire de chat.  
\- Ah, mais plus d'une fois, la créature du volcan s'en est prise à la mine. De nombreux travailleurs en sont morts. Mais à chaque fois, le fruit de leur labeur a servi à acheter le silence de leurs familles et des autorités.  
\- Et donc, au final... ? interroge un beau.  
\- Au final, la Mélanie n'est pas un bon parti, du moins, pas à long terme. Celui qui voudra de la fille d'Henry et Martha Ravenswood ferait mieux de se préparer à se recycler dans l'agriculture et à abandonner l'exploitation du cuivre.  
\- Il n'y a pas que le cuivre, voyons, fait une voix mielleuse.

Tout le monde se retourne et se fige. Martha Ravenswood, la mère de famille, a écouté toute la conversation.  
\- Il y a aussi le minerai de soufre, et le fer.  
La dame des ragots déglutit bruyamment.  
\- Et puis, continue Martha Ravenswood avec un air détaché, nous espérions pendant un moment trouver des diamants, mais un volcan de type effusif n'est pas propre à la formation de diamants, malheureusement. Alors, nous avons complété avec les agrumes, plutôt que d'ouvrir une carrière de roches basaltiques. Rien de tout cela n'est un secret – sinon, comment auriez-vous pu le savoir, très chère ?

Le « très chère » est chargé de venin ; le sourire est mauvais.

* * *

La conversation est interrompue par les croassements d'un corbeau en forme de sorcière. La queue ébouriffée, les plumes en forme de chapeau complètement désordonnées, le capsumon-oiseau de ténèbres pousse des hurlements affreux. Les invités du bal, interrompus dans leurs conversations et dans leurs danses, poussent des exclamations de protestation.  
Au cou de l'oiseau, un nœud-papillon doré est rapidement reconnu par l'une des mères présentes dans l'assemblée.  
\- Vittorio ! C'est la Morgana de Vittorio !

Elle se précipite pour saisir l'oiseau, mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas faire, échappant aux mains recouvertes de bagues et poussant des cris déchirants.  
\- Je vous en prie, faites taire cet oiseau de malheur, intime Henry Ravenswod. Ou je le ferai taire moi-même !  
Il saisit son épingle à cravate, à laquelle est accrochée la capsule de son éléphant d'Afrique. La créature apparaît au milieu de la piste de danse, ses quatre longues défenses pointant vers le bas aiguisées comme des couteaux, ses énormes pattes piétinant le marbre du sol, sa queue battant ses flancs recouverts de plaques protectrices, sa trompe se balançant d'un air menaçant.  
\- Chéri, tu m'avais promis de ne pas le sortir de toute la soirée ! lui reproche son épouse.  
\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !  
\- Laissez-moi au moins tenter de ramener cet oiseau à la raison ! proteste la mère de Vittorio.

Grognant, Henry Ravenswood rappelle l'évolution de donphan et croise les bras.  
La corneille d'ombre continue d'attirer la mère de Vittorio vers l'extérieur. Excédée, la dame aux doigts pleins de bagues finit par se saisir du piaf et le coince sous son bras, tout en saisissant son bec de sa main.  
\- C'est vraiment pas croyable, souffle Madame Ravenswood à son époux. Si j'avais su que le beau de Mélanie est à ce point incapable de maîtriser ses capsumons, jamais je ne lui aurais confié notre fille !  
\- Ça ne veut rien dire sur ses compétences à mener de main de maître nos affaires et puis, qui te dit que Mélanie va vouloir l'épouser ?  
\- ...c'est pas faux...  
\- Il n'empêche, le fait qu'il laisse ses capsumons se balader seuls montre bien un total manque de responsabilités. Dès que je parviendrai à lui mettre la main dessus, je lui en toucherai deux mots.  
\- Tu es un amour, mon Henry, minaude-t-elle en lui serrant le bras.

Dans les bras de la mère de Vittorio, Morgana la corneille se débat comme un beau diable. Elle finit par dégager son bec, et en pince violemment les bras qui la maintiennent prisonnière. La dame en lâche sa proie, qui lui tire les cheveux et les vêtements en croassant de plus belle, insistant pour être suivie par l'humaine.  
Finalement, en poussant un dernier cri déchirant de désespoir, l'oiseau de ténèbres finit par abdiquer et s'enfuir hors de la pièce.

* * *

Avançant à grands pas dans les couloirs de service qui longent la grande serre, Mélanie prête l'oreille au moindre bruit. Cet endroit est le plus romantique de tout le manoir, c'est vraiment le lieu idéal pour voler le beau d'une autre. C'est également le moment idéal, puisque tout le monde est trop occupé à danser et à discuter pour se préoccuper de ce que font les jeunes gens, et puisque tout à l'heure, la demeure sera investie par la partie de cache-cache, rendant le moindre recoin impropre à l'intimité.  
Les chaussures de Mélanie lui font mal aux pieds. Elle est énervée au plus haut point. Ses longs cheveux auburn, répandus sur ses épaules, commencent à s'emmêler. Elle a un regard désespéré. Lorsque retentit une sorte de coup de tonnerre, que les nombreuses bouches de l'Etna voisin répercutent, Mélanie sursaute, et toutes les lumières s'éteignent d'un coup. Sans doute est-ce là simplement le signal que la partie de cache-cache va commencer.

Sans se départir de son sang-froid, Mélanie sort de sa poche une bougie à la flamme froide d'un violet spectral. La bougie pousse quelques petits cris de contentement.  
\- Alors, Lumière, content d'être enfin dehors ? demande Mélanie à la bougie vivante.  
\- Fu, fu ! répond Lumière.  
\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi mes parents veulent que je me débarrasse de toi. Tu es tellement utile !  
\- Fu !  
\- Je suis certaine que Mère a inventé cette histoire d'âme dévorée pour me faire peur.  
\- Fu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas dans quel livre Mère est allée chercher que les bougies spectrales brûlaient l'énergie vitale et l'âme des gens. Enfin, peu importe. Nous devons retrouver Vittorio.  
\- Fu fu fu fu fu...

* * *

Dans la grande salle de bal, Madame Ravenswood tente de calmer l'assemblée, surprise par l'extinction des lumières.  
\- S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît ! Un peu de calme je vous en prie, et du silence !  
Enfin l'ordre revient.  
\- Comme vous vous en souvenez sans doute, si vous avez bien lu l'invitation, c'est à présent l'heure de la partie de cache-cache ! Êtes-vous tous accompagnés de monstres émettant de la lumière, ou de lampes-torches ?  
\- Oui ! répond l'assemblée avec enthousiasme.  
\- Très bien !

Elle sourit avec délice. Puis, elle annonce les règles. Durant cette première manche, ce sont les filles et les femmes qui vont se cacher, et les garçons et hommes vont ensuite tenter de les retrouver. Le signal est donné ; les filles et femmes, éclairées par des torches ou par leurs capsumons, s'éparpillent dans les couloirs, les salons et les chambres de l'immense demeure, sous l'œil amusé de leurs pères, frères, époux et beaux.

* * *

À petits pas, Mélanie s'engage dans les corridors interminables de la villa. Les gens jouant à cache-cache ne vont pas tarder à se montrer, elle doit faire vite si elle veut débusquer son beau et la traîtresse débutante qui le lui a volé. Elle colle l'oreille à toutes les portes. Elle arrête même de respirer de temps en temps pour mieux écouter. Son bouquet de débutante à la main, semant des pétales sur son passage, elle fait les cent pas dans les corridors, explorant même les escaliers et les couloirs dérobés réservés aux serviteurs. Elle croise un groupe de trois débutantes qui gloussent et la dépassent, s'éclairant à la torche électrique.

Dépitée, Mélanie traîne les pieds, faisant une fois de plus le tour de la propriété.

* * *

Arme au poing, le groupe de tireurs pénètre dans la villa, tous les sens aux aguets, à la recherche des cibles mouvantes. Ma'ame Capone s'accroche au bras de Marco, tandis que Fiorangela a une main crispée dans une de ses poches. D'autres tireurs les accompagnent.  
Dans le grand hall, une peinture à l'huile encore fraîche montre une jeune fille en robe blanche, bouquet à la main, voile dans ses longs cheveux auburn.  
\- Et bien, le décor est vraiment soigné, lance Ma'ame Capone. Je pourrai avoir la peinture, quand on aura terminé ?  
\- À votre guise, répond Guiseppe en souriant.  
\- Et moi, je pourrai prendre des choses aussi ? demande Fiorangela.  
\- On verra. Il ne faut pas ruiner le décor non plus !  
\- Vous comptiez le réutiliser ? demande Ma'ame Capone, yeux plissés.  
\- Non, mais j'aime à conserver le plus intact possible les décors de mes exercices.  
\- Oh, je vois... répond Ma'ame Capone. Dommage.

Elle hausse les épaules et échange le bras de Marco pour celui de sa fille Fiorangela.  
\- Mais, sera-t-il possible de se procurer des objets similaires ?  
\- Bien entendu. Peut-être même les originaux, lorsque je m'en serai lassé.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, vraiment. Je vous donnerai tout à l'heure l'adresse de l'antiquaire par lequel je compte me débarrasser du décor dès que je n'en aurai plus l'utilité.  
\- C'est bien aimable à vous, Parrain.  
\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous, Madame Capone.

« Vil flatteur » songe la vieille Ma'ame Capone. « Je suis trop rusée pour me laisser prendre à ses belles paroles. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses de moi. Tu ne vois en moi qu'une vieille décrépie qui a fait son temps. Attends, attends que j'amène mon fils jusque dans le repère de Mewtwo. Attends que nous mettions la main sur la Bête. Tu verras... »

* * *

Fiorangela ouvre de grands yeux en voyant le visage de sa mère, déformé par une sorte de rage intérieure. La vieille dame est un peu plus effrayante chaque jour. Effrayante de détermination, effrayante de haine et de rage. Elle a beau être à moitié aveugle et aux trois quarts gaga, elle est toujours dangereuse. Certains de ses anciens agents sont toujours en liberté et actifs, sans compter ceux de son fils. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte, Fiorangela restera terrorisée par sa mère.

Le groupe se sépare, chacun prenant une direction différente. Ils emportent pour tout équipement une arme différente pour chacun d'entre eux, une cinquantaine de munitions, et une lampe-torche.

* * *

Désœuvrée, alors qu'autour d'elle les gens courent et crient et rient, Mélanie continue de tendre l'oreille, dans l'espoir fou d'entendre la voix de Vittorio. En soupirant, elle se rapproche de la salle de musique, surnommée « conservatoire ». Lorsqu'elle ne se sent pas très bien, elle aime à rester assise sur le banc du piano, pinçant distraitement les cordes de la harpe ou du violoncelle.

Dans le silence de cette partie du bâtiment, Mélanie peut entendre la voix croassante d'un capsumon-oiseau des ténèbres et quelques notes qui s'égrènent, jouées au piano. Intriguée, elle pousse la porte vitrée ; la personne qui s'est assise là pour jouer est peut-être Vittorio !  
Mélanie fait quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce, appelant son beau d'une voix timide. Le croassement insistant de l'oiseau lui répond, puis une silhouette de sorcière armée d'un bec acéré se précipite vers elle. En hurlant, Mélanie se débat et chasse de son mieux le capsumon-oiseau. Puis elle se retourne et, voyant enfin ce qui jouait la mélodie au piano, pousse un hurlement encore plus déchirant et s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Marco vise, tire, et pousse un juron pas très poli. Son tir a été dévié au dernier moment, et sa cible a disparu. De rage, il jette son arme sur le piano et fait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il lui faut absolument retrouver cette cible, et l'abattre. Il en va de son honneur. Grinçant des dents, il se penche pour reprendre son fusil et le recharger. La chasse continue.

* * *

Fiorangela regarde la cible aux pieds de sa mère. Les armes à feu ne l'attirent pas. Elle a de bien meilleures idées pour s'amuser avec les cibles.  
\- Alors, tu tires pas ? lance Ma'ame Capone.  
\- Tu t'amuses tellement bien, que je ne veux pas te voler tes cibles.  
\- Peuh. Tu as peur de viser moins bien que ta vieille folle de mère ?

Fiorangela étouffe un cri d'indignation. Elle se couvre la bouche de ses mains et, bien que blessée dans son orgueil, elle tente de caresser sa mère dans le sens du poil.  
\- Tu n'es pas folle, Maman !  
\- Ah, c'est bien la première fois que tu dis ça.  
\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !  
\- Mais je ne te le fais pas dire, ma fille, rétorque Ma'ame Capone en montrant les dents. J'affirme simplement que tu l'as déjà dit par le passé !  
\- Comment oses-tu !

Les feux femmes se font face. La vieille, qui fut une beauté dans sa jeunesse, puis une panthère, et qui est à présent toute ratatinée et ridée. La jeune, tout aussi ridée, qui n'a jamais été belle.  
\- Très bien! tempête Fiorangela. Débrouille-toi toute seule !  
\- Tu oses abandonner ta mère ?  
\- Je ne t'abandonne pas, je me barre. C'est pas la même chose.  
Et elle tourne les talons aussi sec.

* * *

Le souffle coupé, Ma'ame Capone regarde sa fille s'éloigner dans le couloir. Décidément, on ne peut compter sur personne ! Est-ce donc ça la vieillesse ? Ne pouvoir compter sur personne ? Être abandonnée par ses propres enfants ?  
Elle secoue la tête. Au moins, il lui reste son incapable de fils, et quelques fidèles affiliés de son organisation. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais en cas de coup dur de la part du reste de la Cosa Nostra, ou simplement en cas de coup fourré venant de sa fille, elle pourra toujours se débrouiller seule. Pour combien de temps encore ? Elle préfère ne pas y penser. L'âge la rattrape bien malgré elle.

Clopinant sur ses jambes prises par l'arthrite, Ma'ame Capone continue d'avancer dans la grande maison à la recherche de cibles. Elle se débrouille assez bien, pour une vieille femme qui n'a jamais pratiqué le tir de sa vie.  
Minuit sonne à une horloge lointaine. Ma'ame Capone compte treize coups, puis grogne. Elle n'est quand même pas gaga à ce point ?  
Où en était-elle, déjà ? Ah oui, jamais pratiqué le tir de sa vie.

En fait, ce n'est pas exactement vrai. Elle utilisait déjà une arbalète dans sa jeunesse, avec des pokéballs en guise de pointes de carreaux. C'était son arme secrète pour la capture de pokémons, et ça lui avait permis de lancer sa petite affaire de trafic. Malheureusement, tous ses sbires n'étaient pas capables d'utiliser cette technique, et elle avait finalement laissé tomber l'idée. La technique était restée. Il faut croire que le tir, comme le vélo ou le combat pokémon, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dent manquantes. Il y a du bruit derrière la porte. Une cible, sans doute. Il y a des voix, des bruits, des mains qui tambourinent aux portes.

Des mains qui tambourinent à toutes les portes.

Elle tourne les talons et clopine aussi vite qu'elle le peut.

C'est trop effrayant.

* * *

Dans la chambre à l'immense lit à baldaquin, trois jeunes femmes gloussent à qui mieux mieux.  
\- Je parie que c'est mon beau à moi qui nous trouvera le premier.  
\- Non, c'est mon frère !  
\- Non, c'est mon père !  
\- Et pourquoi pas vos beaux ? interroge la première.  
\- Parce que mon beau est stupide, rétorque la troisième.  
\- Parce que mes parents m'ont fait escorter par mon frère, soupire la deuxième.  
\- Oh, _poverina_! soupire la première, compatissante.

\- C'est pas plus mal, répond la deuxième. Au moins je peux m'amuser sans risquer de me faire draguer, et danser sans craindre les mains baladeuses.  
\- C'est un point de vue, répond la troisième. Moi j'aime bien les mains baladeuses...  
\- Petite pécheresse ! glousse la première en lui pinçant le gras du bras.  
\- On trouve le plaisir où on peut...  
\- Bon, s'impatiente la deuxième, où sont-ils ?  
Dans les entrailles de la grande maison, minuit sonne. Treize coups peuvent être distinctement comptés.

Un déclic se fait entendre au niveau de la porte.  
\- C'était quoi, ça ? sursaute la troisième.  
La première, visiblement la plus âgée, glousse.  
\- Oh, tu as peur même de ton ombre !  
\- Mais elle n'a pas tort, répond la deuxième. J'ai bien entendu du bruit au niveau de la porte.  
\- Oh, vous entendez des voix...

L'aînée néanmoins va écouter à la porte.  
\- Des pas dans le couloir. Sans doute, ce sont les hommes qui nous cherchent.  
\- Je veux voir !  
La deuxième se précipite sur la clenche et la tourne lentement. Elle tire. La porte ne s'ouvre pas.  
\- T'es vraiment une tanche ! s'impatiente la troisième en poussant sa camarade. Laisse-moi faire ! T'es pas fichue d'ouvrir une porte !  
\- C'est pas ma faute...  
\- Vous disputez pas ! interrompt l'aînée. Ils vont nous repérer avec tout votre vacarme !

Malgré les essais répétés, la porte ne s'ouvre pas.  
\- Ohé ? appelle la première, visiblement énervée. Y'a quelqu'un ? La blague n'est pas drôle ! Ouvrez tout de suite !  
La troisième est plus sur les nerfs. Elle tambourine à la porte.  
\- Laissez-nous sortir ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous sortir !  
\- J'ai un bébé souris électrique avec moi... répond la seconde. Et vous, vous avez quoi comme capsumons ? Ils pourraient nous aider à sortir...  
\- J'ai une fée-étoile.  
\- Et moi, un chien évolutif.  
\- On va pas aller bien loin comme ça.

La seconde, visiblement la plus jeune, pique une crise de panique. Elle trépigne sur place et se met à hurler.  
\- Je veux sortir ! Laissez-nous sortir !  
Elle se précipite sur la porte et la martèle de ses poings serrés, s'écorchant la paume des mains de ses ongles pointus.  
\- Laissez-nous sortir ! Laissez-nous sortir ! Laissez-nous sortir !

L'aînée s'assoit tranquillement sur le lit.  
\- Ils finiront par se lasser de la blague. Au pire, nous avons un lit douillet pour passer la nuit !  
\- Et moi qui voulais gagner le concours du plus beau capsumon... soupire la troisième. Quelle couille !  
L'aînée ouvre de gros yeux ronds.  
\- Voyons, surveille ton langage !

* * *

Fiorangela traverse les couloirs à grands pas. Elle a repéré, depuis l'extérieur de la maison, l'endroit parfait pour ce qu'elle souhaite essayer. Elle veut absolument gagner ce concours de tir. Si même sa mère peut toucher une cible, elle, Fiorangela, la Maîtresse des Esprits, peut abattre des dizaines de cibles les yeux fermés. C'est mathématique. Ou scientifique. Elle ne sait pas trop. Mais enfin, c'est comme ça que les choses doivent être. En théorie tout du moins.  
Elle arrive enfin tout en haut de la cage d'escalier principale. Comme prévu, le dernier palier comporte une petite plateforme avec une jolie table ronde et un vase rempli de fleurs, et il s'ouvre sur les deux ailes de la maison. De là, Fiorangela a l'impression de tout dominer. Elle peut entendre le moindre murmure. Elle peut tout contrôler.

Elle ferme à demi les yeux. Elle porte la main à sa poche et en tire une capsule. Elle respire profondément. Puis elle libère le capsumon.  
Sa mère ne sait rien à ce sujet.  
Son frère ne sait rien à ce sujet.  
Personne ne sait rien.  
Elle se laisse emporter par le charisme de la créature qui apparaît. Qui est le maître, qui est l'esclave, impossible de dire, entre Fiorangela et le monstre qu'elle vient d'invoquer.

À ses pieds se trouve une roche fissurée. Au vu de la forme, il semblerait que ce soit une ancienne pièce de construction ayant fait partie d'une voûte. Une étrange lueur violacée s'en échappe. Étendant ses mains au-dessus du bloc, Fiorangela se met à murmurer une incantation.  
Une vague forme violacée et piquetée de vert sort de la fissure du bloc et se condense au-dessus.  
\- Cent sept esprits mauvais, soupire Fiorangela. Cent sept princes de la nuit, pour cent huit tentations auxquelles ils ont succombé. Ah, jamais personne ne saura comment j'ai trouvé votre cachette et comment j'ai su l'incantation pour vous libérer. Et bientôt, je vous rejoindrai, et deviendrai la cent huitième.

Les esprits se rassemblent autour de Fiorangela.  
\- J'aurais aimé participer à la boucherie, comme les autres, mais votre voix est trop forte. Promettez-moi, je vous en prie, d'obéir à ma voix. Jurez-moi fidélité jusqu'au jour de ma mort. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur votre pouvoir.  
Elle halète un peu puis continue.  
\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Vous avez pris ma beauté pour vous laisser capturer. Vous pourrez aussi prendre mon âme le jour de ma mort, je rejoindrai votre nuée au jour de ma mort.

La tête rejetée en arrière, les cheveux défaits, les yeux révulsés, Fiorangela ressemble à une possédée. Treize coups sonnent à une horloge lointaine, confirmant que les cent sept spectres ont accepté le contrat.  
\- Je vous ai offert ma beauté et mon âme en échange de vos pouvoirs. Allez, esprits ! Dévorez ma beauté, et dévorez mon âme ! Je vous les offre ! Je vous servirai au centuple de ce que vous m'aurez servie !

Les cent sept spectres se précipitent sur la jeune femme tandis qu'étalée au sol, cambrée, cette dernière donne l'impression d'être sujette à une crise d'épilepsie. Quelques esprits vont et viennent, traversant son corps, la plongeant dans une sorte d'extase érotique, possédant son corps et son esprit. Elle bave et se tortille sur le tapis d'orient, poussant des gémissements déchirants, tandis que de tous les recoins de la maison, des cris et des appels désespérés commencent à se faire entendre.

* * *

Alors que Mélanie s'enfuit hors du conservatoire, terrifiée par la détonation, la présence de cet homme inconnu, et l'attaque de l'oiseau-sorcière, elle entend sonner la vieille horloge de son grand-père. La vieille horloge du hall, à la sonnerie familière et rassurante. Pour se calmer, elle compte les coups.

Un.  
Elle trébuche dans le tapis du couloir.  
Deux.  
Elle atterrit par terre et se fait mal au genoux.  
Trois.  
Elle s'appuie sur ses mains pour se relever.  
Quatre.  
Elle se redresse et brosse sa robe.  
Cinq.  
Elle sort sa bougie spectrale pour s'éclairer.  
Six.  
Elle entend des éclats de voix provenant des pièces aux portes fermées. Les gens s'amusent.  
Sept.  
Elle se retourne pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas poursuivie.  
Huit.  
Une silhouette se découpe derrière elle. Elle se remet à courir.  
Neuf.  
Bientôt, l'escalier.  
Dix.  
Elle s'étale encore une fois, trébuchant sur la première marche.  
Onze.  
Elle se remet à courir, abandonnant derrière elle le bouquet et le voile.  
Douze.  
Elle jette ses chaussures dans l'escalier pour courir plus vite, et continue à grimper.  
Treize.  
Elle s'arrête.

Treize coups ? L'horloge de son grand-père a sonné... treize coups ? Comment est-ce possible ? De toute sa vie, jamais Mélanie n'a entendu la vieille horloge sonner la mauvaise heure. C'est impossible. L'horloge ne peut pas faire défaut à la famille. C'est impensable.  
Les escaliers craquent sous le poids de son poursuivant. Des mains invisibles tambourinent à toutes les portes closes.

\- Je... te...vois...  
Mélanie tourne la tête, serrant dans sa main sa bougie à flamme violacée. Là, avec ses cheveux gris bien permanentés, sa canne et son maquillage trop forcé, se tient une vieille dame qui sourit de toutes les dents qui lui restent. Dans sa main se trouve une sorte de tuyau métallique qu'elle pointe dans sa direction. Une détonation retentit alors que l'extrémité pointée vers Mélanie s'illumine soudain. Le parquet aux pieds de la jeune ville vole en éclat. Elle sursaute, et comprend soudain le danger qu'elle doit affronter.

\- Joue... avec... moi...  
La vieille dame plie son tuyau en deux et trafique quelque chose à la pliure. Elle le redresse. Un clic se fait entendre. À nouveau elle pointe ce qui semble être une arme dans la direction de Mélanie. Elle continue à avancer.

Mélanie hurle et se précipite dans le premier couloir venu. Elle se retrouve dans la galerie d'art, coincée entre une vieille armure qui s'écroule sur le sol, poussée par un homme aux épaules larges tenant lui aussi un objet de métal dont il pointe la gueule vers la débutante. L'ombre de sa main sur la vitrine d'un masque funéraire est effrayante. La terreur aveugle la jeune femme qui pousse un hurlement auquel d'autres hurlements, ailleurs dans la maison, font écho.

* * *

Assise sur le lit à baldaquin, dans la chambre à la porte verrouillée, elle tente de calmer ses deux compagnes.  
\- Mais tous ces cris dans toute la maison !  
\- Sans doute nous aurons mal lu le programme de la soirée.  
\- Mais ces cris !  
\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre que c'était une mauvaise blague poussée à grande échelle pour tenter de nous faire paniquer. Ou, le programme distribué aux hommes était différent du nôtre.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Et bien, peut-être que c'est une partie de cache-cache pour nous, mais pour eux, il s'agit de nous effrayer le plus possible. Plusieurs hommes auront eu l'idée de fermer les portes des chambres à clef pour nous terrifier. Vous verrez, dans moins d'une demi-heure, tout sera terminé. Ils se seront lassés.

La plus jeune des trois regarde son aînée d'un air terrifié et pointe son doigt derrière elle.  
\- Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !  
\- Re...regarde ! Derrière toi ! Les draps !  
L'aînée soupire et regarde les deux autres d'un air blasé.  
\- Vous pensiez franchement pouvoir m'effrayer aussi stupidement ? C'est vraiment...  
Elles ne sauront jamais ce que l'aînée des trois jeunes filles voulait dire. À ce moment précis, les draps de lit, saisit par des mains aux intentions meurtrières, se précipitent sur elle et l'étouffent.

* * *

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Henry et Martha Ravenswood avancent à petits pas dans le long couloir. Lorsque minuit à sonné, les rires et les galops de leurs invités se sont transformés en hurlements de terreur et de désespoir. Mais depuis quelques instants, le silence s'est installé. Un silence de mort.  
\- Henry, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu nos invités se concerter pour nous faire peur à ce point...  
\- Moi non plus, ma douce Martha. Mais rien ne nous indique qu'ils ne se sont pas concertés avant le début de la soirée.  
\- Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter qu'ils sabotent ainsi la soirée de débutante de notre fille chérie ?  
\- La jalousie, sans doute. La simple jalousie.  
\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, _caro mio_ , répond Martha Ravenswood.

Elle soupire doucement en levant les yeux sur la tapisserie des murs. Une tapisserie à motifs verticaux, pour accentuer l'impression de grandeur qui se dégage de l'ensemble de la maison. Dans la pénombre à peine éclairée par la torche électrique, l'impression de hauteur est accentuée au point que les murs donnent l'impression de se refermer sur le couple passablement terrifié.  
Doucement, Martha Ravenswood confie à son époux les commérages qu'elle a surpris parmi les invités de la soirée.  
\- Je savais que dissimuler l'existence des mines de cuivre était une mauvaise idée, soupire Henry Ravenswood. Pourquoi mon père nous a-t-il fait juré de garder le silence ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, _caro mio_. J'aimerais pouvoir t'apporter une réponse.

Elle frissonne et se serre encore plus contre son époux.  
\- Excuse-moi, très chère, mais je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, soupire Henry Ravenswood. Je crois que j'ai quelque peu abusé de boisson. J'ai l'hallucination visuelle que le couloir n'est plus qu'un mur circulaire autour de nous.  
\- Tu as raison, j'ai cette impression aussi. Sans doute est-ce simplement la lumière, et non la boisson, car je n'ai point touché au champagne.  
\- Alors, que faisons-nous ?  
\- Et bien...

La très pratique et très pragmatique Martha Ravenswood réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- Suivons le mur en le touchant de la main. Nous finirons par arriver quelque part.  
Ils avancent ainsi pendant cinq ou six minutes, puis ils s'arrêtent.  
\- Voyons, s'exclame Martha Ravenswood, comment est-ce possible ? Il ne faut pas plus d'une minute pour traverser le couloir en marchant vite, et j'ai l'impression déjà d'avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la résidence.  
\- Et vois, _cara mia_ , répond Henry Ravenswood, comme les murs ont l'air de plus en plus hauts !  
\- C'est vrai ; le nombre de fenêtres que je vois a également diminué.  
\- Je crains, très chère, que nos ne voyons victimes d'une très cruelle farce. Le couloir s'enroule autour de nous.  
\- Une farce, sans doute. Débusquons les mauvais plaisantins !

Avec assurance, Martha Ravenswood se met à frapper les murs, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'ils ne soient qu'un écran de papier derrière lequel se dissimulent des invités prêts à s'exclamer « surprise ! ».  
Les murs sont pleins.  
\- _Caro mio_ , je commence à avoir la chair de poule, confesse Martha Ravenswood en tremblant de tous ses membres.  
Henry ne répond rien, tétanisé par la terreur.  
Deux détonations retentissent

Les deux époux s'effondrent sans même pouvoir se dire un dernier « je t'aime ».

* * *

Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, Guiseppe Almuzara flatte l'encolure de son cerf japonais hypnotiseur. Il murmure doucement, comme pour lui-même :  
\- Finalement, les cadeaux de Ma'ame Capone ont du bon...  
Le cerf baisse la tête vers les deux cadavres et mâchouille le bas de la robe de Martha Ravenswood.

* * *

Mélanie se met à courir de plus belle, à peine éclairée par la flamme violette de son monstre-bougie. Elle est terrifiée. Elle trébuche dans les escaliers, se relève, trébuche encore, déchire sa robe. De toutes parts lui parviennent des hurlements terrifiés, des ricanements un peu fous.  
Quatre à quatre, pieds nus, elle monte les escaliers qui mènent au grenier. Elle ignore si la vieille dame la poursuit toujours. Elle n'ose pas se retourner. Dans toute la maison, des détonations et des cris peuvent être entendus. Des larmes de terreur cascadent sur ses joues. Elle ne parvient plus à penser. Elle doit fuir, se cacher. C'est tout ce qui compte. Courir, sans s'arrêter.

Enfin, le grenier. Le bric-à-brac des années passées. Les toiles d'araignées familières, les chauves-souris suspendues au plafond, les ombres poussiéreuses, les vieilles malles. Mélanie tire l'échelle pour la remonter, et boucle la trappe. Pour être sûre de ne pas être poursuivie, elle pousse dessus tous les meubles qu'elle peut, puis s'assoit sur la pile en soupirant de soulagement.  
\- Fu fu fu fu fu... fait le monstre-bougie qu'elle tient toujours dans sa main.

Doucement il luit et se métamorphose en une sorte de lampe-tempête. De ses longs bras il saisit le poignet de Mélanie en poussant des hululements lugubres. La flamme dans son globe de verre brille de plus en plus fort et ses yeux ont un air affamé. Finalement, les histoires concernant les tendances de ce capsumon à manger les âmes humaines sont peut-être plus que des racontars de vieille femme...  
Mélanie le secoue en hurlant de terreur et se rue dans le bric-à-brac du grenier, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et le monstre dévoreur d'âme qui rampe à sa poursuite. Elle arrive à un endroit dégagé et s'arrête, voyant quelque chose suspendu au plafond. Accroché au paquet par ses serres, le picorant de son bec, le capsumon-oiseau de Vittorio lance des appels déchirants. Intriguée et toute tremblante, Mélanie s'approche.

Un rayon de lune tombe sur le paquet suspendu aux poutres.

C'est le corps sans vie et horriblement mutilé de Vittorio.

Mélanie n'a pas le temps de pousser un cri de surprise. Quelque chose lui traverse la poitrine, accompagné d'une sourde détonation. Elle baisse les yeux sur la petite plaie légèrement saignante au milieu de son sternum. Elle y porte la main, trop abasourdie pour gémir de douleur.  
Deux autres détonations, deux autres sursauts. Mélanie s'effondre.

* * *

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Marco recharge son arme. Et voilà. En plein dans le mille. Une cible-compte-double, qui plus est. Compte-triple même, s'il s'agit de la fille de la maison.  
Il pousse le cadavre du bout du canon de son arme. Le sang, rouge sur la robe blanche, luit sous les rayons lunaires comme des rubis. La belle paraît simplement endormie. Quel dommage que sa course effrénée dans la maison ait ruiné sa tenue !

Il repose son arme, et brosse lentement les cheveux auburns. La voilà un peu plus présentable. Il poudre le visage qui commence déjà à blêmir, lime les ongles cassés, puis la porte sur un vieux canapé à moitié défoncé. Là, il soulève les jupes, et se couche sur le cadavre.

* * *

Un peu perdue dans la grande maison, Ma'ame Capone a néanmoins croisé plusieurs fois les autres membres de l'équipée, et abattu pas mal de cibles. Toutes sont à présent bouclées à double tour dans les chambres, sans qu'il soit possible d'ouvrir les portes. Les chasseurs sont possessifs, et l'intervention d'un spectre du parrain a permis de débusquer les derniers survivants et de les livrer aux bons soins des chasseurs.  
\- Je suis content de savoir que tout le monde s'amuse, sourit le parrain en prenant le bras de Ma'ame Capone. Il nous faudra refaire une démonstration.  
\- Oui, confirme Ma'ame Capone en s'appuyant au bras du parrain. C'était une soirée très distrayante. Rien qu'avec la cible sur l'arbre... Quel était son nom, déjà ?  
\- Vittorio.  
\- Un bien joli nom pour une bien distrayante cible.

En silence ils gravissent les escaliers et découvrent Fiorangela, prostrée au sol dans ce qui semble être à la fois une crise d'épilepsie et une extase sexuelle de haut niveau.  
\- Et bien et bien... souffle Guiseppe Almuzara.  
Ma'ame Capone hausse un sourcil.  
\- Je savais que ma fille était bizarre, mais à ce point...  
Remise enfin de sa surprise, elle s'excuse auprès du parrain.  
\- Si j'avais su qu'elle ne saurait pas se tenir, je ne lui aurais jamais demandé de m'accompagner. Je suis vraiment navrée pour le spectacle qu'elle offre.  
\- Moi je suis navré pour Marco. Il aurait apprécié le spectacle.

Ma'ame Capone hausse les épaules.  
\- Les absents ont toujours tort.  
\- Comme vous dites !  
Après quelques instants, dégoûtée par l'obscénité de la tenue de Fiorangela, Ma'ame Capone se penche sur le corps de sa fille et se met à la secouer.  
\- Eh, Fiorangela, arrête ton cirque maintenant !  
Pour toute réponse, Fiorangela continue de se tortiller en poussant des gémissements venus du plus profond de son être.

Un vent horriblement glacé soudain se précipite vers Fiorangela, qui a un sursaut, comme d'un choc électrique.  
\- C'était quoi, ça ? demande Guisseppe, pas très rassuré.  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes yeux, mais j'en ai entendu parler quand j'étais au Japon, répond Ma'ame Capone d'une voix lugubre. Des pokémons spectres. Fiorangela est possédée.  
\- Possédée ? Pokémons ?  
\- Ah, c'est vrai, vous êtes jamais allé au Japon, vous n'avez jamais entendu ce mot.

Ma'ame Capone s'assoit distraitement sur un bloc de pierre fissuré tout en contemplant d'un air navré sa fille qui se tortille par terre au milieu des spectres glacés.  
\- Au Japon, le nom scientifique des capsumon c'est « pokémon ». À chaque stade de métamorphose de chaque capsumon, ils donnent un nom bien particulier.  
\- Comme, du latin ? demande Guiseppe.  
\- Non, rien à voir avec les noms que nous donnons aux animaux. Par exemple, votre cerf hypnotiseur, c'est un « cerfrousse ». Sa première forme est nommée « faonfrousse » et son troisième stade, « carifrousse ».

Elle fait une petite pause avant de continuer ses explications.  
\- Si j'en crois le peu que je sais au sujet des pokémons spectres – les capsumons-fantômes si vous préférez – celui qui possède Fiorangela est un spiritiomb. Le pire de tous.  
\- Un spiritomb ? lance Guiseppe en écho.  
\- Un ensemble de cent huit spectres qui agissent comme un essaim et sont prisonniers d'un bloc de pierre, souvent la clef de voûte d'une bâtisse effondrée. Comme celle-ci.

Elle pointe négligemment la pierre sur laquelle elle s'est assise.  
\- Et... vous savez quoi faire ?  
Le ton du parrain sonne plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.  
\- Ah non, moi, je me mêle pas des pokémons spectres. Ma spécialité c'est le type sol.

Elle remue du bout du pied le corps de Fiorangela, encore agité de spasmes.  
\- Les spectres, faut pas s'en mêler. Quand ils auront fini avec elle, ils retourneront dans leur pierre d'origine. (elle donne un coup de talon au bloc) Du moins je l'espère...  
\- Si il arrive quoi que ce soit... commence le parrain.  
\- Vous m'en tiendrez responsable ? complète Ma'ame Capone. Croyez-moi, s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit de mauvais à cause du spiritomb de Fiorangela, vous serez plus là à l'aube pour en tenir responsable qui que ce soit...  
\- Vous êtes une femme très rassurante...  
\- J'essaye de l'être autant que faire se peut, répond Ma'ame Capone avec ironie.

Un dernier spasme, et le corps de Fiorangela retombe, immobile, respirant à peine. Un courant d'air glacé s'infiltre dans la fissure de la clef de voûte, soulevant les jupes de Ma'ame Capone. Doucement, Fiorangela commence à reprendre ses esprits.  
\- Alors, tu t'es bien amusée ? lance Ma'ame Capone avec un ton de reproche. T'es fière de toi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Fiorangela regarde autour d'elle sans donner l'air de reconnaître son environnement.  
\- Ne joue pas à la plus maline avec moi ! lui intime sa mère. Rappelle ton spiritomb, nous allons de suite te faire exorciser.  
D'un geste, elle empêche sa fille de répondre. Elle se lève du bloc de pierre et commence à descendre l'escalier en grommelant.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par la chanson Sure fire winner de Adam Lambert.


	10. Adulruna rediviva

  _8 octobre 514, Japon_

* * *

Kami est inquiet au sujet de Cerise. Depuis le dîner de la veille, sa peau est dans un état encore plus catastrophique qu'avant. Pourtant, la plante en question n'est pas toxique pour les humains. Il ne comprend pas. Il se sent un peu coupable de l'état dans lequel se trouve la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne proteste pas. Elle se contente de baisser les yeux modestement, comme le lui a appris le vieux Fujii, lorsqu'elle était encore policière dans la ville de Mito. Depuis la fin septembre, depuis sa mort, et depuis qu'elle s'est rendue compte de la différence entre sa vraie vie et ses cauchemars, elle semble s'être apaisée. À moins qu'elle n'ait tout simplement perdu toute volonté...

Non, c'est impossible. Il refuse d'admettre qu'elle puisse n'être plus qu'une marionnette dans ses mains. Elle est Cerise. Elle est forte. Elle a traversé des mois d'illusions atroces, et malgré cela, à la fin, elle avait encore de la compassion au fond du cœur. Takahashi-des-cas-désespérés, comme ils l'appelaient. Cela veut-il dire que son cas est désespéré ?  
En repensant à son addiction au sang, il doit bien admettre que oui.

En soupirant, il s'approche de la demeure du Pokémaniaque Léo, au Nord d'Utsunomiya. Il a rassemblé les affaires de Cerise, il a renfermé tous ses pokémons dans leurs noigrumes – même Amalthea, qu'il a chargée de veiller sur Cerise. Il sait que le moment des adieux est proche. Il ne peut pas rester avec Cerise, il risquerait de la blesser. Après tout, il l'a déjà tuée une fois, ça suffit amplement. Nul besoin de recommencer. Peut-être est-ce simplement, comme elle le dit, la dépression post-homicide qui le prend à la gorge, mais il en doute. Les années précédentes, c'était bien plus fort, et bien moins long. Tout comme sa traque. Alors, le manque de sang peut-être ?  
Il secoue la tête. Il est en train de perdre la raison. C'était prévisible, d'une certaine façon.

Sans un bruit, hors de la vue des humains, il atterrit, déposant délicatement au sol le corps de Cerise. Amalthea apparaît aussitôt, jaillissant dans un éclair hors de sa noigrume.  
« Eh ben, c'est bizarre... » fait la licorne de feu.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? interroge Kami.  
En silence, Cerise observe la scène d'un air intrigué, mais sans commentaires.  
« Être dans une pokéball. Enfin, une noigrume. C'est bizarre. »  
Kami hausse un sourcil, pas très certain de pouvoir interroger la galopa plus avant. Cette dernière glousse légèrement – autant que peut le faire un cheval de feu.

« Tu peux poser la question, Maître ; il n'y a pas de question stupide. »  
\- Mais ne dit-on pas que « la curiosité est un vilain défaut » ?  
Encore une fois, la galopa pousse son petit hennissement amusé.  
« Pas _ce_ genre de curiosité. »  
Kami lui répond par un regard intrigué. Amalthea secoue sa queue de flammes.  
« Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand » lui lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé. « Mais pour revenir à ta question, c'est pas exactement désagréable. Bizarre, mais pas désagréable. Un peu comme un demi-sommeil à-travers lequel on peut tout de même percevoir les sons et les mouvements, ainsi que les contacts, dans une moindre mesure. Pas comme des contacts, mais plutôt comme une conscience des contacts. »  
\- Tu m'en diras tant...

Elle secoue sa crinière.  
« Ne te moque pas, je suis sérieuse ! Tu n'as qu'à essayer toi-même ! »  
Il a un léger mouvement de recul en entendant la proposition, qu'il juge tout bonnement indécente. Alors qu'elle frappe le sol d'un sabot irrité, il lève une main apaisante.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer.  
La galopa soupire et gratte le sol.  
« Tu es devenu... bizarre, avec le temps. »  
\- Bizarre ?  
« Oui, bizarre. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer... En tout cas tu n'es plus comme au premier jour. »

Voyant une ombre passer dans les yeux de Kami, Amalthea se reprend aussitôt.  
« Pas que ça soit en mal, au contraire ! C'est juste que c'est un peu... inhabituel, venant de toi. T'excuser, au lieu de te vexer. Comprendre, au lieu de te braquer. Panser des plaies, au lieu de tuer. »  
Kami détourne les yeux et fronce le nez. Il déteste lorsque la sage galopa met son âme à nu de la sorte. C'est une bonne chose que Cerise ne puisse pas comprendre le langage des pokémons. Il ne sait pas comment il réagirait si les moindres observations de la sagace jument de feu lui étaient rapportées.  
Balayant l'idée d'un coup de queue, il aide la jeune femme à enfourcher celle qui sera désormais sa monture. Puis il fixe le bout de ses orteils, un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- Je... crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse seule pour cette fois-ci, murmure-t-il.

La tête de la jeune femme se secoue de haut en bas pensivement.  
\- J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour moi, répond-elle. Néanmoins, cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonnerai un jour.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tant mieux.  
Elle se redresse, flattant l'encolure d'Amalthea.  
\- Cela ne veut pas non plus dire que je garderai de la rancune jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, murmure la jeune femme.  
Son regard noir se perd dans le vide.  
\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, répond Kami. Je te rattraperai en cours de route.  
Un sourire gêné apparaît sur le visage de Cerise.  
\- Tu sais ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détourne les yeux.  
\- Je me souviendrai de cette marque de respect de ta part, dit-elle simplement en se penchant sur le côté.  
Obéissant au signal, Amalthea tourne les talons et se dirige dans la direction indiquée.  
Secouant la tête, Kami reprend de l'altitude, veillant de loin sur celle qu'il ne peut plus considérer comme une proie.

* * *

Sur le pas de la porte, faisant prendre l'air à ses quelques phyllalis, Léo regarde pensivement au loin. Le sentier de terre battue qui monte jusqu'à la propriété est encadré par des arbres dont les feuilles jaunies tombent déjà. Il ferme à demi les yeux. Les évènements de ces derniers mois dansent encore dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse leur trouver une logique. Tout tourne autour de Cerise.  
Cerise. La première femme qu'il puisse s'avouer avoir aimée. Pas une de ces conquêtes avec lesquelles on s'affiche par fierté personnelle, comme on promène un nouveau pokémon ou une belle voiture. Elle a changé un peu sa vie. Et puis, les ossements de sa sœur Yumi, identifiés par analyse ADN, trois ans après leur découverte – les analyses demandées par la police scientifiques primant sur celles de cadavres de plus de cinq ans... Il se souviendra toujours de ce jour où il a enfin retrouvé sa sœur Yumi. Les ossements froids sous ses doigts. Et puis Cerise, étrangement présente elle aussi au poste ce soir-là, qui s'est mise à le fuir éperdument. Pourquoi ? Par quel étrange fantasme ou phobie, a-t-elle décidé de mettre fin à leur relation le jour même où les ossements se sa sœur furent remis à sa famille ? Et la fouille dans les photographies de sa famille, datant de l'époque d'avant la disparition de Yumi, que signifie-t-elle ?

Puis ce silence, cet horrible silence, ce long silence, rompu par Chen Régis, le jeune premier, l'homme de la situation évidemment, puisque c'est Régis, et non lui, qui a su offrir à Cerise le billet de train, la fausse identité, l'emploi à l'étranger.  
Il frissonne en repensant au message délivré par la Team Rocket. « Cerise en danger de mort ». Pourtant, d'après Régis, c'est cette même Team Rocket qui la poursuit. Comment expliquer alors la provenance du message, autrement que par le fait que Cerise ait des amis au sein même de l'organisation criminelle ?

Secouant la tête, Léo chasse ces pensées troublantes. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Mieux vaut l'oublier. Elle va venir, il va lui donner le pokédex, et la mettre à la porte. S'il lui permet de rester, il sait qu'il va la supplier de ne pas partir, se jeter à genoux devant elle peut-être, et se ridiculiser. Sans compter la douleur émotionnelle que cela engendrerait. Il va la repousser le plus froidement qu'il peut, et il va...  
Quelque chose lui saute au cou, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Il sent de l'eau contre sa joue, des mains rêches sur son cou, des lèvres gercées contre son oreille, et une voix rauque, une voix de femme, qui sanglote doucement.  
\- Oh, Léo, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolée !

* * *

Doucement, tendrement, la mère de Léo étale la pommade sur la peau pelée et desséchée de Cerise.  
\- Là, ça va mieux ?  
\- Beaucoup mieux, merci.  
La vieille dame glousse doucement.  
\- Ah, tu me rappelles ma petite Yumi. Toujours à se blesser et à venir me voir pour que je la soigne. Sauf que toi, c'est une allergie alimentaire. Tu as de la chance d'avoir simplement de l'eczéma, tu aurais pu faire un œdème.  
\- Un... œdème ?  
\- Quand on gonfle à cause d'une allergie. Rétention d'eau. Léo fait un œdème pulmonaire s'il respire du pollen et qu'il n'a pas pris ses médicaments. Nous avons failli le perdre lors de son premier printemps.  
\- Maman... gémit Léo. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit venue pour écouter ces vieilles histoires.  
\- Mais... coupe Cerise. J'ai fait un œdème. Il y a une paire de semaines, peut-être un peu plus.  
\- Oh, tu devrais aller voir un allergologue... insiste la mère de Léo.  
\- Je suis allergique à tous les produits de traitement du bois, continue Cerise pensivement en comptant sur ses doigts. Et aux plantes de la famille de la chicorée, à l'aloe vera, à tous les produits laitiers – ça me fait vomir, les produits laitiers. Et à la pénicilline aussi.  
\- Une jolie poupée à garder bien en sécurité dans sa vitrine, sourit la vieille dame en refermant la boîte à pharmacie. Tiens, prends ça, tu en auras besoin, si tu continues de te tartiner de ces crèmes-là.

Elle pointe les pots qui s'échappent du sac trop plein de Cerise, culbuté par une évolition trop curieuse.  
\- C'est bourré d'aloe vera ces machins-là.  
\- Oh ? fait Cerise d'un air surpris. Je ne m'imaginais pas...  
\- Fais plus attention à toi, grogne Léo en regardant ailleurs.  
\- Bien, les jeunes, je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous. Je rentrerai ce soir.  
\- Mais maman, tu...  
Léo est interrompu d'un geste par sa mère, qui lui fait ensuite un clin d'œil et emporte son sac à main.  
\- Amusez-vous bien ! lance-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

\- Uh... fait Léo.  
Il est mal à l'aise de se savoir seul en compagnie de Cerise.  
\- Régis m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose pour moi ?  
Il frémit en entendant la femme qu'il aime prononcer le nom de celui qu'il considère désormais comme son rival en amour.  
\- Hum... répond Léo avec humeur.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Il fait quelques pas rageurs puis se tourne dans la direction de Cerise et tempête :  
\- Aucune nouvelle ! Aucune nouvelle pendant des semaines entières, des mois ! Et lorsque j'entends à nouveau parler de toi, c'est pour entendre dire que tu es en danger de mort !  
\- Doucement...

Elle recule avec un geste apaisant.  
\- J'ai été très prise ces derniers temps...  
\- C'est l'excuse que tu vas te trouver pour m'avoir fui comme tu l'as fait ?  
Elle semble hésiter avant de répondre.  
\- Écoute, Léo. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, ou quoi que ce soit. Certains... événements m'ont fait peur, et j'ai cru bien faire en coupant les ponts avec toi, pour ne pas te blesser.  
\- Et bien, tu as mal fait.

Cerise baisse le nez alors que Léo tourne les talons et disparaît hors de la pièce. Il revient quelques instants plus tard, avec en main le pokédex contenant toutes les informations que Cerise doit connaître au sujet de sa fausse identité et du travail qui l'attend en Europe.  
\- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi, admet Léo, visiblement calmé. À sans cesse te comparer à ma sœur, ce genre de choses...  
\- Oui, acquiesce Cerise, tu n'as pas aidé les choses en faisant ça. Mais, ajoute-t-elle, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Le peu de temps qu'a duré notre relation, c'est quelque chose que je chérirai toute ma vie, peu importe ce qui arrivera par la suite. Mais malheureusement, je crains qu'aujourd'hui ce soit l'heure des adieux.

Il la regarde. Malgré sa peau au teint de momie, à cause de son allergie, elle est toujours aussi attirante. Il ne peut plus se retenir et l'embrasse. Doucement, il la tire vers la chambre à coucher. Elle se laisse faire, les yeux mi-clos, et lorsque leurs corps s'unissent, elle soupire de façon à peine perceptible :  
\- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Léo soupire doucement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Il s'était juré de ne même pas la laisser entrer dans la maison et maintenant, il contemple le visage d'une Cerise nue assoupie au creux de son bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état-là. Il en est encore tout chamboulé. C'est à lui donner envie de courir les femmes pour ensuite se faire « larguer » et avoir droit encore une fois à une « dernière séance » comme celle qu'il vient de vivre.

\- Au fait, murmure-t-il alors que le souvenir lui revient à l'esprit, la Team Rocket surveille la maison depuis pas mal de temps...  
\- Mmh ? fait Cerise en ouvrant un œil.  
\- Et un certain « Kazu » de la Team Rocket te fait passer le message que tu es en danger de mort.  
\- Oh...  
\- Tu connais ?  
\- Kazushige, soupire Cerise en s'étirant. Un ami, il travaille pour la Team Rocket. Pas forcément très recommandable, mais ce genre d'amis, c'est toujours utile...  
\- Mouais... admet Léo avec un regard de biais. Quel genre d'ami ?  
\- Ma parole, mais tu es jaloux ! s'exclame Cerise en riant.

Elle se reprend bien vite.  
\- Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, ment Léo.  
Cerise s'extirpe des draps chauds pour se rhabiller.  
\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que je file.  
\- Une question me turlupine néanmoins...  
\- Laquelle ?

Elle tourne à peine la tête, enfilant promptement les différents vêtements qui composent sa tenue.  
\- Que faisais-tu au commissariat d'Utsunomiya à la mi-mai ?  
\- À la mi-mai ?  
Elle penche la tête de côté en réfléchissant.  
\- Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, renchérit Léo en enfilant son pantalon. Nous nous y sommes croisés, le soir où ma famille a pu récupérer les ossements de ma sœur.  
\- Oh, je me souviens ! répond Cerise, interrompant son geste de passer son pull par-dessus sa tête. On m'avait appelée pour que je récupère de la paperasse quelque peu... gênante. J'avais pas vraiment remarqué que tu étais là ; il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler mais je n'étais pas sûre et pas du tout en état de répondre.  
\- Quel genre de paperasse peut bien te mettre dans un état tel que tu décides de me fuir ainsi ?

Il la regarde baisser les yeux et rougir un peu.  
\- Et bien, je ne sais pas comment te dire... Ehm... Bref en résumé c'étaient des papiers qui remettaient en question toute notre relation, d'une certaine façon, et...  
Elle détourne les yeux. Il secoue la tête.  
\- Je ne sais pas quels genres de mensonges ont été proférés contre nous, mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles avant de t'enfuir comme ça.

Il boutonne sa chemise avec humeur.  
\- Le sexe était bon... fait Cerise dans une tentative désespérée de changer de sujet.  
\- Allons voir ma sœur, répond Léo en saisissant sa veste.  
Elle suit sans protester. Il y a dans son regard comme une note d'excuses.

* * *

Kami fait les cents pas au-dessus de la demeure de Léo, battant de la queue, invisible aux yeux des hommes. Il s'est promis de ne pas s'insinuer entre les deux amants, mais pour une raison étrange, devoir abandonner Cerise durant quelques heures est une expérience horriblement frustrante, aussi est-il soulagé de la voir sortir de la maison, fixer son gros sac sur le dos d'Amalthea, et enfourcher la jument de feu. Il peut réactiver le lien psychique qui les unit.

* * *

\- Où allons-nous ? demande naïvement Cerise.  
\- Au cimetière, répond évasivement Léo.  
Il fixe le bas de son pantalon avec des attaches pour éviter qu'il ne se prenne dans la chaîne de son vélo. Cerise fait appel à Amalthea.  
\- Nouvelle capture ? fait Léo.  
\- Confiée par un ami, répond Cerise en tentant d'enfourcher l'énorme créature.  
\- Attends, tu t'y prends comme un pied... soupire Léo.

Il lui fait la courte échelle pour qu'elle puisse monter.  
\- Merci, Léo.  
Pour toute réponse, il secoue la tête et enfourche son vélo.  
Le trajet se fait en silence, comme si quelque chose s'était brisé entre les deux amants. Léo a la désagréable impression d'avoir largement dépassé le moment des adieux. Aller aux côtés de Cerise dans ces conditions est très pénible, plus pénible que de croiser une ex en colère dans un supermarché.  
\- Nous voici arrivés, annonce enfin Léo.

Il laisse sa bicyclette à l'entrée, elle rappelle la galopa en la remerciant. C'est alors que Léo remarque quelque chose qui contribue à le mettre mal à l'aise avec Cerise : Sakura n'est plus sur son épaule. Elle n'a pas fait sortir le moindre de ses autres pokémons en chemin, alors qu'avant, elle leur faisait faire du tir sur cible tout le long du trajet. Sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui donne la chair de poule. Il commence à se demander si c'est vraiment Cerise qui se trouve à ses côtés et qui l'accompagne, se lavant les mains à la fontaine, franchissant le torii rouge, accrochant des prières, frappant dans ses mains avant de se recueillir sur la tombe de la petite Yumi.  
Il regarde avec mélancolie les arbres du cimetière. Dans le sol sont plantés des écriteaux en bois rappelant le nom de celles et ceux dont les cendres ont été répandues en ces lieux.

Un prêtre passe, murmurant des prières et agitant quelque objet rituel au rythme de ses pas.  
L'odeur de l'encens, provenant du temple, est subtile et pénétrante. La pagode, bâtiment de plusieurs étages dans lequel seuls les initiés peuvent pénétrer, étale son ombre imposante sur l'enceinte sacrée.  
Dans le vent, une voix semble murmurer.

* * *

Kami s'agite, dissimulé tant bien que mal dans les feuillages jaunis des arbres du cimetière. Quelque chose est en train de se préparer.  
S'installant du mieux qu'il peut dans les branches déjà partiellement dégarnies, il ferme à demi les yeux et projette son esprit autour de Cerise. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laissera rien de mal lui arriver. Elle en a déjà assez vu comme ça. Il lui a suffisamment fait de mal. Elle n'a pas besoin de souffrir plus avant, ou de la main d'un autre.

Après tout, ne lui appartient-elle pas ?

* * *

Un vent glacé se lève et emporte quelques feuilles mortes. Les clochettes suspendues aux cordes qui encadrent le cimetière s'agitent dans la brise. Un petit tourbillon se forme à quelques mètres devant les deux humains. Une forme vague et sombre apparaît doucement, d'un noir violacé. La silhouette est vaguement humaine, avec un large chapeau sur la tête et des yeux luisants.

\- Une... magirève ? fait Cerise. Une magirève sauvage ?  
\- Léo... murmure la magirève d'une voix désincarnée.  
\- Yumi ?! s'exclame Léo en se précipitant en avant.  
\- Léo... murmure à nouveau le pokémon spectre. Léo... et puis... toi...

La magirève se tourne vers Cerise et plonge son regard dans le sien.  
\- Je suis venue pour... toi...

* * *

Dans son arbre, Kami plisse les yeux, fronçant le nez. Le bout de sa queue est agité de soubresauts. Il couche ses oreilles en arrière. Il a l'impression étrange que le magirève a senti sa présence. Tous les muscles de son corps sont tendus.

* * *

\- Je suis venue pour... toi...  
Léo n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que l'esprit de sa sœur décédée pourrait bien vouloir à son ex-amante ?  
\- Je suis venue pour... te mettre en garde... Pour que tu sois... préparée...  
Il glisse un coup d'œil en direction de Cerise. Elle se tient droite, attentive, le regard bien fixé sur la magirève, prête à encaisser tout ce que celle-ci pourra bien lui dire.  
\- Toi qui devrais ne plus être... Toi qui a connu l'ombre... Tu connaîtras le sort de tous les pokémons...  
\- Le sort de tous les pokémons ? fait Léo. Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle va se faire kidnapper ?

La magirève se contente de glisser un coup d'œil en direction de Léo, puis elle fixe à nouveau son regard brûlant dans celui de Cerise.  
\- Tu seras un pokémon... comme tous les pokémons...  
\- C'est impossible ! continue de protester Léo. Un humain ne peut pas se transformer en pokémon !  
\- Peut-être, murmure Cerise, que ça s'adresse à un autre à-travers moi...  
\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclame Léo en s'éloignant d'un bond. Attends... ça a à voir avec ton silence ? Notre rupture ? Ta fuite à l'étranger ?  
\- Tu verras l'intérieur d'une pokéball, continue l'imperturbable magirève. Tu connaîtras la main du dresseur... L'amour du dresseur... Et le destin des pokémons humanoïdes qui aiment leur dresseur...

* * *

Perché dans son arbre, Kami tremble de sous ses membres. S'il a bien interprété les paroles de la magirève, cela signifie qu'un humain ou une humaine va finir par le capturer, et qu'il va lui obéir, et qu'il va l'aimer, au point de partager son lit ?  
Tout l'arbre frissonne des pieds à la tête, tellement les tremblements de Kami sont puissants et incontrôlables. Il ne veut pas de ce destin. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'éviter. Quitte à se donner la mort s'il semble qu'il doive être capturé.

* * *

\- Tu connaîtras l'ivresse des combats... continue la magirève. Tu goûteras l'amertume de la défaite... et la joie de la victoire... Tu affronteras d'autres sans user de tes pouvoirs... Tu assisteras ton dresseur... Et à la fin... Il te repoussera...

* * *

Léo sursaute quand une branche morte s'abat derrière lui, mais il est trop hypnotisé par la magirève pour se retourner. Cerise reste imperturbable, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, de toute évidence concentrée sur les paroles du spectre.  
\- Tu erras pour l'éternité, continue la sibylle. La solitude ne te pèsera pas... Car il en existera un autre tel que toi...  
\- Un autre ? fait Léo, pas très rassuré. Il y aura un autre humain transformé en pokémon ? Qui ?  
La magirève tourne un regard vide dans la direction de Léo, comme si elle voyait à-travers lui.  
\- Il est tout prêt... Ils seront accouplés...

Elle commence à se dissiper. Léo tremble de tous ses membres. Il ne peut pas le croire. Il s'imagine très mal passer le reste de l'éternité transformé en pokémon, en couple avec une Cerise elle aussi transformée en pokémon.  
\- Attends ! finit-il par articuler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- ...ils seront accouplés... répond la voix désincarnée.  
Un rugissement se fait entendre, qui résonne à-travers tout le cimetière. Cerise se fige et se redresse d'un coup.  
\- Je dois partir, s'excuse-t-elle promptement.

Elle tourne les talons, prenant à peine le temps de répéter les gestes rituels de sortie du sanctuaire. Léo fait de même, esquissant les mêmes gestes avec encore plus d'empressement. Il la retrouve devant le torii d'entrée, le front reposant contre l'encolure de la galopa.  
\- Je dois récupérer mes affaires, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Cerise... fait Léo.  
\- Je ne comprends pas mieux que toi ce que cette prophétie signifie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois partir. Si ça doit être, ça sera, de toutes façons, quoi que nous fassions. Et puis, n'oublie pas toutes ces prophéties qui se sont réalisées uniquement parce que les personnes qui les ont entendues ont tenté de les empêcher...  
\- Tu as peut-être raison, admet Léo, mais tu as aussi sans doute tort.  
\- Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera, répond laconiquement Cerise. Aide-moi à monter, je vais récupérer mon sac, et me dépêcher d'aller choper mon bateau.  
\- Cerise...  
\- Non, Léo. N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît.  
\- Mais ça me concerne aussi !

Cerise ferme à demi les yeux.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Ça pouvait s'adresser à des tas de personnes différentes, parler de tas de gens différents... Ça pouvait être une métaphore... Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi...  
\- C'est noble de ta part, de vouloir me rassurer en t'enveloppant de pieux mensonges.  
Il détourne les yeux tout en lui faisant la courte échelle pour qu'elle puisse monter sur le dos d'Amalthea.  
\- Allons, répond simplement Cerise.

* * *

Kami les suit à distance, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les paroles de la magirève. Cela pouvait tout autant annoncer la métamorphose de Cerise et de Léo en pokémons, leur réincarnation en pokémons, ou bien sa propre capture, sa propre vie de débauche au service d'un dresseur quelconque, et sa mise en couple avec... un autre tel que lui. Son père Mew ? Est-il donc condamné à vivre des choses aussi horribles que celles qu'il a implantées dans l'esprit de ses victimes ? Ça ne serait sans doute qu'un juste retour des choses mais...

Il secoue la tête. Qui vivra verra. Après tout, la prophétie peut aussi bien annoncer sa vie future, la transformation de Léo en pokémon, et...  
D'un coup de queue, il chasse l'idée. Passer le reste de l'éternité en compagnie de l'ex-amant de Cerise ? Sérieusement ? Cette magirève devait sans doute parler métaphoriquement. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

* * *

Le vieux professeur Fujii étouffe quelques sanglots en pressant contre son visage la main mutilée d'Oshiro.  
\- Ce n'est rien... murmure celle-ci. Ce n'est rien...  
Dans son coin, sur un tabouret, Chen le Vieux les contemple avec froideur.  
\- On va pas y passer la nuit, grogne-t-il.  
\- Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? reproche Fujii. Regarde !  
Il tend vers lui la main d'Oshiro encore sanglante et à laquelle il manque la première phalange de tous les doigts, et la seconde phalange de l'auriculaire et de l'annulaire.  
\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui t'a décidé à arrêter tes idioties, renchérit Chen le Vieux.  
Il pointe du doigt le pied sanglant de Fujii, entouré de bandages de fortune.

Fujii a un rictus ; de l'écume se forme au coin de sa bouche.  
\- Tu peux toujours causer, rétorque l'ancien chercheur en clonage, tu es toujours indemne !  
\- J'ai eu la sagesse que tu n'as pas eue, répond Chen.  
Fujii s'apprête à répondre mais Oshiro l'interrompt. La rage déforme son visage plus encore que les rides. Malgré le temps, malgré les épreuves, elle est, et elle restera, une ancienne Maître des Spectres et membres du Conseil des Quatre.  
\- Samuel ! hurle-t-elle.

Chen sursaute. À force d'être surnommé « Sammy » par tous, il en avait presque oublié son véritable prénom.  
\- Comment oses-tu ? continue de tempêter Oshiro. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, après tout ce que tu as fait de bien autour de toi, comment oses-tu juger ce pauvre Etsuya ?  
\- Alors maintenant, c'est « ce pauvre Etsuya » ? Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de ce « pauvre Etsuya » que tu es dans cet état-là ! S'il avait accepté de coopérer dès le début...  
\- S'il avait accepté de coopérer, le coupe Oshiro, aussitôt interrompue à nouveau par Chen qui continue sa litanie.  
\- ...au lieu de faire capoter le projet, on serait sans doute déjà en liberté ! Avec la Bête en cage !  
\- Tu n'as aucune idée... répond Fujii en grimaçant, serrant toujours dans sa main la main mutilée d'Oshiro. Si Giovanni parvient à contrôler Mewtwo, c'est la planète entière qui risque d'y passer.  
\- Mieux vaut qu'une telle bête sauvage soit contrôlée par un homme plutôt que de la savoir en liberté, ne penses-tu pas ?  
La voix de Chen est cinglante.

Fujii secoue la tête et se masse le front de sa main libre.  
\- Chen Chen Chen Chen...  
\- Fujii Fujii... commence Chen en réponse.  
\- Ce n'est pas amusant ! coupe Oshiro. C'est pas amusant du tout ! Seul dans la nature, comme tu dis, Mewtwo ne fait pour ainsi dire de mal à personne. Entre les mains de Giovanni...  
\- Ma naïve petite Agatha... répond Chen. J'ai passé suffisamment de temps parmi les pokémons pour savoir que sans le contrôle des humains, ils sont capables de tous les carnages.  
\- Tu n'as étudié que des pokémons capturés, rétorque Oshiro, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne sais pas comment réagissent les pokémons sauvages dans leur milieu naturel, lorsqu'ils n'ont pas été touchés par la main humaine.  
\- Donc pour toi, Mewtwo est un gentil pokémon sauvage comme n'importe quel roucool ? fait Chen en reniflant d'un air méprisant.

L'ex-professeur Pokémon secoue la tête avec un sourire de supériorité.  
\- Mewtwo est dangereux justement parce qu'il n'est que partiellement dressé. Vous verrez, lorsque nous aurons fait la femelle, Giovanni pourra achever son dressage, et tout ira pour le mieux.  
Fujii et Oshiro échangent un regard. Le vieux Chen a définitivement passé dans le camp ennemi.

* * *

\- Bien, s'exclame Chen en se levant et en s'approchant de l'ordinateur, la première chose à faire, c'est de nettoyer toutes ces données. Je sais comment tu travailles, Fujii. Même sans ton aide je parviendrai à retirer de la séquence génétique les mutations que tu as insérées. Odeur repoussante pour le mâle, stérilité, absence de pouvoirs psychiques...  
Chen navigue à-travers les données. Il grimace ; avec l'aide de Pixel au laboratoire, il a complètement perdu l'habitude de faire ce genre de travail lui-même.  
S'approchant du battant de la porte, il appuie sur le bouton de la sonnette, requérant ainsi de parler avec son gardien.

L'interphone grésille.  
\- C'est à quel sujet ? fait la voix du gardien.  
\- J'ai besoin du porygon du laboratoire de Shimoda.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Mais... fait Chen comme si c'était une évidence. Pour traiter les données bien sûr.  
\- J'en parlerai au Boss, répond le garde.  
La communication est interrompue. Chen retourne à l'ordinateur, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, les mains jointes derrière la tête, coudes bien dégagés.

* * *

Doucement, Oshiro se serre contre la poitrine de Fujii.  
\- Je ne pensais pas avoir à ce point pris une bonne décision en refusant de l'épouser, sanglote la vieille dame.  
Fujii lui caresse doucement les cheveux et lui embrasse le front.  
\- Dire que c'est moi qui étais censé veiller sur toi, Etsuya...  
Il la regarde avec des yeux pleins de tendresse.  
\- Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais veiller sur toi, Agatha... répond le vieux chercheur.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, alors que Chen s'est endormi sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, Fujii Estuya se glisse dans le lit d'Oshiro Agatha qui l'embrasse en gloussant.  
\- Voyons Estuya, à notre âge...  
\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer...  
Doucement, tendrement, comme seules savent le faire les personnes de leur âge, ils font l'amour.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Adulruna rediviva de Therion.


	11. On ne changera rien

  _10 octobre 514, Sicile_

* * *

Le jour se lève sur la planète Sicile, éclairant de ses rayons pâlissant mais encore chauds les montagnes abruptes et sèches, les troupeaux de moutons à demi sauvages, les petites maisons aux murs blanchis à la chaux, et les midinettes vêtues à la dernière mode.  
Dans le commissariat de Catane, l'agitation est frénétique.

* * *

Tout avait commencé deux jours auparavant. Le journal local avait signalé dans la soirée que les envoyés spéciaux qui devaient faire une paire d'articles sur le bal de débutante de la demoiselle Mélanie Ravenswood n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis le début de la soirée en question. Rien d'alarmant, mais le rédacteur en chef, qui avait appelé le commissariat, était tout de même un peu nerveux. Il craignait principalement que ses journalistes soient allés faire un tour du côté de la concurrence. Il était également possible que quelque chose de bien croustillant se soit passé, et que les VIPs présents à la soirée aient payé les journalistes pour qu'ils ne dévoilent pas le scandale. Ce qui est tout à fait scandaleux, car habituellement, dans ce genre de situations, c'est le rédacteur en chef qui se fait graisser la patte. Pas les subalternes.  
En résumé, la police avait perdu une bonne demi-heure au téléphone avec un patron mécontent de perdre du chiffre d'affaire.

Puis tout s'était enchaîné.

Dans la nuit, une épouse éplorée, accompagnée d'autres personnes dans la même situation, annonçait la disparition des musiciens qui faisaient l'animation lors du même bal de débutante. Un groupe entier, huit personnes. Un pianiste, une batteuse, deux guitaristes, un saxophoniste, une violoniste, une bassiste, et un joueur de clarinette. Les familles en détresses assuraient à cor et à cri qu'il était impossible qu'ils soient partis en escapade sans prévenir. Leurs relations étaient strictement professionnelles et leurs sorties de groupe s'étaient toujours déroulées en compagnie des conjoints. Bon, il y avait peut-être ce petit truc entre la batteuse et le clarinettiste, mais certainement pas de quoi causer la fugue de huit musiciens. Ou alors, uniquement musicale, la fugue.

La plaisanterie au sujet de la fugue venait tout juste d'être lancée, qu'un appel mobilisait une grande partie des effectifs de la police. Les ouvriers des mines de cuivre de l'Etna étaient en train de tout saccager, réclamant leurs payes. L'enquête fut repoussée au lendemain, neuf octobre. Elle révéla la disparition de la famille Ravenswood.  
Ainsi que la disparition de tous les participants au bal de débutante de la demoiselle Mélanie Ravenswood.

* * *

Épuisé, le commissaire du poste principal de Catane se frappe la tête sur son bureau, sur une feuille de papier sur laquelle est dessiné un gros cercle avec au milieu l'inscription « En cas de stress : frapper ici avec la tête ». Une vieille blague de ses collègues, qui trouve néanmoins son application au moins une fois par jour – et tous les quarts d'heures ces derniers temps.  
Un collègue passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement, riant :  
\- Eh chef, oubliez pas de faire une pause de temps en temps !  
\- Grmpf, répond le commissaire.  
\- Sérieusement, vous allez vous faire mal.  
\- M'en fous.  
\- Voyons patron, faites pas l'enfant !  
\- Cette histoire va me rendre dingue...

Une troisième personne se précipite dans le bureau.  
\- Chef, chef, on a trouvé quelque chose !  
Le commissaire se lève, visiblement soulagé.  
\- Dites-moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une disparition supplémentaire...  
\- Pas du tout chef ! On les a d'ailleurs retrouvés ! Tous !  
\- ALLELUIA !

La voix tonne à-travers tous les bureaux.  
\- Contenez-vous, chef. J'ai pas terminé.  
\- Je m'en fous, je m'en fous, je m'en fous. On les a retrouvés !  
Il entame une petite danse dans son bureau.  
\- On les a retrouvés, on les a retrouvés !  
\- Chef, c'est des _cadavres_ que nous avons retrouvés...  
\- Des... cadavres ?

Il s'interrompt aussi sec.  
\- Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un est arrivé durant la fête, et a zigouillé tout le monde ?  
\- Pas quelqu'un, chef. Quelque chose. On a retrouvé certaines marques identiques à celles qui doivent être retransmises à la Pastore de Palerme, mais pour la plupart, c'était autre chose. Regardez plutôt ces relevés.  
\- Humf...  
Le commissaire fronce le nez en regardant la feuille que lui tant son subordonné.  
\- C'est... pas net, comme relevé. Vous avez encore pris le matériel d'il y a dix ans ?  
\- Le problème ne vient pas des détecteurs, je vous l'assure, se défend le subordonné. C'est juste qu'il y a tellement d'enregistrements qui se superposent...  
\- Et c'est quoi, au juste ?

Le commissaire n'aime pas perdre son temps avec les subtilités du métier. Franc, direct, voilà sa méthode. Pas de formulations ampoulées, pas de vocabulaire scientifique. Certains de ses collègues prétendent qu'il est simplement un peu stupide et qu'il a obtenu son poste grâce à une promotion-canapé. D'autres au contraire se méfient de lui, certains que sa soit-disant ignorance cache un esprit vif désirant démasquer le plus vite possible toutes les entourloupes.  
\- En fait, on ne sait pas trop. On cherche encore. C'est un enregistrement de la présence de capsumons, ça c'est sûr. Quant à savoir lesquels... ça c'est plus dur.  
\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore dans mon bureau ? Remuez-vous le train ! Retournez chercher !  
\- Oui chef ! Tout de suite chef !  
\- Quant à vous...

Le commissaire se tourne vers son collègue boute-en-train, qui a assisté à la scène.  
\- Vous, qui foutez rien, planté comme un poireau là, remuez-vous le cul vous aussi ! On a des cadavres sur les bras !  
Vivement, il s'exécute.

* * *

Dans un autre commissariat, à Palerme celui-là, l'inspectrice Loredana Pastore décroche lentement son téléphone. Elle hésite longuement avant de composer le numéro de la morgue. Elle sait que le médecin légiste y passe tout son temps, même lorsque ses services ne sont apparemment pas nécessaires. Quand on aime son travail, on ne compte pas, certes, mais de là à passer tout son temps au milieu de frigos remplis de corps humains...  
Chacun son truc, après tout.

À l'autre bout du fil, une sonnerie retentit. Puis une deuxième. Puis une troisième. Puis une quatrième.  
Loredana s'apprête à raccrocher, pensant que le légiste est peut-être tout simplement absent cinq minutes le temps de prendre un café, mais une voix sort du combiné alors qu'elle l'éloigne de son oreille.  
\- Allo ?  
\- Oh, bonjour, désolée de vous déranger. Pastore à l'appareil.  
\- Ah, inspectrice. Heureux de vous entendre. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Assez bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. Vous-même ?  
\- Oh, vous savez, comme d'habitude dans mon métier...  
\- Plutôt froid ?

Elle croise les doigts en espérant que sa plaisanterie ne tombe pas à plat.  
\- Comme vous dites : les clients sont plutôt froids !  
À l'autre bout du fil, le médecin légiste glousse d'une voix étrange.  
\- Et que puis-je faire pour vous, continue-t-il sur un ton dont la gaieté sonne faux, depuis mon monde froid ? Un kilo de viande fraîche ?  
Loredana manque de s'étouffer sous le coup de l'humour noir. Les légistes, vraiment... c'est un monde tout à fait à part.  
\- Et bien... hésite-t-elle. Un de mes subordonnés s'est plaint à plusieurs reprises de votre... froideur.  
Elle espère qu'en ne révélant pas que c'est Rosa qui s'est encore plainte, elle lui évitera des problèmes avec le reste de ses collègues. Les nouvelles tournent vite, dans le petit monde fermé de la police.  
\- Ah, mais venant d'un médecin légiste, c'est un peu naturel, non ? D'être froid.

Lauredana fait une grimace. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable, le froid, distant et méticuleux médecin légiste, a-t-il décidé de la couvrir de plaisanteries réchauffées ? Elle va finir par croire qu'il en pince bel et bien pour elle. Comment donc repousser ses avances sans mettre en péril leurs relations professionnelles ?  
\- Hum. Toujours est-il que j'aimerais que vous ayez pour tous mes subordonnés la même chaleur que vous avez pour moi. Ni plus, ni moins. Surtout pas moins.  
\- Et bien...  
À l'autre bout du fil, le légiste a un air surpris.  
\- Bon, j'ignore de qui vous parlez, mais sachez que je fais toujours de mon mieux pour n'avoir aucune préférence dans mes relations professionnelles, de façon à ce qu'elles restent, comme leur nom l'indique, strictement professionnelles.  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.  
\- Je me demande néanmoins qui a bien pu se plaindre de ma froideur toute... professionnelle.

Elle se racle la gorge.  
\- Oh, et bien, je pense que peut-être, certains de mes subordonnés ont eu la malchance de vous aborder en période d'hibernation de vos talents de...  
Elle s'arrête, se sentant stupide. Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour faire de l'humour.  
\- Ah, il y a des jours comme ça, répond le légiste, où tout est mort.  
\- Hum, oui, vous devez avoir raison. Je suis contente d'avoir pu clarifier les choses.  
\- Moi de même.  
\- Au-revoir.  
\- Oui, bonne journée.  
Elle raccroche, secouant la tête. Mais quelle mouche a bien pu piquer le légiste ?

* * *

Dans sa morgue, le légiste étouffe un rire nerveux. On vient de lui annoncer que des dizaines de corps ont été retrouvés dans une villa du côté de Catane et que certains portent les blessures de « la Bête », comme le disent les journaux à sensations. Il sait que ces corps vont finir chez lui, pour étouffer l'affaire, et qu'il va falloir encore une fois rédiger de faux rapports d'autopsie. Il n'a pas le choix.

Nerveusement, il est à bout. Il n'en peut plus, voir défiler les corps, les mêmes blessures, et devoir mentir sur leur origine, masquant les agissements d'un groupe de personnes dont il ne connaît pas les motivations – dont il ne veut même pas tenter de deviner les motivations. Le pur sadisme, sans doute. Il frissonne en y pensant. Il ne veut même pas essayer de comprendre dans quelle histoire il est embarqué. Il se contente de faire ce qu'on lui dit. Il sait que s'il dévie de la route qui lui est ordonnée, ne serait-ce que d'un seul pas, sa famille y passera. Et la dernière chose dont il a envie, c'est de mettre en danger les siens. Il est coincé, et il ne fera rien pour se défendre. Il n'est pas assez courageux pour ça, ou alors il se préoccupe trop de sa famille. Tout ce qu'il peu faire, c'est enfoncer encore plus le nez des subalternes de la Pastore dans les mensonges qu'il a concoctés.

Alors, patiemment, phrase après phrase, il brode autour de son mensonge de capsumon tueur, inventant des données complémentaires, falsifiant allègrement les rapports précédents sous prétexte de « corrections », se basant du mieux qu'il peut sur ses maigres connaissances en matière de capsumons et sur les données japonaises que Loredana Pastore lui a confiées. Alors, lorsque Rosa Silvola l'appelle pour lui demander s'il a du nouveau, c'est sans remord ni regret qu'il lui refile un joli tas de mensonges mal ficelés.

* * *

Berthe ouvre de grands yeux surpris.  
\- Hallôr c'hest çâ leuh mônt Hêtna ?  
\- C'est pas un mont, corrige Marco, c'est un volcan.  
\- Poûr moî c'hest pâreil, rétorque Berthe en secouant ses longs cheveux blonds. Ch'ai pâs hencôre suîvi te coûrs te fôlcanolochie.  
\- Hum...  
\- Haû faît, çâ fâ mieux ? Tepuis l'haûtre chour ? Tû hâs râté la sôrtie tans les Pêloritanis...  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Hêt hâlors ch'éétais hînquiète.  
\- Qui ça, toi ?

Marco étouffe un ricanement. Qui ça, « Perte », inquiète à son sujet ? La stupide « Perte » de la capitale ? Preuve est faite de son idiotie...  
\- Séérieux, ch'éétais hînquiète.  
\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter des capsumons sauvages des environs. Tu as lu le journal ?  
Il se mord aussitôt la lèvre, par peur d'en avoir trop dit.  
\- Hâ houî, het cômment que ch'aî lû le choûrnal ! Cette hîstoire te câpsumon qui toûche toûte l'hîle... Hon en hêntent pârler toûs les choûrs.  
\- Hum...  
\- Hâlors thîs-moî, le fôlcan Hêtna, il hest cômment ?  
Marco ferme à demi les yeux, se laissant bercé par le rythme des pas de sa tortue-monde.  
\- T'as qu'à demander à la prof.  
\- Ha pôn...

* * *

La professeur Petronilla Battagliola contemple avec ravissement les étudiants de tous les âges qui l'entourent, chacun monté sur son capsumon, elle dans sa voiture tirée par des vrais chevaux. Elle est riche, et elle tient à ce que ça se voie.  
\- Berthe, ma belle, viens par ici !  
L'étudiante, sur le dos de l'espèce de gros félin doré, tourne la tête puis s'éloigne de Marco. La vieille dame fronce le nez. Pauvre fille. Marco Capone est loin d'être l'étudiant le plus respectable de la bande. Mais, elle doit apprendre par elle-même. Elle ne peut pas être derrière tous ses étudiants et les materner tous comme ses propres enfants, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Alors, ma belle, que penses-tu de notre magnifique volcan ?  
\- C'hest hûn fôlcan... Euh... Hîl hêst crând...

Elle sourit doucement. Cette jeune strasbourgeoise est si mignonne ! Elle lui fait signe de monter dans la voiture avec elle, et écarte une mèche de son visage. Puis elle lui serre le coude amicalement.  
\- Je suis très contente que tu aies laissé tes cheveux lâchés, tu es mieux comme ça.  
\- Sî foûs le tîtes...  
\- Et alors, que penses-tu de notre magnifique volcan ?

Elle sourit en regardant le paysage alentours, serrant contre elle son chat-capsumon à longue queue, certaine que l'étudiante étrangère verra la même chose qu'elle. Dans le ciel, l'oiseau blanc échassier de l'étudiante vole en faisant des ronds. Puis, il y a les coulées de lave, se recouvrant les unes les autres, certaines encore chaudes des dernières éruptions. Les cratères, plusieurs centaines. Le sol couvert de cendres, dans lequel s'accrochent quelques herbes folles. Et, de loin en loin, les capsumons habituels à ce genre de lieux.  
Des limaces de lave, qui paresseusement tournent autour des bouches des cratères ; une paire de salamandres de feu, leurs queues enflammées pétillant au gré de leurs mouvements, qui jouent ensemble non loin à droite, poussant l'une vers l'autre une bombe volcanique parfaitement circulaire ; une musaraigne au dos noir et au ventre jaune, fouillant sous les cendres de son museau allongé ; quelques rochers sans intérêt, tels qu'on en voit dans toutes les montagnes, à peine troublés lorsqu'on leur marche dessus, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se manifester sur le passage des randonneurs.

\- Alors ? Comment aimes-tu ? demande la professeur.  
\- Heh bên... fait l'étudiante. C'hêst... pâs mâl.  
\- Pas mal ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire face à se paysage enchanteur ? Ce volcan magnifique, au flanc duquel fut re-creusée la ville de Catane, suite à son éruption sous forme de trapps durant le Cataclysme ? Le seul et unique volcan actif d'Europe ? Ses centaines de bouches ? Sa faune admirable ? Sais-tu que des mines de cuivre ont été creusées dans certaines parties du volcan, malgré tous les risques que cela comporte ? Et que suivant certains témoignages, le superbe Héatran, l'esprit du volcan, apparaît chaque fois qu'une éruption commence ?  
Elle se met à monologuer, se berçant de son propre discours, s'enivrant de sa propre voix.

* * *

Berthe soupire. Elle a l'impression d'être un caniche d'apparat au service de sa professeur principale. Toujours appelée en cas de sortie, même lorsqu'il s'agit des sorties de terrain des thésards. Toujours présente à tous les cours donnés par les autres scientifiques invités par la Battagliola. Est-ce donc là le monde de la science dans les régions du sud ? Plus le temps passe, et plus elle a hâte de rentrer. En particulier, pour montrer à sa famille, spécialement à son oncle fermier parfois victime de bêtes dévorantes, à quel point elle arrive à bien dresser Milou.  
Le petit chiot jappe dans ses bras et remue la queue. Il est content de pouvoir prendre un peu l'air autrement que sur le balcon. Schnèck est elle aussi ravie de se dégourdir les pattes à gravir une montagne. Il n'y a que Shprittz le lynxalanche qui n'apprécie guère l'idée de poser ses pattes sur un volcan en activité et qui est resté dans sa capsule.

S'ennuyant à mourir, Berthe réfléchit à un moyen d'échapper à la patte griffue de la pétrologue. Avisant les deux salamandres de feu jouant avec une bombe volcanique, une idée lui vient.  
\- Mâtame Mâtame !  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, ma belle ? Quelque chose que j'aurais mal expliqué ?  
\- Che croîs que ch'haî fû tes chééodes.  
\- Des géodes ? En es-tu sûre ?  
\- Euh... che saîs pas hêncore maîs ch'aîmerais hâller foir.  
\- Bien entendu, ma belle !

La professeur se tourne vers l'ensemble de ses étudiants.  
\- Avez-vous entendu ce que votre intelligente camarade a dit ? Accompagnez-la, et... oh !  
Toute la troupe s'arrête. Ce n'est jamais bon signe, quand la professeur Petronilla Battagliola pousse un « oh ». En général, c'est plutôt synonyme de catastrophe pour ses étudiants.

À la grande surprise de Berthe, et à l'horreur générale, la vénérable pétrologue fait s'arrêter ses chevaux et descend de voiture. En talons aiguilles et en jupe-tailleur, elle fait quelques pas incertains au milieu des cailloux et des cendres.  
\- C'est pas bon signe... murmure Marco dans le dos de Berthe.  
\- Qu'hêsse-qui seuh pâsse ? demande la grosse fille en tournant la tête de tous côtés.  
Le temps semble s'être arrêté et les étudiants ont des visages surpris et des regards pleins d'horreur. Comme si quelque chose de catastrophique était en train de se produire.

Alors la professeur se baisse, manquant de tomber, déséquilibrée par ses talons aiguilles, et elle ramasse un bébé capsumon pour le presser sur son cœur. C'est un chiot noir à gueule rouge, une sorte de crâne posé sur la tête, des anneaux blancs aux chevilles.  
\- Alors mon pauvre petit, tu es perdu ? lui demande la scientifique en le couvrant de baisers. Mon pauvre amour, comme tu dois avoir faim ! Comme tu dois être fatigué ! Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir !  
Quelques rires nerveux parcourent les étudiants ; surprise par leur réaction, Berthe tourne la tête. Malgré l'hostilité de ce dernier, elle se tourne vers Marco pour avoir des explications, car il est le plus proche.  
\- C'hêst quoî ceuh cîrque ?

La professeur retourne à sa voiture, trébuchant au milieu des pierres du volcan, couvrant le chiot de feu et de ténèbres de petits mots d'amour.  
\- Les capsumons ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, souffle Marco à l'oreille de Berthe. Ce sont des outils, pas des animaux. Ils doivent rester dans leurs capsules quand on est pas en train de les utiliser, tu vois ? Mais la prof, elle s'affiche avec son chat, partout, au lieu de lui apprendre à se battre et à chasser les rats. Elle est ridicule. Et je te parie ce que tu veux, le chien, elle va pas lui apprendre à garder la maison, elle va pas s'en servir pour allumer son barbecue, et vu son âge, elle va sans doute même pas être capable de lui apprendre à ne pas mordiller tout autour de lui. Tant mieux pour elle que ça ne soit pas un animal – elle n'a pas besoin de lui apprendre la propreté – mais d'un autre côté, franchement, un capsumon sauvage ? Tu es bien placée pour savoir quels dégâts un capsumon sauvage peut faire si on le garde à la maison.

Il désigne Milou du menton.  
\- Ah pôn, fous haîmez pas fos câpsumons ?  
\- Ce n'est pas que nous ne les aimons pas, c'est que nous sommes réalistes !  
\- Rééalistes ?  
\- Mais, secoue-toi un peu, bon sang ! Les capsumons ne sont pas des créatures vivantes !  
\- Pâs fîfants ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde ! Quand on les blesse, ils ne saignent pas ! Ils n'ont pas d'organes internes ! Leurs organes génitaux ne servent pas à la reproduction mais uniquement à simuler l'accouplement ! Ils ne produisent aucune forme d'excrément ! Lorsqu'ils meurent, ils ne laissent pas de cadavre ! Ce sont des machines !

Berthe recule un peu, choquée. Marco enchaîne.  
\- Mais ouvre un peu les yeux, bon sang ! Tu te ridiculises à te promener avec ton chiot dans les bras, ton piaf au-dessus de la tête ! Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !  
Il la saisit par le bras et l'attire au milieu du cercle des étudiants jacasseurs. Là, la pauvre Berthe ouvre de grands yeux effarés en entendant toutes les moqueries que les étudiants racontent au sujet de leur professeur qui est là, à quelques mètres, le nez sur le dos du chiot de capsumon, à lui grattouiller le ventre de ses ongles de rapace.  
\- Thonc, conclut Berthe avec effarement, che peûx pâs m'hôccuper te maîs mônstres hen pûplic ?  
\- Ne t'en occupe pas du tout tant que tu es en Sicile, ça vaudra mieux pour toi, rétorque Marco. Tu verras, on s'y fait rapidement, et ils ne remarqueront même pas la différence.  
En rappelant Karamell dans sa capsule, Berthe a un pincement au cœur. Mais à l'étranger, il faut se comporter comme l'étranger.

* * *

Dans son aube blanche, le prêtre, étole violette sur les épaules, s'impatiente. La grande femme sèche et laide, Fiorangela, est maintenue sur son lit par sa mère, une vieille dame toute ridée et ratatinée, Ma'ame Capone.  
\- Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, figurez-vous, grogne le prêtre. J'ai trois extrêmes-onctions avant la messe de ce soir.  
\- Je la tiens, je la tiens, grogne Ma'ame Capone, achevant de lier le dernier poignet libre aux barreaux du lit.

Fiorangela se tortille, hurlant des insanités à l'égard de sa mère.  
\- Et, depuis combien de temps penses-vous que la pauvre enfant est possédée ? interroge le prêtre en préparant crucifix, pain béni, cierges consacrés...  
\- Aucune idée, répond la vieille dame.  
\- Depuis toujours ! beugle la blonde ligotée au lit. Les Cent Sept ont toujours été avec moi ! Et un jour, tu verras, Maman, tu verras ! C'est moi qui gagnerai !  
\- Est-il encore possible de la sauver ? interroge la mère sans pour autant donner de signe d'inquiétude.  
\- Je l'ignore ; je ferai tout mon possible. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, qu'elle est possédée par un essaim de cent sept démons, ça ne sera pas facile. Mais ma foi est grande, assure le prêtre, et j'ai Dieu à mes côtés.  
\- Hum... répond la vieille dame.

Avec des gestes solennels, ignorant les hurlements de Fiorangela, le prêtre entoure de son étole le cou de la possédée et récite une litanie, tout en l'aspergeant d'eau bénite. Pour tout résultat, il n'obtient que des insultes. Il récite un psaume, puis tente d'obtenir le nom du démon.  
\- Parle, au nom de Dieu, et donne-moi ton nom.  
Le bloc de pierre dans un coin de la chambre émet soudain une lumière violacée piquetée de points verts tourbillonnants. Fiorangela sourit largement, d'un sourire qui n'est pas le sien, et une voix désincarnée sort de sa bouche, une voix qui sonne comme si une centaine de personnes parlaient en même temps.  
\- Nous sommes Spiritomb.

Le prêtre pousse un soupir de soulagement. Avec le nom du démon, l'exorcisme deviendra beaucoup plus facile.  
\- Nous sommes Spiritomb. Nous sommes cent sept. Nous sommes liés dans le péché de luxure. Et nous ne pouvons être exorcisés que lorsque nous sommes cent huit et au complet.  
Un ricanement lugubre résonne dans toute la pièce. Il s'amplifie au point de faire fuir le prêtre. Une fois que ce dernier a vidé les lieux, Ma'ame Capone soupire en détachant sa fille, laquelle est toujours secouée par le rire démoniaque.  
\- Fiore, dis-moi, que puis-je faire de toi ?

La blonde se redresse en se massant les poignets, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.  
\- Et si nous parlions... coopération ?  
Ma'ame Capone s'assied au bord du lit, à côté de sa fille. A-t-elle vraiment le choix ?

* * *

Le soir tombe doucement sur la ville de Catane. Au poste de police, le commissaire se masse les tempes. Depuis le matin, les dossier s'accumulent sur son bureau, premiers rapports d'autopsie et enregistrements plus spécifiques concernant les espèces de monstres qui se sont attaquées aux invités. Il ouvre distraitement l'un des rapports. Une jeune femme vêtue de blanc, Mélanie Ravenswood, retrouvée dans le grenier, morte de trois projectiles métalliques dans la poitrine, violée post-mortem. Les parents ont été retrouvés morts de crise cardiaque dans un couloir, attaqués par un monstre. « Cerfrousse » précise le rapport. Il a du mal à s'y retrouver avec ces noms scientifiques japonais. Japo-niaiseries, oui...

Trois jeunes femmes vêtues de blanc, trois débutantes invitées au bal, ont été retrouvées dans la même pièce, enfermées à clef, étranglées par un drap de lit et canardées de projectiles métalliques, sans pourtant qu'un enregistrement de monstre ait été fait sur les cadavres. Et là, celui-là fut attaqué par un... Noctali ?  
Épuisé par tous ces noms auxquels il ne comprend rien, il se frappe la tête sur son bureau, sur la feuille intitulée « En cas de stress... ». Son téléphone sonne, offrant une maigre distraction au milieu de tout ce chaos.  
\- Commissariat de Catane, j'écoute ?  
\- Bonsoir, Monsieur. Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Le commissaire se redresse et fronce le nez. Des menaces téléphoniques, c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont il a besoin en ce moment.  
\- Que voulez-vous ? réplique l'agent de police avec humeur. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ces histoires, vous savez ? Rappelez plus tard !  
\- Un capsumon inconnu crachant des projectiles de métal et dont les appareils actuels ne peuvent détecter la présence.  
La main qui s'apprêtait à raccrocher suspend son geste et le combiné retourne se coller à l'oreille du commissaire.  
\- Que voulez-vous ?  
\- Oh, rien, pas grand-chose. Un médecin légiste va vous être envoyé de Palerme. Il va reprendre l'étude des cadavres, avec plus de précision. Et vous enverrez tous les rapports à Loredana Pastore de Palerme. Vu ?  
\- ...pourquoi ?

Le commissaire plisse les yeux. Il n'aime pas le ton de son interlocuteur.  
\- On, et bien, je crois que votre fiston saura facilement vous expliquer pourquoi...  
La voix menaçante à l'autre bout du fil est remplacé par les cris de terreur d'un enfant.  
\- Papa ! Fais ce qu'il dit je t'en prie ! Sinon il a dit qu'il allait faire du mal à maman ! Il a un grand couteau ! Au secours papa ! J'ai peur ! Papa !  
\- Alors ? reprend aussitôt la voix menaçante. C'est un deal ?  
Le commissaire grince des dents.  
\- C'est un deal.  
Il raccroche pour aussitôt remplir les formulaires de transfert des dossiers.

* * *

À Palerme, Rosa vient d'achever la lecture en diagonale des rapports « revus et corrigés » que le médecin légiste vient de lui transmettre. Il y a quelque chose de très louche là-dessous. Quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Il a trouvé une explication soit-disant « scientifique » à toutes les interrogations que Rosa s'était jusqu'à présent posées, notamment la persistance des projectiles utilisés lors des attaques malgré leur origine capsumone. D'après lui, si une partie du corps d'un capsumon se détache de celui-ci, elle ne disparaît que lorsque le capsumon en question arrive en fin de vie et se dissout. C'est ridicule, bien entendu. Toutes les personnes qui ont un tant soit peu étudié capsumons savent que les projectiles, dards, rochers, flammes... utilisés lors d' _attaques_ se dissolvent peu après, à une vitesse plus ou moins rapide. Rien à voir avec les griffes, dents et autres plumes. Or les projectiles récupérés dans les plaies ne donnent pas le moindre signe de dissolution. Rien de rien. C'est on ne peut plus absurde de prétendre qu'il s'agit de morceaux de capsumon. Ils n'ont même pas l'aura correspondante !

Elle frappe du poing sur la table. Trop, c'est trop. Il faut absolument qu'elle en parle à Loredana. Elle a gardé ses conclusions pour elle trop longtemps.  
En chemin, elle croise la vieille femme de ménage, Clio.  
\- Tu fais une grosse bêtise, murmure la vieille dame alors qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.  
Surprise, Rosa tourne la tête. Clio lève la sienne et répète.  
\- Grosse bêtise.  
\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ?  
\- Coincée de toute façon. Vie ou vérité ?  
\- Expliquez-vous bon sang !

La vieille dame secoue la tête.  
\- C'était écrit de toute façon. Je ne comprends plus pourquoi je perds mon temps en inutiles conseils et en avertissements creux. Va, de toutes façons, la fin sera la même.  
\- Quelle fin ? insiste Rosa. Quelle fin ? Quelle sera la fin ?  
\- Peu importe, soupire la femme de ménage. Peu importe, de toutes façons. Ça ne me concerne pas.  
Plus furieuse encore qu'avant, Rosa tourne les talons en grognant dans sa barbe.  
\- Vieille folle...

En tempête, elle ouvre la porte du bureau de Loredana, et la claque derrière elle sans aucun ménagement.  
\- Inspectrice Silvola, s'exclame Loredana. Veuillez justifier votre comportement !  
Rosa parcourt rapidement la pièce du regard. Trois autres policiers se trouvent dans le bureau de son amante et patronne. Elle fronce le nez. Peu importe les spectateurs. Elle est trop furieuse pour ça. À la place, elle jette les derniers dossiers fournis par le légiste.  
\- Le problème ? Tempête-t-elle. C'est ÇA le problème ! Une grosse plaisanterie pas drôle du tout !  
Mi-amusés mi-choqués, les spectateurs laissent leurs regards zigzaguer entre les deux femmes.  
\- Quoi encore ? répond Loredana sur le même ton. Tu cherches encore des noises au légiste ?  
\- Et comment !  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ?  
\- C'est lui mon problème ! Regarde !

Elle ouvre un dossier et pointe un passage du doigt. Elle est tellement énervée qu'elle en oublie de vouvoyer sa patronne.  
\- Regarde un peu les idioties qu'il essaye de nous faire avaler ! C'est aussi flagrant que le nez au milieu de la figure !  
\- Quoi, les derniers rapports des universités de Moscou, Rennes et Kiev, ce sont des idioties pour toi ? Mais tu as complètement perdu tout sens professionnel ma parole !  
Rosa grince des dents avant de répondre.  
\- C'est pas parce que l'étude citée est valide que l'explication l'est ! C'est aussi débile que d'expliquer la dérive des continents avec une recette de cuisine ! Regarde !

Elle tourne quelques pages supplémentaires, ouvre un autre dossier.  
\- Regarde ! Toutes les preuves sont là ! Les attaques ne proviennent pas d'un capsumon mais bien d'une arme construite de main d'homme ! Ce n'est pas un dresseur qu'il faut chercher, encore moins un capsumon sauvage !  
\- Rosa Silvola !

Rosa recule d'un pas.  
\- Rosa Silvola, vous êtes démise de votre rang d'inspectrice. Vous travaillerez désormais dans l'équipe de Lentini. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot à ce sujet. Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
\- Très clair.  
\- Prenez vos affaires, et installez-vous au bureau libre dans les locaux principaux. Vous prendrez désormais les procès-verbaux. Et estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous rétrograde pas à réguler la circulation !

Rosa essuie des larmes de rage. Elle frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Elle sait que ce n'est pas la peine de continuer la discussion plus avant, même sur l'oreiller.

La tête basse, elle repasse devant la vieille Clio, qui murmure entre ses dents un « Je l'avais bien dit » qui lui vaut un « Ta gueule ! » en retour. Rosa est trop choquée pour vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrive. Elle vient de perdre, en l'espace de quelques instants, son travail, son amante, et le respect de tous ses collègues. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été virée – c'est pire encore. Elle va devoir affronter jour après jour, semaine après semaine, les regards et les murmures sur son lieu de travail. Travailler sous le même toit que son ex. Sous les ordres de son ex.  
Quel cauchemar...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par la chanson On ne changera rien de Pleymo.


	12. Ce que tu laisses derrière

  _10 octobre 514, Japon_

* * *

Le paysage défile sous le ventre du mystérieux pokémon. Sa queue flotte doucement derrière lui, et dans ses bras, tout contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme semble endormie, recroquevillée autour d'un énorme sac.  
Les yeux mi-clos, Kami combat de son mieux les larmes qui semblent vouloir lui échapper. Ces six ou sept derniers mois ont bouleversé sa vie. Il repasse dans sa tête tous les moments étranges qu'il a passés avec Cerise, manipulant ses pensées, ou se serrant contre elle, enivré par ses pulsions meurtrières à peine réfrénées. Il le sait, elle est prête à se sacrifier pour lui. Il l'a surprise plus d'une fois, fumant pensivement, élaborant des plans pour se sacrifier et ainsi sauver ses éventuelles futures victimes. Il ne peut pas la laisser faire ça. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ressent pour elle – de la pitié, sans doute – mais cette petite étincelle, attisée par sa temporaire lucidité, lui ordonne de faire tout son possible pour s'éloigner d'elle et l'épargner.

Il grimace en repensant aux sermons de Mew-le-Père, à toutes les élucubrations du petit pokémon rose, à ses soupçons injustifiés, à la caverne qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager. Il est temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison et de profiter des quelques mois de calme avant la prochaine crise de folie pour tenter de trouver un remède définitif ou du moins un sérieux palliatif. Il ne peut plus se laisser aller comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire. Ce n'est pas digne d'un pokémon tel que lui. Ce sont les humains qui se comportent ainsi, ces méprisables, misérables humains. Lui est au-dessus de tout ça. Il va trouver une solution, avec l'aide de Mew-le-Père et Célébi-Sérénité, avec l'aide de bien d'autres s'il le faut, mais il ne peut pas laisser la folie le ronger plus avant.

Doucement, il caresse le front de Cerise. Ou Yumi. Ou plutôt, Kei, « vénération », puisque c'est là sa nouvelle identité. Miura Kei. Peu importe, après tout. Une rose, quelle que soit son nom, reste une rose, fraîche et délicate, fragile et vulnérable.

Le port de Fukuoka se rapproche dangereusement. Il reste encore deux heures avant l'embarquement, deux et demie avant le départ. Le ferry emportera Cerise jusqu'à Busan, en Corée, d'où elle commencera sa longue traversée du continent asiatique à bord du Transsibérien 999. Le trois-Neuf, comme certains le surnomment. Et, au bout du chemin, la capitale de l'Europe, la grande, l'immense cité fermière qui s'étend dans toute la vallée du Rhin, sur les deux rives du fleuve, alternant champs, élevages, édifices universitaires, centres d'affaires, quartiers-dortoirs et réserves naturelles. Un énorme melting-pot de toutes les activités humaines, concentré dans l'un des seuls endroits du monde que le Cataclysme a épargné. Une mégalopole de fermes et de paysans, où évoluent, tout à leur aise, les grands de ce monde. Du moins, c'est ce que Kami se souvient des leçons de géographie que Père avait tenté de lui donner, il y a quelques années, qui semblent des siècles.

Enfin, le voici presque arrivé à l'entrée de la ville. Vivement, il se pose, dissimulé au milieu de la végétation, invisible pour les yeux humains. Il secoue doucement Cerise de ses pouvoirs psychiques.  
\- Réveille-toi... réveille-toi...  
Elle grimace dans son sommeil et doucement émerge.  
\- Quoi qui gn'a ?  
\- Nous sommes arrivés. Embarquement dans deux heures.  
\- Oh...

Elle se frotte les yeux et bâille. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de comparer son apparente vulnérabilité à la force d'esprit qu'elle a déployée pour survivre à ses cauchemars, pour accepter ces faux souvenirs et rebondir aussitôt après. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus besoin de lutter, elle ressemble à la mer, calme, douce et merveilleuse, après la tempête. Appréciant une pause bien méritée entre les derniers sursauts de survie dont elle a fait preuve cette nuit fatidique, et le long marathon d'apprentissage et de mensonge qui l'attend, pour échapper à la fureur de la Team Rocket.  
\- C'est gentil de m'avoir déposée, dit Cerise.

Elle frotte distraitement ses lèvres encore un peu sèches. Kami secoue la tête, honteux de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il était lui-même à l'origine des crises d'allergie que Cerise a subies sans se plaindre. Et dire qu'il osait mettre ça sur le compte d'un effet secondaire de...  
Il balaye l'idée d'un mouvement de la queue.  
\- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, laisse-t-il sobrement tomber en réponse aux remerciements de Cerise.  
\- Ne sois pas si modeste, répond-elle en souriant. Tu aurais pu tout simplement m'abandonner sur place la nuit du vingt-trois, tu aurais pu me laisser tomber bien avant, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Il y a plus de bonté en toi que tu ne veux bien le croire, Kami.  
\- Tu... tu te trompes !

Elle rit doucement pour toute réponse.  
\- Bien, j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de grimper sur Amalthea sans ton aide, et me diriger vers le port. Prendre le petit déjeuner sur le quai, un peu de thé, un peu de riz...  
Elle se frotte les yeux.  
\- Ça fait bizarre de ne plus porter de lunettes...  
\- Un effet secondaire, répond laconiquement Kami.  
Elle porte la main distraitement à sa poitrine.  
\- Et aussi, le tatouage a disparu, j'ai remarqué.  
\- Un effet secondaire, grogne encore Kami en regardant ses pieds.  
\- D'où venait-il ?

Kami secoue la queue sans répondre.  
\- Oh, de toi sans doute, continue Cerise, ce qui explique pourquoi il me démangeait tellement au début. Comme tous les nouveaux tatouages.  
\- Hum...  
\- Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, d'ailleurs. Enfin, peu importe. Tu feras plus attention la pro...  
Sa phrase reste en suspens. Kami lui en est reconnaissant. C'est très pénible pour lui d'entendre parler de sa folie durant ses moments de lucidité.  
Elle inspire profondément.  
\- Tu vas me manquer, à ta façon, soupire-t-elle.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu vas me manquer.  
\- Comment... comment un monstre tel que moi...

Il tourne la tête, grimaçant. Il se déteste, dans ces moments-là, dans ces moments de lucidité. Il déteste l'impression de vide en lui, qui lui donne envie de détruire tout sur son passage, qui lui donne envie de laisser la folie reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, pour ne plus y penser.  
\- Question d'habitude, coupe-t-elle comme si elle avait pressenti sa réaction émotionnelle. J'ai pris l'habitude de t'avoir autour de moi. Il va falloir que je me déshabitue, tout simplement.  
\- Hum...  
\- J'imagine que tu me remplaceras facilement.  
Kami n'ose répondre ; un air choqué vient d'apparaître sur son visage. Cerise n'a pas l'air d'y prendre garde. Elle secoue une épaule, tirant de son sac la noigrume contenant Amalthea. Cette dernière apparaît dans une gerbe de flammes. Kami fronce les sourcils. Il réagit enfin.  
\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'il est possible de t'oublier ?

Un rire cristallin lui répond.  
\- M'oublier, non, me remplacer, oui. Mon mari l'a fait. Tu le feras aussi.  
Elle appuie son front contre l'épaule d'Amalthea, dissimulant sans doute quelques larmes. La galopa est au garrot aussi haute que sa cavalière. Sans selle ni étriers, grimper sur son dos n'est pas une mince affaire.  
\- Laisse-moi t'aider... propose Kami.

Cerise le repousse d'un geste.  
\- Il faut bien que j'apprenne à me débrouiller, non ?  
Il grogne pour toute réponse, et croise les bras.  
Tant bien que mal, Cerise tente de grimper sur le dos d'Amalthea qui finalement, se couche pour la laisser monter. L'humaine s'agrippe alors de toutes ses forces à la crinière de flammes pour ne pas glisser en arrière alors que la jument de feu se relève. Kami grimace et fusille Cerise du regard, puis il détourne la tête.  
\- T'es pas doué pour dire au-revoir en vrai, hein ? fait Cerise de sa voix la plus douce.

Kami ne répond pas.  
\- Et bien, ne dis pas au-revoir, si tu ne veux pas.  
Et d'une torsion du buste, Cerise se déséquilibre, faisant tourner les talons à Amalthea, se dirigeant vers la ville. La jument lance un appel en direction de Kami, puis elle entame un trot qu'elle brise en amble, l'amble le plus doux possible, pour ne pas déséquilibrer la jeune femme qui se maintient, elle et son sac, en équilibre précaire sur son dos.

* * *

La monture et sa cavalière parviennent en trois quarts d'heures sur le port de Fukuoka. La ville est immense et très touristique. Cerise, sur Amalthea, a l'air un peu triste, mais en même temps, ses yeux pétillent alors qu'ils se promènent sur le paysage autour d'elle. Les restaurants de ramens à la façon de Hakata attirent l'œil de Cerise, qui se fait servir un plat à emporter. La vie a l'air normale pour elle.  
Kami laisse échapper une larme de remord et de regret. Tout a l'air si simple pour Cerise maintenant qu'elle s'appelle Kei. Yumi est bel et bien morte, Cerise n'était qu'une illusion. Il ne reste plus que Kei, mangeant ses ramens sur le dos de la galopa nommée Amalthea. Elle a une petite heure devant elle avant l'embarquement, qu'elle met à profit en faisait un tour sur la grande roue du port, la Sky Dream. C'est douloureux pour Kami, de la regarder s'éloigner ainsi de lui, être heureuse sans lui...

Il secoue la tête. Mieux vaut qu'elle soit heureuse seule, que malheureuse à ses côtés. Il doit faire de son mieux pour l'oublier avant que la folie ne le reprenne.  
Néanmoins il ne parvient pas encore à s'arracher au spectacle de Cerise – Kei – vivant sa vie sous ses yeux.  
\- Lorsque le bateau aura quitté le port, se promet-il. Lorsqu'elle aura quitté le Japon, j'arrêterai de la suivre. Pas avant.

Sa décision prise, il la regarde s'embarquer, en première classe, possibilité de laisser sortir ses pokémons pendant la durée du trajet, courbettes et tapis rouge, car elle est détentrice d'un billet permanent sur le Transsibérien 999. Il la regarde être traitée comme une princesse, malgré son accoutrement de dresseuse errante. Il aurait pu la vêtir en princesse. Il en a le pouvoir. Il avait ainsi couvert de bijoux et de velours l'infirmière qu'il avait enlevée et manipulée, il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait cela pour Cerise ?  
Il a une légère grimace. La réponse est simple. Il est incapable de s'occuper correctement d'un être humain. C'est là la triste réalité. Cerise lui a fait confiance, et il a trahi cette confiance.

D'un mouvement de queue, il chasse cette pensée. Il a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cerise n'a pas protesté. Fin de l'histoire. On ne peut plus retourner en arrière. La moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire désormais est de veiller à ne plus la blesser et, honorant son courage, faire de son mieux pour ne plus jamais blesser personne.

Cerise, accoudée au bastingage, regarde une dernière fois son pays natal, son pays qu'elle aime tant. Le pays où on ne se mouche ni ne s'embrasse en public. Le pays où on appelle les pokémons d'après le nom de leur espèce, lui-même basé sur leur cri. Le pays des dieux et des légendes et de la technologie de pointe. Le pays où on porte des sandales de bois et où on mesure la surface des maisons en tatamis. Le pays où les enfants sont adultes à dix ans. Le pays qui a créé Mewtwo.

Lentement, le ferry qui l'emporte sur l'océan s'éloigne du quai. Cerise a quitté le Japon. Son nom est désormais Kei. Pour elle commence à présent un long voyage à-travers tout le continent asiatique et jusqu'à la mégalopole qui sert de capitale à l'Europe. Là, un travail ennuyeux d'assistante de recherche l'attend. Une vie calme et tranquille, peut-être un mari et des enfants. Une autre vie, loin de la terreur et des cauchemars et de la soif de sang du pokémon le plus fou du monde.

* * *

Sur le pont du bateau, Céra la dinoclier étire ses petites patte. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait capable de parler dans son langage de pokémon, mais elle aime jouer en compagnie de Léo le lixy décoloré, et de Joey le bébé kangourex. En riant et en poussant des petits cris joyeux, ils se poursuivent, sous l'œil sévère de Saturnin l'akwakwak et d'Amalthea la galopa. Sakura le ceriflor s'est joint aux petits, agrippé au dos de Céra, poussant ses petits cris de klaxon. Newton le vieux florizarre shiney étale ses feuilles au soleil, sous les yeux surpris et incrédules des autres passagers. Mais la dresseuse, Miura Kei, ne fait pas attention à ce que disent ou font les gens. Elle garde les yeux fixés sur le Japon, de grands yeux noirs un peu secs, tandis que ses cheveux filasses, noirs eux aussi, volent autour de son visage dans la brise marine.

« Et bien, nous voilà partis... » lâche Saturnin laconiquement.  
« Reste à savoir ce qui nous attend. » remarque Amalthea en penchant la tête de côté.  
« Une tragédie, je vous dit ! » grogne Newton. « Avec la dresseuse que nous avons, ça ne peut que tourner en tragédie. »  
« Et pourquoi donc ? » interroge Amalthea, secouant une oreille.  
« Laisse tomber, il l'aime pas, il est resté trop attaché à son précédent dresseur... » soupire Saturnin.

Newton fait quelques pas lents en direction de Saturnin et d'Amalthea, puis il ouvre sa large gueule.  
« Ça y est, c'est parti... » soupire Saturnin en secouant la tête.  
« Notre dresseuse est une pécheresse... » grogne Newton de sa voix de fin du monde. « Elle se vend au plus offrant pour quelques poignées d'argent. C'est très mal ! Car Dieu nous dit, qu'il ne peut y avoir d'union en-dehors du mariage et que... »  
« Oh, mets-la en veilleuse... » répond Amalthea en bâillant.

Newton manque de s'étouffer.  
« Par... pardon ?! »  
« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. » rétorque Amalthea du tac au tac. « J'en ai vu des choses dans ma vie, je suis même née du péché, comme tu le dis si bien. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Les fautes que font les autres ne devraient pas être ton problème, tant qu'il s'agit d'un problème strictement éthique n'impliquant aucun acte de violence sur un individu non-consentant. »  
« De... quoi ? » fait Newton. « Tu veux dire que tu ne te sens pas concernée par ce que fait notre dresseuse ? »  
« Ce qu'elle fait de sa vie ? » répond Amalthea. « Et bien je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche. C'est son problème, pas le mien. Tant qu'elle ne fait de mal à personne... »  
« Mais c'est AMORAL ! » rugit Newton en faisant un pas de plus en avant.  
« En quoi ça te concerne ? » rétorque la galopa.  
« Comment peux-tu être aussi obtuse ? » grogne le florizarre.  
« C'est simple : je suis de type feu, tu es de type plante. Donc, j'ai raison. À moins que tu ne veuilles entamer un combat... ? »

Les yeux un peu ahuris, le vieux florizarre se redresse sur ses pattes courtaudes. Il considère les paramètres de la situation. Certes, il a l'expérience, et la puissance brute, mais il n'est plus tout jeune, ses réserves d'énergie sont à plat, il a le désavantage du type, et sans doute, si Amalthea se lance dans un combat, Saturnin la suivra, utilisant ses attaques psychiques pour pallier à son désavantage face aux attaques de type plante et le transformer en avantage face au second type de Newton, le poison. Tournant et retournant les informations dans sa vieille caboche, il parvient à la conclusion que même dans le meilleur des cas, c'est-à-dire s'il parvient à user de poudre dodo ou de para-spore en dépit de la bise marine, il attirera l'attention de sa dresseuse qui ne manquera certainement pas de la rappeler.

Passant sa grosse langue sur ses lèvres, Newton décide de s'avouer vaincu.  
« C'est bon, tu as gagné... » grogne-t-il. « Mais ne crois pas l'emporter au Paradis, crois-moi ! La punition viendra le jour du Jugement Dernier ! »  
« Oui oui... » répond distraitement Amalthea en secouant sa queue enflammée.  
Elle tourne le dos au gros crapaud, reprenant sa conversation interrompue avec Saturnin.  
« Et bien... » fait le kappa en ouvrant des grands yeux. « Je dois saluer ta force de caractère ! »  
« Bah, j'ai l'habitude. » sourit-elle sous l'effet du compliment. « Après m'être occupée de Kami pendant quelques semaines, j'ai pris le pli, sans doute. J'ai gardé le « truc » malgré le temps. C'est comme l'attaque charge, finalement, ce genre de choses : on oublie pas... »

Saturnin éclate d'un rire dissonant.  
« T'es vraiment un sacré phénomène, toi... » finit-il par articuler.  
Ils échangent un regard, dans lequel il y a un petit quelque chose que leurs mots n'ont pas encore daigné exprimer.

* * *

« Dis-moi, Sakura, où on va ? » demande Joey, installé en-travers du dos de Céra comme un sac de grain sur un mulet.  
« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » avoue la fleur de cerisier. « Je ne suis même pas âgé d'un an... J'ai beau être plus évolué que toi, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. »  
« Broû ? » fait Céra. « Céra grande ? Céra savoir ? »  
Joey lui tapote amicalement le museau.  
« Céra, tu es encore plus petite que moi ! Tu es encore un bébé ! Tu peux pas savoir ce genre de choses ! »  
« Moi je sais ! » fait Léo en battant l'air de sa queue. « Je suis déjà venu ici, j'ai déjà pris ce bateau ! »  
« Léo déjà viendu ? » fait Céra en ouvrant de grands yeux. « Léo grand ? »  
« Tu es déjà venu par ici ? » s'étonne Sakura. « Avec ton précédent dresseur ? »  
« Ouaip » répond le lionceau fièrement, gonflant la poitrine. « On a fait des concours de beauté dans tout le Japon, et aussi en Corée. »  
« Corée ? » fait Joey en penchant la tête de côté.  
« Corée. C'est le nom du pays dans lequel on va. »  
« Pourquoi on va là ? » fait Joey.  
« Crorée ! Crorée ! » fait Céra en agitant ses petites pattes. « Crorée manze ? »  
« Non, voyons, la Corée ne se mange pas ! » répond Léo en riant.  
« On va faire des concours ? » demande Joey.

Sakura réfléchit quelques instants.  
« Je vais demander à Amalthea. C'est Kami-le-conteur qui nous a amenés ici, et elle est très amie avec lui. Elle saura sans doute. »  
« Théa ! » fait Céra en plissant les yeux, ravie. « Théa zentille ! »  
« Oui » confirme Sakura. « Amalthea est gentille et adorable. Rien à voir avec Newton. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi l'humaine garde Newton avec elle... »  
« Maman sait, elle est grande. C'est Maman qui décide. » répond Joey, aveugle de confiance pour sa dresseuse.

* * *

Sur ses petites jambes, Sakura sautille, ses pétales largement ouverts, se dirigeant vers Amalthea et Saturnin.  
« Toi non plus t'es pas mal dans ton genre... » fait Amalthea, la tête penchée dans un angle bizarre, zyeutant Saturnin d'un air que Sakura ne lui avait encore jamais vu.  
« Euh, je dérange pas j'espère ? »  
Le regard à la fois surpris et gêné de la galopa et de l'akwakwak mettent Sakura mal à l'aise.  
« Puisque tu es là... » répond Amalthea en secouant la queue et en détournant les yeux.  
Saturnin se tripote distraitement les griffes des pattes avant.  
« Euh ben... » fait Sakura. « Et bien, avec les petits, on se demandait... pourquoi on va en Corée ? »

Il sautille sur place, cherchant à croiser le regard de la jument de feu.  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment... » avoue la galopa.  
« Mais tu es dans les petites confidences de Kami ! » proteste Sakura. « Forcément tu dois être au courant ! »  
« Tout ce que je sais » répond Amalthea « c'est que l'humaine est en danger de quelque chose. »  
« Donc, nous fuyons le danger ? » déduit Sakura.  
« De toute évidence. Même si, pour une fuite, ça ressemble plutôt à une croisière, ou a des vacances. »  
« Je crois qu'on va prendre le train, aussi. » dit Saturnin pensivement, en se caressant le dessous du bec. « J'ai vu un billet de train enregistré dans le pokédex de l'humaine, mais je n'ai pas reconnu le logo. »  
« Tu pouvais pas lire la destination ? » proteste Sakura.

L'akwakwak éclate de rire.  
« Je ne peux pas plus lire que toi ! »  
« Ah ouais, c'est pas faux... » soupire Sakura en rougissant. « Comme tu es plus grand que moi, j'oublie que tu es plus jeune... »  
Amalthea se met à rire à son tour, de son long hennissement amusé.

* * *

Accoudée au bastingage, celle qui ne peut plus désormais être appelée Cerise tourne la tête et se passe la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Et bien, ils ont l'air de s'amuser, eux, au moins...

* * *

Dans le laboratoire secret de la Team Rocket, Chen le Vieux se tape la tête contre l'ordinateur central. Il a beau comprendre comment fonctionne Fujii dans son travail, traiter toutes les données et les nettoyer des erreurs introduites par le vieux généticien s'annonce être une tâche ardue. La génétique n'est pas sa spécialité : son domaine est le comportement des pokémon, et son sujet de recherche principal est la relation entre les humains et les pokémons, plus particulièrement en ce qui concerne les pokémons humanoïdes comme M. Mime, lockpin ou encore mackogneur. Mais la génétique, c'est une autre histoire. Même s'il sait à peu près quoi faire et quoi chercher, sans aide extérieure, démêler tout ce fouillis signé Fujii pourrait lui prendre dix ans.

Chen soupire. La génétique humaine et animale est peut-être compliquée – il en a quelques souvenirs datant de ses premières années d'étude – mais la « génétique » pokémone est pire encore. Un tout petit déphasage d'une toute petite fréquence peut faire la différence entre un skitty et un wailord, aussi étrange et illogique que cela puisse paraître. Remonter la piste de toutes les interférences causées par Fujii est un travail titanesque. À chaque correction, il faut tout reprendre depuis le début, vérifier que la correction n'interfère pas avec l'espèce ni avec le sexe, vérifier le panel d'attaques, vérifier ceci, vérifier cela... Fujii sait comment ces choses interfèrent. Et même, avec une aide extérieure, une sorte d'automate de vérification ou un logiciel très simple, ce travail prendrait beaucoup moins de temps.

Dans son coin, Fujii est assis sur une chaise, Oshiro sur les genoux. Oshiro, pas Agatha. Le temps où Chen pouvait l'appeler par son prénom est révolu. Comment a-t-elle pu devenir ce qu'elle est ? Comment a-t-elle pu oublier son premier devoir d'ancien membre du Conseil des Quatre ? Elle est prête à se sacrifier pour laisser Mewtwo _en liberté_. Sans aucun contrôle. Libre de massacrer à sa guise et à son aise. C'est vraiment pathétique. Ne comprend-elle pas que dans ce genre de situation, peu importe l'éthique de la personne qui agit, du moment que _quelqu'un_ fait _quelque chose_?

Il se masse les tempes, s'essuie le front d'un revers de manche. S'il avait Pixel avec lui, tout irait pour le mieux... Pixel, et une mise à jour vers la version Z, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas ? Il lui semble avoir lu quelque part que la version Z est assez instable... Cerise aurait pu l'aider. Elle était assez calée en informatique, surtout en ce qui concerne les porygons.  
Éreinté et ne voyant pas d'autre solution à son problème, hormis torturer Fujii et Oshiro jusqu'à ce qu'ils coopèrent, Chen le Vieux décide d'insister à nouveau pour se faire envoyer Pixel depuis son ancien laboratoire. Le garde du jour se montrera peut-être plus coopératif que le précédent.

Il sonne à l'interphone.  
\- C'est pour quoi ? fait le garde, patibulaire.  
\- Demande de matériel.  
\- C'est urgent ?  
\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
\- Quel genre de matériel ?  
\- Informatique.  
\- Vous avez pas déjà tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

Il y a de l'hésitation dans la voix du garde, prouvant qu'il fait partie de cette masse infecte de gens pour qui l'informatique c'est magique. Chen grimace essaye d'expliquer le plus simplement possible ses besoins au néophyte.  
\- Il y a une tâche intellectuelle répétitive que j'ai besoin d'effectuer. Or, je ne peux pas gâcher mon temps et mon énergie à faire un bête travail répétitif. J'ai besoin d'un porygon pour faire cela à ma place.  
\- Je vais voir avec le patron.  
Le garde fait une pause, puis il reprend.  
\- Mais, vous êtes pas assez de trois là-dedans pour faire ce travail ?  
\- C'est un travail trop répétitif pour être confié à un humain, explique lentement Chen le Vieux. J'ai besoin d'un porygon.  
\- D'accord, je transmets au patron. C'est lui qui décidera.  
\- Attendez !

Chen halète. Pourvu que le garde ne soit pas déjà parti.  
\- Attendez quoi ?  
Soulagement.  
\- Attendez, j'ai pas besoin de n'importe quel porygon, complète Chen. Il me faut un porygon en particulier.  
\- Quelle version ? soupire le garde.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une version particulière ; j'ai besoin d'un individu en particulier.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
De la suspicion se fait entendre dans la voix du garde.  
\- Parce que, explique Chen, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à dresser un pokémon que je ne connais pas pour faire une tâche qu'un pokémon que je connais sait déjà faire.  
\- Mouais...

Le garde n'a pas l'air convaincu.  
\- Et il vous faudrait quel porygon ?  
\- Celui de mon laboratoire, bien évidemment.  
\- Bien évidemment, répète le garde.  
Chen attend un peu, pour laisser ses paroles pénétrer dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur.  
\- Alors ?  
\- J'en parle au patron...  
Un grésillement dans l'interphone indique que la communication est interrompue. S'étirant, Chen retourne devant l'écran, malgré ses yeux rougis.

Depuis la dispute avec Oshiro et Fujii, les trois anciens amis ne se sont plus adressé la parole.

* * *

Perché sur l'épaule de Kei – puisque désormais tel est son nom – Sakura ouvre de grands yeux sur le port dans lequel ils sont en train d'accoster. La Corée ressemble un peu au Japon par son architecture, mais en même temps, tout est visiblement différent. La nourriture est différente. Les odeurs sont différentes. L'accent est différent. Les vêtements sont différents. Les chaussures, surtout, sont différentes.  
\- Bien, fait Kei en repoussant en arrière ses cheveux filasses. Voyons un peu, comment attraper ce train...

Elle trifouille son pokédex, affiche les horaires.  
\- Ah, j'y suis ! Dans cinq jours, grand départ. Bien. Ça nous laisse cinq jours pour faire un peu de tourisme.  
Sakura est ravi. Il va pouvoir passer du temps avec sa dresseuse, comme au début.  
\- Busan, continue Kei en lisant son pokédex, est le terminus de la ligne 999 du Transsibérien. Cette ville, extrêmement peuplée, est un port très actif, très connu pour son marché aux poissons. Vous pourrez également visiter le sanctuaire, un lieu magnifique dédié au Feng-Huang et aux Chiens Foo.

Elle lève le nez de son pokédex et le referme.  
\- Et si on y allait, Sakura ? Ça a l'air intéressant !  
\- Puip ! répond Sakura en sautillant.

* * *

\- Le sanctuaire est plus éloigné que je le pensais... soupire Kei, perchée sur le dos d'Amalthea.  
« Nous sommes presque arrivées... » répond la galopa, même si elle sait que l'humaine ne la comprendra pas.  
Comme la nuit tombe, elle augmente légèrement la température de sa crinière, afin de réchauffer sa cavalière. Doucement, cette dernière lui flatte l'encolure.  
\- Allez, ma belle, ne te décourage pas. Plus que quelques croisements, et nous arriverons à l'entrée. Bien que je ne sache pas trop où nous dormirons ce soir...  
« Il fallait y penser avant. » répond Amalthea. « Et puis, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je te parle. C'est un dialogue de sourds. »  
« Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ? » râle Sakura.  
\- Ne vous énervez pas ! supplie l'humaine. Je trouverai une solution pour cette nuit. Il y a sans doute plein d'auberges et puis au pire, il reste le sanctuaire, ils ne nous mettront pas à la porte !  
« Mais j'ai rien dit... » fait Amalthea, à l'adresse en même temps de Sakura et de Kei.  
« Ah, ça y est, on arrive ! » s'exclame joyeusement le ceriflor.  
\- Nous y voilà ! soupire Kei avec soulagement.

Tant bien que mal, elle se laisse glisser à terre à côté de sa monture. Un moine, qui attendait près de l'entrée les visiteurs, accueille la jeune femme.  
\- Bonjour, et bienvenue dans ce sanctuaire dédié à Huma Feng-Huang le Ho-Oh et aux Chiens Foo.  
\- Merci pour votre accueil, murmure Kei en s'inclinant légèrement. Je recherche en ces lieux la sagesse et un toit pour la nuit.  
Le prêtre acquiesce doucement.  
\- Tout cela, vous trouverez en ces lieux, et plus encore peut-être. Suivez-moi, mon enfant.  
Kei s'incline à nouveau, et sort de sa poche une noigrume pour rappeler Amalthea.  
\- En ces lieux les pokémons sont sacrés. Veuillez libérer de leurs prisons ceux que vous avez sous votre garde.  
\- Je suis étonnée... murmure Kei tout en s'exécutant. La plupart des sanctuaires ne requièrent la libération que d'un seul...  
\- Les règles sont différentes d'un sanctuaire à l'autre, mon enfant. Y voyez-vous le moindre inconvénient ?  
\- Oh, non, non, pas le moins du monde...

Elle suit en silence. Saturnin, heureux de retrouver Amalthea, se serre contre ses pattes. Léo et Céra entourent Joey, cherchant auprès de lui un point de repère dans l'environnement inconnu et exotique du sanctuaire coréen. Newton, à son habitude, fait la tête dans son coin.  
\- Il est inhabituel de voir une personne prendre soin de plus de six pokémons à la fois... remarque le prêtre.  
\- Oui, admet Kei. Je...  
Elle s'interrompt, regardant ses pieds.  
\- Mais peut-être que la sagesse de Huma Feng-Huang saura vous toucher.  
Elle ne répond rien.

Lentement ils remontent les allées, entre les temples et autres édifices religieux dont les toits ont des coins recourbés et dont les poteaux de soutien sont peints en rouge.  
\- Dans toutes les villes qui furent sujettes à de terribles catastrophes, vous trouverez semblable sanctuaire, explique le prêtre. Une série de temples dédiés aux trois Chiens Foo, destructeurs lorsqu'ils perdent le contrôle de leur puissance, et au Ho-Oh, Huma Feng-Huang, qui sait les apaiser et qui rappelle dans chaque arc-en-ciel l'Alliance qu'il a faite avec les Hommes et sa promesse de les protéger.  
\- La promesse... de les protéger ? répète Kei.  
Le prêtre acquiesce.  
\- Plus jamais le Cataclysme ne reviendra, explique le prêtre, tant que les Hommes adoreront Huma Feng-Huang et lui feront des offrantes pour le remercier de sa divine protection.  
Amalthea et Saturnin échangent un regard, puis ils se tournent vers Kei, attendant qu'elle demande plus d'explications. Mais l'humaine reste muette comme une tombe.

Ils continuent d'avancer le long de l'allée et parviennent au Saint des Saints du sanctuaire. L'escalier est gardé à droite et à gauche par deux terribles fauves et à son sommet, par une sorte de kirin. Deux portes se trouvent de part et d'autre de la kirin.  
\- Voici, continue le prêtre en désignant le fauve de droite, le premier des Chiens Foo.  
Il fait un geste en direction d'une énorme statue représentant une sorte de chien-félin couronné de noir. Il est entouré de nuages d'orage et d'éclairs, et des éclairs parsèment sa fourrure. Sa queue en a la forme. Sa gueule ouverte laisse voir de terribles crocs. Sa patte droite, férocement griffue, est posée sur une balle gravée de symboles compliqués.  
\- Raikou... murmure Kei.  
\- Le premier des Chiens Foo est celui de la foudre. Durant le Cataclysme, des orages secs de foudre, de tonnerre et de cyclones se sont abattus sur le monde. Il en fut responsable.

Il désigne le fauve de gauche.  
\- Puis vint le second des Chiens Foo, celui du feu. Lorsque les orages eurent balayé une partie de la population, commencèrent des épisodes de volcanisme intensif, et des incendies. C'était le second Chien Foo qui venait de donner libre cours à sa rage.  
\- Entei... répond Kei.  
La statue représente de toute évidence ce messager du Ho-Oh avec sa longue crinière, son museau court, son visage recouvert d'un masque, ses pattes puissantes, la montagne éventrée sur son dos, d'où s'échappe la fumée d'un volcan. Sa gueule est fermée, et sa patte gauche repose sur un petit animal couché sur le dos, un animal minuscule qui n'est pas plus gros que le pied d'Entei.

\- Puis vint le troisième Chien Foo, continue le prêtre en désignant la statue de Suicune en haut des escaliers, qu'on appelle aussi Qilin. Le vent du Nord qui l'accompagne souffla terriblement durant les hivers qui suivirent, et nombreux sont ceux qui moururent de froid sous sa morsure. Avec le froid vint la pluie qui inonda le monde. Seuls survécurent les Justes, et ainsi de sa corne la Qilin sépare les Bons des mauvais. Lorsque les éléments furent apaisés et que seuls les Justes étaient encore en vie, la pluie cessa.

Kei regarde avec intensité la statue en haut de l'escalier. C'est indéniablement Suicune, la tête repliée contre le poitrail et son diadème hexagonal dirigé en avant, comme pour séparer le monde en deux camps. Ses fines pattes reposent délicatement sur le socle et il est entouré de lambeaux de brume. Sur son dos, sa crinière a les mouvements et la couleur d'un fleuve qui sort de son lit, grossi par des pluies torrentielles. Son pelage est couvert de taches similaires à celles des léopards.  
\- Lorsque la pluie cessa, les Justes levèrent les yeux et ils virent dans le ciel un arc-en-ciel, qui prenait naissance dans les ailes d'un oiseau d'or et de cinabre.

Le prêtre désigne le sommet de l'édifice, où peut se voir la statue d'un oiseau dont les ailes et la queue, déployées, donnent à sa silhouette la forme d'un soleil. Les derniers rayons du couchant enflamment sa silhouette, rajoutant au caractère sacré de l'édifice.  
\- Le Soleil brillait à nouveau pour les Justes ; et avec lui, entouré d'un arc-en-ciel, vint son messager, Huma Feng-Huang, qui ne se pose jamais.  
« Si j'étais lui j'en serais pas si sûre... » murmure Amalthea à l'adresse de Saturnin.  
\- Et alors Huma Feng-Huang donna une forme corporelle aux puissances destructrices de la foudre, du feu, et du vent froid chargé de pluie. Et il les envoya de par le monde, courant sans cesse, pour qu'ils n'utilisent plus leurs pouvoirs à des fins de destruction. Depuis ce jour, dès que ces trois puissances de la nature entrent en mouvement, le puissant Huma Feng-Huang apparaît afin de les maîtriser et de redonner espoir aux Justes.

Kei reste silencieuse et pensive quelques instants, puis :  
\- Serait-il possible de rester ici quelques jours ?  
\- Que voulez-vous dire, mon enfant ?  
\- Je... mon train ne part que dans cinq jours. J'aimerais mettre ce temps à profit, et comme je ne me sens pas très bien... spirituellement parlant, autant passer ces quelques jours dans la méditation et... la prière.  
Amalthea lève un sourcil de surprise. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que sa dresseuse pouvait être comme ça.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous soyez vraiment une croyante très pratiquante, mon enfant... répond le prêtre en couvant Kei de son regard pénétrant.

Elle rougit et regarde ses pieds.  
\- Nul besoin de me mentir, mon enfant, continue le prêtre. Si vous voulez simplement être au calme pour réfléchir durant quelques jours, sachez que nous disposons de structures d'accueil pour les laïcs.  
\- Merci, merci beaucoup.  
\- Néanmoins rien ne va sans sacrifice...  
Kei se raidit. Le prêtre sourit et rit doucement.  
\- Rien de bien terrible, mon enfant.

Il lui fait signe ; elle le suit, accompagnée par ses pokémons – Sakura sur son épaule qui se tortille pour voir le plus de choses possibles, Amalthea et Saturnin qui se regardent amoureusement, Céra qui se frotte tantôt à ses mollets tantôt au flanc de Joey, Léo qui bondit joyeusement, et Newton qui traîne en arrière.  
Le prêtre accompagne Kei jusqu'aux bâtiments qui servent de résidence aux visiteurs du sanctuaire.  
\- Comme vous êtes, mon enfant, accompagnée par plus de six pokémons, vous allez devoir laisser l'un d'entre eux dans ce sanctuaire.  
\- Et... je pourrai le récupérer un jour ?

Le prêtre secoue la tête de gauche à droite.  
\- Il restera tout le reste de sa vie en ces lieux, soigné par les prêtres et les visiteurs.  
Kei fixe intensément les trois bébés pokémons qui l'accompagne, comme si elle cherchait à décider lequel est une charge pour elle.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas décider quel pokémon vous laissez derrière vous. C'est à eux de décider.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Lorsque vous quitterez ce sanctuaire, six de vos pokéballs seront mises à la disposition de vos pokémons. Un maximum de six d'entre eux pourront ainsi décider de vous suivre.  
\- Mais... pourquoi ? Et si seulement quatre ou cinq acceptent de venir avec moi ?  
\- Alors, il en sera ainsi.  
\- Mais... pourquoi ?

Lentement, le prêtre se tourne pour lui faire face. Il la prend par les épaules.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas, en notre âme et conscience, laisser des dresseurs emmener de force avec eux des pokémons. C'est contraire aux préceptes de notre religion.  
Elle baisse la tête et respire un grand coup.  
« T'inquiète pas, nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. » lui murmure Amalthea en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse. « De toutes façons, sans nous, t'es perdue, hein ? »  
« Tout à fait ! » assure Sakura. « J'ai une mission à remplir ! Je resterai avec toi jusqu'au bout ! »  
Saturnin entoure la taille de l'humaine de ses pattes avant ; Joey se précipite pour la saisir au genou.  
« Mama ? » fait Céra en s'approchant de quelques pas. « Mama ? »  
Elle frotte sa tête contre le tibia de Kei.  
« Eh, partez pas à l'aventure sans moi ! » feule Léo, bondissant sur l'épaule libre de l'humaine.  
Newton, dans son coin, regarde ailleurs, l'air absent.

\- Je vois qu'ils ont déjà pris leur décision, commente le prêtre. Nous verrons bien s'ils changent ou non d'avis dans les jours à venir.  
Kei acquiesce doucement, caressant distraitement la tête de Saturnin, larme à l'œil.

* * *

Assis dans sa chaise en cuir de Tauros, Giovanni contemple, par-dessus son bureau, l'ex-professeur Chen.  
\- Alors comme ça vous avez besoin de votre porygon personnel ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter du premier porygon venu ?  
\- Non.  
Giovanni s'adosse pensivement. Le cuir crisse sous son poids. Il continue son interrogatoire.  
\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi le premier porygon venu ne peut pas faire l'affaire ? Pourquoi vous avez besoin précisément du porygon de votre ancien laboratoire ?  
\- C'est une question de dressage.  
\- Plaît-il ?  
\- Je ne veux pas perdre du temps à re-dresser un porygon. Cerise avait fait un travail remar...

Sa voix s'éteint dans sa gorge.  
\- Cerise ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Dites-m'en plus...  
Giovanni prend appui sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, tout son corps tendu en avant avec avidité.  
\- Et bien, c'est que...  
\- C'est Cerise qui a dressé votre porygon, n'est-ce pas ?  
Chen baisse les yeux.  
\- Cette même Cerise qui a disparu en même temps que MON Mewtwo ?

Les épaules de Chen s'affaissent.  
\- Monsieur Chen...  
Giovanni insiste bien sur le « monsieur », soulignant le fait que le professeur a perdu son titre de professeur.  
\- Je crois que vous me devez quelques petites explications...  
\- Non... vous vous trompez ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer !  
\- C'est bien ce que je vois, répond Giovanni avec une grimace de carnassier. Cerise a embarqué Mewtwo avec elle, pour _votre_ compte, et vous voulez utiliser le porygon qu' _elle_ a dressé pour récupérer je ne sais quelles informations... Sans doute la nouvelle identité de Cerise, et sa destination exacte, car en toute logique elle n'est _pas_ partie pour Strasbourg, sachant le téléphone du labo sur écoute grâce à l'aide de... Vous voulez me voler MON Mewtwo !

La voix de Giovanni résonne dans tout le bureau.  
\- Je vous donne trois jours, pas un de plus, pour réfléchir à vos actions !  
\- Mais je... bredouille Chen.  
\- Si dans trois jours, vous ne m'avez pas donné toutes les informations nécessaires concernant Mewtwo, Cerise, et ce porygon, je serai forcé de convaincre votre petit-fils de le faire à votre place.  
\- Ré... Régis ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?!  
\- À votre place, vieux fou, je me préoccuperais plutôt de savoir ce qui va vous arriver...  
Il fait un geste ; Chen est emporté.

Les sourcils froncés, il se laisse à nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil, son persian à ses côtés.  
\- Tu vas voir, mon bout'chou... on va finir par l'avoir... Oh oui... on va finir par l'avoir...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par la chanson What you leave behind de Edenbridge.


	13. Ne pleure pas de douleur

  _du 15 au 20 octobre 514, Sicile_

* * *

Berthe pousse un énorme soupir en s'approchant des toilettes. Elle a appris rapidement à détester cet endroit de la fac plus que nul autre. Et encore, aujourd'hui, elle a plutôt de la chance, car il ne pleut pas. Néanmoins les taches d'humidité du plafond continent de goutter sur sa tête alors qu'elle s'approche de la ligne de cabines, se dirigeant vers la seule qui ferme encore à clef.  
Enfer et damnation, la clef a disparu. C'est un moindre mal, le sol de la cabine en question étant complètement trempé d'une substance qui, suivant l'opinion de la jeune fille, est très bien telle qu'elle est : non-identifiée.

Se rabattant sur une des cabines au sol encore sec, Berthe secoue de ses cheveux le morceau de plâtre mouillé qui vient de dégringoler du plafond. Puis elle sort de son sac le minimum vital de survie de tous les étudiants : rouleau de papier toilette et savonnette. Avec une grimace, elle enroule une ficelle autour de la clenche et la tire vers elle, afin de garder la porte fermée durant toute la manœuvre, juste au cas où. Les gens ne font pas toujours attention et ouvrent les portes sans frapper. Puis elle fronce le nez. Le précédent – ou la précédente – n'a pas eu la correction de tirer la chasse. Grommelant, elle appuie sur le bouton.  
Rien ne se passe.

Pestant contre le manque total d'infrastructures adaptées, elle appuie encore une fois sur le bouton de déclenchement de la chasse d'eau.  
Toujours rien.

Elle décroche un coup de poing au réservoir, des fois que ça servirait à quelque chose.  
Ce dernier sonne vide.

Pressentant une mauvaise nouvelle, elle ouvre le robinet du lavabo.  
Rien.

Même pas un petit gargouillis.

La journée s'annonce très longue.

* * *

\- Coupure d'eau sur toute la ville, annonce sobrement Smeralda à la pause de midi.  
\- Heureusement que le café utilise de l'eau en bouteille, remarque Marco avec philosophie.  
Pour rien au monde il ne renoncerait à son café d'après-repas. Berthe se tortille sur le tabouret, pas très confortable. Elle n'a pas encore pris l'habitude de manger tous les midis perchée au sommet d'un si haut siège, à se nourrir de pizzas et autres paninis en tous genres.

\- Het hen chéénéral, çâ tûre cômpien te temps, hune coûpure t'eau ? demande-t-elle, inquiète.  
\- Oh, une demi-journée, pas plus, assure Marco. Ils font sans doute des travaux suite aux orages d'il y a deux jours.  
\- Ça arrive souvent, rien de bien grave, rassure Smeralda.  
\- Ha pôn ? fait Berthe sans cacher sa surprise. Chêz noûs hà la câpitale hîls prééfiennent troîs choûrs hà l'hâvence quand hil y a hûne coûpure t'eau. Foire même hune seemaine.  
\- T'es pas à la capitale ici, grogne Marco. Arrête un peu de tout comparer à chez toi, c'est pénible.  
\- Mais... commence Berthe.  
\- Nan, il a raison, t'es chiante... soupire Smeralda. La capitale c'est mieux parce que ci, c'est plus joli parce que ça... Madonna, lâche-nous les baskets avec la capitale ! Si ça te plaît pas ici t'avais qu'à pas venir !  
\- Maîs c'hest chôli hici, se défend Berthe. Hil hy a tes chôlis pâhysaches.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- Het puîs les chens sont châleureux.  
\- Chaleureux ? fait Marco, intrigué.  
\- Vouis, répond Berthe. Tans la câpitale les chens hils fous hînfitent pas cômme ça hà poîre le câffé. Het châcun paye poûr sa poâre. Les chens se pâttent pas pour pâyer le câffé des z'haûtres. C'eest plus strîct.  
\- Vous vous offrez pas le café entre vous ? s'exclame Smeralda, offusquée. Mais quel pays de sauvages !  
\- Hon se paye peût-hêtre pas le câffé, rétorque Berthe, un peu vexée, maîs hôn coûpe pas l'heau cômme ça sans prééfenir.  
\- Mais c'est juste un incident temporaire... grogne Marco.

Il fait signe au patron du petit café, pour qu'il monte le son de la radio. Le bulletin d'informations annonce que l'eau courante devrait être rétablie sur la ville d'ici une heure à peine.  
Mais Berthe sait très bien que l'heure locale dure bien plus que soixante minutes...

* * *

Le soir même, Berthe sacrifie sa dernière bouteille d'eau pour faire sa vaisselle et se laver les mains. Si tout va bien, l'eau sera revenue dans la nuit, et elle pourra prendre sa douche le lendemain.

Se rassurant de ces belles paroles, elle s'endort, serrant contre elle Milou tandis que Karamell, Schnèck et Sprittz se sont installés à leurs points habituels de repos.

* * *

Loredana se masse les tempes. Les trois premiers rapports d'autopsie viennent d'arriver sur son bureau. Elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ni comment elle s'est retrouvée chargée d'enquête sur la tragédie de la villa Ravenswood. Voilà un mystère bien épais, sans compter les dizaines d'autres affaires similaires qui, pour une raison quelconque, s'entassent sur son bureau à elle au lieu d'être confiées aux commissariats de secteur.

D'abord, ces morts tués par une nouvelle attaque de type acier, que le légiste a nommée « dard-acier » en attente de mieux. Les différences entre les attaques sont expliquées par les différences entre les individus voire les espèces utilisant ladite attaque. Sûr de lui et de ses connaissances scientifiques, le légiste a intégré ladite attaque dans la base de données japonaises. Pourtant, malgré l'assurance du médecin et ses nombreuses preuves, ladite attaque n'a pas encore été soumise à approbation aux yeux de la communauté scientifique internationale. C'est quelque chose d'étrange qui mérite d'être noté. Bien des attaques de capsumons sont recensées suite à une légende ou un on-dit, pourquoi pas le « dard-acier » dont les effets sont bien connus ?  
Prenant des notes dans un fichier texte bien caché sur son disque dur, Loredana continue sa réflexion. Sans doute, finalement, Rosa n'avait pas si tort que ça ?

Elle arrive au second point de sa réflexion. Elle a lu en détail les rapports au sujet de la persistance de morceaux de corps de capsumon tant que le capsumon en question est vivant. Rosa avait raison. Ce n'est pas valable pour les éléments utilisés en combat. L'université de Kiev en a fait l'expérience. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les projectiles métalliques d'une attaque de type acier restent aussi longtemps dans les plaies des victimes, à fortiori, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elles ne se dissolvent pas dans les casiers des pièces à conviction de la police.  
Donc, ce ne sont pas des capsumons qui attaquent les humains au hasard à-travers l'île.

Troisième point de sa réflexion, par un curieux effet du sort, tous les cas similaires sont regroupés sur le seul commissariat de Palerme au lieu d'être répartis en fonction de la zone où les crimes sont perpétrés. Car ce sont bien des crimes, et il y a certainement un lien entre eux. Quelqu'un veut que l'enquête piétine. Un quelqu'un suffisamment important pour pouvoir donner des ordres aux forces de l'ordre siciliennes. Quelqu'un qui peut faire mentir un médecin légiste.

Avec une grimace, Loredana doit se rendre l'évidence : il y a sans doute de la mafia là-dessous. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Elle a donc les mains liées et tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est se comporter stupidement, obéir à ce qui lui est indirectement suggéré, et enterrer les affaires faute de preuves ou de moyens humains.  
Elle refuse de se comporter ainsi.  
Il y a forcément une autre solution.  
Elle regrette un peu d'avoir rétrogradé Rosa mais d'un autre côté, n'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen de lui sauver la vie ?

Quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte.  
\- Entrez.  
\- Ménage.  
\- Ah, c'est vous, Clio. Entrez, entrez...  
Loredana se lève poliment de son siège et range celui-ci sur son bureau, laissant le champ libre pour passer un coup de balai sur le sol.  
\- Toujours à fouiner dans ce qu'il ne faut pas... murmure Clio.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Les yeux de Loredana se rétrécissent. Clio soupire et ferme la porte, puis elle tourne ses yeux sans âge vers la patronne de la place.  
\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir savoir ?  
\- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

* * *

Clio secoue la tête. Avec cette humaine, il va falloir jouer cartes sur table, finalement.  
\- Je sais ce qui se trame ici.  
\- Vraiment ?  
La vieille pokémone eau/psy réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- Je suis la femme de ménage. Je vois tout. J'entends tout. Et je sais quand je dois parler et quand je dois me taire.  
\- Je pense que le moment est venu de parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de personnes vendues dans ce commissariat.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je pourrais vous donner des noms, mais ça ne vous avancera à rien.  
\- J'ai des suspicions...  
\- ...qui sont justes pour la plupart.

Un instant de silence s'installe.  
\- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ? grogne Loredana.  
\- Vous avez le choix entre deux destinées, répond Clio, le regard vague. Vous pouvez rester dans les rangs, et vivre. Ou vous pouvez tenter de renverser la vapeur, de faire votre devoir, et de mourir en martyr.  
\- Croyez-vous que je sois du genre à faire demi-tour ? grogne l'agent de police.  
\- Non, bien entendu, répond Clio. Mais je tenais à vous prévenir.  
\- Merci. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais merci.  
\- Je pourrais vous dire ce qui se trame, mais... est-ce bien nécessaire ?  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

La femme de ménage fait quelques mouvements de son balai, puis s'arrête, fixant Loredana intensément.  
\- Si je vous révèle ce qui se trame réellement, vous allez en mourir de frustration, de ne rien pouvoir faire, ou pire, vous allez vous mettre dans une situation embarrassante.  
\- Parlez, ou je vous boucle pour entrave à la justice !  
Clio glousse.  
\- Je sais que vous n'allez pas faire ça. Mais je vous dirai juste cela : Cosa Nostra.

Loredana étouffe un juron.  
\- J'en étais sûre !  
\- Et vous savez ce qui arrive dans ce genre de situation...  
\- Oui, je sais...  
Clio regarde Loredana faire les cent pas en grinçant des dents. Lestement, elle passe un coup de balai entre deux aller-retour.  
\- Vengeances personnelles ? suggère Loredana.  
\- Non, c'est quelque chose d'autre...

Clio ferme à demi les yeux. Une légère aura bleuté l'entoure.  
\- Quelque chose de plus grand. Un plan sur plusieurs années.  
\- Et que puis-je faire pour les arrêter ?  
Clio secoue la tête. Elle s'attendait à cette question.  
\- Et vous en sortir vivante ? Pas grand chose. Mais si vous tenez absolument à parvenir à un résultat quelconque, il vous faudra absolument virer Rosa.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Non seulement la virer des forces de police, mais également la jeter hors de votre appartement.

Elle regarde la commissaire plisser les yeux en réfléchissant.  
\- Pour la protéger, bien sûr... murmure Loredana. Personne ne se doutera qu'elle travaille pour moi si nous n'avons plus aucun contact...  
\- Exactement, appuie Clio.  
\- Combien de temps pensez-vous...  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des humains, habituellement. Je me contente de donner un simple coup de pouce.  
\- Un simple coup de pouce ? Habituellement ? Les affaires humaines ?

La compréhension illumine soudain le visage de Loredana.  
\- Veuillez garder ce renseignement pour vous, murmure Clio.  
\- Vous êtes...  
Clio fait un geste ; Loredana perd sa voix.  
\- J'ai les moyens de vous faire garder le silence, murmure Clio. Mais je déteste user de la force brute. Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, vous ne vous mêlez pas des miennes. Compris ?  
Loredana acquiesce silencieusement de la tête, les yeux écarquillées de terreur.  
\- Bien.

Clio relâche l'humaine et recule de deux pas. Elle reprend son balai et achève de nettoyer le bureau.  
\- Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des humains, rappelle Clio. Aussi longtemps qu'ils ne se mêlent pas des miennes. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler, ou de conseils, je serai toujours là.  
Elle ferme doucement la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, une jeune recrue se précipite vers elle, la mobilisant comme compagnie pour la pause-café.

Clio sourit tristement. Elle déteste être coincée entre les « bons flics » comme Loredana et les « mauvais flics » comme ce jeune membre de la Cosa Nostra.

* * *

\- Gottverdammi norch a mol !  
La résidence étudiante, perchée au sommet de sa colline, est réveillée de bon matin par les hurlements d'une Berthe de très mauvaises humeur dégageant une très mauvaise odeur. Une fille de la capitale, lorsqu'elle ne peut pas prendre sa douche, sent aussi mauvais qu'une fille de la campagne. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Berthe déteste, c'est sentir mauvais.  
Elle ne se félicite qu'à moitié d'avoir gardé en réserve la dernière chasse d'eau, appliquant le « si c'est jaune c'est pour le trône, si c'est marron c'est pour le siphon » lorsqu'elle est frappée de plein fouet par l'odeur immonde et lourde d'ammoniac et d'urée qui s'échappe de la sale de bains. Trop, c'est trop. Berthe est une demoiselle de la ville, que diable, pas une fermière !

En tempête, accompagnée de Schnèck, Berthe descend jusqu'à la loge du concierge, et y frappe de toute la force de son poing masculin. La porte met trop de temps à s'ouvrir, à son goût.  
\- L'heau reefient quând ?  
Le concierge bat des paupières, mal réveillé, et se gratte la tête.  
\- Euh, bonjour, déjà, dit-il.  
Il bâille largement.  
\- Et ça serait gentil de parler plus doucement.

Lentement, en détachant bien les syllabes, ce qui a pour effet de faire ressortir encore plus son accent, Berthe explique la situation au gardien.  
\- Ah, l'eau... je sais pas. Ça devrait revenir dans la journée, je pense.  
\- Poûrquoi helle hest pâs reefenue tâns la nûit ?  
\- Mais les gens ne travaillent pas après dix-sept heures, voyons.

Il bâille encore une fois et se frotte les yeux.  
\- Écoute, on est vendredi. Les ouvriers vont travailler jusqu'à ce soir dix-sept heures et si ça n'est pas réparé d'ici là, ils vont sans doute travailler à mi-temps samedi et dimanche. Enfin, peut-être. Lundi soir, disons, l'eau devrait être revenue. Pourquoi, tu veux une bouteille pour pouvoir boire ? Je peux t'en passer une, c'est pas ce qui manque.  
\- Che feûx pas poîre, che feûx meuh lâfer !  
\- Utilise du déodorant...

Et sur ces belles paroles, le gardien lui ferme la porte au nez.  
Furieuse, Berthe se précipite vers la supérette la plus proche pour acheter un pack d'eau, histoire de pouvoir se laver au moins le visage et les mains, et avoir l'air un tant soit peu présentable lors des leçons du jour.  
Avec la professeur Petronilla Battagliola.  
À croire que cette dernière enseigne toutes les matières en sciences de la Terre !

* * *

\- Alors ça, c'est vraiment, mais vraiment, stupide, grogne Ma'ame Capone.  
Fiorangela tourne la tête. Sa mère est au téléphone, grimaçant de tout son mieux.  
\- Et concernant l'antiquité ? Elle est intacte, au moins ?  
L'interlocuteur répond quelque chose, ce à quoi Ma'ame Capone grogne encore.  
\- Bon, soupire la vieille dame, c'est au moins ça de pris.

Elle raccroche.  
\- Que se passe-t-il, maman ? demande Fiorangela, intriguée.  
\- Il se passe, ma fille, que j'ai des problèmes sur l'un de mes chantiers d'extraction d'antiquités. Ces idiots on reniflé un gros objet de métal, et ont creusé sans se poser de questions. Ils ont tapé dans la canalisation qui alimente tout Messine en eau !

Mi-amusée mi-choquée, Fiorangela presse ses deux mains sur sa bouche, pour éviter que tout son impromptu ne s'en échappe.  
\- Résultat, tout le chantier est inondé, impossible de récupérer l'énorme truc de métal pour le moment, et il a fallu vider les lieux pour éviter les ouvriers de la ville venus travailler sur place ! Tu parles d'argent foutu en l'air !

Pestant contre ces imbéciles qu'elle emploie, Ma'ame Capone retourne s'installer dans son coin préféré de sa villa. Si son fils n'avait pas été aussi radin, elle aurait pu payer des spécialistes et des employés de mairie pour éviter l'incident en se procurant le plan des canalisations de la zone. Mais non, il fallait que son incapable de rejeton gaspille les fonds de la Team Rocket à la poursuite de Mewtwo au lieu de donner sa part des bénéfices à sa mère, l'ex-Madame Boss.

Madame Boss. Comme ce nom sonne étrangement dans la tête de Ma'ame Capone...

* * *

Berthe arrive dans le bureau de la professeur Battagliola un peu en retard, c'est-à-dire, traduit en heure locale, assez en avance. La professeur n'a pas l'air perturbée par la coupure d'eau – elle a l'air perturbée tout court. Sous les yeux ébahis de Berthe, un petit gâteau entre les dents, les bras levés et frappant le sol du talon, la professeur Battagliola danse le flamenco.  
\- Ah Berthe ma belle, te voilà !  
\- Ho nôn, me foîlà pâs !

Berthe tente de s'esquiver. Peine perdue.  
\- Allez viens, ma belle, je vais t'apprendre à danser !  
La blonde grosse Alsacienne jette un regard suppliant aux thésardes hilares, groupées dans un coin du bureau, et qui font de leur mieux pour se faire oublier.  
\- Viens ma belle, insiste la prof. Lève le talon ! Plus haut ! Frappe plus fort le pied par terre ! Suis-moi maintenant ! Nous allons danser dans les couloirs !

Berthe fait mine de suivre la vieille professeur ; au bout de quelques mètres, elle fait demi-tour et se précipite dans le bureau dont elle ferme la porte. Essoufflée et rouge, elle s'adosse au battant.  
\- Qu'hêst-ce queuh c'hest queuh ceuh pâyis deuh cînclés ?  
\- C'est la prof ! répond une thésarde hilare.  
\- Hil lui hârrife quoî ?  
\- Oh, rien de dramatique... répond la thésarde en essuyant des larmes de rire. C'est juste que le professeur du bureau d'à-côté a eu le malheur de tirer sa chaise sans la soulever. Alors elle se venge en faisant du bruit.  
\- Heîn ?  
Berthe ouvre des yeux ahuris. Décidément, la journée s'annonce longue, très longue.

Dans le couloir, les talons de la professeur Battagliola, soixante-cinq ans au compteur, continuent de frapper le sol au rythme d'un flamenco endiablé.  
\- Maîson te fous...

* * *

Les yeux fermés, Berthe ouvre le robinet de la salle de bains. Elle soupire alors qu'aucun son ne se fait entendre. La coupure dure, dure, dure, et ses règles viennent de commencer, rendant la situation encore plus désagréable. Cuisiner sur un minuscule réchaud à gaz avec de l'eau en bouteille, passe encore. Faire sa vaisselle avec de l'eau en bouteille, voilà qui est plus dérangeant.

En croisant les doigts pour que la coupure d'eau ne dure pas, Berthe tire la chasse. C'est avec un pincement bizarre au cœur qu'elle écoute l'eau clapoter, suivie par un silence pesant au lieu de l'habituel « pscht » du réservoir qui se remplit. Miséricorde, quel pays de sauvages.  
Elle se lave les mains avec un gel désinfectant sans eau, se nettoie le visage comme elle le peut, et tresse ses cheveux très serrés. Elle essaye de ne pas trop renifler son linge, et se promet de changer son pyjama, même si c'est pas le jour, dès qu'elle peut à nouveau prendre une douche. Elle déteste transpirer, elle déteste sentir la transpiration, elle déteste plus encore devoir se coucher sans pouvoir se laver.  
Elle commence à peine à somnoler, que des gargouillis en provenance des tuyaux la tirent du lit. Aussitôt elle bondit, ouvre en grand les robinets de la douche, prête à bondir sous l'eau, froide ou bouillante, dès que la première goutte aura jailli.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, dépitée, toujours sans eau et toujours sans douche, elle tire les couvertures par-dessus sa tête pour tenter de dormir un peu. Elle se promet de se lever à l'aube, juste au cas où.

* * *

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever, et Berthe est déjà en train de tambouriner à la porte du concierge-gardien de la résidence. L'eau n'est toujours pas revenue. Il est impensable que les ouvriers n'aient pas travaillé de nuit, dans l'esprit rigoureusement germanique de la grosse blonde. C'est un gardien de nuit un peu blasé, les yeux bouffis par la fatigue, qui lui ouvre.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- L'heau !  
\- C'est pas ma faute, pas la peine de me crier dessus.  
\- Hil faût hencôre cômpien te têmps ?  
\- Si on en croit les dernières informations, il y aurait toute une canalisation à changer, et ça devrait être réglé vers midi.  
\- Houî, maîs mîti te quêl choûr ?

Le gardien se contente de secouer la tête et de fermer la porte au nez de Berthe, ce qui a pour seul effet de la rendre encore plus furieuse. C'est donc avec une énergie peu commune qu'elle descend la rue pour se rendre au marché du bord de mer, choisir avec soin les légumes frais cueillis le matin même dans les champs et sous les serres. Le point positif de cette coupure d'eau, c'est que pour une fois, les laitues ne sont pas détrempées par les maraîchers qui cherchent à donner un aspect de fraîcheur à leurs légumes.  
La pluie commence à tomber.

Berthe se précipite de toute la lenteur de ses quatre-vingt-cinq kilos (et demi) pour remonter la rue, et mettre sur le balcon sa bassine à lessive. Avec de la chance, elle parviendra à récupérer assez d'eau pour se laver un peu, et tirer la chasse avec l'eau de son bain improvisé.  
Au moment où elle installe la bassine sur le balcon, la pluie cesse de tomber.

Pleurant de frustration, Berthe lave ses légumes et fait sa cuisine avec l'avant-dernière de ses bouteilles d'eau. Si seulement elle vivait près d'un lac, au lieu du bord de mer, elle pourrait aller s'y laver ou y faire sa lessive ! Mais le sort s'acharne sadiquement sur la ville. Messine est un port de la Méditerranée, les rivières sont à sec sauf en cas d'orage, et la canalisation qui approvisionne la ville en eau est rompue. Berthe ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il s'agit d'un coup de la mafia locale, creusant un peu n'importe où les fondations de ses villas de luxe.

* * *

Dans une petite maison blanche accrochée à la colline quelque part en Sicile, Ma'ame Capone se fait lire le journal par sa fille Fiorangela. Elle a réussi à impressionner sa fille suffisamment pour obtenir qu'elle ne laisse le Spiritomb en-dehors de sa capsule qu'une après-midi par semaine, sous surveillance étroite. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà un bon début. Avec le temps, peut-être parviendra-t-elle à persuader sa fille de se débarrasser de l'inquiétant spectre.  
\- La ville de Messine est toujours sans eau, annonce Fiorangela. Ils n'ont toujours pas réparé la canalisation.

Ma'ame Capone grogne.  
\- J'ai pu récupérer mon antiquité. C'est tout ce qui importe.  
\- C'est quand même toute une ville qui est privée d'eau, Maman. Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ?  
\- Si j'ai un cœur, et j'ai aussi un esprit pratique, rétorque l'ancienne cheffe de la Team Rocket. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça, la coupure d'eau sur Messine ? Tu comptais y aller faire un tour ? Tu peux pas attendre une semaine ou deux qu'ils réparent ?  
Fiorangela grogne et replie le journal. Ma'ame Capone fronce le nez et secoue la tête.  
C'était tellement plus simple, avant qu'elle laisse les rênes à son fils.

Un demi-sourire éclaire son visage. Repenser à la façon dont elle a mis sur pieds cette tentacule de la mafia, en plein cœur de l'Asie, lui rappelle également pourquoi elle a décidé de confier l'organisation à son fils. Trop peu d'heures de sommeil, et sa beauté ruinée prématurément. C'était bien cher payé pour les quelques millions, le presque milliard, que ça lui a rapporté. Beaucoup d'argent, peu d'amour, et pas le temps de s'occuper de son fils.  
Elle hausse les épaules. De toutes façons, le blanc-bec auquel elle a donné naissance n'aurait pas mérité qu'elle perde son temps avec lui.

* * *

Berthe soupire et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Personne dans la ville ne panique, personne ne se rue sur l'eau en bouteille ou dans la montagne à la recherche des sources sauvages. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal de ne pas avoir d'eau pendant plusieurs jours. Dans le couloir en face, quelque chose émet des gargouillis et des bruits de brassage d'eau en permanence, ce qui rajoute à sa frustration. Elle tourne en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit aisément reconnaissable en provenance de la salle de bains lui indique que l'eau est est revenue et que le réservoir de la chasse d'eau est en cours de remplissage. Elle ne fait ni une ni deux et se précipite, encore à moitié habillée, sous la douche. Peu importe s'il y a encore un peu de sable dans les premières dizaines de litres qui arrivent jusqu'aux robinets. Elle remplit également toutes les bouteilles vides qu'il lui reste – parce qu'on ne sait jamais – ainsi que ses casseroles, puis sa bassine pour la lessive. Silencieusement elle peste contre ce pays de sauvages qui laisse la populace au sec durant quarante-trois heures. Avec entrain, elle brasse son linge dans l'eau savonneuse, puis le laisse à tremper avec un produit désinfectant à base d'oxygène actif. Elle se détend enfin et se laisse aller à une petite sieste.

Des bruits étranges la réveillent. Comme si quelqu'un frappait sur des tuyaux, ou quelque chose de similaire. Se secouant, elle s'apprête à rincer sa lessive, mais...

* * *

\- C'hest quoî ceuh pâzard ?! Y'ha téécha plus t'eaû ?  
\- Mais je t'en prie du calme !  
Berthe grogne. Se faire tutoyer par le gardien est la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait.  
\- C'est juste un petit délai, tu comprends ?  
\- Quoî cômmeuh téélais ?  
\- Et bien, il se trouve que la pompe, tu sais, le machin qui envoie l'eau dans les tuyaux...  
\- Cheuh suîs pâs huneuh pête !  
\- Et bien, la pompe est tombée en panne... les ouvriers sont en train d'essayer de la réparer...  
\- Cômpien te teemps ?  
\- Oh, pas grand-chose... une petite demi-heure...

La petite demi-heure s'étire sur toute l'après-midi.

* * *

La tête dans ses mains, Loredana laisse échapper des larmes de rage envers elle-même. Elle s'en veut horriblement de s'en être pris à sa compagne, devant témoins qui plus est. Maintenant la voilà rétrogradée aux procès-verbaux. Sans compter ce que Clio lui a dit...  
Elle enlève ses lentilles de contact et les range dans leur boîte. Elle a les yeux rougis et gonflés. Elle a honte de son comportement, honte d'avoir laissé le stress l'emporter sur la confiance sans borne qu'elle est censée placer en Rosa. Il est toujours difficile de séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle. C'est encore plus vrai dans son cas. Rosa est la seule personne de tout le commissariat en qui elle peut avoir entièrement confiance, et c'est la seule personne dont elle doit à présent se séparer, pour leur sécurité à toutes les deux. Elle ne peut pas garder Rosa à ses côtés à présent que tous les officiers de tous les rangs sont au courant de ses suspicions à l'encontre du médecin légiste.

Elle sait que la seule chose qu'il lui reste à faire, c'est de virer Rosa au vu et au su de tout le monde, la jeter hors de leur appartement commun, et lui confier une mission de recherche secrète. Elles ne pourront plus alors se voir pendant un mois ou deux, peut-être trois, le temps que les gens oublient. Ce n'est que lorsque les gens auront oublié qu'elle pourra entrer à nouveau en contact avec Rosa pour échanger les dernières informations.  
Son poing s'abat sur la table. Ses joues sont barbouillées des paillettes noires de son mascara soit-disant waterproof. Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi cette carrière professionnelle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours refusé de se laisser acheter par la mafia ? Voilà où ça l'a amenée. Rompre avec sa Rosa bien-aimée, se retrouver seule contre tous, se battre contre un ennemi invisible et bien trop puissant pour elle, et sans doute, mourir en martyr. Elle n'a pas les moyens de lutter. Elle n'est pas assez forte pour ça. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un monstre puissant, une sorte de super-monstre capable d'éviter toutes les attaques, de lire dans l'esprit des gens, de répandre la destruction sur les criminels sans pour autant se faire prendre...

Elle a un sourire amer. Il y avait eu une rumeur à ce sujet quand elle était petite fille, toute petite fille, elle ne se souvient plus très bien. Des scientifiques au Japon auraient créé un monstre imbattable et assoiffé de sang, qui se serait ensuite enfui dans la nature. Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Une chose pareille ne peut pas être vraie, malheureusement. Elle aurait su, elle, trouver une utilité publique à une telle arme.  
Silencieusement, elle regarde le fond de sa tasse à café, dans laquelle elle avait rajouté une bonne dose de liqueur de citron. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, de vouloir à tout prix abattre les criminels sans aucun respect des lois. Certes elle a toujours eu la satisfaction du travail accompli, mais elle a toujours refusé de s'éloigner des voies de la Loi. C'est la première fois qu'une pareille idée lui vient.

Finalement, c'est sans doute Rosa qui avait raison. Faire son boulot, le faire bien, et si cela ne permet pas de mettre un terme aux agissements des criminels, tant pis.  
De rage, elle jette la tasse contre un mur.

* * *

Le lendemain dimanche matin, Berthe est réveillée à l'aube par un Milou impatient de jouer avec elle et qui s'est échappé de sa capsule. Grognant, elle se lève pour aller aux toilettes. Pas très réveillée, elle oublie de tirer la chasse, puis ouvre le robinet qui émet un gargouillis sans laisser échapper la moindre goutte d'eau.  
Le juron qu'elle laisse échapper fait frémir d'indignation toute la résidence, ainsi que le troupeau de moutons qui étaient tranquillement en train de brouter sous les fenêtres, dans les jardins. Aussitôt, la voix familière du gardien, dérangé sans doute par les meuglements de la grosse blonde, lui répond :  
\- Le problème sera résolu courant de la semaine !

Silencieusement, Berthe s'approche du mur blanc, froid comme un mur d'hôpital, et lui fait face. Résolument, elle le frappe du front, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Puis, courageusement, elle saisit son panier à commissions, ayant deux-trois petites choses à aller chercher sur un autre marché que celui du samedi.  
Dans les rues, les fidèles qui se rendent à l'église ont les yeux cernés de noir. Leur teint est terreux, leurs dents sont jaunes. Ils sentent le clochard, et ne sont pas mieux habillés. Telle grande dame a les cheveux qui tiennent en place uniquement à cause de la couche de graisse qui s'y trouve. Tel homme en complet-veston a sa chemise mouchetée de sauce tomate. Tels enfants sont noirs de terre et de crasse. Berthe frissonne. On dirait des zombies. Ils en ont l'odeur. C'est d'un glauque absolu. Elle en a le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le nez plissé et le regard fuyant, elle parvient à faire l'aller-retour entre le marché du dimanche matin et la résidence étudiante. Alors qu'elle parvient en vue du bâtiment, ses pieds émettent un bruit étrange, une sorte de « splotch splotch ». Pas plus intriguée que ça, elle baisse les yeux, et constate que ses chaussures sont mouillées. D'un air absent, elle suit des yeux la petite rivière, remontant la pente du regard. Puis quelque chose fait « tilt » dans sa tête.

De l'eau.  
De l'eau dans la rue.  
De l'eau dans la rue en provenance de la zone de travaux au milieu de la route. Sans doute une canalisation rompue ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais de l'eau propre tout de même, assez propre du moins pour laver du linge et évacuer le contenu des toilettes. Peut-être que si elle revient avec sa bassine à lessive, elle pourra récupérer le précieux liquide.  
À moins que...  
À moins que le retour de l'eau dans la canalisation rompue ne signifie également le retour de l'eau dans les tuyaux de la résidence ?

Toute joyeuse, Berthe offre son plus beau sourire au concierge-gardien lorsque ce dernier lui ouvre la porte.  
\- Halôrs l'heau hest reefenue ?  
\- Non.  
\- Co... cômment ? Maîs... het l'heau pleîn la rûe ?  
\- Ah, c'est sans doute que l'eau est revenue, que la canalisation est réparée, mais qu'il y a une pompe quelque part qui est défectueuse. Tu sais, la résidence est l'un des points les plus hauts de la ville...  
\- Scheisse !  
\- Chaï... quoi ?  
\- Çâ veut tire « meerde » hen hâllemand.  
\- Ici on dit « quelle couille »...  
\- Halors quêlle coûille !  
\- Voilà.  
\- Saînte mèère pâtience...  
Désespérée, Berthe retourne s'enfermer dans sa chambre en compagnie de ses capsumon.

* * *

\- Ch'hai l'împression te fîfre tans le téésert. Pas foûs ?  
Milou lèche affectueusement la main de sa dresseuse, puis il pousse un jappement de surprise et de dégoût au contact de la saveur immonde du gel désinfectant pour les mains.  
\- Cârter l'heau te la lêssife pour tîrer la chasse, c'hest pas hun peu hexagéré ? Pahys te cînclés !

Un son qui commence à être familier se fait entendre dans les tuyaux.  
\- Ah pen c'hest pas trôp tôt ! Che fais poûfoir fînir ma lêssife.  
Il ne lui vient pas un seul instant à l'idée que l'eau dont elle se sert pour sa lessive provient de la citerne de la résidence, enfin remplie par les ouvriers communaux prenant en pitié les jeunes gens qui y ont élu demeure. Aussi n'en jure-t-elle que plus fort encore lorsque, vers sept heures du soir, elle se rend compte qu'il n'y a à nouveau plus d'eau.

Elle a beau être physiquement aussi forte qu'un homme, elle a beau faire trois fois le volume d'une jeune fille normale, elle n'en reste pas moins une femme, une femme qui est dans la mauvaise période, une femme qui a absolument besoin de se laver pour être fraîche le lendemain lundi. Elle est peut-être une femme légalement adulte, elle n'en reste pas moins une étudiante qui a toujours vécu chez ses parents auparavant, une étudiante perdue en pays étranger dont elle ne parle que difficilement la langue, une étudiante enfin vivant seule pour la première fois de sa vie et devant faire face seule à des problèmes qu'elle n'imaginait pas devoir affronter un jour. Arrivant au bout de sa capacité à gérer le stress, elle se laisse glisser en bas de son lit, referme ses bras autour du cou de Schnèck, et pleure le plus silencieusement qu'elle peut, tandis que Karamell lui lisse les cheveux de son bec et que Schprittz ronronne doucement dans son oreille.

* * *

Les yeux de Loredana sont affreusement cernés. Elle ne rentre plus guère à son appartement que pour se laver et changer de vêtements. Elle dort la tête sur son bureau, par petites siestes de une heure toutes les trois ou quatre heures. Elle refuse d'affronter le regard de Rosa alors que cette dernière empaquète ses affaires et se prépare à déménager à l'autre bout de la ville. Pour éviter de faire face à ses regards pleins de reproches, Loredana a entamé une vicieuse relation avec l'eau-de-vie de citron, relation qui est en train peu à peu de tourner à la dépendance. Fusillant du regard la bouteille presque vide, la commissaire de police soupire et reprend le texte qu'elle était en train de lire.

C'est une fausse lettre de licenciement. Pour les archives, une vraie sera signée par Rosa et par elle. Mais pour Rosa, ce sera une lettre d'ordre de mission. L'ordre de partir travailler comme secrétaire au département d'Histoire de l'université de la ville de Palerme. L'ordre de faire des recherches secrètes sur les différentes armes d'avant le Cataclysme, ainsi que de passer au peigne fin les archives de police et les comptes-rendus de procès de l'époque. Tout cela afin de trouver s'il y a une corrélation entre la situation actuelle et d'éventuelles situations passées. C'est la seule piste de recherche qu'il leur reste. Impossible de trouver dans les fichiers de la police les empreintes digitales ou l'ADN qui ont pu être analysés. Si Clio a raison, si c'est effectivement la mafia qui est derrière tout ça, passer par les voies légales prendra des siècles avant de résoudre l'affaire.

Loredana renifle. Elle ne s'était jamais éloignée des voies légales auparavant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, avant, devoir se séparer de Rosa. Certes leur amour est très mal accepté sous ces latitudes, mais malgré tout, elle avait toujours pensé qu'ensemble elles parviendraient à franchir tous les obstacles. Elle n'avait jamais pris en compte les difficultés professionnelles dans l'équation.  
Sans Rosa, elle est perdue.

* * *

Le soleil s'est couché depuis un certain temps déjà, lorsque le bruit familier dans la tuyauterie tire Berthe de l'état presque catatonique dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Bien que ces gargouillements sonnent la fin de la crise, Berthe en restera marquée et gardera l'habitude de conserver une vingtaine de litres d'eau en bouteille au fond de son placard.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par Don't cry for pain de Ana Johnson.


	14. L'éveil

  _15 octobre, Japon_

* * *

Dans le laboratoire de Shimoda, le professeur Chen Régis relit le budget encore une fois. Il faut malgré tout se rendre à l'évidence : il ne peut plus en même temps réaliser les études qui lui sont demandées, faire vivre les trop nombreux thésards qu'on le force à adopter, et s'occuper des pokémons des autres dresseurs. Il faut faire des concessions. Parmi elles, malheureusement, ce sont les pokémons qui vont être sacrifiés. Il ne peut plus les laisser dehors à s'ébattre. Il n'en est pas encore à vendre le terrain du parc, mais cela ne tardera pas. Et après ? Il n'ose y penser. Il a besoin de faire rentrer des crédits, et vite.

Il a reçu un message demandant une copie des fichiers de mémoire de Pixel, signé par son grand-père. Intrigué, il a pourtant obéi. À sa connaissance, Pixel n'a rien eu de particulier dans ses fichiers. Il les a d'ailleurs tous passés en revue avant l'envoi, rien d'intéressant. Juste une passion pour les cookies, mais rien de confidentiel. Certes il a en mémoire pas mal de données publiques, mais il est très facile de se les procurer via Internet pour les installer sur n'importe quel autre porygon. Alors, par principe de sécurité, Chen le jeune a fait un devis à Chen le vieux couvrant les frais d'acquisition de Pixel, et ses frais de mise à jour. Juste au cas où Pixel devrait partir pour ne jamais revenir au labo.  
Aujourd'hui, il vient de recevoir un colis accompagné d'une lettre. Intrigué, il ouvre cette dernière et commence à lire.

« Très cher professeur Chen,  
« Nous vous sommes très reconnaissant de la rapidité avec laquelle vous nous avez envoyé les fichiers mémoire du porygon. Néanmoins, nous sommes très désappointé de voir que vous ne nous avez pas envoyé les bons fichiers. En effet, votre grand-père, Chen « Sammy » Samuel, est suspecté de complot contre le gouvernement. Nous avons de forte suspicions concernant l'utilisation par ses soins d'un porygon afin de protéger les informations les plus sensibles. Or, lesdites informations n'étaient pas présentes parmi les données que vous nous avez transmises.  
« Vous trouverez ci-joint de quoi vous convaincre de nous transmettre les informations dont nous avons besoin. En cas contraire, nous continuerons à vous envoyer les neuf autres, un par semaine, jusqu'à obtenir ce que nous cherchons.  
« Cordialement,  
« TR. »

* * *

Kami contemple l'entrée de la grotte que Mew-le-Père nomme Sanctuaire. Ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu particulièrement consacré ; c'est simplement la demeure que Père s'est temporairement choisie depuis le funeste soir où lui et Kami se sont affrontés. Sérénité s'y est fixée elle aussi, alors qu'elle est censée garder la forêt locale, comme tous les célébis. Et puis, il y a La'ât, qui a désespérément besoin d'un semblant de famille. Et le trio local des fauves dévastateurs, que Huma Fenghuang surveille dès qu'il en a l'occasion, et qu'il charge de porter des messages aux humains plutôt que de détruire sans but comme leur instinct le leur commande. Ainsi les volcans créés par Entei Feusacré, les terribles coups de tonnerre de Raikou Foudrorage, et les tempêtes de Suicune Ventdunord, sont désormais des messages de Huma aux humains. Ces catastrophes ne frappent plus aveuglément, et les prêtres sont chargés d'interpréter la volonté d'Arceus-Créateur d'après ce qu'expriment les puissances au service de Huma Fenghuang, le Roi du Ciel, le Fils du Soleil, Celui-qui-ne-se-pose-jamais.

Kami inspire profondément, et fait un pas en avant. Il a du mal à accepter que Cerise ne soit plus avec lui. Sa vie semble creuse sans personne à manipuler mentalement, sans personne pour être en constant contact mental avec lui. Sans personne pour être soumis à sa volonté. Sans cerise sur le gâteau de la vie.  
« Kami ? C'est toi ? »  
La gerboise rose volante se précipite en avant et se love contre la poitrine de son fils.  
\- Père ?  
« J'étais si inquiet pour toi ! Tu ne peux même pas te rendre compte ! »  
\- Et bien... je suis rentré.  
« Où étais-tu passé ? »  
\- J'ai accompagné Cerise en Corée.  
« En Corée ? Et pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi l'enterrer là-bas ? »  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai tuée que je vais l'enterrer.

Père s'éloigne de Kami ; ses oreilles retombent en arrière et ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur.  
« Ne me dis pas que tu es comme tous ces tueurs en série qui collectionnent les cadavres de leurs victimes pour en décorer leur repaire ! »  
\- Je l'ai ramenée en Corée, pas au Sanctuaire, rappelle Kami avec un rictus.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? Qu'as-tu fait du corps ? »  
« Une marionnette » coupe Sérénité en détachant ses yeux des yeux de son Xatu de compagnie.  
« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! » tempête Père de toute la puissance de ses miaulements de chat.  
Kami lève les mains en un geste apaisant.  
\- Il le fallait.  
« COMMENT ? »  
\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser sa vie ainsi désordonnée. Il fallait que je le fasse. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire seule. À cause... à cause de moi.

Il baisse les yeux et essuie discrètement une larme du revers de sa main.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? » interroge doucement Sérénité. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour elle, et pourquoi pas pour les autres ? »  
Kami pose ses grands yeux améthyste sur Sérénité et prend son temps avant de répondre.  
\- Parce que Cerise m'a permis de me souvenir.  
« De te souvenir de quoi ? » insiste Sérénité avec douceur, tandis que Père fait la tête dans son coin.  
\- De me souvenir de l'autre.  
« Quelle autre ? » grogne Père.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas connue, répond Kami en détournant les yeux.  
« Il n'y a jamais eu d'autre femme avant que tu ne prennes goût à la manipulation mentale auprès de cette infirmière... »

Sérénité jette un regard meurtrier à Père et se retourne vers Kami.  
« De qui t'es-tu souvenu ? » interroge doucement Sérénité.  
\- Il y avait une autre fille... Aï... Un clone tout comme moi.  
Père se rapproche de Sérénité, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Sérénité l'arrête d'un geste, pressant son bras de sa main pour lui signifier de se taire.  
\- Nous étions amis, nous devions être amis pour la vie mais... La vie en a décidé autrement. Ma première et seule amie est morte sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, sans que je ne puisse même comprendre que tous les êtres vivants sont censés mourir à la fin. J'ai vu la mort avant même d'avoir pu vivre.

Il soupire. Père et Sérénité se rapprochent doucement Père pose une main sur l'épaule de son fils.  
\- J'ai tout oublié, continue Kami. J'avais tout oublié, dans le sommeil artificiel induit par les drogues que ces scientifiques m'ont injectées. Seul restait cet horrible sentiment d'abandon et de déchirement, et ce désir de retrouver ce qui a été perdu, de retrouver cette amicale promiscuité. J'ai retrouvé la promiscuité auprès de l'infirmière que j'avais enlevée mais...  
Il se détourne de Père et de Sérénité.  
« Mon pauvre enfant... » murmure Père. « Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir su voir... »

Kami a un rictus.  
\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça...  
« Que veux-tu dire ? » interroge Mew-le-Père, inquiet.  
\- Si seulement ç'avait été simplement une question de retrouver ces souvenirs enfouis pour pouvoir enfin faire le deuil de ma pauvre petite Aï... Malheureusement je suis un cas désespéré...  
Il a un sourire amer et un petit rire jaune.  
\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose de mon passé qui m'a marquée. Il y a des choses que je ne peux fuir et qu'il va me falloir affronter – à moins de trouver une solution alternative. Cerise m'a ouvert les yeux sur une possible solution alternative mais... je ne veux pas risquer de la blesser. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible du Japon. Pour ça, et pour une autre raison.

Sérénité retient Père d'un geste. Il ne faut pas brusquer la confession de Kami.  
Ce dernier contemple ses mains, et serre ses poings.  
\- Je me dégoûte moi-même, par moment... murmure-t-il.  
Fouettant l'air de sa queue, il s'éloigne pour se rouler en boule dans son coin de la caverne. Sérénité le suit et s'arrête juste à la limite de la zone privée de Kami.  
« Que s'est-il passé ? Après que tu l'aies tuée ? »  
Kami fait un geste, et ses souvenirs sont projetés aussitôt sur les parois de la caverne.

* * *

_Cerise gît dans les ruines du laboratoire, et à ses poignets entaillés le sang désormais tari de ses veines commence à coaguler. La futilité du phénomène contraste étrangement avec la douleur émotionnelle insoutenable qui cloue Kami sur place. Aï est morte. Cerise est morte. Sacha aussi est mort. Toutes les personnes qui ont un jour compté pour Kami sont mortes, et c'est sa faute. Il n'a pas su sauver Aï. Il a laissé Sacha se précipiter devant lui sans détourner sa rafale psy. Et il vient d'assassiner Cerise de ses propres mains. Certes le sang qui recouvre sa fourrure a un parfum enivrant et lui donne envie de se rouler dedans jusqu'à en oublier sa propre odeur, mais cela valait-il de perdre Cerise ?  
Il frappe du poing sur le sol. Cerise est morte avant même qu'il ne soit parvenu à comprendre ce qu'il ressent pour elle. La voit-il comme une amie, comme une sœur ? Est-elle pour lui une possible épouse, une amante pour laquelle il se languit sans oser l'aborder, un jouet, un animal de compagnie ? Est-elle un espoir de salut ? Ou au contraire, la hait-il au point qu'elle ne puisse plus quitter ses pensées ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus. La seule chose qui semble réelle, c'est cet horrible vide dans son cœur, cette douleur insoutenable, ces souvenirs d'avoir perdu Aï, et le corps sans vie de Cerise, allongé à ses pieds._

_Futilement, il étend l'emprise de ses pouvoirs psychiques jusque dans l'esprit de la morte, et n'y trouve que le néant. Rien n'y répond à son appel. Au lieu de l'habituelle tempête de doute, de peur, de colère, au sein de laquelle tourne l'infinie détermination de faire ce qu'elle a à faire, quel que soit son devoir, il n'y a plus rien. La petite fille qui voulait sauver tous les pokémons maltraités du monde a disparu. La femme qui était prête à tous les sacrifices pour faire son devoir d'agent des forces de l'ordre s'est dissoute. Il ne reste même plus la triste soumission aux faux souvenirs d'agent de la Team Rocket, amplifiée par la loyauté. Les ténèbres ont remplacé sa conscience. Le néant qu'il ressent s'est une fois de plus propagé à une humaine, et cette fois-ci, il n'est pas accompagné par un sentiment de devoir accompli. Il n'a tiré aucune satisfaction du meurtre de Cerise, alors que les années précédentes, c'était le point culminant de longues semaines de traque et de manipulation._

_Il ne peut pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Il y a forcément un moyen d'annuler ce qui a été fait. Il y a forcément un moyen de ramener Cerise à la vie. Après, il ira se trouver un autre jouet, qu'il manipulera avec plus de précautions, et qu'il gardera en vie longtemps, longtemps, pour pouvoir..._  
_Il secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Cerise a besoin d'aide._  
_Créant comme des fils de marionnettiste à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques, il fait se relever le corps sans vie de Cerise. Il force le diaphragme à s'abaisser, encore et encore, au rythme lent qu'il lui connaît. Doucement il redémarre le cœur, qui ne peut plus désormais pomper aucun sang._  
_Pris de remords, il contemple sa fourrure et le sol, tachés de rouille._

_Doucement, du fin fond de sa mémoire, la petite voix miaulante de Père répète encore et encore les mêmes mots qu'il croyait avoir oubliés._  
_« Les cendres du phénix ramènent les morts à la vie... Les cendres du phénix ramènent les morts à la vie... »_  
_Remerciant silencieusement Père de lui avoir raconté ces vieilles histoires malgré sa réticence à les écouter, Kami saisit dans ses bras le corps désormais sans vie de Cerise. Il se préoccupera plus tard de comprendre ce qu'il ressent, de trouver une raison à ses actions. Cerise lui a permis de retrouver la mémoire – même si ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence – la moindre des choses est qu'il retrouve pour elle les cendres du phénix, quel qu'en soit le prix._  
_« Salut, Maître. Ça faisait longtemps. »_

_La voix de la galopa qu'il avait clonée, longtemps auparavant, le rappelle à la réalité._  
_\- Galopa..._  
_« Désolée si je n'arrive pas au bon moment... »_  
_\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas, bien au contraire._  
_Il rassemble les affaires de Cerise et les place dans son giron, sans oublier ses pokémons, bien sagement endormis dans leurs noigrumes, même Sakura._  
_\- Saurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, si les humains conservent quelque part des cendres tombées des ailes du Phénix ?_  
_« Les Cendres Sacrées de Ho-Oh ? C'est facile ! J'ai traîné quelques années au sanctuaire d'Uji, où ils gardent de ces cendres, brossées depuis les ailes de Huma-Fenghuang un jour que ça le grattait. »_  
_\- Un jour que... ? Galopa, je ne suis pas ton raisonnement. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Je dois me rendre de suite à Uji._  
_« Laisse-moi t'accompagner, Maître. »_  
_\- Et pourquoi donc ? Ne vois-tu pas que... que..._

_Il s'interrompt, plié en deux par un sentiment soudain qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il pleure ainsi, tombé à genoux, cachant son visage contre le corps sans vie de Cerise, le cœur déchiré par une douleur qu'il ne comprend pas. Enfin, les larmes se tarissent, ses sanglots ralentissent, et il parvient à se concentrer à nouveau suffisamment pour utiliser sa télépathie._  
_\- Pourquoi devrais-tu m'accompagner ?_  
_« Parce que tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît les lieux, de quelqu'un qui connaît les rituels, de quelqu'un enfin qui sait comment utiliser les cendres. »_  
_Kami regarde la galopa sans oser admettre à quel point elle a raison, ni à quel point il se sent stupide à ce moment précis._  
_\- Très bien. Tu peux m'accompagner._

_Une aura bleue entoure la jument de feu et son créateur, et ils s'élèvent au-dessus du sol. Tout autour d'eux, ce qu'il reste du laboratoire tombe en poussière._  
_« C'est... toi qui fait ça ? » interroge la galopa, impressionnée._  
_\- Mes pouvoirs ont grandi, répond Kami. Je peux manipuler la matière morte à l'échelle de l'atome._  
_« Oh, intéressant... Et tu peux transformer n'importe quoi en n'importe quoi d'autre ? »_  
_Kami fait un drôle de bruit avec sa gorge avant de répondre._  
_\- Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à la création, toujours à la destruction. J'ai encore... beaucoup... à apprendre... si je veux pouvoir manipuler la matière parfaitement._  
_« Heureusement pour toi, tu as sans doute hérité de la longévité de Père. » remarque la galopa. « Tu as tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour apprendre. »_  
_\- Pour d'autres, c'est malheureusement trop tard... répond Kami d'une voix lugubre._

_Ils parviennent ainsi en vue de la ville d'Uji._  
_« Bien, approche-toi du sanctuaire... » le guide la galopa._  
_Ils se posent elle le pilote jusqu'au temple où reposent les Cendres Sacrées de Ho-Oh._  
_« Nous y voici. » annonce la galopa. « Voici le temple dans lequel sont conservées les Cendres Sacrées de Ho-Oh. »_  
_Le grand bâtiment est entouré de nombreux piliers peints en rouge, et de nombreux toriis._  
_« N'oublie pas que tous les portails par lesquels tu passes, tu devras les retraverser dans le sens contraire, tous sans exception. »_  
_\- Pourquoi ?_

_La galopa pousse un petit hennissement amusé._  
_« Si tu ne le fais pas, tu risques de te retrouver coincé dans le monde des esprits... »_  
_Kami balaye l'idée ridicule d'un geste, mais il prête néanmoins une attention toute particulière aux toriis sous lesquels il passe, pour s'en souvenir._  
_L'intérieur du temple est orné de nombreuses peintures de phénix, datées de toutes les époques. Tantôt semblable à un coq avec une queue en forme de traîne, tantôt semblable à un paon, ici entouré de flammes, là planant au milieu des nuages comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre que le ciel, Ho-Oh est présent sur toutes les surfaces. Il n'y en a pas une seule de libre._

_« C'est ici. » indique la galopa en pointant du museau une sorte de placard posé sur un piédestal. Le meuble est sculpté en forme de Ho-Oh, ailes et queue étendues autour de lui en un cercle parfait. La porte est découpée dans la poitrine de l'oiseau tandis que tout autour, des flèches de bois doré symbolisent les rayons du soleil._  
_« Il n'est symbolisé par l'arc-en-ciel presque que dans les sanctuaires dédiés aux Trois Puissances qui sont ses messagers : Entei, Raikou et Suicune. » explique la galopa. « Ailleurs, il est l'Oiseau du Soleil, tout comme Lugia, le terrible Dragon des Océans, est l'Oiseau de la Lune. »_  
_\- Garde tes commentaires touristiques pour plus tard, grogne Kami. Et puis, je croyais que c'était Kyogre, la Bête des Océans ?_

_La galopa répond d'un petit hennissement amusé._  
_« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Lugia régit le mouvement des océans, à savoir, les courants sous-marins et les marées. Les premiers sont mis en marche par les Trois Oiseaux qui sont au service de Lugia tandis que les seconds sont dus à la lune, l'un des aspects de Lugia. »_  
_\- C'est pas le moment je crois..._  
_« Oh, si ça ne t'intéresse pas, nous pouvons passer directement au rituel de renaissance. »_  
_Le placard en forme de phénix est ouvert et l'urne contenant les cendres est dérobée. Avec application, Kami repasse par les mêmes toriis qu'à son arrivée._  
_« Dressons un bûcher, à présent. »_

_Le corps de Cerise dans les bras, l'urne soigneusement installée au milieu des noigrumes dans le giron de la jeune femme, Kami suit les directives de la galopa pour rassembler les arbres propres à servir de bûcher funéraire. Avec application il les dispose comme le lui indique la jument de feu. Docilement, il suit le rituel, disposant le corps sans vie d'une façon précise, répétant les incantations dictées par la galopa de sa voix feulante de pokémon, saupoudrant les Cendres Sacrées avec les gestes qui lui sont décrits. Puis vient le moment de mettre le feu au bûcher._  
_« Il faut le feu d'un pokémon. » explique la galopa._  
_\- Mais le feu des pokémons ne peut pas être propagé, remarque Kami._  
_La déception et la panique sont aisément percevables à-travers sa voix télépathique._  
_« Je vais me coucher sur elle, alors. » propose la galopa. « Si je répands ma crinière et ma queue sur son cadavre, ça devrait la faire brûler... »_  
_\- Si cela ne fonctionne pas, menace Kami d'une voix lourde, c'est toi qui vas brûler..._  
_« Ne t'en fais pas, ô mon maître, je respecte les instructions à la lettre... »_

_Doucement, pour ne pas risquer de dégringoler et se blesser, la galopa escalade les rondins du bûcher. Lentement, elle s'approche du corps sans vie._  
_« On dirait qu'elle est simplement endormie... » murmure la pokémone. « Si on ne fait pas attention à son teint horriblement pâle, on pourrait croire qu'elle est simplement endormie. »_  
_\- Dépêche-toi, rétorque Kami en grognant._  
_La jument abaisse son train arrière, puis son train avant, et étend son cou en-travers du torse de l'humaine. À l'instant même où ses flammes effleurent les Cendres Sacrées, ces dernières s'enflamment toutes en même temps. Une puissante lumière, similaire à celle d'un flash au phosphore, effraye la galopa, qui bondit à bas du bûcher, et éblouit Kami, le forçant à se couvrir les yeux._

* * *

\- Professeur ? Professeur Chen ?  
L'infirmière pour pokémons du Centre de Shimoda appelle doucement, d'une voix timide, tout en frappant à la porte entrouverte du bureau. Depuis l'instant précis où elle a franchi le seuil du laboratoire, un mauvais pressentiment lui serre la gorge et lui noue les tripes. Pas un bruit humain n'est audible dans tout le bâtiment.  
\- Professeur Chen ?  
Elle appelle d'une voix angoissée. Les genoux lui tremblent. La ptitravi qui l'accompagne n'a pas l'air rassurée elle non plus. Elle pousse de petits gémissements tout en serrant contre elle le galet qu'elle porte dans sa poche ventrale.

L'infirmière serre au fond de sa poche la copie de l'e-mail qui l'a convoquée. Le professeur vient de recevoir une sorte de rongeur africain du nom de miradar et il a besoin de l'aide de l'infirmière afin d'effectuer un bilan de santé. Songeuse, l'infirmière, qui connait un peu le laboratoire, décide de se rendre dans la salle d'examen.  
Personne.  
Personne en cuisine, personne au salon.

Elle appelle encore une fois.  
\- Pip ! fait la ptitravi en pointant la porte entrouverte du bureau.  
\- Pip, pip, je veux bien, répond l'infirmière, mais il n'y a personne !  
\- Pip ! insiste la ptitravi.  
\- C'est bon, je te suis...  
Habituellement, elle ne laisse pas ses pokémons errer de leur plein gré dans des lieux inconnus, mais le silence du laboratoire est trop pesant. Elle en a la chair de poule.

La porte grince lorsqu'elle la pousse, précédée dans la pièce par la ptitravi.  
Elle ne remarque pas tout de suite le professeur Chen Régis, distraite par le pokémon qu'elle suit des yeux. Puis elle entend le bruit de la chaise alors qu'il remue, et un large sourire éclaire soudain le visage de l'infirmière.  
\- Professeur Chen ! Vous voilà enfin !  
Elle s'approche, confiante.  
\- Professeur ?  
Il en répond toujours pas.  
\- Professeur, je suis venue au sujet du miradar...  
Toujours pas de réponse.  
\- Professeur Chen Régis !  
Ses yeux finalement se fixent sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il a un rire nerveux.  
\- Professeur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle s'approche et lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Il semble reprendre ses esprits. Sur le bureau, une lettre est posée, dépliée, ainsi qu'une boîte laquée de noir, un objet de luxe. Elle ne peut pas voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.  
Soudain, le professeur Chen Régis pousse un hurlement hystérique et se saisit la tête à deux mains.  
\- Professeur ?!  
Il halète d'une respiration sifflante.  
\- Les données... Les données...  
\- Quelles données ? Professeur, avez-vous perdu des données de travail ?  
Il la saisit par les bras et la secoue violemment. La ptitravi court se réfugier dans un coin en couinant.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu ces données ! Elles n'ont jamais existé !  
\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? gémit l'infirmière. Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

Il la repousse violemment. Elle tombe sur ses fesses avec un cri de surprise. Il retombe dans l'apathie.  
\- Professeur ?  
Il tourne à peine la tête.  
\- Ils l'ont attrapé, gémit-il. Ils sont en train de le torturer. Tout ça pour obtenir des données qui n'existent pas.  
\- Mais quelles données ?  
Il lui tend la lettre qui était posée sur le bureau, puis rejette la tête en arrière et pousse des cris de détresse.  
Silencieusement, l'infirmière lit jusqu'au bout. Son regard glisse vers la boîte laquée. Elle n'ose demander ce qu'elle contient. Lentement elle repose la lettre, et s'approche du professeur en détresse.

\- Écoutez, soupire-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas bien cette histoire, mais est-ce vraiment la peine de vous mettre dans un état pareil ?  
\- Je...  
\- Et de quelles données cette lettre parle-t-elle ?  
\- Ces données n'ont jamais existé. Je pense qu'ils veulent des renseignements sur une sorte d'arme biologique, un super-pokémon qui aurait été créé par manipulation d'une fréquence fossilisée. Le porygon du laboratoire n'a jamais eu en mémoire de pareilles données.  
\- Mais elles existent bel et bien, ces données ?  
\- Il n'y a JAMAIS eu de données !

Il la secoue à nouveau. Paniquée, elle se met à pleurer, se débat, et finit par se libérer. Elle bondit en arrière, mettant une chaise entre elle et lui.  
\- Non mais, ça va bien chez vous ?  
\- Il n'y a jamais eu de données informatiques ! Les dossiers papiers ont brûlé ! Tout est détruit !  
\- Donc vous aviez bien...  
\- Mais vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? Il n'y a JAMAIS rien eu !  
Le téléphone l'interrompt de sa sonnerie.

Raide, les yeux écarquillés et l'air vague, il avance en tremblant, le regard fixe. Il saisit le combiné et le porte à son oreille.  
\- Allo ?  
\- Alors, professeur, vous êtes-vous décidé à coopérer ?

* * *

Kami ferme à demi les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, ses projections sur les murs du Sanctuaire s'interrompent.  
« Et que s'est-il passé ? » encourage Sérénité.  
Il acquiesce doucement et continue son récit.

_L'éblouissement se dissipe peu à peu. Les yeux encore plissés sous l'effet du flash, Kami reporte son attention sur le cadavre qu'il a disposé sur le bûcher.  
Lentement, Cerise se remet à respirer.  
Elle lève une main qu'elle passe sur son front.  
Elle pousse un gémissement endormi.  
Elle se redresse en se frottant les yeux comme un enfant qu'on réveille au milieu de la nuit._

_\- Cerise ?_  
_Elle lève la tête et aperçoit Kami. Elle pousse un cri de surprise et a un mouvement de recul, interrompu par la précarité de l'équilibre des rondins de bois du bûcher funéraire._  
_\- Tout va bien, Cerise._  
_Kami s'approche, les mains tendues, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Cerise le repousse et descend tant bien que mal de son perchoir._  
_\- Non, ça ne va pas bien ! répond-elle en s'asseyant sur ses talons._  
_Des larmes brillent au coin de ses yeux._  
_\- Cerise ?_  
_\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux jouer comme ça avec la vie des gens ?_

_Il plaque ses oreilles en arrière. La remarque le déçoit._  
_Elle soupire et se masse encore le visage. Elle s'arrête, et contemple ses mains avec surprise._  
_\- J'y vois bien même sans mes lunettes !_  
_\- Humpf, répond Kami._  
_« Conséquence de l'utilisation des Cendres Sacrées. » explique la galopa. Kami traduit à l'attention de Cerise._  
_\- Cendres Sacrées ?_  
_\- Des cendres de Ho-Oh, répond Kami._

_Il regarde au loin. Cerise se lève et s'approche._  
_\- Ça va ?_  
_Il tourne à peine la tête._  
_\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répond-il._  
_Elle sourit amèrement._  
_\- Je suis morte, rappelle-t-elle. À partir de maintenant, ma vie n'est plus la mienne._  
_Ses oreilles se dressent d'un coup sur sa tête._  
_\- Je suis peut-être flic, mais je suis d'abord et avant tout une Japonaise bien élevée, explique Cerise. Contrairement à d'autres, j'ai un sens de l'honneur et une loyauté très développés. Tu m'as peut-être tuée, mais tu es aussi celui qui m'a ramenée. Je te dois cela et je ne l'oublierai pas, pas plus que je n'oublierai le reste de ce que tu m'as fait._  
_Il grimace._  
_\- J'imagine que tu avais une bonne raison de le faire, après tout... soupire Cerise._

_Il tourne la tête brusquement, au point de se faire mal au cou._  
_\- Pardon ?_  
_\- J'ai dit, répète-t-elle, que tu avais sans doute une bonne raison pour faire ce que tu as fait. Tous les tueurs en série ont leurs raisons, et elles sont toutes valables, malheureusement._  
_\- Tueur en série..._  
_Il se détourne et fait quelques pas._  
_\- C'est donc ce que je suis ?_  
_Elle a un petit rire._  
_\- Que croyais-tu ? Que croyais-tu faire ?_  
_Il s'apprête à répondre, mais ne trouve pas les mots. Simplement un gouffre sans fond dans son esprit, et le visage d'une petite fille qui se dissout en souriant. Une expression douloureuse s'affiche sur son visage alors qu'il demande :_  
_\- Pourquoi ?_  
_Elle penche la tête de côté et lui répond :_  
_\- Pourquoi quoi ?_  
_\- Pourquoi..._

_Il secoue la tête. Elle se rapproche et pose sa main sur son bras._  
_\- Au fond, tu essayais juste de faire sortir la douleur qui est en toi, n'est-ce pas ? Oublier que ça fait mal en donnant la douleur aux autres ? Oublier ce qui s'est passé en tuant celle qui lui ressemble ?_  
_Il grimace. La vérité est douloureuse à avaler._  
_\- Tu es bonne psychologue._  
_Elle sourit._  
_\- Je suis flic. J'ai beaucoup étudié les tueurs en série. Et je sais que tu es entré dans la phase de dépression post-homicide, et que je ne risque donc rien._  
_Elle sourit encore plus largement. Il essaye de faire de même mais ne parvient qu'à grimacer._  
_Elle rit doucement._  
_\- Tu es plutôt doué. Tu as réussi à me faire croire que j'étais un membre de la Team Rocket._  
_\- Hum..._  
_\- Ils t'ont fait aussi mal que ça ?_  
_\- Hum..._

_Elle lui tapote le dos. Ses jambes soudain se dérobent sous elle._  
_\- Ça va ? demande Kami en l'aidant à se relever._  
_\- Ça va, juste un peu la tête qui tourne..._  
_« Elle a besoin de manger. » explique la galopa._  
_\- Je vais te préparer à manger, assure Kami. Ça ira mieux après avoir mangé._  
_\- Pas de lait, indique Cerise tout en luttant contre ses vertiges. Je suis aussi allergique à la pénicilline, et à deux-trois autres trucs... L'aloé vera..._  
_Il la saisit dans ses bras._  
_\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi, après m'avoir torturé comme tu l'as fait ? demande-t-elle, le front appuyé contre l'épaule du pokémon._  
_\- Parce que..._

_Il hésite quelques instants. La galopa est à portée, mais elle a toujours été discrète et respectueuse des secrets des autres._  
_\- Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette envers toi. Je veux dire, tu es la seule qui, au lieu de te lamenter et de m'en vouloir de te tuer par folie, a tenté jusqu'au bout de m'aider. Tu..._  
_Elle sourit doucement et ferme à demi les yeux._  
_\- C'est mon boulot de flic, assure-t-elle. Raisonner les tueurs fous pour protéger la population, et s'ils ne veulent pas être raisonnables, les boucler._  
_\- Fidèle au poste jusqu'au bout..._  
_\- En quelques sortes._

_Il sourit amèrement._  
_\- Tu m'as rappelé Aï. Elle est morte sous mes yeux, en se préoccupant de moi plus que d'elle-même, exactement comme tu l'as fait._  
_\- Elle aurait été un bon flic, si elle avait vécu._  
_\- Je ne pense pas._  
_Il renifle._  
_\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle avait vécu._  
_\- Elle comptait beaucoup pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_Il acquiesce sans rien dire, et dépose Cerise au pied d'un arbre, avec toutes ses affaires._  
_\- Et pour le reste ? insiste Cerise. Le choix des victimes, le lieu, la date..._

_Elle glousse doucement._  
_\- Je suis une flic incorrigible n'est-ce pas ? J'essaye de comprendre le fin fond de la fin d'une série de crimes dont je suis moi-même l'une des victimes._  
_\- Une autre que toi serait morte avant même d'être parvenue au milieu de sa première question._  
_Elle sursaute sous l'effet cinglant du message télépathique._  
_\- Dès que tu seras à nouveau capable de marcher, continue Kami, je partirai. N'essaye pas de me suivre._  
_\- Et tu espères qu'une flic telle que moi va laisser courir un serial killer ?_  
_Il ne répond pas._

_Une partie de lui a envie de la mettre en pièces et de se rouler dans son sang. Une autre partie de lui, cette partie de lui qui se souvient de Aï, lui souffle que la moindre des choses est de l'épargner. Ce n'est qu'un être humain, après tout. Aucun humain ne peut l'emprisonner. Il est trop rusé pour cela. Et puis, de toute façon, il s'est promis de ne plus tuer. Il a détruit le laboratoire, abandonnant symboliquement la raison profonde qui le poussait au carnage, se débarrassant définitivement de son dernier lien avec l'équipe de scientifiques qui l'a créé. Il a retrouvé ses souvenirs d'Aï. Il n'a plus aucune raison de torturer, à-travers ses victimes, celle des scientifiques de l'équipe qui a le plus marqué son esprit. Il n'a plus besoin de chercher la réponse que Cerise lui a apportée. Il lui faut aller de l'avant à présent._

* * *

« Mais je ne comprends pas... » interrompt Père. « Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps avant de rentrer ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? »  
\- J'y venais, justement... grogne Kami en réponse. C'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça, je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas rendre l'épreuve plus désagréable encore par tes interruptions et tes questions incessantes.  
« Ah, revoilà le Kami que je connais ! » plaisante Sérénité avec un large sourire.  
Kami la réduit au silence d'un simple regard.

_Il revient auprès de Cerise avec une brassée de plantes diverses récoltées dans la forêt. Il sait parfaitement que les humains mangent plus que les pokémons. Il a misé sur la quantité, mais également sur la qualité gustative. Il ne pensait pas devoir un jour mettre en pratique cette partie des informations négligemment récoltées durant les contacts psychiques avec la jeune femme.  
Il aurait aimé pouvoir se contenter de lui jeter les plantes pour ensuite tourner les talons. Malheureusement, elle n'est plus qu'à peine capable de rester consciente._

_« C'est un sacré choc qu'elle a eu » remarque la galopa. « N'oublie pas qu'elle a régénéré la totalité de son sang en l'espace d'un instant. Elle va avoir besoin de soins durant quelques jours. »_  
_Kami répond avec un grognement._  
_« Il faut cuire les plantes avant de les lui donner » rappelle la jument de feu. « Exceptionnellement, et parce que c'est toi, ô mon maître, je veux bien te prêter ma chaleur encore une fois, et te laisser faire la cuisine sur le feu de ma queue. »_  
_\- Merci. De tous nos anciens amis, tu es la seule qui soit revenue à mes côtés._  
_« Parce que je suis la seule suffisamment stupide pour cela... »_  
_\- Que veux-tu dire ? rétorque Kami sèchement._

_La galopa fait un bond de surprise et de frayeur._  
_« C'est_ exactement _ce que je voulais dire » répond-elle simplement.  
Il grogne et s'applique à tenter de cuisiner pour Cerise, dans une bulle d'eau qu'il maintient au-dessus de la galopa à l'aide ses pouvoirs psychiques, faute de casserole. Lorsqu'enfin les tiges sont attendries et tombent en purée, il les égoutte et, formant l'illusion d'une cuiller, s'approche de Cerise et la secoue légèrement.  
\- Réveille-toi. C'est l'heure de manger.  
\- Humm...  
« Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, ô mon maître » remarque la galopa.  
\- De quoi te mêles-tu ?_

_La galopa soupire doucement, tentant visiblement de ne pas succomber à son énervement._  
_« Elle ne tient pas debout. Elle est à peine réveillée. Tu veux t'en débarrasser le plus vite possible ? Utilise tes pouvoirs psychiques sur elle comme un marionnettiste et fais-la manger. »_  
_Il fronce les sourcils mais doit bien admettre que la jument de feu a raison._  
_Lentement, il étend sa volonté sur le corps évanoui de la jeune femme._  
_\- Je n'y arrive pas ! grogne-t-il. Elle ne répond pas !_  
_« C'est normal, elle est évanouie » soupire la galopa. « Ce n'est pas en contrôlant son esprit que tu y arriveras. Tu dois la faire bouger comme un mannequin. Comme une chose sans conscience. »_  
_\- Grumpf..._

_La faire tenir droite est facile. Lui faire ouvrir la bouche est un jeu d'enfant. Manipuler le complexe muscle de la langue est optionnel lorsqu'on peut se contenter de faire glisser la nourriture directement dans l'estomac, comme on gave un canard ou une oie._  
_« Pour l'efficacité, je dis bravo, mais pour la délicatesse et le style, c'est zéro. »_  
_\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, grogne Kami._  
_Il se lève et s'éloigne._  
_« Tu vas où ? » apostrophe la pokémone de feu. « Les pokémons ne vont pas aux toilettes alors n'essaye même pas de me sortir cette excuse. »_  
_\- Elle a mangé, elle n'a plus besoin de moi. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire._  
_« Tu crois ça ? Et les bêtes sauvages ? Et si elle ne va toujours pas bien demain matin ? Et si elle reste évanouie comme ça et a encore besoin de tes soins ? »_

_Il soupire mais retourne à son poste aux côtés de l'humaine._  
_\- Dès qu'elle est à nouveau capable de poser un pied devant l'autre, je prends la poudre d'escampette._  
_La galopa secoue la tête de haut en bas en un geste large._  
_« Tu es devenu raisonnable avec le temps. C'est bien. »_  
_\- C'est uniquement parce que je suis de bonne humeur ce soir._  
_« Hum-hum... »_

* * *

« Si je comprends bien » interrompt Sérénité « tu es resté parce qu'elle avait encore besoin de toi ? »  
\- Oui.  
« C'est très noble de ta part » admire Père. « Je te félicite. »  
\- Hum...  
Sérénité ose s'aventurer au-delà de la limite territoriale de Kami. Ce dernier ne fait pas un geste pour l'en empêcher.  
« Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? »  
Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Père à son tour rejoint Sérénité et répète la question.  
« Allons, Kami. Que s'est-il passé ? »  
\- Et bien...

Le pokémon le plus puissant du monde toussote et garde les yeux fixés sur le sol.  
\- Il se trouve qu'elle a fait une allergie aux orties. Un œdème de Quincke, des coliques fulgurantes, et j'ai bêtement continué à lui en donner pendant quelques jours. Je pensais que c'était un effet secondaire de l'utilisation des Cendres Sacrées, ou une réaction quelconque de son corps suite à sa mort. Après ça, j'ai changé de région, je lui ai donné d'autres plantes, et elle a fait des réactions dermiques intenses. Des plaques d'urticaire, essentiellement. Après avoir gonflé comme une éponge durant trois jours, elle s'est retrouvée sèche comme une momie. J'ai tenté ce qui m'a semblé le plus logique, à savoir, produits de beauté et crèmes hydratantes, mais je n'ai pas pris en compte son allergie à l'aloé vera. Et bien sûr, elle était tellement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit toute seule, que j'ai dû prendre en main sa vie pendant quelques semaines.

Père glousse, le museau enfoncé dans ses pattes avant, visiblement amusé à l'idée de Kami assistant une humaine dans sa vie quotidienne. Sérénité lui jette un regard noir qui le cloue aussitôt sur place.  
« Et maintenant ? » murmure Sérénité.  
\- Je lui ai fait quitter le pays, pour plusieurs raisons. Pour la protéger de moi, d'une part. Pour la sauver de la Team Rocket, d'autre part.  
« Sage décision » appuie Père. « Je suis fier de toi, mon garçon. »  
\- Et j'ai aussi décidé d'arrêter de tuer.  
Sérénité et Père échange un regard surpris et admiratif.  
\- Et je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour cela.  
« Tu peux compter sur nous » assure Père.

* * *

\- Merci de nous avoir appelés.  
\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...  
L'infirmière pokémon serre contre elle la ptitravi. Elle soupire doucement et se tourne à nouveau vers l'homme en blouse blanche.  
\- Que va-t-il arriver au professeur Chen ?  
\- Lequel ? Celui dont on a retrouvé un doigt, ou le cinglé-là ?

Il désigne Chen Régis, auquel une camisole de force vient d'être passée. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se débat contre la tunique qui l'enserre et il balance des coups de pied aux médecins qui l'entraînent vers l'ambulance.  
\- Ce cinglé-là, pour commencer, soupire l'infirmière pokémon.  
\- Et bien, nous allons le mettre sous bonne garde pour commencer...  
Un infirmier en blouse blanche est jeté au sol. L'autre suit peu après. Chen Régis se met à courir, bientôt rattrapé par un médecin armé d'une seringue de tranquillisants. Bientôt le forcené se détend et il est traîné jusqu'à la camionnette blanche ornée d'une astérisque bleue, où il est enfermé.  
\- Et l'autre ? s'inquiète l'infirmière.  
\- L'autre ? Je préfère pas m'avancer. Il faudra voir avec les flics.

Sur ces mots, l'inspecteur en uniforme bleu sort à son tour du laboratoire, avec à la main la lettre reçue par le jeune professeur Chen, soigneusement glissée dans un sac en plastique transparent.  
\- Bien, soupire l'inspecteur. D'après ce que j'ai compris de l'affaire, nous pouvons considérer Chen Sammy comme mort et enterré.  
\- Pardon ?! s'exclame l'infirmière pokémon.  
\- Et bien, si la Team Rocket pense que Chen Régis est en possession de certaines informations, ils ne lâcheront pas le morceau. Et si on en croit le doigt retrouvé dans la boîte en bois laqué, et le contenu de la lettre, ils vont continuer à le découper et à l'envoyer par la poste.  
\- Mais, vous ne pouvez rien faire ?  
\- Surveiller tout le courrier de Chen Régis pour récupérer les morceaux de son grand-père...  
\- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas sauver... ?  
\- Non, désolé. Pas dans l'immédiat.

L'infirmière se tord les mains.  
\- Mais... pourquoi ?  
\- Nous parlons de la Team Rocket, mademoiselle, lui rappelle l'inspecteur. Si nous pouvions simplement sonner à leur porte pour récupérer les otages et les pokémons qu'ils volent, sans parler du reste, nous l'aurions fait depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par The awakening de Fairyland.


	15. Les années passent

  _15 octobre 541, Asie_

* * *

\- Vous croyez qu'elle s'en sortira ? s'inquiète Kami. Je veux dire, psychologiquement ?  
« Et pourquoi pas ? » demande Père en penchant la tête de côté.  
Kami grimace.  
\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je lui ai fait...  
« Et bien, dis-nous, si tu veux une réponse claire ! » s'impatiente Père.  
\- Je...  
Kami détourne les yeux.

« Il a honte » commente Sérénité.  
Kami plaque ses oreilles en arrière et fait face aux deux petits pokémons.  
\- Arrêtez de vous comporter comme si j'étais votre enfant ! Je ne suis PAS un gamin ! Et ne me dites pas que je dois arrêter de me comporter comme tel si je ne suis pas un gamin, parce que vous faites EXACTEMENT la même chose, et de toute façon, je suis venu vous demander conseil d'adulte à adulte, de pokémon légendaire à pokémon légendaire, alors cessez de m'infantiliser, j'en ai suffisamment vu comme ça, il serait temps pour VOUS de grandir un peu, et de toute façon, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu, aucune idée de... de...

Il s'arrête, haletant physiquement sous le coup de sa tirade psychique plus ou moins décousue.  
« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » demande Sérénité d'une petite voix angoissée.  
\- Je ne sais pas, admet Kami. Mais je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide.  
« Bon, commençons par le début alors » soupire Père. « Tu parlais de Cerise ? »  
\- Je suis inquiet. Je sais qu'elle est forte, mais les cauchemars que je lui a fait subir étaient vraiment horribles...  
« La dernière fois que tu l'as vue, elle avait l'air comment ? »  
\- Complètement détachée par rapport à tout ça.  
« Elle sait que ce ne sont que des cauchemars ? »  
\- Elle l'a découvert par elle-même.  
« Bien, bien » murmure Père.  
« Elle devrait s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes » rassure Sérénité. « Certes elle n'oubliera pas, mais c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment arrivé. »  
\- Elle y a cru néanmoins...  
« Mais maintenant elle n'y croit plus » rappelle Sérénité. « Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Il acquiesce lentement.  
« J'en ai vu d'autres continuer à vivre malgré tout, malgré des choses horribles que tu ne peux même pas imaginer » assure Sérénité. « Et n'est-elle pas forte ? »  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'exclame Kami.  
Père et Sérénité échangent un regard amusés.  
« Ta projection » explique Père « et le simple fait que tu aies pris tellement de décisions brusquement. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement, mais elle t'a laissé une forte impression. C'est donc qu'elle doit elle-même être forte. »  
\- Elle EST forte, admet Kami. Mais d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais, auparavant, qualifiée de « force ». Ce n'est pas de la force brute. Elle est résistante, elle va de l'avant malgré tout, elle est loyale. Elle ne se préoccupe pas d'elle-même si la vie d'un autre est en jeu. C'est une force que je n'aurais jamais imaginée, avant. Je crois même que...

Il hésite et fixe ses pieds.  
\- Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle est plus forte que moi.  
Sérénité et Père se prennent par la main.  
« Tu sais » murmure Père « de nombreux humains sont forts de cette façon. »  
\- Hum... fait Kami en réponse.  
Encouragé, Père continue.  
« Et de nombreux pokémons, aussi, sont forts de cette façon. »

Mew-le-Père sourit d'une façon douce-amère. Plus de vingt ans auparavant, il avait tenté de faire pénétrer l'information dans le crâne récessif de son têtu de fils. Et maintenant, plus de vingt ans après, il est enfin prêt à écouter. Il n'est plus simplement stupéfait par la réaction d'un gamin il a directement fait l'expérience de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
« La force brute n'est pas tout. Imposer sa volonté, donner des ordres, ce n'est pas tout. Il y a aussi la force du cœur. La force de l'âme. »  
\- Je sais.  
« Et cette force de l'âme, cette Cerise a l'air de la posséder à un haut niveau. »  
\- La force attire la force...  
« Elle va s'en sortir » affirme Sérénité avec un sourire rassurant. « Laisse-lui juste le temps. Elle va se battre, et elle va retomber sur ses pattes, et refaire sa vie ailleurs. »  
\- Sans moi... murmure Kami.

Père et Sérénité échangent un regard un peu inquiet.  
« Et... » hésite Père. « Et... que... hum... »  
\- Ce que je ressens pour elle ?  
« Voilà. C'est ça. »  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
La gerboise rose en est bouche bée.  
\- Et ce n'est pas important.  
La fée verte est stupéfaite ses antennes lui en tombent.  
« Et, euh... hum... »

Père se racle la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise. Kami montre les dents et grogne.  
\- Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir de cette grotte, compris ?  
Lentement, les deux petits pokémons font signe qu'ils ont bien compris.  
\- Et La'ât, pas la peine de te cacher, je sais que tu es là !  
Les deux dragons s'avancent, penauds, tremblants, terrorisés.  
\- Allez prendre l'air. Trouvez-moi une fleure bleue avec des épines rouges, tiens. Ça vous occupera.  
Latios et Latias sortent à reculons en échangeant un regard inquiet.  
« Une fleur bleue avec des épines rouges ? » interroge Sérénité, intriguée.  
\- J'ai trouvé que ça sonnait mieux qu'un âne qui parle...  
« Ah... »

Kami remue la queue nerveusement, montrant les crocs.  
\- N'espérez pas que je répète un jour ce que je vais vous dire. Si vous en touchez le moindre mot à qui que ce soit, de quelque façon que ce soit, je vous pends avec vos propres boyaux, c'est compris ?  
« Kami, les pokémons n'ont pas... » commence Sérénité.  
\- Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, interrompt Kami.  
Il fait quelques aller-retour dans la grotte.  
\- Une partie de moi a toujours envie de la tailler en pièces. Une partie de moi veut toujours son sang, sa mort, et l'enivrante sensation qui l'accompagnera, même si... même si ça ne m'a rien fait que me rendre malheureux, le soir où je l'ai tuée.

Il fait quelques pas encore.  
\- Une partie de moi veut rester toujours à ses côtés, la protéger, la remercier de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. La remercier pour ces souvenirs qui sont revenus grâce à elle. Ne jamais être séparés. C'est cette partie de moi qui a profité du destin pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde. Pour la protéger de moi-même.  
Mew-le-Père et Célébi-Sérénité continuent d'écouter en silence. C'est la première fois que Kami se confie ainsi, et c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'il leur sera donné de l'entendre. Aussi conservent-ils un silence respectueux.  
\- Et une troisième partie de moi...  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Non, je ne peux vous dire.

* * *

Avec une grimace, Matsumoto Ichigo s'éloigne de son indicateur. C'est la partie de son travail qu'il déteste le plus. On ne sait jamais quelles mauvaises nouvelles on va récolter, combien ça va coûter et, quand on cherche une information en particulier, on ne sait jamais si on va l'obtenir ou non. Cette fois-ci encore, un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Personne ne sait rien des agissements actuels de la Team Rocket, même si les équipes du secteur d'Oshima travaillent sur l'affaire vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Malgré les nombreuses remontrances qu'il a reçues de son patron, Ichigo n'est pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Il doit absolument, coûte que coûte, entrer en contact avec l'organisation criminelle.

Tout le milieu policier le sait : la Team Rocket et les yakuzas se disputent le contrôle de toutes les activités criminelles. Donc, pour lutter contre l'un, il suffit parfois de titiller l'autre, ce qui ne suffit plus à Ichigo. Depuis que Yumi est partie – qu'elle est « morte » comme elle l'a si bien dit – il lui faut du dur, il lui faut du lourd. Son travail d'agent des forces de l'ordre ne lui suffit plus. Les yakuzas lui ont volé sa Yumi, il va les faire payer au centuple. Le meilleur moyen pour ce faire, c'est de s'allier à leurs ennemis mortels voleurs de pokémons.  
\- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

La personne qui s'adresse ainsi à Ichigo est vêtue de noir et de rouge elle porte la main à sa poitrine, côté supérieur gauche.  
\- Enfin... soupire Ichigo.  
\- Allons discuter dans un lieu plus tranquille, propose l'étrangère vêtue de noir.  
Midi sonne à l'horloge de la place.

* * *

Le train commence à démarrer. Yumi-Cerise-Kei est aux anges. Dix-huit merveilleux jours de luxe à bord du Transsibérien Express 999, dix-huit jours à être traitée comme une princesse, dix-huit jours inoubliables pour oublier tous ses soucis.  
La banquette du train est faite d'un luxueux drap rouge moiré d'or. Les accoudoirs sont de bois précieux cirés à la cire d'apitrini – elle en reconnaît l'odeur particulière. Les lustres sont de cristal, et elle a un wagon-lit pour elle toute seule – pour le moment.

Le train est tout simplement immense. Il n'y a pas moins de treize wagons-lits de luxe, chacun comportant trois immenses cabines. De nombreux couples voyagent par le Transsibérien Express en guise de lune de miel, pour ce qu'elle a pu en voir à la gare. De la fourrure, de l'or, des diamants, c'est le grand luxe parmi les voyageurs. Elle ressemble, en comparaison, à une dresseuse en voyage – ce qu'elle est, d'ailleurs – mais pas de la façon aventureuse que les gens s'imaginent d'habitude. Mal peignée, mal fagotée, elle se distingue du reste des voyageurs et même des serviteurs de la même façon qu'un chat de gouttière se distingue de siamois bien brossés.

Et puis, il y a les cinq wagons-salons, les cinq wagons-restaurants, les quatre wagons à bagages, les deux wagons-cuisines, et les quelques huit wagons de service. Soit un total de trente-sept wagons pour l'immense Transsibérien Express 999. Pour le moment, car d'après ce que Kei peut en lire dans la description de son billet de train, des wagons seront ajoutés et d'autres retirés au fur et à mesure des nécessités du voyage.

Elle se laisse aller contre le dossier de la banquette sur laquelle elle s'est assise. Elle a refait ses cheveux en une coiffure à la garçonne qui est un peu plus seyante que la masse informe qu'il lui restait suite à sa résurrection par les Cendres Sacrées. Une paire de lunettes de soleil, parce que ça fait classe. Un sac de voyage en cuir, similaire à celui de Mary Poppins pour plus d'une raison. Un long manteau noir, et le chapeau qui va avec. Certes, elle n'offre pas un aspect aussi luxueux que celui des autres passagers, mais quand elle y repense, elle a quand même la classe. À condition de ne pas prêter attention à ses affreuses chaussettes roses à motifs de fleurs et de papillons. Enfin c'est toujours mieux que les bas de laine aux rayures arc-en-ciel qu'elle a prévus pour cet hiver...  
Le train prend de la vitesse. Le contrôleur ne va pas tarder à passer.

* * *

Pixel soupire. Depuis le départ du vieux monsieur en blouse blanche, et de la fille aux cheveux noirs, la vie est devenue ennuyeuse à mourir. Surtout depuis que la fille aux cheveux noirs est partie. Partie pour de bon, d'après ce qu'il a compris. Et puis le monsieur aux cheveux rouges et à la blouse blanche n'est pas aussi amusant que le vieux monsieur ou que la fille aux cheveux noirs.  
Elle lui manque, la fille aux cheveux noirs.  
Il a cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait pouvoir la revoir, lorsque le monsieur aux cheveux rouges a copié ses fichiers de mémoire. Mais finalement, non.

Après, tout s'est enchaîné à grande vitesse, Pixel n'a pas réussi à tout comprendre. Quelque chose est arrivé par l'homme en bleu qui distribue des colis et des papiers. Quelque chose de terrible. Le monsieur aux cheveux rouges en a fait une crise nerveuse, et la jolie dame en robe blanche et rose a eu très peur. D'autres messieurs en blouse blanche sont venus, le monsieur aux cheveux rouges a été emmené loin de la maison. Maintenant d'autres gens, des dames et des messieurs, avec des vêtements et des odeurs bizarres, sont en train de tout inspecter en détail. Pixel ne les aime pas, ils n'ont pas d'identité. Pixel n'aime pas les gens qui n'ont pas d'identité. C'est pas normal. Et puis, Pixel ne comprend pas ce qu'ils font. D'ailleurs, il ne veut pas savoir. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est retrouver la fille aux cheveux noirs. Celle qui lui a donné son nom, et qui lui a donné des cookies.

Profitant de ce que personne ne regarde, Pixel plonge dans les entrailles de l'ordinateur. Il a entendu le monsieur aux cheveux rouges parler de donner une autre identité à la fille aux cheveux noirs, ainsi qu'un billet de train. Avec de la chance, il va parvenir à retrouver les traces du billet, et peut-être, un indice quant à la nouvelle identité de la fille aux cheveux noirs. À partir de là, il pourra utiliser le réseau de fibres optiques du pays pour la rejoindre.  
Celui qui saura empêcher un Pixel de retrouver celle qui s'est le mieux occupée de lui n'est pas encore identifié.

* * *

\- Puis-je savoir quelles sont vos motivations ?  
La femme en noir et aux longs cheveux est assise sur sa chaise dans une position très séductrice. Elle caresse doucement le tatouage en forme de R dont il est possible d'apercevoir un coin dans son décolleté, maintenant qu'elle a retiré sa veste.  
Matsumoto Ichigo rougit et remue un peu sur son siège. Il tourne sa tasse de thé entre ses mains avant de répondre.  
\- Ma femme a été... tuée par les yakuzas. La police ne me permet plus de lutter efficacement contre eux.  
\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous n'êtes pas intéressé par le crime ?

Il grimace et s'éclaircit la voix.  
\- Mon but, explique-t-il lentement, est uniquement de détruire les yakuzas jusqu'au dernier. De les annihiler jusqu'à ce que même leur souvenir se soit effacé de la mémoire des gens. Et pour cela, je suis prêt à tout.  
\- C'est à moi d'en juger, répond la blonde en décroisant les jambes.  
Ichigo déglutit avec difficulté. Il a du mal à ne pas remarquer cette femme séduisante, bien plus séduisante que son ex-femme.  
\- Je vais devoir vous soumettre à un interrogatoire très poussé, continue la femme séduisante.  
Elle projette en avant une paire de seins bien trop grosse pour être naturelle.

Ichigo commence à transpirer. Il tire sur le col de sa chemise.  
\- Vous allez devoir également faire preuve de... persuasion.  
Sous la table, elle a enlevé sa chaussure et de son pied elle commence à caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se recule sur son siège et serre ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, chassant l'intruse.  
\- Mon seul intérêt, explique Ichigo avec difficulté, est de briser les yakuzas par n'importe quel moyen. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrer aussi insistante. Je répondrai à tout interrogatoire d'ordre _professionnel_ et je vous donnerai toutes les preuves _professionnelles_ dont vous aurez besoin.  
\- Plein de sang-froid, n'est-ce pas ? rétorque l'agent de la Team Rocket en s'adossant à son siège, bras croisés sous son énorme poitrine. Nous avons besoin de ce genre d'hommes. Même si j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir profiter un peu plus du temps que nous allons devoir passer ensemble.

Elle sort un carnet de son sac à main et tourne quelques pages d'un air distrait.  
\- Bien, je pense pouvoir arranger une série de tests durant les jours à venir, puis un rendez-vous avec le patron. Il vous testera ensuite lui-même et pour finir, si tout va bien, vous serez intronisé comme sous-fifre. Pour le reste, ça dépendra de vos résultats.  
Elle le fixe, les yeux dans les yeux, d'un regard pénétrant, penchée en avant, les mais croisées sous le menton.  
\- Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

Il fait de son mieux pour détourner les yeux du décolleté plongeant et insolent. Il grimace comme si la paire de seins qu'elle agite sous ses yeux depuis le début de leur discussion allait le mordre.  
\- Du moment que cela me permet de détruire les yakuzas, je me plierai à toutes vos exigences.  
\- Parfait !  
Elle lui lance un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Avec un piaillement électronique de triomphe, Pixel découvre quel est le nouveau numéro d'identification de la fille aux cheveux noirs, celui qui est inscrit dans son nouveau pokédex.  
« Par tous mes circuits ! » s'exclame-t-il « ces humains ne peuvent donc jamais rien faire de simple ? Pourquoi diable changent-ils d'identification plusieurs fois par vie ? Le gosse au pikachu, celui qui est Maître Pokémon à présent, il a changé six ou sept fois d'identification, au moins ! Sa première identification a même été transmise à ma chère humaine aux cheveux noirs et au ceriflor. Et maintenant, elle s'y met elle aussi. »

Il soupire et passe en revue les fichiers.  
« Le Transsibérien Express 999, très bien. Elle va arriver à Moscou d'ici seize jours et demi, puis elle arrivera à Strasbourg en deux jours de plus. Là, si j'en crois les informations fantômes que je vois là – des données effacées après avoir été transférées sur son identité – elle va travailler dans la prestigieuse Université de Strasbourg, section Géologie et Géochimie Pokémone. Me télécharger là-bas en l'état actuel de mes données ne prendra que 803330 millisecondes. Un jeu d'enfant. »  
Pixel est très fier de lui. Depuis sa mise à jour, il traite les informations vingt fois plus vite, et en plus, il peut lire les informations effacées, sous condition que rien d'autre n'ait été réécrit dans le secteur de disque en question.  
« Tiens tiens... » murmure Pixel, alors qu'il se promène au sein de la base de donnée nationale concernant les pokédex. « La vieille identité de l'humaine est encore active... je me demande ce qu'elle devient... »

Sa curiosité est trop forte.  
« Trois routeurs de distance. Je dois passer par deux pares-feu, parfait... sous réseau d'une organisation ou entreprise... accès au serveur principal... crackage du mot de passe, connexion établie... accès au système de fichiers... négociation du protocole de cryptage.. algorithme déterminé, extraction des données. Je pourrai aisément la retrouver là-bas. Ça ne me prend que 43298 millisecondes, dont 32000 pour l'extraction des données. La fibre optique, c'est vraiment rapide. Parfait. »  
Il traverse les pare-feux avec patience et détermination. Lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a un accès à certains fichiers hautement sécurisés, et que ses propres fichiers de mémoire se trouvent dans l'un des ordinateurs du sous-réseau, il n'en est qu'à moitié étonné.  
« Sans doute, il s'agit du laboratoire pour lequel l'homme en blouse aux cheveux rouges a copié mes fichiers. Ils ne seront pas vexés si je leur rends une petite visite... »

Pixel adopte sa vitesse de promenade et il passe en revue tous les fichiers autour de lui. C'est vraiment un endroit très intéressant. On trouve vraiment toutes sortes d'informations dans ces immenses serveurs. Des listes de personnes appartenant à la Team Rocket, les archives de leurs actions, un gros dossier très sécurisé entièrement dédié à un pokémon surpuissant créé par la science, et même des données concernant l'ancienne identité de l'humaine au ceriflor. Il en est désormais certain, il s'agit d'un autre laboratoire de recherche, un laboratoire de la police.  
Curieux, il suit l'ancienne identification de l'humaine, cherchant où se trouve ce pokédex, afin de rencontrer la personne qui l'utilise désormais. Pixel est véritablement un incorrigible curieux.

* * *

Le contrôleur du Transsibérien Express 999 ouvre de grands yeux surpris lorsqu'il aperçoit la jeune Japonaise dans son compartiment, quelques bébés pokémons sur les genoux. Il y a un ceriflor, un bébé kangourex (mais où a-t-elle bien pu le dénicher?), et un bébé de... il ne sait pas. Quatre pattes, une sorte de collerette lui protège la nuque, une courte queue, de grands yeux de bébé. Une sorte de dinosaure. Et puis, un bébé lion. Un... il ne se souvient pas du nom. Mais de toute évidence il a affaire à une personne de la haute société. Quelqu'un de puissant socialement, malgré les vêtements neufs destinés à paraître pauvres. Quelqu'un d'également très douée en dressage, puisqu'elle est capable de garder avec elle un bébé kangourex, et même un spécimen de toute évidence rare et de grande valeur. En même temps, quelqu'un qui suit la mode, puisque le bébé lion, normalement bleu, a été décoloré : il est désormais blanc.

\- Billet, s'il vous plaît.  
La jeune femme aux cheveux courts tourne la tête et sourit, tendant son pokédex ouvert, laissant voir le numéro de son billet. Un billet à durée illimitée au nom de Miura Kei. Il a vu juste. C'est une demoiselle friquée qui tente de voyager incognito, qui sait, peut-être considère-t-elle que suivre la ligne du Trois-Neuf équivaut à un voyage initiatique. Vingt minutes d'arrêt ici ou là pour charger les voyageurs, faire le plein... peut-être est-ce assez de temps à ses yeux pour chasser les pokémons locaux. Assez de temps pour affronter les champions d'arènes.  
Et qu'en sera-t-il lorsqu'elle aura quitté la Chine et l'Asie profonde ? Lorsqu'elle devra faire face aux sauvages dresseurs des plaines de Russie ? Et en Europe, où le dressage des pokémons est un sport, pas un rite de passage ? Acceptera-t-elle de ne pas pouvoir y vivre de son dressage à moins d'entrer dans une équipe professionnelle ?

Il valide le billet. Comme c'est la dernière passagère à être embarquée au terminus, il a le temps à présent de discuter avant la prochaine station.  
\- Je peux vous demander d'où vous venez ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret ?  
\- Tokyo.  
\- Et vous voyagez seule ?  
Elle désigne ses pokémons.  
\- Vous voyez bien que non !

Son sourire est radieux.  
\- Et vous allez jusqu'où, si je peux vous demander ?  
\- Jusqu'au terminus ! répond-elle avec son large sourire.  
C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle est en voyage initiatique. Malgré son âge.  
\- C'est pas bizarre, de faire un voyage initiatique, à votre âge ?  
Elle penche la tête de côté. Son sourire fait face à une expression perplexe.

* * *

Kei-Cerise n'aime pas trop les questions du contrôleur. Mais après tout, qu'y a-t-il de mal à répondre ? Il ne souhaite sans doute que faire un peu la conversation, trompant l'ennui de son travail.  
\- Oh, vous savez, c'est pas une question d'âge. On sait quand on commence son voyage, on ne sait jamais quand on le termine !  
Elle sourit, bien décidée à laisser derrière elle, en territoire Japonais, les erreurs de son passé.  
\- Vous avez sans doute raison, répond le contrôleur. C'est un peu comme moi, je sais quand je suis monté la première fois dans ce train, je ne sais pas quand j'en descendrai pour de bon !

Elle rit, d'un rire franc et gai. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié une simple conversation avec quelqu'un de simple, sans arrière-pensée aucune, pour le seul plaisir de la conversation. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se rend compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Dans sa main, elle serre le livre qu'elle pensait étudier en cours de route. Elle aura largement le temps de le finir, même si elle discute tout son saoul avec le contrôleur.  
Elle lui fait signe pour qu'il s'asseye.  
\- C'est comment, voyager à bord d'un train aussi prestigieux que le Transsibérien Express 999 ?  
\- Et bien...

Il sourit d'un air gêné.  
\- Le luxe tous les jours, quand on a grandi dans une famille pauvre, ça met un peu mal à l'aise !  
\- Je comprends...  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Je suis pas sûre qu'une grande dame telle que vous puisse vraiment comprendre. C'est le genre de choses qu'il faut vivre pour y croire.  
Elle acquiesce en silence.  
\- Et j'ai moi-même du mal à croire que je sois arrivé où j'en suis arrivé aujourd'hui !  
\- La vie nous réserve bien des surprises...  
\- Ça c'est bien dit !

* * *

Doucement le soir tombe sur le Sanctuaire. Les trois pokémons psy à l'intérieur de la grotte n'ont pas l'air d'y prêter attention.  
« Alors ? Qu'as-tu décidé ? » demande Sérénité.  
Kami ferme à demi les yeux.  
\- J'ai besoin de votre aide pour m'en sortir. Je veux rester auprès de Cerise pour toujours mais... Je sais ce qui se tapit au fond de moi. Et je veux l'en protéger.  
Son poing s'abat contre la paroi de la grotte.  
\- Et pendant que je suis là, je ne suis pas en train de la protéger contre des dangers plus imminents encore !  
« Quels dangers imminents pourraient menacer une femme que tout le monde croit morte ? » interroge Père en penchant la tête de côté.

Kami se retourne brusquement.  
\- Ne sous-estime pas la Team Rocket.  
« Ce n'est pas mon intention, mais je ne comprends toujours pas... »  
\- Ils ont tenté de l'utiliser comme appât pour m'attirer. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre que Giovanni ne l'estimera morte que lorsqu'il aura son cadavre inanimé sous les yeux. Je ne peux pas la laisser voyager seule, même sous l'escorte d'Amalthea.  
« Amalthea ? »  
\- La galopa que j'avais clonée. Elle l'a appelée Amalthea.  
« Oh... »  
« Et donc » continue Sérénité « tu repars déjà ? »  
\- Hum... répond Kami.

Son regard perdu dans le vide trahit sa réflexion en cours.  
\- Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point je peux me permettre de rester auprès d'elle... Quand commencera la prochaine crise... Mais je ne veux pas non plus faire souffrir une autre, sous prétexte de la protéger elle...  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- C'est sans espoir.  
« Hum... » fait Père, en se caressant le menton d'une main. « Elle a déjà survécu une fois, n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- Et où veux-tu en venir ?  
« Ne survivrait-elle pas une seconde fois ? »  
\- Tu veux que je la fasse souffrir encore ?

L'air autour de Kami se met à vibrer. Ses yeux luisent d'un bleu électrique.  
« Non non non ! » se défend Père. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »  
\- Alors explique-toi !  
« Je veux dire, si elle a survécu une fois, elle a de grandes chances de te survivre encore et encore. Une sorte de résistance à tes attaques, ou une inhibition que tu aurais face à elle. »  
« Je pense que ce qu'il veut dire » explique Sérénité « c'est qu'elle est plus ou moins « vaccinée » contre tes attaques. Donc, qu'elle risque moins. Donc, que tu peux la suivre sans danger. »  
Kami tourne et retourne le concept dans son esprit. Ça a l'air logique, au vu de la façon dont c'est expliqué.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de tenter de vous débarrasser de moi ?

Il les fixe du coin de l'œil, sceptique.  
« Pas le moins du monde ! » assurent en même temps Père et Sérénité, un air d'innocence sur leurs visages aux yeux immenses.  
\- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'acharne à rester avec vous. Je suis bien plus puissant que vous deux réunis.  
Il plisse les yeux.  
\- Il est grand temps que je trouve ma place par moi-même.  
Sans se retourner, il s'en va.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ? » demande Sérénité, inquiète.  
« Tu vois une autre solution ? » répond Père.  
Elle regarde par terre sans répondre.  
« Quant à moi » assure Père « je ne veux pas savoir ce qui va se passer cette année. Les années précédentes m'ont largement suffit. C'est une responsabilité que je refuse d'assumer plus longtemps. »  
« Père démissionnaire... » répond Sérénité, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait de lui ce qu'il est à présent. Ce sont les humains. À eux d'assumer désormais. J'ai fait ma part du travail. Je ne suis pas sa mère. »  
« Mais tu es son père » insiste Sérénité.  
« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le père de tous les pokémons que je dois tous les surveiller en permanence ! »

« Il marque un point » constate La'ât, une fleur bleue aux épines rouges entre les dents. « Où est Kami ? »  
« Il déménage » répond Père avec humeur.  
« Il nous aime pas ? » s'exclame La'ât, larmes aux yeux.  
« Tous les enfants finissent par quitter le nid... » tempère Sérénité. « Il est grand, il est temps qu'il apprenne à vivre par lui-même. »  
« Il va nous manquer » assure La'ât.

Ils tournent les talons et s'en vont jouer.  
« Je me sens un peu coupable » avoue Sérénité. « Je veux dire, d'accord, Kami était sans doute sincère sur le coup mais... est-il suffisamment fort pour résister à son propre esprit, à son propre instinct ? »  
« La question » répond Père « devrait plutôt être : a-t-il jamais tenté de lutter contre lui-même ? »  
« Hum... » répond Sérénité.  
« Tant que nous ne le forcerons pas à faire face à ses propres psychoses, il ne pourra pas s'en débarrasser. »  
« Tout de même » insiste Sérénité « j'ai l'impression que nous venons de faire une très grosse bêtise. »  
« Ainsi soit-il. » répond Père.

* * *

\- Mais vous ne savez donc rien de l'Europe ? s'étonne le contrôleur.  
Kei-Cerise regarde ses pieds, penaude.  
\- Et bien, c'est-à-dire...  
\- Vous êtes bien une femme partie en voyage initiatique à la japonaise ! Rien dans les poches, rien dans la tête ! Sauf le respect que je vous dois, bien sûr !  
\- Oui, vous avez raison, je suis partie un peu sur un coup de tête !

Kei-Cerise se passe la main derrière la nuque en riant de sa propre naïveté.  
\- Dites-moi, alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?  
\- Et bien pour commencer, parlez-vous l'européen ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde...  
\- Vous feriez mieux de vous procurer un livre de cours d'européen le plus rapidement possible ! Ça m'étonnerait que vous n'en trouviez pas un dans une échoppe d'une des gares que nous allons traverser.  
\- Et c'est difficile à parler, l'européen ?  
\- Pour sûr, c'est pas du tout comme l'asiatique ! Ils mettent les verbes dans le début des phrases au lieu de les laisser tranquilles à la fin !  
\- Pas possible ?  
\- Si si je vous assure !

Kei éclate de rire. Quelle grammaire absurde que celle de l'européen !  
\- Ils dressent des pokémons, au moins, en Europe ?  
Le contrôleur rit tellement fort qu'il doit essuyer les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.  
\- Bon sang, si vous pensez pouvoir vivre du dressage des pokémons en Europe comme vous le feriez au Japon, vous feriez mieux de vous contenter de faire l'aller-retour en train indéfiniment.  
\- Pourquoi donc ?

Kei est intriguée. Elle serre Céra contre elle, sur ses genoux, tandis que Sakura, perché sur sa tête, joue à faire des nœuds dans ses cheveux.  
\- En Europe, les combats et les concours de pokémons sont des disciplines sportives réservées à des professionnels. Certes, vous pouvez toujours participer à des tournois amateurs, mais vous n'en tirerez pas grand-chose. Et vous n'aurez aucune subvention pour vous occuper de vos pokémons.  
\- Pardon ?!  
Elle est aussi surprise qu'indignée.  
\- Et oui ! En Europe, les pokémons sont des animaux de compagnie, ou bien des véhicules – et il faut un permis spécial pour pouvoir se déplacer à dos de pokémon dans les villes ! Et une licence spéciale également, pour ceux qui ont besoin d'utiliser les pokémons comme assistants dans leurs métiers !  
\- Oh là là... soupire Kei.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? s'amuse le contrôleur. Les combats de pokémons amateurs sont même illégaux si la personne en question n'a pas de licence indiquant qu'elle est capable de faire obéir les pokémons en question.

Kei ouvre de grands yeux ébahis.  
\- Vous aurez tout le temps de vous acclimater si vous souhaitez rester en Europe, assure le contrôleur. En attendant, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?  
\- Du thé, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Ah, nous ne servons que du thé à la russe. Depuis un samovar.  
\- Un samovar ? C'est quoi, une théière russe ?  
\- Pas exactement. Je vais appeler ma sœur, elle va vous servir.  
\- Votre sœur ?  
\- Claire, la serveuse qui est chargée de votre wagon. C'est ma sœur. Beaucoup de passagers pensent que c'est ma femme, parce que nous allons bien ensemble, mais nous n'allons bien ensemble que pour deux raison : premièrement, le même uniforme et deuxièmement, les mêmes parents.

Kei glousse doucement. Elle apprécie la compagnie du contrôleur, la fraîcheur de sa conversation, sa bonne humeur, sa simplicité. Elle est heureuse de se trouver à bord du Transsibérien Express 999.

* * *

Claire est une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que le contrôleur. Elle est grande, fine, blonde, très pâle, délicate et gracieuse. Elle porte une version féminine de l'uniforme du contrôleur. Dans ses mains, un plateau d'argent ciselé supporte un grand récipient fumant, tout décoré d'émaux. Ce récipient est porté par trois pieds et un robinet est fixé à son point le plus bas. Autour de lui, sur le plateau, se trouvent une tasse dans sa soucoupe, accompagnée de sa cuiller d'argent ciselé, ainsi qu'une petite cruche, toujours d'argent ciselé. La beauté de l'ensemble est baroque et lourde aux yeux de Kei, habituée à la simplicité et au dépouillement japonais.  
\- Le thé est prêt, annonce Claire en souriant.

Le pokémon qui l'accompagne, et que Kei ne remarque qu'à l'instant, déplie la tablette suspendue sous la fenêtre. C'est une mesmerella, si elle en croit son pokédex, et de toute évidence bien éduquée et entraînée au service à bord du Transsibérien Express.  
Souriantes, Claire et la mesmerella préparent le thé sous les yeux intrigués de Kei.  
\- C'est le samovar qui fait bouillir l'eau et infuser le thé, explique Claire. Et le thé est récupéré par le robinet, ici, en bas. Lequel robinet est placé de sorte que le fond du thé, dans lequel flottent les morceaux de feuilles, ne puisse pas sortir du samovar.  
\- Mery, mery, acquiesce la mesmerella.

Kei observe, fascinée, le thé coulant à flots du robinet du samovar. Au point qu'elle ne prête aucune attention au pot à lait, et encore moins à la quantité inquiétante que Claire en tire pour la verser dans la tasse.  
Souriant toujours, Kei porte la tasse à ses lèvres, et se laisse envahir par le thé à la bergamote, préparé à la russe. Elle goûte avec bonheur à la douce chaleur et aux saveurs étranges et exotiques de ce thé. Malheureusement, l'effet du lait ne se fait pas attendre très longtemps. Elle est surprise par sa propre réaction autant que Claire et son pokémon. Pliée en deux, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de surprise, Kei rend ce qu'il lui restait de déjeuner ainsi que la tasse de thé.  
\- Oh bon sang, je suis désolée... s'excuse-t-elle, encore secouée par quelques hoquets.  
\- Non non, ce n'est pas grave, répond Claire. Ça arrive souvent, que les gens soient malades en train.

Elle fait signe à son pokémon, qui s'éclipse, sans doute pour chercher de quoi nettoyer.  
\- C'est ma faute, insiste Kei. Je suis allergique au lait – intolérance digestive – j'aurais dû faire plus attention au lieu de me laisser captiver par la préparation du thé.  
\- Tous les Japonais sont pareils, glousse Claire. Fascinés par la préparation du thé.  
Kei rougit et regarde ses pieds.  
\- Allez, je vais vous en refaire un, la console Claire. Sans lait, cette fois-ci.  
\- Merci, vous êtes gentille.

Claire sourit. Sa pokémone revient. Le sol est nettoyé en un rien de temps et la fenêtre est ouverte pour aérer.  
\- Je signalerai également au cuisinier de ne pas vous servir de produits laitiers. À moins que vous ne tolériez le fromage ?  
Kei secoue la tête.  
\- Aucun produit laitier, malheureusement. Et certaines plantes sauvages, je ne me souviens plus lesquelles... J'ai plein d'allergies en fait.  
Elle sourit d'un air gêné.  
\- C'est pas grave, la rassure Claire. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Par exemple, je suis allergique au latex... Le jour où je l'ai découvert, ça a été un sacré choc ! Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de mon amoureux ! Le pauvre, il croyait que c'était sa faute...

Kei se met à rire de bon cœur en compagnie de Claire. Décidément, le voyage s'annonce très agréable.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de Years go by de Stratovarius.


	16. Sentence

  _16 octobre 514, Asie_

* * *

Pixel étudie de très près la personne qui est en train d'utiliser l'ancienne identification de son humaine préférée. C'est un adolescent, cheveux noirs, air préoccupé, un smogogo à ses côtés. Il tripote ce qui était le pokédex de Cerise, extrayant les données une fois de plus, passant en revue même les secteurs non-alloués. Au vu de ses cernes, cela fait sans doute des semaines qu'il travaille dessus et qu'il ne parvient à aucun résultat appréciable.  
\- Et pourtant, grogne-t-il, elle ne peut pas avoir abandonné son pokédex comme ça !

Il soupire et contemple la vignette de purikura collée sur la face intérieure du rabat.  
\- Cerise, Cerise, où es-tu passée ? J'ai besoin de te parler !  
Il pose sa tête sur ses bras et sanglote doucement, sous l'effet du stress.  
\- Oh Cerise ! La seule sœur que j'ai jamais eue ! Toi qui m'as tout appris du métier, pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi de moi ?  
Pixel émet un gargouillement électronique.  
\- Qui va là ? s'exclame l'adolescent en faisant un bond hors de sa chaise.  
Pixel sort de l'écran où il s'était dissimulé.  
\- Qui es-tu ?

L'adolescent tend vers le pokémon virtuel un câble USB qu'il connecte à l'ancien pokédex de Cerise. Aussitôt les informations s'affichent.  
\- Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Pixel et tu est le porygon du laboratoire de Shimoda ?  
« Oui, c'est bien moi. » Les mots s'affichent sur l'écran du pokédex. L'adolescent en a le souffle coupé.  
\- Tu... peux... parler ?  
« Tous les pokémons parlent. Mais la plupart du temps, vous ne prenez pas la peine de chercher à comprendre ce que nous disons. »  
\- Whoua...

Pixel, qui flottait de ça de là dans la pièce, se pose sur le plan de travail, à côté du clavier.  
« Que fais-tu avec l'ancienne ID de ma dresseuse ? »  
\- Comment ça, ta dresseuse ?  
« Officiellement mon dresseur a pour ID 984329 et pour désignation humaine Chen Samuel. Mais la dresseuse d'ID 890432 et de désignation humaine Chen Cerise est la dresseuse enregistrée dans mes fichiers. »  
\- Oui, j'avais remarqué...  
« Rendant irritant tout travail avec l'ID 004928 de désignation humaine Chen Régis. »  
\- Ça se comprend...  
« J'étais donc jusqu'à présent à la recherche de l'ID 984329. »  
\- Ce qui correspond à moi...  
« Ce qui correspond toujours à la désignation humaine Chen Cerise » corrige le porygon. « Pas à toi. Quelle est ton ID ? »  
\- Je euh... mon ID ?  
« Le numéro d'identification inscrit sur ton pokédex. »  
\- Je n'ai pas de pokédex...

Pixel émet quelques sons indignés, comme d'une guitare électrique mal réglée.  
« Pourquoi diable la plupart des humains de ce pays n'ont-ils pas d'ID ? C'est positivement irritant. Je ne peux pas dignement travailler avec des humains sans ID. C'est impensable. Toute créature est pourvue d'une ID. Pourquoi pas les humains ? »  
\- Mais les pokémons sauvages n'ont pas de numéro d'identification...  
« Je ne suis pas censé pouvoir travailler avec des pokémons sauvages. C'est donc normal qu'ils n'aient pas d'ID. »  
\- Si tu le dis...  
« Bon, je vais prendre cette vieille ID désormais non-allouée, puisque ID 984319 Chen Cerise a changé d'ID et de désignation humaine, et t'allouer sa vieille ID. Tu n'en seras jamais que le troisième propriétaire. »  
\- Le troisième... mon ID ? Quoi, tu vas bidouiller le pokédex pour qu'il soit le mien ?  
« C'est nécessaire pour que je puisse me souvenir de toi et donc, continuer la discussion. Je suis obligé de contourner trois protocoles différents pour avoir cette discussion, et cela me demande des ressources que je pourrais utiliser plus pertinemment. »  
\- Bon, si tu veux...

Quelques étincelles, et l'écran du pokédex se brouille. S'affiche alors l'écran d'effacement de la mémoire, puis de changement d'identification.  
« Bien, laisse-moi te mesurer et prendre l'empreinte visuelle de la face frontale de ta tête. »  
\- Ma... quoi ?  
« Ta photographie. » traduit le porygon. « Pour permettre l'identification par d'autres humains. »  
\- Oh, oui, bien sûr.  
Pixel prend la photo de l'adolescent.  
« Désignation humaine ? »  
\- Ma... ah, mon nom ?  
« Tu as l'air d'avoir le buffer mémoire plein. As-tu pensé à vider la mémoire vive, tous les cash, éliminer les cookies qui ne sont plus nécessaires ? »  
\- Hein ?

« Je crois qu'en humain on dit « aller dormir »... Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ? »  
\- Trop longtemps...  
« Cela se ressent sur tes capacités. »  
\- Et mais... et maintenant, comment je fais pour retrouver Cerise ?  
« J'ai en mémoire sa nouvelle ID et sa nouvelle désignation humaine. Quelle est ta désignation humaine ? »  
\- Tu connais sa nouvelle identité ?  
« Quelle est ta désignation humaine ? » insiste le porygon.  
\- Miyake Kazushige.  
« Parfait. Félicitations, Miyake Kazushige, tu possèdes désormais l'ID 984329. Tu es temporairement mon dresseur, car je n'ai pas encore pu procéder à l'échange de fichier avec l'ID 034820 Miura Kei. »

L'adolescent pâlit et étouffe une exclamation de surprise.  
\- C'est... le nouveau nom de Cerise ?  
« Très certainement. »  
\- Le Boss veut à tout prix le connaître !  
« Dans quel but souhaite-t-il utiliser cette information ? »  
\- Je...  
Kazushige s'assoit à nouveau sur sa chaise à roulettes. Il pose son nouveau pokédex, ouvert, à côté de son nouveau porygon. Il ne pense même pas à faire enregistrer ses autres pokémons.

La carte de dresseur liée au pokédex est délogée de sa fente par le choc insérée dans une borne prévue à cet effet, dans un centre pokémon ou tout autre lieu public, elle permettra la mise à jour de la banque de données nationale des pokédex. Sur sa face principale, elle comporte encore le visage de Cerise et les représentations des pokémons qu'elle avait avec elle lors du dernier enregistrement, attestant de l'état actuel des fichiers nationaux concernant l'ID de l'adolescent.  
\- J'ai entendu, soupire l'humain, j'ai entendu le Boss dire qu'il voulait la tuer.  
« La tuer ? C'est-à-dire, terminer son existence ? »  
\- Exactement,  
« Dans quel but ? Pour quelles motivations ? »  
\- Ce n'était pas très clair. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était lié à un certain pokémon.  
« La fréquence fantôme des fichiers de ton ID ? »

Kazu le regarde sans comprendre. Pixel soupire et tente d'expliquer dans un langage intelligible pour les humains.  
« Dans ton pokédex, un pokémon est spécifiquement enregistré comme n'étant pas un pokémon. Ce qui signifie que, toutes les fois que tu le rencontreras, ton pokédex ne pourra même pas te dire qu'il détecte un pokémon. Il te dira qu'il ne détectera rien. »  
Le porygon fait quelques pas sur le plan de travail, se mettant plus à son aise.  
« C'est la façon la plus efficace de protéger un pokémon légendaire. Exclure sa fréquence de la liste des pokémons dans les différentes bases de données nationales et internationales. »  
\- Attends... tu pourrais me transférer la fréquence sur ce poste ?

L'adolescent pointe l'ordinateur avec lequel il travaillait.  
« Cela ne me prendra que 1546 millisecondes » répond Pixel.  
Et effectivement, une seconde et demi plus tard, le fichier de fréquence est enregistré sur le poste de Kazushige.  
\- C'est Mewtwo, murmure Kazushige après quelques minutes de recherches et de comparaisons. Le Boss veut tuer Cerise, parce que Cerise a rencontré Mewtwo. À moins qu'il ne cherche à l'utiliser comme appât. C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.  
« Pourquoi ? » interroge Pixel. « À quel aspect naturel fondamental à l'échelle planétaire est donc lié ce Mewtwo, pour que ça soit si catastrophique de le capturer ? »  
\- C'est pas un Pokémon Gardien, explique l'adolescent. C'est le pokémon le plus puissant du monde. Une machine à tuer. Créé par les humain spécialement dans le but de détruire.

« Moi aussi j'ai été créé par les humains. » remarque Pixel. « Pourtant nos fréquences sont très différentes... »  
\- Mes parents ont appris deux-trois trucs au sujet de Mewtwo. Eux aussi l'ont rencontré, mais il y a de nombreuses années...  
« Tes parents ? Quelles sont leurs IDs ? »  
\- Ils n'en ont pas. Tu ne peux pas te les mettre avec mon ID et une lettre en plus derrière ou quelque chose ?  
« Très bien. Mère : 984329a et père : 984329b. Quelles sont leurs désignations humaines ? »  
\- Au sein de la Team Rocket, on les appelle Jessie et James. »  
« C'est noté. »  
\- Ils m'ont raconté que Mewtwo a été créé à partir de la fréquence fossilisée de Mew.  
« Ce qui explique les différences. Vois-tu si tu examines la fréquence de n'importe quel porygon tu pourras voir que nous sommes fondamentalement binaires. La structure... »  
\- Je comprends rien à ces trucs.  
« Oh. Bon. »

Un moment de silence s'installe, pendant lequel Kazushige semble perdu dans un processus de traitement de données mobilisant la quasi-totalité de ses capacités de calcul. Il parvient enfin à un résultat.  
\- Le Boss veut tuer Cerise, et il est en train de me mobiliser pour participer à la traque. Toi, tu sais comment elle s'appelle maintenant, et quelle est l'ID de son nouveau pokédex. Tu peux donc lui transmettre les messages que je te confierai ?  
« C'est tout à fait dans mes possibilités. »  
\- Alors on va faire comme ça. Dès que le Boss me révèle certains éléments de ses plans, je t'envoie les lui dire. Pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses dispositions et se protéger.  
« Il faudra effacer totalement toutes les traces de mes allers et venues. »  
\- Y'a pas des programmes pour faire ça ?  
« Un instant. »

Pixel se débranche du câble USB et plonge au cœur du sous-réseau de la Team Rocket. Il en revient très rapidement.  
« Je vais avoir besoin de 2017449835 millisecondes pour scanner l'ensemble des données potentiellement exploitables sur ce sous-réseau. »  
\- Euh ?  
« Dans deux jours et demi, j'aurai passé en revue tous les logiciels et toutes les ressources que nous pourrions utiliser, tout en effaçant derrière moi les traces de mon passage. Si tu laisses ce poste allumé, me permettant d'utiliser ses capacités de calcul. »  
\- Bon, je te fais confiance...

Le porygon s'apprête à replonger dans ses recherches lorsque son nouveau dresseur l'appelle.  
\- Eh Pixel, attend !  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
\- Si on me demande de dire ce que j'ai pu trouver sur le pokédex... si on me demande les fichiers cachés...

Quelques manipulations, et l'ensemble des données apparaît à l'écran. Une boîte de dialogue s'ouvre, contenant le message suivant :  
« Voilà, toutes les données sont ici. Tu trouveras dans le « lisez-moi » la liste de toutes les façons de les traiter et de les recouper. C'est une liste-type utilisée dans les méthodes de police scientifique. Cela devrait te permettre d'obtenir suffisamment de résultats pour satisfaire tes supérieurs. »

* * *

Dans la journée du seize octobre, le Transsibérien Express 999 est parvenu dans le port russe de Vladivostok. La durée de l'arrêt prévu est de deux heures et trente minutes, à cause de la quantité importante de marchandises à embarquer. Pour des raisons de logistique, les paquebots transpacifiques déchargent dans ce port aux infrastructures adaptées plutôt qu'au Japon ou en Corée. Les ports du sud, comme Kei a pu l'apprendre en discutant avec le maître d'hôtel, ont été balayés par de féroces tsunamis durant le Cataclysme. Ils ont été temporairement abandonnés, car les hommes des premières années post-cataclysmiques ont préféré remettre en état en premier les infrastructures les moins touchées par la fureur des éléments et des armes. Les ports du sud ne sont donc désormais plus capables d'accueillir les grands transpacifiques. Les traces des plus importants bouleversements sont encore visibles, même aux yeux des moins avertis.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à visiter dans les environs, Maître d'Hôtel ?  
\- Vladivostok est très populaire, comme la plupart des ports, pour son Grand Temple dédié au Dragon de la Lune et des Mers.  
\- Lugia...  
\- Exactement ! Il s'agit de la Lugia Ryujin. Vous avez l'air d'en connaître un rayon !  
Kei sourit.  
\- J'ai un peu étudié la mythologie, explique-t-elle. Les noms Dieux, surtout, mais je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier en profondeur les textes sacrés qui leur font référence.

Elle exhibe le volume relié de cuir qu'elle emporte partout avec elle.  
\- J'ai décidé de profiter de mon voyage pour combler cette faille de mon éducation.  
Le maître d'hôtel éclate de rire. Son capumain, agrippé à ses épaules, sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.  
\- Alors, dépêchez-vous, jeune demoiselle ! Vous n'avez que deux heures et demi pour visiter la ville ! Ne vous perdez pas en route, et ne ratez pas le départ !

* * *

Kei sourit au ciel chargé de lourds nuages gris, au vent de la mer qui caresse son visage, aux pokémons autour d'elle. L'absence de Newton se fait lourdement sentir. Son importante présence familière, son calme et son stoïcisme lui manquent déjà. Elle n'a pas récupéré l'argent qu'elle avait caché dans sa fleur, malgré tous les sacrifices qu'il représente. Elle va se débrouiller avec ce qu'elle a récupéré de ses économies de policière, lorsqu'elle s'appelait Yumi. Mieux vaut commencer sa nouvelle vie avec de l'argent obtenu légalement.  
Elle prend tout de même quelques minutes pour farfouiller dans les étals des échoppes des environs de la gare, à la recherche d'un livre pour apprendre à parler l'européen. Elle en trouve finalement un, petit manuel pour les débutants aux pages jaunies, accompagné d'un dictionnaire de poche. Elle enferme les deux ouvrages au fond de sa bourse, avec le volume sacré relié de cuir.

Sur le dos d'Amalthea la galopa, elle parvient rapidement aux portes du Grand Temple. Ses portes principales s'ouvrent vers la mer. Elles sont marquées du symbole de la Lugia, le croissant de lune barré d'un trait, symbolisant sa silhouette en vol : ses ailes ouvertes et orientées vers l'avant ou l'arrière, son long cou tendu, sa queue dépliée. En s'approchant des portes, elle peut voir les petits détails sur la tête et la queue, indiquant dans quel sens se trouve le Grand Dragon des Mers. Sur le panneau de droite, les ailes sont repliées en arrière, et la Lugia s'élève hors des flots. Sur le panneau de gauche, les ailes toujours repliées vers l'arrière, la Lugia replonge. Sur la moitié haute des deux panneaux, et sur le panneau du milieu, la Lugia fait face au spectateur, ses ailes levées vers le haut, sa queue touchant la représentation de l'un des Trois Oiseaux dont la Lugia tire sa force : Artikodin le vent glacé, Sulfura le vent brûlant, et Électhor leur orageux enfant.

Souriant à demi, Kei fait le tour de l'édifice tout en fumant tranquillement. Elle s'est rationnée, après avoir estimé qu'il lui faut garder en réserve l'équivalent de deux mois de salaire pour son arrivée à Strasbourg. Cela lui laisse néanmoins une jolie petite cagnotte, preuve que Yumi était assez économe – ou avait une très bonne paye.  
\- Arrêtez !  
Elle se fige sur place et se retourne. Un bonze au crâne rasé, vêtu d'une robe de bure et d'une paire de sandales, se rapproche à grands pas.  
\- Vous ne tournez pas dans le bon sens !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous ne tournez pas dans le bon sens ! On tourne dans le sens _inverse_ des aiguilles d'une montre quand on visite le dragon Ryujin ; le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, c'est pour quand on visite l'oiseau Huma.

Kei se confond en excuses et trotte dans le bon sens pour retourner au portail.  
\- Je ne comprends pas bien les représentations sur le temple, indique-t-elle au bonze.  
\- Désirez-vous que je vous fasse la visite ? interroge-t-il avec un large sourire en tendant sa boîte à aumônes.  
Kei grimace un sourire et glisse quelques pièces dans la fente.  
\- Il faut juste que je sois de retour à temps pour le départ du Transsibérien Express 999.  
\- Quel dommage ! Je ne vais pouvoir vous expliquer que les grandes lignes alors...

Tournant les talons, le bonze se dirige vers la droite du portail. Tout l'édifice est orné de sculptures richement peintes d'oiseaux, d'humains, de pokémons ainsi que de coraux bleus et roses.  
\- Pourquoi du corail peint en bleu et rose ? interroge Kei.  
\- Parce que ce sont les couleurs du palais de corail du Dragon de la Mer, la Lugia Ryujin. Comme ce Temple est censé être un peu sa maison, nous en avons peint toutes les pierres en bleu et rose, et nous leur avons donné l'aspect du corail. Cela n'a rien à voir avec les scènes représentées.

Il désigne les différentes représentations : Huma poursuivant Ryujin, Ryujin poursuivant Huma, Huma apportant à Ryujin un panier plein de fleurs et de fruits, Ryujin le distribuant entre les Trois Mirages – les oiseaux de la foudre, du feu et de la glace – ces trois derniers enfin les distribuant aux humains et aux pokémons. Tous ces symboles se mélangent et s'entrecroisent dans un chaos artistique difficile à comprendre pour le non-initié. D'autres séries de sculptures, sur l'autre flanc, montrent les phases de la lune et les différents aspects de la mer liés à la lune.  
\- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'éteindre votre pipe, nous allons pouvoir procéder aux ablutions avant de pénétrer dans le temple.  
Vivement Kei s'exécute puis emboîte le pas de son guide.

L'intérieur du temple est vivement décoré de statues d'oiseaux et de représentations de scènes cataclysmiques ou paisibles. Le regard de la jeune femme est attiré par la sculpture du fond. C'est la sculpture d'un cygne blanc avec un bec de perroquet blanc, un masque noir sur les yeux, des pattes blanches et une longue queue de reptile ornée de pointes noires. Son ventre est bleu et il est entouré de tourbillons d'eau sculptés sur son socle et peints sur le fond de l'alcôve. En bouquet tout autour, des branches de vrai corail peintes en rose et bleu symbolisent le palais du Dragon des Mers. L'oiseau a la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte, et ses ailes sont déployées de façon à former un croissant.  
\- La Lugia est la gardienne des courants marins, et de tous les aspects de la mer, explique le bonze. Messagère de la Lune, comme le Ho-Oh est le messager du Soleil, elle régit les marées. C'est également la maîtresse des courants marins. Elle vit dans son palais de corail rose et bleu au fond de l'océan. Nul ne sait où elle a sa demeure, mais ses messagers et nourriciers parcourent sans cesse le monde, suivant leurs prédilections.

Il attire Kei auprès des plus petits autels entourant l'imposante représentation de la Lugia Ryujin.  
\- Voici l'Artikodin Rokh, l'oiseau polaire.  
Kei regarde l'oiseau bleu avec de grands yeux noirs fascinés. Son plumage a la couleur d'un ciel sans nuages et son vendre duveteux est blanc. Sa longue queue est bleu roi, tout comme la crête sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses yeux sont rouges comme des rubis et ses ailes aux plumes bien séparées sont déployées autour de lui, formant, avec ses pattes tendues, l'image d'un flocon de neige.  
\- Les vents polaires sont l'un des mécanismes qui permettent à la Lugia de créer les courants marins et aériens.  
\- En quoi est-ce si important ?

Le bonze fait signe à Kei de s'approcher de plusieurs panneaux. Il s'assoit sur un banc, imité par la jeune fille.  
\- La circulation thermohaline, mon enfant, est un facteur vital régulant le climat et les saisons.  
\- Mais je croyais que les saisons dépendaient de ce que la Terre est plus ou moins proche du Soleil !  
Le bonze éclate de rire.  
\- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi les saisons sont-elles inversées entre les hémisphères Nord et Sud ? Quelques kilomètres de distance sont-ils suffisants pour faire la différence entre l'été et l'hiver ?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre et la referme bien vite.  
\- L'été ou l'hiver, c'est une question d'inclinaison. Un peu comme, il fait plus frais quand le soleil est bas sur l'horizon et plus chaud quand il est au zénith. C'est le même phénomène qui s'applique, sur une durée plus grande.  
Elle lui lance un regard sceptique et rétorque :  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les Trois Oiseaux ?  
\- J'y viens, j'y viens.

Il prend le temps d'étirer ses jambes.  
\- Le climat est plus clément en bord de mer, continue-t-il, sous la bénédiction de la Lugia, car le Ho-Oh n'a personne pour tempérer son effet brûlant. C'est pour cela qu'au milieu des continents, les saisons sont plus contrastées. Huma le Ho-Oh, notre Soleil, est soit absent soit présent. Il n'a pas de demi-mesures comme la Lugia Ryujin, notre Lune.  
Elle écoute avec intérêt le bonze qui mélange allègrement religion et science dans un chaos sans queue ni tête.  
\- La Lugia a, à son service, trois Oiseaux-Mirages. Ensemble, ils donnent naissance à la circulation thermohaline, qui répartit la chaleur sur toute la planète, fait souffler les vents, et ainsi de suite.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que la circulation thermohaline ?  
\- C'est un grand courant marin qui met mille ans à faire le tour de la planète. Il court au fond des océans, à la surface des flots. C'est elle qui fait souffler les vents et qui réchauffe l'Europe.

Ça n'est toujours pas clair dans l'esprit de Kei, mais elle préfère ne pas poser plus de questions. Son temps est compté si elle ne veut pas rater son train.  
\- Donc, quel est le rôle de Rokh ?  
\- Rock, comme nous pouvons le voir sur ce tableau, refroidit les eaux au voisinage du Pôle Nord. Cela donne une première impulsion à la régulation du climat sur la planète.  
\- C'est donc, très important ? demande Kei.  
Elle tente de son mieux de comprendre.  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ce qui est important. L'autre importante puissance c'est...

Il désigne un autre des trois autels. On peut y voir une flamme jaune, rouge et rose ayant vaguement l'apparence d'un oiseau, avec un très long bec et de très longues pattes. La silhouette globale ressemble à un W, très épais en son centre et plus fin sur ses extrémités, la branche du milieu étant la tête sur laquelle est fixé le bec. Les pattes sont tendues et forment les deux coins inférieurs du W.  
\- ...Sîmorgh la Sulfura, annonce le bonze. Elle souffle sur les déserts et lorsqu'elle parcourt l'océan, réchauffant l'eau, elle force les courants à se diriger vers les pôles à cause du gradient de température.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?  
\- Simplement que la Sulfura est l'autre impulsion qui entretient la circulation thermohaline.  
\- Non, le gradient thermique...

Kei regarde ses pieds. Se faire enseigner les sciences du climat par un adorateur de la Lugia est une situation remarquablement troublante.  
\- Simplement que les vents et les courants vont se de façon globale se diriger du chaud vers le froid. De l'équateur vers les pôles. Dans les détails, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué et ça prend en compte aussi le cycle de l'eau.  
\- Oh là là...  
Kei commence à avoir mal à la tête. De plus, l'heure tourne. Elle a tout juste le temps de se faire expliquer le troisième autel et de poser deux-trois questions qui la turlupinent.  
Elle pointe l'étrange boule de piquants jaunes et noirs et d'éclairs flamboyants d'où émergent un long bec et deux courtes pattes.  
\- Et cet Oiseau-Mirage ? interroge-t-elle.  
\- C'est Oiseau-Tonnerre, l'Électhor, né de l'union de la Sulfura et de l'Artikodin. Il règne sur les orages et tous les phénomènes atmosphériques qui eux aussi contribuent à la stabilité du climat. La foudre tombe et le tonnerre retentit à chacun de ses battements d'ailes.

Kei acquiesce de la tête. Elle regarde discrètement l'heure sur son pokédex. Elle a tout juste le temps pour quelques questions.  
\- Dites-moi, comment se fait-il qu'un moine tel que vous connaisse aussi bien la science du climat ?  
Le bonze sourit, tripotant distraitement le chapelet à sa ceinture.  
\- Le fonctionnement des circulations atmosphérique et océanique, tout comme les phases de la lune et les marées, n'est rien de moins que la manifestation physique de la puissance des dieux que je sers. Apprendre à connaître ces phénomènes me permet de me rapprocher de mes dieux.  
\- Mais alors, je ne comprends pas, quel est le lien entre la Lugia et ses serviteurs ? Et pourquoi considère-t-on qu'ils s'opposent au Ho-Oh et à ses Fauves ?  
\- Ce n'est pas évident à vos yeux ?  
\- Clair comme dans le cul de...

Kei s'interrompt. Le bonze éclate de rire. Le son est répercuté à-travers le temple, mais il ne semble pas déranger les fidèles venus prier.  
\- Et bien, Ryujin et ses Oiseaux apportent la stabilité là où Huma et ses Fauves détruisent tout sur leur passage par manque de self-contrôle. Certains vont jusqu'à affirmer que les Oiseaux et les Fauves ne sont que deux facettes d'un même trio.  
\- Hum... répond Kei pensivement.  
La sonnerie de son pokédex retentit.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excuse-t-elle, je dois absolument y aller si je ne veux pas rater le départ de mon train.  
\- Revenez quand vous le voulez.  
\- Ça sera avec grand plaisir ! assure-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

\- Alors ? interrogent le contrôleur et le maître d'hôtel.  
Kei sourit de toutes ses dents.  
\- C'était vraiment très intéressant. Je ne m'étais encore jamais intéressée d'aussi près aux significations profondes des différents dieux et donc des célébrations auxquelles j'avais l'habitude de participer tout au long de l'année. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser toutes les questions que je voulais poser...  
\- Demandez à Claire, suggère le contrôleur. Elle connaît bien ces choses-là elle a la foi.  
\- Plus que moi en tout cas ! renchérit le maître d'hôtel.

Kei leur sourit, confiante. Cela ne fait pas trois jours qu'elle vit à bord du Transsibérien, mais elle s'y sent déjà comme chez elle. Si elle n'avait pas une mission d'étude à réaliser pour sauver les arrières du laboratoire de Shimoda, auquel elle doit beaucoup, elle passerait volontiers le reste de ses jours à bord de ce train, à faire des allers-retours, et à avoir de passionnantes discussions avec les employés.  
\- Il y a de ce genre de sanctuaires un peu partout sur le trajet, explique le contrôleur. Claire s'y rend dès qu'elle le peut. Vous pourriez y aller ensemble la prochaine fois...  
\- Avec grand plaisir !  
\- N'oubliez pas de lui dire que c'est nous qui vous en avons parlé, ajoute le maître d'hôtel avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Promis ! répond Kei.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants se font sans grand arrêt. Une vingtaine de minutes ici ou là dans une gare, juste assez pour se dégourdir les jambes mais pas assez pour vraiment visiter quoi que ce soit. Le contrôleur passe de temps en temps, pour lui indiquer le nom des villes. Ils passent ainsi près de Séoul, de Darwin puis d'Osaka et traversent Khavarovsk où Kei fait un rapide tour à pied, accompagnant joyeusement Claire qui va se recueillir quelques instants dans un temple dédié à Huma Fenghuang le Ho-Oh. Sur le chemin du retour, elles discutent un peu.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend pour la suite du voyage ? interroge Kei.  
\- Des tas de choses excitantes ! répond Claire avec un grand sourire. Mais je ne vais pas tout raconter, pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise.  
\- Allez Claire, dites-moi au moins ce que nous allons voir demain !

Claire glousse doucement puis elle abdique.  
\- C'est d'accord. Demain, nous allons longer les rives de deux fleuves, les fleuves Chilka et Amour. Nous franchirons ce dernier ce soir, d'ailleurs.  
\- Et nous allons donc voir beaucoup de nature sauvage ?  
\- Très certainement ! Si vous êtes très attentive, vous pourrez même voir des pokémons sauvages propres à la région.  
\- Ça a l'air fabuleux !  
\- Et ça l'est !

Devisant ainsi gaiement, Kei fumant, Claire serrant contre elle un paquet reçut au temple, elles changent de sujet.  
\- J'ai du mal encore à comprendre le lien fondamental entre le Ho-Oh et la Lugia, admet Kei. C'est un peu difficile pour moi. Je n'ai jamais fait vraiment attention à ces choses-là auparavant...  
\- Oh, c'est assez simple quand c'est expliqué de la bonne façon ! répond Claire.  
La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux se met en devoir d'expliquer les fondements du culte jumelé du Ho-Oh et de la Lugia.  
\- Le Ho-Oh est l'Oiseau du Soleil alors que la Lugia est l'Oiseau de la Lune. Le Ho-Oh donne aveuglément la Lugia redistribue ses bienfaits.  
\- Mais pourquoi les représente-t-on en train de se battre ?

Claire glousse doucement.  
\- Ils s'affrontent, ils ne se battent pas. Aucun ne peut prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Leurs comportements sont différents mais complémentaires : le Ho-Oh parcourt le monde entier sans jamais se reposer, comme le Soleil, tandis que la Lugia se terre au fond des mers de temps à autre, comme la Lune disparaît pour mieux réapparaître. Et comme le Soleil et la Lune, leurs actions, à première vue opposées, sont en fait complémentaires.  
\- Ahon... fait Kei, comprenant soudain. Un peu comme le Yin et le Yang ?  
Claire éclate d'un rire franc.  
\- Ah non, le Yin et le Yang, c'est une histoire différente. Je vous raconterai ça un autre jour. Pour le moment je dois prendre mon service.

Kei acquiesce et retourne dans sa cabine, dans le wagon-lit. Elle se sent la tête lourde et l'envie de dormir.

* * *

Dans le Sanctuaire, Père a convoqué la Dame des Songes à son service. La douce Cresselia étale son plumage bleu et son ventre d'or aux rayons de la lune. Son écharpe rose flotte doucement dans la brume tandis que son bonnet de nuit, doré lui aussi, dissimule ses longs cheveux violets. De ses bras couleur d'améthyste, elle resserre son étole un peu plus autour de ses épaules. Elle flotte à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, n'ayant pas de pattes arrière pour s'y poser confortablement. « ...et ses ailes libèrent des particules scintillantes... » continue de réciter La'ât.  
« Son _écharpe_. » corrige la Dame des Songes. « Ce ne sont pas mes ailes, c'est une _écharpe_. Une étole, si vous préférez. Ce ne sont pas mes ailes. Je n'ai pas d'ailes. Juste des bras. »

Elle en écarte un de son corps l'étole est prise par le vent et elle se met à claquer dans la brise. Promptement la Dame des Songes rattrape l'extrémité qui s'est échappée et rajuste les plis autour d'elle. Continuant de la taquiner, La'ât se saisit de son bonnet de nuit. Les longs cheveux de Cresselia se mettent à flotter de concert avec son étole.  
« Ce n'est pas très poli » leur reproche Sérénité en apportant des friandises. « La Dame des Songes est notre invitée, vous êtes priés de vous montrer respectueux. »  
« Oui Tata Sérénité... » répond La'ât, penaud.  
« Tata... » soupire la Célébi. « Mieux vaut entendre ça qu'être sourd. »  
Mew glousse entre ses pattes.  
« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » insiste Sérénité.

La Dame des Songes sourit.  
« Ce n'est rien. » assure-t-elle. « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'avoir un peu de jeunesse autour de moi. »  
« Tu en es sûre ? » insiste Sérénité en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
« Sûre et certaine. » répond Cresselia.  
Elle se tourne vers Mew-le-Père.  
« Et si nous commencions ? »  
Mew acquiesce.  
« Oui, commençons. »

Ils s'installent face à face et commencent à tisser un lien psychique temporaire, qui va permettre à Père d'entrer dans les rêves de la personne de son choix par l'intermédiaire de la Dame des Songes.

_Kei regarde autour d'elle. Visiblement, elle est en train de dormir. Toutes sortes de plantes brillantes, multicolores, sont visibles autour d'elle, formant une forêt à la fois exotique et onirique. Oui, nul doute, elle est en train de rêver. Mais pourquoi alors se souvient-elle d'avoir été abordée par un gros cygne sans pattes ni ailes, bleu et or, avec un visage humain et de longs cheveux violets, portant un bonnet de nuit pointu rabattu de part et d'autre de son visage, et serrant autour d'elle une longue étole moirée de couleur d'améthyste d'où tombent par milliers des paillettes brillantes ?_

_« La lumière de la nuit contre ses ténèbres... » fait une petite voix. Pas exactement une voix, plutôt une sorte de miaulement de pokémon que, pour une raison étrange, Kei parvient à comprendre._  
_Pas si étrange que ça, puisqu'elle est en train de rêver._  
_« Bonsoir, jeune humaine. » fait le miaulement. « Le destin semble t'avoir choisie – ou plutôt, mon fils semble t'avoir choisie comme l'expression même de son destin. »_  
_\- Qui est là ? demande Kei en regardant autour d'elle._

_Elle flotte dans l'air, la forêt n'est plus qu'un lointain décor se fondant dans une obscurité familière et rassurante. Apparaît devant elle une sorte de grosse peluche rose avec une tête de chat, des pattes de kangourou et une longue queue se terminant d'une touffe de poils._  
_\- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle, intriguée._  
_« Je suis Mew, le Premier. » répond la peluche rose en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus. « Je suis l'un des Cinq Éléments. Je suis la Terre. »_  
_\- Les cinq éléments ? Comme dans les pentagrammes de la magie chinoise ?_  
_« Le Wu Xing, oui. C'est cela même. »_  
_\- Et les autres sont..._  
_« Jirachi le métal Victini le feu Manaphy l'eau et Célébi le bois. Mais je ne suis pas là pour enseigner le Wu Xing. Je suis là pour te parler. »_  
_\- Me parler ? À moi ? Pourquoi ?_  
_« Parce que tu as été choisie par mon Fils. »_  
_\- Ouhlà stop, stop, stop. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Un délire de la mère mortelle qui accouche d'un dieu, comme chez les chrétiens ?_  
_« Les... ? Oh non, rien de tout cela. »_  
_\- Ouf._

_Mew fait quelques pirouettes, flottant toujours dans l'air devant Kei._  
_« Je suis le père de Kami. »_  
_\- C'est_ vous _le père de ce psychopathe ? J'aurais deux mots à vous dire !  
« Justement c'est à ce sujet que j'aimerais t'entretenir. »  
\- Bon, j'espère que nous allons pouvoir mettre des choses au point. Vous êtes vraiment un parent bien pitoyable. Savez-vous qu'il torture et tue chaque année...  
Mew lève une patte avant pour l'interrompre.  
« Je sais. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais aller droit au but. »_

_Kei grogne. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir crier toute sa frustration à ce petit chaton incapable de surveiller sa progéniture, lui demander pourquoi il a fallu qu'il laisse Kami détruire sa vie, mais elle garde la mâchoire serrée._  
_« Et pour répondre à ton interrogation, je pense que l'un dans l'autre tu pourrais au moins lui être reconnaissante de t'avoir apportée au Sanctuaire le soir où tu as été blessée. Certes le prix à payer fut lourd mais au moins tu es vivante. »_  
_Il pirouette tout en ajoutant :_  
_« La médecine humaine n'aurait pas pu te sauver. »_  
_Kei croise les bras et fait une moue boudeuse. Après quelques secondes elle soupire et laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps._  
_\- Je pensais m'être débarrassée de lui..._  
_« On ne se débarrasse jamais de Kami. »_  
_\- Non, pas dans le sens parvenir à le fuir pour toujours mais... être libérée de son contrôle psychique. Parvenir à redevenir maîtresse de mes actions et de mes pensées. Et je dois bien avouer que depuis qu'il m'a quittée..._

_Son regard se perd dans le vide._  
_\- Il me manque. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible – je pensais que je serais très heureuse le jour où il me laisserait enfin tranquille – mais il me manque. Je crains d'avoir pris goût à sa présence constante. C'était peut-être pas toujours agréable mais... c'était bien plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre comme relation jusqu'à présent. Je ne pensais pas que ça soit possible, mais il m'a fait oublier mon mari !_  
_Elle glousse doucement, une main devant la bouche, parce que ce n'est pas poli de montrer ses muqueuses en public quand on est une femme. Spécialement si le « public » est l'un des pokémons qui sont adorés comme des dieux._  
_\- Même Léo, dont j'étais plus ou moins tombée amoureuse à ce moment où je ne me souvenais pas que j'avais un mari. Même Léo, ce n'est plus que sexuel entre nous – si on peut considérer qu'il y a encore quelque chose entre lui et moi. Je me sens si seule et tellement abandonnée depuis que Kami n'est plus là pour me manipuler. C'est horrible..._

_Elle tombe à genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante des pieds à la tête._  
_« Ça a l'air d'être réciproque... » murmure Mew._  
_Kei lève la tête et essuie les quelques larmes qui barbouillent ses joues._  
_\- Comment ça, réciproque ?_  
_« Mon psychopathe, misanthrope, têtu de fils a décidé de changer pour toi. De se guérir l'esprit, d'arrêter de tuer. »_

_Kei en reste bouche bée._  
_« Certes, en-dehors de ses crises de folie, il est doux comme un agneau, mais son esprit est trop puissant, il s'est laissé emporter trop loin par sa folie, et il a aimé ça. De plus, sa crise de folie ne durait, les années précédentes, qu'un mois, un mois et demi, pas plus. Cette année il s'est mis en chasse dès avril. Quelque chose a déclenché la crise. »_  
_\- Ce qui veut dire, continue Kei en se relevant, qu'il n'en est que plus dangereux à présent._  
_« Exactement. »_  
_\- Si un petit événement quotidien peut le plonger dans sa transe meurtrière..._  
_« Qui sait ce qui va arriver maintenant qu'il a détruit le laboratoire ? »_  
_\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?_  
_« Et bien... »_

_Mew balaie l'air de sa queue._  
_« Il prétend qu'il veut changer, et que c'est pour s'empêcher de revenir tuer en ces lieux qu'il a détruit ce qui faisait partie de son... comment vous dites déjà dans la police ? »_  
_\- Son rituel de tueur en série._  
_« Voilà. »_  
_\- Mais ça ne va pas l'empêcher de tuer, soupire Kei. Les tueurs en série – les humains, tout du moins – ne s'arrêtent que s'ils sont tués ou emprisonnés. Rares sont ceux qui s'interrompent parce qu'ils parviennent à soigner le vide en eux._  
_« Le vide ? »_  
_\- Les tueurs en série tuent pour répandre le vide qu'ils ont en eux. Une tentative désespérée de s'en soigner en le transmettant à d'autres, mais ils ne font que répandre le fléau._  
_« Une intéressante façon de voir les choses... »_  
_\- C'est l'expérience du métier ! sourit Kei. Même si ce n'est plus vraiment mon métier..._

* * *

Assis au sommet d'une des nombreuses pagodes que l'Asie a dressée en l'honneur du Ho-Oh et de la Lugia, Kami ferme à demi les yeux. Le vide à l'intérieur de son cœur est revenu à l'instant même où il a défait le lien entre Cerise – Kei – et lui. La solitude est horrible mais il fait de son mieux pour résister à la tentation de tailler en pièces tous les humains dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres et de s'en faire un bain de sang. Il s'est promis, il lui a promis, de s'améliorer. Il ne peut pas laisser tomber maintenant.

Tournant son visage vers le réseau ferroviaire des transsibériens, il cherche désespérément l'Express 999 à bord duquel voyage Kei. Vivre sans plus jamais tuer, il peut le faire. Arrêter de torturer psychologiquement les jeunes femmes qui ressemblent à l'une des personnes ayant participé à sa naissance, il peut le faire. Mais vivre sans sa Cerise sur le gâteau de la vie ? Impossible.

* * *

_« Toujours est-il » continue Mew « que tu sembles la seule capable de canaliser ses pulsions. Je pense que même en plein cœur de sa folie, tu parviendras malgré tout à l'arrêter. »  
Elle acquiesce.  
\- Puisque je suis la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter, très bien, je vais le faire.  
« Surtout, ne te sens pas obligée... »  
Kei sourit tristement.  
\- Je ne fais que mon devoir d'ancienne flic. Je fais ça pour protéger la population. Si en prime ça me permet de réhabiliter un pokémon malheureux, je serai la plus heureuse des femmes !_

_Mew secoue la tête._  
_« Tu n'as jamais vécu que pour les autres, sauf pendant ces quelques mois où... »_  
_Kei l'interrompt._  
_\- Je préfèrerais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, oublier ce fâcheux incident qui m'a fait me comporter comme une parfaite égoïste membre de la Team Rocket._  
_« Hum... » fait Mew._  
_\- Je vais faire mon devoir, ce que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser de faire. Je reviendrai l'année prochaine, vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir suffisamment à l'avance et je viendrai aussi vite que possible._  
_« Merci. »_

_Kei sourit alors que Mew disparaît et que la forêt onirique refait son apparition. L'espace d'un instant, elle a l'impression de revoir le cygne à visage humain._

Puis elle se réveille.

* * *

« Finalement » dit Père en s'étirant « ça s'est plutôt bien passé. »  
La Dame des Songes, silencieuse, s'est posée sur le sol où elle s'installe aussi confortablement qu'il est possible de le faire quand on est un oiseau sans pattes ni ailes. Elle est visiblement épuisée.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » interroge Sérénité, anxieuse.  
« La fille va faire de son mieux pour servir de rempart entre Kami et le reste du monde. » répond Père.  
« Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que ça marche... » murmure Sérénité.

« Finalement » fait Mew-le-Père après un moment « Kami cherchait peut-être tout simplement quelqu'un d'assez fort pour lui tenir tête. »  
« Pour un peu tu ferais de lui un saint. » rétorque Sérénité. « Prend garde, Père, l'âge te rattrape. »

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de Sentence de Era.


	17. Des mille et millions de fois

  _19 octobre, Eurasie_

* * *

Cela fait quelques jours que Berthe éprouve des difficultés à dormir. L'épisode de la coupure d'eau l'a mise à rude épreuve, elle qui est habituée au confort de la capitale, à son haut niveau de technologie – bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi élevé qu'au Japon – et à la richesse de la terre. Certes le climat de Sicile est bien plus clément que celui du bassin rhénan, et ses habitants, bien plus chaleureux, mais ce sont là les seuls points positifs que la jeune femme leur trouve. Elle ne supporte déjà plus que le bâtiment de l'université lui largue un morceau de plâtre sur la tête tous les deux pas, elle ne supporte plus cette façon inhumaine de traiter les pokémons, elle ne supporte plus les pâtes ni les pizzas. En résumé, elle est en plein SB – Syndrome Baeckeofe – au point de dormir avec Karamell la cigogne.

Malgré toutes les difficultés, Berthe s'accroche, et fait de son mieux pour s'acclimater. Elle a d'ailleurs participé financièrement au cadeau d'anniversaire de leur directrice de licence, la tristement célèbre professeur Petronilla Battagliola. Cette dernière adorant les gâteaux, se nourrissant presque exclusivement de ça, tous les élèves se sont cotisés afin de lui offrir une pâtisserie de deux kilos achetée dans son échoppe préférée. L'addition est aussi salée que le gâteau est sucré.

Ses longs cheveux désespérément laissés lâchés, parce que la prof aime ça au point de lui donner un bonus de trois points au moins à chaque examen auquel elle participe coiffée de la sorte, elle rappelle ses capsumons dans leurs capsules. Une nouvelle journée commence. Une journée très venteuse, au point d'en avoir mal aux oreilles. Elle ne s'est pas encore habituée.  
Comme d'habitude, le cours a lieu dans le grand bureau de la prof. La quarantaine d'étudiants s'y entasse tant bien que mal. Smeralda et Marco encadrent Berthe, comme à leur habitude. Smeralda a l'air impatiente.

\- Qu'hêst-ceuh quî se pâsse ? demande Berthe, surprise.  
\- Et bien, c'est le lendemain de l'anniversaire de la prof ! Comme le gâteau était très gros, elle l'a très certainement rapporté pour que nous puissions le partager !  
\- Ha pôn ? Çâ c'hest pîen !  
\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... grogne Marco.  
\- Tu as toujours un mauvais pressentiment, rétorque Smeralda. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va faire comme l'année dernière. Je la connais la prof, elle déteste bosser et elle adore faire l'intéressante.  
\- À t'entendre, c'est presque ta sœur !  
\- Oh, arrête un peu !

Berthe soupire. Encore une fois, coincée entre le marteau et l'enclume. Les disputes qui auraient pu la distraire un autre jour ont soudain un goût amer. Tout a un goût amer, sauf la choucroute et les tartes flambées, quand on est de Strasbourg et qu'on fait un Syndrome Baeckeofe.  
\- Mes très chers petits ! annonce la professeur Battagliola en entrant dans le bureau. Un peu de silence mes enfants, j'ai une annonce très importante à vous faire. Plusieurs, même.  
\- Ça y est, murmure Marco, son capsumon-chat est mort et elle va nous faire un scène.  
\- Je parie qu'elle a dû abandonner le chiot trouvé sur le volcan, répond Smeralda.  
\- Het moî, fait Berthe, che pârie que c'hest pour noûs tîre queuh y'a pâs hassez t'âssiettes pour leuh kâteau.

La professeur recoiffe ses cheveux permanentés avec des gestes de grande dame.  
\- Je ne vous remercie pas pour le gâteau, fait-elle de but en blanc.  
Les derniers murmures retombent instantanément. Plus personne ne respire.  
\- Il était trop gros pour moi. Je ne peux pas manger quelque chose d'aussi gros.  
Quelques regards sont échangés. Où est-il, ce gâteau ?  
\- Alors je ne l'ai pas ouvert.  
Les étudiants salivent d'avance.  
\- Je l'ai jeté.

Silence.  
\- Et le chiot, je l'avais donné au fiancé de ma fille, mais il était trop mal élevé, il mâchouillait tout autour de lui, on est allé le relâcher sur l'Etna, là où on l'avait trouvé.  
Raide, elle s'assoit dans son grand fauteuil, avant d'afficher son large et chaleureux sourire hypocrite.  
\- Et maintenant, nous allons tous prendre un échantillon de roche, et nous allons tenter d'en comprendre le mécanisme de métamorphisme.

La professeur sourit comme si de rien n'était. Berthe est outrée. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, des larmes de rage. Autour d'elle, les autres étudiants ne sont pas dans un meilleur état. Elle entend grincer des dents, elle entend des murmures de rage, et elle entend surtout la prof annoncer :  
\- Marco, moins trois points sur ton prochain examen. Ça ne se fait pas de parler de sa professeur en ces termes. Prends donc exemple sur Berthe ! Je vais lui donner deux points bonus, pour la récompenser.  
Berthe ne s'est jamais autant détestée de toute sa vie.

* * *

« Et bien, heureusement que je m'y connais un minimum en informatique ! »  
La phrase, cynique, s'affiche sur l'écran du pokédex de Kazushige, dans les locaux de la Team Rocket.  
\- Parle pour toi, grogne l'adolescent à l'adresse du porygon.  
« Bien, en combinant ceci avec cela... »  
À l'écran, des lignes de code défilent.  
« Je te remercie encore pour tous les codes d'accès que tu m'as confiés » écrit Pixel. « Ils m'ont donné accès à de précieuses ressources me permettant à présent de compiler ce petit bijou. Que je ne pourrai utiliser que lorsque tu m'auras mis à jour vers la version Z. »  
\- Et à quoi ça va servir ? interroge Kazu.  
« La même chose que tout ce que j'utilise : tenter de conquérir le monde. »  
\- Hein ?  
« Juste une boutade. »

Le porygon s'installe un peu plus confortablement sur le plan de travail du bureau.  
« Je vais avoir besoin de ce programme, très lourd, pour effacer automatiquement toutes mes traces, mêmes les plus infimes, dès que je me transfèrerai de Kei à toi et inversement. Cela évitera que notre petite combine ne se fasse repérer, assurant ainsi la sécurité de ma dresseuse. »  
La compilation s'achève, le débug est un succès.  
« À présent, j'ai besoin d'une mise à jour. »  
\- Et comment on fait ?  
Si Pixel était capable de soupirer, il le ferait.  
« Commence par te procurer une clef de téléchargement. Il faut pour cela l'acheter en magasin ou par Internet, à l'adresse suivante... »

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures à se débattre avec l'ordinateur, Kazushige parvient à acheter, à ses frais, une mise à jour vers la version Z du porygon. C'est très cher, c'est pas très stable, mais ça permet de faire tourner des logiciels qui ne peuvent pas être exploités autrement. Dont le fameux logiciel d'effacement de traces dont Pixel a désespérément besoin s'il veut protéger Kei.  
\- Et avec ça, on va pouvoir lui parler ? interroge Kazu, pas très certain d'avoir tout suivi.  
« Pas lui parler directement » corrige Pixel. « Je vais pouvoir lui transmettre des messages, et porter les réponses, en tout anonymat. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »  
\- Et quand est-ce que tu vas pouvoir la prévenir de ce qui la menace ?  
« Dès qu'elle sera arrivée à Strasbourg. »  
\- C'est où ça ?  
« Qui cherche trouve. »

Faisant la moue, le jeune homme se rabat sur les moteurs de recherche. Il trouve assez rapidement les informations.  
\- Dis donc, c'est vaste comme ville ! s'exclame-t-il après un moment.  
« Strasbourg n'est pas nommée la Cité des Cités pour rien elle s'étend sur toute la vallée rhénane, des Vosges à la Forêt Noire. Elle renferme de nombreuses exploitations agricoles très riches, des usines de toutes sortes, et c'est également un impressionnant carrefour de commerce. On y trouve de toutes les cultures, de tous les peuples, de toutes les religions, de toute les langues. Et la population y est de deux millions cent cinquante-six mille trois cent soixante-dix-huit habitants, selon le dernier recensement. »

\- Merci, Wikipedia. Vraiment, chercher Cerise dans un endroit pareil... autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !  
« Elle y sera en sécurité. »  
\- Mais si jamais le boss parvient à la trouver ?  
« La probabilité occurrence est de une contre cinq millions soixante dix-sept mille sept cent vingt-six. »  
\- Quelle précision...  
« C'est bizarre, ça ne sonne pas comme un compliment... »  
\- C'était du cynisme.  
« Merci pour la précision. »

* * *

De nombreux passagers ont embarqué à Vladivostok – peut être quinze ou vingt. Trois couples, une famille de cinq personnes, un aventurier reconnaissable à son accoutrement, une grande dame et sa suivante, et peut être trois ou quatre autres personnes passant très facilement inaperçues. La jeune Japonaise, ceriflor sur l'épaule, dinoclier et joey dans les jambes, lixy dans les bras, vêtue de son grand manteau noir, tente de s'approcher des nouveaux venus sans pour autant paraître trop indiscrète. Timide dans ses bottines auxquelles elle n'est pas encore habituée, Kei passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement d'un compartiment. Elle y voit l'aventurier en train d'installer ses bagages et ceux d'un couple dans le filet prévu à cet effet.  
\- Et donc, fait l'aventurier, vous descendez dans trois arrêts seulement ?  
\- Nous allons visiter mes parents, explique la jeune femme.  
\- Ouais, renchérit son époux. On va voir la belle-mère.  
\- Que de réjouissances en perspective ! s'amuse l'aventurier.

Il a un léger accent américain. Kei se sent fondre. D'abord Arthur McQueen, maintenant celui-là ! Il faut croire qu'elle a un faible pour ce genre de personnes, homme grand, basané, les cheveux blondis par le soleil, le visage tanné par le vent, les vêtements de cow-boy, l'air assuré de celui à qui personne ne résiste sans pour autant être dominateur. La main de fer dans un gant de velours. Elle sait que ses pupilles se sont dilatées à le regarder, que ses lèvre se sont mises à rougir et qu'elle s'est mise à sentir la femme en chaleur, mais elle n'en a cure.  
C'est alors qu'elle remarque que ses pokémons sont entrés dans le compartiment qu'elle s'efforce d'espionner le plus discrètement possible, pour jouer avec ce qui ressemble à un wattouat dont le corps serait marron au lieu de bleu.

\- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là qui jouent avec mon Agneau ? Vous êtes arrivés tout seuls dans le train ?  
\- Bvroû ! fait Céra en allant se réfugier dans les jambes de Kei.  
\- Bien évidemment, fait l'aventurier.  
Il se tourne vers la Japonaise, ignorant les remerciements du couple pour son aide avec les bagages.  
\- J'ai vu pas mal de pokémons et de femmes dans ma vie, mais votre petit groupe, mademoiselle, est le plus intéressant de tous.  
Il s'incline et, saisissant sa main, il y dépose un baiser.  
\- Maurane, Robert. Mais mes amis m'appellent Bob. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bob.  
\- Kei. Miura Kei.  
\- Et où allez-vous comme ça, demoiselle Miura ?  
\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire : « jusqu'au terminus ». Mais je m'arrête à Strasbourg.  
\- Ah, Strasbourg, la Cité des Cités ! Malheureusement – ou heureusement – pour moi, je ne profiterai de votre présence que jusqu'à Moscou, où je descendrai.

Le visage de Kei affiche une expression signifiant « a pas compris ». Remarquant cela, l'aventurier s'explique, serrant son chapeau de cow-boy contre sa poitrine.  
\- C'est une chance pour moi que vous alliez plus loin que Moscou : cela me permet de profiter de votre chaleureuse beauté jusqu'à la fin de mon voyage. Mais malheureusement, puisque vous allez jusqu'à Strasbourg, nos chemins se sépareront dans la ville aux toits d'or.  
Les joues rosies, Kei tente désespérément de changer le sujet.  
\- Oh regardez, par la fenêtre, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ah, ça ? C'est un troupeau de cerf du Père David. Des haydaims.  
\- Comme ils sont étranges ! Et comme ils sont assortis au paysage automnal !  
Bob prend Kei par les épaules et l'assoit sur la banquette, à côté de lui. Elle ne fait pas un geste pour écarter son bras.  
\- Leur fourrure et leurs bois changent avec les saisons, explique l'aventurier. Vous devriez les voir au printemps. C'est là qu'ils sont les plus beaux.  
\- Je peux aisément l'imaginer.  
\- Et regardez !

L'aventurier pointe du doigt le troupeau.  
\- Regardez comme ils adorent jouer dans l'eau !  
Kei a le nez collé à la vitre du train. Elle commence à regretter de ne pas avoir pris la décision de faire un arrêt prolongé dans chaque ville principale, prenant à chaque fois le train suivant, pour se donner le temps d'explorer la nature.  
\- Si vous n'aviez pas eu tellement de mignons petits bébés pokémons à votre charge, je vous aurais volontiers capturé l'un de leurs faons.  
\- J'ai déjà six pokémons avec moi.  
\- Six ? Mais je n'en vois que quatre !  
Kei fait sortir Saturnin de sa pokéball. Il s'étire, et lisse son plumage bleu.  
\- Nom de nom ! Un akwakwak ! J'ai grandement sous-estimé vos capacités.  
\- J'avais un florizarre aussi. Chromatique.

L'aventurier se gratte la tête sous son chapeau alors que le jeune couple étouffe une exclamation de surprise.  
\- Nom de nom ! fait Bob.  
\- Et j'ai encore une galopa avec moi.  
\- La faites pas sortir, on n'a plus de place ! s'exclame l'aventurier en riant.  
Kei glousse, prenant soin de cacher sa bouche de sa main, et rappelle Saturnin. Puis elle pointe l'agneau étrange avec lequel Céra, Joey et Léo sont en train de jouer.  
\- Quel est ce pokémon ?  
\- Ah ça, c'est un farfaduvet. Ils poussent dans les plaines de la Russie.  
\- Comment ça, ils « poussent » ?  
\- Ce sont des pokémons plante !

Kei ouvre de grands yeux.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ouais, annonce Bob fièrement. J'ai capturé celui-là alors qu'il passait son temps à ennuyer une famille. C'est un sacré voyeur !  
\- Racontez-moi ça !  
Claire arrive, accompagnée de sa mesmerella.  
\- Le thé est prêt ! annonce la jeune femme blonde. Oh Kei, vous voilà ! J'étais très étonnée de ne pas vous trouver dans votre compartiment ce matin.  
Kei répond par un large sourire.  
\- Monsieur Maurane, c'est un plaisir de vous voir à nouveau parmi nous.  
\- Le plaisir est partagé, ma petite Claire.

Il la saisit par la taille et plante un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Claire rit, bouche ouverte, ce qui fait grimacer Kei. La petite femme aux cheveux noirs tente de se persuader qu'elle est outrée par le fait que Claire rit sans mettre la main devant la bouche, plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle est jalouse, sachant qu'une Japonaise ne fait pas le poids face à une grande et blonde nordique, aux yeux d'un aventurier au léger accent américain.  
\- Et, continue Claire, monsieur et madame Miroslavitch, je présume ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
La blonde serveuse sourit.  
\- Mes ! fait son pokémon tout en apportant le plateau pour le thé.  
\- Tu as bientôt terminé ton service, Claire ? interroge Bob.

Kei fronce le nez. C'est que cette blondasse sans manières se laisserait mettre la main aux fesses par le premier venu !  
Vivement, elle tente de se persuader que non, elle n'est pas jalouse, que c'est juste son éducation qui lui dicte cet avis.  
\- Je dois encore servir le thé dans le wagon voisin. J'en ai pour une vingtaine de minutes, après j'ai une heure de pause. Je pourrai venir discuter si vous voulez ?  
\- Et comment ! fait Bob. Tu ne voudrais pas rater le récit de comment j'ai capturé Agneau !  
\- Mais je l'ai déjà entendu des dizaines de fois ! proteste la serveuse. D'ailleurs...  
Bob l'interrompt.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! rétorque l'aventurier en reprenant Kei par les épaules.

Cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'orgueil. Finalement, c'est la Japonaise bien éduquée qui l'emporte sur la Russe aux mœurs légères.

* * *

\- Et bien, fait Bob, voilà une petite fille au goût de laquelle je ne suis pas !  
\- On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, répond Kei en jubilant intérieurement.  
\- Où en étais-je ?  
\- La capture d'Agneau, répond Madame Miroslavitchova.  
\- C'est exact, la capture d'Agneau ! Et bien, voilà comment ça s'est passé...

Kei écoute, suspendue à ses lèvres, le récit.  
\- J'étais à vagabonder dans les plaines de Tartarie, où pousse, paraît-il, un agneau du nom de Borometz, ou Farfaduvet. Ils disent que son manteau est de coton, et la description qui m'en avait été faite m'avait fait penser à des plants de coton. Cela ne m'avait pas interpellé outre mesure. Mais sans raison de voyager on ne voyage pas, alors, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'étais allé voir ces fameuses plantes à agneaux.  
\- Ce sont vraiment des plantes ? interroge Kei, dubitative.  
\- Et bien, ils ont des plantes de coton, et des fougères laineuses dans lesquelles vivent les borometzs.  
\- Mais ces créatures ne poussent pas vraiment sur les plantes, si ? interroge Monsieur Miroslavitch.  
\- Elles vivent dedans, c'est certain. Quant à savoir comment les borometzs sont arrivés là... les locaux en tout cas sont persuadés que les agneaux sont les fruits de la fougère.  
\- Et comment, interroge Kei, de petites créatures aussi inoffensives d'apparence pourraient-elles attirer un aventurier tel que vous !

Bob Maurane éclate de rire.  
\- Les farfaduvets sont loin d'être inoffensifs ! Ils se glissent, comme les touffes de coton portées par le vent, dans tous les interstices des maisons, lorsque le printemps et la brise reviennent.  
\- Mais les gens ne peuvent-ils pas se contenter de les balayer dehors ? s'étonne Madame Miroslavitchova.  
\- Ça pourrait être aussi simple, continue l'aventurier, si les farfaduvets, à l'image de Mew et d'autres créatures encore, ne passaient pas leur temps à jouer des farces à tout le monde. Habituellement il s'agit de simplement faire tourner le lait, couvrir de poussière les sols après que la maîtresse de maison ait fini de les nettoyer, cacher des objets, retourner les fleurs dans les vases... plein de petites choses innocentes mais terriblement ennuyeuses à la longue.  
\- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Mew jouait des tours ! s'exclame Kei.  
\- Croyez-moi, affirme Bob, c'est un vrai farceur. J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui.  
Les deux femmes, la célibataire et la mariée, sont l'une comme l'autre suspendue aux lèvres de Bob Maurane.  
\- Vous nous raconterez cette histoire ?  
\- Oh, certainement ! Mais pour le moment, comment j'ai capturé Agneau.

Il s'étire, sourit largement, et rabat son chapeau sur son visage.  
\- Agneau s'était entiché d'une jeune femme, pas très belle, mais pas laide non plus. Il passait son temps à dénouer ses lacets, retrousser ses jupons, en bref, il attentait à sa pudeur de toutes les façons possibles et surtout dans tous les endroits les plus embarrassants.  
\- La pauvre enfant ! s'exclame Madame Miroslavitchova.  
\- Tant et si bien, continue Bob, que ses parents ne pouvaient la marier avec personne. Je n'ai fait ni une ni deux, j'ai volé à son secours.  
Il se penche à l'oreille de Monsieur Miroslavitch Kei parvient à saisir tout de même les mots qu'il murmure.  
\- On ne résiste pas au genre de prix que les parents m'offraient pour la délivrance de la fille ! Elle était peut-être pas très jolie, mais elle avait un de ces culs !  
Il reprend son récit alors que Kei note mentalement que ça serait peut-être une bonne idée que d'acheter un pantalon moulant aux fesses dans la prochaine boutique de prêt-à-porter qu'elle pourra trouver.

\- Un soir donc, je me dissimule dans le lit de la gamine – très confortable je dois dire – la gamine, pas le lit ! – et j'y attends le farfaduvet. Une heure, deux heures passent, et finalement, par la fenêtre restée entrouverte, je vois la boule de coton qui se glisse furtivement. Il aperçoit la gamine, qui n'était plus une gamine mais enfin, même à vingt ans passés, les filles sont toujours des gamines, et voilà notre farfaduvet qui tire les draps, vole les oreillers, fait culbuter la gosse sur son lit – vision divine ! – tout en retroussant sa chemise de nuit jusque sur la tête de l'infortunée. J'en ris aux éclats alors que je sors de mon sac la pokéball destinée à le capturer. M'entendant rire, le farfaduvet se précipite dans mes bras tout en gloussant. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à le faire prisonnier et depuis, pourvu que je rigole assez à ses singeries, Agneau me suit partout avec fidélité.  
\- Et la jeune fille ? interroge Kei.  
\- Ah, la jeune fille ? Elle a passé une agréable nuit en ma compagnie, je peux vous l'assurer !

Monsieur Miroslavitch pouffe lui et l'aventurier se donnent des claques dans le dos. L'épouse fait la moue, offusquée. Kei plisse les yeux. Bien, il sera facile de se défaire de cet homme, puisque c'est un coureur de jupons. C'est toujours mieux que Léo, qui, le pauvre, s'était accroché de toutes ses forces, et sans doute s'accroche encore. Une petite voix au fond de Kei s'exclame que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on est censé se comporter, qu'une jeune femme japonaise bien élevée ne court pas les garçons, qu'elle a un mari à respecter. Fronçant le nez, elle répond à cette voix intérieure qu'elle n'est pas mariée mais divorcée, qu'elle a traversé l'épreuve de la mort malgré l'effet des cendres de phénix, et qu'elle est à présent fatiguée d'être la femme parfaite pour son mari, la fille parfaite pour ses parents, l'élève parfaite pour le vieux Fujii. Elle a envie de s'amuser un peu sans penser au lendemain, comme le font les hommes. Et pourquoi une femme ne pourrait-elle pas faire ce que font les hommes ?  
\- Alors, fait Claire en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, toujours à fanfaronner en inventant des histoires ?

Bob prend un air choqué.  
\- Mais je n'invente rien du tout !  
Claire éclate de rire, tête rejetée en arrière, bouche grande ouverte, un rire de femme libre, un rire plein de vie que jalouse Kei, elle qui n'est qu'à peine capable de glousser timidement derrière sa main.  
Les yeux pétillants, Claire, qui vient de toute évidence de finir son service, s'assoit sur la banquette en face de Kei – et de Bob.

\- Mademoiselle Miura, ne vous laissez pas embobiner par cette langue de vipère enrobée de miel ! s'exclame Claire. Agneau, il s'était glissé dans ma cabine une nuit, et il avait remué tout de fond en comble. J'entre, je hurle, pensant à un voleur, et en voyant remuer les draps, je hurle encore plus fort. Ce cher Robert, entendant des hurlements de femme, et pensant à une soirée d'amusement à laquelle il aurait pu prendre part, débarque, et Agneau lui saute à la tête. Les deux compères courent à-travers le train pendant au bas mot... une bonne vingtaine de minutes, aussi paniqués l'un que l'autre...  
\- Cinq minutes maximum ! corrige Bob. Et tu aurais fait la même chose, ma chère Claire, si c'était sur TON visage qu'Agneau s'était agrippé.  
\- ...aussi paniqué l'un que l'autre, continue Claire sans se laisser démonter, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, vaincus tous deux par l'épuisement, ils s'arrêtent de hurler et de paniquer pour se regarder droit dans les yeux. Ça a été le coup de foudre dresseur-pokémon, comme il arrive souvent, et c'est _comme ça_ qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Pas autrement.

Bob grogne.  
\- Et pour le remercier, conclut Claire, j'ai donné un baiser sur la joue de Robert. Voilà pour le côté érotique de l'histoire.  
Kei glousse.  
\- Tu m'as complètement détruit tout mon récit, geint Bob Maurane.  
\- Tu pourrais te contenter de raconter l'Ombre Jaune.  
\- Mais je n'ai jamais mis la main dessus !  
\- Mais au moins, c'est une vraie histoire.  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Revoilà un troupeau de haydaims ! s'exclame Kei, le nez à la fenêtre.  
\- Ils ont failli disparaître, le saviez-vous ? interroge Madame Miroslavitchova.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ma femme a fait des études de biologie, confirme Monsieur Miroslavitch avec fierté. Elle connaît bien les haydaims. Ses parents en tenaient un élevage, à un moment.

\- Racontez-moi ! supplie Kei.  
Alors, sous le sourire de Claire, les yeux pétillants de Kei et la mine renfrognée de Bob, Madame Miroslavitchova raconte l'histoire des haydaims, comment ils ont presque disparu à l'état sauvage, comment ils ont été sauvés grâce à un parc naturel consacré uniquement à l'espèce, comment des éleveurs continuent de soigner des hardes demi-sauvages afin de permettre à l'espèce de survivre.  
\- Et ils changent vraiment de ramure et de robe avec les saisons ? interroge Kei.  
\- Laissez-moi vous montrer !  
Madame Miroslavitchova tire de son sac un petit album de photographies.  
\- Voici mes souvenirs de quand j'étais petite, avec toute ma famille ! Et les haydaims bien entendu !

* * *

À Messine en Sicile, Berthe continue son Syndrome Baeckeofe. Prostrée sur la pelouse devant le bâtiment de l'université, elle geint à propos de choses que Smeralda et Marco ne parviennent pas à comprendre.  
\- Het hên plûs y'hâ pâs teuh côlompâches hen Sîcille ! geint Berthe.  
\- Des quoi ? fait Marco avec une grimace.  
\- Des colombes ? interroge Smeralda.  
\- Lês maîssons sont môches !  
\- Tu veux bien arrêter de râler ? rétorque Marco. Y'a des gens qui ont des problèmes beaucoup plus grave que les tiens !  
\- Cheuh feûx tes brëdeles !  
\- Berthe ma belle, répond Smeralda en la prenant par les épaules, nous ne comprenons pas vraiment ce que tu essayes de nous dire...

Marco grimace de plus belle et hausse les épaules.  
\- J'ai rencontré une lointaine tante y'a pas longtemps, soupire Marco. Une allumée, et la cousine, pire encore.  
\- T'as vraiment une famille de cinglés, compatit Smeralda.  
\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... soupire Marco.  
\- Tu veux en parler ? demande Smeralda tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Berthe.

Marco glisse un regard à l'Alsacienne puis il secoue la tête.  
\- Elle pourra pas comprendre donc, tout va bien pour moi.  
\- C'est grave à ce point ? s'inquiète Smeralda.  
\- Ma tante, pour ce que j'ai compris, est la mère du plus grand criminel asiatique de notre époque. Et sa fille – ma cousine – est possédée par une légion de plus de cent spectres.  
Smeralda ouvre de grands yeux.  
\- Pas possible !  
\- Et si.

Marco se garde bien de révéler que, tout comme elles, et le reste de sa famille, ils forment la tristement célèbre mafia sicilienne, la Cosa Nostra. Il a été sermonné longuement au sujet de ses relations, et le parrain a longuement insisté pour qu'il garde autour de lui le réseau le plus grand possible d'amis de tous genres et de tous les milieux, dans le but de ramasser un maximum d'informations. On ne sait jamais par quelle voie les révélations arrivent.  
\- Bah, fait Marco en haussant les épaules. On a tous des originaux dans nos familles.  
Il sort de sa poche un biscuit comme on en cuisine tant dans le bassin méditerranéen.  
\- BREDËLE ! hurle Berthe en se précipitant sur sa main pour le dévorer, larmes aux yeux.

Un demi-kilo de biscuits et une note salée à la pâtisserie voisine plus tard, Berthe essuie ses yeux et s'excuse.  
\- Cheuh suis tééssolée, soupire-t-elle. Cheuh saîs pâs ceuh quî m'ha prîs. Cheuh croîs queuh ma maîsson meuh mânque.  
\- Et vous mangez les mêmes gâteaux ?  
\- Ceûx teuh la maîsson sont meîlleurs.  
Marco acquiesce doucement de la tête. Être ami avec Berthe, une fille de la capitale, aussi stupide et bornée soit-elle, pourrait s'avérer positif pour le futur de sa grande famille. Alors, il fait un gros effort et tente de consoler Berthe en approuvant :  
\- C'est toujours meilleur à la maison.

* * *

Au Japon, dans les locaux de la Team Rocket, un porygon2 vient d'évoluer vers la version porygon-Z.  
« Il était temps » affiche l'écran du pokédex.  
\- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? interroge Kazushige.  
« C'est toi l'humain c'est à toi de prendre les décisions ! »  
\- Eh, je ne suis « que » sbire de bas étage ! Je n'ai jamais monté de plan vraiment tout seul !  
« C'est l'occasion d'apprendre. »  
\- Bon, bon. Pour monter un plan il faut un but, c'est bien ça ?  
« Si tu le dis. »  
\- Tu es censé m'aider !  
« D'accord. Oui, il faut un but. »  
\- Et le but de mon plan sera...

Kazu réfléchit quelques instants, les yeux mi-clos. Il les rouvre soudain.  
\- Protéger Cerise !  
« Noble but. »  
\- Maintenant, organisons ce que nous souhaitons faire pour atteindre notre but. Déjà, nous ne pouvons pas lutter par la force.  
« Sage constatation. »  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas non plus, afin de nous protéger nous-mêmes, faire quoi que ce soit ouvertement.  
« Donc, ton but est aussi de te protéger toi-même ? »  
\- Si je me fais prendre, je ne pourrai plus lui venir en aide.  
« Bonne remarque. »  
\- Bon, qu'est-ce que ça me laisse comme solutions ?  
« Tu as accès à des informations. » remarque Pixel.  
\- Oui, c'est ça. Je peux rentrer dans les confidences du patron et surveiller ce qu'il sait d'elle.  
« Et je transmettrai les informations. »  
\- C'est triste, soupire Kazu. Quand on fait le point et qu'on se rend compte qu'au final on n'a pas beaucoup de champ de manœuvre.  
« C'est mieux que rien. » le réconforte Pixel. « Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Si je puis me permettre ? »  
Kazu grimace.  
\- La Team Rocket, c'est pas ça. C'est pas traquer les gens pour des histoires personnelles et des vengeances. On est censé voler des pokémons, oui, mais pas faire de mal aux humains. Revendre les pokémons volés, pas les maltraiter. Sélectionner les meilleurs et tirer profit monétaire des autres. Mais maintenant que je vois l'envers du décor...

Il soupire et pose son front sur ses bras croisés.  
\- Je pensais que faire partie de la Team Rocket, ça serait une grande aventure. Qu'on ferait ce qu'on voulait, qu'on capturerait des tas de puissants pokémons que les dresseurs normaux ne peuvent pas obtenir parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'équipement et l'organisation. Mais finalement, j'aurais dû écouter mes parents lorsqu'ils m'ont dit que je faisais une grossière erreur. Je croyais qu'ils voulaient juste me pourrir la vie et m'empêcher de m'amuser. Finalement, ils voulaient juste me protéger.  
Il frappe du poing sur la table, ignorant le pokédex sur l'écran duquel s'affiche « Tous les parents ne font que chercher à protéger leurs enfants. »  
\- Merde ! Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, l'expérience qu'ils ont engrangée, je ne les ai pas écoutés !  
\- Et qu'as-tu fait comme erreur, Kazu ? interroge une voix à l'accent européen.

Le jeune garçon se retourne brusquement. Il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Giovanni en personne.  
\- Ah, je vois que tu as un porygon désormais ! C'est bien ! Il va pouvoir t'assister dans tes recherches !  
Kazu déglutit avec effort.  
\- Mes recherches sont terminées.  
\- Ah, très bien ! _Perfetto_ ! Et qu'as-tu trouvé ?  
\- Je suis parvenu à reconstituer le parcours de Cerise, du moment où elle a reçu ce pokédex – le deux avril de cette année – jusqu'au jour où nous l'avons retrouvé dans les toilettes du salon de coiffure.  
\- Tu comprends pourquoi je te fais faire ça ?

Kazu fixe ses pieds.  
\- Parce qu'elle m'a échappé une première fois.  
\- Exactement ! Et tu sais ce qui va t'arriver si elle t'échappe encore ?  
Ses yeux s'embuent. Il est obligé de dire quelque chose.  
\- Et bien, la logique voudrait qu'elle ait quitté le pays. Il faudrait vérifier d'autres informations mais je n'ai pas les accès et le temps de la retrouver, même avec un porygon, elle peut avoir changé d'identité des centaines de fois. Pire, si elle décide de s'enfoncer dans la campagne en évitant tout contact avec la civilisation...  
\- Donc d'après tes analyses, nous l'avons perdue pour de bon ?

Kazu tremble de la tête aux pieds. Si le boss n'aime pas ce qu'il entend, c'en est fini du jeune garçon.  
\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire cela, boss mais une chose est sûre, elle se trouve quelque part, pas au Japon, et il y a des chances que Mewtwo soit avec elle.  
\- Hum... fait Giovanni.  
Kazu prie silencieusement pour que la mention du pokémon le plus puissant du monde dissuade le chef de la Team Rocket de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme.  
\- Toutes les équipes sont parvenues à la même conclusion, murmure Giovanni comme pour lui-même. Disparue sans laisser de traces, et certainement escortée par Mewtwo.

Il sort de ses pensées et fixe Kazushige dans les yeux.  
\- Et son pokédex ?  
\- Je euh...  
Giovanni écarte le jeune garçon et s'empare de l'objet.  
\- Je l'ai recyclé pour usage personnel vu que les données...  
Du revers de la main, Giovanni le gifle.  
\- Idiot !  
\- Mais boss...  
\- Ne RIEN faire sans mon AUTORISATION ! C'est pourtant simple comme règle !  
\- Boss...  
\- Et ça...

Giovanni affiche des données sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Pixel se précipite en avant, modifiant tout ce qu'il peut pour protéger sa dresseuse. Peine perdue.  
\- Miura Kei ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- Je...  
Une autre gifle interrompt Kazu.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? tonne le chef de la Team Rocket.  
Essuyant de sa joue le sang qui coule d'une blessure faite par la chevalière de Giovanni, Kazu échange un regard discret avec Pixel. Il espère que le pokémon va comprendre.  
\- J'ai commencé à étudier toutes les personnes qui ont quitté le pays depuis le vingt-quatre septembre inclus.

Pixel semble avoir compris. À l'écran s'affichent les noms de tous les passagers de tous les ferrys ayant quitté le Japon depuis la date indiquée.  
\- Comme je ne savais pas par qui commencer, continue Kazu, j'ai tiré au hasard la liste. Si vous avez des informations supplémentaires...  
Le bras de Giovanni redescend le long de son corps.  
\- Finalement tu es moins inutile et idiot que je le pensais, lui dit l'homme basané avec un sourire carnassier. Rajoute à ta liste les personnes contrôlées à la frontière avant de traverser la mer à dos de pokémon ou par n'importe quel moyen de transport. Ensuite nous vérifierons les personnes qui sont entrées récemment depuis le Japon dans tous les pays du monde.  
\- Mais ça risque de faire beaucoup... Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a les ressources nécessaires pour brasser autant d'informations, boss ?

Giovanni saisit Kazu par les épaules et plante son regard dans le sien.  
\- Nous sommes la Team Rocket. Nous avons tous les moyens qu'il faudra mettre en œuvre. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?  
\- Pour... fait Kazu, haletant. Pour... la gloire de... la Team Rocket...  
Giovanni le relâche en souriant.  
\- Suis-moi, gamin. Je pense pouvoir faire de grandes choses avec toi.

* * *

Le soleil darde ses derniers rayons par-dessus l'horizon vers lequel se précipite le Transsibérien Express 999. Dans le compartiment désormais surpeuplé, Kei se serre contre Robert Maurane, ses pokémons dans ses bras, le farfaduvet perché sur sa tête.  
\- Je suis, d'abord et avant tout, un chasseur, se vante Robert.  
\- Et vous chassez quoi ? interroge une voix.  
\- Je suis un chasseur de pokémons.  
\- Vous cherchez des pokémons rares ?

Robert éclate de rire, serrant Kei un peu plus contre lui. Elle est aux anges, et n'accorde qu'une oreille distraite aux discussions.  
\- Je suis à la poursuite de l'Ombre Jaune.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Il relève son chapeau et fixe l'auditoire.  
\- Une grande silhouette m'est apparue dans la nuit, tombant du ciel. Le tonnerre accompagnait chacun de ses battements d'ailes. Sous la pluie battante et dans la tempête, je me suis approché. C'était le plus gros pokémon que j'avais jamais vu. Il avait le bec acéré et les serres puissantes. L'air était chargé d'électricité autour de lui, au point que je n'ai pas pu m'approcher. À l'époque j'avais avec moi un kangourex mâle, Severus. J'ai lancé un défi à l'Ombre Jaune.

L'auditoire retient son souffle.  
\- D'un seul coup de bec, il a tué Severus. J'ai vu la lumière s'éteindre dans les yeux de mon pokémon, j'ai vu son corps se dissiper sous mes yeux. Et lorsque je me suis précipité sur l'Ombre Jaune, j'ai été mortellement blessé, et l'Ombre a disparu. Depuis je le traque sans relâche, l'Ombre Jaune qui m'a enlevé Severus. Le puissant Électhor, l'Oiseau-Tonnerre.  
\- Mais nul ne peut soumettre un dieu ! proteste un homme d'affaire coréen embarqué sur le Transsibérien pour aller signer des contrats à Londres, au terminus.  
\- Il vous a mis à l'épreuve, murmure un prêtre, chapelet à la main. Et en le suivant à-travers le monde entier, vous vivez des aventures dont vous n'auriez jamais rêvé.  
\- Il a emporté Severus ! gronde Robert. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !  
\- Quelle vie auriez-vous menée si l'Oiseau-Tonnerre n'y était pas entrée ?  
\- Je refuse de continuer plus avant cette discussion stérile !

Serrant toujours Kei dans ses bras, Robert sort du compartiment, plus furieux qu'Électhor un jour de tempête, et se dirige vers sa cabine personnelle, toujours pestant après les paroles du prêtre et la cruauté d'Électhor.

* * *

\- C'est pas trop tôt, soupire Robert.  
Mais l'expression sur son visage ne trompe pas Kei.  
\- Kami ?  
Il la regarde en coin et lui sourit. Elle reconnaîtrait ce regard entre mille.  
\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, avoue-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la cabine de Robert Maurane.  
Il attire Kei à l'intérieur, et referme la porte derrière lui.  
\- Je connais ton faible pour ce genre d'hommes...

Elle détourne les yeux.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, répond Kami. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise. Je préfère prendre possession de l'esprit des femmes. Pour une raison, je n'aime pas celui des hommes.  
\- Et où es-tu, actuellement ?  
\- Sur le toit.  
\- Du train ? Tu m'as suivie ?  
Il lève des mains apaisantes.  
\- Sans toi je ne m'en sortirai pas. Tu m'as sauvé de ma folie une fois.  
\- Et tu comptes sur moi pour que je continue de te sauver...

Elle plisse les yeux, réfléchissant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de moi ? interroge-t-elle. Je suis censée étudier la géologie et les pokémons de type roche, pour ensuite me cacher dans un laboratoire à Strasbourg. J'ai un devoir à remplir envers le laboratoire de Shimoda. Si je n'y vais pas, d'autres personnes vont en pâtir. Sans compter que la Team Rocket risque fort de ne jamais me lâcher.  
\- Je vais t'aider, plaide Kami en se rapprochant d'elle. J'implanterai dans ton esprit les informations dont tu as besoin. Je te protègerai de tous les dangers – nul ne peut lutter contre moi. Mais je t'en prie, aide-moi.

Il s'est rapproché d'elle au point qu'elle peut sentir l'odeur fauve de l'homme qu'il possède. Son esprit commence à s'embrouiller et une douce chaleur se répand au creux de son corps.  
\- Je... murmure-t-elle.  
Sa phrase s'interrompt dans un baiser. Elle recule aussitôt.  
\- Oh pardon, j'ai un peu perdu le...  
\- Non, ça va, ça va...  
Ils se contemplent d'un air gêné et se rapprochent à nouveau.  
\- Ça te dérange, demande Kami, que je sois un pokémon ?  
Kei ferme les yeux et l'embrasse profondément.  
\- Tu sais, je suis plus à ça près, murmure-t-elle. Et tu es super sexy, habillé en humain...

* * *

Sur le toit du wagon, Kami pleure. Certes, ce qu'il est en train de vivre, il ne le vit que par l'intermédiaire du corps d'un humain mais... c'est indescriptible. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir cela un jour. Cela dépasse tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Même traquer ses victimes pour ensuite les faire mourir à petit feu, ne lui avait pas remué l'âme et le corps comme Kei est en train de le faire. Il lutte pour garder le contrôle du corps humain, il lutte pour que le lien psychique ne soit pas rompu mais en même temps, il a envie de s'abandonner à ce qu'il est en train de vivre. Il supplie Kei de le laisser reprendre ses esprits elle lui rétorque que ça sera sa petite vengeance pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait, et continue de plus belle, le ne lâchant qu'après entière satisfaction. Pantelant, il se retrouve seul, sur le toit du train, le vent froid sur son dos mouillé de sueur, et complètement hébété. La rage et la haine reviennent lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est sur l'épaule de l' _autre_ qu'elle est en train de reposer sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils, il replonge dans l'esprit de l'humain, prêt à déverser sa rage sur celle qui joue si bien avec lui.

\- Ah, de retour ? fait Kei.  
\- Comment ça, « de retour » ?  
Elle se serre contre lui. Toute sa haine s'envole. Si elle accepte de partager ces moments-là avec le pokémon, il veut bien la laisser s'amuser avec tous les hommes de la planète.  
\- J'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là, murmure Kei à son oreille. Ça m'a rendue très triste. Je suis contente que tu sois de retour.  
\- Hum...  
\- Je suis désolée, j'y suis allée un peu sauvagement !  
\- Hum...  
\- Tu m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Il ne sait plus où il en est. Il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il a envie de recommencer aussi tôt que possible, de passer le reste de sa vie dans les bras de Kei, de quelque façon que ce soit.  
\- Je pensais, murmure-t-il, je pensais que tu allais me libérer. Tu es simplement en train d'échanger mes chaînes pour d'autres.  
Il roule sur le côté pour lui faire face.  
\- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'aime ça. Comme j'ai aimé tuer. Je ne veux plus de ça, tu comprends ?  
\- Tu trouves que c'est mal d'aimer prendre du bon temps ?  
Elle se lève sur un coude alors qu'il retombe sur l'oreiller.  
\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas un pokémon ?

Il s'assoit, surpris.  
\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! proteste-t-il.  
\- Tant mieux ! répond-elle avec un sourire.  
Elle se rapproche à nouveau de lui, réclamant un câlin. Il l'entoure de ses bras, ou plutôt, des bras de l'humain, et soupire.  
\- Est-ce moi, ou est-ce lui, que tu aimes ? interroge-t-il doucement.  
\- J'aime le sexe, rétorque Kei. J'aime que les hommes me tournent la tête. J'ai envie de profiter de ma liberté retrouvée, de mon divorce, sans contrainte. Mais...

Elle se serre un peu plus contre lui avant de continuer.  
\- Mais si c'est toujours toi à l'intérieur, je me sentirai moins sale.  
\- Pourquoi devrais-tu te sentir sale ?  
Elle lui fait face, appuyée de ses mains contre ses épaules.  
\- J'ai pas été élevée comme ça. On m'a toujours dit que les femmes qui avaient plus d'un homme dans leur vie étaient des traînées, des salopes, des moins que rien. Je peux pas profiter pleinement de la vie comme ça, et me regarder en face dans la glace le matin.  
Elle sanglote doucement contre la poitrine de l'humain possédé par Kami.  
\- Je veux pas être une fille comme ça ! Mais j'y peux rien, si les hommes me tournent la tête ! J'ai plus personne sur qui m'appuyer ! Et j'ai même plus de mauvais souvenirs pour me justifier !  
Alors Kami la prend dans ses bras, dans les bras de l'humain dont il possède l'esprit, et il fait de son mieux pour la consoler.

* * *

« Et bien ! » fait Sérénité en détachant ses yeux de ceux du xatu « si on m'avait prédit ça un jour, j'y aurais pas cru... »  
« Finalement, c'était une bonne décision » se réjouit Père.  
« Il semblerait. » approuve Sérénité.  
« En tout cas, ça m'a donné des idées... » avoue Père en fixant le plafond, les joues rosies.  
Célébi-Sérénité glousse doucement et se jette dans les bras de Mew.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Des mille et millions de fois de Maurane.


	18. Haut

  _19 octobre, Asie_

* * *

Kami secoue la rosée qui macule son dos. Son esprit est toujours lié au corps humain, dans la cabine, quelques mètres sous lui. Il peut sentir autour de lui les chairs vivantes, une impression si différente de celle que lui donne son propre corps. Si à court terme l'impression est enivrante, sur le long terme elle est insupportable et le rend malade, comme après une soirée de beuverie. Contre la poitrine de l'humain, aussi vrai que si c'était la sienne, repose Kei. Il ferme les yeux et lève la main humaine pour caresser ses cheveux. L'humain ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il est possédé. Pour l'humain, c'est juste la fille qui lui tourne la tête plus qu'une autre et l'a fait grimper au plafond comme aucune autre avant. Kami grimace un sourire.  
Supportera-t-il encore longtemps de partager Kei avec d'autres ? Mais quelle importance après tout ? Puisque Kei est humaine, elle mérite un humain.  
Non ! Elle mérite mieux que ça ! Courageuse, tenace, humble...

Kami secoue la tête. Il pense un instant à se détacher de l'humain et se rouler en boule sur le toit pour ruminer et se détester. Mais il sait parfaitement où ce comportement va le mener. Un autre meurtre, une autre victime, plus de souffrances. Il a fait un serment, le serment de se tirer de là, pour honorer tout ce que Kei a traversé, par respect pour la seule à s'être battue à la fin non pas pour elle-même, mais pour lui. Il ne va pas abandonner maintenant.  
Un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, il repense à la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer. Certes, le contrecoup, au matin, est terrible, mais pas autant que la... comment Kei avait-elle appelé cet état d'esprit ? Dépression post-homicide ?  
\- Bonjour, toi !

Kei s'est réveillée et elle dépose un baiser sur ses yeux. Il ouvre les yeux de l'humain, et retient la remarque désobligeante que ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre.  
\- Bonjour.  
Il se redresse tant bien que mal.  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de... ce genre de choses.  
\- C'est bien de ne pas être habitué, répond Kei avec le plus mignon des sourires.  
Sa respiration est arrêtée dans sa gorge. Quelle est cette chaleur qui se répand en lui ? Est-ce un contrecoup hormonal humain que le lien psychique lui renvoie ? Et ce sourire...  
Il en perd tous ses moyens.

Elle se serre contre lui.  
\- Ça te dérange si on traîne un peu au lit ?  
\- À quoi ça sert ?  
Elle soupire et croise ses bras derrière sa tête.  
\- Ben, à rien. À être ensemble, à profiter. Tu prends jamais le temps de profiter ?  
\- C'est du temps perdu.  
Il se mord les lèvres. À l'expression de Kei, il comprend qu'il vient de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais quoi ?  
\- Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi tu es si féroce.  
\- Je ne suis pas féroce, proteste-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu es féroce, parce que tu es frustré. Et comme toutes les personnes qui n'ont jamais connu que la frustration, tu refuses de prendre du bon temps.  
\- Si j'avais voulu...

Elle le fait taire en l'embrassant.  
\- Tu veux t'en sortir, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Mmh, répond-il en croisant les bras.  
\- Et moi, je vais t'aider.  
\- En quel honneur ?  
Elle rougit et baisse les yeux. Il secoue la tête. Comment peut-il espérer un seul instant que...  
...que quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle apprécie – et comment pourrait-elle, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait ? – ou du moins semble apprécier sa compagnie, qu'il peut se laisser espérer que...  
...que rien du tout.

Il fronce le nez. Il pourrait tout simplement lire dans les pensées de Kei pour savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment de lui, mais, pour une raison, il n'ose pas. Ou plutôt, il refuse de savoir. Ou plutôt, de se donner la peine. Les humains ne peuvent que le détester ou, au mieux, supporter sa présence dans le seul but d'en tirer profit. Kei a profité de lui durant la nuit, et son seul but est, sans doute, de le rendre inoffensif pour le reste de l'humanité. Et lui, il ne reste avec Kei que parce que ses intérêts sont similaires à ceux de l'humaine. C'est tout.  
\- C'est mon boulot de flic, déjà, commence Kei.  
Kami ferme les yeux à défaut de ne pouvoir coucher en arrière les oreilles de l'humain.  
\- Ensuite, ça me permet de rester avec toi. Tu es mon seul point d'appui dans ce train je ne connais personne mieux que toi. À Strasbourg, ça sera encore une fois vrai. Et même lorsque je me serai fait des amis, tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je pourrai parler de mon passé.  
\- Tu as des pokémons.  
\- Ils ne vont pas me répondre. Toi, tu le peux.

Il soupire.  
\- Oh, bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, continue Kei en s'extirpant des draps.  
Elle commence à faire la chasse à ses vêtements. Kami la regarde sans mot dire. Soudain, elle a une exclamation qui semble déplacée venant d'elle :  
\- Et MERDE !  
\- Quoi ? interroge Kami, lugubre.  
\- J'ai complètement zappé d'utiliser un préservatif !  
Kami soupire. Il lui fait signe de s'approcher.  
\- Viens là...  
Elle fait quelques pas en avant, larmes aux yeux. Kami peut voir dans les prunelles de l'humaine, comme un écran vers ses pensées, toute la panique qui l'agite. Le risque de tomber enceinte dans un contexte ne lui permettant pas d'élever un enfant dans les meilleures conditions, les maladies, la misère, la souffrance.  
\- Pour commencer, ton aventurier n'est porteur d'aucune maladie, rassure Kami après un rapide examen psychique. Pour le reste...

Il sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas le bon moment du cycle pour Kei, qu'elle ne risque rien autrement, mais il ne veut pas passer le reste de ses jours à surveiller que cette tête vide ne tombe pas enceinte quand ce n'est pas le bon moment.  
\- À la prochaine gare, tu pourras te procurer des doses d'hormones qui empêcheront toute fertilisation. Et fais plus attention la prochaine fois !  
Elle acquiesce vigoureusement tout en se lavant au bidet dont sont munies toutes les cabines de luxe. Ses mains tremblent sous l'effet de la panique.  
\- Je crois, soupire Kami tout en habillant l'humain, que je reste avec toi pour les mêmes raisons.  
\- Quoi, coucher ?  
Il s'étrangle.  
\- Non, non. Discuter. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux discuter sans me faire sermonner, sans que tu tentes de me capturer, et sans que tu te mettes à t'enfuir en hurlant.  
\- Oh. Heureuse de l'apprendre.  
\- Hum...

Ils terminent de se rhabiller.  
\- Je vais partir, murmure Kami.  
\- Mais tu reviendras ?  
Il acquiesce.  
\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, hésite-t-il, si je viens posséder tout homme qui...  
Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit hier soir, je préfère savoir que c'est toujours toi, plutôt que de me considérer comme une fille légère.  
\- Hum...  
Doucement, tendrement, elle le serre contre elle.  
\- Tu es vraiment compliquée, grogne Kami.  
\- Toi aussi, rétorque-t-elle.

Elle s'écarte et le prend par les mains.  
\- J'ai quand même une question qui me turlupine, si tu veux bien y répondre.  
\- Vas-y, encourage Kami.  
\- Ta marque de tueur, c'est bien la date et le lieu, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'était. Oui.  
\- Je euh... je pourrais savoir qu'est-ce que cela représente pour toi ?  
Elle a un mouvement de recul sous les yeux terribles qu'il lui lance. Mais le regard furieux se change en un sourire triste.  
\- Te le dire maintenant, te le dire plus tard... autant ne rien te cacher. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, que tu restes encore avec moi, c'est un miracle.  
\- C'est mon devoir de flic, corrige Kei. Même si je dois payer de mon corps, même si je dois payer de ma vie.

Kami grogne, et s'assoit sur le lit, attirant Kei à côté de lui.  
\- C'est le laboratoire où j'ai été créé.  
\- Créé ?  
\- Créé, oui. À partir de fréquences fossilisées de Mew, modifiées pour me donner plus de puissance. C'est là que j'ai compris, le jour de ma naissance, que je ne serai jamais rien aux yeux des humains. C'est là aussi que j'ai tué pour la première fois. Tous les scientifiques de l'équipe qui m'ont... donné le jour. Un seul a survécu à ses blessures. Fujii, le chef du projet. Fujii Etsuya.  
Kei en est bouche bée.  
\- Fujii Etsuya ? Mais c'est le nom du directeur du refuge pour pokémons abandonnés et maltraités de Mito, où j'ai reçu tous mes premiers pokémons !  
\- Il s'agit de la même personne.

Elle étouffe une exclamation de surprise.  
\- Oh, ça en explique des choses ! Ses connaissances sur le clonage ! Sa peur en voyant un pikachu cloné ! Ses vieilles blessures qui le faisaient tout le temps souffrir !  
Il baisse les yeux.  
\- Et pour la date ?  
Il retourne brusquement la tête, faisant craquer le cou de l'humain.  
\- Tu n'es pas...fâchée ?

Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.  
\- Il ne faut jamais se mettre en colère après un tueur. Toujours essayer de le comprendre, de comprendre sa façon de penser. C'est le seul moyen de l'atteindre et, si les étoiles sont alignées, peut-être, de le soigner. Mais c'est quasiment impossible. Ce qui n'est pas une raison pour ne pas essayer.  
Il acquiesce en silence.  
\- La date, donc...  
Il soupire.  
\- C'est la date où j'ai failli détruire le monde.  
La surprise de Kei est évidente. Bouche béante, yeux écarquillés, souffle coupé, même ses pensées se sont arrêtées.

\- Un vingt-trois septembre au soir, j'avais décidé de détruire le monde, tous les humains, et tous les pokémons qui les servent. C'est alors que j'ai affronté Mew. Un gamin s'est jeté entre nous, et sous le choc, j'ai renoncé à mes plans. Mais la soif de sang était trop forte.  
Elle penche la tête de côté.  
\- En fait, tu es plus un junkie qu'un tueur en série... murmure-t-elle.  
\- Silence ! hurle-t-il pour toute réponse. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Figée contre la cloison qui sépare la cabine du couloir, Kei ne fait pas un mouvement vers la clenche de la porte. Elle met quelques temps à se remettre du choc, puis elle glisse au sol. Kami la voit vérifier d'un coup d'œil qu'il est toujours là. Puis elle se relève, les yeux en feu, et c'est à elle de crier – d'une façon qu'aucun autre être n'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Pas comme un humain sermonnant un pokémon. Pas comme un adulte raisonnant un petit enfant. D'adulte à adulte, d'égal à égal. Il en reste coi.  
\- Idiot ! Tu ne me fais ni peur, ni pitié! C'est une simple constatation ! Une constatation professionnelle faisant partie de mon analyse psychologique en vue de te rendre inoffensif pour la société ! Rien de plus !

Elle croise les bras et reprend un instant son souffle.  
\- Et si t'es pas content, c'est le même tarif ! C'est toi qui viens vers moi en quête d'aide, alors soit tu restes jusqu'au bout parce que tu veux t'en sortir, soit tu t'en vas et t'es plus mon problème !  
Il grince des dents. Il a rudement envie de répliquer que, si c'est comme ça, très bien, qu'elle se débrouille seule. Mais il sait aussi que, tout comme il est venu à elle la veille au soir, s'il la quitte maintenant, ça ne sera que pour revenir avec plus de force, et il ne veut pas de cette humiliation. Il refuse de se traîner à ses pieds et de quémander. Alors, il prend le tauros par les cornes.  
\- C'est obligé que ça fasse mal comme ça, ta petite « thérapie » ? rétorque-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, Kei retourne s'assoir à ses côtés et le prend par les épaules.  
\- Seulement au début, le rassure-t-elle. Après, ça commence à aller mieux.

* * *

Kei se sent stupide. Dans quoi la voilà embarquée ? Liée par des promesses qu'elle est pourtant certaine de ne pas pouvoir tenir, à un pokémon tueur ! Et tout ça dans quel but ? Protéger le monde ? La belle affaire ! Elle n'est plus flic à présent. Juste une fugitive. Et c'est le tueur qui a essayé de la tuer elle, qu'elle tente de... soigner ?  
Mais après tout, il pourrait très bien être en train de la manipuler pour qu'elle lui administre les soins psychologiques nécessaires. Et tout ce qu'elle a ressenti durant la nuit, cette chaleur... illusion ? Manipulation mentale ?  
A-t-elle vraiment le choix de ses actes ?

Peu importe. Elle est en vie, sa vie n'a plus aucun but par la faute du pokémon – pour le moment – et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
\- Allez, je vais prendre le petit-déjeuner, dit-elle en se levant de la banquette.  
Il acquiesce lentement.  
\- Je vais y aller moi aussi, murmure-t-il en réponse.  
\- Oui, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, et de te détendre un peu, approuve Kei.  
Sous son regard suspicieux, elle ajoute :  
\- Puisque tu détestes tellement les humains, ça doit être une torture pour toi de posséder le corps de l'un d'entre eux, non ?  
\- Hum...  
\- C'est gentil à toi en tout cas d'être resté aussi longtemps me tenir compagnie.

Il lui lance un regard surpris.  
\- Tu es... contente que je sois là ?  
Elle rit doucement, sans se masquer la bouche, et resserre les mâchoires promptement.  
\- Je préfère être avec toi, qu'avec _lui_ , grimace-t-elle. Toi, même si tu n'es pas un tendre...  
Elle voit Kami grimacer alors qu'elle fait référence à toutes les tortures par lesquelles il l'a fait passer.  
\- Toi au moins, continue-t-elle, tu es là pour moi. Lui ? Je doute qu'il considère les femmes avec plus d'égards que si elles étaient des poupées sur lesquelles se masturber. C'est plus sympa de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un est un tueur en série, plutôt qu'avec un objet, à fortiori en étant considérée soi-même comme un objet.

Elle le voit rougir malgré lui sous le compliment à peine déguisé.  
\- C'est vrai que c'était...sympa, admet-il.  
\- Ouais, approuve Kei, faudra remettre le couvert à l'occasion.  
Il fronce les sourcils. Elle est terrifiée. Elle ne reconnaît pas les mots qui sortent de sa propre bouche. Et c'est presque en spectatrice d'elle-même qu'elle se voit lui tendre la main avec un sourire encourageant, et la proposition qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginée faire :  
\- Potes de lit ?  
Il saisit la main tendue.  
\- Potes de lit.

Alors qu'elle le voit presque à l'œil nu quitter le corps humain qu'il possédait, elle entend sa voix télépathique résonner dans sa tête :  
« Quoi que cela puisse signifier... »  
Elle sourit et secoue ses cheveux, sans un regard pour l'aventurier hagard qui la complimente vulgairement sur sa façon d'embrasser. D'humeur à faire taire celui dont seul l'aspect l'a séduite, et dont les manières la rebutent au saut du lit, elle lui rétorque :  
\- Tant mieux que ça t'ai plu t'es pas mon meilleur coup.  
Et elle tourne les talons, fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

L'infirmière en uniforme rose, une famille de leveinards autour d'elle, dirige les opérations de transformation du laboratoire de Shimoda en Centre Pokémon.  
\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, dit-elle à un homme basané vêtu d'un complet orange du plus mauvais goût.  
\- Oh, mais c'est tout naturel, répond l'homme avec un léger accent méditerranéen. Dès que j'ai appris que vous aviez besoin de fonds supplémentaires pour effectuer les transformations, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de faire une bonne action !

L'infirmière glousse.  
\- Ne soyez pas si modeste, Maître Giovanni, répond l'infirmière. Votre contribution nous permet de prendre possession des locaux en un temps record, comparé au délai auquel nous aurions dû faire face sans votre aide.  
\- Mais c'est tout dans mon intérêt, figurez-vous... murmure Giovanni à son oreille.  
L'infirmière glousse à nouveau et le repousse gentiment.  
\- Voyons, vous n'imaginiez quand même pas m'acheter de la sorte !  
Elle glousse.  
\- Mon cœur est à Shimoda, précise-t-elle.  
\- Ah, et puis-je être mis dans la confidence ? taquine Giovanni.

L'infirmière glisse un regard furtif au groupe composé de son propre machopeur, et de cinq déménageurs à la musculature tout aussi imposante que celle du pokémon. Elle rougit et baisse les yeux au sol aussitôt.  
\- Ah, je comprends, fait Giovanni. Je ne suis pas du tout votre genre. Et bien, ce n'est pas grave ! J'aurai les louanges du public pour me consoler !  
\- Et les miennes ! ajoute aussitôt l'infirmière.  
\- Ah, mais vos yeux me suffisent, répond Giovanni en lui baisant la main.

* * *

Quelques instants de badinage plus tard, Giovanni, Maître d'arène à Numazu, retourne dans sa limousine fonctionnant à l'énergie de magnéti. L'air satisfait, il éteint le micro-cravate discret qu'il porte à sa veste. Puis il s'installe sur la banquette alors que le moteur démarre en direction de la gare, pour y prendre l'express qui le ramènera dans sa ville.  
Il tripote quelques boutons et un écran descend du plafond tandis qu'un micro et des haut-parleurs sortent des accoudoirs et du repose-tête de son siège.  
\- Alors professeur, toujours pas décidé à me dire où est passé Cerise ?

À l'écran, Chen le Vieux, maigre, les mains mutilées, les yeux humides, se précipite vers la caméra et la saisit à deux mains.  
\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est débarrasser le monde de la menace que représente Mewtwo, vous comprenez ? Demandez à Régis ! Je ne sais pas où est passée Cerise ! Mewtwo l'a tuée ! J'ai perdu ma meilleure assistante ! Et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire à quel point je l'admirais !  
\- Oh, un peu de silence... grogne Giovanni tout en baissant le son des haut-parleurs.  
\- Cerise ! Cerise, est-ce que tu m'entends ? continue Chen. Cerise ! Ne laisse pas Mewtwo te faire du mal, d'accord ? C'est un tueur ! Ne lui fais pas confiance ! Cerise !

Giovanni coupe la communication, irrité. Chen le Vieux ne le mène à rien, et le petit Régis passe ses journées à se taper la tête contre les murs matelassés de sa chambre, lorsqu'il n'a pas eu sa dose de calmants. Les médecins ont peu d'espoir de le voir revenir à la raison, et ils se lamentent que le pays ait perdu un tel scientifique. Personne ne se préoccupe de savoir où est passée Cerise, le seul appât valable pour obtenir Mewtwo. Quant à débusquer Mewtwo en le cherchant directement, mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Il est capable de sentir les senseurs les plus discrets, et tout ce qui touche son esprit, il en cherche la source pour la détruire. Utiliser des pokémons de type psy pour retrouver sa trace fait partie des plans avortés qui n'ont laissé qu'un trou noir dans son esprit. Maudit soit-il !

Grinçant des dents, Giovanni retourne à son lecteur électronique portable, passant en revue toutes les personnes qui ont quitté le Japon depuis la communication qu'il a surprise entre Cerise et Chen Régis. Tout laisse à croire que la jeune femme, ou du moins, son cadavre manipulé comme une marionnette par le pokémon, se trouve à bord du Transsibérien. Mais Mewtwo a pu changer d'avis. Le billet de train donné par Léo pourrait être différent.  
Le billet de train... donné par Léo !

Il règle son système de communication et envoie un appel à toute la Team Rocket :  
\- À toutes les unités ! Épluchez toutes les opérations bancaires du Pokémaniaque Léo, et trouvez-moi tous les titres de transport qu'il a pu se procurer ! C'est une urgence !  
Si Léo a fait l'erreur de ne pas payer en cash, Giovanni va pouvoir enfin trouver une piste.

* * *

\- Oulan-Bator ! Six heures d'arrêt ! Changement de locomotive ! Oulan-Bator !  
Le contrôleur passe dans les couloirs du train, répétant son annonce, encore et encore, jusqu'à être assuré que tous les passagers l'ont bien entendue.  
\- Mademoiselle Miura !  
Kei, qui s'apprêtait à descendre, se retourne. C'est Claire.  
\- Mademoiselle Miura, vous êtes toujours intéressée par les sanctuaires et ce genre de choses ?  
\- Bien sûr, Claire ! Mais j'ai une course à faire avant ça.  
\- Ah, tant mieux ! Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner ?  
\- Avec plaisir !

Kei a complètement oublié sa jalousie envers Claire. Après tout, elle a passé une agréable nuit, et elle est désormais parfaitement détendue. Ça lui manquait, une nuit comme ça.  
Bras dessus bras dessous, entourées de leurs pokémons, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigent tout d'abord vers la pharmacie la plus proche.  
\- C'est un bon coup finalement, Robert Maurane ? interroge Claire.  
\- Quoi ? répond Kei, le plus innocemment qu'elle peut.  
\- Allons, ne soyez pas si timide ! Ça restera entre nous ! Et puis, tout le train vous a vus vous diriger ensemble vers sa cabine. Ne me faites pas croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Robert est un sacré tombeur, dans son genre !  
\- Et bien... fait Kei.  
Que pourrait-elle bien dire à Claire à ce sujet ?  
\- Le gars en lui-même est pas vraiment un bon coup, hésite-t-elle. Mais quand on a pas vu d'homme pendant un certain temps, c'est l'oasis après le désert.  
\- Ah, comme je vous comprends !

Elles arrivent enfin à la pharmacie.  
\- Je reviens dans quelques instants, bafouille Kei.  
\- Oh, ne faites pas l'enfant ! rétorque Claire en la saisissant par le bras. Quel que soit votre problème, je saurai vous conseiller. Il nous arrive toujours tellement de choses, à nous serveuses à bord d'un train !  
C'est ainsi que Kei se fait expliquer toutes les subtiles différences entre les différents contraceptifs chimiques sur le marché.  
\- Mais, vous n'en avez jamais utilisé auparavant ?  
\- Je m'étais fait poser un implant pour trois ans, mais depuis le temps...  
\- Oh, parfait alors ! Le pharmacien va pouvoir vous redonner le même !  
\- Et un contraceptif d'après-coup, aussi...  
\- Ah, vous avez bien raison ! On n'est jamais trop prudente !

Une fois l'implant changé et la pilule avalée, Kei se sent un peu mieux. Elle parvient enfin à penser à autre chose et à se concentrer sur les sanctuaires que Claire se propose de lui faire visiter.  
\- Ici, à Oulan-Bator, se trouvent des monuments érigés en mémoire des Golems.  
\- Les Golems ?  
\- Les personnifications des âges anciens, d'avant le Cataclysme : l'Âge de Pierre, l'Âge de Glace, puis l'Âge de Fer, et, bien avant cela, le Mésozoïque.  
Kei fait un « Oh » de surprise. D'abord, les Oiseaux sont considérés comme les incarnations de la Lune et du Soleil, ainsi que des forces du climat. Puis les Trois Messagers sont vus comme des puissances destructrices mises en branle par la colère de la nature. Et maintenant, les Golems feraient référence aux Anciens Âges ? Kei n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !  
\- Les monuments et sanctuaires érigés aux Golems sont des centres d'étude archéologiques et parfois aussi, historiques, continue Claire.

Kei écoute de toutes ses oreilles, tout en souriant aux cabrioles d'Amalthea. Saturnin est agrippé à sa crinière. Sakura est sur l'épaule de Kei, Léo s'est installé sur le dos de Céra et parfois, il bondit dans les bras de Joey. Ce dernier a l'air d'avoir bien grandi, comparé à l'époque où Kei l'a capturé. Céra aussi, ses pas sont plus assurés, elle se réfugie moins souvent dans les jambes de sa dresseuse elle a appris à ne frotter sa tête que sur les supports appropriés, et non sur tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Quant à Léo, il gonfle sa poitrine et fait le fier. Sa fourrure reprend peu à peu sa coloration normale si Kei veut qu'il reste blanc, il faudra bientôt passer chez le coiffeur pour pokméons. Mais après tout, un lixy blanc est beaucoup plus facile à repérer qu'un lixy de couleur naturelle, alors, sans doute vaut-il mieux pour elle ne pas re-blanchir Léo.  
\- Nous y voilà ! annonce Claire au bout d'un moment.

* * *

De hauts murs encadrent l'immense parc à l'entrée duquel la dresseuse vient de s'arrêter. Amalthea est aux anges. Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, la terre sous ses sabots, et son amour sur le dos. Elle en a des frissons. Saturnin a une façon de faire courir ses griffes sur le cuir de la galopa, qui fait gémir cette dernière en priant pour trouver un coin isolé, à l'abri des regards des humains.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. » la taquine l'akwakwak tout en caressant l'épaule puissante de plus belle.  
« Pour un jeunot, tu es plutôt doué. » le complimente la jument de feu.  
« Ah, mais c'est que j'ai un très bon professeur. » rétorque Saturnin modestement.  
« Je te serais néanmoins reconnaissante si tu voulais bien te retenir, ne serait-ce que le temps d'écouter un peu ce que l'humaine est venue entendre ici. »  
« C'est à qui de se retenir ? » demande Saturnin en clignant de l'œil. « C'est pas moi qui suis à deux doigt de me ruer vers le premier buisson venu. »

La galopa secoue sa crinière enflammée ses pattes tremblent. La dresseuse s'approche.  
\- Et bien, Amalthea ma belle, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Saturnin prend un air innocent qui n'échappe pas à l'humaine.  
\- Ah, je vois. Allez donc vous amuser un peu, mais soyez de retour ici dans deux heures !  
Amalthea ne prend même pas le temps de remercier Kei elle se dirige à toutes jambes vers le coin le plus discret du parc, Saturnin agrippé à son dos.

* * *

\- Alors ? interroge Claire  
\- Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux et qu'Amalthea est en chaleur, répond Kei. Je les ai envoyés prendre du bon temps dans un endroit discret.  
\- C'est pas tous les dresseurs qui font ça !  
\- Font quoi ?  
\- Laisser leurs pokémons prendre du bon temps !  
Kei est surprise.  
\- Quoi, les gens sont à ce point persuadés que les pokémons ne s'accouplent que pour se reproduire ?  
\- Les gens ne savent même pas comment les pokémons s'accouplent.

Kei éclate de rire.  
\- Les scientifiques, peut-être pas, mais c'est un comportement qui n'est pas si difficile que ça à observer !  
\- Mais alors, pourquoi les scientifiques prétendent-ils ne rien savoir sur la chose ?  
Kei se passe la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Toi, tu le ferais, sous les yeux curieux d'un groupe d'alakazams étudiant l'espèce humaine de très près ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Et voilà ! triomphe Kei. Et puis, continue la Japonaise, les scientifiques prétendent ne pas être sûrs des moyens de _reproduction_ des pokémons. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Claire, un peu confuse, dirige ses pas vers le centre du parc, et reprend ses explications sur les Golems.  
\- On raconte plein de légendes sur les Golems. De nombreux monuments d'avant le Cataclysme ont été, dit-on, conçus par leurs soins.  
\- Comme par exemple ?  
\- Et bien, la Grande Muraille, les Pyramides, plein de temples perdus dans la forêt amazonienne, des champs de pierres levées, l'Île de Pâques...  
\- Je ne connais pas la moitié de ces endroits ! s'exclame Kei.  
\- Je dois avoir un livre ou deux à ce sujet, si ça vous intéresse, propose Claire.  
\- Avec joie ! répond Kei en souriant.

Elles parviennent à un ensemble monumental formé d'énormes pierres entassées et alignées. Kei ouvre de grands yeux. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de toute sa vie, ni même entendu parlé de choses similaires.  
\- Il y a des tas d'ensembles pareils à celui-ci dans tous les lieux où les montagnes sont impressionnantes, explique Claire. Mais il ne doit y en avoir qu'un seul au Japon, à ma connaissance. Quasiment toutes les montagnes du Japon sont des volcans, on n'y trouve pas de monuments aux Golems.  
\- Alors, pourquoi en trouve-t-on ici ? interroge Kei.  
\- Les montagnes de la Mongolie, explique Claire en riant. On trouve plein d'ensembles dédiés aux Golems dans tout le massif de l'Himalaya.  
\- C'est où l'Himalaya ?

Kei se sent un peu bête, la géographie n'étant pas son fort. Claire éclate de rire et, pour la première fois, cache sa bouche derrière sa main.  
\- Nous sommes actuellement dans l'Himalaya, explique patiemment Claire. Oulan-Bator, capitale de la Mongolie, se trouve dans la montagne.  
\- Mais ça ne grimpe pas du tout ! s'exclame Kei.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de plateaux, continue Claire. Bien sûr que ça grimpe, mais les pentes ne sont pas aussi fortes qu'au Japon.  
Kei médite ces paroles.  
\- Et donc, tout l'Himalaya est plein de sanctuaires dédiés aux Golems ?  
\- Exactement !  
\- Et comment est-ce organisé ?

Kei regarde, un peu perdue, les gros blocs apparemment entassés au petit bonheur la chance. Trois petits tas de roches entourant un troisième plus gros.  
Le premier tas est formé de blocs blancs polis et effilés, ayant la forme de cristaux de quartz, reflétant la lumière du soleil. Un autre tas est fait de blocs gris ou noirs polis et arrondis. Un troisième est fait de blocs erratiques, aucunement travaillés. Au centre se trouve un tas beaucoup plus gros de blocs blancs et polis, incrustés de pierres semi-précieuses multicolores, et dans lequel poussent des arbres et de la mousse. Il a l'air négligé par rapport aux autres, mais les gemmes multicolores sont suffisamment nettoyées pour indiquer que le personnel responsable de l'entretien veille sur chaque centimètre carré de ces empilements de rochers.

\- Chacun de ces empilements représente l'un des Golems. Celui au milieu représente Regigigas le Golem du Mésozoïque, qui les commande. Celui-ci, chaotique et pas travaillé, représente Regirock, le Golem de l'Âge de Pierre. Celui-là, pointu et effilé, représente Regice, le Golem de l'Âge de Glace et ce dernier, arrondi et poli, représente Regirock, le Golem de l'Âge de Fer.  
\- Ahon... fait Kei.  
Claire prend Kei par le bras et lui fait faire le tour des différents amas de roches.  
\- Les mythes et croyances entourant les Golems ne sont pas très développés ils restent des créatures très mystérieuses.  
\- Pourquoi y a-t-il moins de... mythes entourant les Golems que, par exemple, les Oiseaux ?  
Claire sourit et fait face à Kei.

\- Et bien, répond Claire, les Golems datent de bien avant le Cataclysme. Ils incarnent le passé que nous avons perdu et oublié. Par exemple, la dernière fois que je suis allée au musée, ils avaient des figurines de petits hommes barbus avec un bonnet rouge. Plus personne ne se souvient du nom de cette divinité qui, apparemment, protégeait les jardins et les jardiniers, si on en croit les accessoires qu'ils portent. Il y a celui avec la brouette, celui avec les fleurs, celui avec le râteau, et ainsi de suite. Le nom s'est perdu dans le temps. C'est exactement ce que les Golems représentent : ce que nous avons perdu.  
\- Je ne connaissais pas le dieu barbu des jardins ! s'exclame Kei. Tu as beaucoup de chance, Claire, de voyager autant.  
Claire éclate de rire.  
\- Oh, vous vous méprenez, demoiselle Miura !  
\- Quoi, ce n'est pas absolument passionnant de voyager chaque jour de sa vie ?

Claire a un sourire tellement triste, que Kei se sent mal pour elle. Elle sert Léo contre sa poitrine, soudain nostalgique, repensant au Pokémaniaque qui l'a aimée au point de lui offrir un billet permanent à bord du Transsibérien Express.  
Un billet permanent... Cela signifie qu'elle peut faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au Japon dès qu'elle le souhaite ! Qu'elle peut rentrer au pays à n'importe quel moment !  
Et que Régis et Léo, lorsqu'ils ont organisé sa fuite, ont tout prévu pour qu'elle puisse rentrer un jour.

Claire tire Kei de ses pensées.  
\- Et bien, j'ai beau voyager, je suis prisonnière d'un monde en une dimension, soupire la jeune femme blonde. Je ne peux aller qu'en avant ou en arrière, et encore, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Certes je rencontre beaucoup de gens, des gens très sympathiques comme vous, ou amusants comme Robert Maurane des gens célèbres, beaucoup, et des gens qui sont simplement riches. Je vois les drames de tous les jours se dérouler sous mes yeux, j'y prends part aussi. Mais je suis prisonnière du train.  
\- C'est vraiment une façon de penser très étrange, remarque Kei.  
\- Tout le monde me dit ça, sourit Claire. Pourtant, c'est comme ça que je le vis. Prisonnière du train.  
\- Ça fait froid dans le dos... murmure Kei.

Claire sourit et se retourne à nouveau vers les amas de roches.  
\- En fait, les Golems jouent un rôle important dans la Fin du Cataclysme.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Elle acquiesce.  
\- Si on en croit les textes sacrés, continue Claire, les Golems ont arrêté les éruptions sous forme de trapps dans pas mal d'endroits. Notamment, sur l'île sud de l'archipel japonais. Quel est le nom déjà ?  
\- Kyushu.  
\- Voilà, merci. Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue ! s'amuse Claire.

Elles marchent ensemble en silence, puis Kei interroge :  
\- Les Oiseaux et les Trois Messagers, continuent de parcourir le monde. On les voit souvent, au point que Maurane lui-même est à la poursuite d'Électhor Oiseau-Tonnerre. Mais les Golems ?  
\- Et bien, soupire Claire, si on en croit les prêtres, Regigigas se serait lui-même scellé dans un mausolée car sa puissance est trop grande pour qu'il se permette de parcourir le monde. Les trois autres auraient fait de même, montant la garde autour de leur Maître.  
\- Où se trouve ce sanctuaire ? interroge Kei, curieuse. Ce doit être un haut lieu de prière !  
\- Certains disent, à la Mecque d'autres disent, au Japon, au pied du volcan. D'autres encore prétendent, sur l'Etna, en Europe, ou au cœur du désert nord-américain. Les prêtres prétendent que les Grand Prêtres connaissent le lieu et ne le révèlent qu'aux autres Grands Prêtres. Ou encore, que le lieu s'est perdu, et que c'est tant mieux, car ainsi, la cupidité humaine ne peut les atteindre. Les sceptiques bien sûr rétorquent que ces pokémon n'ont jamais existé.

Alors que Kei et Claire devisent tranquillement au sujet des pokémons légendaires que Kei connaît, surveillant l'heure pour ne pas rater le départ du train, Céra, qui était partie jouer avec Joey, revient en courant dans les jambes de sa dresseuse, complètement paniquée. Sakura se met à piauler de concert avec elle, alors que Kei n'y comprend goutte.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
Joey tire Kei par le bas de son grand manteau noir, pointant dans la direction d'une partie plus sableuse du parc. Il tremble de tous ses membres, mais pas d'une façon qu'induirait la peur. Kei dégaine son pokédex.  
\- Statut : paralysé.

Elle saisit Joey dans ses bras.  
\- Mon pauvre petit, que vous est-il arrivé ?  
\- Je crois savoir ! s'exclame Claire avec un sourire. Ils ont été jouer dan le sable, et ils ont débusqué un ver-intestin qui leur a donné un sacré coup de jus !  
\- Un ver-intestin ?  
\- Ver-intestin mongol, répond le pokédex. Décompression de la base de données des pokémons de Russie, Chine et Mongolie...  
\- C'est un pokémon de type principal sol et de type secondaire électrique, continue Claire. Je ne connais pas bien les pokémons mais celui-là, c'est mon copain !  
\- Mes ! approuve la mesmerella à ses côté.

Elle est tellement discrète que Kei l'avait presque oubliée.  
\- J'ai rencontré Lola (Claire désigne son pokémon) alors qu'elle était attaquée par l'une de ces bestioles.  
\- Décompression terminée, annonce le pokédex. Chargement des données en cours...  
\- Je ne connais pas les noms précis pour les différentes évolution, s'excuse Claire. Mais ces vers-intestins, c'est de la vraie saleté. Les locaux les appellent olgoï-khorkhoï. Ils se cachent dans le sable, où ils accumulent l'électricité, et ils attaquent quiconque s'approche.  
\- Olgoï-khorkhoï, ver-intestin mongol, annonce le pokédex. Les stades dévolution sont : étindénum, écléjunum et iléodre.  
\- C'est quoi ces noms ? s'exclame Kei en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
\- Capacité spéciale : statik, continue le pokédex. Ce pokémon, extrêmement dangereux, se cache la journée sous le sable où il accumule l'électricité. Sans tête visible, ni pattes, il fait de trente centimètres de long à sa naissance pour cinq de large, jusqu'à deux mètres de long pour trente centimètres de large. Il se déplace en rampant, tantôt plié tantôt déplié, et se laisse rouler à bas des pentes. Lent et maladroit dans ses mouvements, il reste néanmoins redoutable car il utilise ses attaques spéciales avec dextérité.  
\- Ça a l'air d'être une vraie saleté, commente Kei en rempochant son pokédex.  
\- C'EST une vraie saleté, acquiesce Claire. N'essaye pas de t'approcher, ou il t'en cuira !

Kei se met à fouiller ses poches.  
\- Tu aurais pas un anti-para ou quelque chose ? demande-t-elle finalement après quelques minutes.  
Ses pokémons, serrés dans ses jambes, font peine à voir.  
\- Non, désolée. Mais si vous les rappelez, je peux ensuite vous montrer où vous en procurer...  
Kei sort la noigrume de Joey, et le rappelle. Elle fait de même pour Céra, qui s'apprêtait à retourner voir les vers, poussée par la curiosité. Mais de Léo, nulle trace. Kei soupire.  
\- Je savais que Léo ne m'écoutait pas aussi bien que les autres, mais à ce point...

Un rugissement retentit. Kei et Claire se précipitent vers la partie sableuse du parc, et y voient le ver, qui de beige a viré au violet, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses deux extrémités luisant de bleu. Un éclair en jaillit, que Léo esquive d'un bond. Le lionceau se précipite à nouveau en avant.  
\- Léo ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! ordonne Kei.  
\- Mraw ! répond Léo.  
Avec précision, le lionceau répète l'enchaînement qu'il avait appris pour les concours, des mois auparavant. Charge, morsure, grimace, mâchouille. Avec le grand air d'un pokémon de concours. Esquivant avec des mouvements de danse, battant l'air de sa queue, prenant des poses de temps en temps, bondissant de droite et de gauche, déstabilisant le gros ver qui tourne sur lui-même, noué d'une façon qui ne permet plus de voir le moindre bout à ce nœud violet sans fin. Finalement, alors que Léo s'apprête à bondir une dernière fois, le ver se glisse dans le sable. Les pattes de Léo s'enfoncent un peu à la suite du gros saucisson violet, et il les soulève l'une après l'autre, comme si son adversaire pouvait être caché par l'un de ses pieds minuscules.  
\- Léo, ça va ?

Kei s'est précipitée en avant. Elle le saisit dans ses bras.  
\- Mraw, fait Léo, apparemment tout fier de lui.  
\- J'ai eu si peur ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
\- Squiky pouîp ! fait Sakura, sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse.  
Claire s'approche.  
\- Vous devriez apprendre à vos pokémons à obéir aux ordres, reproche la blonde. Si votre lixy n'avait pas été aussi bien entraîné, ç'aurait été la catastrophe assurée ! Les vers-intestins sont...  
\- ...effrayés par des chatons, complète Kei.

Elle ne se sent pas d'humeur à se laisser sermonner par une serveuse qui n'a jamais vraiment combattu, et dont la peur des vers mongols est sans aucun doute motivée par un combat à mains nues contre l'un d'entre eux.  
\- Écoute, Claire, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé d'élever plusieurs bébés pokémons en même temps que je suis totalement inexpérimentée. J'ai mené des combats bien plus rudes, j'ai suivi un entraînement bien plus intensif, et si aujourd'hui je suis en vacances prolongées, cela ne fait pas de moi une débutants.  
\- J'ai du mal à vous croire, rétorque Claire en grimaçant.  
\- Serait-ce un défi ?

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observent par-dessus l'espace sableux qui est le territoire des vers. Claire a envoyé Lola la mesmerella au combat, et Kei, décidant orgueilleusement montrer de quoi elle est capable même avec un handicap, envoie Céra à l'assaut. Le bébé pokémon, quoiqu'un peu désorienté par la situation, comprend rapidement ce qu'on attend de lui, grâce aux explications de Sakura.

« Faut faire quoi ? » demande Céra.  
« Va taper le pokémon d'en face ! » hurle le ceriflor.  
« Pour quoi faire ? Elle est méchante ? »  
« C'est pour le sport ! » réplique Sakura.  
« C'est quoi le sport ? »  
« C'est un jeu ! » continue la fleur de cerisier. « La règle du jeu c'est de faire ce que ta dresseuse te dit de faire, et de ne pas perdre le combat ! »  
« Ma dresseuse ? »  
« Kei ! L'humaine ! Ta maman humaine ! »  
Céra se retourne face à l'adversaire.  
« Je vais montrer à Maman que je suis la plus forte ! »

Kei caresse Sakura d'une main distraite et lui murmure des remerciements, pensant comprendre qu'il encourage Céra pour son premier combat.  
La dinoclier frappe le sol de ses pattes avant.  
\- Lola ! Choc mental !  
\- Céra ! Charge !  
La dinoclier bondit, serrant les dents lorsque l'onde de choc psychique l'atteint. Elle rate la mesmerella de peu, trébuche dans le sable pour se relever aussitôt et bondir de plus belle, ignorant la douleur dans sa patte avant droite – une petite foulure de rien du tout, elle a vu pire dans la jungle.  
\- Torgnoles ! hurle Claire.  
\- Grossière erreur ! réplique Kei alors que la mesmerella pousse un glapissement.  
Céra lui est rentrée dans l'estomac, et Lola s'est fait très mal en la frappant.  
\- Nul ne frappe impunément un pokémon de double type roche – acier ! fanfaronne Kei.

Amalthea et Saturnin arrivent sur les lieux du combat.  
« Tu crois qu'elles se disputent au sujet du mâle ? » interroge Saturnin. « La dresseuse a vraiment des problèmes avec sa vie sentimentale... »  
« Bah » fait Amalthea en bâillant et en s'étendant à terre « tant que MA vie sentimentale va bien... »  
Saturnin lui pince affectueusement le gras du cou.  
« C'était pas très sentimental, ce que tu m'as réclamé tout à l'heure... »  
« Oh, regarde ! Le combat est intéressant ! » rétorque Amalthea, changeant brusquement de sujet.

En effet, attirés par le bruit de la bataille, trois vers-intestins ont fait surface.  
\- Et maintenant, j'ai l'avantage du terrain ! s'exclame Kei.  
Claire et Lola sont quelques instants paralysées par la peur. Fair-play, Kei leur laisse quelques instants avant d'envoyer Céra à l'assaut.  
\- Provoc et strido-son !  
« Ouais, c'est bien comme combo ! » approuve Sakura en voyant Céra agir.  
« Vas-y Céra ! Tu peux le faire ! T'es la meilleure ! » renchérit Léo.  
\- P...p...préscience ! tente Claire.

Mais Lola est déjà en train d'envoyer une feinte, que Céra réceptionne d'un mur de fer instinctif. Les deux pokémons sont projetés en arrière. Céra se relève en s'appuyant uniquement sur l'antérieur gauche. Sa cheville droite la lance et la force à boiter.  
Les yeux de Lola s'illuminent, et la préscience est envoyée quelque part dans le futur.  
\- Charge ! Encore !  
\- Rafale psy !  
\- Abri !  
Céra évite le rayon d'énergie psychique.  
\- Finissons-en ! s'exclame Kei.

Les vers électriques commencent à se rouler en boule ils deviennent violets.  
\- Choc psy ! hurle Claire.  
\- Charge ! répond Kei.  
Céra se précipite tête baissée dans l'onde de choc. Elle flanche, mais parvient à atteindre sa cible. Ses pattes tremblent. Elle est à bout.  
Soudain, un orage d'éclairs s'abat sur le terrain.

\- Abri ! hurle Kei, tout en rappelant Joey, Léo et Sakura.  
Céra s'abrite contre les décharges Lola s'effondre alors que la préscience arrive, manquant Céra de peu pour toucher l'un des vers. D'autres sortent du sable, autour des chevilles de Kei et de Claire, qui vient de rappeler Lola.  
\- Amalthea ! hurle Kei. Saturnin !  
Les deux pokémons les plus expérimentés se précipitent en avant. Kei rappelle Céra, et enfourche la galopa, puis elle saisit Claire par le poignet et l'aide à monter à son tour. Saturnin inonde le sable à grands coups de pistolets à eau, et Amalthea emporte les humaines. Une décharge abat Saturnin, que Kei rappelle aussitôt, se tortillant comme elle le peut, coincée entre le cou de sa monture et agrippée par une Claire complètement paniquée. Un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elle n'a oublié personne, et Kei talonne sa monture.

Lourdement chargée, Amalthea se retrouve rapidement encerclée par les vers, qui sortent de partout, et grouillent à ses chevilles.  
\- C'est normal qu'il y en ait autant ? hurle Kei, terrifiée.  
\- Ça doit être parce que votre lionceau a attaqué l'un d'entre eux, répond Claire. Je ne vois que cette explication.

Les éclairs jaillissent de partout l'air a une odeur d'ozone.

Amalthea se cabre, bondit, et se met à galoper dans les airs. Son dos s'élargit, des ailes lui poussent, et des étincelles jaillissent de sous ses sabots. Une sorte d'armure de métal apparaît pour protéger son chanfrein, son poitrail, l'avant de ses antérieurs, ses cuisses, le bord d'attaque de ses ailes. De sa corne, désormais métallique et crénelée, jaillissent des ondes de choc alors qu'elle taille l'air de rapides mouvements de la tête. Les vers se précipitent sous le sable. En quelques instants, la place est nette, et Kei en est bouche bée.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson High de Ambeon.


	19. Montre-moi le paradis

  _du 19 au 21 octobre 514, Asie_

* * *

Surveillant d'un œil paniqué l'horloge au mur du centre de soins pour pokémons, Kei et Claire attendent que l'infirmière revienne. Elles sont encore sous le choc de l'attaque des vers-intestins, et Kei regrette ne pas avoir pris le temps d'en capturer un.  
\- C'est vraiment pas la peine, croyez-moi, la rassure Claire. Ces pokémons sont stupides je doute qu'ils soient à même de suivre des ordres dans un combat. Et puis, ils sont dangereux aussi. Ce sont les derniers pokémons qu'un dresseur souhaite avoir.  
\- Si tu le dis... soupire Kei.

Elle regarde Amalthea, qui lisse distraitement les plumes de ses ailes.  
\- Tu avais déjà vu quelque chose comme elle ? demande finalement la Japonaise à la Russe.  
\- Je dois avouer que non, répond cette dernière. Peut-être que votre pokédex contient des informations à ce sujet ?  
\- Quelle bonne idée ! Je vais vérifier tout de suite.  
Kei s'empresse de sortir l'encyclopédie électronique, laquelle annonce :  
\- Espèce inconnue. Proposez un nom.

Surprises, les deux jeunes femmes s'entre-regardent puis Claire suggère d'une toute petite voix :  
\- Célestia ?  
\- Proposition enregistrée, annonce le pokédex.  
\- Eh ! proteste Kei. C'était à moi de proposer !  
\- Vous m'en voulez ?  
Claire a l'air tellement honteuse que la colère de Kei retombe.  
\- Non, c'est pas grave...  
\- Et voilà, annonce l'infirmière. Vos pokémons sont en super forme !

Les deux jeunes femmes récupèrent, l'une sa pokéball, l'autre ses noigrumes.  
\- Encore merci !  
\- À bientôt ! répond l'infirmière.  
\- À bientôt à bientôt, grogne Kei. Comme si ça me faisait plaisir de devoir faire soigner mes pokémons !  
\- Ça partait d'une bonne intention... la calme Claire.

Kei soupire, et connecte son pokédex et sa carte de dresseur à la borne pour effectuer les dernières mises à jour.  
\- Combien de temps avant le départ ?  
Claire regarde sa montre et change de couleur.  
\- Euh, cela vous dérangerait-il de demander à votre... célestia de nous porter jusqu'au train ? Nous allons le manquer si nous y allons à pied ! Et je ne suis pas sûre que nous arrivions à temps à dos de pokémon !

Kei fait signe à Amalthea, qui s'accroupit légèrement afin de permettre aux deux humaines de grimper sur son dos.

Sa vitesse de course est telle, qu'elles parviennent toutes trois sur le quai avec une bonne demi-minute d'avance.

* * *

Une fois à bord du train, Claire et Kei se séparent l'une reprend ses activités professionnelles, l'autre se dirige vers le wagon-salle de bain, pour se laver et se délasser un peu.  
Des vêtements propres sous le bras, Kei s'amuse à la pensée du monceau de lessive qui l'attendra lorsqu'elle sera arrivée à Strasbourg. Elle s'interroge aussi sur l'endroit où elle pourra vivre, si l'université locale ne lui a pas prévu de logement de fonction. Et puis, arrivera-t-elle à s'en sortir financièrement avant de recevoir sa première paye ? Toutes ces questions lui tournent dans la tête.

Par hasard, elle se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Robert Maurane, lui aussi un paquet de linge propre et le nécessaire de bain sous le bras.  
\- Eh là, mon meilleur coup ! s'exclame-t-il. À moi de vous surprendre cette fois-ci, si tu permets, fillette : on m'a montré ce truc une fois...  
Il s'interrompt et ouvre la porte à toute volée, tirant Kei à l'intérieur par le poignet.  
\- Désolé pour le petit contretemps, s'excuse Kami en utilisant la voix de l'humain.  
\- Ça ne fait rien, répond Kei en se déshabillant.  
Kami l'imite, pas très à l'aise.

\- Euh ça ne te dérange pas si j'en profite pour le laisser se laver lui aussi ?  
Kei rit doucement.  
\- Vaut mieux qu'il soit propre si tu veux que j'accepte de jouer avec !  
Ils se lavent en silence ni l'un ni l'autre n'est vraiment à l'aise.  
\- Au fait, dit Kei au bout d'un moment, Amalthea a évolué aujourd'hui.  
\- Je sais. Je l'ai senti. Je sais tout ce qui arrive aux pokémons que j'ai clonés.  
\- Oh, et tu vas les aider s'ils sont en difficulté ?  
\- Non.

Kei se retourne pour fixer Kami intensément.  
\- Leur liberté est plus importante, explique-t-il.  
Elle penche la tête de côté.  
\- Que veux-tu dire, Kami ?  
\- Et bien...

Il marque un temps d'hésitation.  
\- Et bien, il y a longtemps, j'ai décidé que leur liberté était plus importante que leur sécurité. Qu'il valait mieux que je les laisse faire leurs propres choix, plutôt que de les garder prisonniers sous prétexte de les protéger.  
\- Hum... fait Kei, réfléchissant intensément.  
\- Ne commence pas avec tes questionnements de thérapeute, la coupe Kami. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir.  
\- Comme tu veux.

Ils se sèchent et se rhabillent.  
\- Tu veux passer la nuit avec moi ? propose finalement Kei. Ou un dîner en tête à tête ?  
Kami grimace.  
\- On est pas un couple d'amoureux, proteste-t-il.  
\- Pas de dîner donc, conclut Kei. Bon, on se fera un déjeuner entre potes à l'occasion alors, j'imagine.  
\- Hum...  
\- Et pour cette nuit ? Tu n'as pas encore répondu.  
\- Je croyais que dans notre accord, c'était moi qui devais venir dès que tu le souhaitais.

Kei éclate de rire.  
\- Ah Kami Kami Kami. C'est pas quand toi tu veux ou quand moi je veux, c'est quand _nous_ nous voulons.  
Il fronce les sourcils légèrement, troublé.  
\- Je ne... comprends pas.

Elle lui frotte affectueusement la tête. Il est étonné. Personne n'avait encore frotté affectueusement la tête de Kami auparavant. C'est un sentiment... étrange, mais pas désagréable. Ça lui rappelle Aï, mais pas d'une manière triste. Plutôt les bons moments passés avec Aï. Prendre son bain avec Kei, ça aussi, ça lui avait rappelé Aï, d'une bonne façon. Kei est vraiment une femme étrange et mystérieuse.  
L'espace d'un instant, il s'en vient à penser que l'humaine qui se trouve devant lui est peut-être la réincarnation de son amie d'enfance. Mais rapidement son esprit logique reprend le dessus. Kei est trop âgée pour cela. Presque dix ans trop âgée.  
Presque dix ans plus âgée que lui, quand il y pense.  
C'est la première fois qu'il juge un humain sur son âge par rapport au sien.

Et Kei sourit toujours, d'un air amusé.  
\- T'as été malade trop longtemps, hein ? fait-elle d'une voix douce. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'une vie normale.  
Il ferme à demi les yeux. Il repense à ces quelques semaines pendant lesquelles c'était lui qui s'occupait d'elle. Maintenant les rôles se sont inversés, il ne comprend pas comment ni quand, et il n'en a même pas honte. Il est en train de devenir une sorte de petit animal de compagnie pour Kei, et il n'en a même pas honte. Cette pensée le fait frémir, non pas d'horreur, mais de stupeur. Il change sans s'en rendre compte et sans chercher à revenir en arrière. C'est un peu effrayant, quand il y pense.

On tambourine à la porte.  
\- Eh les tourtereaux, y'en a d'autres qui voudraient prendre leur bain eux aussi ! Alors vos roucoulements, vous allez les faire dans votre cabine, compris ?  
Kei et Kami échangent un regard gêné. Rapidement ils enfilent leurs vêtements propres, tanguant au rythme du train. Un instant Kami perd le contrôle de l'humain, et ce dernier lance à la personne qui attend impatiemment son tour :  
\- Mon meilleur coup, cette fille ! Elle a même pas besoin de me toucher pour me faire planer ! Une bombe, je vous dis, cette gamine ! Une bombe !

* * *

Ils se retrouvent dans la cabine de Kei, qui en est toute intimidée.  
\- Wha...  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir lâché la bride à ton aventurier...  
\- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que... C'est la première fois que j'invite un garçon chez moi...  
\- Comment ça ?  
Kami ouvre des yeux surpris.  
\- Et bien, quand j'ai rencontré mon... ex-mari, on se retrouvait souvent chez lui ou à l'hôtel. Pareil lorsque je... me vendais... c'était à l'hôtel, ou chez les gens. Jamais chez moi.  
\- Et bien... je...

Kami ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Il a l'impression que Kei lui fait une faveur. Et les sentiments que cela déclenche en lui sont nouveaux et irrépressibles. Comme s'il était happé par un puits sans fond, par une force invisible, coincé sur une pente glissante, à ne pouvoir que tomber, à ne pouvoir pas faire demi-tour. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a envie de connaître la suite.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...  
Elle sourit.  
\- C'est pas grave. C'est juste que... Je veux pas que tu me voies comme une sorcière ou je ne sais quoi. C'est nouveau pour toi tout ça, je sais, mais... sache que c'est nouveau pour moi aussi. Et que je suis tout aussi intimidée que toi.

Il pensait au départ simplement parler avec Kei, mais brusquement, impulsivement, il se jette sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il s'attend presque à ce qu'elle le repousse, le sermonne gentiment pour lui indiquer que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait, qu'il faut s'y prendre plus calmement, avec plus de douceur, mais à sa grande stupéfaction, elle lui répond. Elle l'embrasse en retour. Lorsqu'il commence à la déshabiller – ou plutôt, à arracher ses vêtements – elle fait de même avec lui. Lorsqu'il la plaque sur le lit, elle s'agrippe à ses bras et se cambre. Lorsqu'il plonge en elle, elle émet les sons les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais entendus.

Emporté dans son élan, il plonge son esprit dans celui de Kei, tout en contrôlant le corps de l'homme et en bâillonnant son esprit pervers. C'est comme quand il avait tenté de tuer Kei. C'est comme quand il avait tué toutes ces femmes avant elle. Mais en plus beau, en plus « juste ». Comme si toutes ces années de meurtres n'avaient été qu'une longue tentative de trouver ce qu'il est en train de vivre. D'une simple pensée, d'une simple caresse, il fait jaillir une musique qu'il n'imaginait pas entendre un jour. Elle répond sous sa main, elle répond sous son esprit, elle obéit à la moindre impulsion. Il en veut plus, toujours plus, encore plus de Kei. Il n'y a plus que Kei dans son univers, toute entière offerte, corps et âme.

Alors que le monde n'a plus ni début ni fin, que tout commence et se termine avec Kei, et que toute notion du temps a disparu, cette dernière le saisit soudain, corps et esprit, et c'est à lui de se laisser emporter.

Il ne sait plus vraiment où il est, il ne sait plus vraiment qui il est. Est-il encore tapis sur le toit du train, secoué par les à-coups des rails ? Est-il Kei, suante, haletante, palpitante, larmes aux yeux, pleurant de plaisir ? Est-il un aventurier pris entre deux forces dont il n'a pas idée, et qui est à peine capable de décrire ce qui se passe par un « Mon meilleur coup de toute ma vie » ? Il est tout cela, et tellement plus, et tellement moins en même temps. Dérivant à mi-chemin entre le rêve et l'éveil, il ne sait plus qu'une seule chose : il a trouvé ce qu'il a cherché toute sa vie sans comprendre.

* * *

\- Ouhlà, vous avez pas l'air très fraîche ce matin, Mam'zlle Miura ! lance le contrôleur à Kei, au petit-déjeuner.  
\- Mmh... fait Kei en réponse.  
\- L'aventurier en a plus que ce que vous imaginiez ?  
Elle lui jette un regard qui se veut de reproche, mais qui est plutôt flou, comme si elle était encore à moitié dans les vapes sous le coup de sa nuit.  
\- Vous savez, Bob est pas un amant exceptionnel. Mais il sait obéir à qui a suffisamment de volonté. C'est là que ça devient intéressant.  
Tirant une chaise, le contrôleur l'enfourche, dossier tourné vers la table.  
\- Racontez !  
\- Ben... y'a pas grand-chose à raconter.

« Oh que si ! » piaule Sakura sur l'épaule de Kei. « Il y a tellement à raconter ! Allez Kei, raconte ! »  
« Oui oui, raconte ! » fait Léo depuis le giron de sa dresseuse, passant la tête au-dessus de la table. « Je veux savoir ! Je veux écouter les histoires de grandes personnes ! »  
« C'est privé ! » leur rappelle Joey, escaladant la banquette sur laquelle Kei est assise. « Mais je suis pas contre une jolie histoire d'amour ! »  
« Une histoire ! » implore Céra, se frottant aux chevilles de sa dresseuse. « Maman, une histoire ! Ze veux une histoire ! Une vraie histoire d'amour ! »  
\- Ben... fait Kei. Je sais pas...  
\- Vous avez des fouets pour faire obéir les hommes ? Des menottes ? Ah non, je sais ! Vous êtes Japonaise, vous devez connaître des trucs de bondage avec des cordes !

Kei ouvre de grands yeux.  
« C'est quoi « bondage » ? » demande Céra. « Dis maman c'est quoi ? »  
« C'est un truc traditionnel du Japon » assure Léo. « En tout cas quand c'est avec des cordes, c'est la tradition du Japon. »  
\- Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout !  
\- Oh, faites pas votre petite vierge effarouchée ! Tout le monde vous a entendu, sur trois wagons !  
Kei devient rouge comme une tomate.

« Ben pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? » fait Sakura. « T'as pris un coup de soleil ? »  
« Ah, elle est sans doute toute fière d'avoir réussi à se faire entendre de loin. » assure Joey en câlinant le bras de Kei. « Maman est géniale. »  
« Maman zéniale ! » approuve Céra. « Zoey ! Ze veux monter ! »  
Alors que le bébé kangourex pousse et tire la petite dinoclier pour la hisser sur la banquette, le contrôleur continue de titiller Kei.  
\- Je dois avouer que j'avais jamais rien entendu de tel de toute ma vie. Je veux bien savoir ce qui s'est passé, pour faire chanter mes femmes comme ça.  
\- Vous êtes marié ?

Il éclate de rire.  
\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, Mam'zelle : les marins ont une femme dans chaque port. Moi, j'en ai une à chaque arrêt, ou presque. Ça occupe, mine de rien. Je les vois chacune vingt minutes, quelques heures pour les arrêts les plus longs, et ça me suffit amplement.  
\- Je vous imaginais pas comme ça...  
\- Mais je plaisante, voyons ! J'en ai qu'une petite quinzaine. Une par jour.  
« Une quoi par jour ? » fait Céra. « Z'ai pas compris ! »  
« Une femelle chaque jour. » répond Léo. « Comme ça il s'ennuie pas. »  
« Ça doit être compliqué. » suppute Sakura. « Déjà s'occuper de six pokémons, c'est dur, alors, quinze femmes ! »  
\- Monstre ! Et les enfants ?

Il fait un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Je me suis fait opérer pour pas en avoir. Comme ça, pas de pension à payer !  
Kei grimace, moitié-amusée, moitié-horrifiée, et un peu admirative de savoir cet homme si prévoyant.  
\- Oh, mais je sais qu'elles ont des amants, continue-t-il. Et elles savent que je suis stérile. Les gosses, si elles en veulent, c'est leur problème, pas le mien.  
L'œil de Kei pétille.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas vous, l'amant ?

« Et pan, dans les dents ! » applaudit Sakura.  
« Ze comprends rien... » gémit Céra.  
« Je t'explique. » la rassure Léo. « Le mari c'est celui avec lequel tu as promis de faire une famille. L'amant c'est celui avec lequel tu brises la promesse. »  
« Et si on a promis aux deux ? » demande Céra.  
Léo, Joey et Sakura s'entre-regardent, bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.  
« Et bien... » fait Léo.  
« Euh... » renchérit Joey.  
« Je sais pas. » conclut Sakura.

Le contrôleur est déconfit.  
\- Wha, j'y avais jamais pensé...  
\- C'est un tort de sous-estimer les femmes, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il tremble. Sans doute, le « mystère des femmes » fait son petit effet.  
\- Une femme peut très bien vous tromper avec tous les hommes du village sans que vous le sachiez. Tout comme elle peut vous rester fidèle toute sa vie, vous aimant plus qu'elle-même. La première, vous pouvez en collectionner, et mieux vaut ne pas s'y attacher. La seconde... la trahir, c'est signer un arrêt de mort. Le vôtre ou le sien, suivant son caractère.  
\- Ça fait peur...  
Kei acquiesce. Oui, ça fait peur, c'était le but.

« Comment on sait la différence ? » interroge Céra.  
« Et bien déjà, Maman humaine, c'est euh... » Joey se gratte la tête. « Un peu des deux on dirait. Le corps appartient à tous, mais le cœur n'appartient qu'à un seul. »  
« Si jeune et déjà philosophe... » commente Léo.  
« Poète, pas philosophe. » corrige Sakura.

\- Qu'allez-vous décider de faire ? interroge Kei, sur un air de défi.  
\- Lui faire briser toutes ses promesses, et lui montrer comment nous savons si bien faire obéir les hommes.  
\- Kami ! proteste Kei, à la fois indignée et amusée.  
Un simple regard, et Kei comprend le message. « Je te veux, ici, tout de suite veux-tu bien de moi ? » Une chaleur et une urgence se répandent dans son corps. Elle est certaine que Kami n'y est pas étranger. Elle pourrait choisir de dire non, elle le sait, elle a le choix. Elle se contente de demander :  
\- Nous ne serons pas dérangés ?  
\- Le temps qu'il faudra, les gens n'auront aucune envie de pénétrer dans ce wagon.

Écartant sa jupe, elle s'installe à califourchon sur les genoux de Kami. Sans savoir comment elle le sait, elle plonge une main dans la poche de la veste de l'homme et en retire un préservatif. Elle avait dans l'idée de montrer à Kami ce dont une femme expérimentée comme elle est capable, mais finalement, tendrement enlacés, ils se laissent bercer par le tangage du train.

* * *

Tournant distraitement dans sa tasse de thé russe sans lait, en tête à tête avec elle-même, Kei regarde par la fenêtre. Ses pokémons babillent, certainement sont-ils en train de commenter ce dont ils ont été spectateurs. La jeune femme ne comprend pas comment elle en est arrivée là. Elle se sent comme pendant sa lune de miel avec Ichigo, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour trois fois par jour, et parfois, toute la journée. Serait-elle en train de retomber amoureuse, physiquement du moins ? Elle doit l'admettre, la façon que Kami a de toucher non seulement son corps mais aussi son âme... elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde. Chacun de ses baisers efface un peu plus tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Comme si ces mois de souffrances n'avaient existé que pour qu'il puisse ensuite mieux les effacer. Elle en a des frissons. Une partie de son esprit lui murmure qu'elle est en train de devenir folle, que Kami la manipule mentalement, tandis que l'autre lui répond qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, et que mieux vaut être ce genre de jouet dans les mains de Kami, que celle qui lui lave les mains après chaque meurtre.

La voix de Claire la tire de sa rêverie.  
\- Et bien, Mademoiselle Miura, mon frère a une haute impression de vous.  
\- Vraiment ? Répond Kei distraitement, ne faisant pas tout de suite le lien avec le contrôleur.  
\- Oui, vraiment. Il paraît que vous êtes une femme de forte poigne et à l'esprit dominateur. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.  
Kei atterrit complètement et réalise vraiment ce dont Claire est en train de parler.  
\- Et euh... Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?  
\- Qu'il allait se mettre à réfléchir au sujet de la façon dont il traite ses femmes.  
\- Oh...

Clair plisse les yeux.  
\- De quoi d'autre aurait-il pu me parler ?  
Kei fait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir.  
\- Et bien, nous avons discuté de pas mal de choses et... bon, pas forcément le genre de choses dont je discute d'habitude avec un inconnu...  
\- Aha, des conversations de sous la couette !  
\- Voilà.  
\- Il était temps que quelqu'un mette un peu de plomb dans sa cervelle.

Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite, et Claire se penche à l'oreille de Kei.  
\- Si vous voulez mon avis, essayez le maître d'hôtel. Et dépêchez-vous de prendre rendez-vous pour ce soir, ou je vous grille la place.  
Un clin d'œil, et Claire débarrasse la table pour aller servir le déjeuner. Kei en reste baba. Claire, la douce Claire, celle qui plaisante et semble ne jamais y mettre la main, lui donne des conseils en amants ? Mais c'est quoi ce train ?

* * *

\- Oulan-Oude ! Une heure d'arrêt ! Oulan-Oude ! Capitale de la République de Bouriatie !  
Kei n'est pas fâchée de se dégourdir un peu les jambes et de retrouver un plancher qui ne remue pas. Elle n'est pas fâchée non plus de s'allumer une pipe en plein air, loin des protestations des autres passagers qui trouvent qu'une femme qui fume, c'est pas beau. Ses pokémons gambadent autour d'elle, y compris Saturnin et Amalthea qui se jettent l'un l'autre des regards d'amoureux.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas, que je sois plus grande maintenant ? » interroge la jument solaire, battant des ailes.  
Elle gratte le sol d'un sabot tranchant comme un rasoir.  
« Ce n'est qu'un défi en plus pour moi. » assure Saturnin. « Et puis, tu as l'expérience d'une pokémone d'âge mûr, j'ai la vigueur de la jeunesse le pire qu'il puisse nous arriver, est que ça pimente un peu notre couple. »

La célestia pousse un hennissement amusé, sa façon à elle de rire.  
« Mon petit Saturnin, je me demande ce que j'aurais fait de ma vie sans toi. »  
« Ah, arrête un peu de dire que je suis petit, je vais attraper un complexe... »  
« Tu sais bien que c'est pas la taille qui compte ! » rétorque Amalthea avec un clin d'œil. « Un skitty actif vaut mieux qu'un wailord endormi. »  
« Je suis loin d'être un wailord. » soupire Saturnin.  
« Mais t'es aussi actif et bien plus grand qu'un skitty. » taquine Amalthea.  
Affectueusement elle lui pince l'épaule de ses lèvres.

Kei les interrompt d'un air un peu gêné.  
\- Ah, vous voulez bien vous retenir le temps de trouver un coin tranquille ? Histoire que personne ne puisse venir vous déranger.  
« Kei, quelle diplomate. » approuve Amalthea.

* * *

Le temps à l'arrêt ne passe que trop vite, et il est déjà temps de remonter à bord du train. Discutant avec les uns et les autres, Kei en apprend plus sur la culture et les coutumes locales. Elle en regrette presque de s'être déjà engagée à aller travailler au laboratoire de Strasbourg. Puis elle sourit en elle-même, se rappelant que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé lors de sa lune de miel avec Ichigo, et que malgré tout, elle avait été bien contente de retrouver une activité professionnelle.

Une main sur son épaule, une présence en marge de son esprit, elle sait ce que Kami va réclamer. Épuisée par sa journée, elle se prépare à s'excuser, et à proposer de simplement discuter ou regarder les étoiles ensemble à la place. Elle tourne la tête et se retrouve nez à nez avec Claire.  
\- Surprise ! sourit cette dernière, du sourire de...  
\- Kami ?!

* * *

Le lendemain vingt-et-un octobre, le train serpente sur des sentiers accrochés aux falaises qui bordent le lac Baïkal, la Perle de la Sibérie. Des tunnels et des courbes, le ciel auquel se mélangent les pics enneigés, et surtout, un froid glacial. Le long manteau de Kei ne parvient plus à la réchauffer. Grelottante, à côté de la fenêtre, elle se serre contre les autres passagers qui se sont entassés dans le compartiment, une chaufferette à leurs pieds pour ne pas trop souffrir du froid. La plupart des pokémons ont été rappelés, sauf un poussifeu qu'un homme entre deux âges serre sous sa veste seul le bec et les yeux dépassent.

Enroulée dans sa grande écharpe blanche, Kei a une pensée pour Kami, qui doit sans doute se les geler, tout seul sur le toit du train.

* * *

Revigoré par un bain dans les eaux froides du lac Baïkal, Kami tente de faire le point. Il est complètement accro à Kei, c'est un fait, et plus il y retourne, plus il veut y retourner. Il faut absolument qu'il se calme, ou l'humaine n'y survivra pas.  
D'autre part, il regarde d'un œil nouveau ses agissements passés. Sous la lumière des moments passés dans les bras de Kei, il comprend mieux ce qu'il cherchait tant. Il ne faisait pas que chercher Aï. Il ne faisait pas qu'aspirer au contact continuel de la chair humaine autour de son esprit et de tout son être. Il avait soif de ce à quoi les pokémons légendaires n'ont pas droit.

Il crispe la main sur son bas-ventre désespérément plat, neutre, asexué. Est-ce là le prix de ses pouvoirs ? Grimaçant, il se dit qu'il les échangerait bien volontiers, ses pouvoirs, contre la possibilité de n'avoir pas besoin d'aimer Kei par humain interposé.  
Rappelant à sa mémoire les sensations étrangères que lui procurent le corps d'un humain, mâle ou femelle, il redescend à nouveau sa main, et ne rencontre à nouveau qu'une désespérante platitude. Aucune protubérance sensible à saisir, aucune profondeur câline où se glisser.

Soupirant, il fait de son mieux pour chasser cette pensée, et tente de méditer un peu, activité à laquelle il ne s'est plus adonné depuis trop longtemps. Pour s'y aider, il replonge à nouveau dans les eaux glaciales du lac Baïkal.

* * *

Revigoré par son bain dans les eaux brûlantes de son onsen privé, Giovanni a le sourire aux lèvres. Les préparatifs vont bon train, les sbires s'activent dans leurs recherches, et bientôt, la trace de ce qu'il reste de Cerise sera retrouvée.  
Il s'étire en sortant de l'eau. Domino alias la Tulipe Noire, qui lui tient compagnie, détourne les yeux alors qu'il omet volontairement de se couvrir à nouveau le bassin de la serviette qui tient en équilibre pliée sur sa tête. Soupirant, elle rassemble les objets flottant – plateau à saké, panier de pommes – et se lève à son tour, tenant sa serviette dépliée entre ses dents dans une tentative désespérée de sauvegarder ce qui lui reste de pudeur.  
\- Hé harors hoss, on ha recrou'hé 'a hille ?  
\- Articule, Domino, je ne comprends rien.

Il se retourne, poings sur les hanches. Domino soupire et ferme les yeux. Elle dépose le plateau et le panier au bord du bassin puis plaque la serviette contre elle sans plus se servir de ses dents.  
\- Je disais « On a retrouvé la fille, boss ? »  
\- Et bien, nous ne sommes pas certains, mais parmi la liste hautement exhaustive des personnes suspectes, nous en avons trouvé une dont les pokémons correspondent presque à ceux de Cerise.  
\- Comment ça, presque ?  
\- On a bien un lixy, un dinoclier, un bébé kangourex, un ceriflor, un akwakwak, mais il n'y a plus de florizarre. À la place, elle a une sorte de cheval de guerre avec des ailes, type feu/acier, un genre de galopa, un truc nommé célestia.  
\- Et c'est pas bon ?  
\- C'est le plus proche que nous ayons jusqu'à présent.  
\- Son nom ? interroge Domino.

Elle tente maladroitement de retenir la serviette d'une main, plateau et panier dans l'autre.  
\- Miura Kei, répond Giovanni.  
\- Miura Kei... Miura Kei... ça ne me dit rien du tout.  
\- Idiote !  
Domino en tombe à la renverse dans l'eau Giovanni s'empresse de lui arracher sa serviette.  
\- Et faites donc pas tremper ça dans l'onsen !  
\- Ou-oui boss !

Les fruits flottent dans le bassin, la bouteille de saké a coulé par le fond et son contenu s'est mélangé à l'eau chaude, les coupes vont elles aussi devoir être repêchées.  
\- Mais quelle maladroite, c'est vraiment pas possible ! Une bonne combattante, mais vous avez que ça comme qualité !  
Grinçant des dents, Domino s'accroupit dans l'eau et s'empresse de repêcher tout ce qui traîne, entassant fruits et coupes à saké pêle-mêle dans le panier flottant, le plateau à l'envers par-dessus. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, elle lève les yeux.  
\- Je peux récupérer ma serviette maintenant ?

Il la lui jette à la tête.  
\- Tâchez de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.  
Giovanni tourne les talons, roulant des muscles. Domino ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il sait prendre le temps de s'occuper narcissiquement de son corps, malgré l'âge et les soucis. La blonde est obligée de se répéter son moto comme un mantra : « Si c'est trop beau pour être vrai, il ne faut pas toucher... »

* * *

Une fois soigneusement massé, épilé, coiffé, maquillé et habillé par ses esthéticiennes, Giovanni, sourire aux lèvres, consent enfin à s'occuper d'autre chose que de lui-même. Quelques dresseurs font la queue à son arène, il les expédie en trois minutes en se servant de pokémons spécialement dressés pour l'occasion : les mêmes espèces mais bien plus puissants que les pokémons qu'il exhibe lors des contrôles annuels de la Ligue. Les autorités n'y voient que du feu, et il reste, encore et toujours, presque invaincu. Presque.  
Il grince des dents en repensant à Mewtwo. Mais il va finir par le retrouver, et par mettre la main dessus.

Descendant au laboratoire, il va jeter un œil à ce que Chen et Fujii font. Ils se disputent, encore, et la vieille Oshiro y met son grain de sel, comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, et autant qu'il puisse en juger, le travail avance, et les fréquences affichées à l'écran de l'ordinateur de travail ont encore été modifiées. Il ne veut laisser s'échapper aucune piste. Il va débusquer Mewtwo et, s'il ne parvient pas à l'appâter en lui volant son jouet préféré, il lui en jettera un autre dans les bras, un qu'il ne va pas pouvoir refuser.  
Continuant sa rapide ronde, Giovanni parvient au bureau où travaille Kazushige, le fils de Jessie et James. Ces deux derniers sont peut-être des imbéciles tout juste capables de diriger des opérations de terrain ici ou là, et de mettre en garde les jeunes recrues contre les mille et une façons d'échouer en mission, mais leur fils est un petit génie. Ou alors, un sacré veinard avec une chance de cocu.

Il ouvre la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter le jeune adolescent, en grande conversation avec le porygon-Z.  
\- Alors Kazu, mon petit, du nouveau ?  
\- Non, non...  
\- Et bien moi, j'ai une superbe nouvelle à t'annoncer !  
Le gamin tremble de tous ses membres. C'est un froussard, Giovanni le sait. Il va falloir lui secouer un peu les puces. Un gosse comme ça, on le laisse pas enfermé dans un bureau toute la journée. On le secoue, on l'entraîne, on l'envoie s'endurcir sur le terrain, et on en fait un Membre Élite. Point barre.  
\- Ah ? Une bonne nouvelle, Boss ?  
\- Tu sais, la Miura Kei, que tu avais piochée par hasard pour être la première personne étudiée en détail dans ta liste ?  
\- Oui ?

Le pauvre petit en tremble d'émotion. On dirait qu'il va en pleurer de joie. Giovanni a comme un pincement au cœur en voyant ce gamin. Des gosses comme lui, c'est l'avenir.  
\- Et bien, d'après les derniers relevés pokédex que nous avons réussi à intercepter, c'est la personne la plus susceptible d'être la nouvelle identité de Cerise.  
\- Ah-ah bon ?

Le Boss de la Team Rocket sourit. Le gamin en tremble tellement il ne croit pas à sa chance, on dirait qu'il va tomber dans les pommes.  
\- Oui, tout à fait. Ta Miura Kei a presque exactement les mêmes pokémons que Cerise, et son pokédex a été activé le jour même de la conversation téléphonique annonçant sa fuite du Japon. Si j'en crois son billet de train, elle voyage à présent à bord du Transsibérien Express 999.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, c'est positivement incroyable de la savoir à bord de ce train luxueux, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande bien où elle a pu trouver tout cet argent. Peu importe. Cela nous fait une piste fortement probable, et je te demanderai de ce pas de commencer à préparer un voyage en Europe.  
\- À... à vos ordres, Boss.  
\- Oh, et à propos...  
\- Oui Boss ?  
\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à ce sujet ? Tu avais bien commencé à l'étudier, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Et bien, c'est que...

Giovanni regarde le gamin trembler de la tête aux pieds. Peu importe s'il est intelligent, s'il ne sait pas obéir aux ordres, mieux vaut s'en débarrasser de suite – ou le mettre bien vite au pas.  
\- C'est que, continue Kazu avec un bref coup d'œil à l'écran de son pokédex, c'est que j'attendais d'avoir toutes les informations et les recoupements nécessaires avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit. Pour ne pas vous perdre sur une mauvaise piste.  
\- Brave garçon.  
Giovanni lui tapote la tête affectueusement.  
\- La prochaine fois que tu as une piste, préviens-moi à l'avance, d'accord ? C'est plus simple si je mets d'autres en même temps sur l'affaire. On vérifie plus vite, et on gagne ainsi du temps.  
\- D'accord, Boss.

* * *

Kazushige regarde Giovanni sortir de la pièce, un sourire satisfait scotché sur son visage narcissique. Lorsqu'il est certain que les pas du boss se sont éloignés, il s'effondre sur le bureau. Des larmes de détresse maculent ses joues. Impatiemment, Pixel lui tourne autour, attendant qu'il se calme suffisamment pour prêter un œil aux écrits du pokémon virtuel.  
« Bien, à présent, que faisons-nous ? »  
\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Tout tombe à l'eau !  
« Tomber à l'eau, c'est un grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'il nous faut désormais changer nos plans. »  
\- Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?  
« Y a-t-il un danger imminent menaçant Miura Kei ? »

Kazushige essuie ses joues.  
\- Pas que je sache. Le temps de bouger tout le monde jusqu'en Europe, de la localiser géographiquement, de s'organiser, de mettre au point un plan et le matériel pour capturer Mewtwo, je pense que nous avons de la marge.  
« Voilà enfin une façon logique de penser. »  
\- Mais ne faudrait-il pas la prévenir ?  
« D'un côté, cela lui permettrait de prendre ses précautions. D'un autre côté, elle risque de paniquer et d'agir sans me prévenir, de partir se cacher. Dans ces conditions, comment la protéger, si nous perdons tout contact ? »  
\- Tu as gagné.  
« Ce n'était pas une compétition. »  
\- Je voulais dire : tu as raison. Tes arguments sont plus valables que les miens. Nous n'allons rien dire ni rien faire.  
« Oh, très bien. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais re-trier la base de données générale de la Team Rocket. C'est un véritable chaos, une écrèmeuh n'y retrouverait pas son veaulait. »

* * *

\- Champagne ?  
Kei tourne la tête en direction de l'aventurier Robert Maurane.  
\- Kami ?  
Un sourire.  
\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?  
\- Moi qui croyais que tu voulais te contenter d'observer quand je m'amuse avec d'autres que toi... Finalement, tu me cours après !  
\- Ne te méprends pas.

Elle hausse un sourcil.  
\- Je viens de me rendre compte que nous ne connaissons pas très bien nos histoires personnelles réciproques. Alors que, paradoxalement, nous nous connaissons l'un l'autre très bien d'un point de vue comportement et caractère.  
\- Si tu le dis...  
Il lui sert un verre.  
\- Frères ? Sœurs ?

Elle lui raconte son enfance, fille unique, parents dans la classe moyenne, père boucher, mère boulangère. Elle a grandi à Mito, visitant une fois l'an, pour les vacances d'été, ses grands-parents à Nayoro, loin dans le nord, et parfois, juste avant la rentrée de janvier, avec ses parents, ils montaient à Fukushima. Comment elle avait été profondément touchée par le refuge pour pokémons que Fujii avait ouvert à Mito, et comment elle avait fait son voyage initiatique avec ses amis d'enfance, et sans capturer le moindre pokémon. Comment, à son retour, elle avait été impressionnée par les démonstrations de l'école de police. Ses efforts pour passer l'examen d'entrée. Sa réussite, la fierté de ses parents et du vieux Fujii. Son amitié avec ce dernier, son assiduité à suivre ses cours de traditions japonaises – écriture et langue anciennes, bienséance, légendes d'avant le Cataclysme, cérémonie du thé. Sa rencontre avec Ichigo, comment son allure de bad boy l'avait à la fois attirée et repoussée, pour finalement la faire craquer jusqu'à l'épouser. La douleur de la séparation, la planque chez les yakuzas en tant que dealeuse de drogue, les nuits pas toujours si horribles que ça, elle doit l'avouer, qu'elle avait partagées avec les brigands pour atteindre leur chef, et le lamentable échec du soir où elle avait tenté de l'étrangler. Le soir où Kami et elle s'étaient rencontrés.

Alors qu'elle détourne les yeux, Kami lui murmure, tantôt télépathiquement, tantôt de la voix de l'humain, ce qui lui est arrivé. Le mépris froid des scientifiques le jour de sa naissance. L'horrible impression de vide qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler, ce deuil qu'il portait sans s'en rappeler la cause. Le rude entraînement et les combats quotidiens, à la recherche du sens de son existence. La rage et la frustration de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait manipuler. La tentative avortée de détruire l'humanité. La fuite en compagnie des clones, sur une île dans un lac au sommet d'une montagne. La première tentative de Giovanni de le retrouver. La dispersion de ses amis, la soif de tuer, et toujours, toujours sur ses talons, Giovanni. Sa rencontre avec Cerise, son obsession grandissante pour elle, les souvenirs remontant à la surface peu à peu, et enfin, enfin, alors que Cerise mourait dans ses bras, le visage d'Aï resurgissant du passé. Le désespoir double face à la mort, celui du passé lui permettant enfin de porter le deuil, et celui du présent. La recherche frénétique d'une solution, les cendres du Ho-Oh, les retrouvailles avec Amalthea. Le reste, les peurs et les doutes alors qu'il s'occupait d'une Cerise remise tant bien que mal de la mort et souffrant d'allergies, ses courageux efforts pour offrir une conclusion à la vie disparue et une nouvelle identité pour la nouvelle vie, Kei sait déjà tout cela, puisqu'elle l'a vécu.

Ils échangent un regard empreint de compréhension. Pas de jugement. Juste des souvenirs tristes, un futur plus radieux, et une profonde compréhension.

* * *

Kei retourne seule dans sa cabine le soir-là. Elle s'étire, vérifie rapidement l'état de santé de ses pokémons, et les laisse s'arranger pour la nuit, même Amalthea, coincée par manque de place, et qu'il faudra escalader si elle a besoin de se lever pour aller faire pipi. La douce chaleur de la célestia se répand rapidement, et Kei soupire de contentement.  
Elle se glisse sous les draps pour y trouver le corps immense, sentant l'alakazam et le mentali, de Kami. Ils n'échangent pas une seule parole. Elle se love contre sa poitrine, minuscule par rapport à lui, roulée en boule comme si c'était elle le pokémon et lui le dresseur, et s'endort en pleurant sans raison.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré par la chanson Show me heaven de Elis.


	20. Tout mon amour

  _22 et 23 octobre 514, Asie_

* * *

\- Irkoutsk, six heures d'arrêt ! Irkoutsk, le « Paris de la Sibérie » ! Irkoutsk !

Kei émerge tant bien que mal du sommeil. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec un Kami pas très frais lui non plus. Ils bâillent, se frottent les yeux. Kei secoue ses cheveux et s'étire, puis elle trébuche sur Amalthea, et se retrouve pèle-mêle au milieu de ses pokémons. Kami roule sur le lit et s'étire comme un chat. Kei saisit ses noigrumes et rappelle Amalthea en bredouillant quelques excuses au sujet de la cabine trop étroite. Joey se précipite vers sa dresseuse pour réclamer son câlin du matin. Sakura grogne en serrant ses pétales autour de lui. Léo se met à bondir dans tous les sens, déjà bien réveillé et très énergique, comme le sont les pokémons de type électrique.  
Se relevant, Kei s'assoit au bord du lit, à côté de Kami. Céra vient se frotter dans leurs jambes, et Saturnin barbote dans le bidet, plus à sa convenance que le haut lavabo.

Kami pose sur Kei des yeux tristes.  
\- Si seulement je t'avais rencontrée plus tôt...  
\- ...saurais-tu apprécier ce que je fais pour toi comme tu sais l'apprécier en ce moment ?  
Il détourne les yeux.  
\- Comment peux-tu être à ce point soumise à la fatalité ?  
\- Parce que, justement, c'est la fatalité, répond Kei. Et puis, ça fait partie des traditions japonaises.  
Elle glousse.  
\- J'ai été élevée comme ça. Accepter mon destin, et plutôt que de me plaindre, faire en sorte de trouver une solution. Il y a toujours une solution.

Elle sourit.  
\- Ça m'a permis de boucler pas mal de criminels, tu sais, continue-t-elle. Ne jamais baisser les bras, et apprécier les difficultés, non pas pour ce qu'elles sont, mais pour ce qu'elles nous ont apporté.  
Il grimace.  
\- Je ne pense pas que mes problèmes m'aient apporté quoi que ce soit !  
\- Et moi je suis certaine que si !  
Il plaque ses oreilles en arrière.  
\- Allez, l'encourage-t-elle. Essaye !  
\- Hum...  
\- Allez !

Il se passe la main derrière la nuque. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue, et s'habille pendant qu'il réfléchit. Intérieurement elle soupire. Il est vraiment dans un état de dépression avancé, et elle n'a aucune des compétences de psychologie nécessaires pour l'en tirer. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est être là pour lui, lui apporter son soutien, et...  
Elle rougit en repensant aux quelques fois où ils ont fait l'amour. C'est tellement intense lorsqu'il emprunte le corps d'une autre personne, qu'elle se demande si ça ne la tuerait pas s'il le faisait sans intermédiaire. Après tout, quelle importance ? Elle est déjà morte une fois. C'est un peu comme quand on saute d'un plongeoir : l'angoisse avant est terrible, mais une fois que c'est passé, on se demande pourquoi on a fait tant de chichis, parce que ce n'est finalement pas si terrible que ça.  
Est-elle devenue blasée à ce point ?

Il se racle la gorge. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il produit le moindre son.  
\- Et bien, j'ai appris à me battre. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais pensé à m'entraîner si...  
Il s'interrompt.  
\- Tu vois ! s'exclame Kei en retournant à côté de lui. À chaque fois qu'on traverse une épreuve, on est obligé de développer de nouveaux mécanismes pour lui faire face. Comme Amalthea quand elle a évolué en célestia. C'est pareil pour toi. Si tu es devenu le puissant pokémon que tu es aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu as fait face à des épreuves, et que tu as cherché à les surmonter. Parce que tu n'as pas baissé les bras.  
\- Donc d'après toi, je devrais aller remercier Giovanni pour la façon dont il m'a traité ?

Kei sent sur elle le vent de la colère de Kami. Elle commence à s'habituer à la sensation, à force – Kami se met très facilement en colère – ce qui ne l'empêche pas de craindre la réaction du plus puissant pokémon du monde.  
\- Je ne veux pas dire que tu dois aller remercier tes bourreaux et leur tendre l'autre joue, explique calmement Kei. Ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est très mal. Mais tu as été plus fort. Tu ES plus fort que ça. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de te rendre malade pour eux. Si tu les laisses te faire du mal, même après toutes ces années, même lorsqu'ils sont loin de toi, tu les laisses gagner. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Les laisser gagner ?  
\- Non.  
Il a à nouveau plaqué ses oreilles en arrière, après les avoir mises en avant pour écouter l'humaine.  
\- Tu es plus fort que ça, Kami, assure Kei d'une voix douce.  
\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à m'aider ?

Kei s'interrompt.  
\- Je...  
\- Ne mens pas !  
\- Je... je ne sais plus vraiment.  
Il tourne la tête.  
\- Moi non plus je ne sais plus pourquoi je reste avec toi.  
\- Et... c'est bien ou pas bien ? interroge Kei, visiblement anxieuse.  
\- Est-ce que manger, c'est bien ou mal ? Est-ce que dormir, c'est bien ou mal ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas...

Elle lève vers lui des yeux humides.  
\- Et bien, tente-t-il d'expliquer. Quand j'essaye de savoir ce que je pense de... nous deux ensemble... je ne trouve pas ça plus surprenant ou révoltant que le fait de manger ou dormir. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si ça avait toujours été là...

Il crispe ses mains sur ses genoux, comme abattu par l'effort que l'aveu vient de lui demander. Elle se serre contre lui et pose une main sur son bras, la tête contre son épaule, trop petite pour se lover dans le creux de son cou.  
\- Moi aussi, Kami, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place quand je suis avec toi.  
Il lui prend la main, et l'écarte un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis... sincèrement désolé pour... pour...  
\- Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Kami. C'est déjà pardonné.

Et, aussi étrangement que les mots sonnent dans sa bouche, malgré la petite voix de la raison qui répète inlassablement qu'on ne peut pas pardonner ce genre de choses, en ce moment, les yeux dans ceux du pokémon, elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne peut que lui pardonner. Elle comprend sa douleur, elle comprend pourquoi il a agi ainsi. Bien sûr, ce qu'il a fait est mal, mais ce n'est pas à elle de le punir pour ça. Elle n'est plus une policière, malgré son amour du devoir accompli. Kei n'a jamais été une policière, et Cerise non plus. C'était Yumi, la policière, et Yumi est morte depuis bien longtemps. Cerise aussi, paix à son âme. Kei ne peut pas en vouloir à Kami de ce qu'il a fait aux autres.

Elle rit doucement à cette idée. Elle se voit non pas comme une seule personne, mais comme plusieurs, chacune avec son nom et sa personnalité, chacune avec sa vie propre.  
\- Tu sais, c'est un peu la même chose pour moi, lui dit Kami.  
\- Que... quoi ?  
\- Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que des morceaux de moi sont morts, tellement ça fait longtemps.  
\- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?  
Il redresse les oreilles d'un air surpris.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Mais tu ressens ces choses tellement fortement, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les ressentir moi aussi.  
\- Tu es empathe ?

Il secoue la tête.  
\- Non, ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça avec personne d'autre avant. Seulement avec toi. Je croyais que c'était parce que nous nous sommes... accouplés, c'était normal que je sache tout ce que tu ressens. Je croyais que c'était normal pour les humains.  
Elle ouvre de grands yeux et tente de retenir un rire nerveux.  
\- Et quand les personnes se séparent ? Que t'imaginais-tu qu'il se passe ?  
\- Et bien, qu'à force de rencontrer des gens, de s'accoupler à droite à gauche, de ressentir les sensations de dizaines de personnes... je pensais que ça pouvait expliquer le comportement étrangement erratique des humains qui n'ont pas de couple stable. Parce qu'ils ne savent plus ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment.

Elle éclate d'un rire franc et clair.  
\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?  
\- Non non, je ne suis pas en train de me moquer !  
Elle se calme enfin.  
\- Oui, c'est logique en soi, mais en fait, c'est l'inverse : c'est parce que les gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils ressentent qu'ils n'ont pas de couple stable.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Ben... oui, vraiment !

Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés.  
\- Mais alors, comment se fait-il que je sois capable de... ?  
Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Sans doute parce que tu as des pouvoirs psychiques, tout simplement.  
\- Mais ça ne me fait pas ça avec les autres humains, proteste-t-il.  
Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Elle sait ce que ça veut dire, et ça lui fait peur. Elle n'est pas prête pour ça.  
\- Et si nous allions prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Propose-t-elle.  
\- Toi, tu vas manger, répond Kami. Moi, je vais faire un tour. J'ai besoin de penser.

* * *

Kei et ses pokémons s'étirent sur le quai de la gare. Ils sont bientôt rejoints par Claire.  
\- Vous en avez mis du temps, aujourd'hui ! s'exclame la blonde. Je vous ai cherchée partout !  
Puis, penchée vers la petite Japonaise, elle ajoute, sur un air de confidence :  
\- C'était qui cette nuit ? Il vous a gardé un sacré bout de temps !  
\- Moi et... moi-même, répond Kei.

Elle n'a nulle envie de parler de l'existence de Kami. Si ce dernier voulait que les gens fassent attention à lui, il se promènerait avec elle au vu et au su de tout le monde, au lieu de se dissimuler comme il le fait.  
Claire ouvre de grands yeux.  
\- Et ben vous êtes du genre à prendre votre temps !  
\- On parle pas des détails, merci...  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
La blonde Claire se met à glousser.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? s'exclame Kei. Mais ma parole, t'es une sacrée cochonne !

Elle se plaque les deux mains sur la bouche tandis que la blonde hurle de rire, accompagnée en cela par sa mesmerella.  
\- Et après notre aventure de l'autre soir, vous mettez encore cela en doute ? réplique Claire avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Je préfèrerais ne pas y repenser...  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Parce que...

Elle soupire.  
\- C'est pas contre toi hein, c'est pas que c'était pas bien, c'est juste que... c'était bizarre...  
\- C'était votre première fois avec une femme ?  
Kei acquiesce.  
\- Oh là là, mais vous êtes une vraie coincée !  
Elle s'étouffe en s'entendant être traitée de coincée.  
\- Et c'est Claire-je-suis-à-fond-dans-la-religion qui me dit ça ?

La blonde éclate de rire à nouveau.  
\- À propos de religion, il y a un temple taoïste non loin, ça vous dirait qu'on aille y faire un tour ?  
\- Avec grand plaisir !

* * *

En chemin, Kei observe les échoppes et les bâtiments de la ville. C'est vraiment une ville magnifique. Le contrôleur avait raison de l'appeler « Paris de la Sibérie », quelle que soit l'apparence de la ville de Paris. En tout cas, elle a vraiment l'air de venir d'ailleurs. Comme si elle était trop belle pour être vraie, dans ce froid terrible de la Sibérie en octobre.  
Un magazine, dans une vitrine, attire son regard. Elle y reconnaît le Mordantix que le professeur Chen avait découvert cet été.  
\- Eh Claire, tu as vu ?

La blonde se retourne.  
\- Oh, c'est quoi ce pokémon ?  
Kei se mord la lèvre pour ne pas parler de ses souvenirs d'observation sur l'île secrète des dracologues.  
\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, ment Kei, mais ça a l'air super intéressant !  
\- Ça me fera de la lecture !

Et Claire s'engouffre dans l'échoppe. Elle en ressort quelques instants plus tard, le magazine sous le bras.  
\- Je pige pas grand-chose à ces publications scientifiques, avoue Claire, mais c'est toujours intéressant à lire.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? demande Kei, prenant un air aussi ignorant que possible.  
\- Ils ont trouvé des tas de dinosaures sur une île, répond Claire. Celui de la couverture, c'est « arkéapti » le nom.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui, c'est écrit ici. Et le grand, c'est « aéroptéryx ».

Kei fronce les sourcils. Ce n'étaient pas les noms proposés par le professeur Chen !  
\- Oh et là, à la page des dernières nouvelles de la communauté scientifique !  
Claire ouvre le magazine sous le nez de Kei.  
\- Là, ils disent que le professeur Chen du Japon a définitivement pris sa retraite, au bout d'une longue déchéance de deux décennies. Comment ça se fait qu'ils l'ont gardé aussi longtemps s'il est si mauvais que ça ?

La Japonaise ne répond rien. Elle est tétanisée par la nouvelle, qui ne semble pas perturber Claire plus que ça.  
\- Bon, on y va, à ce temple ? Il faut vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard pour le départ du train !

* * *

Les paysages défilent sous Kami. Il va bientôt avoir besoin de faire une pause pour se trouver quelque chose à manger, s'il veut pouvoir continuer à cette vitesse. Et il doit continuer à cette vitesse. Il ne veut pas être absent trop longtemps. Se retrouver si loin de Kei est douloureux, à un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas, mais il a besoin de conseils. Il a besoin d'aide. Et la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider, c'est Mew.  
Mew, tout comme lui, est un pokémon légendaire. Mew, tout comme lui, est asexué. Pourtant, il a cru comprendre que lui et Célébi partagent certaines choses qui ne se font qu'entre amants, et il est bien décidé à comprendre comment ces deux créatures asexuées parviennent à leurs fins.

* * *

\- Et nous voici arrivées au temple taoïste !  
Le temple, tout comme le reste de la ville, possède une architecture unique. Entièrement fait de bois, comme le reste de la ville, il est décoré du célèbre symbole du yin et du yang embrassés, dans lesquels on distingue vaguement comme la silhouette de dragons.  
Claire saisit Kei par la main et la traîne à l'intérieur.  
La Japonaise est aussitôt saisie à la gorge par l'atmosphère. Non pas que l'air soit chargé d'encens – l'odeur est à peine perceptible – ou qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de particulier, non, pas de poussière, pas de pollen, rien, juste une impression qui la prend à la gorge et lui met les larmes aux yeux. Un peu comme si elle était soudain redevenue une petite fille noyée sous l'amour de ses parents. Oui, c'est cela, l'impression qu'elle a soudain : un amour puissant mais pas possessif.

\- Vous en faites pas, la rassure Claire, ça fait toujours cet effet-là. Ce sont les moines en méditation.  
\- C'est vraiment...  
\- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Kei acquiesce sans mot dire.

Claire la pilote à-travers le temple et l'arrête devant un énorme panneau.  
\- Les Dragons du yin et du yang. La Zekrom et le Reshiram. Zekrom la noire, c'est le yin.  
Claire pointe du doigt une silhouette aux hanches larges et à la poitrine développée. Ses yeux sont rouges comme des rubis, elle a une vulve bien ouverte entre ses deux pattes de derrière. Ses membres sont puissants et sa tête est lourde.  
\- Et là, voilà le Reshiram, continue Claire. C'est le Dragon du yang.  
Le dragon en question est blanc, tout en finesse et en ondulations, alors que sa compagne était plutôt carrée. Son pubis est orné d'un pénis en érection, d'une paire de testicules dignes d'un tanuki, le tout émergeant d'un fouillis de poils.

\- Euh c'est... une intéressante représentation des principes mâle et femelle... tente Kei.  
\- Mais pas seulement le mâle et la femelle, répond un moine en s'approchant.  
\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais lui expliquer ! renchérit Claire avec un large sourire.  
\- L'ombre et la lumière, continue le moine.  
\- Le haut et le bas.  
\- La chaleur et le froid.  
\- Le feu et l'eau.  
\- Monter et descendre.  
\- L'été et l'hiver.  
\- La vie et la mort.  
\- Tout ce qui est dual et complémentaire.

Le regard de Kei va de l'un à l'autre.  
\- Et aussi... le bien et le mal ? hésite-t-elle.  
\- Pas exactement, corrige le prêtre. Mais tout ce qui ne peut exister que par deux, oui, ce sont là Zekrom et Reshiram.  
\- Mais comment sont-ils apparus ?  
Claire souligne d'un geste l'énorme silhouette quadrupède qu'on peut voir comme en filigrane dans la scène représentée.  
\- Le Kyurem, le Dragon du Vide, Wuji, explique-t-elle.  
\- Wuji ?  
\- Wuji, c'est l'absence de yin et de yang, explique patiemment le moine. Tout était chaos et wuji, au début, et lorsque le wuji s'est séparé, les dualités du yin et du yang ont commencé.

Kei se rapproche de la peinture. Il y a comme un genre d'œuf au milieu des lignes d'énergies qui vont du yin au yang en s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre.  
\- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Le Monde, engendré par les Dragons, répond le moine.  
Kei contemple la peinture pendant quelques temps, puis Claire la rappelle à l'ordre : elles sont venues ici pour méditer un peu.

Faisant confiance à Claire pour ne pas rater l'heure de départ du train, Kei enlève ses chaussures et s'assoit sur ses genoux, mains placées dans son giron, l'une dans l'autre et paumes vers le haut. Elle étend bien sa colonne vertébrale, et fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser, tout en restant réveillée. Ce n'est pas facile, avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers temps, ses peurs, ses doutes, toutes ces choses qui tournent dans sa tête.  
Mais comme ça fait du bien quand les pensées s'arrêtent !

* * *

Kami parvient enfin au Sanctuaire. La route a été moins longue que prévue. À l'entrée, La'ât est en train de se battre, mais d'une façon étrange. Le lien psychique que les deux dragons partagent donne une toute autre dimension à leurs assauts. Encore et encore, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, se tournent autour, se...  
Kami se fige, comprenant soudain qu'il s'agit simplement de leur parade nuptiale. Il grimace, en partie jaloux, en partie mal à l'aise. C'est le printemps, la saison de l'amour ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que la plupart des vivipares s'accouplent-ils de préférence en automne ? Juste sous son nez, alors que lui... lui...  
« Kami ? Tu es rentré ? »

Il est accueilli par Sérénité, les joues rouges, le front en sueur, les pupilles dilatées. Ses petites ailes battent de façon erratique.  
« Ah Kami ! » fait Père en passant la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Célébi. « Tu euh... »  
Mew est dans le même état que Célébi. Kami sourit intérieurement.  
\- Soyons francs. Je veux savoir comment vous faites.  
« Comment nous faisons... quoi ? » interroge Père, sa longue queue rose se tortillant derrière lui.  
\- Comment vous faites pour vous accoupler sans organes génitaux.

Les deux petits pokémons ouvrent de grands yeux et leurs mâchoires tombent.  
« Tu n'es... pas sérieux quand même ? » interroge Sérénité. « À quoi ça pourrait bien te servir ? »  
Kami fait un geste en direction du couple d'éons, l'un sur l'autre, se tenant par les mains, et poussant de petits gémissements.  
\- Nous pourrions aller à l'intérieur pour discuter ?  
« Bien sûr ! »  
Père et Sérénité s'écartent pour laisser passer Kami.

* * *

« Bien » fait Père, une fois les trois pokémons psychiques installés dans la caverne. « Tout d'abord, avant de te révéler nos secrets, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui motive ta demande. »  
Kami respire profondément. Dire ce genre de choses n'est pas facile.  
\- Il y a... une femme... dans ma vie.  
« Je la connais ? » s'empresse de demander Sérénité.  
Kami acquiesce.  
« Laisse-moi deviner ! » renchérit le pokémon plante. « C'est Kei ! »

Il redresse les oreilles, surpris.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?  
Le Célébi glousse et exhibe fièrement le xatu qui l'accompagne partout.  
« Il sait tout, il voit tout ! Nous veillons sur toi de loin ! » Puis, sérieusement : « J'ai vu que tu restes encore auprès d'elle, sans lui faire de mal, mais je n'imaginais pas que votre relation avait évolué dans ce sens ! »  
\- Et bien, elle a évolué dans ce sens.  
« Elle le sait, au moins ? » interroge Père, les yeux plissés.  
Kami s'étouffe d'indignation.  
\- Bien sûr qu'elle le sait ! Elle en est même très contente !  
« Bon, bon, pas la peine de t'énerver... » soupire Père.

Il esquisse un looping suivi d'une vrille.  
« Très bien, nous allons t'enseigner les techniques millénaires des pokémons de type psy, transmises de génération en génération depuis la nuit des temps. »  
« C'est très facile. » assure Sérénité. « Il suffit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques pour plonger dans le champ énergétique de l'autre. »  
\- Je sais faire ça, rétorque Kami en plissant les yeux.  
« Montre-moi ! » le défie Sérénité.

Elle saisit Xatu par les épaules, et le plante sans ménagement devant Kami. Mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'accoupler, même psychiquement, avec un oiseau qui lui arrive à peine à la cheville, il tente quand même une démonstration, pleine de retenue.  
Sérénité se frappe le front.  
« Ah ben c'est pas gagné. »  
\- Comment ça ? grogne Kami. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit !  
« C'est une façon de faire » tempère Mew « mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait dans l'idée. »

Il tournoie quelques instants dans la caverne.  
« Là, tu utilises la technique de l'empathie, ou celle du contrôle total. Certes, ça te permet de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent, et de lui faire partager ton ressenti, mais ce n'est pas vraiment terrible. Commence par essayer de frotter tes centres énergétiques aux siens. »  
Le Xatu proteste, mais Sérénité l'immobilise sans ménagement.  
Kami s'essaye à la manœuvre. L'oiseau pousse tout d'abord quelques piaulements de protestation, pour finir par roucouler des paroles incompréhensibles, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux mi-clos. Ses serres battent l'air quelques instants, s'ouvrant et se fermant, comme les griffes d'un chat heureux rentrent et sortent alternativement.  
« Ah, tu vois la différence ? » s'amuse Sérénité.

Kami s'interrompt et l'oiseau retombe au sol.  
« Tu t'y prends mieux que ce que j'imaginais. » roucoule le xatu. « Après tout ce que j'ai vu de ton passé, je craignais que tu ne me dépiautes. »  
Kami fronce le nez.  
\- Je ne suis pas un sauvage !  
« Oh, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu de ton futur ! » rétorque le xatu.  
Kami hausse un sourcil.  
« Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour te le dire. »  
« Bien bien bien. » fait Sérénité. « Après tu as d'autres techniques. Celle que j'essaye de maîtriser en ce moment, et qui est plus facile pour Père puisqu'il est plus viril que moi, est la technique du pénis psychique. »

\- Du quoi ? s'étonne Kami.  
« Du pénis psychique. » répète Père. « C'est quand tu utilises l'essence psychique de ton esprit pour pénétrer ton partenaire et lui procurer du plaisir – et inversement, ton partenaire va utiliser sa propre essence psychique pour caresser la partie de toi qui la ou le pénètre. Une variante de la coupe psycho, pour faire simple. »  
\- Mais Kei n'a pas de pouvoirs psychiques...  
« Ne t'en fais pas. » le rassure Sérénité. « Lorsque Père et moi avons commencé ce genre de choses, il était le seul à maîtriser à peu près ces techniques. La personne qui te reçoit n'a pas besoin d'avoir de pouvoirs pour te répondre, même si ça aide pas mal. »

Elle pousse gentiment le xatu en direction de Kami.  
« Allez, essaye ! »  
Et Kami essaye. Le pauvre oiseau se retrouve plaqué au sol, incapable de respirer, tous les muscles du corps crispés, les yeux écarquillés. Aussitôt, Kami se retire, et le xatu se relève tant bien que mal, toussant, haletant.  
« Espèce de sauvage ! » hurle l'oiseau.  
Sa voix n'a plus rien du roucoulement amoureux de tout à l'heure.  
« T'essayes de faire quoi, là ? M'empaler ? »

« Recommence. » soupire Père. « Essaye d'y aller plus doucement, et de suivre mes directives. »

* * *

Kei prend seule son dîner à bord du wagon-restaurant ce soir là. En vain elle scrute le visage des nouveaux et anciens passagers, de Claire, du contrôleur, du maître d'hôtel. Nulle part elle ne retrouve l'esprit de Kami.  
Vainement elle l'attend jusqu'à minuit passée, ses pokémons endormis rappelés dans leurs noigrumes, scrutant tantôt le ciel noir de la nuit et tantôt l'ombre des couloirs du train.  
Enfin, vaincue par la fatigue, elle retourne se coucher, pensant retrouver dans sa chambre au moins le réconfort de son odeur sur l'oreiller.  
Les draps ont été changés.

* * *

« Eh Kami tu m'écoutes ? »  
Père virevolte sous le nez de son fils.  
\- Je... je dois y aller.  
« Tu es sûr ? » interroge Sérénité. « Tu es à peine capable de maîtriser les bases de ces techniques ! »  
\- Elle... ne va pas bien.  
Père et Sérénité s'entre-regardent.  
« Tu es capable de sentir ça ? » s'étonne Père.  
Kami acquiesce.  
\- Je dois y aller.

Il s'apprête à s'envoler, mais Sérénité et Père le rattrapent.  
« Attends ! »  
\- Je ne peux pas attendre !  
« Il y a encore quelque chose que je dois te dire ! Cinq minutes ! » plaide Père.  
Kami grimace et découvre les dents, mais il ne s'en va pas.  
« Morphing. Tu pourrais apprendre l'attaque morphing, et te transformer en humain. Ça te faciliterait la tâche. »  
\- Et combien de temps pour apprendre cette attaque ?

Père réfléchit, et compte des choses dans les airs et sur ses doigts.  
« Tout dépend de ta facilité à apprendre mais je dirais, minimum, trois semaines. Maximum, deux mois. »  
\- Je n'ai pas trois semaines, et encore moins deux mois.  
« Et où retournes-tu ? » interroge Sérénité.  
\- Demande à Xatu ! réplique Kami sèchement.  
Sans plus de cérémonies, il prend son envol en direction de l'ouest.

« Strasbourg, capitale de l'Europe. » roucoule le xatu. « C'est un coin sympa, même s'il y fera sacrément froid cet hiver. Sérénité, tu ferais mieux de rester ici, ou il t'en cuira. »  
« Compris. » répond Père.  
Il se rapproche de Sérénité et la prend par les mains.  
« Je serai de retour aussi vite que possible. »  
« Je t'attendrai dans la forêt équatoriale africaine. Ça fait un bail que je n'y suis pas allée, je suis restée au Japon pendant trop d'années. Il est temps pour moi de me remettre à faire le tour de mes forêts comme je le faisais avant. »  
« Je comprends. » répond Père en l'embrassant. « L'Amérique du Sud me manque aussi. »  
« Nous n'aurons qu'à y aller juste après ! » propose Sérénité. « Ça nous rappellera des souvenirs ! »  
« Des bons et des mauvais. » approuve Père. « Parce que la vie est faite de ça : de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. »

* * *

\- Et donc, continue Claire, après qu'Arceus ait créé Palkia Dialga et Giratina, ces trois dragons ont créé le monde tel que nous le connaissons. Mais Giratina avait trop d'ambition. Il s'est mis à offrir des connaissances interdites aux êtres vivants. Pour les punir, Arceus retira tous leurs pouvoirs à ceux qui avaient suivi Giratina, arguant qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin et que leurs connaissances étaient bien suffisantes. Et Giratina le Dragon de Vie devint le Dragon de Mort, banni dans un Monde Inversé duquel il ne peut plus s'échapper.  
Elle secoue un peu Kei par l'épaule.

\- Eh, vous m'écoutez ?  
\- Hum...  
\- Je croyais que ça vous intéressait ce genre de choses !  
\- Mais ça m'intéresse !  
\- Mais vous n'écoutez pas !  
Kei soupire et pose sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur la table.  
\- J'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Elle décide d'imputer son état nerveux à sa condition actuelle, refusant d'admettre qu'un tueur comme Kami puisse lui manquer.  
\- J'ai mes règles, ça me fout les nerfs en pelote.  
\- Ah, pas de galipettes pendant une semaine ! Ma pauvre, comme je vous comprends !  
Et la blonde se remet à digresser sur la création du monde.

Kei soupire. Comment Claire pourrait-elle comprendre à quel point Kei se sent abandonnée ? Quelques jours merveilleux, et déjà, le voilà parti vers d'autres cieux !  
...à moins que quelque chose de terrible ne lui soit arrivé ? Comment pourrait-elle lui porter secours si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Comment pourrait-elle le retrouver ?  
\- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété de la sorte, dit Claire.

Kei émerge des pensées qui la torturent et fixe le visage de Claire. Il ne lui faut qu'une demi-seconde pour y reconnaître l'expression familière de Kami.  
\- Où étais-tu ? souffle-t-elle à mi-voix, se retenant de son mieux pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser.  
\- J'avais besoin d'aller quérir le conseil de... quelqu'un.  
\- Mais pour quoi, bon sang ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me demander ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !  
\- Tu tiens tant que ça à moi ?  
Elle s'apprête à répondre, mais s'interrompt aussitôt. Peut-elle vraiment avouer s'être fait du souci pour ce tueur en série ?  
Et comment ose-t-elle le voir encore ainsi ? Il n'est pas que ça. Il est bien plus.

\- Je te sens troublée...  
Elle se mord la lèvre. Bien sûr qu'elle ne peut rien lui cacher, il est télépathe, et empathe qui plus est !  
\- Je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis. Et si cela peut te soulager, sache que moi non plus, je n'ai pas aimé être loin de toi.  
Elle baisse les yeux, un peu honteuse.  
\- Alors, lui dit Kami d'un ton enjoué pour changer de sujet, avec qui jouons-nous ce soir ?  
\- Je ne suis pas en état de... jouer.  
\- Vraiment ?

Elle lui résume la situation en quelques mots. L'œil de Kami s'allume.  
Kei soudain se souvient de l'attraction addictive de Kami pour le sang humain, et le sien se glace dans ses veines.  
\- Le temps de renvoyer la demoiselle à ses occupations, et je te retrouve dans ton compartiment.  
Kei déglutit en regardant Kami éloigner Claire. Que va-t-il lui arriver cette fois-ci ?

* * *

Finalement, il ne lui est rien arrivé. Par contre, elle craint fortement pour la santé mentale du pokémon. L'odeur du sang humain agit sur lui comme la cataire le ferait sur un chat. Le spectacle qu'à présent il lui offre, tout barbouillé du sang qu'il a récupéré dans la coupelle menstruelle de l'humaine, bavant, grognant, ronronnant, se caressant comme une nymphomane en mal d'amour, est à la fois dégoûtant, effrayant et pathétique. Une profonde pitié étreint soudain le cœur de Kei. Combien de temps restera-t-il dans cet état ? Et si, lorsque ses règles seront terminées, il en veut encore, que pourra-t-elle faire pour se protéger de sa folie meurtrière ?

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson All of your love de Hellogoodbye.


	21. C'est ce qu'a dit la sage

  _24 et 25 octobre 514, Asie_

* * *

Kei, une nuit de plus, n'arrive pas à dormir. La première, c'était parce qu'elle craignait que Kami ne soit parti pour toujours. À présent, elle craint pour la santé mentale du pokémon, et pour sa sécurité.  
Recroquevillée dans son lit, le regard hagard, elle fixe le corps immobile et roulé en boule sur le sol. L'odeur de sang la prend à la gorge. Elle sait qu'elle va avoir besoin de se laver, de se changer, que cela va mettre un peu plus de sang à disposition de Kami, et elle craint sa réaction. Jamais avant il ne lui avait fait peur comme ça.

Elle réalise soudain que ce qui semblait être de prime abord un conte de fées, n'est finalement qu'une grotesque mascarade. Comment a-t-elle pu croire que le féroce tueur assoiffé de sang pourrait peut-être un jour revenir à la raison ? Les tueurs en série ne s'arrêtent jamais. Elle le sait. Pourtant, à chaque fois, elle espère. Stupidement, elle espère.  
Il se met à bouger. Elle tremble de tous ses membres.

* * *

Lentement Kami émerge du sommeil. Tout son corps lui fait mal. Quelque part, tout au fond, la vieille et féroce faim s'est réveillée. L'odeur du sang humain est terriblement aphrodisiaque, et son corps ne lui permet pas de satisfaire ses envies.  
Il a besoin d'une grande discussion avec Kei. Une discussion terrible, mais nécessaire. Il a beau se voiler la face, éloigner les pensées, elles reviennent, encore et encore. Sa tête est pleine de fantasmes qui le rongent. S'il n'en parle pas, s'il les laisse tourner en rond à l'arrière de son crâne, il risque de finir exactement comme les années précédentes : déprimé et honteux au milieu d'une mare de sang, devant un cadavre, incapable de se nourrir lui-même, et nécessitant l'assistance de Père et Sérénité pendant de trop nombreux jours. Il ne veut plus de ça.  
Il doit parler à Kei. Elle saura quoi faire.

Se tournant vers elle, il réalise soudain quel spectacle affreux il doit offrir, barbouillé de sang séché, l'œil vitreux, à moitié ramassé comme une bête prête à mordre. Et elle est terrorisée, Kei, sa Kei, son monde, elle est terrorisée, perchée sur son lit, tellement terrorisée qu'elle n'a sorti aucun pokémon, tellement terrorisée qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit.  
\- Kei...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
La voix tremble. Elle a peur de lui. Il en a les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Kei, je... il faut qu'on parle.

Elle tremble toujours, mais un peu moins.  
\- Parler de quoi ? Tu veux me tuer ? Tu es comme ces tigres qui, une fois qu'ils ont goûté au sang humain, y retournent toujours ?  
\- Non ! Enfin, si, mais...  
\- Alors ne tourne pas autour du pot ! Si je ne suis rien qu'un amusement pour toi, dis-le !  
\- Tu n'es PAS un amusement !  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?  
\- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Elle halète. Ses cheveux décoiffés et son visage pâle font remonter en Kami les souvenirs du cadavre qu'il a porté dans ses bras. Le sentiment terrible de perte. La douleur insupportable. Le silence, le silence terrible du corps sans vie.  
\- C'est toi que je veux, Kei. Je veux être dans toi, je veux sentir ton cœur battre contre moi qui n'en ai pas, ton sang que je n'ai pas, je veux ta chair, je veux ton existence ! Je veux sentir ton corps autour de moi !  
Le visage de Kei est plus pâle encore.  
\- Tu vas me tuer. Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tué les autres. Tu n'as plus de barrières, et plus de limites, et la seule chose qui peut t'arrêter à présent, c'est ta propre mort...

Il grince des dents.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas.  
\- Je ne veux plus comprendre !  
Les oreilles de Kami retombent des deux côtés de son visage.  
\- Tu me fais peur, Kami ! Tu comprends ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? Tu t'es roulé dans mon sang en gémissant de plaisir. C'était horriblement effrayant ! Trouve-toi une autre que moi pour faire ça, mais j'ai atteint mes limites !  
\- Kei... gémit Kami.  
\- Non, non et non ! N'essaye pas de m'avoir par la pitié ! Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais changer, et là... tu es exactement comme avant ! Pire, tu m'as utilisée !

Elle serre ses bras autour d'elle et se met à pleurer.  
\- Tu m'as salie !  
\- Kei, non !  
Il plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne peut plus écouter ces paroles terribles.  
\- Kei, je suis allé chercher d'autres solutions ! Il y a d'autres solutions !  
\- Et quoi ? Tu vas rester avec moi une semaine par mois pour te rouler dans mon sang ? C'est la seule chose à quoi je vais te servir ? Et quand tu n'en auras plus assez ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu me tailleras en pièces une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Il ne la reconnaît plus. Elle d'ordinaire si douce, la voilà distordue par la haine et la peur, découvrant les dents comme un animal sauvage. Il ne peut plus supporter ça. D'un geste il l'immobilise, l'empêchant de parler.  
\- Kei, essaye de comprendre ! Comment suis-je censé éteindre le feu qui brûle en moi ?  
Elle lui renvoie un regard furieux, à défaut de pouvoir parler. Un regard signifiant « Sers-toi de tes mains ! ».  
\- Je. Ne. Peux. Pas, répond Kami en détachant bien les mots. Je ne peux pas y arriver seul.  
Il se penche sur elle, tandis que les yeux de Kei s'écarquillent de terreur. Il a un soupir douloureux.  
\- Kei, ce que tu crains si fort, je ne peux pas le faire. Je... ne suis pas équipé pour.  
Le regard terrorisé est remplacé par un haussement de sourcil empreint de curiosité.

* * *

Doucement, il prend sa main et la dirige vers le bas de son ventre. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle ne veut pas voir ça. Certes, c'est moins terrible que ce qu'elle craignait mais, qui sait jusqu'où il cherchera à aller après ça ? Elle n'a aucun moyen de se défendre contre le puissant pokémon.  
Elle recule ses doigts le plus possible, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte sentir...  
De la fourrure, courte, douce et rase, comme celle qui recouvre le reste du corps du pokémon. De la fourrure, et rien que de la fourrure. Elle ouvre un œil : comment se fait-il qu'il sache à ce point mal viser ? Et pourtant...

Il la guide encore un peu, caressant toute la zone, et elle finit par ouvrir les deux yeux. L'étonnement a pris le pas sur la peur.  
Elle sent qu'elle peut à nouveau bouger, et ne remarque même pas qu'il l'a lâchée. Intriguée, elle se redresse, et s'approche de lui, le nez à quelques centimètres de son pubis.  
Rien.  
\- Hein ? fait-elle.  
Longuement, patiemment, elle l'examine sous toutes ses coutures. Elle doit bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'a pas de parties génitales, contrairement aux autres pokémons.

* * *

Il se laisse examiner et juger. Il sait qu'elle risque de le repousser. Mais il ne peut pas, en son âme et conscience, la laisser le craindre pour des raisons stupides et impossibles.  
\- Comment... pourquoi ? interroge Kei.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, elle ne se moque pas. Elle a l'air plutôt... intriguée, perdue et, aussi, terriblement triste pour lui.  
\- Je suis né comme ça.  
\- Mais, comment ça se fait ?  
\- Tous les pokémons légendaires sont comme ça : Suicune, Ho-Oh, Célébi, Mew...  
\- Tu les as rencontrés ? s'exclame Kei.

Il acquiesce lentement.  
\- C'est pour cela qu'ils sont si rares. Ils ne peuvent pas s'accoupler pour se reproduire. Ils ne peuvent que disparaître, à moins de se régénérer, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention lorsque Mew me décrivait le processus.

* * *

Kei se prend le visage à deux mains.  
\- Je... je n'imaginais pas...  
Maintenant, tout se met enfin en place dans sa tête d'ancienne agent de police. La raison profonde qui le pousse à tuer, à tuer par érotisme, ce n'est pas une empreinte venue du fin fond de sa mémoire. Ce n'est pas une tentative de retourner à la mère qu'il n'a jamais eue, au milieu du sang, comme le jour de sa naissance. La vengeance sur le genre humain n'est qu'un prétexte. La vraie raison, c'est qu'il cherche désespérément à s'accoupler, mais qu'il ne le peut pas. Sa frénésie des premiers jours s'explique enfin.  
Le thème général des visions qu'il lui imposait s'explique enfin.  
Son attirance pour le sang n'est sans doute qu'un effet secondaire de la façon dont il tentait d'assouvir ses désirs, un transfert effectué avec le temps.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça.  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- C'est oublié.  
\- Oh Kami je suis tellement désolée !  
Elle le serre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sa douce fourrure, pleurant à chaudes larmes, pleurant de honte, de tristesse, de compassion et surtout, de soulagement, et de fatigue. Elle sent Kami poser une main sur son épaule, et la glisser dans son dos. Elle le serre un peu plus fort contre elle.

Finalement, elle se calme, et essuie ses yeux du revers de la main.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? demande Kei en reniflant. Nous n'allons quand même pas faire la chasse aux proxys toute notre vie !  
\- Et bien...  
Elle lève vers lui un regard mouillé.  
\- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire. En fait, des tas de choses, mais une seule suffira pour aujourd'hui, je pense.  
\- Et les autres ?  
\- Je... ne sais pas.

Elle se serre à nouveau contre lui, l'oreille collée à sa poitrine, et entend ainsi le son profond de son soupir résonner dans tout son torse. Elle remarque également, à la lumière de ce qu'il lui a dit, qu'il n'a effectivement pas de battements cardiaques. Comme tous les pokémons.  
\- Il y a des tas de choses qui me tournent dans la tête, Kei, et qui me font peur.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
Il déglutit difficilement. Ça aussi, ça résonne différemment, quand Kei écoute l'oreille collée à sa poitrine. Elle ferme les yeux, bercée par sa voix psychique. Sa peur s'est envolée, seule reste la fatigue de deux nuits blanches successives.  
\- Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une autre fois, soupire Kami.  
\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que de te rouler dans mon sang, rétorque Kei.

Il abdique.  
\- Des... des idées de... Des visions de...  
Il s'arrête.  
\- Ça peut pas être pire que les films que regardaient mon mari, rétorque Kei.  
\- Je ne peux pas, gémit Kami en se cachant les yeux de la main. Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je ne peux pas.  
\- Garde l'idée, quand même, on pourra toujours adapter plus tard.  
\- Pa... pardon ?

Sous le choc, les oreilles de Kami se sont redressées sur sa tête.  
\- J'ai dit qu'on pourra toujours adapter les idées pour en faire un jeu. Si un jour on s'ennuie.  
\- Kei, tu ne te rends pas compte...  
\- Kami, Kami, Kami, n'importe quoi peut devenir un jeu du moment que les participants respectent les limites imposées et qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur un signal pour s'arrêter.  
Il grimace.  
\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, soupire-t-il enfin.  
\- Et toi tu seras étonné d'apprendre tout ce qu'une femme peut faire avec son mari...

Elle bâille largement, et s'installe plus confortablement sur les genoux du pokémon.  
\- Je ne te fais plus peur ? s'inquiète Kami.  
\- Je suis trop fatiguée pour avoir peur, répond Kei.  
Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment, puis :  
\- C'étaient quoi, tes solutions ? interroge Kei, à moitié endormie.  
\- Mew et Célébi utilisent leurs pouvoirs psychiques pour parvenir à leurs fins.  
\- Et ça marche même si j'ai pas de pouvoirs psy ?

\- D'après Mew, continue Kami, le Ho-Oh va se faire brosser et masser par des prêtres il leur laisse de ces cendres ou plumes en échange. D'autres évacuent le trop-plein de stress en se battant sans cesse. D'autres s'immiscent dans les rêves des humains et y trouvent leur compte.  
\- Et toi ?  
Il la prend délicatement par les épaules pour la regarder en face. Elle ouvre avec effort un œil. Le sommeil est en train d'avoir raison d'elle.  
\- Je voulais essayer quelque chose en rentrant hier soir mais... Je me suis laissé emporter...  
\- Plus quand je suis là pour voir, ce genre de choses, d'accord ?  
\- Promis.

* * *

Elle se réveille à midi passé, les cheveux humides et sentant le savon, fraîche et dispose et bien lavée. Elle ne remarque pas tout de suite que Kami a lui aussi pris un bain, et qu'il a un air fiévreux.  
\- Ah, j'ai super bien dormi ! Merci au passage de m'avoir fait ma toilette !  
\- De... de rien...  
Elle tourne la tête. Kami tremble de tous ses membres, pupilles dilatées, respiration haletante.  
\- Kei je... crois que j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour pour me calmer...

Lentement elle acquiesce pensivement, prenant le temps d'apprécier le self-contrôle dont il tente désespérément de faire preuve.  
\- Tu voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau... murmure-t-elle sur un ton d'encouragement. C'est le moment d'essayer, non ?  
Il secoue la tête. Sa respiration siffle entre ses dents. Puis il parvient à articuler :  
\- Vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je risque de te faire mal.  
\- Alors, laisse-moi faire, répond-elle avec un sourire.  
Il n'a pas la force de protester alors qu'elle l'étend sur le lit et se met à le masser.  
\- Ça marche pour le Ho-Oh, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça ne marche pas pour toi !

* * *

Il tente tout d'abord de protester, puis doit se rendre à l'évidence : elle a raison. C'est une solution de plus, à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé.  
Il pousse un soupir de contentement, puis se met à ronronner, chose qu'il ne savait pas être capable de faire. Le bout de sa queue bat la mesure, comme le ferait celle d'un chat.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. La voix de Claire appelle Kei, lui disant de venir visiter Novossibirsk, que c'est une ville magnifique, avec plein de choses à voir qui datent d'avant le Cataclysme, mais Kei rétorque qu'elle est trop occupée, qu'elle s'occupe de ses pokémons. Dans un demi-sommeil, parfaitement détendu, Kami entend la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir à toute volée et Claire s'exclamer « Petite cochonne ! » avant de s'interrompre. Puis, ce sont les excuses à rallonges de la blonde, pour s'être imaginé autre chose, le rire cristallin de Kei, le gloussement de Claire. Il sent le lit s'affaisser à l'endroit où Claire s'assoit pour le regarder de plus près. Les questions de Claire, curieuse, qui s'étonne de ne pas l'avoir vu auparavant. Les réponses simples et vagues de Kei, au sujet de la timidité du pokémon. La curieuse Claire qui demande ensuite si elle peut aider Kei à le masser. Le regard interrogateur de Kei, auquel il ne répond pas, trop occupé à ronronner. Kei qui finalement autorise Claire à le toucher, lui demandant de se garder de s'approcher de la zone pubienne. Le rire de Claire, à qui l'idée ne serait jamais venue. Les deux femmes qui discutent à voix basse, et leurs quatre mains sur sa fourrure.

Il est au paradis.  
Il se sent si bien qu'il ne remarque pas lorsqu'elles arrêtent de le masser lui pour s'occuper des autres pokémons, babillant gaiement de leurs sujets favoris.

* * *

\- Ého, Kami ? Kami, ça va ?  
\- Mmh...  
Kei est étonnée de l'entendre répondre de la voix, au lieu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques.  
\- Kami ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Laisse-moi le temps d'émerger...  
\- Tu m'as fait peur, tu as dormi toute l'après-midi, toute la nuit...

Elle recule, lui laissant la place de s'étirer. Il bâille largement. Sa queue se tortille une ou deux fois, il secoue ses oreilles.  
\- T'as l'air complètement ailleurs, s'amuse Kei.  
\- Tu ramènes une copine à la maison quand tu veux, répond Kami avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Nous sommes le vingt-cinq. Tu as dormi pendant plus de quinze heures ! Je ne savais pas si je devais m'inquiéter ou pas.  
Une secousse du train les ramène à la réalité.  
\- Nous étions à l'arrêt ? s'étonne Kami.  
\- Oui, à Iekaterinbourg. Claire m'a fait toute une histoire parce que je n'étais pas allée voir l'opéra et tout le bazar hier à Novossibirsk, je ne pouvais pas rester enfermée avec toi une journée de plus. Surtout que les autres avaient besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Elle désigne ses autres pokémons, installés le plus confortablement possible dans l'étroitesse du lieu.  
\- Et c'était bien ? s'enquiert Kami.  
\- Un peu glauque, avoue Kei. Nous avons visité un temple chrétien – ça s'appelle une église je crois – et Claire a raconté des histoires de famille régnante fusillée, de guerre, de ministre-sorcier soit-disant immortel, qui, paraît-il, hante encore les rues de la ville, et oh, au passage, il serait de bon ton que tu m'enseignes à parler l'Européen.  
Elle rougit en fixant ses pieds.  
\- J'ai complètement oublié d'apprendre ce que j'étais censée apprendre, j'ai les livres, mais je ne sais pas parler un seul mot d'européen.  
\- Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué, la rassure Kami en prenant l'un des ouvrages.

Il le feuillette rapidement.  
\- C'est assez simple comme structure pour les mots composés, mais la grammaire est barbare. Ils mettent les verbes en début de phrase, contrairement à toi qui les mets à la fin.  
\- Attends...  
Kei se masse les tempes.  
\- Tu sais lire ?  
\- Bien sûr. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étrange. Tu sais bien lire, toi.

Elle reste quelques instants hébétée, la bouche ouverte, puis se reprend.  
\- Combien de temps ça va prendre, tu crois, de m'enseigner à parler l'européen ?  
\- Quelques jours, répond Kami. Je n'ai encore jamais implanté de souvenirs dans l'esprit de quoi que ce soit, donc, ça prendra plus de temps que si je voulais effacer ta mémoire.  
\- Tu es vraiment surprenant.  
Elle se passe la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Que suis-je censée faire ?  
\- Et bien, pour commencer, assied-toi là.

Il recule sur le matelas et lui fait signe de s'assoir le dos contre sa poitrine. Intriguée, elle s'installe le plus confortablement possible. Elle se sent minuscule par rapport à sa taille imposante. Il fait quand même un tiers de plus qu'elle en hauteur, pour plus du double de son poids.  
\- Tu es tendue, ça ne va pas marcher.  
\- Comment pourrais-je être détendue ? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu vas faire !  
\- T'apprendre à parler l'européen, comme tu l'as si gentiment demandé.  
\- Mais pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? interroge Kei, soudain en proie au doute.  
\- Parce que...

Il marque un temps d'arrêt.  
\- Mais parce que tu en as besoin pour travailler à Strasbourg, voyons.  
\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.  
Il la saisit par les cuisses pour la caler plus près de lui, collant ses fesses à son bassin. Puis il laisse ses mains reposer sur les jambes de l'humaine.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je ne peux rien faire si tu n'es pas détendue.  
\- ...dit le plus puissant pokémon du monde, se moque Kei.  
\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, rétorque Kami.  
\- Tu veux toujours m'apprendre l'européen, ou bien... ?  
\- Tu oses douter de moi ?  
Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, puis se tait. Après tout, que sait-elle de la façon dont fonctionnent les pouvoirs psychiques des pokémons ?

* * *

« Il est vraiment futé » commente Amalthea. « À ce rythme là c'est elle qui va être dressée, et lui qui va donner les ordres. »  
« Tu es jalouse ? » taquine Saturnin.  
« Ils font quoi ? » questionne candidement Céra.  
« Bande de mammifères. » grogne Sakura. « Aucun respect pour nous autres plantes condamnées à simplement répandre notre pollen un peu partout. »  
« Ose me dire que ça ne te fait rien si je fais ça... » réplique Saturnin en glissant une griffe à un endroit précis du corps du ceriflor.

Ce dernier fait un bond en poussant un petit couinement.  
« Eh ! Me touche pas là, c'est intime ! »  
« Alors arrête de râler, gros jaloux ! » réplique l'akwakwak.  
« Dites donc, il ne la masse pas du tout comme elle nous le faisait hier ! » remarque Joey en penchant la tête de côté. « Et d'habitude, elle est plutôt pas contente quand on la touche là... »  
« Hum, je pense pas qu'on ait les mains comme lui les a. » rétorque Léo pensivement. « Ça doit être pour ça. Ou le contexte, tu vois. »  
« C'est quoi contexte ? » demande Céra. « Dis Amalthea, c'est quoi... qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Saturnin ? »

Amalthea n'est pas en état de répondre ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, ses oreilles pendent de son crâne, et ses ailes sont agitées de légers spasmes. Saturnin s'en amuse.  
« Alors, t'as donné ta langue au chat ? » cancane-t-il.  
« Grr... tu vas voir... je... mmh... oui, juste là... » soupire Amalthea.  
Saturnin éclate de rire.  
« Tu vas voir... tout à l'heure... » mais la jument de feu n'a pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.  
« Allons les enfants, retournez dans vos noigrumes, vous en avez vu assez pour aujourd'hui ! » commande Sakura en sautillant. « Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Allez, allez, Léo, Céra, Joey, dans vos noigrumes ! »  
« Mais ze veux voir la suite moi ! » plaide Céra.

Puis, plaquant gentiment Joey au sol, remuant la queue :  
« Eh Zoey, ze sais ! Et si on zouait à faire pareil ? Ça a l'air rigolo ! »  
« Bonne idée ! »  
« Mais ça suffit oui ! » grogne Sakura. « Allez, dans vos noigrumes, et que ça saute ! »  
« Mais ze veux encore zouer ! » geint Céra. « On a zamais le droit de rien faire ! »  
« C'est des adultes, ils comprennent pas. » soupire Léo. « Allez, venez, on a qu'à aller jouer sous le lit. »  
« Ze suis trop grande ! » répond Céra. « Ze passe plus sous le lit ! »

D'un revers de pétale, Sakura envoie les noigrumes des trois plus jeunes pokémons vers ces derniers, les forçant à y retourner. Puis il bondit dans la sienne, n'ayant nulle envie d'assister au spectacle qui se déroule en ce moment dans la cabine de Kei.

* * *

\- Kami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupire Kei. Tu es vraiment en train de m'apprendre l'européen ? Ou c'est juste un prétexte ?  
\- Comment on dit « lunettes » en européen ?  
\- « Okulvitro », pourquoi ?  
\- Et « pokémon » ?  
\- « Kapsulo monstro ».  
\- Tu vois, tu apprends.  
Elle soupire et s'appuie contre lui, caressant son épaule du dos des doigts.  
\- C'est bon, tu as gagné.

Elle ferme à demi les yeux tandis que les mains du pokémon courent sur la peau fine de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sur son ventre et sa poitrine, esquissant des arabesques. La chaleur familière commence à se répandre en elle sachant que son compagnon n'est pas équipé pour la satisfaire, et qu'elle n'est de toute façon pas dans la bonne période, elle en est frustrée d'avance. Mais comment lui dire non ? Il est bien trop convaincant.  
\- Pourquoi... soupire-t-elle.  
\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
Oh, vu la façon dont il sait se servir de ses mains, non, finalement, elle ne veut pas savoir : elle veut juste que ça ne s'arrête jamais.  
\- J'ai besoin de concentrer ton attention sur quelque chose ne mobilisant en rien ta réflexion ni tes centres du langage.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Si tu essayes de parler alors que j'implante des connaissances d'un nouveau langage dans ton cerveau, non seulement tu risques de mal apprendre les choses, mais en plus, ça sera très douloureux, et je serai obligé de t'imposer de ne pas essayer de penser avec des mots. C'est quand même plus agréable si je te force à penser à autre chose, non ?

Elle lève les mains à ses tempes, où une sorte de migraine commence à s'installer.  
\- Le simple fait que je te parle t'oblige à utiliser les parties de ton cerveau liées au langage. Tu sens comme c'est douloureux ?  
La migraine devient plus forte.  
\- Mais tu es sûr que... commence Kei, soupçonnant un simple stratagème pour la faire tenir tranquille.  
Elle a un hoquet alors que l'association « elektro = électricité » s'implante dans son esprit. C'est effectivement douloureux, et le mot danse devant ses yeux, remplit sa tête, remplit le monde, efface tout ce qui existe, il n'y a plus que ça, tout commence et se termine avec...  
L'impression s'arrête et Kami lui souffle dans le cou.  
\- Après, si tu préfères apprendre les choses comme ça, libre à toi, se moque Kami. Comment on dit « électricité » déjà ?

Elle halète un peu et se frotte les yeux.  
\- D'accord, je comprends mieux...  
\- Peut-être serait-il de bon ton de faire une pause, suggère Kami. Ce n'est pas très épuisant pour moi – c'est beaucoup moins épuisant que d'effacer des jours entiers de souvenirs de l'esprit de dizaines de personnes, ce que j'ai déjà fait à plusieurs reprises – mais tu es mise à rude épreuve.  
\- Mhm...  
\- Essaye de ne pas trop penser, pour ne pas fatiguer ton cerveau.  
\- Et comment on fait... aïe !

La migraine revient pendant quelques secondes, fulgurante.  
\- Médite, répond simplement Kami en s'étirant. Tu sais faire ça, non ?  
Elle ferme à demi les yeux, haletant légèrement, et détend son esprit. Elle commence par se concentrer sur sa respiration, et la douleur diffuse dans son cerveau se fait plus distante, plus ténue. Elle ouvre les yeux, et se concentre sur ce qu'elle voit, sur ce qu'elle sent, sur ce qu'elle fait, plutôt que de réfléchir aux dizaines de choses auxquelles elle réfléchit habituellement sans interruption.  
Elle porte une main à son estomac : elle a faim.  
\- J'ai f... commence-t-elle.

La migraine reprend. Kami la saisit gentiment par les épaules et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en secouant la tête. Elle a compris, mieux vaut ne pas parler. Aller demander son dîner sera un peu plus compliqué que prévu, mais elle sait qu'elle pourra compter sur la bienveillance du maître d'hôtel, ou de Claire.  
Un peu au radar, elle ouvre la porte et se dirige vers le wagon-restaurant, faisant un crochet par les toilettes.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'elle nous a vus ? » demande Saturnin, immobile tout contre Amalthea, et n'osant plus remuer une plume.  
« Elle a l'air vague. » répond la jument de feu.  
Un coup de bassin de Saturnin la renvoie à ses pensées premières.  
« Owowo... tu vas me faire mourir de bonheur... » soupire-t-elle.  
« Tu n'auras qu'à te venger tout à l'heure » la gourmande l'akwakwak.  
Kami, assis seul sur le lit, soupire en les regardant.  
\- Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez...  
« Oh si je suis au courant ! » souffle Amalthea très vite, avant que son compagnon ne la fasse taire.

Ses sabots grattent le sol de la cabine, elle se retient de botter autant qu'elle peut pour ne pas endommager le mobilier et pour éviter des ennuis à sa dresseuse.  
« C'est bien ma belle, gigote pas. » l'encourage Saturnin.  
Il lui claque la croupe.  
« Hé hé, tu as vraiment de quoi plaire à un homme ! » commente le pokémon eau.  
\- S'il vous plaît... plaide Kami. Ayez pitié de moi...  
« C'est à lui qu'il faut dire ça ! » se défend Amalthea en désignant Saturnin d'un mouvement de la tête.

Soupirant, Kami s'esquive par la fenêtre, préférant aller se plonger quelques minutes dans les eaux glacées de la rivière la plus proche plutôt que de supporter plus longtemps les ébats des deux amants.  
« Tu crois qu'on l'a vexé ? » s'inquiète Saturnin.  
Il relâche sa prise sur Amalthea, et la contourne pour aller la regarder en face. Cette dernière le plaque au sol d'un genou.  
« Aha ! » s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en dégainant sa longue langue de jument. « On va voir à présent ce que Môssieur Saturnin va dire de ça ! »

* * *

\- Ouhlà, ça a pas l'air d'aller fort... s'inquiète le maître d'hôtel en voyant s'approcher Kei.  
\- Mmh... fait Kei avec un geste évasif.  
Elle porte la main à son front en grimaçant.  
\- Ah, mal à la tête ?  
Elle acquiesce sans répondre, se concentrant sur le rythme de sa respiration et les bruits du train plutôt que sur les discussions des autres personnes et les paroles du maître d'hôtel.  
\- Je peux vous faire apporter une aspirine...

Elle lui fait signe que non ça va aller et s'assoit à la première table libre qu'elle trouve. L'aventurier Robert Maurane la rejoint aussitôt.  
\- Alors ma belle, on aime plus sa bête ?  
Elle lui fait signe de s'en aller. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, et pour au moins... trois, peut-être quatre raisons différentes.  
\- Voyons, c'est pas des façons de faire !  
Il se lève néanmoins, un air mi-surpris mi-furieux sur le visage. Il se précipite dans le couloir, comme poussé par une force invisible, et commente, en s'éloignant :  
\- Cette fille me fait planer ! Même lorsqu'elle ne veut pas de moi elle me fait planer ! C'est dingue, non ?

Claire, dans son uniforme de serveuse, vient bientôt apporter son assiette à Kei.  
\- Tenez, je vous ai aussi préparé une aspirine.  
\- M'ci...  
\- Nous sommes désormais en Europe ! C'est pas génial ça ?  
\- Si...  
\- Et vous savez comment ça se dit en européen ?  
\- _Désormais en Europe arrivés nous sommes_ , répond Kei sans trop réfléchir.

Claire ouvre de grands yeux.  
\- La grammaire laisse à désirer mais... vous savez parler européen ?  
\- En train d'apprendre, répond Kei, se prenant la tête à deux mains. Ai mal...  
\- Ah, vous êtes pas gâtée vous, ma parole ! Heureusement que ça ne me fait plus mal ni à la tête ni nulle part !  
\- Mhm...  
\- Ah je comprends, ça vous fait encore plus mal quand on vous parle ou qu'il y a du bruit ! Comme quand on a trop bu d'alcool...

Kei interrompt Claire d'un geste.  
\- Et bien, remettez-vous vite, hein ! encourage la blonde. On a un arrêt de deux heures à Kazan, sur la Volga, demain, vous ne voulez pas rater ça quand même !  
Kei secoue la tête.  
\- À plus tard !

Enfin, le silence se fait. Il n'y a plus que le bruit du train, et les derniers petits murmures de l'aspirine effervescente qui achève de se dissoudre dans le verre d'eau. Kei l'avale d'un trait, et entame son repas, faisant de son mieux pour ne penser à rien. Le soir tombe déjà, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Elle s'imaginait que les quinze jours de voyage en train sembleraient une éternité, et déjà, il n'en reste plus qu'un tiers. Il est vrai qu'elle a eu de quoi s'occuper pendant ce temps, entre les sorties avec Claire, les discussions avec les autres passagers, ses instants avec Kami...  
La migraine reprend.

* * *

\- Kami j'ai mal au crâne...  
\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de réfléchir toute la soirée.  
\- Tu m'expliques comment je suis censée ne pas penser ?  
Il a un sourire triste.  
\- Il ne nous reste que quatre jours, et tu es censée mémoriser et une nouvelle langue, et des connaissances très pointues sur la géologie, tu en es consciente ?  
\- Mouais...

Délicatement il l'installe à nouveau contre elle.  
\- Au fait, tu devrais surveiller un peu mieux tes pokémons, reproche Kami.  
\- Je suis pas en état... et ils sont assez grands pour se surveiller eux-mêmes...  
\- Je voulais dire, tu pourrais les rappeler à l'ordre ils ne sont pas très discrets.  
\- De que quoi ?  
\- Amalthea et Saturnin.  
\- Ah.

Elle a un moment de flottement.  
\- Attends, quoi, tu veux dire que pendant que j'étais en train de manger... aïeuh...  
Elle se tient la tête à deux mains.  
\- Juste sous ton nez et tu n'as rien vu.  
\- Mhm... tu veux bien t'en occuper le temps que je me remette ? T'es un pokémon, t'es sans doute mieux placé que moi pour ça...  
\- Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter, rétorque Kami d'un ton vexé.  
\- D'accord, d'accord.

Elle regarde ses pokémons, qui jouent silencieusement tous ensemble à se pousser et à se chatouiller.  
\- Bon ben, c'est l'heure de dormir ! Revenez !  
Elle les rappelle dans leurs noigrumes, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.  
\- Maintenant, essaye de te détendre à nouveau, lui dit Kami en l'attirant contre lui.  
\- Pas facile, avec cette migraine...  
\- Tu n'aurais pas mal à la tête si tu étais détendue.  
Elle soupire, et se cale contre lui. Elle pose une main sur le genou du pokémon, et de l'autre, essaye de caresser sa joue. Malheureusement sa petite taille – ou la taille imposante de Kami – l'empêche d'effectuer confortablement la manœuvre. Elle doit se contenter de lui caresser l'autre jambe.  
\- Au fait, lui dit Kami après un moment, est-ce que ça te dérange si j'en profite un peu ?  
\- Si tu en profites un peu pour quoi ?

Elle s'appuie contre sa poitrine pour se retourner.  
\- Et bien, de la même façon que je peux utiliser un homme pour... m'accoupler avec toi, je pourrais, enfin... hum...  
\- Tu es mignon quand tu es gêné et timide comme ça.  
Puis, au bout de quelques instants.  
\- Tu veux m'utiliser pour aller courir les hommes ?  
\- Non non, pas du tout !  
Il écarquille les yeux d'horreur.  
\- Non non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête !  
\- Mais alors quoi ?  
Il sourit d'un air gêné.  
\- Je parlais simplement de... profiter de tes sensations.  
\- Ah !

Elle se love contre lui.  
\- Tu fais pas ça juste pour toi j'espère ?  
\- Loin de moi cette idée, répond-il.  
Elle se laisse cajoler quelques instants avant de répondre :  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. De toute manière, de cette façon-là, tu ne peux rien me faire contre mon gré, si ?  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- Je ressentirai tout ce que tu ressentiras. Donc non, je ne pourrai rien te faire contre ton gré.  
\- Et... tu n'es pas en train de me manipuler pour que je dise oui ?  
\- Si je voulais vraiment te forcer à dire oui, je ne te laisserais pas bavarder comme tu es en train de le faire. D'ailleurs, tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte.  
\- Mm, c'est pas faux.

* * *

\- Ah Kami, si jamais un jour tu trouves que je regarde trop les autres hommes, refais-moi ça, et je tomberai à tes pieds.  
\- Information utile et pertinente que je garderai en mémoire.  
\- Kami, je...  
\- ...tu ?  
Une pause, puis :  
\- Non, rien.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson That's what the wise lady said de Angtoria.


	22. Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore

  _26 octobre 514, Europe_

* * *

Le soleil darde ses rayons à-travers les stores qui occultent les fenêtres du wagon-lit. Dans sa cabine, Kei est encore endormie, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Kami. Ce dernier par contre vient de passer une nuit blanche. Autour de lui, les livres d'apprentissage de l'européen sont éparpillés. Le pokédex de Kei, allumé, laisse voir une liste de données de géologie cristalline, de pétrologie, de géologie structurale, et de physiologie des pokémon de type roche. L'affichage de l'écran change, laissant voir une série de schémas en coupe des flux énergétiques à l'intérieur d'un onix

Kami soupire et se masse le front. Il a besoin de se reposer. Il a pu profiter de la nuit et du changement de rythme du cerveau de Kei pour lui inculquer sans effort une masse importante de connaissances. Malheureusement, la grammaire de l'européen est une donnée qu'il ne parvient pas à imprimer dans le cerveau de la jeune Japonaise. Son esprit est trop rigide pour cela, à moins qu'il ne s'y prenne tout simplement pas de la bonne manière. Peu importe, il n'a pas le temps. Elle saura se débrouiller avec une liste de vocabulaire. Ce n'est pas comme si cela rendait ses paroles inintelligibles au contraire, cela lui donnerait même un certain charme, de l'avis de Kami tout du moins.

Doucement il caresse le front de l'humaine et souffle sur son visage pour la réveiller. Elle gémit et remue, puis ouvre les yeux.  
\- Kami ?  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- C'est normal que j'ai rêvé de l'intérieur de pokémons de type roche ?  
\- Oui, j'ai commencé à t'implanter les autres informations dont tu vas avoir besoin.  
\- Et... les graphiques bizarres ?  
\- Quels graphiques bizarres ?  
\- Un losange avec des histoires de quartz, feldspath...  
\- Diagramme de Streikeisen. Pour la détermination du nom des roches plutoniques.  
\- Si tu le dis. Le cercle avec les traits et les angles ?  
\- Cercle de Mohr. C'est de la géologie structurale, pour déterminer les forces de pressions appliquées à une roche en fonction des fractures qu'elle présente, et inversement.  
\- D'accord d'accord. On va éviter de disserter là-dessus, je commence déjà à avoir mal à la tête...

Kei gémit en se massant les tempes.  
\- Et ça va rester combien de temps dans ma mémoire ?  
Kami ferme à demi les yeux et réfléchit. Hum, il faudra sans doute ré-imprégner ces souvenirs d'ici une semaine, puis un mois plus tard, puis deux mois plus tard, six mois, et enfin, un an, pour être certain que Kei s'en souvienne toujours. Elle n'aura pas à s'en inquiéter : il s'occupera d'elle pendant son sommeil.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? interroge l'humaine avec suspicion.  
\- J'ai beaucoup étudié le phénomène de mémorisation chez les humains. Cela me permet d'effacer les souvenirs gênants qu'ils pourraient avoir de moi.  
\- Une façon comme une autre de passer inaperçu.  
\- Exactement.

Kei s'étire tandis que Kami bâille largement.  
\- Et tu sais quoi ? fait Kei en commençant à s'habiller.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- D'après les bouddhistes – ou les taoïstes, je ne sais plus – un être n'est déterminé que par les liens qu'il tisse avec les autres.  
Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue.  
\- Donc, si tu effaces la mémoire de tous les gens qui te rencontrent, tu n'es rien.  
Elle saisit ses noigrumes, rappelle Amalthea, et secoue les pokémons endormis pour qu'ils la suivent. Kami la fixe du regard, un peu ébahi par sa remarque.  
\- À bon entendeur... fait Kei en sortant du compartiment.

Une fois seul, Kami croise ses bras derrière sa tête et s'étend sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Kei voit vraiment le monde d'une façon étrange et intéressante. Finalement, les humains valent quand même la peine, parfois, d'être écoutés. Ils ont en eux plus de sagesse qu'il n'y paraît de prime abord, plus de folie aussi, car ils ne sont pas conscients de cette sagesse. Beaucoup d'instinct et d'égoïsme, certes, mais seulement lorsqu'ils sont perdus au milieu d'une grande foule. En petit groupe, ou pris un par un, ils ont quelque chose... quelque chose que Kami n'arrive pas bien à définir et qu'il aimerait bien posséder.  
Tous, à leur propre niveau, sont ou ont été malheureux.  
Tous, à leur propre niveau, se battent au quotidien, bravement ou stupidement, contre le mauvais sort qui s'acharne sur eux.

Certains, plus forts ou plus sages ou plus chanceux que les autres, parviennent même à trouver leur bonheur.  
D'autres, la plus petite minorité, dont Kei fait partie, n'attendent pas bêtement que le bonheur leur tombe dessus, et le construisent comme ils le peuvent. Apprécient tout ce que la vie leur apporte de bien sans se focaliser sur les petits tracas du quotidien. Cherchent à être heureux malgré tout. Font de leur mieux pour aimer ce qu'ils ont s'ils ne peuvent pas avoir ce qu'ils aimeraient. Osent aimer un pokémon tueur en série, sous prétexte de sauver l'humanité, par pure compassion.  
...aimer ? Compassion ? Non, il se fait des illusions. Kei ne l'aime pas. Elle apprécie sa présence, elle tire parti du plaisir qu'il lui offre afin de le ressentir, mais c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas l'aimer. Qui pourrait aimer une bête comme lui ? Un tueur, qui plus est, le tueur qui l'a faite mourir !  
Mais aussi, pense-t-il, celui qui l'a ramenée à la vie. Qui a pris soin d'elle, qui l'a aidée à tourner la page de son ancienne vie pour partir à l'aventure. Qui l'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé.

L'aime-t-il ? Il n'en est pas sûr. Elle est humaine après tout, et les humains lui ont fait beaucoup de mal. Pas tant que ce qu'il leur a fait par la suite, certes, mais beaucoup de mal quand même. La trahison, c'est tout ce qu'il connaît d'eux. La trahison, ou la soumission aveugle de cette infirmière à son contrôle mental. Cette soumission aveugle qui lui donnait des frissons chaque fois qu'il lui faisait prononcer le mot « Maître ». Les yeux fermés, il ose se demander si, un jour, Kei voudra bien l'appeler « Maître ». Lorsqu'ils seront juste elle et lui. Même par jeu, même si elle n'a pas dans les yeux l'adoration et la soumission qu'il rêve d'y voir.  
Il secoue la tête, chassant cette pensée. Pourtant, elle avait dit qu'il serait surpris s'il apprenait tout ce qu'une femme peut faire par amour... mais elle ne l'aime pas, il en est certain. Si c'était le cas, elle le lui aurait dit depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grimace. Personne ne l'aimera jamais plus. Aï est morte, qui était sa seule amie, et personne ne l'aimera jamais plus.

Il roule sur le côté et tente de s'endormir. Au moins, quelqu'un, quelque part, un jour, l'a aimé. Et ça, personne ne pourra jamais l'effacer.

* * *

Assise à la table dans le wagon-restaurant, ses pokémons autour d'elle – sauf Amalthea qui est bien trop grande – Kei sirote son thé russe sans lait. Elle sourit à moitié, soulagée de constater que malgré tout ce temps passé à bord du train, elle n'a pas eu de crises d'allergie autre que celle de son premier et seul thé russe au lait. Claire et le maître d'hôtel ont pris très au sérieux son problème, et ils ont tout fait pour éviter que la catastrophe ne se répète. C'est une délicate attention à laquelle Kei est sensible.  
\- Et bien ma belle, on m'a oublié ?  
C'est l'aventurier qui vient s'imposer à sa table, toujours aussi stupidement et irrésistiblement sûr de lui.  
\- J'ai appris un sacré truc avec une Indienne l'autre jour. Elle avait des piercings sur tout le visage, et même sur la langue ! Fillette, il faut absolument que tu te fasses un piercing à la langue. Sois gentille avec tous tes futurs amants. Fais-toi percer la langue.  
Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, partagée entre l'envie de le lui rabattre le caquet le plus vite possible, et l'envie de se noyer dans ses paroles. Maintenant que Kami est endormi et qu'il ne la suit plus partout psychiquement, l'accent étranger de Robert Maurane recommence à faire effet.

Sans compter que, comme à chaque fois qu'elle a ses règles, son sang est plus bouillant qu'à l'ordinaire.  
Rougissant, elle se force à penser à Kami, à l'état dans lequel il s'était mis pour un peu de sang. Elle refuse d'offrir un pareil spectacle.  
\- Aha, déjà repartie en chasse ? lance Claire avec enthousiasme tout en posant un plateau chargé sur la table. Et voilà le petit déjeuner de mademoiselle, et un conseil en prime !  
Kei fronce les sourcils.  
\- Quel conseil ?

Claire se penche en avant, et sa mesmerella lui grimpe sur le dos, rapprochant elle aussi son visage de celui de Kei, rajoutant un air de connivence à la scène.  
\- Mon conseil, dit Claire, c'est que la salle de bain la plus proche de la locomotive n'est jamais ou presque jamais utilisée. Elle se trouve dans le wagon de service, et les passagers n'osent pas l'utiliser à cause de ça. Pourtant, elle leur est ouverte.  
\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? interroge Kei.  
\- Aha ! s'exclame Robert Maurane. La fillette n'a jamais fait l'amour dans l'eau ! C'est l'occasion d'essayer !  
Claire lui fait signe d'être un peu plus discret et elle se penche à nouveau vers Kei.  
\- Les femmes sont toujours dans un état très spécial quand elles ont leur règles. Profitez-en bien ! La salle de bain est facile à nettoyer. Mais gare à vous si je ne la retrouve pas propre lorsque je ferai le tour des sanitaires ! Je saurai à qui m'adresser !  
Kei ouvre de grands yeux ronds. Mais de quoi se mêle donc Claire ?  
\- Alors comme ça une femme « indisposée » n'est finalement pas si indisposée que ça... roucoule l'aventurier.

Kei se retourne et voit sur le visage de l'homme, horreur et damnation, l'expression de Kami. N'était-il pas censé dormir ?  
\- Un excellent moyen de mettre à profit ton état.  
\- N'y pense même pas.  
\- Ça ne sera pas comme la fois précédente, plaide Kami.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? Que tu avais besoin de te reposer ?  
\- J'ai aussi besoin de me détendre un peu.  
\- Détends-toi tout seul.  
\- Je lui laisserai toute liberté de mouvement, pour éviter de m'emporter.  
\- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

Il recule un peu, d'un air choqué. Il tente de se lever, mais se rassoit bien vite, dissimulant son état sous la table.  
\- Si je n'étais pas... commence-t-il.  
\- Mais rien ne t'empêche de laisser Robert tout seul, réplique Kei.  
Kami la regarde en coin.  
\- Nous allons nous disputer comme ça tous les jours ?  
\- Comment pourrais-je être sûre que tu vas te contenter d'être spectateur, et pas acteur ?  
Kei pose son menton sur sa main, coude sur la table, et elle fixe Kami d'un air pénétrant.  
\- C'est ma parole contre la tienne, admet Kami. Ou plutôt, ma parole contre tes doutes. Je comprendrais ton refus.  
\- Tu parles comme si c'était évident que j'allais dire oui.  
Une lueur bleue apparaît quelques instants dans les yeux de Kami.  
\- Nous allons voir qui va sauter sur qui, ce soir, répond le pokémon.

Kei se laisse aller en arrière dans son siège, soupirant. Elle sait d'avance que c'est lui qui va gagner. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. C'est le pokémon le plus puissant du monde, après tout. Autant suivre ses caprices de son plein gré, plutôt que de devoir affronter ses demandes et supplications constantes, ou pire, la force de sa volonté. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, quoi qu'il puisse promettre, Kei sait qu'il restera dangereux et sauvage.  
De plus, sa bonne éducation de femme Japonaise traditionaliste lui ordonne de se plier à ses quatre volontés et au moindre de ses désirs. Comment, pourquoi ? Il n'est que son amant – et encore, amant est un bien grand mot. Elle est celle qui va l'empêcher de poursuivre son carnage sur l'humanité et lui, est un danger public. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'autre relation. C'est impossible. La chaleur dans sa poitrine, c'est de la compassion. La chaleur dans son ventre, c'est un désir purement physique. La chute de ses boucliers mentaux, c'est la fatigue nerveuse. Nulle femme ne peut tomber amoureuse d'une créature comme Kami. C'est un monstre, un tueur en série, une bête assoiffée de sang.  
Une bête qui sait rudement bien se servir de sa langue, d'ailleurs.

Elle essaye de garder le contrôle. L'allure de bad boy, le léger accent étranger, les yeux de braise de Kami, sa voix qui sait ordonner, et surtout, l'éducation de Kei qui lui commande de suivre les ordres aveuglément, comme elle suivait les ordres de son chef, comme elle se pliait aux volontés de son mari, comme elle obéissait à ses parents.  
Au fond de Kei, la voix de la dresseuse s'insurge. Elle ne peut pas se laisser traiter comme ça par un pokémon. Il faut y remédier au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lui montrer qui est le patron, qui se trouve de quel côté de la pokéball, et s'imposer de toute la puissance de son être sous peine d'être submergée.

Kei sursaute quand elle voit Kami saisir quelques provisions sur la table – un petit kilo de fruits, cinq gros biscuits, une carafe d'eau.  
\- Tu as si faim que ça ? se moque Kei.  
Il répond d'un grognement, et se lève de table, sa veste pliée sur son bras de façon à masquer son état, toujours aussi joyeux et enthousiaste.  
\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, répond Kami en s'éloignant en direction de la locomotive.  
Soupirant, Kei laisse tomber sa tête sur la table. Le dilemme est affreux. D'un côté, ça ne se fait pas, mais de l'autre...

De l'autre, c'est Kami ! Avec un accent américain et des allures de mauvais garçon !

Tiraillée entre les deux arguments, elle frappe son front sur la table. La vie est vraiment cruelle parfois.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le train d'arrête pour deux heures à Kazan. Cherchant à éviter Claire et ses « bons conseils » le plus possible, Kei décide de suivre le contrôleur le temps de l'arrêt. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu de véritable conversation avec lui, c'est le moment ou jamais de faire un peu mieux sa connaissance.  
Ne sachant comment l'aborder, elle se contente de le suivre à quelque distance, usant des cours de filature qu'elle avait suivis à l'école de police, il y a déjà si longtemps de cela. Elle tourne et retourne la même question dans sa tête : mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien attirer un contrôleur hors de son train ?

Il frappe à la porte d'une maison, une femme lui ouvre. Un homme, l'air pas commode, apparaît derrière la femme. Des éclats de voix, le contrôleur a l'air déconfit. L'homme pas commode saisit le contrôleur par le col et le projette en arrière avec tant de force qu'il percute Kei en titubant. La porte se referme violemment alors que la femme pousse quelques derniers hurlements. Kei ne comprend pas tout, mais des mots comme « honte » et « servi de moi » et « jeu » lui parviennent. Croyant comprendre, la jeune Japonaise commence à regretter d'avoir pris des leçons d'européen auprès de Kami.

\- Et bien, quelle femme ! commente le contrôleur en retrouvant son équilibre. Eh Mam'zlle Miura, vous voilà ! Vous êtes pas avec Claire aujourd'hui ?  
\- Claire me gave, je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
\- Ah, elle a commencé à s'épandre sur les histoires des trois joyaux ?  
\- Les trois quoi ?  
\- Les trois joyaux. La légende de la ville, qui est en fait importée du Japon, et qu'on trouve, dit-on, un peu partout dans le monde.  
\- Non, pas du tout, répond Kei. Elle a juste tenté de... s'immiscer dans ma vie privée.  
\- À ce sujet, j'aurais dû vous écouter, admet le contrôleur en fixant ses pieds.

Kei penche la tête de côté. De quoi parle-t-il ?  
\- Vous aviez raison, c'est moi l'amant. Vous avez vu comme je viens de me faire jeter dehors ? Par son « véritable et seul mari » dit-elle. Elle a découvert, je ne sais comment, que j'ai une femme à chaque station, elle a cherché à se venger. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie.  
Il soupire. Kei le prend par les épaules pour le réconforter.  
\- Vous en faites pas, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !  
\- Je suis _contrôleur de train_ , Mam'zelle Miura. À moins de trouver une femme qui accepte de vivre à bord d'un train, je suis condamné au célibat !  
\- Claire a besoin d'aide au service. Cherchez une mignonne petite serveuse, épousez-la, faites-la travailler dans le même train que vous ! suggère Kei.  
\- Pour que tous les passagers lui mettent la main aux fesses ? Non merci !  
\- Que vous êtes compliqué...

Devisant ainsi, ils sont arrivés à un pont franchissant la Volga. Ce dernier est décoré de symboles que Kei a déjà vus lorsqu'elle allait passer des vacances dans le Nord du Japon avec ses parents.  
\- Mais... ce sont les trois joyaux du Trésor Impérial japonais !  
\- Ce sont les Trois Joyaux tout court, corrige le contrôleur. Ici on les appelle...  
\- ...Créhelf, Créfadet et Créfollet, coupe Kei. Je connais cette histoire, comment ils ont forgé l'âme des êtres vivants, comment ils sont sortis du même œuf pondu par Arceus... Mes grands-parents me la racontaient souvent.  
\- Vous avez des chouettes grands-parents, commente le contrôleur.  
\- ...merci, grommelle Kei.  
Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Depuis le jour où elle s'est infiltrée chez les yakuzas, elle n'a aucune nouvelle de sa famille.

* * *

Après une dernière pipe fumée en silence sur le quai de la gare, Kei embarque à nouveau à bord du Transsibérien Express 999. Le contrôleur soupire et se gratte les cheveux sous sa casquette.  
\- Et ben, y'a pas à dire, ça m'a fait vachement du bien de pouvoir vous parler, Mam'zelle Miura.  
\- De rien, répond Kei en vidant sa pipe. C'est quand vous voulez.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment une personne incroyable.

Le contrôleur tend la main à la jeune Japonaise pour l'aider à gravir les marches du wagon.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Et bien, de prime abord on dirait que vous êtes une dresseuse de pacotille, mais il n'en est rien, vous êtes très expérimentée.  
\- C'est pas parce que mes pokémon sont jeunes...  
\- Non non c'est pas de ça que je veux parler. C'est plutôt que... bref je saurais pas trop expliquer. Et puis, d'autres vous traitent de... fille facile, parce que, paraît-il, vous auriez déjà couché avec la moitié du train.  
\- Si j'avais été un homme vous auriez tous été admiratifs. C'est pas moi qui suis facile, ce sont les autres. Je ne fais que demander, ils pourraient refuser.  
\- C'est pas faux, je voyais pas du tout les choses comme ça !

Le contrôleur ouvre des yeux ébahis.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment une personne très spéciale et, au fond, vous êtes plutôt gentille.  
\- ...Merci, répond Kei.  
\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai des billets à contrôler !  
\- C'est ça, bonne fin de journée.

Kei le regarde s'éloigner en soupirant. Elle se sent étrangement lasse et seule, malgré ses pokémon tous rassemblés autour d'elle.  
\- C'est bon, Kami, tu as gagné, soupire-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la locomotive.

* * *

\- Et bien, tu en as mis du temps. Je croyais que tu aurais profité de l'arrêt et du fait que les passagers étaient tous en train de se promener pour venir me voir.  
\- C'est pas discret à l'arrêt, rétorque Kei, sans le bruit des roues et des rails.  
Kami s'incline : elle a raison.  
\- Alors, par quoi commençons-nous ? interroge Kami, levant un sourcil.  
Kei s'assoit avec précautions au bord de la baignoire, à côté de lui.  
\- Kami, c'est toi que je suis venue voir. Pas lui.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je veux dire, que ça ne me dérange pas que tu l'utilises comme marionnette de temps à autres – il est pas mal et même plutôt mignon quand il se tait – mais là, en ce moment, c'est toi que j'aimerais voir.

Il fronce les sourcils.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je...je ne suis pas sûre. Je crois que... j'ai envie d'un câlin.  
\- Un câlin ?  
L'air surpris de Kami disparaît rapidement du visage de Robert Maurane. Ce dernier se secoue, et le pokémon le plus puissant du monde, entré dans la salle de bain par la fenêtre, le congédie d'un geste qui l'envoie valser à-travers la porte, complètement hébété.  
\- Tu préfèrerais peut-être qu'on aille dans ta cabine ? suggère Kami.  
Kei ne répond rien, et le serre dans ses bras. Kami hésite, puis étreint Kei à son tour. Il met quelques instants à se rendre compte que Kei est en train de silencieusement pleurer contre sa poitrine.

\- Kei ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ! répond-elle entre deux sanglots. Kami, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui est en train de nous arriver ? Je pense à toi tout le temps, quand tu n'es pas là tu me manques, je te crie tout le temps après mais je le regrette, et quand tu me regardes, j'ai juste envie de m'excuser et de te laisser quand même faire tout ce que tu veux !  
\- C'est pareil pour moi!  
Il la saisit par les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- C'est exactement pareil pour moi ! Tu me fais regretter tout ce que j'ai fait comme je n'ai jamais rien regretté ! J'aimerais être ton maître et passer mon temps à te servir ! J'aimerais échanger tous mes pouvoirs de pokémon contre un corps humain, pour être avec toi !  
Ils tremblent tous les deux. Kei rompt le silence.  
\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui est en train de nous arriver ?

Elle se prend la tête à deux mains. Kami passe un bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il, mais une chose est certaine : je ne pourrai jamais plus te quitter.  
Elle sourit et lève le visage vers lui, yeux clos, lèvres entrouvertes. Il se penche en avant, contemplant les traits du visage – un visage de femme japonaise tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Le visage de la Japonaise type, ni belle ni laide, les cheveux ni vraiment brillants de santé, ni vraiment fourchus. Pas de grains de beauté, pas de cils de biche, pas de peau d'albâtre. Juste assez de seins pour ne pas être plate, juste assez de hanches pour que la taille soit légèrement marquée, juste assez de fesses pour pouvoir se tenir debout. Une femme comme il en existe des milliers d'autres au Japon. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, leurs lèvres se rencontrent-elles ? Pourquoi desserre-t-il les mâchoires ? Pourquoi glisse-t-il sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'elle fait de même ? Pourquoi la plaque-t-il contre lui, accroupi pour être à sa hauteur, en utilisant ses deux bras et toute la longueur de sa queue ? Pourquoi grogne-t-il de plaisir lorsqu'elle lui caresse les oreilles ?

D'une main puissante, il plaque le bassin de l'humaine un peu plus serré contre le sien et, suivant les instructions données par Mew et Célébi, il commence à connecter leurs chakras du feu. Kei ouvre les yeux en poussant une exclamation de surprise, mais après quelques instants, elle soupire et lui répond de quelques spasmes musculaires. Un à un il connecte leurs autres centres énergétiques : terre, solaire, cœur, air...  
Elle plante ses ongles dans ses épaules, mais il ne sent pas la douleur. Il sent juste l'énergie qui circule entre eux deux, à une dimension toute autre qu'un simple lien télépathique.  
\- Oh, Kami... soupire Kei.

Il ne peut rien lui répondre qu'un grognement. Sa bouche ne peut pas articuler le moindre son, et il est trop subjugué par ce qui est en train de se produire pour communiquer télépathiquement.  
Les mains de l'humaine se crispent sur ses hanches. Il plante ses dents dans son épaule, irritant ses crocs sur le grand manteau noir. Leurs genoux tremblent. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du pokémon il serre un peu plus les mâchoires, étouffant une vocalise. Un dernier frisson les parcourt, les laissant haletants et hagards. La connexion énergétique s'interrompt progressivement, s'achevant avec leurs chakras solaires qui battent encore à l'unisson pendant une minute ou deux. Kei respire amplement et doit s'appuyer sur Kami car ses jambes ne la portent plus. Kami ronronne avec force sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et sa queue se tortille en arabesques incontrôlables, comme le ferait celle de Mew.

Kei appuie sa joue contre celle du pokémon.  
\- Hum, il serait peut-être de bon ton que nous prenions un bain tous les deux... suppute Kami. L'odeur...  
Kei tire sur le col de son manteau et hume les effluves qui sortent de dessous ses vêtements. Elle ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés : de mémoire d'une vie, jamais elle n'avait senti aussi fort la femme en amour.  
\- Ouhlà, effectivement, répond-elle.  
Elle coule un regard vers la porte de la salle de bain.  
\- Tu crois que je pourrais discrètement me glisser dans le couloir et aller chercher mes...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses affaires de bain et des vêtements propres arrivent tranquillement en volant par la fenêtre ouverte.  
\- Y'a pas à dire, tu es vraiment pratique.  
\- Ne te méprends pas, rétorque Kami. Je fais ça uniquement parce que _J_ 'ai besoin d'un bain. Et parce que, accessoirement, ça me ferait très plaisir que tu m'accompagnes.  
\- Hum... fait Kei en se déshabillant.

L'eau chaude commence à remplir la baignoire, mais les baquets pour se laver ne remuent pas d'un pouce. Kei fronce les sourcils.  
\- Euh Kami, on est censé se laver, avant de prendre un bain...  
\- Nous sommes en Europe à présent, rétorque le pokémon. Et en Europe, le bain se fait avec du savon. Il sert à se laver, pas seulement à se prélasser.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tout à fait, acquiesce Kami en mélangeant le savon à l'eau chaude.  
\- Mais mais... proteste Kei.  
\- À l'étranger, comporte-toi comme l'étranger, insiste Kami.

Kei soupire et abdique.  
\- Laisse-moi au moins me rincer au bidet avant...  
Kami tourne la tête dans la direction de l'humaine. Sa queue fait quelques va-et-vient derrière lui, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément.  
\- Je... très bien. Ça vaut sans doute mieux.  
Le plus rapidement possible, Kei se rince à l'eau froide, espérant que l'odeur de fer n'est pas trop forte. Kami est déjà en train de jouer au sous-marin sous la mousse odorante qui remplit la baignoire, pour ne pas renifler le sang et garder son sang-froid.  
Aucune catastrophe comportementale ne se déclarant, elle l'y rejoint, un peu tremblante. Il s'écarte pour lui faire de la place.

Ne sachant pas trop comment se prend un bain à l'européenne, Kei s'installe dans la baignoire avec de la mousse jusqu'aux épaules, les cheveux soigneusement noués au-dessus de sa tête. Kami rit doucement et secoue la tête.  
\- Tu t'y prends mal, laisse-moi faire.  
\- Comme si tu savais prendre un bain à l'européenne, rétorque Kei.  
Kami exhibe une éponge naturelle, à la grande surprise de Kei, car elle ne lui appartient pas et a l'air neuve.  
\- Laisse-moi faire, répète Kami.

Et Kei le laisse faire. Un à un il frotte consciencieusement les membres de l'humaine, puis il lui passe l'éponge dans le dos, sur le ventre, dans le cou. L'asseyant tout contre lui, il lui lave les cheveux. Kei sourit.  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? interroge-t-elle. Je veux dire, t'occuper de moi comme ça...  
Kami grogne.  
\- Orgueil personnel, admet-il. Je me suis promis de ne jamais obéir à un être humain.  
\- Mais... répond Kei sans comprendre. Si tu t'occupes de moi, c'est pas comme si tu me servais, c'est-à-dire, comme si tu m'obéissais ?  
Il secoue la tête.  
\- C'est le dresseur qui donne son bain au pokémon, pas l'inverse.

Kei en a le souffle coupé. Elle voit bien que Kami est gêné, mais a-t-il dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu admettre, ou tente-t-il de masquer des sentiments qu'il refuse de s'avouer ?  
Elle baisse les yeux en soupirant. Non, il ne masque sans doute pas ses sentiments. Elle sait à quel point il aime dominer et faire obéir les femmes humaines. Elle doit bien admettre, si être considérée par ce pokémon comme un animal de compagnie lui donne un mauvais coup à l'égo, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, se faire chouchouter de la sorte. Du moment qu'il ne la promène pas en laisse et qu'il ne la fait pas manger dans sa main, elle veut bien le laisser croire ce qu'il veut. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir la paix.

\- Kei ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu veux bien... me frotter le dos s'il te plaît ?

* * *

Une fois Kami et Kei lavés et rincés, les autres pokémons réclament à leur tour le droit de patauger dans la baignoire pleine de mousse. Comprenant qu'elle ne restera pas sèche bien longtemps, Kei ne se rhabille pas. Elle rit en voyant Céra mettre le museau dans la mousse sans pour autant sauter dans la baignoire. Elle fait de son mieux pour empêcher Joey et Léo de tout éclabousser, tandis que Sakura, perché sur la tête de Saturnin, piaule en sautillant dans tous les sens. Elle n'a pas sorti Amalthea, car son type feu la rend trop sensible aux éclaboussures.  
Une voix éclate dans le couloir.  
\- Attention j'arrive ! Pénalité pour ceux qui sont pas habillés et en train de copuler !  
La porte est ouverte à toute volée et Claire entre dans la salle de bain.  
\- Juste pas habillée pour cause d'éclaboussures, ça compte ? interroge Kei.

La blonde reste sur le seuil quelques instants, interloquée.  
\- Mais... où est Robert Maurane ?  
Kei penche la tête de côté. Il lui faut l'aide discrète et télépathique que Kami pour comprendre.  
\- Ah, Robert Maurane ! Oui c'est vrai !  
\- Alors ? fait Claire.  
\- Je l'ai jeté dehors.  
\- Que... quoi ?

Kei attrape Joey par la queue – le seul morceau qui dépasse de toute la mousse – et le tire à elle pour le laver.  
\- Il ne m'intéresse plus, finit par admettre Kei. Et puis, faire l'amour pendant les règles, c'est... crade. Enfin je veux dire, pas hygiénique. Enfin je veux dire, c'est un truc pour les gens qui ont des fantasmes bizarres. Enfin je veux dire...  
\- C'est pas votre truc, complète Claire.  
\- Voilà.  
\- Bah, votre problème, répond la blonde.  
Elle enlève chaussures et chaussettes et avance prudemment sur le sol carrelé et trempé.  
\- Vous avez déjà lavé le grand, là ?

Elle désigne Kami, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
\- Oui, déjà fait, répond Kei.  
\- Oh, trop dommage ! répond Claire, la mine déconfite. J'avais vraiment aimé le masser l'autre jour, il a la fourrure toute douce. Vous descendez où déjà ? J'aimerais avoir encore l'occasion de vous aider à vous occuper de lui !  
Kei fronce les sourcils et regarde la blonde en coin.  
\- Je descends à Strasbourg, répond-elle. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous intéresser de m'aider à m'occuper de mes pokémons.  
\- Mais il est tout doux ! répond Claire d'une voix désespérée, les yeux mouillés.

Puis elle se tourne vers sa mersmerella.  
\- Ça vous dérange si j'en profite pour donner son bain à Lola ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde ! répond Kei.  
Claire vérifie que la porte de la salle de bain est bien fermée, et se déshabille, pliant soigneusement ses vêtements qu'elle pose dans le coin le plus sec de la salle de bain. Aussitôt Lola bondit dans la baignoire, arrosant les deux humaines, et jusqu'aux pieds de Kami. Ce dernier grimace et croise les bras, appuyé au mur, près de la fenêtre.

Kei frictionne vigoureusement Léo avec une serviette, puis elle essuie Saturnin en respectant bien le sens des plumes. Elle éponge un à un les pétales de Sakura, puis le museau de Céra.  
\- Bon, je crois que nous avons terminé, dit Kei en vérifiant bien que tous ses pokémons sont lavés, rincés et séchés.  
\- Déjà ? s'exclame Claire.  
\- Ben oui déjà, pourquoi ? Que voulais-tu que...

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Claire l'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
\- Que que que... fait Kei, abasourdie.  
\- C'est juste que, comme l'autre soir... mais si vous voulez pas...  
Kei reste là, plantée au milieu de la salle de bain, pendant deux bonnes minutes, avant de se tourner désespérément vers Kami en articulant silencieusement « aide-moi ».

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, en Sicile, la professeur Petronilla Battagliola trône au milieu de son bureau, entourée de ses étudiants, à sermonner un autre professeur, à la retraite celui-là, et qui vient de faire le déplacement depuis l'autre bout de l'île pour parler d'un détail très précis de la géologie de l'Europe, celui-là même qui l'avait rendu célèbre en son temps.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me sortez comme choux, vous ! hurle Petronilla Battagliola de sa voix de crécelle. La structure du bassin rhénan est celle d'un fossé d'effondrement ! Ce n'est en aucun cas un chevauchement ! Vous êtes un... un...  
\- C'hêst hun cheefauchement, grommelle Berthe dans son coin. C'hest poûr çâ queuh leuh sûd te l'Âlsace ha tes môntagnes plus haûtes que tans le nôrd.  
\- Vous êtes bon à jeter dans les toilettes et à tirer la chasse par-dessus ! beugle la professeur Battagliola.  
\- Ouch, dur... commente Marco par-dessus l'épaule de Berthe. Et donc tu disais, c'est bien un chevauchement ?  
\- Et toi... toi... bégaie la prof en montrant Marco du doigt. Et toi, espèce de fils de... de...

Pour toute réponse, Marco frappe violemment du pied par terre. Berthe peut distinctement entendre le bruit d'un cafard écrasé.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas honte d'écraser ce pauvre petit cafard ? Il est plus intelligent que vous tous réunis ! Oui, vous tous, y compris vous !  
La professeur Battagliola a hurlé la dernière remarque en direction du professeur retraité.  
\- Mais vous êtes une belle bande de... de...  
Elle regarde la classe d'un œil furieux.  
\- Bon, combien de chiens y a-t-il encore au chenil ?  
Berthe n'en croit pas ses oreilles. En moins de cinq minutes, la professeur a hurlé autant d'insultes que la jeune Alsacienne durant toute sa vie.  
Du plâtre tombe du plafond lorsque la professeur s'en va ouvrir et claquer la porte pour illustrer sa fureur. L'ampoule grésille et s'éteint. Dans les couloirs, des protestations de font entendre de la part des personnes travaillant avec des ordinateurs. Il y a encore une coupure d'électricité.

Les larmes aux yeux, Berthe atteint la limite de ce qu'elle peut supporter. Les mains et les genoux tremblants, elle se lève, et se plante devant la professeur Battagliola.  
\- Mâtame, ch'en hai pleîn leuh cûl te vos cônneries !  
Le silence se fait. Plus personne n'ose respirer. Jamais personne n'avait osé lever le ton avec Petronilla Battagliola, et jamais auparavant Berthe n'avait prononcé le moindre mot qui ne soit pas poli.  
\- Cheuh ne sûpporte plus vôs hûrlements ! Cheuh ne sûpporte plus cette hunifersité qui tômpe hen ruînes ! Che neuh sûpporte plus la mâfia, leuh mânque te créédits poûr le mâtériel, les sôrties te têrrain sâns sôrtir te la roûte het sans mârcher tans la môntagne ! Het plus hêncore, che ne FOUS SUPPORTE PLUS ! Ch'hen hai soûppé te la Sîcile ! Che rentre hà Strâsspourg !

Très digne, le menton levé, Berthe sort du bureau, claque la porte derrière elle, et sort Schnèck la darou pour aller vérifier les horaires du prochain train à la gare, et faire ses bagages.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de Tell me something I don't know de Selena Gomez.


	23. Parce que la nuit

  _27 octobre 514, Eurasie_

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça.  
\- Fait quoi ? interroge Kami en roulant sur le lit.  
Il a l'air épuisé. Il a encore passé une nuit blanche à implanter du vocabulaire européen dans la tête de Kei. La nuit prochaine, il entamera la conjugaison. Par contre la syntaxe, ce n'est toujours pas ça. Peut-être parce que les pokémons n'ont pas besoin de syntaxe pour parler : ils comprennent les humains et se comprennent entre eux par empathie. Les ordres en combat sont appris en exécutant l'attaque qui rend le dresseur heureux en fonction des mots qui sortent de sa bouche. C'est pour cela qu'il est difficile, pour un dresseur inexpérimenté, de se faire obéir par des pokémons qu'il n'a pas élevés lui-même. Les dresseurs inexpérimentés ne savent pas se mettre en phase avec les pokémons afin de rentre leurs ordres clairs au niveau empathique.

\- Je ne peux pas croire, répète Kei, ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Si je fais le compte, j'ai couché avec la grande majorité des personnes adultes célibataires présentes dans ce train.  
\- De nouveaux passagers sont arrivés depuis, il va falloir rattraper le temps perdu hier, rétorque Kami.  
Elle se retourne vers lui, furieuse.  
\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !  
Elle en a les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille...

Il la serre contre lui.  
\- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille !  
\- Mais alors, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que, si je n'avais pas été le clone de Mew, tu aurais été un autre genre de fille...  
Il soupire et baisse la tête.  
\- Et je refuse d'utiliser le même avatar à de trop nombreuses reprises, pour ne pas que tu t'attaches à eux.  
\- Tu es jaloux ?

Il détourne les yeux.  
\- Et de quoi serais-je jaloux ? Pour être jaloux, je devrais avoir des sentiments pour toi.  
Un silence pesant s'installe. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kei en a les larmes aux yeux et elle se sent profondément trahie. Doucement elle se détourne de Kami, appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux et son visage sur ses mains, et éclate en sanglots.  
\- Kei ? Kei, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Comme elle ne répond rien, il la serre contre sa poitrine. Contre sa fourrure, entre ses bras, le bruit des sanglots est étouffé, mais lui fend tout de même le cœur. Il sait que c'est lui qui fait pleurer Kei, mais il ne comprend pas très bien comment ni pourquoi.

Les autres pokémons se serrent autour de leur dresseuse, piaulant chacun à sa façon pour tenter de la consoler. Amalthea commence à le sermonner. Il plaque les oreilles en arrière il ne veut pas entendre. Il veut juste que Kei s'arrête de pleurer.  
\- Je ne te déteste pas, Kei. Je ne te déteste pas. J'apprécie même beaucoup ta compagnie.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
Elle renifle et essuie ses yeux.  
\- Tu m'apprécies combien ?  
Il soupire. Le bout de sa queue est agité de soubresauts alors qu'il réfléchit.  
\- Je ne sais pas, admet-il. Je crois que ça me fait peur d'essayer de savoir « combien » je t'apprécie.

Elle s'accroche à son bras et pose la tête contre lui, trop petite pour la mettre sur son épaule.  
\- Je... crois que c'est pareil pour moi, avoue-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je sais que je t'apprécie plus que je ne veux bien me l'avouer. Alors, je préfère ne pas savoir « combien » je t'apprécie. Même si ça me rend triste de ne pas savoir « combien » TU m'apprécies.  
\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire si tu ne me le dis pas ?  
Elle baisse la tête, toujours accrochée au bras du pokémon.  
\- Je refuse de savoir, murmure-t-elle enfin. Je sais déjà que je ne veux que toi, que je serais capable de te pardonner n'importe quoi, même si je te crie après, et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. Parce que, Kami, vois-tu, je crois que même mon mari, je...  
Sa voix s'éteint dans sa gorge.  
\- Peu importe, conclut-elle.

Doucement, tendrement, il enroule sa queue autour de la taille. Il n'ose pas croire les sous-entendus qu'il vient de comprendre. Ce n'est pas possible. Il se fait sans doute des illusions.  
Et pourtant, si elle a peur de ses sentiments comme il a peur des siens...  
\- Je vais dormir un peu ce matin, lui dit-il. Essaye de ne pas faire de bêtises et de ne pas te mettre dans des situations compliquées, d'accord ?  
Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est en train de s'inquiéter pour un être humain. C'est impossible. Il ne fait que s'assurer que son animal de compagnie ne se fasse pas écraser par un camion pendant qu'il se repose.

Il sourit amèrement devant tous les leurres qu'il s'épuise à poser devant les yeux de son esprit, pour ne pas savoir, pour ne pas voir, pour ne pas se rendre compte. Il lui faudra pourtant néanmoins ouvrir les yeux un jour ou l'autre. S'il ne le fait pas de son propre chef, les mots risquent de lui échapper sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il sait qu'il les niera à ce moment là, et que cela fera pleurer Kei, qu'elle ne voudra plus le revoir, et qu'il aura très, très mal. Il pourra toujours, bien entendu, forcer Kei à le suivre où qu'il aille, forcer Kei à faire tout ce qu'il désire, mais où est l'intérêt ? Si Kei est si spéciale à ses yeux, c'est justement parce qu'elle fait ses choses sans qu'il ait besoin de demander – ou si peu.

Il caresse les cheveux de l'humaine, presque sans s'en rendre compte, et repense aux évènements de la veille. C'est mignon, deux femmes ensemble. Elles avaient un air tellement innocent la veille au soir, Claire et Kei, il aurait bien participé s'il avait pu. Peu importe. Il a eu son quota de « il est tout doux ! » et de câlins, et il s'est bien rincé l'œil. Demander plus au destin ne serait que de l'insolence.  
\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais aimé essayer avec toi, finit par dire Kami alors que Kei se lève pour s'habiller.  
\- Quoi donc ?

Il hésite. La dernière technique que Père et Sérénité lui ont enseignée ? Ce qu'il a pu observer la veille au soir entre Claire et Kei ? Ou quelque chose d'un peu plus exotique, en possédant le corps d'un des nouveaux passagers ? Elle risque de refuser la troisième option. La première, il aimerait la garder pour plus tard, et pour un jour où il sera moins fatigué. La seconde semblerait trop une répétition de la veille au soir, elle risque de croire qu'il ne l'a poussée dans les bras de Claire que pour observer comment elles se débrouillent entre elles et ensuite les imiter.  
Va pour la troisième option, alors.  
\- Et bien, hésite Kami, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, déjà. Mais j'ai ouï dire que les humains peuvent prendre du plaisir d'une façon que les pokémons ne le peuvent pas, et...  
Comment formuler, de façon à lui faire comprendre sans user des mots fatidiques qui risquent de lui faire peur ?  
\- Tu vois, continue Kami...

Kei l'interrompt.  
\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Tous les hommes finissent par demander ça, j'ai été mariée, je connais la musique.  
Il attend la réponse finale, tendu.  
\- On en reparlera d'ici quelques mois, d'accord ?  
Il la regarde quitter la pièce et s'étend, dépité, sur le lit.  
« On en reparlera d'ici quelques mois. » autant dire, jamais !  
« D'ici quelques mois »  
« Quelques mois »

Il se redresse d'un bond. Cela signifie-t-il qu'elle se voit vivre avec lui de cette manière sur le long terme ?  
Haletant, il fait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Pas de faux espoirs, surtout, pas de faux espoirs.  
Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer que, peut-être, ce n'était pas une façon de l'envoyer ruminer sa patience et oublier sa demande, mais bien une prise de rendez-vous.

* * *

« On en reparlera d'ici quelques mois. » Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle lui a répondu la même chose qu'à son mari lorsque, pour leur nuit de noces, il lui avait fait cette demande. La scène a un goût de déjà-vu et elle sait au fond d'elle qu'elle finira par faire la même chose qu'avec son mari. Elle était allée faire quelques courses le lendemain des noces et était rentrée à la maison toute rouge, avec une boîte d'accessoire, disant que, si elle était censée être capable de mener l'opération jusqu'au bout d'ici quelques mois, autant commencer à apprendre dès maintenant avec du matériel de petite taille. Le côté femme japonaise bien élevée prenant le dessus, elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait senti la taille de ce qui s'était glissé en elle, s'imaginant au contraire avoir eu raison de commencer petit dès les premiers jours du mariage, si elle voulait être capable de s'offrir toute entière à son mari quelques mois plus tard. Mettant le reste sur le compte de l'expérience d'Ichigo avec d'autres hommes, elle n'avait pas trouvé cela étrange de s'entendre dire à quel point c'était agréable. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait entendu le râle de son époux qu'elle avait compris. Il s'était ensuite laissé tomber sur elle, l'entraînant dans sa chute, pour ensuite lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'avec une femme comme elle, il n'aurait jamais plus envie de courir les hommes. En femme japonaise bien élevée, elle avait pris ça pour un compliment.

Ensuite, lorsqu'elle avait dû partir en planque chez les yakuzas, elle avait promis à son mari que personne d'autre ne la toucherait ici. Malheureusement, elle avait été forcée de briser sa promesse – elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Ichigo. Elle sait que d'ici peu, elle refera la même promesse à Kami.

Abattue sur une table du wagon-restaurant, elle se traite mentalement de tous les noms. Elle est stupide de réagir comme elle le fait. Elle se comporte vraiment comme une fille légère, qui ne promet des choses à quelqu'un que pour mieux refaire la même promesse à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a honte de son comportement.

* * *

Kami ne prend que quelques heures de sommeil. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de dormir, mais plutôt de se changer les idées. Avisant Amalthea et Saturnin, restés dans le compartiment alors que les autres pokémons ont suivi leur dresseuse, il se gratte la gorge pour attirer leur attention.  
\- Hum, Amalthea ? Saturnin ? J'aurais deux ou trois choses à vous demander...  
Amalthea lève l'oreille d'un air intrigué.  
« Quoi, tu veux un plan à trois ? »  
Kami manque de s'étouffer.  
\- Tu n'y es pas du tout !  
« Alors quoi ? » cancane Saturnin.

Kami décide d'être le plus direct possible.  
\- J'ai appris quelque technique psychique qui pourrait être utilisée à fins utiles avec Kei. Mais je ne veux pas aller vers elle avec des manières de débutant.  
« Aha ! » hennit Amalthea « Le grand amoureux veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour sa chérie ? »  
\- Je ne suis PAS amoureux ! tonne Kami, grognant de sa voix physique.  
Saturnin et Amalthea sursautent.  
« Bon, bon, d'accord, tu n'es pas amoureux. » soupire Amalthea. « Tu es quoi, alors ? »  
« Obsédé textuel ! » cancane Saturnin, écorchant volontairement le mot.

Il fait un clin d'œil à sa partenaire qui lui répond d'un coup de museau dans les côtes.  
\- Je préfère vous demander à tous les deux en même temps, par respect pour vous, même si en pratique j'ai juste besoin de l'aide d'Amalthea.  
« Tu as besoin d'un cobaye, donc. » traduit la jument de feu.  
« Et ce que tu veux tester sur elle, tu as besoin de mon accord, car c'est une technique textuelle quelconque. » renchérit Saturnin, encore une fois en écorchant volontairement le mot.  
L'akwakwak claque du bec et jette un regard noir à Kami.  
« Et tu espères que je vais laisser ma femme me tromper sous mes yeux avec toi, sous prétexte que tu as besoin d'une femelle pour tester des trucs ? »

Kami découvre les crocs et ne répond rien.  
« C'est quoi, ton truc à tester ? » interroge Amalthea.  
\- Une histoire de lien psychique. Telle que le l'ai apprise, la technique m'aurait convenue si Kei avait été encore fille, ou si elle avait été un pokémon tel que moi. Mais Kei est une femme, elle sait à quoi s'attendre du lien de la chair, et je veux reproduire cette sensation. Pas simplement me contenter de plonger en elle un lien psychique. Je veux que ça soit exactement comme avec la chair.  
La célestia et l'akwakwak échangent un regard surpris.  
« Et comment t'aider ? » interroge Saturnin en faisant un pas en avant.  
Kami sait qu'il a inspiré la pitié au couple, mais il met de côté son orgueil.  
\- Amalthea, tu es une femelle, tu sais ce que Kei est censée attendre d'un mâle comme moi. J'aimerais, avec ton autorisation et celle de Saturnin, que tu m'entraînes à être un mâle... normal.

Les deux autres pokémon se regardent, réfléchissant.  
« C'est quand même assez intime, ce que tu me demandes là. » soupire Amalthea. « En tant qu'amie je veux bien te venir en aide mais en tant que femelle accouplée, je n'ai nulle envie de laisser un autre que mon compagnon me toucher. »  
\- Je comprends... soupire Kami. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à aller trouver Claire, peut-être, et lui effacer la mémoire après. Ou bien une autre femme parmi les passagers.  
« Attends un peu ! » répond Saturnin en le prenant par le bras. « En quoi ça consiste, ta technique ? »  
\- C'est un dérivé de la coupe psycho, explique Kami, cette lame psychique que certains pokémons, dont moi, arrivent à créer.

Il fait une rapide démonstration.  
\- En la re-polarisant, il est possible de lui retirer son pouvoir destructeur tout en lui gardant sa capacité à traverser les objets.  
« En gros, utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques pour créer mentalement ce qui te manque ? » résume Amalthea.  
\- Non, pas du tout, répond Kami. C'est là mon problème. Le changement de polarité retire toute capacité matérielle à la coupe psycho. C'est-à-dire, que je ne peux que traverser les objets, pas les toucher ou les repousser. C'est un pouvoir d'attaque, à la base. Le rendre inoffensif est la seule chose que je puisse faire.  
« Oh, un peu comme un pistolet à eau qu'on modifierait pour laver quelque chose ? » suppute Saturnin.  
\- Exactement, répond Kami.

« Mais certaines attaques peuvent également être modifiées pour, par exemple, participer à des concours. Léo peut langer des éclairs avec des formes variées. »  
\- Mais Léo est jeune, et il a fait ça toute sa vie, répond Kami. Je ne sais qu'attaquer. Parvenir à utiliser cette variante de la coupe psycho de manière non blessante m'a pris beaucoup de temps, et je n'ai aucune maîtrise sur la technique. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de m'entraîner sur Kei.  
« Tu lui as demandé ? » rétorque Saturnin.  
\- Je... non.  
« Vas lui demander d'abord. » hennit Amalthea. « Je ne suis pas un cobaye. »  
Dépité, Kami se roule à nouveau en boule sur le lit, ruminant de sombres pensées.

* * *

\- Êtes-vous bien certains d'avoir emballé tous les équipements dont nous avons besoin ?  
\- Certains, Boss.  
Giovanni se frotte les mains. Les dernières vérifications sont en cours. Encore vingt-quatre heures et le navire de transport quittera le port et le lendemain midi, les caisses seront chargées à bord du Transsibérien Express en direction de Strasbourg, sur les traces de Miura Kei.  
\- Et le laboratoire souterrain ?  
\- Nous sommes en train de stocker les serveurs, Boss.  
\- Les machines ?  
\- Empaquetée, Boss.  
\- Et tout le reste du matériel dont nous pourrions éventuellement avoir besoin ?

Giovanni fait par là référence aux chercheurs qui travaillent de force pour lui.  
\- Déjà placés dans un coma artificiel le temps du transport, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent.  
\- Parfait, parfait.  
Tout se déroule selon le plan. Giovanni va s'installer dans l'hôtel privé que sa mère a sur la capitale européenne, afin d'être à portée de cette Miura Kei et donc, de Mewtwo. Là, il va fomenter sa vengeance, petit à petit.  
L'arrangement des fréquences de Mewtwo pour en faire une femelle avance à bon train, mais pas assez vite à son goût. Deux ou trois semaines vont être nécessaires au déménagement, puis il faudra tout réinstaller... Mieux vaut en profiter qu'il retourne en Europe pour demander conseil à sa mère. Elle saura quoi faire. C'est elle, après tout, qui a mis sur pieds la Team Rocket, et à genoux le Conseil des Quatre. La vieille folle a sans doute encore plus d'un tour dans son sac.  
Et puis, il a Kazushige à ses côtés. Le rejeton des ridicules Jessie et James. Le petit a de l'avenir, contrairement à ses parents.

\- Dépêchez-vous, insiste Giovanni.  
À grandes enjambées mais sans courir, il passe en revue tout le matériel, et saisit Domino par le bras.  
\- Nous allons partir en chasse ! annonce-t-il fièrement. C'est un safari qui se prépare, et nous chassons un gros gibier.  
\- Boss, gémit Domino, je n'ai plus l'âge pour ça.  
\- Comment ça, plus l'âge ?  
\- Je n'ai plus vingt ans !  
\- Mais voyons, Domino, avec un visage pareil...

La blonde secoue la tête. Giovanni grimace. Il ne s'en tirera pas avec une pirouette ni avec des politesses. Il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence : aucun membre de son organisation ne rajeunit. Ceux qui ont l'expérience – enfin, qui ont eu, à plusieurs reprises, avant d'avoir la mémoire effacée – de la traque de Mewtwo n'ont plus la capacité physique de lui courir après. Et les jeunots, comme Kazushige, ont tendance à sous-estimer le pokémon le plus puissant du monde.  
Il ne peut pas être pris par la force mais seulement par la ruse.  
Et la ruse va avoir un joli minois auquel il ne pourra résister.

* * *

Kei tourne plusieurs fois sur elle-même, les bras ouverts, contemplant, émerveillée, les différents monuments qui entourent la Place Rouge de Moscou. Elle s'est fait accompagner par le contrôleur, et par Léo. Ses autres pokémons ont préféré rester à l'intérieur. Sakura et Céra, sans doute à cause du froid. Joey, peut-être pour rester avec Céra. Amalthea et Saturnin, pour une raison évidente. Seul Léo a eu la courage, ou l'ennui, de l'accompagner.  
Elle regrette que Kami ne soit pas là, qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à l'architecture des villes. Sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle fixe les pavés. De là où elle est, sans s'approcher, elle peut en déduire, à la couleur des roches et à la taille des minéraux, une partie de leur histoire géologique. Tout cela, grâce au temps que Kami a passé à lui imprimer les informations en question dans le cerveau. Il faut absolument qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour le remercier. Mais quel genre de cadeau faire à un pokémon ? C'est une question qu'elle ne s'était encore jamais posée.

\- Contrôleur ?  
\- Oui Mam'zelle Miura ?  
\- Quel genre de cadeau vous feriez à un pokémon ?  
Il rit et secoue sa casquette.  
\- C'est pour le p'tit, là ? demande-t-il en désignant Léo du doigt.  
\- Non, c'est pour un autre de mes pokémons.  
Ça lui fait bizarre de dire que Kami est un de « ses » pokémons. Que peut-elle dire d'autre, pourtant ?  
\- Ah, lequel ? Je crois avoir vu que vous avez une fleur, un cheval de feu, une sorte de canard...  
\- Non, ce n'est pas un que vous avez vu.  
\- Vraiment ? Ah, c'est pour le gros chat violet à la fourrure douce dont Claire m'a parlé !  
\- Voilà, c'est pour lui.  
\- C'est vraiment étrange qu'il ne quitte pas votre cabine...  
\- Il est très timide, explique Kei.  
\- Hum, et son caractère ? À part timide ?

Le contrôleur fait un geste en direction d'une rue dont toutes les enseignes indiquent des boutiques pour les pokémons – _capsulo monstro_ en européen. Kei lui emboîte le pas.  
\- Et bien, c'est un pokémon qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Nous avons traversé ensemble des épreuves terribles, et il nous est aussi arrivé pas mal de trucs vraiment bien.  
\- Et c'est pour une occasion particulière, le cadeau ?  
Kei réfléchit. Est-ce une occasion particulière ? Un anniversaire quelconque ? Que dire ?  
\- Et bien, j'ai eu besoin et j'ai encore besoin d'étudier des trucs, et d'une certaine façon, il m'aide. C'est pour le remercier.  
\- Hum... fait le contrôleur.

Il pousse la porte d'une boutique.  
\- Ici, ils vendent plus particulièrement des friandises. Mais il y a une boutique de rubans et accessoires deux ou trois maisons plus loin, si vous préférez, indique le contrôleur.  
\- Non non, des friandises ça sera très bien !  
Le vendeur, impeccablement coiffé et habillé, leur souhaite la bienvenue.  
\- _C'est pour quelle occasion ?_ s'enquiert le vendeur en européen. _Anniversaire, victoire ?_  
Le contrôleur s'apprête à répondre mais Kei le fait à sa place.  
\- _Occasion spéciale c'est_ , baragouine Kei en européen. _Pour remerciements aide apportée._  
\- _Victoire au combat, concours, spectacle, présentation, course, jeux quelconque ?_  
\- _Plutôt intellectuelle tâche. Un capsule monster psychique c'est._

Le vendeur farfouille quelques instants dans ses placards et revient avec une boîte en forme de cœur, rouge, entourée d'un ruban violet.  
\- _Quel genre de friandises ?_ s'enquiert le vendeur.  
Il commence à présenter les diverses sortes qu'offre le magasin. Au bout de la vingt-cinquième, Kei n'arrive plus à suivre.  
\- _Un assortiment, s'il vous plaît._  
\- _Quel genre d'assortiment ? Plutôt épicé, sucré..._  
Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée.  
\- _Hum... de chaque sorte un chocolat ? Si possible c'est ?_  
\- _Comme vous voulez_ , répond le vendeur.  
Elle voit bien à son visage que ça ne l'arrange pas du tout de devoir jongler entre les différents prix des différents chocolats, et de faire un calcul à rallonge pour dix grammes de celui-ci, quinze grammes de celui-là...

Kei en profite pour regarder autour d'elle. Le magasin est absolument mignon, pas du tout dans cet horrible style d'avant-Cataclysme qui était à la mode lorsqu'elle était enfant. La décoration est très chaleureuse, avec des peintures sur les murs et sur le comptoir. Les chocolats sont tous rangés dans de jolis bocaux en verre avec des étiquettes soigneusement calligraphiées. La musique d'ambiance, diffusée par des hauts-parleurs soigneusement dissimulés, est sympathique. Des violons, un peu bondissants.  
\- _Gavotte en si mineur_ , annonce la voix off avant d'enchaîner sur le morceau suivant.  
Kei sourit. La musique européenne n'a pas du tout les mêmes sonorités que la musique de son pays natal. Elle se sent complètement dépaysée, mais dans un bon sens, un peu comme en vacances.

\- _Et ça sera tout ?_ interroge le vendeur.  
\- _Tout ça sera, merci_ , répond Kei.  
Elle fouille dans son sac à main, qu'elle a eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter avec elle, et sort quelques billets.  
\- _Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, mais il vous faut effectuer le change à la banque_ , explique patiemment le vendeur.  
Blême, Kei se rend compte qu'elle a oublié un petit détail : la monnaie européenne n'a rien à voir avec la monnaie asiatique !  
\- Vous inquiétez pas, je vous avance en euros, vous avez qu'à me payer en yens, lui dit le contrôleur en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Je vais aussi vous accompagner pour le change, comme je suis contrôleur de train, j'ai des avantages sur les taux.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! répond Kei en souriant largement.

* * *

Kei remonte dans le train avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle a profité de sa visite à Moscou pour visiter l'immense cathédrale dont les flèches ont des toits bombés. Après le Cataclysme, des autels dédiés aux puissances destructrices y ont été dressés. On y trouve donc trois autels latéraux dédiés au Léviathan, au Béhémoth et au Ziz, que les asiatiques nomment Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza. Les peintures et sculptures, ainsi que les reliques, sont impressionnantes. Mais elle n'a pas pu prendre le temps de tout visiter en détail : le contrôleur est dans tous ses états suite à la réalisation de la veille, et la perte de son illusion concernant ses femmes, et il ne lâche plus Kei d'une seule semelle. Il geint sur l'épaule de la Japonaise, qui, sourire aux lèvres, fait de son mieux pour le consoler. Elle a autre chose en tête.

\- Dites, soupire le contrôleur, vous voulez pas ? Ce soir ? Pour me consoler ?  
\- De... quoi ?  
\- J'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi longtemps sans femme, insiste le contrôleur.  
Kei, l'espace d'un instant, s'apprête à refuser. Puis elle repense à la demande de Kami, à son indisposition, et à ce quelque chose au fond d'elle qui lui hurle de foncer tête baissée et d'accepter.  
\- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, au vu de mon état, soupire Kei. Venez me voir après le dîner.

* * *

Kami sent la joie de Kei lorsque, après le dîner, elle s'avance dans le couloir du wagon-lit. Il voit la porte s'ouvrir. Il voit surtout l'homme à son bras, et la boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur dans sa main. Il fallait bien que ça arrive.  
Il ne peut retenir un rictus moqueur. Quel naïf il a été.  
\- Kami, surprise ! annonce Kei avec un large sourire.  
Elle pousse vers lui l'homme, le contrôleur du train, et tend la boîte de chocolat.  
\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.  
\- Oh, répond Kami de sorte que seule Kei peut l'entendre, j'ai le droit aux restes de Mademoiselle Miura Kei ? Quelle délicate attention que de jeter au pokémon les miettes d'un nouvel amour.

Kei ouvre des yeux ronds, sans comprendre la remarque. Elle insiste, néanmoins, après être allée fermer la porte soigneusement.  
\- Je t'ai acheté des chocolats pour te remercier de ton aide de ces derniers jours. Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères, j'ai pris un de chaque.  
\- Oh, fait Kami.  
Il contemple la boîte, et la forme de cœur. Il tire sur le ruban violet – le même violet que sa queue – et soulève le couvercle. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de sortes différentes de friandises réunies au même endroit. Sa colère retombe de moitié.  
\- Merci, murmure-t-il.  
\- Et je t'ai aussi trouvé de quoi t'amuser ce soir ! rajoute Kei.  
\- Ah, vous lui avez acheté un jouet aussi ? interroge le contrôleur. Je dois être vraiment distrait ce soir, car je n'ai rien remar...qué ?

Le contrôleur a une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il est poussé par Kei vers Kami.  
\- J'ai repensé à ce matin, continue Kei sans prêter attention au contrôleur. Et c'est oui.  
Kami en lâche presque la boîte de chocolats de surprise.  
\- De... que... vraiment ?  
\- Eh mais il _parle_ ! s'exclame le contrôleur.  
Kei lui fait signe de se taire.  
\- Mais avant, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Elle s'assoit à côté de Kami, sous le regard du contrôleur, qui a peur de comprendre la situation.  
\- J'avais promis à mon mari, le lendemain de nos noces, qu'il serait le seul que j'autoriserais à faire ça.  
\- Tu vas... briser ta promesse... avec moi ? s'étonne Kami.  
Il pose la boîte pour ne pas la renverser. Ses mains tremblent d'émotion.  
\- J'ai déjà brisé la promesse, bien qu'il ne le sache pas, continue Kei.  
Kami soupire et baisse la tête. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, se défend Kei. Les yakuzas...  
Elle se couvre le visage de ses mains.  
\- Peu importe. J'aimerais à présent te faire la même promesse. Pour ce qu'elle vaut.

Kami se redresse si vite qu'il en a un instant la tête qui tourne. Ses oreilles sont droites sur son crâne, et tournées vers l'avant.  
\- Tu veux me promettre... les mêmes choses... qu'à ton ex-mari ?  
Elle acquiesce silencieusement, très vite, puis se reprend.  
\- Oh, surtout ne t'imagine pas des trucs ! C'est juste concernant ta demande de ce matin ! Pour le reste je... je... il faut que ça soit réciproque, tout ça...  
Elle a un rire nerveux en se passant la main sur la nuque. Kami n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Était-elle à deux doigts de le demander en mariage ? Veut-elle dire qu'elle l'aimera s'il l'aime en retour ? Ou l'inverse ? Cela ne signifie-t-il pas qu'elle ne peut pas l'aimer comme ça parce qu'il est un pokémon, et qu'elle est humaine ? Est-ce donc une déclaration d'amour sur le plan charnel uniquement ? Il ne sais plus où il en est. Et il n'a pas vraiment envie de savoir. Ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, il ne veut pas le gâcher avec des craintes et des doutes qui viendront bien assez tôt.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? interroge le contrôleur, mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, humain, répond Kami. Il ne t'arrivera rien de désagréable, et le peu qui pourrait te mettre mal à l'aise, tu l'auras oublié demain matin.  
\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner dans ma cabine et...  
Il baisse les yeux vers son pantalon, qui forme désormais comme un chapiteau.  
\- Vous vouliez pas passer la nuit avec moi ? s'enquiert Kei.  
\- Si si, répond le contrôleur, mais je ne veux pas déranger...  
\- Vous ne dérangez pas le moins du monde, répond Kami en prenant possession de son esprit.

Kei sourit et se laisse déshabiller.  
\- Comment pourrai-je te remercier ? murmure Kami dans son oreille. Tu m'offres des chocolats, tu viens à moi en suivant le moindre de mes caprices...  
Une sorte de miaulement rappelle Kei et Kami à la réalité. Léo leur tourne dans les jambes, réclamant leur attention, tandis que Joey et Céra, dans leur coin, tentent de profiter du spectacle autant que Sakura les laisse faire. Amalthea a déjà commencé à mordiller la nuque de Saturnin. D'un geste vif, Kami rappelle tout ce petit monde dans ses noigrumes, et se penche sur Kei, à la fois humain et pokémon.

* * *

Kei tend les bras en arrière vers Kami tout en s'asseyant sur l'humain étendu sur le sol. La sensation autrefois familière l'envahit à nouveau. Elle a l'impression d'être à nouveau auprès de son mari. En fermant à demi les yeux, elle revoit ces doux moments passés ensembles. Ce n'est pas que la sensation physique qui est familière, ce sont aussi les émotions qui l'accompagnent. Kami collé à son dos, les bras enroulés autour d'elle, son souffle sur ses cheveux, c'est la même tendresse, la même chaleur que le jour de son mariage, lorsque son mari l'avait enlacée ainsi pour la traditionnelle photo. Répétant les gestes de ce jour, elle appuie sa tête contre la poitrine du pokémon, visage levé. Il l'embrasse doucement, comme l'avait fait Ichigo. Mieux que ne l'avait fait Ichigo.

Doucement, tendrement, elle caresse les genoux du pokémon, de part et d'autre de ses hanches, et prend appui dessus. L'humain étendu au sol, immobilisé par les pouvoirs psychiques de Kami, est totalement oublié. Les mains de Kami sont sur ses hanches, guidant ses mouvements avec douceur. Il oscille tout son corps en rythme avec celui de l'humaine. Elle entend le bout de sa queue frapper fort contre le sol, comme celle d'un chat. Elle sent sur sa peau la vibration du ronronnement qui se fait chaque jour un peu plus familier. Il mordille ses cheveux, ses oreilles. Personne ne lui a jamais fait ça auparavant. Elle aime la façon dont il sait la dominer tout en douceur, sans user de force brute. La façon dont ses mains aux formes si particulières parcourent son corps sans la pincer. Elle déteste les gens qui pincent alors qu'ils prétendent masser, et les ongles qui se plantent par inadvertance dans sa peau. Kami a des mains parfaites, juste comme il faut.

Elle suit instinctivement le rythme lent imposé par les vagues du ronronnement et la queue qui bat sur le sol. Avec le même rythme lent, le bras de Kami, comme le battant d'une horloge, se balance devant elle, caressant son mont de Vénus. À chaque balancement, il descend un peu plus bas, encore un peu plus bas. Elle sourit à demi. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé Ichigo lui faire ça. Elle n'aime pas trop quand un homme la touche là, la partie la plus virile de sa personne, qui la nargue par sa sensibilité tout en lui rappelant par sa taille réduite qu'elle n'est « que » une femme. Ça lui rappelle – ça lui rappelait – les amants que son mari avait eus avant elle, et ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire qu'elle n'a jamais pu. Mais avec Kami, c'est différent. Il ressent tout ce qu'elle ressent. Il sait exactement comment la toucher là sans la mettre mal à l'aise. Un autre rythme, une autre amplitude s'imposent d'eux-mêmes.

Il suit avec application le rythme de la respiration de Kei, et les battements de son cœur. Toutes ses fonctions vitales dont il est privé parce qu'il est un pokémon. Il sent le sang battre dans les veines, sous la peau. Il entend le faible et occasionnel gargouillement des intestins, qui change de tonalité au fur et à mesure des oscillations serpentines de Kei. Il sait exactement quoi faire et quand. Lui est elle sont totalement en phase, sans qu'il ait besoin d'établir un quelconque lien psychique. C'est à peine s'il récupère, diffuses et lointaines, les sensations de l'humain. Il n'en a pas besoin ce soir. L'acte est tellement chargé en émotions qu'il en oublie presque qu'il faudra que ça se termine à un moment ou un autre. Il n'est pas fatigué, il pourrait continuer ainsi durant des heures, malgré la position inconfortable pour un être humain, mais il sait que Kei n'a pas son endurance. Il la soutient du mieux qu'il peut, pour lui éviter toute crampe et toute courbature, mais d'autres paramètres entrent en compte.

Il fait ses mains les plus légères qu'il peut, pour retarder le moment fatidique où Kei va perdre tout contrôle, haleter, lui planter ses ongles dans la peau, puis s'effondrer, subjuguée. Déjà elle se tortille, cherchant à accentuer la pression du contact qu'il tente de rendre encore plus léger. Il enfonce son nez dans le cou de Kei, respirant son parfum si particulier dans ces moments-là. Il plaque sa main contre son mont de Vénus, la laissant chercher elle-même le contact sur ses doigts de cet endroit si sensible de son anatomie. Par curiosité, il laisse les sensations de l'humain l'envahir. Son ronron a un soudain à-coup puis il reprend, bien plus fort et plus rapide qu'avant. Il plante ses dents dans l'épaule de Kei, la laissant diriger désormais, des larmes au bord des yeux. N'y tenant plus, il imprime au bassin de Kei quelques rapides à-coups, tandis que son ronron roule par vagues puissantes et rythmée dans sa gorge. Il sent les ongles de Kei se planter dans ses cuisses quelques secondes après, et il rétablit le lien psychique total entre eux juste à temps pour savoir qu'il ne doit pas bouger sa main mais au contraire simplement appuyer avec un peu plus d'insistance sur l'endroit sensible. À nouveau le vrombissement puissant et rythmé sort de sa gorge, plus fort cette fois-ci, et au même rythme que les halètements de Kei.

Les genoux de celle-ci cèdent sous elle, elle doit s'appuyer sur ses mains pour ne pas tomber. Sa respiration ralentit et s'amplifie, au rythme du ronronnement de Kami. Doucement, il la serre contre lui, lui léchant affectueusement l'épaule là où, quelques instants auparavant, il la mordait.

* * *

Quelque chose remue sous eux, quelque chose de vivant. Le contrôleur du train. Ils l'avaient complètement oublié. La partie la moins glamour est expédiée le plus rapidement possible : débarrasser le contrôleur de son préservatif, le rhabiller tant bien que mal, lui effacer la mémoire et le renvoyer à ses quartiers.  
Kei est encore incapable de se tenir debout. Avec douceur, Kami l'installe sur le bidet pour la rincer à l'eau fraîche. Elle frissonne, accrochée à son bras pour ne pas tomber. Elle est absolument mignonne, complètement subjuguée par lui et à cause de lui, trop hébétée pour pouvoir penser, se laissant manipuler avec une totale confiance.

Voyant qu'elle est dans un état second et incapable de réagir, Kami en profite pour extraire sa coupelle menstruelle des profondeurs de son anatomie. Le flux de la journée indique que dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, ses règles seront terminées. Machinalement, il plonge un doigt dans le sang à moitié coagulé, le renifle, et l'essuie sur sa poitrine. Il termine de rincer la jeune femme et replace la protection hygiénique.

Réalisant soudain quelque chose, il redresse la tête, les oreilles droites sur son crâne. À nouveau il se penche sur sa poitrine, et y renifle la trace couleur de rouille. Ce n'est pas l'odeur de fer qui l'attire cette fois. C'est l'odeur de Kei qu'il parvient à percevoir derrière. Il écarquille les yeux devant cette réalisation soudaine, et lave rapidement la trace avant qu'elle ne coagule dans ses poils.  
Le sang humain, du moins dans la situation actuelle, est en train de perdre son attrait, remplacé par une puissance d'attraction beaucoup plus forte.

* * *

Roulé en boule contre le flanc de Kei, Kami enfouit son visage sous le bras de l'humaine, le nez collé à l'endroit où les odeurs sont les plus fortes. Une autre effluve se mêle à la première. Profitant de ce que Kei s'est endormie, il la hume doucement sous toutes ses coutures, cherchant à découvrir l'origine de chacune des variantes de son parfum. Là, c'est ce qu'il reste de leur jouet du soir. Ici, c'est le fer et la mer, les profondeurs insondables pour lui. Sur son dos, un mélange d'elle et de lui. Ailleurs, c'est le musc et le sel et la sueur fauve. D'où vient cette effluve qui hurle dans ses narines « trouve-moi ! » ?

À force de chercher, il finit par trouver, et pose la tête sur la poitrine de sa chère et tendre, ronronnant doucement comme un chaton. Elle n'a pas de bien gros seins, mais ils sont assez grands pour que, lové autour d'elle, il puisse poser sa tête sur l'un d'eux et laper le bout de l'autre, puis le sucer, un bras passé autour des épaules de Kei, sa main libre enroulée autour du sein, tout près de sa bouche.  
Il s'endort en ronronnant.

* * *

Ouvrant un œil, Kei sourit à demi. À mille lieues des colères, des psychoses, des meurtres, Kami est, quand il dort, un adorable mignon bébé pokémon de deux mètres de haut. Elle se tourne sur le côté, lui faisant face, et l'embrasse sur le front, alors que, dans son sommeil, sa langue de chat continue à la laper doucement.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Because the night telle qu'interprétée par CoRo.


	24. Merveilleux mur

  _28 et 29 octobre 514, Eurasie_

* * *

\- Plus que deux jours, Kami ! Nous ne pouvons plus perdre un seul instant. Je dois apprendre le reste de mes listes de vocabulaire, sans compter le catalogue des minéraux, leurs formules chimiques, et tous ces autres trucs barbares auxquels je ne comprends rien.  
Kei, très dynamique, secoue Kami pour le tirer du sommeil. Il grogne, lui donne un coup de langue, et enfouit à nouveau son museau contre la peau de l'humaine.  
\- Kami, j'a besoin de toi ! insiste Kei.  
\- Je suis bien là, encore cinq minutes... plaide le pokémon.

Kei soupire et regarde par la fenêtre, derrière le store. C'est vrai que le lit est plus agréable. Il fait très froid, et la condensation macule la vitre. Voyant que le soleil est encore bas sur l'horizon, la jeune femme se roule en boule sous la couverture, tout contre Kami. Il enroule sa queue autour d'elle, et, distraitement, elle en mordille la pointe et se rendort.  
Kami sourit à demi. Le dictionnaire d'européen flotte jusqu'à se trouver, ouvert, à quelques centimètres de son museau. Le pokédex fait de même, affichant les données de minéralogie. Il dispose d'une heure ou deux pour rattraper la nuit perdue.  
Il ne regrette pas. Il ressent encore, provenant de Kei, la même chaleur que la veille au soir. C'est une douceur ineffable, qui lui rappelle les temps d'avant son éveil, et son amie Aï. Ce temps trop court et si paisible, où rien n'importait.

Il soupire tout en enfouissant son museau dans les cheveux de Kei. Il sait pertinemment que, la veille au soir, elle s'était mise à penser à un autre homme. Et que les chances que la chaleur qu'il a ressentie proviennent de ces souvenirs sont loin d'être minces. Comment une humaine pourrait-elle ressentir cela pour lui ? Il n'est que spectateur. Il observe ce que ressentent les autres afin d'avoir un peu de plaisir c'est la même chose pour les émotions. Il sait ce que c'est de se sentir aimé et d'aimer en retour, mais uniquement parce qu'il l'a lu dans les souvenirs que Kei a de son mariage. Il sait que c'est impossible autrement.

Et pourtant, il ne peut pas se retenir d'espérer. Il traîne au lit avec elle. Il a des projets d'avenir, des tas de choses qu'il veut faire avec elle.  
Et elle ne le considère pas comme un pokémon. Elle ne lui parle pas comme elle parle aux autres. Elle ne l'enferme pas dans une noigrume ou une pokéball. Sans doute, tout simplement, parce qu'elle sait de quoi il est capable, et qu'elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais le contrôler, qu'elle sait qu'entre eux deux c'est lui le maître.  
Il secoue les oreilles à cette pensée. C'est ridicule. Elle ne lui obéit pas comme un pokémon obéit à son dresseur.

Pris d'un doute soudain, il décide de faire le test, et la secoue par l'épaule.  
\- Mhm ? fait Kei en ouvrant les yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- J'ai faim. Apporte-moi de quoi manger.  
Elle bâille et se frotte les yeux.  
\- Tu sais, « s'il te plaît » ça marche aussi, pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton ! Tu veux quoi ?  
Il ouvre des yeux ébahis. Elle n'a pas relevé plus que ça sa façon de lui parler. Et elle lui demande, en prime, ce qui lui ferait plaisir !

Il passe commande, elle s'habille rapidement et disparaît en direction du wagon-restaurant. Elle revient une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les bras chargés, avec de quoi nourrir toute sa petite famille de pokémons.  
\- Allez les enfants, c'est l'heure de manger ! Vous n'avez pas faim ?  
Ses pokémons jaillissent de leurs noigrumes, tout heureux de ne plus y être confinés. Ils se servent quelques bouchées seulement, car ils n'ont pas dépensé beaucoup d'énergie ces derniers temps, et n'ont donc pas besoin de manger outre mesure. Kami par contre est affamé par l'utilisation constante de ses pouvoirs. Kei aussi a faim, parce qu'elle est humaine et qu'elle a besoin de manger pour pouvoir rester en vie, même si elle se repose.

Ils mangent en silence, l'un en face de l'autre, tandis que dans le train, le reste des passagers s'agite.  
\- Tu es allée me chercher à manger avant même de faire ta toilette matinale ? s'étonne Kami au bout d'un moment.  
Il voit dans les yeux de Kei qu'elle s'apprête à le sermonner d'un « on ne parle pas la bouche pleine et surtout, on ne parle pas en mangeant », puis sa soudaine réalisation que quand on a des pouvoirs psychiques, on peut tout à fait « parler » la bouche pleine sans manquer de politesse à ses voisins. Un peu frustrée de ne pouvoir faire de même, et surtout, outrée de devoir converser pendant son repas, elle avale sa bouchée, pose ses couverts dans son assiette et ses mains sur ses genoux avant de lui répondre.

\- Si tu as faim au point de me demander à manger sur le ton que tu as employé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je traînerais en route.  
\- Oh... fait Kami avec sa voix physique.  
\- Et puis, continue Kei, tu t'es occupé de moi pendant tellement longtemps, c'est normal après tout que je fasse pareil pour toi maintenant, non ? Du moins, autant que faire se peut. Je sais que jamais je n'aurai à m'occuper de toi comme toi tu as eu à t'occuper de moi. Foutues allergies...  
Kami a un sourire en entendant Kei jurer innocemment. Venant d'elle, un simple « foutues allergies » semble tout à fait déplacé.  
\- Tu es humaine, je suis un pokémon. Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux, d'une certaine façon, ça sera toujours moi qui m'occuperai de toi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Le voilà en train de faire des projets à long terme et des promesses à... une humaine !  
Mais pas n'importe quelle humaine. Kei. SA Kei. La seule et l'unique. Celle avec qui tout est possible. Celle qui lui a donné ce dont jamais il n'aurait osé rêver. Celle qui est en train de le sortir du gouffre, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte.  
\- Au fait, Kami, encore combien de temps d'apprentissage avant d'être au point ?

Il grimace, puis se rend compte que Kei ne s'est toujours pas remise à manger, attendant la fin de la conversation pour ce faire. Mieux vaut alors ne pas traîner dans ses réponses, ou elle ne finira jamais son petit-déjeuner.  
\- Il reste encore un cinquième du dictionnaire à apprendre, plus la liste de toutes les compositions minéralogiques. Je vais commencer par le vocabulaire, nous verrons ensuite pour les minéraux, en commençant par les plus communs. Si je t'imprime toute la liste, par contre, cela risque d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Sachant que tu n'as aucune expérience dans la matière, mieux vaut se concentrer sur l'essentiel.  
\- Tout à fait d'accord.

Elle lui coule un regard par-dessous, une expression un peu inquiète sur le visage. Il se remet à manger. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle fait de même. Il retient les mots qui le brûlent, attendant la fin du repas, pour ne pas interrompre Kei encore une fois.  
Il suspend son geste de porter un fruit supplémentaire à sa bouche. Kei est suffisamment spéciale pour qu'il ait ce respect pour elle, respect qu'il n'avait pas pour Mew-le-Père. Oui, vraiment, Kei est une fille très spéciale. Une femme, plutôt, une femme très spéciale. Bizarrement il est le seul, semble-t-il, à s'en rendre compte. Cela signifie-t-il que les gens ne savent pas la regarder convenablement ? Ou plutôt, n'est-elle pas tout simplement spécial _à ses yeux_?

Il se masse le front, se cachant les yeux. Père et Sérénité avaient raison depuis le début. _Ils avaient raison depuis le début._ Jamais il n'avait été autant obsédé par qui que ce soit. Toutes les difficultés, toutes les souffrances auxquelles elle a fait face bravement, refusant de garder avec elle ses pokémons qui auraient pu être blessés lors de l'attaque des yakuzas. Et en même temps, le désir d'imiter ses agresseurs, motivé seulement partiellement par son vieux désir de vengeance sur le genre humain. Dans une couche bien plus profonde de sa conscience ou plutôt, de son inconscience, il rêvait de remplacer les cris de terreur de la jeune femme par des cris de joie. Les lianes du florizarre, par des cordes de soie. Et les agresseurs, par sa propre personne.  
Stupide, stupide est-il, de lui avoir fait tant de mal par pur orgueil. Parce qu'il pensait à l'époque que tout sentiment autre que la haine était une prison d'illusions. Mais comme pour tout, ce n'est une prison que pour celui qui veut y échapper. Il envie la sagesse de Kei qui s'était rendue aux cauchemars qu'il lui avait imposés. Stupide fut-il de ne vouloir regarder la vérité en face. Sa haine l'a aveuglé, sa colère l'a emprisonné et l'a fait plonger dans l'abysse. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec Kei. Il a fallu qu'elle meure, il a fallu que lui revienne l'horrible douleur de la perte d'Aï, pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Plus de vingt ans d'aveuglement. Quelle stupidité...

\- Kami ? Kami, réponds-moi ! Kami, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux que je descende au prochain arrêt pour te prendre quelque chose ? Kami !  
Il émerge de ses pensées et se trouve face à face avec une Kei dont la détresse l'atteint à la fois par son regard et à-travers le lien qu'il partage avec elle.  
\- Je vais bien, la rassure-t-il. J'était juste en train de réfléchir. En train de m'organiser pour les deux courtes journées de trajet qu'il nous reste.  
Il sait qu'elle sait qu'il lui cache le fond de ses pensées, et il en a honte. Il a honte de mentir à un être humain. Non, il a honte de mentir à Kei. Comme Père et Sérénité avaient raison ! Depuis le début ! Et lui, orgueilleux et aveugle, il a refusé de voir quoi que ce soit.  
Il ne veut pas que Kei souffre à nouveau comme elle a souffert à cause de lui.

\- Kei, il y a quelque chose que... je dois te dire. Mais, finis de manger d'abord.  
Elle le regarde par-dessus sa tasse de thé russe sans lait, un peu surprise. Elle acquiesce simplement de la tête, et avale le reste de son petit-déjeuner le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Oh, pas la peine de te presser, ça peut attendre ! s'exclame Kami, de peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal ou ne se donne une crise de hoquet dans sa précipitation.  
Elle sourit pour toute réponse et finit son assiette de riz en quelques bouchées.  
\- Je vais rapporter les restes en cuisine et je reviens, annonce-t-elle en sortant.

Elle revient très rapidement, les joues un peu rougies, et un peu haletante. Elle a sans doute couru dans les couloirs pour revenir le plus vite possible. Pour bien lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser comme ça, Kami lui fait signe de s'approcher, et il la coiffe, le plus lentement possible. Puis il s'applique à lui faire le reste de sa toilette matinale, stérilise à l'eau bouillante la coupelle menstruelle désormais inutile jusqu'au prochain mois, et se met en devoir de lui sélectionner ses vêtements du jour.  
\- Tu sais, lui dit Kei en appuyant sa joue contre son bras, si tu ne veux pas me le dire tout de suite, et que ce n'est pas trop important, ça ne fait rien. Ne te force pas.  
\- Mhm, répond Kami de sa voix physique.

Puis, de sa voix télépathique :  
\- C'est tout de même quelque chose de très important. Mais, ce n'est pas facile à dire.  
Elle sourit et glousse, cachant sa bouche derrière sa main.  
\- Oh, l'idée d'un nouveau jeu ? Tu peux tout me dire, Kami. Je ne me mettrai pas en colère, promis, si tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère si je refuse... pour le moment.  
Il voit que Kei tremble de froid. Il ne peut plus faire traîner les choses. Il l'aide à s'habiller, lentement, lui donnant un occasionnel coup de langue sur l'épaule ou la cuisse, l'entourant de sa queue pour la réchauffer. Enfin, il ne peut plus reculer.  
\- Kei, je...

Incroyable, il n'arrive pas à lui dire. Ça ne veut pas sortir. Elle sourit.  
\- Kami, moi aussi, je... répond-elle.  
Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds, visage levé vers lui, réclamant un baiser. Il a un rictus.  
\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je veux parler, grogne-t-il.  
\- Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, rétorque Kei. Un partout, balle au centre !  
\- Comment peux-tu être aussi joyeuse dans un moment pareil ?  
Et joyeuse, elle l'est, de manière bien incompréhensible. D'une joie insolente et inexplicable.

* * *

Elle s'appuie sur la poitrine de Kami, tentant de se faire plus grande pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle a déjà vu ces yeux quelque part, sur le visage d'un autre homme, et elle se sent revenue en arrière, vierge et innocente, et toute excitée de bonheur à l'idée de ce qui l'attend. Comme si toutes ces années horribles chez les yakuzas, comme les longs mois d'errance qu'elle vient de vivre, n'étaient qu'un lointain cauchemar et ne lui étaient jamais arrivés. Elle aimerait entendre les mots. Ça ne fait rien si Kami est un pokémon, si elle est humaine. Ça ne fait rien s'il lui a fait du mal. Elle ne veut pas réfléchir. Qu'importe ce que diront les gens. Les gens ne savent pas qui est Kami. Les gens ne savent pas qui elle est. Au diable ce que diront les gens.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, murmure Kei, pourquoi ne pas me le montrer ?

Kami se tourne lentement vers elle. Il a les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, et les oreilles droites sur son crâne. Il est mignon quand il fait cette tête-là. Non, en fait, il est mignon tout le temps. Même quand il est en colère.  
Ce qu'elle aimerait ne pas ressentir cela, ne pas penser cela ! Mais ce sont des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. Se battre contre ses sentiments serait bien trop compliqué. Faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'ils lui dictent serait stupide et la rendrait folle, sans compter qu'elle risque de blesser Kami.

Soudain, elle sent comme une lame se planter dans son cœur. Elle a un hoquet la sensation disparaît et Kami grogne, la tête dans les mains.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... ? interroge Kei, portant la main à sa poitrine, là où la douleur a déjà disparu.  
\- Une tentative ratée, et je m'en excuse, répond Kami avec humeur.  
\- Une tentative de quoi ?

Encore une fois, la sensation d'avoir quelque chose planté dans la poitrine reprend, mais plus douce, plus diffuse. Kei à nouveau touche l'endroit où elle sent quelque chose planté en elle, retire ses doigts et les regarde, s'attendant presque à y voir une manifestation physique quelconque du phénomène.  
\- Kami ? Que fais-tu ?  
\- Étant donné que je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir comme un homme peut t'avoir, je me suis dit... avec mes pouvoirs psychiques...  
\- Je peux te faire une suggestion ?  
\- Avec plaisir ! s'exclame Kami.  
La sensation disparaît à nouveau.  
\- Et bien...

Kei s'assoit sur le lit, entraînant Kami à sa suite. Elle remarque à peine que ses autres pokémons lui jettent, qui le regard tendre de celui qui sait ce que c'est d'être heureux, qui un regard jaloux, qui un regard innocemment curieux.  
\- Et bien, je pensais, si tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi, on pourrait... peut-être... enfin, seulement si tu es d'accord...  
Elle rougit et baisse les yeux. Elle se sent stupide de proposer ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas à la femme de proposer, normalement, sauf si elle est mal élevée. Et elle ne veut pas paraître mal élevée devant Kami.  
Pour toute réponse, comme si Kami avait lu dans ses pensées – ce qui ne l'étonnerait même pas – elle sent à nouveau la même lame lui pourfendre les reins. Elle crispe sa main sur le bras du pokémon, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il se retire aussitôt, se confond en excuses.  
\- C'est rien, c'est rien, assure Kei. Juste une question d'entraînement.

Elle respire profondément. La douleur s'est déjà dissipée.  
\- Mais, comment fais-tu ça ? demande-t-elle, un peu refroidie par les premiers essais.  
\- Une variante de la coupe psycho, explique Kami. Mew appelle ça « pénis psychique ».  
Kei éclate de rire à cette idée.  
\- C'est si drôle que ça ? grimace Kami.  
\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Le nom explique bien de quoi il s'agit. C'est juste que... ça sonne bizarrement ! Il faudrait trouver autre chose !  
\- Autre chose ?  
\- Tu me verrais utiliser cette expression au quotidien ?

Elle le voit sourire d'un air amusé. Il est mignon quand il sourit, surtout lorsqu'il le fait d'un air amusé.  
\- Que penses-tu de « virilité spirituelle » ? suggère Kami.  
\- Eh, ça sonne bien ! répond Kei avec un large sourire. J'aime beaucoup.  
Elle s'appuie contre le bras du pokémon, et attend patiemment qu'il propose de réessayer. Les minutes se passent en silence, sous les yeux de plus en plus ennuyés du reste de la petite famille.

* * *

« Mais ils font rien ! » se plaint Céra. « Moi ze veux les voir faire des trucs de grands ! Dis Amalthea comment on fait pour les forcer ? »  
« Laisse tomber. » soupire Léo « De toute façon c'est pas intéressant. »  
« Pas intéressant ? » proteste Joey. « Mais tout ce que fait Maman Kei est intéressant ! »  
« Oh bon sang, folle jeunesse... » soupire Sakura.  
« Parle pour toi ! » se moque Saturnin. « Je suis certain que Joey et Léo sont plus âgés que toi. »  
« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » proteste le ceriflor. « Je suis censé la protéger, et elle ne me laisse pas faire mon travail ! »  
« Pourquoi il faut la protézer ? Kami il est méssant ? » interroge Céra.

« C'est pas Kami le problème, c'est l'humaine. » explique Sakura. « Elle se comporte stupidement. »  
« C'est toi qui es stupide, à dire des choses méchantes sur Maman Kei ! » proteste Joey.  
« Et puis » intervient Amalthea « il est interdit aux pokémons de juger leurs dresseurs. Une fois le lien établi, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »  
« Tu oublies un détail. » la taquine Léo. « Nous ou le dresseur ou les circonstances pouvons à n'importe quel moment décider de rompre le lien. »  
« Lien brisé ne peut être renouvelé. » conclut Saturnin. « Parce qu'on ne joue pas avec les relations sociales. »  
« Hé Maman Bastiodon m'a dézà dit un truc comme ça ! » s'exclame Céra. « Mais ze me souviens plus quand... »

« Ce sont les paroles que tous les pokémons doivent entendre le jour de leur naissance, pour être des vrais pokémons. La raison pour laquelle nous évitons le plus possible de pondre des œufs que les humains peuvent saisir, la raison pour laquelle il est de notre devoir de nous occuper de tout œuf abandonné. »  
Tous les pokémons font silence. Kami lui aussi a tourné la tête dans leur direction, et il fait signe à Kei de se tenir tranquille. Il écoute de toutes ses oreilles.

« _Nous faisons le serment, pour nous et pour nos enfants et pour les enfants de nos enfants. Jurons ci-devant de toujours apparaître aux humains dans le besoin. Promettons de les mettre à l'épreuve si nous les jugeons dignes. Portons-leur secours s'ils savent gagner notre confiance et notre respect. Et que ce lien ne soit jamais brisé, et qu'il perdure jusqu'à la mort, à moins d'une circonstance exceptionnelle ou d'une trahison de leur part. Car, souvenons-nous, il fut un temps où ils étaient sans guides et où leur planète fut dévastée. Promettons de toujours les guider dans la direction du bien commun. Car c'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes incarnés._ »

« Ze me souviens ! » s'exclame Céra. « Ze me souviens de la Prière ! Maman Bastiodon me la disait tous les matins et tous les soirs, et elle me disait après, elle n'a jamais vu d'humain et ils sont sans doute des monstres imaginaires, mais il faut se souvenir quand même de la Prière ! »  
« Je ne l'ai jamais entendue avant ! » s'étonne Saturnin. « Je suis né au milieu des humains. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir récitée avant ? »  
« Je crois que je ne me rendrai jamais compte de l'importance de cet héritage... » soupire Amalthea. « Je ne l'ai apprise que sur le tard, lorsque j'ai eu mon premier poulain, parce que mon partenaire d'alors était étonné et offusqué que ce ne soient pas les premiers mots prononcés à l'oreille de notre enfant. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a quittée. »

Elle remue les ailes.  
« Moi non plus je l'avais jamais entendue avant. » soupire Léo. « Et toi, Joey ? »  
« Maman Kangourex me l'avait racontée ! »  
« La première chose que j'ai jamais entendue. » soupire Sakura. « Et la deuxième, ce fut Kami m'ordonnant de veiller sur la dresseuse. Pensez donc si j'ai veillé sur elle, comme la prunelle de mes yeux ! »  
« Ça frise le matraquage idéologique... » remarque Saturnin.  
« Nous sommes bien mal placés pour juger. » lui rappelle Amalthea. « Simplement, souviens-t-en, et récite-la à tout pokémon qui sortira d'un œuf sous tes yeux. D'accord ? »

Saturnin acquiesce gravement.  
« C'est si important que ça ? » s'étonne Léo.  
« Encore plus important que ça. » répond Amalthea. « Important comme même moi je ne peux pas l'imaginer. »  
\- C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler, indique Kami de façon que Kei ne puisse pas l'entendre.  
« Cela n'est guère étonnant. » soupire Amalthea. « Toi aussi tu es né parmi les humains. »  
\- De quoi parlent-ils ? interroge Kei. Est-ce que tu peux les comprendre, Kami ?

Il acquiesce lentement de la tête.  
\- Oui, bien entendu que je peux les comprendre. Tous les pokémons se comprennent entre eux. Parler aux humains est plus difficile.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?  
\- Ils discutent de choses culturelles.  
\- Culturelles ? s'étonne Kei. Comme, la musique, les arts, le théâtre ?  
Kami rit doucement.  
\- Non, ils discutent de notre héritage culturel commun. Du moins, celui qui est commun à tous les pokémons nés en liberté. Une sorte de prière, ou de serment.  
\- Et, qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

Kami interroge du regard les autres pokémons. Amalthea secoue la tête de gauche à droite.  
\- Je suis désolé, tu n'es pas un pokémon, je ne peux pas te dire.  
\- Oh...  
Elle a un air un peu déçu. Puis elle ajoute :  
\- Ça ne fait rien. Le simple fait de savoir que vous partagez cette... prière, ou je ne sais quoi, me suffit. Je suis sûre que je suis la seule humaine sur Terre à savoir que les pokémons ont une culture commune, aussi maigre soit-elle !  
Elle fait de son mieux pour sourire joyeusement et voir le bon côté des choses, ostensiblement. Sa réaction est touchante.  
\- Au fait, continue-t-elle, où en étions-nous ?

* * *

Il sourit à Kei. Il se sent un peu gêné. Il aimerait avoir une plus grande maîtrise de la technique, mais même quand on est Mewtwo, on a besoin d'entraînement. Il se concentre, et suit les indications de Kei.  
\- C'est toujours un peu trop agressif... là, ça c'est bien. Par contre tu plonges trop profond. Pas que ça soit désagréable, mais ça fait un peu bizarre par rapport à ce qui est physiquement possible... Non, trop agressif à nouveau. Moins profond ne veut pas dire plus intense !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Kami tourne la tête. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée de Claire.  
\- Lien psychique, soupire Kei en s'épongeant le front. Ça fait partie des trucs de base quand on s'occupe d'un pokémon de type psy, mais c'est très compliqué et mentalement épuisant.  
\- À vous entendre, on aurait dit que vous étiez en train de faire autre chose...  
\- Vraiment ? répond Kei en donnant à sa voix un faux air de surprise.  
Claire, accompagnée de Lola la mesmerella fait quelques pas en avant, posant avec prudence la pointe du pied sur les quelques rares centimètres carrés de sol qui ne sont pas recouverts de pokémons.  
\- Euh, je peux ? demande-t-elle en suspendant son quatrième pas.

Kei interroge Kami du regard. Il acquiesce imperceptiblement. Mieux vaut faire une pause : un entraînement court mais régulier vaut mieux que de longues et épuisantes séances une fois toutes les éclipses lunaires.  
Kei fait signe à Claire d'approcher.  
\- Ouf ! soupire la blonde en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Kei, vous savez que Robert Maurane est descendu à Moscou ?  
\- Ah, oui, ça me dit quelque chose ! Oui effectivement, il avait dit qu'il devait descendre à Moscou.  
\- Et bien, vous ne lui avez pas dit au-revoir.

Kei penche la tête de côté. Kami fait de son mieux pour se retenir de rire.  
\- Mais... fait Kei, un peu abasourdie. Mais on ne dit pas au-revoir à un plan cul ! Ou bien ?  
Kami doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine un peu pataude de Kei, persuadée qu'elle est qu'il existe sans doute une codification spéciale du comportement à adopter avec les amants d'un soir, et la moue vexée de Claire, laquelle a sans doute épongé les flots de la frustration de l'aventurier.  
\- Oh, c'est comme vous voulez, répond Claire. Mais bon, ça se voit que c'est pas vous qui allez l'entendre gémir pendant des heures lors du prochain voyage que personne ne l'aime.  
\- Il est si sensible que ça ? s'étonne Kei.  
\- Vous n'avez pas idée, soupire Claire. Jusqu'à la prochaine femme qui lui tournera la tête, ou jusqu'à sa prochaine « grande aventure », il va déprimer.

\- C'est son problème, répond Kei. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'inquiéter au sujet d'un homme qui raconte ses exploits au lit à tous ceux qui passent à portée d'oreille.  
\- Voyons, il n'est pas si méchant que ça...  
Kei soupire. Kami sent à quel point elle est ennuyée d'entendre Claire parler encore et encore de Robert Maurane, et, pour une raison étrange, ça lui fait plaisir.  
\- Excuse-moi, soupire Kei en se passant la main sur le front, mais j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire avant mon arrivée à la capitale. J'ai déjà passé trop de temps à m'amuser aux arrêts, et je ne retrouve un peu coincée au niveau de mon emploi du temps.

Claire acquiesce et se lève.  
\- Si je vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que vous préférez la compagnie de votre pokémon à celle des humains.  
Elle grimace. Le sous-entendu est évident.  
\- Surtout après ce que mon frère m'a raconté.  
\- Ton frère ? s'étonne Kei en penchant la tête de côté.  
\- Le contrôleur, lui souffle Kami de façon que seule Kei peut l'entendre.  
\- Ah oui ! fait Kei comme si elle venait de s'en souvenir. Le contrôleur, c'est ton frère, c'est bien ça ?  
Claire acquiesce.  
\- Il m'a dit que vous aviez fait l'amour, je cite, « par terre comme des bêtes » et que ton pokémon participait.

Kami sent le regard meurtrier de Kei sur lui. D'un rapide mouvement d'oreille, accompagné d'un court message télépathique, il lui répond qu'il n'a pas oublié d'effacer la mémoire dudit contrôleur, mais qu'il est parfois possible qu'une vague impression demeure. Le regard de Kei continue de lui reprocher qu'il a fait trop vite, et d'une pensée rapide il lui rétorque que, sur le moment, ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.  
\- Lien psychique, soupire Kei à l'attention de Claire. En créant un lien psychique à un certain niveau entre les deux partenaires, il est possible d'accroître le plaisir ressenti. Je ne sais pas ce que ton frère est allé te pondre comme âneries, mais voilà, tu connais maintenant mon secret pour faire planer tous les hommes.

Claire fixe Lola la mesmerella d'un regard intense pendant quelques temps.  
\- Hum, je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les pokémons de type psy, même si j'en ai moi-même un, soupire la blonde. Il serait sans doute temps que je me ménage des plages d'exercices psychiques avec Lola.  
\- Mes mes ! approuve Lola en bondissant de joie.  
\- Mais, interroge Claire en se massant le menton, c'est si bien que ça ? Cette histoire de lien psychique avec le partenaire pendant l'amour ?  
\- Tu n'as pas idée, répond Kei avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

\- Bon, Pixel, je crois que c'est l'heure de nous dire adieu, soupire Kazushige.  
« Au-revoir seulement. » répond le porygon par l'intermédiaire de l'écran du pokédex.  
\- Veille bien sur elle, d'accord ?  
« Tu peux compter sur moi. »  
\- Même si je suis hors du coup, tu veilles sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
« Seul ? »  
\- Oui, seul. Je suis à deux doigts de me faire découvrir. Lorsque le boss aura compris les raisons de mon acharnement à retrouver Cerise, il me réservera sans doute le même sort qu'au vieux professeur Chen...

Le jeune garçon tremble à cette idée.  
\- Enfermé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, sans possibilité de revoir mes parents, et mourant sans doute au bout de quelques années, même avant, à force de me tuer au travail. C'est ce qu'il fait avec tous les traîtres en tout cas.  
« Courage... » répond le porygon en posant une patte sur le bras de Kazushige.  
Pour toute réponse, ce dernier pose sa tête sur ses bras sur la table, et se met à pleurer doucement.  
\- C'était comme avoir une grande sœur ! Veiller l'un sur l'autre ! Et maintenant, tout est terminé ! Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça !  
Le porygon lui tapote l'épaule pour le réconforter. Puis il siffle pour attirer l'attention de l'humain.  
« Avec les mots de passe et les programmes que tu m'as installés, est-ce que je pourrai retrouver les serveurs de la TR où qu'ils soient dans le monde ? »

Kazu renifle.  
\- Oui, sans doute.  
« Tant mieux. Je craignais devoir retraverser tous les systèmes de sécurité. Pas que cela soit bien difficile, à présent, mais c'est toujours ça de peine d'épargné, et de temps gagné. »  
\- Tu parles de combien de temps gagné ?  
« Chaque milliseconde compte. » rétorque le pokémon.  
Il fait quelques allers-retours, hésitant, planant au-dessus du bureau. Puis il touche le pokédex, qui affiche :  
« J'y vais. Bonne chance. »  
Il se décompose en un flux de particules roses et bleues à l'aspect d'une double hélice d'ADN, et plonge dans la prise réseau, l'ordinateur étant déjà emballé.  
En soupirant, Kazushige efface les données de Pixel de son pokédex, puis les siennes. Il sait qu'il est de toute façon perdu. Autant protéger le pokémon du mieux qu'il le peut. Pour parachever le tout, il fait un tour au centre pokémon le plus proche et effectue la mise à jour du serveur.

C'est en rentrant à la base qu'il croise Giovanni, plus imbu de lui-même que jamais dans son affreux costume orange.  
\- Alors, Kazushige, on se promène ?  
Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Oh, tu as bien raison, ne t'en fais pas ! Qui sait quand nous rentrerons au pays ? Traquer Mewtwo n'est pas une mince affaire, et nous risquons d'y passer plusieurs années. Profites bien de la ville tant que tu peux !  
\- Oui, Boss. Merci du conseil.  
\- Au fait, Kazu...  
Le jeune homme se retourne, raide.  
\- Le porygon n'est pas avec toi ?  
Il blêmit.  
\- Euh, Boss, j'ai été obligé de le... le...

Il baisse les yeux.  
\- De le quoi ? insiste Giovanni en plissant les yeux.  
\- J'ai été obligé de le relâcher, soupire Kazushige.  
Ça y est, c'est déjà la fin. Il n'aura même pas pu dire au-revoir à ses parents. Le boss va le mettre aux arrêts, et l'enfermer dans ses oubliettes.  
\- Comment ça, obligé de le relâcher ? interroge Giovanni d'un ton menaçant.  
\- Il... il était devenu instable, bredouille Kazushige. Il affichait des symboles aberrants quand je le branchais au pokédex, il avait un aspect bizarre, il... il volait bizarrement, et tournait la tête dans tous les sens, je crois qu'il avait attrapé un bug, mais sur le coup j'ai paniqué...  
\- Je comprends, je comprends, l'interrompt Giovanni. Si c'était à ce point là, tu as bien fait, de toute façon, personne ne pourra plus en extraire la moindre donnée. Par contre...

Le parrain de la Team Rocket fusille Kazushige du regard.  
\- Si j'apprends que cela s'est passé autrement...  
Kazu déglutit bruyamment. Nul besoin de compléter la phrase, il sait parfaitement ce qu'elle signifie. Il prie en silence pour que le patron n'apprenne jamais la vérité, tandis que ce dernier s'éloigne nonchalamment.

* * *

Kei se masse les tempes. Des formules chimiques et des structures cristallines dansent devant ses yeux. Structure rhomboédrique, dodécahédrique, octaédrique, cubique, en feuillets, en pyramide... Elle qui a toujours détesté la géométrie, la voilà servie.  
\- Kami, on peut faire une pause ?  
Il repose le pokédex sur le lit, le ferme et l'éteint.  
\- C'est si difficile que ça ? interroge-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai pas ta mémoire, soupire Kei. Et je déteste la géométrie.  
\- Oh, répond Kami.  
Il ferme à demi les yeux, à la recherche d'une motivation suffisante.  
\- Et bien, je crois que j'ai une idée.  
\- Vraiment ?

Kei lève les yeux vers Kami, attendant qu'il lui explique ce qu'il a dans la tête.  
\- À chaque fois que tu vas parvenir à mémoriser quelque chose, je vais te faire ça – ou la suite de ça.  
Doucement il échauffe l'air de la pièce, pour que Kei n'ait pas froid. La maintenant d'une main pour qu'elle ne tangue pas trop sous les secousses du train, il entrouvre les pans de son manteau, déboutonne le haut de sa chemise, découvre lentement une épaule et applique un long et lent coup de langue sur toute la clavicule. Kei frissonne sous ses mains. Il sourit. Il sait déjà comment elle fonctionne. Il sait exactement à présent comment l'amener à jouer aux jeux qui lui font désespérément envie. Jour après jour, il lui apprendra, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, à aimer ses fantasmes à lui.

Oh bien sûr, il sait qu'à partir d'un certain seuil, elle refusera quoi qu'il fasse pour l'attirer du côté obscur de sa sexualité. À moins qu'elle n'applique le principe de la femme japonaise bien élevée : « fais tout ce que te demande ton mari » ? Non, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il voit sa relation avec Kei. Il veut la faire obéir, il veut la dominer, comme il dominait et faisait obéir cette infirmière, il y a si longtemps, lorsqu'il a, l'espace de quelques heures, été le maître du monde. Mais il ne veut pas qu'elle se soumette à contrecœur. Il veut qu'elle soit heureuse d'être en son pouvoir. Et ça, il ne peut pas la forcer à le faire. Il doit le lui apprendre, petit à petit, pas à pas. C'est la seule solution. Naïf a-t-il été de croire, un jour, que la seule force de son esprit pourrait lui permettre d'obtenir une soumission totale et volontaire.  
En réfléchissant bien, il se rend compte que ce qu'il cherche à obtenir de Kei, c'est un peu la même chose que ce qu'elle reçoit de la part de ses pokémons, mais à un autre niveau. À un niveau beaucoup plus érotique.  
Grimaçant, il réalise que ses pensées et ses désirs sont de retour à la case « vingt-trois septembre ». N'a-t-il fait que tourner en rond pendant tout ce temps ?

Kei gémit entre ses bras. Tout en réfléchissant, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il a continué à la lécher langoureusement et à la mordiller. Elle est à présent à moitié nue, il a enroulé sa queue autour d'elle – ce qu'elle semble apprécier au plus haut point – et ses mains se promènent sur la peau veloutée et dorée. Il n'a pas tourné en rond, non. C'est une spirale. Les états mentaux sont semblables mais à des niveaux différents. Il sait à présent qu'il peut tout obtenir avec de la patience et de la douceur, en apprenant à jouer avec Kei comme si c'était un instrument de musique exotique. Il sait aussi que de lâcher prise de temps en temps, en toute confiance, peut être très valorisant. Il a réussi à contrôler ses pulsions autrement qu'en se répétant qu'il y a un calendrier ou un rituel quelconque à respecter. Elle lui a appris beaucoup de choses, tout comme il est en train de lui en enseigner d'autres.  
Jour après jour, caresse après caresse, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il lui souffle une dernière fois dans les cheveux, et l'enroule dans sa veste.  
\- Alors ? Motivée à faire des progrès ?  
Elle halète un peu, se retourne vers lui les yeux hagards et les pupilles dilatées, tout son corps réclamant la suite. Il lui laisse quelques instants pour sortir de son état de transe puis lui passe la main sur la tête.  
\- Quelle est la structure cristalline du quartz ?  
Elle le regarde sans comprendre.  
\- Allons Kei, un petit effort, ou ne je continue pas.

Elle ferme les yeux, tente de reprendre ses esprits, hésite, lui donne la bonne réponse. Il sourit, enroule sa queue autour de la taille de l'humaine. Elle est complètement en son pouvoir, prête à faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour lui, simplement pour qu'il ne cesse pas de la toucher.  
Et il n'a même pas besoin d'utiliser la force pour la faire obéir.

* * *

\- Kami ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Je viens de penser à un truc.  
Il la regarde. Il se sent bien. Il s'est retenu jusqu'au dernier instant de plonger dans l'esprit de Kei et de se lier à ses sensations, pour garder le contrôle. Un coin de son cerveau, qu'il tente d'ignorer, lui susurre que la prochaine fois, il faudra inverser les rôles.  
Kei se lève sur un coude pour le regarder.  
\- Ta... virilité spirituelle, tu as beaucoup de mal à la manœuvrer sans me blesser. Mais tu parviens tout de même, lors d'au moins un tiers de tes essais, à faire quelque chose de... vraiment pas mal.

Elle sourit largement tandis qu'il grogne un peu, n'appréciant pas la critique.  
\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas faire comme avec la coupe psyko ?  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
Il retrousse les lèvres. Il n'est pas content quand elle le critique. Il fait de son mieux, la fait grimper aux rideaux, reste maître de lui-même, et elle, elle critique !  
\- Et bien, la coupe psyko, c'est pas la lame qui bouge, c'est le bras, c'est ça ?  
\- Et où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Et bien, pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ? Au lieu de bouger ta... virilité spirituelle, bouger ton corps.

Il frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Elle rougit de honte d'avoir osé proposer cela.  
\- Pas... pas tout de suite, d'accord ? proteste-t-il.  
Il lui tourne le dos et s'enroule dans la couverture. Elle proteste et tire sur les draps pour ne pas avoir les fesses à l'air. N'ayant pas sa force, elle finit par décider d'escalader le pokémon et de se faufiler entre ses bras, pour avoir un peu chaud. Il ne réagit pas. Son visage exprime de la crainte.

Une fois bien au chaud dans ses bras, elle se tortille jusqu'à atteindre son visage et l'embrasse.  
\- Tu sais, si ça va trop vite pour toi, je saurai attendre, murmure-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse doux et recouvert de fourrure.

* * *

« Dis Joey » murmure Céra, la tête posée sur les genoux du bébé kangourex. « quand on sera grands, on sera aussi des amoureux comme Maman Kei et Kami ? »  
« Bien sûr ! »  
La petite dinoclier roucoule pensivement.  
« J'ai hâte d'être grande... » murmure-t-elle en s'endormant.

Léo et Sakura échangent un regard de célibataires endurcis. Ils sont coincés avec en face sur le lit, Kami et Kei qui se font des mamours, à côté, Joey et Céra qui font des plans d'avenir, et de l'autre côté, Saturnin et Amalthea qui se murmurent des phrases pleines de sous-entendus.  
« La nuit va être longue. » soupire Léo.  
Sakura serre ses pétales autour de lui.  
« Fais comme moi. » conseille le ceriflor. « Ferme les yeux et bouche-toi les oreilles. »

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Wonderwall de Oasis.


	25. Rien d'autre ne compte

_30 octobre 514, Monde_

* * *

Kei fixe le plafond de sa cabine. Ça y est, dernier jour à bord du train. Elle repense à tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces deux semaines. Elle a couché avec des tas de gens, mais toujours avec Kami. Elle s'est battue contre Claire, et elles ont toutes les deux perdu à cause des vers-intestins mongols. Amalthea a évolué et des ailes lui ont poussé. Elle s'est disputée puis réconciliée avec Kami, de nombreuses fois. Elle a appris à parler européen. Elle a appris des tas de choses dans la géologie, dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Et puis, ses pokémons ont l'air d'avoir grandi. Céra tout du moins. Elle a rattrapé Joey dans la maturité de son comportement. Céra a l'air d'un enfant de six ou sept ans, Joey a l'air d'être un peu plus vieux. Léo aussi s'est assagi : semblable à un enfant de dix ans, il donne l'impression d'avoir gagné un an ou deux. Sakura par contre s'est aigri. Sa façon de considérer les trois couples autour de lui rappelle un vieux célibataire encore puceau à l'âge avancé de trente ou quarante ans. C'est fou comme les pokémons changent vite.  
Puis elle sourit en contemplant Amalthea et Saturnin. On dirait une ménagère de plus de quarante ans qui retrouve une seconde jeunesse dans les bras des amis de son fils. Saturnin, qu'elle a vu grandir, a atteint en quelques mois l'équivalent en âge humain d'une vingtaine d'années. Oui, ils ont tous bien grandi.

S'étirant, elle se demande comment va Pixel, et si Régis s'en occupe bien. Comment va le vieux Chen aussi, et où il se trouve en ce moment. Et Totoro, ses enfants ont-il grandi ? Ont-ils déjà quitté le nid ? Newton, le vieux Newton, s'est-il adapté à son nouvel environnement ? A-t-il décidé de traîner encore un peu dans cette vie ou s'est-il complètement dissipé désormais ? Léo, se remettra-t-il un jour ? Auraient-ils pu vivre ensemble, elle et lui ? Et son ex-mari, Ichigo ? Et son amie Iria ? Et son ancien partenaire caninos, désormais évolué en arcanin ? En prend-on bien soin comme elle le faisait ? Et le petit Kazushige de la Team Rocket, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être au fond un mauvais garçon ? A-t-il décidé de poursuivre sa carrière dans le crime, va-t-il se rebeller et s'enfuir ? Va-t-il servir d'indic' à la police ou au contraire plonger dans le vol de pokémons avec l'esprit retors d'un gentleman cambrioleur ?

Dans son sommeil, Kami enroule sa queue autour d'elle, comme un boa. Elle se laisse faire, souriant. C'est tellement doux et agréablement chaud. Elle sent sous ses doigts jouer des muscles capable d'entrouvrir la terre ou de déchirer le ciel, et pour elle, il est doux comme un agneau.  
Comment en est-elle arrivée là, aimer un pokémon ? Ne pas le voir comme étant un pokémon ?  
Alors, comment le voit-elle ?

Elle penche la tête de côté et caresse le front de son amant. Non, ce n'est pas un pokémon. Il parle et raisonne comme un humain, même si son aspect et ses pouvoirs ne sont pas ceux d'un humain. Pour elle il est un peu comme... comme... un peu comme une race extraterrestre d'égale intelligence. Il existe des tas de livres de science-fiction, les préférés de son ex-mari d'ailleurs, dans lesquels les humains se lient à des extraterrestres et partagent avec eux des moments très intimes. Et puis, c'est consensuel, entre Kami et elle. C'est pas comme si elle utilisait sa position de dresseuse pour s'imposer à, disons, Saturnin par exemple.  
Rien qu'à repenser à leurs moments ensemble, elle se sent toute émoustillée. Un regard à l'horloge : ils ont encore une bonne demi-douzaine d'heures devant eux avant d'arriver à la gare du quartier Centre de la capitale. Par chance, le département de géologie se trouve lui aussi dans le même quartier. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas liée au département d'étude des pokémons qui, lui, se situe dans le quartier Colmar, bien au sud, à une ou deux heures en tram-train.

N'y tenant plus, enfin, elle abandonne toutes ses bonnes manières de femme japonaise bien élevée et embrasse délicatement Kami sur la joue, tout en prenant sa main pour la plonger dans ses profondeurs chaudes et déjà bien trempées. Le pokémon grogne et entrouvre les yeux. Elle voit dans ses prunelles couleur d'améthyste la soudaine réalisation de la situation, et ses pupilles qui s'élargissent en conséquence.  
\- Kei ? s'étonne Kami. Qu'est-ce que... ?  
\- Kami... murmure Kei en retour.

Elle ne parvient pas vraiment à formuler de phrase correcte.  
\- Hum, logistiquement ça risque d'être un peu compliqué tu ne penses pas ? remarque Kami. Je n'ai pas d'avatar à ma disposition...  
\- Nous pouvons faire comme deux femmes, murmure Kei à son oreille, le regard suppliant.  
\- Attends-toi alors à ce que j'en profite au maximum, répond Kami en se dégageant.

Il s'installe un peu plus confortablement, attirant Kei contre lui. Déjà elle ressent cette impression ineffable mais familière indiquant qu'il partage désormais ses sensations physiques. Elle ferme à demi les yeux, et ne pense plus à rien, se contenant de suivre ces quatre mains qui parcourent leurs deux corps, lentement, tendrement. C'est à peine si elle note la différence entre les siennes, longues et délicates avec cinq doigts et des ongles, et celles du pokémon, plus large, plus courtes, plus grandes, avec trois doigt charnus sans ongles et couverts d'un velours d'une douceur infinie. Qui est qui ce n'est pas important. Le monde n'est plus que douceur est chaleur.

* * *

Berthe s'étire en bâillant. Le tram-train est en train de remonter paresseusement la capitale, du sud vers le nord. Son arrêt ? Gare Centrale.  
Elle gratte Schnèck derrière les oreilles. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour au pays. Déjà elle ne se sent plus obligée de porter la robe rouge et le corsage blanc qui ne lui va pas du tout à cause de ses bourrelets. Une fois de retour à la maison, elle échangera le corsage aux dentelles délicates pour un simple T-shirt humoristique, et la jupe rouge pour un pantalon de toile à poches multiples. Mais elle gardera le gros ruban noir à sa faluche d'étudiante.  
Ah, et dès les vacances d'hiver, elle pourra retourner chez ses grands-parents dans les Vosges, au village du Haut-Koenigsbourg, et récupérer son cher monstre-sapin.

Karamell claque du bec doucement malgré le froid. Elle aussi est contente de retrouver un horizon barré de montagnes mais sans la mer, un vent chaud lorsqu'il vient de l'est ou de l'ouest, et glacé lorsqu'il vient du nord. Et puis, d'ici quelques heures, elle retrouvera une cuisine normale, où on mange la viande les légumes et les patates ensemble dans la même assiette, des repas avec du fromage, un bon baeckeofe. Et de la tofaye chez les grands-parents cet hiver.  
Milou est bien sagement installé sur les genoux de sa dresseuse. Désormais il est parfaitement apprivoisé et ne tente plus de mordiller quoi que ce soit d'autre que les jouets que Berthe achète spécialement pour lui. Néanmoins il s'excite toujours autant à l'odeur du sang, et elle doit faire attention à ne pas laisser traîner à sa portée ses bandes hygiéniques souillées.

Le tangage du train berce Berthe dans des rêves de choucroute et de tarte flambée, de bon vin et de bière à volonté. Ses cheveux sont coiffés serrés, il n'y a plus de professeur Battagliola à portée de vue. Encore un mois, et ça sera le début du Marché de Noël avec les petits gâteaux « bredeles », les pains d'épices, le vin chaud, les veillées, les lumières dans toute la capitale, et les traditionnels bonnets rouges à fourrure blanche. Encore quelques heures et elle marchera entre les maisons à colombage du centre de la ville, où vivent ses parents, juste en face de la cathédrale, à portée de vue de la plus belle maison et meilleur restaurant du quartier Centre. Certes, ça ne vaut pas le quartier Obernai, mais la cathédrale de pierre rose est une vision onirique dans la lumière du matin. Toute la capitale tuerait pour dormir dans la chambre que Berthe a chez ses parents elle y a grandi et y demeure encore.

Les légendes de son peuple galopent follement dans ses veines, auréolées d'une bonne odeur de chou, de saucisses « knacks » et de fromage de Munster. L'hiver est déjà en chemin, avec sa froidure, et la fourrure de Schnèck est déjà en train de passer au blanc-bleu hivernal, touffe après touffe, tandis que la laine lui pousse sur le dos.  
Le nez collé à la vitre, Schprittz le lynx de roche et de glace tente d'apercevoir, malgré la distance, les montagnes de son enfance. L'hiver revient, il va pouvoir retourner bondir dans la forêt en compagnie de sa dresseuse et du sapin des glaces. Dès les premières gelées, ils enfourcheront le chien de feu chinois de l'ami astronome pour aller faire de la luge au Champ du Feu, et lorsque la capitale sera recouverte de neige, ils feront des batailles dans les jardins de l'université. Le Campus des Sciences de la Terre est un endroit magnifique en hiver aux yeux du lynx de glace.

\- Hon hârrifera chûste hà temps, commente Berthe. Ho hârrifera chûste hau même môment que le Trânssipérien Hêxpress. C'hest hun chôli train. Hon hâ te la chânce !  
\- Mraw, approuve Shprittz.  
\- Yap ? fait Milou d'un air interrogateur.  
\- Pâr côntre hil fa fâlloir reefenir tans vôs câpsules, les z'hênfants.  
Devant la mine dépitée de ses capsumons, Berthe en a le cœur fendu.  
\- Hy fâ hy âfoir tu mônde hâ la kâre, explique-t-elle. Che peûx pas rîsquer te foûs peertre !  
Avec un dernier soupir, un par un sauf Milou, ils reviennent dans leurs capsules.

Berthe regarde le paysage qui défile avec un grand sourire. Encore quelques minutes, et ils seront arrivés à la gare du quartier Centre.

* * *

Encore une fois, Giovanni repasse la vidéo de surveillance. Il a eu raison de vouloir vérifier les dires de Kazushige concernant le porygon, suite à un rapide échange de mails avec Madame Boss, sa mère et précédente dirigeante de la Team Rocket. Il a reçu un message juste dix minutes avant d'embarquer à bord du Transsibérien Express 997, et pendant quelques minutes, ils ont pu discuter. Sa mère n'était pas très heureuse d'apprendre que Mewtwo désormais erre en compagnie de ce qui semble être soit un dresseur soit une marionnette lui servant à donner le change. Elle a encore une fois rappelé à son fils que c'était Mew, à la base, qui était censé être leur cible. Elle lui a bien fait comprendre qu'elle a beau être âgée, elle est loin d'être gaga, et qu'elle a encore plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle a donné une adresse à Giovanni dans la capitale, celle d'un de ses hôtels particuliers, dans le quartier de Karlsruhe, le quartier le plus au nord de la mégalopole, très connu pour sa course annuelle de vélo, pour laquelle les vêtements sont optionnels. Elle lui a assuré qu'elle aurait une discussion face à face avec son fils, vu qu'il se dirige désormais vers l'Europe, au sujet de la façon la plus efficace de capturer la bête. Elle l'a tout de même encouragé à trouver une autre solution de son côté, car mieux vaut avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc lorsqu'on parle de Mewtwo.

Il re-focalise ses pensées vers la vidéo qu'il regarde en boucle. Le porygon a l'air tout à fait bien. Il n'a pas le son et il ne peut pas voir ce que le pokédex de Kazushige affiche lorsque le porygon le touche, mais tout semble indiquer que le jeune garçon a envoyé le pokémon en mission. Si on recoupe cette information avec la nervosité de l'adolescent à chaque fois qu'il le croise dans les couloirs, ses airs de secret, ses connaissances au sujet de Miura Kei, son silence...

Le doute n'est plus permis. Kazushige, le jeune élément le plus prometteur de tous, est un traître. Pour une raison, il s'est allié aux côtés de cette Cerise et donc aux côtés de Mewtwo. Giovanni n'est pas certain de savoir comment l'adolescent et la jeune femme se sont rencontrés, et il n'en a cure. Le plus important est de l'empêcher désormais de communiquer la moindre information à l'extérieur de l'organisation.  
Le tuer serait facile. Il y a des dizaines de façons de faire disparaître le cadavre. Mais en ce moment ses scientifiques sont en train de travailler sur le projet S-M2, et ils vont avoir besoin, sans doute, de cobayes, pokémons et humains. Kazushige est humain, il a en poche des pokémons.  
Giovanni se lève brusquement de son siège et en quelques enjambées, il parvient au compartiment voisin, occupé par son fidèle bras droit, la vieillissante – quoiqu'encore charmante – Domino, alias la Tulipe Noire. Sans même frapper, il ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque en annonçant :  
\- Domino, j'ai une mission pour vous !

Une boulette de bande de cire dépilatoire, pleine de poils, lui atterrit sur la tête.  
\- Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer, Boss ! hurle la blonde, complètement nue, assise sur une serviette de bain.  
D'un bras pudique, elle recouvre ses seins, tout en croisant les jambes comme elle le peut vu l'endroit où elle vient d'étaler la cire.  
\- Et vous, vous pourriez attendre un moment plus propice pour faire ce genre de choses ! râle Giovanni en décollant la cire de ses cheveux. Il y a des moments pour les soins esthétiques et des moments pour partir en mission !  
\- Je ne pense pas que la vingt-troisième heure d'un voyage de quinze jour soit un moment propice pour partir en mission ! beugle Domino en faisant un mouvement brusque des jambes.

Elle se met à jurer, désormais complètement collée par la cire.  
\- Regardez ce que vous m'avez fait faire ! Boss, vous êtes un abruti !  
\- Et vous, Domino, vous êtes le pire de tous mes agents !  
\- Ça me fait une belle jambe ! Et fermez la porte !

L'homme en costume sur-mesures claque le battant derrière lui.  
\- Domino, puisque vous êtes en tenue...  
\- Quoi ? râle la blonde en tentant de se décoller.  
\- Vous savez, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons...  
\- Je mélange pas sexe et vie professionnelle, coupe-t-elle sèchement.  
\- Et si je vous vire ?  
\- Ça ne serait pas dans votre intérêt.  
\- Voyons, Domino, regardez les choses en face : vous ne faites plus le poids.

Elle grogne. Enfin décollée, elle serre les dents et arrache la cire d'un coup sec, bien parallèlement à la peau, et étouffe un gémissement de douleur. Sa peau est toute rougie par l'assaut constant de l'arrachage de poils.  
\- Je peux toujours coordonner les attaques, finit par soupirer la plus que trentenaire, je ne suis pas encore bonne pour la retraite.  
\- Si vous échouez dans votre prochaine mission...  
\- Ça va, pas la peine de me stresser, Boss !  
Il se masse les tempes. Comment lui faire comprendre ?  
\- Domino, je ne veux plus que vous travailliez pour moi. Rien à voir avec vos capacités.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?

Les grands yeux s'humidifient de larmes.  
\- La Team Rocket, c'est toute ma vie !  
\- C'est toute la mienne aussi, Domino.  
\- Mais alors, pourquoi essayez-vous de ruiner ma carrière ?  
Il s'assoit sur le bord de la couchette, causant un retrait rapide de Domino derrière sa serviette de bain, un rictus de rage sur le visage.  
\- Simplement parce que vous refusez de mélanger sexe et vie professionnelle.  
Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandissent. Elle a compris le sous-entendu.  
\- Vous... le pensez vraiment ? s'étonne la femme.

Il grogne et grimace et détourne les yeux.  
\- Ne me forcez pas à me répéter ! grogne le chef incontesté de la Team Rocket.  
\- C'est... la chose la plus gentille que vous m'ayez jamais dite, Boss.  
\- Alors, une dernière mission, et je vous vire, vu ?  
Elle acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Compris, Boss. Vous ne serez pas déçu.  
\- Trouvez-moi ce gosse, Kazushige, et enfermez-le avec les scientifiques. Même traitement. Qu'il ne revoie plus jamais la lumière du jour.  
\- Entendu.

En refermant la porte de la cabine derrière lui, Giovanni jette un œil dans les deux directions du couloir, puis il s'appuie au battant.  
\- Domino, Domino, tout ce temps et tu n'avais toujours pas compris... et moi non plus... Mais ça va changer, Domino... Tu seras la plus belle des femmes, et tu ne seras rien qu'à moi.

* * *

Kei serre son manteau autour d'elle tout en descendant sur le quai de la gare. Elle fait ses adieux à Claire et au contrôleur, ainsi qu'au maître d'hôtel, et à la moitié du train, récoltant au passage des derniers compliments au sujet de ses prouesses en chambre. Sakura est logé dans son écharpe immense, et ses pokémons sont tous dans leurs noigrumes. Le froid est prenant. L'hiver est déjà là, même si le calendrier affiche un sobre « automne ». Kami la suit de très près. C'est la première fois qu'il se montre dans un endroit public avec tellement d'humains. Il recueille de nombreux regards surpris, et quelques personnes vont jusqu'à dégainer leur pokédex. Des yeux admiratifs se posent sur Kei alors qu'elle fait signe à Kami de la suivre d'une main gantée de cuir. En prévision des chutes de neige, elle a déjà sur le nez une paire de lunettes de soleil. Ses bottines se posent sans bruit sur les pavés.

Elle lève le nez pour regarder la gare de la capitale européenne – enfin, du moins, la gare du quartier Centre. C'est un édifice de pierre jaunâtre, que Kei, grâce aux leçons données par Kami, reconnaît aussitôt comme étant une roche sédimentaire régionale.  
Quelque chose la heurte de plein fouet, la projetant dans les bras de son amant. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de commencer à parler européen.  
\- Jamais où vous vous dirigez vous ne regardez ? s'exclame la Japonaise.  
\- Yo hoplà ! Hêxcusez-moi, che faîsais pas hâttention.  
\- Euh, pardon, votre accent à comprendre je ne parviens pas...

Kei dévisage de haut en bas la jeune femme qui vient de lui rentrer dedans. Elle est énorme, comme un lutteur sumo. Elle porte une longue jupe rouge, un corsage blanc, est enroulée dans un énorme châle noir en laine, et a un drôle de chapeau noir au sommet du crâne. Ses cheveux sont blonds et coiffés serrés.  
\- Heh mais fous hêtes hune hâsiatique ! Vous pârlez hà l'eenfers ! C'êst rîcolo !  
Un regard désespéré en direction de Kami, et se dernier veut bien traduire l'incompréhensible accent local. Kei rougit en comprenant que sa grammaire laisse à désirer. Puis, une soudaine inspiration lui vient. Elle affiche sur son pokédex l'adresse de son futur lieu de travail, ainsi que celle des résidences pour doctorants qui lui ont été suggérées, et interroge la grosse jeune fille.

\- Excusez-moi, peut-être l'un de ces lieux vous connaissez ? D'un logement besoin j'ai, dans ce laboratoire travailler je vais.  
\- Oh pûnaise, quelle coîncitence ! Moi haussi che trâfaille tans cet hentroit ! Che suis hétutiante hen chééolochie !  
\- Quel heureux hasard c'est ! M'accompagner peut-être vous pourriez ?  
\- Sans prôpleme ! Mais t'abord hon fa haller mâncher chez mes pârents !  
\- Oh, mais de m'inviter à déjeuner obligée vous n'êtes pas !  
\- Mais foyons, che fais pas laîsser sûr le cârreau une héfentuelle fûture prof !  
\- Pourquoi votre future enseignante être je devrais ?  
\- Maîs foyons, les théésards c'est toûchours heux qui font le poûlot des cheercheurs ! Het hils font tes coûrs haussi ! Ça leur pêrmet te gâgner plus t'ârchent.  
\- Vraiment ? Une information intéressante cela est !

Kei regarde le chiot étrange, noir et rouge, qui se serre dans les pieds de la grosse fille. Les pokémons locaux sont vraiment bizarres.  
\- Suîfez-moi, hôn fa prentre le tram.  
Docilement, Kei emboîte le pas à sa guide qui soudain se retourne et tend la main.  
\- Hau fait, moî c'est Perthe. Nuss Perthe. Het lui (elle désigne le chiot qui l'accompagne) c'est Mîlou.  
\- Enchantée. Miura Kei mon nom est. Sakura mon ceriflor est. Et lui, Kami son nom est.

Berthe acquiesce en observant les deux pokémons, faisant visiblement des efforts pour ne pas avoir l'air trop surprise. Puis elle prend la direction des bornes pour les tickets de tram.

* * *

Berthe est agréablement surprise d'avoir fait la rencontre d'une passagère du Transsibérien Express. Et une passagère de qualité, si elle en juge par le wagon dont elle est descendue, et les au-revoir de la foule. L'heure de l'arrivée, midi, est l'occasion rêvée d'avoir à la table de sa famille une personne de si haut rang social. Sans compter ses monstres, totalement exotiques ! Cette fleur rose toute mignonne qui tremble de froid dans son écharpe, et ce gros chat mauve bipède, aux allures de kangourou, c'est du jamais vu dans la famille Nuss et sans doute même, du jamais vu à Strasbourg, tous quartiers confondus !

Elle babille gentiment de tout et de rien, articulant du mieux qu'elle peut pour ne pas trop déranger son invitée par sa diction.  
\- Het là, fous fôyez, ce sont les pôrnes pour les pîllets tu tram. Fous y troûferez hà châque fois hune cârte téétaillée tu quârtier tans leequel vous z'hêtes, het une cârte schêmatique tu reste te la fîlle hafec les lîgnes te tram het te pûs.  
\- Hum, très pratique...  
\- Pon, hil hy â haussi tout pleîn te pillets tîfférents pour les reetraîtés, les z'ênfants, les kroûpes, hon fa prêntre hun pîllet pour troîs.

Elle regarde du coin de l'œil l'asiatique qui étudie le plan et les tarifs. Étrangement, le monstre dénommé Kami semble lui aussi lire avec attention les informations affichées sur tous les côtés de la borne. Puis il se colle le nez à la liste touristique des bâtiments importants du quartier Centre, et se tourne vers sa dresseuse, qui lève le visage vers lui. Comme s'ils avaient un moyen de communiquer au-delà des mots. Peu importe, les Asiatiques sont vraiment des gens étranges, pas la peine de polémiquer pendant des heures.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Milou dans les bras, Berthe regarde Miura Kei s'émerveiller devant l'architecture de la ville et les différents magasins devant lesquels elles passent. Elle a beau être une personne de qualité avec toutes les manières qui vont avec, elle n'en reste pas moins une Asiatique qui n'a jamais mis les pieds en Europe auparavant. Mais quelle veinarde, d'avoir pu prendre le Transsibérien Express, ce train de légende !

Après le voyage en tram, ce sont les ruelles de l'île de la cathédrale.  
\- Foîlà, explique Berthe à la manière d'un guide touristique, nous sômmes hârrifés tans la pârtie la plus fieille te la câpitale.  
\- Des musées pas loin trouver on peut, remarque justement Miura Kei.  
\- Uî, êxactement, s'étonne Berthe. Cômment fous sâfez ?  
\- Sur le plan indiqué c'était, répond l'asiatique après un coup d'œil bref à son monstre violet.  
\- Het fous hâfez tééchà reegarté tout leuh plan ?  
\- Juste un rapide coup d'œil.  
\- Fous hâfez hune pônne méémoire !  
\- Merci...

Berthe continue ses explications.  
\- Hâncien camp rômain hil hy â teuh ça plûs te teûx mîllénaires, le Quârtier Cêntre fût hênsuite hun cârrefours te cômmerce turant tes siêcles hafant te teûfenir hun cêntre pôlitique. Maîntenant c'est le siêche te la moîtié tes hînstitutions heûropéennes.  
\- La moitié seulement ? s'étonne la Japonaise.  
\- L'aûtre moîtié hest hâ euh... Prûxelles che crois.  
\- Étrange que la capitale le centre politique ne soit pas c'est.  
\- Çâ tâte t'hâfant le Câtaclysme. Faût pas chêrcher hà cômprentre.

Quelques ruelles étroites de plus. Les balcons sont sculptés de monstres, les maisons sont peintes de couleurs vives et les volets sont découpés de formes de fleurs, sapins, trèfles... Ici ou là, dans les vitrines, des affichettes annoncent les prochains tournois de combats de monstres, les différentes catégories, les modalité d'inscriptions. À une fenêtre, des écharpes aux couleurs de l'équipe du quartier Centre indiquent le lieu de vie d'un supporter aguerri. Ailleurs, ce sont les couleurs des équipes régionales des environs, dont la fière bannière de l'équipe alsacienne, jouant tantôt sous tempête de sable et tantôt sous le blizzard, et malheureusement disqualifiée pour la Coupe Européenne de cette année, après un match acharné contre le Luxembourg et ses picots. Berthe ne veut même pas se souvenir du nom de l'équipe européenne qui a remporté la coupe cet été. Elle aiguise déjà mentalement ses armes de supporter en vue des matchs de clubs juniors, son petit frère dressant une orchidée avec son équipe, les Ailes du Centre.

* * *

En Sicile, Ma'ame Capone se mordille l'ongle du pouce. Bien lui a pris d'envoyer un email à son fils pour lui parler de ses échecs avec la créature qu'il poursuit sans relâche. Elle a ainsi pu lui remonter les bretelles et lui rappeler d'une part, qu'elle est et restera sa mère et donc, plus expérimentée que lui, et d'autre part, qu'il doit apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Maintenant, à elle d'utiliser son expérience pour tenter de trouver une solution au problème.  
Aucune pokéball existante ne peut le capturer, elle en est certaine. Même infaillible dans son taux de capture, une pokéball peut facilement être déviée par les pouvoirs psychiques de la créature. Il faut quelque chose qu'aucun pouvoir de pokémon ne peut éviter. Quelque chose de très rapide, quelque chose qui fasse mal, quelque chose qui blesse. Seule la douleur saura mettre un terme aux agissements de ce monstre et permettre sa capture.

\- Encore à réfléchir au sujet de ce soit-disant tout-puissant monstre psychique ? se moque Fiorangela en essuyant la table. On va manger, descend tes coudes, Maman.  
\- C'est un problème grave auquel tu ne peux rien comprendre.  
\- Encore à voir avec mon incapable de frère ?  
\- Précisément.  
\- Pfff...  
La blonde secoue ses cheveux tout en mettant la table.  
\- Je suis capable de faire bien mieux.  
\- Et que suggèrerais-tu ?

La blonde toute sèche sourit largement de toutes ses dents.  
\- Pas ton spiritomb quand même ? s'exclame Ma'ame Capone.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
Elle hausse les épaules et apporte un plat de pâtes aux fruits de mers.  
\- Mon spititomb est tout à fait capable de tenir tête à n'importe quel monstre.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises...  
\- Il n'a aucune faiblesse !  
\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il soit immunisé aux coups.  
\- L'un de ses types est « ténèbres », il est immunisé aux attaques psychiques.  
\- Pas si ton adversaire maîtrise l'œil miracle.

Encore une fois, Fiorangela souffle et fait un geste pour éloigner l'idée. Elle tire sa chaise et prend sa fourchette.  
\- Il ne sera pas aussi futé.  
\- Qu'en sais-tu ?  
\- Tu parles dans ton sommeil, Maman.  
\- Grmpf...  
\- « Le pokémon le plus puissant du monde », tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça. Et moi je te dis, si c'est vraiment le monstre le plus puissant du monde, il est plein d'orgueil et imbu de lui-même, comme mon frère. Il va foncer tête baissée dans le premier adversaire venu.  
\- Giovanni lui a enseigné à utiliser la ball'ombre, Fior. Ne sur-estime pas tes forces et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Si je ne t'ai pas lancée dans le business familial c'est pour une bonne raison.  
\- Tu as peur que je prenne ta place ?

La vieille dame sursaute elle n'aime pas le ton employé par sa fille.  
\- Je suis pas aussi bête que mon frère, et je suis bien plus arriviste que toi, car j'ai encore la jeunesse que tu as perdue. Tu as peur que je te remplace au sein de la mafia ? Que je détrône mon frère à la tête de la Team Rocket et que je relève enfin ton organisation de sa gloire passée ? Que je mette moi-même la main sur ce fameux Mewtwo dont tu ne cesses de parler, et sur ce fantôme Mew qui te fais te retourner dans ton lit même après toutes ces années ?

Ma'ame Capone baisse la tête et grogne.  
\- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, Fior. Je ne dors peut-être pas à force de regretter ne pas avoir su capturer Mew, mais je saurai trouver un moyen de capturer ce Mewtwo tant que Dieu me prête vie. Parce que c'est mon droit et mon devoir.  
\- Nous verrons bien.  
La sèche blonde avale sa dernière bouchée.  
\- Nous verrons bien, Maman, laquelle de nous deux mettra la première la main sur ce gros gibier.  
\- Est-ce un défi ?

Les deux femmes se regardent en chien de faïence par-dessus leurs assiettes désormais vides. Puis Fiorangela débarrasse et apporte d'autres assiettes qu'elle remplit de brochettes constituées de tranches de viande très fines roulées, farcies et piquées à la suite les unes des autres. Elle se laisse ensuite retomber sur son siège, en face de sa mère.  
\- Un an, jour pour jour, annonce Fiorangela.  
\- Donc c'est un défi, soupire Ma'ame Capone.  
\- Nous verrons qui de toi, Gio ou moi, capturera la bête.  
\- Mmh...

* * *

Dans la maison familiale des parents de Berthe, c'est la grande réunion. Le petit frère, accompagné de son orchidée – un pokémon local assez rare, si Kei en croit la dernière mise à jour de son pokédex – est le premier à se jeter dans ses jambes et à tirer la queue de Kami, très mal à l'aise. Puis c'est la cohorte des cousins et cousines, une demi-douzaine de tous les âges, chacun avec un pokémon local dans les bras, qui un oisillon de cigogne, qui un hamster de combat au pelage brun et noir, qui un chaton de lynx des glaces, qui un faon, une larve de moustique géante, un blaireau ou une sorte de marcacrin de type unique sol. Kei ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés. Jamais elle n'avait vu ces pokémons auparavant. Ils sont tellement différents de ceux du Japon !

Les oncles et tantes la saluent de quelques mots difficilement déchiffrables sans l'aide de Kami. Berthe déjà fait sortir son équipe qui, explique-t-elle, a déjà participé à plusieurs tournois au sein de l'université, tout en lui permettant de se classer à une bonne place. Kei ouvre de grands yeux devant la darou d'un blanc jaunâtre avec des reflets bleus, devant l'immense cigogne qui claque joyeusement du bec, et le lynx de glace et de roche à la taille et au froid imposants.  
\- Het maîtenant, môntrez-nous tônc fôtre héquipe ! encourage le père de Berthe.

Kei a un sourire crispé. On ne lui a même pas laissé le temps d'enlever sa veste. À peine a-t-elle commencé à la déboutonner que déjà la mère de famille la saisit, écharpe comprise, pour les accrocher dans l'entrée. Le pauvre Sakura en perd l'équilibre et se retrouve au sol, aussitôt entouré des pokémons de la maison. Kei remarque plusieurs cigognes dans un coin, sans doute une tradition familiale, à moins que ça ne soit l'une des espèces les plus communes dans cette localité ?

Hésitant, Kei présente Sakura, puis Léo, Joey et Céra, Saturnin et Amalthea. Les exclamations sont nombreuses en vain la mère de famille appelle à table. Seuls les grands-parents se sont installés devant leurs assiettes, pestant contre les étrangers et leur manie de venir prendre le travail et la place et la gloire au combat des enfants du pays. Kei voit Kami plaquer ses oreilles en arrière à l'adresse des deux vieux, elle l'entend refuser de traduire, mais elle a bien compris le sens global de leurs murmures.  
\- Het le grând là, fous ne le prêsentez pas ?

Kei sourit au petit frère de Berthe. Il est absolument mignon, et son délicat pokémon de type plante l'est aussi, mais elle sent à la réaction de Sakura que les deux sont de niveau équivalent et se regardent déjà comme des rivaux.  
\- Kami son nom est, présente Kei.  
\- Hil vîent t'où ?  
\- Hil est fôrt ?  
\- C'hest hun kârçon hou une fîlle ?  
\- Fous l'afez âttrapé cômment ?  
\- Hon en troûfe où tes cômme lui ?

Kei est assaillie de questions par la cohorte des cousins mais également par un oncle exhibant fièrement deux badges au revers de son veston.  
\- Doucement vous je prie ! Une question à la fois ! Quatre oreilles je n'ai pas !  
\- Het hen plûs hil seerait temps t'âller mâncher, fous ne pênsez pas ? insiste la mère de famille.  
Avec regrets et protestations, les enfants vont se laver les mains tandis que les adultes tentent d'y couper. D'un coup de spatule en bois, la mère de famille rappelle tout le monde à l'ordre et envoie Kei au milieu du troupeau.

\- Étranges coutumes et étranges personnes, commente Kami dans l'esprit de Kei. Ce séjour promet d'être intéressant. As-tu déjà prévu ce que tu vas leur répondre à mon sujet ?  
Kei secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite, imperceptiblement, tout en se savonnant les mains vigoureusement. Son estomac grogne. Elle a hâte de goûter à la cuisine locale.  
\- Oh, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu m'as ramassé en cours de route quelque part en Russie.  
Kei secoue à nouveau la tête de gauche à droite, faisant mine de rejeter en arrière ses courts cheveux noirs.  
\- Je comprends, murmure Kami. Cette histoire ne tient pas la route.  
\- Premier, cadeau ? suggère Kei à mi-voix, en asiatique.  
\- Un cadeau, oui, c'est plus simple et plus crédible, et ça t'évitera de répondre à des questions comme « où peut-on en trouver à l'état sauvage ? ».

Souriant, Kei s'installe sur la chaise qui vient juste d'être rapportée tandis qu'une assiette supplémentaire est ajoutée à la table, devant elle. C'est une très belle assiette de terre cuite toute décorée de motifs de fleurs de couleurs fauves, de blanc et de brun foncé, avec une touche de vert. Kei est émerveillée de voir que sur les plats également, bien que d'une manufacture visiblement différente, les mêmes couleurs se retrouvent. Comment une telle uniformité peut-elle être possible avec des pigments ?  
\- C'est tout de l'argile, souffle Kami à son oreille. N'as-tu donc rien appris ? Les argiles colorées, l'argile verte utilisée pour les plats ?

Après une pause, Kami rit doucement.  
\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je t'ai enseigné. Je l'ai lu pour ma culture personnelle mais j'avais jugé sur le moment que c'étaient des informations trop pointues et trop locales pour te les implanter.  
\- Foûs haîmez le sêrfice que nous hûtilisons ? demande la grand-mère, qui n'a pas lâché un instant Kei des yeux.  
\- Très joli c'est, admet la Japonaise. Rustique mais très joli. Très différent de mon pays.  
\- Eh les âssiettes sont cômment dans fôtre pâys ? interroge le petit frère.  
\- De toutes formes et de toutes couleurs, répond Kei. Peintes, mais différemment. Et plus petites.

Elle ose à peine toucher à l'assiette devant elle, qui a la taille d'un plat de son pays.  
\- Mânchez, ça fa reefroitir, ordonne la mère de famille en lui servant une large portion.  
Kei ouvre de grands yeux. Avec ce qu'elle a dans l'assiette, elle peut manger pendant un jour entier, peut-être un jour et demi.  
\- Chez moi, ça, un plat on appelle, s'amuse Kei en pointant sa portion.  
\- Chez noûs c'est hûne teemi-pôrtion, rétorque le grand-père.

Kei contemple le mélange informe de racines et de viandes qu'elle a devant elle. Un seul plat pour tout le repas, mais quel plat !  
\- C'est tû baeckeofe, explique gentiment la grand-mère. Ça vâ pâs fous mâncher.  
\- Et... avec quoi cela cuisiné est ?  
\- La reecette hest un seecret te fâmille, rétorque la mère. Hon faît la prîère !  
Kei imite ses voisins de table et joint ses mains, un peu intimidée. Son ventre gargouille bruyamment. Le plat ne paye peut-être pas de mine mais il sent bon.

Elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce que le père de Berthe récite, et Kami ne se donne pas la peine de traduire, préférant se concentrer sur la description du plat.  
\- Côté légumes, c'est un mélange de carottes, navets, chou, pommes de terre, poireaux. Il y a trois sortes de viande, porc, mouton et bœuf. Je pourrais sauter ce repas sans problème – il ne m'inspire pas vraiment, je dois avouer – mais essaye de me trouver de quoi manger pour ce soir. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à la façon locale de penser, et devoir tout te traduire à cause de leur accent est nerveusement épuisant.

Kei acquiesce doucement de la tête alors que toute la famille éclate en un « Amen ! » retentissant. Enfin, enfin, elle peut manger.  
Installé confortablement sur l'étrange fourneau recouvert de carreaux émaillés, Kami a l'air songeur et en même temps, tout à fait à sa place dans l'étrange décor rustique si différent de son Japon natal. Kei sourit. Le fourneau est vraiment amusant, à aller voir de plus près après le repas. De là où elle est il semble entouré de toutes parts d'un rebord fait pour s'assoir, et où Kami s'est installé, et il a au moins un compartiment pour garder des choses au chaud, dans lequel l'énorme plat de terre cuite contenant le repas a été engouffré une fois tout le monde servi. Vraiment, une ville atypique aux gens hors du commun.

* * *

Kami observe la nuit tomber sur la ville depuis le haut de la cathédrale. C'est un très joli temple, mais le style architectural et la façon de prier ne sont pas du tout les mêmes que dans les sanctuaires auxquels il est habitué.  
La famille de Berthe a été très accueillante mais en même temps froide et protectrice. Très attachée à ses valeurs et à son confort, n'hésitant pas à ouvrir la porte aux amis des amis des amis, mais refusant de laisser s'approcher les étrangers. Râlant sans cesse au sujet de tous ces gens de l'est et du sud qui viennent chercher à Strasbourg la réalisation de leurs rêves. Une famille passionnée, aussi, passionnée de tournois sportifs de combats de pokémons, et plaçant tous ses espoirs dans le jeune fils et son équipe les Ailes du Centre, malgré les réussites de Berthe en compétition amateur.

Malgré la distance, il sait exactement ce que pense et ressent Kei alors qu'elle s'installe dans son petit studio d'étudiante, à environ deux kilomètres au sud-est, dans le magnifique campus des Sciences de la Terre. Il y a un parc, un observatoire astronomique, de grands laboratoires d'étude de la physique des matériaux et de la chimie des roches, des bâtiments magnifiques datant d'avant le Cataclysme et modernisés avec des verrières et des étages supplémentaires. Un cadre de vie et de travail superbe, avec une excellente connexion internet, de fréquentes animations étudiantes, un niveau de ressources en tous genres très élevé. Et ce n'est que le département le moins populaire de toute la mégalopole !

Il se sent heureux pour Kei, alors qu'elle déballe ses affaires et se prépare à descendre à la buanderie lancer une grosse lessive de presque tout son linge. Berthe lui a promis de lui servir de guide dans la ville, de lui montrer tous les bons coins, les petits bars sympas dans les ruelles étroites, les boutiques les moins chères, les points de distribution des coupons-réductions publicitaires pour les grandes enseignes, les dépôts d'articles dégriffés. Beaucoup d'avarice humaine dans tout ça, mais, Kami s'en rend à présent compte, de l'avarice mesurée et nécessaire quand on vit dans le quartier Centre de la capitale de l'Europe.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel. Des nuées de poichigeons s'élèvent et s'abattent sur les toits, s'installant pour la nuit. Déjà quelques nosféraptis peu frileux ou optimistes sont en chasse et zigzaguent dans le ciel rouge. Sur les bords de l'Ill, la rivière qui entoure l'île où est bâtie la cathédrale, des lacmécygnes et des étranges canards à tête verte, l'équivalent local des psykokwaks, broutent quelques dernières touffes d'herbes et se rassemblent pour dormir. Sans bruit, l'équivalent local d'un noarfang, d'un blanc fantomatique, passe à ses côtés, le frôlant presque. Quelques aboiements résonnent au loin, puis des éclats de voix de personnes d'une vingtaine d'années ou un peu plus. Des chants, des rires, un groupe d'étudiants portant tous un étrange béret noir couvert de pin's et de rubans, comme celui de Berthe, rentrent dans un « bierstub », une mini-brasserie servant bière et tartes flambées.

Tout est si différent, tout est si exotique. Il n'aurait jamais vu cela s'il n'avait pas suivi Kei. S'il n'avait pas laissé la jeune femme – plus si jeune que ça, et tellement femme – lui toucher l'âme de par son sacrifice désintéressé, non, jamais il n'aurait vu ce si beau coucher de soleil. Jamais il n'aurait vu de l'intérieur un déjeuner dans une famille d'humains, servi par des humains tandis que les pokémons se prélassent autour et font la sieste. Des humains servant des humains, ce n'est donc pas un luxe que les plus riches se payent au détriment de ceux qui ont désespérément besoin ou envie d'argent. C'est l'ordre naturel des choses. Des pokémons qui se font chouchouter lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en train de combattre dans l'arène, c'est l'ordre naturel des choses. Kei n'est peut-être pas si différente ni si exceptionnelle que ça après tout ?

Qu'ose-t-il penser ? Kei est unique. C'est en la suivant elle, et nulle autre, qu'il est arrivé aussi loin. Ici, dans la Ville des Villes, au sommet d'un temple dédié à un Dieu qui n'a rien à voir avec les pokémons, il est hors de portée de Giovanni, hors de portée des souffrances de ce monde.  
La brise nocturne est froide mais il n'en a cure. Il ferme à demi les yeux et écoute les cloches des horloges de toutes les églises de la ville sonner en même temps. Il ne compte pas les coups. Il sait très bien l'heure qu'il est. L'heure de dire enfin à Kei ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis l'instant où il l'a vue relâcher ses pokémons dans les rues de Tokyo pour leur éviter d'être blessés et éventuellement, périr par leurs mains plutôt que de finir dans celles des yakuzas. Il sourit amèrement de n'avoir pas le courage de lui dire en face, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais.  
Malgré la distance, il parvient sans problèmes à murmurer télépathiquement à l'oreille de la Japonaise :  
\- Kei, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Depuis très longtemps.  
Il la sent lever la tête et écouter de toutes ses oreilles physiques, n'ayant pas encore vraiment appris à écouter avec son esprit.  
\- Kei... je t'aime.  
Il la sent sourire doucement.  
\- Moi aussi, Kami, je t'aime.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre inspiré de la chanson Nothing else matters de Metallica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette bibliographie s'additionne à celle de la saison 1.
> 
> Pokébip. Pokédex, un maximum d'informations pour tous les pokémons !Consulté à plusieurs reprises courant 2011. Disponible sur www.(point)pokebip(point)com/pokemon/pokedex/index(point)php
> 
> Prononciations de la Haute-Alsace.Consulté en février 2011. Disponible sur accentsdefrance(point)free(point)fr/alsace/alsace(point)html
> 
> Wikipedia. La particularité du « fralsacien ».Consulté en février 2011. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Alsacien#La_particularit(point)C3(point)A9_du_(point)C2(point)AB_fralsacien_(point)C2(point)BB
> 
> Commune di Messina.Consulté en février 2011. Disponible sur www(point)comune(point)messina(point)it/
> 
> Robert DUMONT. Note sur « La Bête du Gévaudan » de Pascal CAZOTTES.2006. Consulté en mars 2011. Disponible sur initial(point)bipedalism(point)pagesperso-orange(point)fr/24c(point)htm
> 
> Dans l'Ombre de la Bête.Consulté en mars 2011. Disponible sur www(point)labetedugevaudan(point)com/accueil(point)html
> 
> Emily Tibbatts. Etudes de tueurs en série.Consulté en mars 2011. Disponible sur www(point)tueursenserie(point)org/spip(point)php?rubrique2
> 
> Projet communautaire Encyclopædiæ Pokémonis.Consulté à plusieurs reprises en 2011. Disponible sur www(point)encyclopaediae-pokemonis(point)org/
> 
> Le Bal. Le bal des débutantes de Paris.Consulté en mars 2011. Disponible sur www(point)lebal(point)fr/
> 
> Chef Mayhem. Phantom Manor.Consulté en mars 2011. Disponible sur www(point)doombuggies(point)com/phantom1(point)php
> 
> Gérard Morin. Phantom Manor, l'attraction de Disney vue à la loupe.Consulté en mars 2011. Disponible sur www(point)adcp-disneyfan(point)com/loupe/pm/loupepm(point)html
> 
> Exorcisme.Consulté en avril 2010. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Exorcisme
> 
> Tula samovar. Russian samovar: manufacturing samovars – Coal samovars, Electric samovars, Exclusive samovars, Antique samovars.Consulté en avril 2011. Disponible sur www(point)shopsamovar(point)com(point)ru/
> 
> Wikipedia. Liste des gares du Transsibérien.Consulté en avril 2011. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Liste_des_gares_du_Transsibérien
> 
> Stone lions.Consulté en avril 2011. Disponible sur www(point)cjvlang(point)com/Photos/stonelion/stonelion(point)html
> 
> Wikipedia. Pusan.Consulté en avril 2011. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Pusan
> 
> Espace Est-Ouest. Vladivostok-Moscou en train de luxe.Consulté en mai 2011. Disponible sur www(point)espace-transsiberien(point)com/voyages/transsiberien-de-luxe/vladivostok-moscou-en-train-de-luxe(point)php?id=322
> 
> Voituriez B. La circulation thermohaline et le tapis roulant : une prime pour le Gulf Stream in Le Gulf Stream peut-il s'arrêter ?. Mis à jour septembre 2006. Consulté en mai 2011. Disponible sur www(point)futura-sciences(point)com/fr/doc/t/climatologie/d/le-gulf-stream-peut-il-sarreter_637/c3/221/p5/
> 
> Judith J. Ho. The legend of the Lamb-Plant.Consulté en mai 2011. Disponible sur www(point)nal(point)usda(point)gov/pgdic/Probe/v2n3/legend(point)html
> 
> Michel Raynal. Olgoï-Khorhoï, le « ver-intestin » mongol.Consulté en mai 2011. Dernière mis à jour 10 août 1999. Disponible sur cryptozoo(point)pagesperso-orange(point)fr/dossiers/olgoi/olgoi(point)htm
> 
> Leiji Matsumoto. Galaxy Express 999. Édition Kana. 1997. Volumes 1-21.
> 
> Leiji Matsumoto. Capitaine Albator le pirate de l'espace. Édition Kana. 1980. Volumes 1-5.
> 
> Ma . La Mafia sicilienne de nos jours. Consulté en printemps 2011. Disponible sur www(point)masicile(point)com/97-la-mafia-sicilienne-de-nos-jours(point)htm
> 
> Wikipédia. Le cercle de Mohr. Consulté en printemps 2011. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Cercle_de_Mohr
> 
> Wikipédia. Miléralogie. (et autres pages annexes) Consulté à plusieurs reprises printemps 2011. Disponible sur fr(point)wikipedia(point)org/wiki/Minéralogie
> 
> Un gros MERCI à qui de droit pour les liens suivants :
> 
> Kansass of Elsass. Kansas of Elsass – LMAA.Disponible sur www(point)kansasofelsass(point)fr/
> 
> StrasTV. Tom Sawyer en Alsace. Épisode 9 et liste des autres épisodes disponibles sur www(point)strastv(point)com/catalogue/Culture/tom-sawyer-a-la-robertsau-episode-9-alsace-alsacien-humour-parodie-baguarre-rives-jardin-strasbourg-strastv-hucky(point)html
> 
> Remerciements chaleureux au collègue qui m'a servi d'interprète pour mes recherches en italien.  
> Remerciements éternels à Antonia pour le personnage de la professeur Battagliola, qui sans elle n'existerait pas.  
> Remerciements très spéciaux à Arthamis, joueur sur Starcraft2, pour son aide concernant le personnage de Pixel.

**Author's Note:**

> CULTURE ET VOCABULAIRE : NOTES POUR CETTE FIC
> 
> Capsumon est le nom européen des pokémons (capsule monster). Les pokéballs sont nommées en Europe capsules.
> 
> Actuellement au Japon, adolescentes et jeunes femmes peuvent vendre à des sex-shops spécialisés leurs vêtements usagés, lavés ou non. Les fétichistes des vêtements et des odeurs les achètent sous sac plastique scellé, parfois en magasin, parfois dans des distributeurs automatiques.
> 
> Les « love hotels » sont des hôtels pas chers dont on loue la chambre à l'heure pour y passer du temps en couple.
> 
> Notez que dans la maison traditionnelle japonaise, on laisse ses chaussures à l'entrée et on met des chaussons – parfois prêtés par l'établissement lorsqu'il s'agit d'un lieu public comme un restaurant ou des bains. Il faut enlever les chaussons pour marcher sur le tatami.
> 
> Au Japon il est malpoli de parler en mangeant, d'avoir des conversations privées en public, ou même de s'embrasser en public.
> 
> Le jour de la fête des morts – on le voit dans un épisode de la saison 1 de l'anime, « le fantôme de la jeune fille » – on place des bougies dans des petits bateaux qui vont descendre le cours des fleuves et guider les âmes des morts jusqu'à la mer, où ils résident.
> 
> La mafia, nommée Cosa Nostra en Sicile, est une organisation criminelle tentaculaire qui s'étend tant parmi les civils que les institutions. Leur serment est l'omertà.
> 
> Les carabiniers sont l'équivalent italien de la gendarmerie nationale française.
> 
> Une kirin ou qilin est un animal composite chinois. Roi des animaux et gage de prospérité, sa corne unique lui permet de séparer les bons des mauvais. C'est, grosso modo, l'équivalent asiatique de la licorne, bien que le rôle et l'aspect soient très différents.
> 
> Le bain japonais se déroule en deux temps. D'abord, il faut se laver assis sur un petit banc, en se rinçant à l'aide de baquets. Ensuite seulement on rentre dans l'eau, très chaude et sans savon, pour s'y prélasser. L'eau peut être conservée plusieurs jours durant grâce à un système de baignoire chauffante.
> 
> Le baeckeofe est un plat traditionnel alsacien cuit durant 24 heures et composé de trois viandes différentes (bœuf porc agneau) assaisonnées de vin blanc, d'herbes, de patates, carottes, navets...
> 
> La tarte flambée est une sorte de pizza de fromage blanc et de lardons cuite rapidement (trente secondes) au four très chaud et mangée avec les doigts.
> 
> La tofaye est la variante vosgienne de la touffaye, plat de pommes de terres et de lardons.
> 
> Petit dictionnaire alsacien-français :  
> Gottverdammi norch a mol = que Dieu me damne encore une fois (juron)  
> on faut = il faut  
> le temps qu'ils veulent = la météo qu'ils ont annoncée  
> attendre sur quelqu'un = attendre quelqu'un  
> crier sur quelqu'un = crier après quelqu'un  
> lui aider = l'aider
> 
> Pour le fun : expressions alsaciennes :  
> Seuls les poissons morts nagent avec le courant  
> L'eau ne coule pas vers le sommet  
> L'expérience fait le maître  
> Quand la tête est partie, le cul est tranquille  
> D'une mouche il fait un éléphant


End file.
